


iM_gOd*1203* sent a picture

by pompom_chan, terfie



Series: dude ur so blind [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Chatting & Messaging, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jackmin is the main side pairing, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Taehyung, Phone Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Texting, hints of namjin, there is some Taegi at some point, vmin are best friends, you signed for long distance relationship and now it's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 187
Words: 313,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompom_chan/pseuds/pompom_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfie/pseuds/terfie
Summary: "bowling_king97 took a screenshot"orimagine you wake up one morning to find a selfie of you with that hot guy on your phone and you somehow get his number and you two end up chatting like you'd been knowing each other forever.





	1. Fri, Sept 18th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So we've decided to try this sort of Taekook RP-like fic and we're quite happy with the results so far... We wanted to show you how it turned out so we hope you'll like it as much as we do!  
> We have a few chapters written already but it's still very spontaneous and we hope you get see it in the fic, it's 100% authentic! :P Also chapters' length and frequency may vary because... Well we don't really have much planned so far and the plot basically writes itself as we chat so...  
> Enjoy guys! <3
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** We're currently updating the whole fic to correct all the typos/mistakes and modify all the broken links so please be patient!  <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, bowling_king97  
  
* * *

[14:29] **iM_gOd*1203*** sent a friend request.

[14:35] **bowling_king97** accepted the request.

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


14:37

|   
---|---  
  
  


  
[14:40] **bowling_king97** took a screenshot.   


dude 

14:40

|   
---|---  
  
wtf 

14:40

|   
---|---  
  
srly dont screenshot that, u didnt even answer me, is that u on the pic or not? 

14:41

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want you to keep a picture of me with a drunk teenager thats embarrassing 

14:41

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want to be in troubleeeeeee~ 

14:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Stop freaking out, I just wanted to keep a proof that i took a selfie with god when i was drunk, that’s all.  
And by god i’m referring to your username, not to the fact that ur hot 

14:43  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

14:43

|   
---|---  
  
kay 

14:43

|   
---|---  
  
im confused do u actually think im hot or r u just making fun of me? 

14:44

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i should change my username to iM_hOt to avoid confusions in the future 

14:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Changing ur username could be funny given ur profile pic 

14:50  
  
---|---  
  
ow ur breaking my heart here, i always thought that profile pic was hot 

14:52

|   
---|---  
  
anyway since when are there underage boys at jimins parties, should i go yell at him?? 

14:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U kidding? U look like a platypus  
I’m 23 and i’m hurt rn. 

14:55  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but a hot platypus right? 

14:57

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

14:57

|   
---|---  
  
ur 23? 

14:57

|   
---|---  
  
r u sure about that? cause ur profile pic isnt helping u either dude 

14:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**bowling_king97** sent a picture.  


15:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yes i am 23, why? Do u think my pic looks childish? 

15:06  
  
---|---  
  
omg i cant laugh bc my head hurts too much rn but u just killed me 

15:10

|   
---|---  
  
anyway forget about the platypus thing, all im saying is that u kinda have a baby face and its hard to believe youre actually 23 

15:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Says the man who took a selfie with the baby face and got drunk with the baby face  
Wtf happened last night? Have any idea? 

15:13  
  
---|---  
  
yeah well, my drunk self offers you his apology i guess… 

15:13

|   
---|---  
  
sorry cant help u, i dont even remember meeting u at all 

15:14

|   
---|---  
  
which is a shame tbh 

15:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, same here. But idk why I kinda feel like i had fun. So yes, it’s a shame we both forgot 

15:17  
  
---|---  
  
aww youre cute 

15:17

|   
---|---  
  
but yknow, jimins parties are always fun 

15:18

|   
---|---  
  
the ones i remember at least 

15:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why cute? Baby face again? U teasing me right?  
And how do u know Jimin? 

15:19  
  
---|---  
  
wow relax, i just think its cute u wish u remembered having fun with me 

15:21

|   
---|---  
  
which sounds very weird forget about that 

15:21

|   
---|---  
  
how do i know jiminie? um i dont know dude hes my best friend, ive known him like… forever? 

15:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry i thought u were making fun of me like everyone else.  
U lucky, he is a very nice person. 

15:24  
  
---|---  
  
well u ncjefffff 

15:25

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


15:32

|   
---|---  
  
  


  
[15:33] **bowling_king97** took a screenshot.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you did, stay tuned because we'll probably upload the rest very soon :D
> 
>  **SMALL NOTE if you're just starting this fic:**  
>  \- pay attention to the hours/minutes in the messages, they can be important ;  
> \- pay attention to the dates (chapters' titles) ;  
> \- it's much nicer to read on your phone, it looks prettier than on your computer ;  
> \- please don't try to download the PDF version of the fic it's sooooo ugly!!! when the fic ends we'll probably do our own pdf lol ;  
> \- we're based on the 2020/2021 calendar so far ;  
> \- if you're bored and want to talk, this is [pompom's twitter](https://twitter.com/friotella) (Taehyung) and this is [terfie's twitter](https://twitter.com/hotmoccha) (Jungkook) ;  
> \- have fun! <3
> 
> And for those who are here since the beginning: thank you so much for your never ending support! <3


	2. Fri, Sept 18th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So, thanks to those who left kudos and commented so quickly, we weren't sure anyone would appreciate our weird sense of humor I guess, but it's nice to see that people enjoyed it so far! So thank you so much!  
> Also we hope you like the formatting here cause we put a lot of work into it and we kinda love it ehehe :D  
> Enjoy <3 <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, bowling_king97  
  
* * *

| 

Okay this may sound strange, or awkward, i’m sorry. I kinda heard Jimin hyung talking to someone tonight at the dance studio and he was saying that he had this friend at home who had a very bad hangover. I assume it’s u. How r u feeling now? I’m sorry i wasn’t very nice to u earlier, i think u should take some aspirine, and lay down? I don’t know, i’ve never had such a bad hangover before. U should rest... Yeah, just rest?  


22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay i’m strange sorry. 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
okay just 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
please dont be mad at me, i swear im not making fun of you but 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
do you have any idea how adorable that is? 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
no nevermind, yeah im feeling better 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
ive slept for a while and jackson hyung brought me some aspirine so 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I’m not adorable, ur Jimin’s best friend, it’s normal... 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hahahaha is that even normal to take a selfie while sleeping? And what’s that thing?! Ur really funny  
Anyway i’m happy ur feeling better 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
  


  
[23:15] **bowling_king97** took a screenshot.   


duuuuuuude~ 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
srly why would u screenshot that pic? 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
and whats ur name btw? i cant keep calling you “dude” it really doesnt match ur face 

23:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Don’t know, ur funny wanna keep it.  
Why r u sending pics to someone u don’t even know the name of btw? 

23:21  
  
---|---  
  
its not like it was an actual pic of my face yknow 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
all youve seen is my drunk face, my platypus face and my sleeping face 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
damn i wonder what i must look like in ur mind 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, u look like a half drunk half asleep platypus.  
But if u wanna change that u can send a normal selfie just sayin. 

23:23  
  
---|---  
  
aaah but according to u i shouldnt send selfies to someone i dont know the name of 

23:24

|   
---|---  
  
sorry dude 

23:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I’m Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet u platypus hyung. 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:26

|   
---|---  
  
  


  
[23:26] **bowling_king97** took a screenshot.

[23:26] **bowling_king97** took a screenshot.   


jeon jungkooooook 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
stop with the screenshots 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna start thinking that ur actually a creep with a fake baby face profile pic 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**bowling_king97** sent a picture.  


23:34  
  
---|---  
  
i kinda hate myself for drinking so much rn 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
so, yeah 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
im kim taehyung btw 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I’m hurt rn, u didn’t like the picture platypus hyung? 

23:38  
  
---|---  
  
ur hURT? 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
srly i dont even know how i couldve forgotten ur face and 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
damn 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
now i also hate myself bc i forgot to screenshot it 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah u didn’t screenshot my fabulous selfie and u have forgotten my face, i’m hurt 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
hey its not like u remembered my face either 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
u know if you send it again i promise i will definitely take a screenshot of it 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
u just 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
you know 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
caught me by surprise 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then help me remember by sending another selfie and maybe if ur hot enough i’ll send mine again. 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
are u challenging me here kid? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
cause if u are you’ll have to wait til tomorrow morning, im not at my full capacities here 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Waiting is not a problem, i’ll win anyway.  
Good night, tired platypus. 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
  


  
[23:48] **bowling_king97** changed his username to **hotter_than_a_platypus97**.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading, tell us what you think about the new formatting (like, if you read on iPhones or anything and you notice some weird things... we tried on both our phones and computers and it worked so far but who knows ^^)  
> *lots of hugs*
> 
> -pompom


	3. Sat, Sept 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's Terfassa, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, we are reaaaaally happy reading your feedbacks and seeing how much you like our fic even if the plot hasn't really started yet!  
> Thank you very much guys we love you <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, hotter_than_a_platypus97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


09:42

|   
---|---  
  
  


  
[13:30] **hotter_than_a_platypus97** took a screenshot.   


| 

Don’t know why ur apologizing man 

13:33  
  
---|---  
  
oh so does that mean i earned my selfie? 

14:44

|   
---|---  
  
i did didnt i? 

14:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah u did platypus hyung, i wouldn't screenshot an ugly guy. Let me come back home and i’ll send u something 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
be careful i might believe u when you say im not ugly 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
not home yet uh? busy saturday? 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Part time job, still have an hour to kill in the bus 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
u need an hour to come home from a part time job on a saturday do u realize how full of sadness this sentence is? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
nice job at least? 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahaha ur cute, don’t worry i love my job. And with u willing to waste ur saturday night talking with me it cant be that sad 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
actually i wont be able to talk to u for so long im going out with jiminie in like 10 mins 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
so i guess your bus ride will be a little sad in the end 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

You should have told me sooner, go get urself ready, dont waste ur time talking to me!  
Enjoy ur evening hyung, sorry for the disturbance 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
ah but im ready already, its just that jimin lost the address of the restaurant 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
he says “hi kookie” by the way 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
and im just standing there dying because kookie is literally the cutest nickname ever 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for your bus ride of sadness, ttyl 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:07

|   
---|---  
  
cuz apparently everyone knows u here 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
u still alive? hope ur bus didnt crash?? 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
jimin said u had to work on saturdays and might be tired and thats why he didnt ask u to come with us... but being tired is not an excuse to forget about my selfie, im still waiting for it yknow 

00:31

|   
---|---  
  
anyway good night! 

00:32

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed that little chapter, we work very hard in order to make it beautiful <3  
> Next chapter coming soon, be ready ;)


	4. Sun, Sept 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what is this, two chapters on the same day?? (ʘдʘ╬)  
> Yeah, we felt like the last chapter was maybe a teeny tiny little bit toooooo short so... On a side note though, it's very much possible that some chapters turn out even shorter cause a chapter corresponds to one fic day so you don't know, some of them main contain only a couple of messages... But if that's the case we'll just post more than one chap at once ;)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy the chap (this one is kinda cute :3)  
> *hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, hotter_than_a_platypus97  
  
* * *

| 

Good morning hyung. Sorry i’m just seeing all ur sweet messages and i feel bad for not texting back, i was exhausted and slept right after coming back home. Anyway, i’ll try to take a selfie during my lunch break, have a nice day, i’m happy u had fun with all the hyungs yesterday 

06:45  
  
---|---  
  
hey there 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry u have no reason to feel bad, its not like u owe me anything 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
except for that selfie 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
wait lunch time? 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
youre working rn? 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
srly that sucks, is it like this all weekends? 

09:15

|   
---|---  
  
hope youre not too tired though, fighting 

09:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** sent a picture.  


13:13  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
kay just 

13:17

|   
---|---  
  
r u sure you dont remember anything that happened at jimins cause i really dont see how i couldve forgotten everything about u 

13:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dude ur making me freak out reacting like that (like, asking for what happened that night) every time u see my face. U sure ur not the creep here? 

13:21  
  
---|---  
  
what 

13:21

|   
---|---  
  
cmon no its not like that 

13:22

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

13:22

|   
---|---  
  
have you SEEN your face? 

13:23

|   
---|---  
  
one does not forget a face like that, as ur platypus god im telling you 

13:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha well i’ve seen my face, and i’ve seen how people react to it too i’m not that blind.  
Anyway, i gotta work enjoy ur sunday afternoon platypus hyung 

13:26  
  
---|---  
  
wait r u mad at me? 

13:50

|   
---|---  
  
did i say something wrong? 

13:50

|   
---|---  
  
i feel like i said smth wrong here 

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry if i did plz dont be mad at me 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
aaah ur probably working rn… anyway jiminies driving me to the airport so 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:20

|   
---|---  
  
i guess ur almost done working now, sorry i wish i could text u during ur lonely hour of bus of sadness but ill be on the plane so thats a little impossible 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:41

|   
---|---  
  
i really hope ur not mad though, have a nice evening kookie 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would i be mad this is ridiculous?  
U took a plane? Where to? Have a nice trip 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
dunno u seemed upset 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
somehow 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
whatever im glad ur not 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
i went back to seoul, i live there, i just spent the weekend in busan bc jimin was celebrating his new job, new flat and all and i hadnt seen him in a while 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin hyung is lucky to have you 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean: a best friend like you 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U know, bc it's hard to find someone u can trust 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck why do i sound like im depressed? 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sorry 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i know what u mean 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
its kinda hard to find good people 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
you know, good people 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie is the most pure hearted person i know and i like to think that he IS lucky to have me… cause u know, people r stupid and hes just so nice 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
wow i swear im not gay for him though 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
plus i dont want to be in trouble with jackson hyung and all yknow 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
its just that we basically grew up together so 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahahahaha ur so damn cute when u talk about him that’s so sweet. I’m happy that he has friends like u and Jackson hyung, he will need u and ur right about him, he is too nice.  
Don’t wanna keep u up if ur tired hyung, i suppose u have work tomorrow morning havent u? 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
aaah ur right, plus i start sooo early… what about u, work as well? 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U should rest hyung, i have some classes but only in the afternoon, i’m lucky i can sleep a little 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
oh i didnt connect that youre a student thats cool, what are u studying? 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
wait no i cant ask that now or ill never go to sleep 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
we’ll talk bout it later hum? 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
night kookie 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good night platy hyung, sleep well 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for readiiiiing! Don't hesitate to comment we're always sooo happy to read your messages <3  
> Also for those who may wonder (or maybe you don't care but I'll say it anyway so...):  
> This is pompom_chan posting (we're trying to do one chapter each) and I'm writing Taehyung's character and I'm having so much fun with him I hope you guys like it :D Also my bias is actually Jungkook so I die a little everytime I receive a selca y'know... And the Jungkookie in this fic is sooooo adorable aejcnjbkcczzzz- Okay fangirling is over now.  
> Have a nice day/night depending on where you live, as far as I am concerned I'm going to sleep now ヽ(●≧ω≦●)ﾉ


	5. Mon, Sept 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooow guys how are you? <3 Still alive? Cause Not Today is coming out soon so... we should stay strong!  
> Anyway, thanks a lot, to all of you, we are surprised to see that you are so many to follow our fic and nothing can be better than that so we wanted to thank you <3 Also, big BIG hugs and kisses to the reviewers you are the best!
> 
> Hehe I'm happy to upload this chapter, so I'm really looking forward to see your impressions. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, hotter_than_a_platypus97  
  
* * *

| 

Okay, just, don’t freak out man, i’m already freaking out and ur the hyung so it's ur job to stay calm ok? Just… a friend told me i sent him a pic on thursday night and i had forgotten about it and i don't have it on my phone so maybe i deleted it in the meantime? Don’t know anyway here’s the pic. Plz stay calm ok? 

14:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** sent a picture.  


14:22  
  
---|---  
  
dude 

14:30

|   
---|---  
  
youve seen my PLATYPUS face, this is just me sleeping im calm i swear 

14:31

|   
---|---  
  
just whats with the caption? 

14:31

|   
---|---  
  
feels like its cut midsentence 

14:32

|   
---|---  
  
also, ur drunk self is stupid why would u send this lousy pic to describe “havin the best time of ur fucking life”? 

14:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

R u making fun of me? Don’t u get it? Well no, u won’t get it bc u don’t know me, I’m not the kind of guy to do that. And by "that" i mean: saying that kind of embarrassing things and takings pics of someone without asking first and TAKING PICS OF A HOT GUY SLEEPING and talkin about love (wtf?) and just gettin that high and…  
That’s ur fault. What have u done to me? 

14:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey platypus hyung what happened to ur fingers why aren’t u answering? 

14:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay ur at work maybe? No? Idk 

14:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry for gettin nervous hyung, i’m such a kid ur right 

14:46  
  
---|---  
  
wtf jungkook dont freak out like that srly its a party, people get drunk and take stupid pictures its normal i mean, do u know how many embarrassing blurry drunk selfies of me jimin has on his phone? tbh im surprised u dont have any in yours 

17:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway im at work rn yeah so, just calm down right? its not the end of the world, u took a pic of me lying like a dead platypus so what? 

17:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** sent a picture.  


17:30  
  
---|---  
  
what 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
wtf is this 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook wtf its not funny 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
is it still u talking? 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
who is this? 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry hyung i’m confused, it wasn’t me talking it was my friend (the one i told u about) he likes playing with my phone, especially when i fall asleep. I’m really sorry he must have bothered u 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:06

|   
---|---  
  
srly dont do that 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
tell ur stupid friend not to do that again 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
u freaked me out 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** took a screenshot. 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Why did u freak out? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
dont screenshot my upset face its not funny 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
dude how would u react if someone stole my phone to take a pic of me sleeping with a creepy caption like that 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U thought something bad happened to me? Srly? 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
of coruse i did have u seen the dman pic? 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
im mad a u rn 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I understand, i keep bothering u i’m sorry. And i apologize on my friend's behalf, he is as stupid as me. Excuse us plz 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats better, dont joke about stuff like that plz 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, i guess u didnt learn anything interesting in that supposedly soporific class of yours? 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
i dont even know what u study 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
what do u study? 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahaha well it wasn't a normal class, we were waiting for the results of something we did during the afternoon, and i have that bad habit of sleeping under pressure. I was very nervous all day and u know, with that pic, i couldn't handle it and i just slept. And well i don't know why i'm telling u all this haha  
I study arts, i major in drawing but i love photography as well but i don't have money to buy a good camera so… 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
did u get good results at least? 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
awww wait so ur an artist? dude thats so cool! i personally draw like a kindergartner yknow 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
hey show me smth u drew? 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, golden prize like a boss.  
Nooo “artist” is kinda exaggerated, i like drawing but i don't know if drawing likes me back! 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
golden prize? well that sounds hella prestigious, what does that even mean? 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
and im sure ur exaggerating cmon show meeeee 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaha oh no nothing, it just means that i ended in first place nothing that prestigious 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
"nothing that prestigious" yeah right do u want me to pull out my not amused face again? 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Honestly it will be way more beautiful than anything i will ever draw 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
kay well prove me wrong then, i send u a pic and you send me smth u drew 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It depends on the pic 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
right i let u set the deal here, what r ur terms? 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just be honest okay, tell me if it sucks that's the deal 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** sent a picture.  


22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry i had to take a pic, the quality sucks 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
dude i wanted to see ur drawing skills not ur photography skills 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
thats cheating 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I drew this i swear 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
NO WAY 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
SERIOUSLY 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
and u said drawing doesnt like u dude drawing is basically head over heels for u this is beautiful 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
im 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
WOW 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
impressive dude 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank you very much hyung 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
honestly dont underestimate yourself like that jungkook, ive seen talented kids before and i can tell u you have real talent 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
anyway i gotta go its late already 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**hotter_than_a_platypus97** changed his username to **platypus_is_weakness97**. 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot. 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank you hyung. Sweet dreams hyung 

23:00  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it, be patient, the plot/feels/actions are coming we just need to set the characters background and make you understand their interactions. (don't worry we are ahead of you, that's why we know that you will die soon) 
> 
> Now the funny part, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm terfassa, I'm Taehyung biased (LIKE BIASED THAT MUCH YA KNOW. THIS FIC IS REALLY HARD ON MY FEELINGS) and I'm the one in charge of Jeon Jungkook (bc i love dying seeing surprising selcas of Tae and ON TOP OF THAT i looooooooooooooove trolling pompom with cutie/awkward/shy Jungkookie, well i do die when i make him talk so...) 
> 
> Oh, do you guys want our Twitter accounts? Don't know if it could be useful to you but don't be afraid to talk to us, we like chatting ;) 
> 
> Anyway, see you soon, kisses :p


	6. Tue, Sept 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, just... There are 74 people following this fic this is so awesome seriously thank you so much we never though it'd work so quickly. Gamsahabnida! ヽ(●≧ω≦●)ﾉ  
> A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: please don't try to download the PDF version of the fic it's sooooo ugly I mean I've never seen anything so ugly before x)  
> One more thing: you'll learn something pretty important about Tae in this chapter, I'm looking forward for you guys to know about it eheh :D  
> One last last last thing haha: Jungkook is so handsome seriously I can't even with this kid.  
> Enjoooooooy~ ⊂◉‿◉つ
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


15:17  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

15:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry hyung 

15:20  
  
---|---  
  
kay 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
why r u sorry? 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
and why the pic? 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry i had to do it, i lost a bet... i'm sorry u were workin weren't u? 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i still am, im on a break rn 

17:35

|   
---|---  
  
but its not important, what sort of bet was that? 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No it is, i still don’t know if u sell platypuses for a living or not!  
A silly one 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm, dont know, would that imply selling myself or not? 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
wait thats weird 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, tell me more about that silly bet my break is boring 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahahaha yeah, it's weird  
I will if u tell me what u really do for a living. 

17:38  
  
---|---  
  
but thats not faiiiir i asked first 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
how about u try to guess, that'll be fun 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
i give u clues if ur really stuck 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay so... let me guess, u work for a circus as a clown and sometimes u cosplay a platypus for kids and on occasional times u take selfies with visitors bc u like that? 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
... 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
is that the kind of guy i am to u? 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
whatever, im not a circus platypus cosplayer 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Excuse me sir, but that's the only clues i have. U look like a platypus, u seem to be funny, and u send pics of urself to strangers. Am i wrong? 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
ur no stranger if ur jimins friend 

17:43

|   
---|---  
  
well something was true in ur circus platypus cosplayer attempt: i do work with kids 

17:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u hyung, it's nice to hear it  
Teacher? 

17:44  
  
---|---  
  
oh nice try, thats cute 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
but no im not a teacher 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
wait let me think of a clue 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
hmm... sometimes i really hate my job 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Honestly, i'm lost 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
if ur so lost u can tell me about your bet and i'll tell u whats my job 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm... no. 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
well thats too bad my breaks over gotta go bye 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It was fun to talk to u again, plz do not hate ur job and have fun this afternoon  
Bye bye hyung 

17:46  
  
---|---  
  
so did u figure it out yet? 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
or do u need another clue? 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Looks like u want me to know more about u, hyung 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
nah actually i want to know more about why a college student would send a hot selfie to a weird guy he barely knows bc of a bet 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
and u leave me no choice so 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Man, it's just a bet, u know, like what u told me about parties and gettin drunk. Don't know why u keep talkin about some selfie i took, it's not even that hot 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
im curious i cant help it 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
but if u wont tell me about it then never mind 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I lost a dance battle against my friend and had to take this selfie and send it to u. Plz don’t ask me why u and not someone else... 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
dude 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
ur so not helping yourself here 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
why me? 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Srly man?  
Well  
Bc i had to send it to the person i was thinkin about and DON’T ASK ME WHY I WAS THINKING ABOUT U BC I DON’T FUCKING KNOW  
And I’m a fair player 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
wow its fine dont yell at me 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
more like, dont 'write everything in uppercase' at me but whatever 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
aww but ur so cute tbh, did u miss me that much? 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe? Maybe not? Or maybe i was thinking about why u were talking to someone like me? 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
u said yourself that u didnt even know why u were thinking about me 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
which is way much cuter and way much more embarrassing actually 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
but im a fair player too so i'll give u one more clue, and if u still cant find out by yourself i'll tell u what i do 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
unless u want to find out by yourself? 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah that's why i'm looking for answers, bc what i said is too embarrassing and i don't want to look cute in front of a platypus  
Tell me some clues, i love games 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
yeah good luck with the 'cute' part 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, one new clue is 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
*dum dum dum* 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
im still working rn 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Do u work in a hospital? R u a doctor or a nurse? 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh u found sooner than i thought! im not exactly a doctor though 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
not yet 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
next year i hope i'll be 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
im still an intern for now though, at seoul childrens hospital 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
now were even 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow ur amazing! That's impressive good luck for the end of ur studies hyung! Waow i'm surprised, is it difficult? U work a lot don't u? How do u manage? It must be very tiring... 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
haha well i would be lying if i told u it wasnt difficult, but i dont really mind actually 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda work all the time, especially bc im still an intern which is basically a synonym for slave 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
a friend of mine was okay to cover me so i was able to come to busan for a few days which is most of the time IMPOSSIBLE 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
and when i dont work i sleep cause im so tired 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
but i love it so much, it doesnt really matter yknow? 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow this makes me feel very bad and sad, i'm happy u like what u do it's the most important and i'll support u you'll become the most important platypus-doctor of Seoul but... u know, u just have to tell me if u wanna go to sleep, i'm a kid i don't really understand when my hyungs r tired and ur too nice to me i don't deserve it but if u tell me to stop talking i'll understand i won't be upset 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
ah but its fine, im on night duty tonight and nothings happening so i guess that makes me the most bored platypus-doctor of seoul rn 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
honestly talking to u keeps me awake 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
its nicer than having to blend in all the gossipy hallway talks 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
u seem like a good kid, u dont have to minimize yourself like that 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm happy i can help u hyung 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
sooo watcha doing rn kookie? 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I was supposed to sleep, so i'm just lying on my bed with my phone and talking to u and... that's it 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
oh right, u get up early for college i guess? 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
u should sleep then, dont want u to fall asleep in class so your friend can play weird pranks on me again 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I do but i don't mind staying up if it's for u, don't worry about me i'll awake and i locked my phone with a new password 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
thats sweet but its fine really 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
u can talk to me in the morning i'll still be there hehe 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur too kind, sorry then im going to sleep 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


22:58  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
wow ok so thats very weird 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
not the pic the pic is good ur not weird ur pretty hot actually 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
but like srly dont send that kind of pic to anyone... 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, good night jungkookie! 

23:24

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so is everyone mentally prepared for Not Today tomorrow? Cause I'm SO NOT.  
> I'm afraid you'll never get to read the end of this fic cause we're all gonna die tomorrow anyway.  
> It was nice meeting you my friends.  
> Fighting! (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> -pompom


	7. Wed, Sept 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii how are you guys? Streaming like everyone?  
> No first, we need to talk about the fic. Thanks again to all of you, we are surprised to see how many you are to follow this, we are so so so happy thanks a lot! We love doing this you know, but seeing how much you like it makes us love it even more so thank you very very much <3 
> 
> Okay, now just let me say one single thing related to THE MV (like THE MV OF THE CENTURY): da fuck have u all seen Taehyung and his bandana and for god sake why is he sooo handsome and why always in front of the camera im so done, Jungkook is killing us with his gun i swear he did it on purpose plz stop Jeon fucking Jungkook 2k17 and... then there is Park Jimin and THAT FUCKING KILLING PART ON THE CHOREO damn. I wanna dance now.
> 
> You know I think about it, but we really thought BigHit would troll us with Not Today (like : NOP NOT TODAY LOL) it could have been perfect with the title of the song lol but no they did release it and killed us all. I heard that they had a problem with their Youtube account that's why they were late... have u other information? 
> 
> Okay I'll just shut up for now and let you read, see ya in the end notes, for important (fic related) information :P  
> Hope you will like this chapter <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

wtf did u know that the platypus is a mamal that actually lays eggs?? 

03:47

|   
---|---  
  
(the real platypus, not me obviously) 

03:53

|   
---|---  
  
(and yes wikipedia is my night duty best friend) 

03:55

|   
---|---  
  
"Although powerful enough to kill smaller animals such as dogs, the venom is not lethal to humans, but the pain is so excruciating that the victim may be incapacitated." 

05:17

|   
---|---  
  
well wouldnt have guessed that, thats kinda violent 

05:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good morning hyung, how r u? Seems like u've been up all night? Anyway, i'm happy to learn all this first thing in the morning, didn't think u could be so dangerous haha 

05:40  
  
---|---  
  
hey ur up early 

05:42

|   
---|---  
  
not gonna complain if u can talk to me again now, the night was looooong its nice to have u back 

05:42

|   
---|---  
  
plus my phone died and i had to wait til like half an hour ago so a friend could lend me his charger 

05:43

|   
---|---  
  
so i had to stop right in the middle of my wild platypus research which is sad 

05:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im always up early  
Ahaha ur funny, didn't think u would be happy to have me back, anyway, now tell more about ur family and ur siblings i'd be pleased to learn more about ur kind 

05:48  
  
---|---  
  
ah id love to but i actually think i was adopted 

05:49

|   
---|---  
  
like 

05:50

|   
---|---  
  
im the only platypus in my family 

05:50

|   
---|---  
  
im still searching for my peers 

05:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Too sad, u don't have any platypus brothers and sisters? Maybe we should go to Australia someday, i'm sure u could communicate with them and try to find ur real identity 

05:53  
  
---|---  
  
ah nope, no platypus siblings more like… 

05:54

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know, pink unicorn siblings i guess 

05:55

|   
---|---  
  
but who knows maybe someday i'll be able to have my own platypus family 

05:55

|   
---|---  
  
wtf im talking nonsense sorry im rly tired 

05:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, i'm not tired but i'm talking about platypus siblings and reading about pink unicorns while having breakfast and i kinda find all this funny, entertaining and interesting. So... i do think that's bc we r both weirdos 

06:16  
  
---|---  
  
sorry i kinda disappeared, there was an emergency 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
im glad i was able to entertain ur breakfast time though 

16:38

|   
---|---  
  
hope u didnt get too bored during the day 

16:39

|   
---|---  
  
without ur weirdo platypus to talk to 

16:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I hope everything went well, and u know, don't feel obliged to text me back immediately hyung even if without u i can't think about platypuses and that may be the first cause of depression here in Korea 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
ah really i should change my profile pic or im gonna be a platypus forever in ur mind, thats not glorious 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No don't 

16:55  
  
---|---  
  
well thats a pretty categorical answer 

16:56

|   
---|---  
  
u sure? i mean its an old pic i probably have better 

16:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well if i said it like that it's bc u probably have better 

16:58  
  
---|---  
  
wut? 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
u lost me here 

16:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, seems kinda obvious 

17:00  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but like 

17:01

|   
---|---  
  
u said i probably have a better pic than the platypus one 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
yet i shouldnt change it? 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah that's it 

17:02  
  
---|---  
  
i still dont get it 

17:03

|   
---|---  
  
but whatever, i'll keep the platypus one for now i guess 

17:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Srly, u really don't get it? Ur so naive, that's cute and i mean it hyung 

17:04  
  
---|---  
  
aaaah well plz enlighten me then 

17:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sure Jimin hyung told u before 

17:05  
  
---|---  
  
jimin? 

17:05

|   
---|---  
  
um i mean hes the one who took the platypus pic but i dont see how hes related to this 

17:06

|   
---|---  
  
can u just get to the point? 

17:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i won't lie to u, ur hot that's the reason. And by that i mean i don't want people to die bc of some "normal" pic of u, i'm kindhearted u know, i care about people's well being 

17:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

17:08

|   
---|---  
  
u think my normal face is a danger to people? 

17:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup ur handsome man 

17:14  
  
---|---  
  
says the guy who sent a duck face selfie in his underwear to a guy he doesnt even remember 

17:15

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks i guess 

17:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i apologize for that if u didn't like it, i'm quite clumsy with facial expressions 

17:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


17:18  
  
---|---  
  
okay now i never said i didnt like it 

17:18

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:18

|   
---|---  
  
cause thats obviously inhuman 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
all im saying is that its weird for u to find ME hot when ur 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
u know 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
you 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
also ur normal face just made my day srly ur adorable im smiling like an idiot rn look at what u did 

17:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good afternoon hyung, i'm THE friend (the one u took for a creep who was kidnapping Kook) and i stole his phone just to tell u that he is hiding his face behind his notes (yeah, he is blushing, like TOO MUCH) and avoiding eye contact like a girl it's funny. And yeah, i've just won another bet thanks to you, so thank you very much. 

17:26  
  
---|---  
  
oh hi 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
nice to meet u dude, im kim taehyung 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
can u please tell jungkook thay he still needs to work on that 'cute' part cause from what i understand here hes still not helping himself 

17:28

|   
---|---  
  
at all 

17:29

|   
---|---  
  
also dont tease him too much thats not nice 

17:29

|   
---|---  
  
also i was 100% serious about the hot part and like 203842% serious about the adorable part 

17:30

|   
---|---  
  
just cuz hes not helping himself and i dont rly want to help either 

17:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nice to meet you, i'm Yugyeom, but u can call me Yug and honestly, we do tease each other a lot so don't worry it's not a problem. On the other hand, even if i'm a close friend b ih bjfszryccv Yhv!5&@@(:; «00/++:: 

17:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hello again platy hyung, plz don't mind him he is crazy 

17:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And what he said wasn't true, i was just trying to understand some stuff i had written in my book that's all 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
dude plz u take art courses 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
as if u had books 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
or took notes in them 

17:35

|   
---|---  
  
more like taking cutie selfies in class hm? 

17:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck u 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didn't mean it like that i'm sorry 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ur right 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

About the courses not about the selfies and i hate that stupid judging emoji 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And Yug is smiling like that stupid emoji i hate him 

17:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im tired… 

17:37  
  
---|---  
  
awww u upset? 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
eheh dont be 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
hes ur friend, his main purpose is to tease u 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
also u cant lie to me, i know what a selfie taken in class looks like, im older than u remember? 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
and this emoji is one of my favourites dont insult it 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
(just so u know i think u just broke the record of how many messages u send at once) 

17:40

|   
---|---  
  
(wow i talk way too much someone stop me) 

17:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm not upset, and it will NEVER be ur's or Yug's fault... but it won't change the fact that this emoji is annoying  
(Lets just ignore what u said here)  
(And here too, i wanna keep listening to everything u say) 

17:42  
  
---|---  
  
nah ur not upset but you were hiding behind ur non-existent art papers and sending me 7 messages in a row 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
SEVEN dude 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
if thats not panic i dunno what is 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
but nevermind, tell me more about that bet ur friend mentioned instead 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

That was not panic, i'm a calm person u should know that by now, and i don't know why i could not send 7 messages in a row when u ALWAYS do that 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats cause im NOT a calm person 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
and did u really think i wouldnt notice u ignoring my question young man? 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but that's not a reason i should have the right to send more than 1 message in a row too 

17:51  
  
---|---  
  
i didnt say u couldnt do it i just said it was suspicious 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
but do u know whats even more suspicious? 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
the fact that u keEP IGNORING MY QUESTIon dude 

17:53

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U act like a cop rn it's fun haha 

17:55  
  
---|---  
  
DUDE 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
u know i can find the answer by myself if i really want to right? 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then do it, i bet u won't be able to.  
Hahaha 

17:57  
  
---|---  
  
wont be able to? 

17:58

|   
---|---  
  
ur kidding its so easy 

17:58

|   
---|---  
  
all i have to do is ask jiminie to give me yugyeom's number 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
im positive he has it cuz he knows like, all busan 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
and im pretty sure yugyeom would be happy to discuss this with me 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
18:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wooo Jimin-hyung is THAT popular? Amazing!  
Well ur very hopeful, Yug would never do that haha 

18:02  
  
---|---  
  
i guess so, i dont even know how u two met actually, jimin and u 

18:04

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
since ur no fun im just gonna go to sleep i guess 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
all alone in my poor platypus home 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
in my sad cold bed 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
with no one to talk to 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
aaah… 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well u were right about one thing, i do have some old pics i took during class and i'll prove u that i'm funny too 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


18:08  
  
---|---  
  
omg jungkook dont try to start a 'ridiculous selfie contest' with me ur so gonna loose 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
its a nice one though, ur good 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
but no joke i think i'll really try to get some sleep here 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
im still sad about that bet stuff yknow 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
but i had u flustered like a schoolgirl so thats fine for now 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


18:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What. The. Fuck. 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you still alive after that "boxy Tae" pic? When pompom sent it to me, my brain froze for like 5 minutes haha x') 
> 
> Yeah also, you should know that next chapter is a bit different from those we wrote until then bc we will change the point of vue. It won't be Jungkook and Taehyung chatting but you will see who and, don't worry, it's for the sake of the plot~ 
> 
> We love you, plz pompom do not forget that Tae with a bandana is a concept u know.  
> Sorry for those annoying notes, I like talking but I'm not interesting u.u'
> 
> See you soon :)


	8. Fri, Sept 25th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> So we're back with a new chapter that will be a little different cuz... *dum dum dum* I won't tell you you'll see it in a few seconds.  
> Anyway we hope you'll enjoy this, we had soooooo much fun writing it! (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> ALSO: there are more than 100 followers and 200 kudos and this fic and we posted it less than a week ago... So thank you we're really happy we get to share our work with so many people (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Enjoy the chap ladies, and good evening! <3  
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey Taetae 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taetaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u ignoring ur Jiminie? 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:19  
  
---|---  
  
im sleeping leave me alone 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

so sleeping is more important than me? im offended 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
how r u even bored? 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
ur never bored 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
dont u have dance class rn or smth? 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah well ur right actually 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats why i was thinking about u 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u maybe remember that guy that was at the party? 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is next to me talking with his awkward friend 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i've never thought he was this kind of guy... u know strange kinks 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like: why would he get so emotional talking about platypuses? 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just don't speak to him too much ur already weird enough, dont want u to become like ur bro 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
wat 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
wait give me a sec 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
u sure he said "platypus"? 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man im sure its not like i heard that word everyday 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u know i need advice 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
dont u want to check? 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
just in case u know? 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

check? check what? u crazy? “hello, r u really talkin bout platypuses cause i have a friend in Seoul who wants confirmation” 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u sure u have slept? 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
shut up i was working last night 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
never mind 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
what did u want advice about? 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well u dont know him, but that guy (Jungkook) is like, mute. not literally mute but he barely talks to people other than his friend and i can see that they r really close. 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but close as friends, like us 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

except we r better bc im me and ur u and we r the best 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u follow? 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
jungkook as in jeon jungkook? 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
wait forget i said that 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
whats the problem, why do u need advice? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
no wait forget about that too 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
arent u supposed to be 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
dANCING rn? 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hobi is late we r waitin for him, but r u sure ur okay? 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait no i dont care i want an answer 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

listen 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if i ever teased u about some platypus pic u have on ur phone or the fact that ur drawing platypuses on ur notebooks in class... 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how would u react? 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like: shying away from the only person u talk to? and nearly hitting ur bestie that u love so much bc of some australian animal? 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(they were on wikipedia man, searching about that wtf) 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
what 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
the 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
are you talking about???? 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
this is ridiculous im probably still dreaming anyway 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
im going back to sleep, i dont see how i can help u with that 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kim Taehyung 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

do NOT move ur ass 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i get it 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

there is something 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

speak Kim, why'd u think its a dream 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no wait 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

is there something with platypuses on TV that i missed? 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why r u even 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just speak 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
yeah dude u probably missed the most epic 'phineas and ferb' episode of all times this morning 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
srly how am i supposed to know why ur friend and his friend r talking about platypuses? 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
i barely know this jeon jungkook guy 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
and im in fucking seoul rn 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

really? 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait no ur joking 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what does Seoul or Busan have to do with it? 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

man ur weird 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like weirder than usual 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u do have something to tell to ur bestie 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im here buddy, this will stay between us i swear 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
IM weirder than usual? 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
dude i come back to busan for four days 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
FOUR days and im supposed to know why jungkook and yugyeom r talking about some ridiculous platypuses? 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
why do U even want to know about that? 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I KNEW IT 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I KNEW 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I NEVER MENTIONNED YUGYEOM'S NAME 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now speak boy or ill come kick ur ass 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
wut 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
whos yugyeom? 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae, u know me right? 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know im not stupid right? 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know i can kill ya if u keep acting like u wanna hide something from me even if im the closest friend u have right? 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
right 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
okay 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
i may or may not have been talking with this jeon jungkook guy after the party 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
a little 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
but yknow 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
just the usual like "hi im kim taehyung i dont remember u cause i was drunk" "hi im jeon jungkook i dont remember u either but u look like a platypus lol" and thats it 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
R U DONE NOW? 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so uve been talkin with this hot guy and didn’t even tell me? 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and now, they r talking about u and he gets all shy and red? 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AND HE HAS PICS OF U ON HIS PHONE? 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson is gonna love this. 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
noooo cmon dont tell jackson hyung 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
wait no, theres nothing to tell actually, we were just talking u know 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
shy and red? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u know i tell him everything 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah he’s red like a girl in those cliché dramas and he yells at Yugyeom, and says (exactly like YOU) that there is nothing, and after that he turns around and stands with his back to his friend and he 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae, r u just... u know... a little interested? 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
"and he" what? 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
no dont tell me i dont care im not interested i have better things to do 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
like 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
u know 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
sleeping 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

srly. 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i'm disappointed man 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

didn't think u had bad taste 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how can sleeping be better than Jeon fucking Jungkook 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or even ME 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im ur bestie, man dont be that rude im emotionally hurt u know 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i learnt some bad news today 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i learnt that my cute boxy smile best friend didn't like me back and im hurt 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
owww cmon jiminie dont be like that 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
19:55

|   
---|---  
  
also its ur fault, u shouldve warned me that ur friends circle now included people like jeon jungkook 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
i was not prepared 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
but dont worry, i still love u the most u know 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
(even more than Jackson hyung does) 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwww Taetae ur so cuuuuuteeee~ dont do this to me im smiling like and idiot rn ur the best i luv ya aah it's been so long since we’ve seen each other (4 fucking loooong days) i miss ur boxy smile so much! 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i'll tell ya more about Jungkookie later if u want, now im gonna go for about two hours we r gonna practice but do not forget to tell me everything about u two 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
shhhhhh im not cute ur just oversensitive 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
but i miss u too jiminie 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u later, good luck for practice 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about Jimin?  
> Truth is, Jimin is all of us. I mean, actually, terfassa was writing Jimin here because that's what's happening when Jimin is chatting with Taehyung. But long story short, he's a cute, fluffy fangirl that must be protected at all costs.  
> Again tell us what you think, we're always so happy to have some feedback! <3 <3  
> ヽ(●≧ω≦●)ﾉ  
> -pompom  
>   
> PS: You guys have no idea what a mess it is to code Jimin's part. For the "normal" chapters it's okay because we only struggle with Tae's part as Jungkook doesn't really send multiple messages... But here it was like coding 5 Taehyungs wtf x_x'


	9. Fri, Sept 25th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow our fic got one week old today and u know, i'm always amazed by the number of followers and the number of kudos we have. That's incredible, I would have never thought our fic would be loved that much. That's so overwhelming, but overwhelming in the good way <3 So thank you, we will always be thankful and we love you guys so much :)
> 
> Enjoy your reading *kisses*
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

dude 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
beware of park jimin 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
remember what i told u about him being kind-hearted and all? 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
hes really not 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good evening hyung, so why would u say that? Thought he was ur best friend 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no he is but hes dangerous yknow 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dangerous like what? And u sure ur okay, sending me only one message, its like ur... dont know, not u? 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
remember those creepy girls in middle school that wanted to know about every single detail of ur life? 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
well thats him 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
also whats wrong with me sending only one message, u do that all the time 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry to disappoint, i have/had like 0 interactions with girls but i do interact a little with u and when i do send a lot of messages u find it weird, so... u know what i mean 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah right im sure girls have no interest in u 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
(thats irony of course) 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
(which is difficult to tell when u cant hear or see me) 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
(see im sending multiple messages again do u feel better?) 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U didnt see me in middle school, well u dont see me rn either but im that boring awkward nerd so, nothing that sexy  
Yeah i feel better and yeah i can do it too without it being strange 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
well u didnt see ME in middle school 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt have girls to deal with 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
i had park jimin 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe its better than being alone isnt it? I cant tell, ive never had anyone like him by my side, or anyone at all haha 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
awwwww 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
dont say that thats so sad 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
22:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha i dont understand why its sad? Havent talked about the one-hour bus ride yet! 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
pleaaase no not the bus ride of sadness 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
dude ur so emo 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
ur so emo ur even an art student 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
srly someone needs to give u a hug 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
ask jimin he loves hugs 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
WAIT NO dont do that 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I dont get it what makes me emo? And what hugs have to do with this, im not sad... ? 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
i just 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
nevermind forget about that 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur dance practice? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh fine its sweet to ask, Hoseok was late so we practiced less than usual but he was very hard on us this time so 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hum wait. 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Havent told u about dance before, how do u know about it? 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
its jimins fault 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
i told u hes dangerous 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
whatever 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
tell me more about it, when did u start dance lessons? 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would he be dangerous if he tells u that we take dance lessons together? Arent u being hard on him? 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
just 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
whats with u tonight, why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden? 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum really? U think im asking more than usual? Sorry then ill stop if its annoying i just... dont know... wanted to know more 

23:00  
  
---|---  
  
i didnt say its annoying 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
its just weird 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe its not, i dont know, i dont really know u that well i suppose 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i can assure u that im weird, so its normal that i do 'not normal' things dont worry haha 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
im weird too in case u didnt quite get that yet 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
only difference is that ur weird and cute, thats a real deal 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
im weird and apparently a platypus so 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur wrong about something hyung, im not cute  
But dont worry u’ll still be the best weird platypus i’ll ever know 

23:08  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
youre not cute and girls have no interest in you 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
mark my words here: 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
dude ur so blind 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
anyway its kinda late, you work on saturdays dont u? 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
you should go to sleep u weird awkward emo little nerd 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i know i should sleep but im too busy dealing with all the girls im speaking to rn, its hard when ur that popular, even sweet platypuses r chatting with me now 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
is that irony as well? 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
wait where does the irony start and where does is end? 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
is the whole message ironic? 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook? 

23:20

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you liked that chapter :p it was awkward I agree, but that's Jungkookie and Tae and this fic so x')  
> I'm extremly sorry again for this little chapter, tomorrow pompom is going to post an important chapter (chapter 10 already o.o wow) you are going to love it <3  
> I have nothing so interesting to say, hum, oh yes I love you and be prepared, we are coming back soooon ~


	10. Sat, Sept 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!  
> I'm not gonna talk much because I don't have anything to say haha... There's a new and important character appearing for the first time in this chapter so... Let's see what you guys think! (¬‿¬)  
> Terfa and I are on a break this week so we are massively writing and the plot is getting reaaaally interesting lately ｡◕‿◕｡  
> Just saying : there will be feels.  
> ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿  
> Anyway, enjoy this cute chapter! *hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


07:51

|   
---|---  
  
good morning btw 

07:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good morning hyung,  
WAW thats amazing thats so epic! Im sad for the kid who forgot this 

08:20  
  
---|---  
  
i know right i mean how can u even forget that thing??? 

09:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


20:19  
  
---|---  
  
oh this episodes awesome! 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
ur bus ride of sadness wont be that sad now ;) 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

And u hyung, u busy? Im not disturbing u with platypus stuff while ur busy building a future for ur platypus family? 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
ah i wish 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda bored actually 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont have any platypus kids to play with 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
so i was thinking about some new stratagems to annoy my neighbour 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
but if ur free to talk maybe i wont have to haha 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no thats a good idea! What is he like? What were u thinking about? Have some ideas? 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
whats what like? 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
my neighbour?? 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
wanna help me annoy him? 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah why not 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm… yeah sure if u dont have anything to do 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
lets see, what can i tell u about him… 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
hes works in computers or something like that i think 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
u know, short, pale, grumpy 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
he works at home very often but i think he sleeps instead 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
and he hates when someone 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
(me) 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
wakes him up for no reason lol 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats funny its like ur describing some cliché manga-character haha, so do u kinda… make noise on purpose sometimes? 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
well yeah thats where all the fun comes from 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
(also now that u mention it he kinda has a manga character face) 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
(but so do u i guess) 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
(even though im not sooo familiar with ur face yet) 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay so, really idk what i should answer to but yeah ur neighbour or more like his not well being is more important than my face so… lets just plan what we will do to annoy him ok? 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
oh, getting mischievous arent we? 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
im opened to suggestions 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum, just, how far can u go? Bc, well, dont want u to be in trouble 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
nothing illegal thats it 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
and nothing that may hurt him cause 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
yknow, im kind of a doctor i dont really like that 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awww thats cute. What if u say that u have a problem with ur wifi, but u have something urgent to do, go and use his computer and just, u know, put some annoying or disturbing videos on Youtube, or some shitty music 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
i could ask if i can use his laptop for that ‘something urgent’ and stream some random kpop songs in the background to mess up with his suggested videos 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
imagine ur youtube homepage filled with g-dragons face 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Don’t know what is the problem if its G-Dragon, just do it with platypuses related videos it will be funnier 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
srly stop with the platypus thing or someday ur gonna start talking about it with someone who isnt me and it’ll be embarrassing 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
for you 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
nothings wrong with g-dragon though, i kinda like him but trust me its NOT my neighbours style 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah we’ll see if it happens to me to speak to anyone hahaha  
Good then, do it and tell me what r his reactions 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
kay lets go 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
im so sad, i cant tell u about his reactions yet 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
he turned off the laptop as soon as i left and went back to sleep 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
but he was staring at me the whole time i was writing this “very important email to my manager thats basically going to decide of my careers fate” and 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
have u ever seen someone looking at you and their eyes look like actual machine guns? 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U sound like some spy its so hilarious just dont play with fire ur an aquatic animal, but, what kind of videos have u seen? 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
i dunno i had a random exo playlist running in the background 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
on a side note, if i DO change my profile pic will u eventually start realizing that im actually a human being? 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

“on a side note” yeah ur funny. Am i seeing a weakness here? What will it change anyway? U will still be "platypus hyung" hehe 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
hey 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
i have a name u know? 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
like, would u appreciate it if i called u “baby face” all the time? 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
oh that could be interesting though 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah u do, but u havent told me what was ur name so... ill just use the platypus thing bc its cute and it suits u and im being nice to u that way, u know what i mean 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
whats cute is the fact that ur completly ignoring my “baby face” comment 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
whats less cute is that youve forgotten my name 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
and u werent even drunk enough for it to be an excuse 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe u were? 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur not cute rn thats not nice hyung, thats why im not going to remember ur name 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
whaaaaaat 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
u dont want to remember my name because im not cute enough? 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:27

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i dont have ur baby face so its a little difficult 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot. 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow okay... why this pic? 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
you said i wasnt cute 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
(which is kinda hurtful tbh) 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
this is me trying to be cute 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
and failing apparently 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo i didnt meant it like that! I said that u werent cute bc u keep telling me that i have a baby face i wasnt speaking about ur appearance, more about ur behaviour 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ur cute 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
you know when i say u have a baby face i dont actually mean that you look like a baby 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
its not a bad thing 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
its just that… 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know u have childish features somehow and it makes you look adorable but you can obviously do more than 'adorable' 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
its not a bad thing really 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well im a grown man, i rather do some "not so adorable" things… 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
such as? 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taking screenshots of a cute naive guy (acting like a creep) while teasing him non stop 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
and u dont even know his name, dude that sucks 

21:31

|   
---|---  
  
just sayin 

21:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup told ya, im not adorable 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, sure ur not jungkookie 

21:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung u angry? 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
angry? 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
why would i be angry...? 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sorry forget what i said just... 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Don't want you to be mad 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
hey its fine, im not mad i promise 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda joking when i say i dont want you to see me as the weird guy who looks like a platypus forever 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
well no its a little true but 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda fine with it 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im relieved ur not the kind of person to take my teasing seriously Taehyung hyung cause i can be myself with u so its cool (and yeah i did remember, or its more like i never couldve forgotten) 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
i dont think anyone has ever called me taehyung hyung before 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
well, no some patients have but… 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
its not the same, it doesnt count 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
haha thats so weird 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
i could get used to it though 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
thank you for remembering jungkook-ah 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U sure ur not the drunk one here? Haha maybe its because im tired but i dont understand why u think its different, i mean im just someone u have met and u'll forget just like another patient  
Dont thank me hyung its weird haha 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
nah u probably cant understand why but it is different 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have to be professional with you, u know, like 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
emotionless? 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
maybe not such a harsh word but still, u got the idea 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
and youre not my responsibility 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
thats entirely different trust me 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
r u home yet? you should probably get some sleep if ur too tired :) 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Didnt know u saw some sort of a relationship in us, but what i do know is that ur anything but emotionless!  
Yup i am home 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
yeah cause youve never seen me at work haha 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
u have to wake up early don't u? 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
if ur home then go to sleep now, if ur the grown man you pretend to be u shouldnt have to be told that ;) 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Neither did u  
Hahaha thats super sweet thank you yeah ill go cause im very tired and tomorrow is a kinda special day, good night hyung and if u work tomorrow, plz do not hate it and do ur best 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
aah, really you dont have to tell me not to hate my job, i really dont, its just 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
not always easy 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe not in the way you think, i dont know 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know what you think 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaaah im talking too much again i should stop 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
goodnight jungkook-ah, do ur best tomorrow as well 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone understood who is Taehyung's neighbour (if you didn't you should be ashamed cause it's really easy) ಠ_ಠ  
> So I'm gonna say it because I have to say it because my heart kinda betrayed me when I read this : OMG JUNGKOOKIE SAID "TAEHYUNG HYUNG" THIS IS SO CUTE THIS IS ADORABLE THIS IS BEAUTIFUL.  
> See you later guys I'm gonna go stitch my aching heart in the dark angsty corner of my bedroom.
> 
> Love you guys. ◉_◉
> 
> -pompom


	11. Sun, Sept 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! How are you guys? Well tonight I'm back with a surprise cause you will have two chapters instead of one! Yeah, you heard me! TWOOOO!!!!  
> No let's be honest, this one is short, like Jimin' hands in fact, short and cute that's why I wanted to post two chapters x)  
> We hope you will like it anyway,  
> I'm not gonna say so much here, see ya in the next Author Note ;) 
> 
> *so much looove*  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

hey look at this its so cool 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
<https://youtu.be/A1gJQpMSkEU>

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
it'll cheer u up if ur bored on the bus 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good evening hyung, im sorry for this very late message u know i had work all day and i fell asleep during the bus ride of sadness and i just came home, how was ur day 

21:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


21:40  
  
---|---  
  
ah u did?? u must be exhausted :( 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u enjoyed the vid though, the synchronization is sooo good 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
you'll have to show me if u try 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I am yes but nothing unusual really,  
I looooved it so much i'll ask Yug or Jimin if they wanna try it with me we'll take a vid if we manage it! 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
if u come home so late every weekend its only normal u get tired… 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
i wont keep u up for too long, get some rest, you'll keep me updated on that choreo stuff 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams jungkookie~ 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont worry about me hyung im used to it, if u were holding me from sleeping i would have told u, i like chatting with u (and i'll update u, i promess) so plz dont feel guilty,  
Have a nice sleep hyung 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed it, thank you for all the readers and their fabulous comments <3


	12. Tue, Sept 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!  
> You know, I always want to say that when I see our statistics I say "Wow there is too much numbers here, there is a bug" bc wow the number of hits if hitting me lol  
> Thank you so much for liking our fic, really, we feel proud to see how you are all susbcribing and following us even if the fic is so young o.o  
> STRONG POWER THANK YOU <3
> 
> Anyway, if you are with your family, go and lock urself in your room, sit down on your couch and read this chapter because, OHMYGOD, you are all going to die. 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

Good evening hyung, how r u? I hope im not disturbing ya during work or ur sleep or ur «annoy my grumpy neighbour» session but i kinda tried something i wanted to show u  
And yeah im out with friends and getting booored 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


22:35  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
my 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
god 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
is that a platypus attempt i see here??? 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
dude welcome to the family 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahahaaha! Im so happy i got accepted, how many r we? Two isnt it? Haha 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
haha, yeah sadly were only two, but now u can help me enlarge the family 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
hum 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
plz forget about that last sentence 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
anyway why is my foetus platypus bored if hes out with friends hum? ur friends are that boring?? 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahaha just, do u... u know... think before speaking/writing something? Like, ur a medical student arent u? Im not mean im just curious, ur so impulsive its cute 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
with my friends i really dont haha 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
thats a problem sometimes 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
like when i speak with jimin and i end up telling him things that i intended to keep for myself u know 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
but hes my best friend so its okay i guess, its better if he knows, im not a big fan of secrets 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
or like when i talk with u and i say stupid things and i kinda feel bad bc you end up thinking im really weird and creepy 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
work is different though 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats mature, u can isolate personnal and professional life ur impressive, not what u think i see u (weird and creepy) dont underestimate me hyung im not blind 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
oh so you actually dont think im weird and creepy? 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Of corse not! Why would i? And why wouldnt i be the weird and creepy one? 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
i dont know, people usually think im weird… 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
whats weird is when they dont 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
so maybe youre right, maybe youre the weird one 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
youre out with friends and texting with me and im not freaking u out apparently so u must be a little weird 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
(im joking of course ur not weird, u just seem shy and its easy to mix it up i guess) 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
(ive used the word 'weird' way too many times) 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, my uni friend Namjoon (the one i drew and u thought it was a photo) asked me to join him out, but he chose a different bar and he is flirting with the bartender and they r so awkward (even for me) and i thought it was better to talk to u instead of speaking with them bc ur way more interesting (and less pinky) so yeah im weirder 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait, u said im shy? Im not 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
ouch, third wheel is not nice 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
i guess it is better to talk with me 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
i let u choose what we'll discuss: 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
do u want to gossip about ur friend flirting around with a bartender (plz that so cliché i hope the bartenders cliché-hot too at least) 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
or do u prefer to talk about the fact that u may or may not be a shy person? 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung ur so cruel, why wont we talk about this instead, the fact that ur the cliché of the hot/cruel badass in the movies? 

23:02  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** changed his profile picture 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
okay now i look like a hot and cruel badass we can talk 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
although im a little sad, i kinda wanted to know more about that bartender 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
or ur shyness 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
but i said i'd let u choose so 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats hot, and sexy 

23:08  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats kinda the point 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why did u do that again? 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
u said u wanted to talk about me being a hot/badass/cliché/cruel movie character 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
im setting the mood here 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
plus my platypus face was kinda hauting me 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I did, but i didn't seem to understand the consequences and i do regret saying this bc ur way to set the mood is kinda... like “personal space destruction” 

23:11  
  
---|---  
  
i dont get it 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

“have u seen ur face” do u remember sayin this to me? Even Namjoon thinks ur hot (and he is head over heals for his bartender) fuck, how is the one who took the photo doing? I wouldnt have survived this 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i do remember actually 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
and well, thanks namjoon-ah i guess? why would u show him the pic though? 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
aah and its my hyung who took it actually, so hes quite used to my face u know 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I didnt he just stopped looking at the bartender bc i was making a stranger than usual face... anyway i do respect people that get used to this kind of face, do guys become gay bc of u? It could happen 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
i dont know, u tell me haha 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
or not 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
I dont know 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
nevermind, i didnt think you'd like the pic so much 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah for once i see a hot part of you so yeah i do appreciate 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
okaaay~ well good then 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
as long as ur not too bored anymore 

23:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I cant get bored with u, but with Nam's seems that yes so ill go home 

23:20  
  
---|---  
  
oh cmon it cant be that boring 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, if ur friend is good at flirting then its interesting 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
and if its bad at it its the ideal occasion to make fun of him and get him embarassed 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No i dont see things like that, i prefer my bed and my phone, so ill come back home quickly bc im out and its hot, im sweating i hate it 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
is it really that hot in busan rn? 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, its kinda late and all, r u ok? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The moon is beautiful tonight i wish i had a good camera, with my phone its just an egg 

23:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow, im hungry too… 

23:36  
  
---|---  
  
i see 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie, why dont u tell me about ur adorable baby face? 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I love it when people say «Jungkookie» it sounds sweet, as if the person cares about me haha but its false and its just a nickname, just like «platypus» u know? 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh im back home! 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
ok so yeah youre drunk i assume 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
why would you say "as if the person cares about me", i mean 'jungkookie' is a pretty intuitive nickname for you i think? 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
oh that's good, did u come back safely? 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im back and im fucking hot, like too hot cant handle it, wanna see? 

23:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I had to change my clothes they were so dirty, disgusting 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And you know what? I'm so drunk hyung, it makes me remember last time, thursday. Well, maybe back then i drank more... idk anyway, u know what? I remember what happened that night, im such a liar hahaha 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung, im so drunk fuck i wanna sleep 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
seriously jungkookie, u seem really wasted here 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
u should drink a lot of WATER rn, and take a shower you'll feel better 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
i cant exactly do anything to help u from where i am... although what was that about you remembering?? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U care about me bc its ur duty? Or bc u wanna know about that thursday night? Either way, its not bc its me so... im not that surprised everybody does that to everyone 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
no i care about u because thats who i am and if u let me in you'll have to accept that, that i will care 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
i do care 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
even more so because it seems that u dont and it hurts a little to see you so insecure when u obviously have so much for yourself 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
and thats also why i wish i remembered, its frustrating to know that i got to meet u in person but screw it away getting drunk 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
i dont even like getting drunk, it sucks 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not the one ur describing, im Jeon Jungkook oh there is a korean show on tv, im gonna watch it 

00:06  
  
---|---  
  
oh really, theres korean show on national tv? 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
now thats improbable 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook? 

00:30

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so you are still alive? Good then because what's coming is WAY worse than that, (too much fluff and ... ull see)  
> And I hate pompom for changing the profile pic, this is SO EVIL i don't like dying everyday it hurts. 
> 
> Oh and you can see that they r not texting everyday anymore bc it would have been strange, pay attention to the dates and the small details they do have importance in this fic bc we cant describe everything (what a shame).
> 
> (AND plzzz excuse my broken english i suck its not my native language)
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this, thank you to all of you and see you soon ~


	13. Wed, Sept 30th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!  
> I just say hi, I post the chapter and I'm going to bed cause I'm soooo tired ahah ^^'  
> See you in the end notes! ≧☉_☉≦
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

Good morning hyung, well im confused rn im really sorry for yesterday night ive just read the messages ive sent and i do apologize for it, dont take my drunk words seriously and plz excuse me for that,  
PS : nice new profile pic 

07:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


07:52  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

08:02

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats like the sweetest smile ive ever seen 

08:03

|   
---|---  
  
haha im sorry, ur just so cute its killing me 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
(and im also sorry for calling you 'cute' again i know u kinda dont like that but what else am i supposed to do???) 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
im glad youre feeling okay though, must be nice to be able to drink without consequences like that 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
although u talk without thinking when ur drunk, u know that? u become me lol 

08:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thank you, didnt know u would like the selfie that much im... normal ya know? Why would u say that about drinkin without consequences? 

08:07  
  
---|---  
  
nah thats not a normal smile trust me 

08:08

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

08:08

|   
---|---  
  
when i drink i need like a day to recover 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
but youve witnessed that already :/ 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
so i basically never drink cuz i always work the next day 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
maybe its for the best, idk 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

But when u dont work u drink so much u end up with me taking selcas and going on fake dates haha 

08:10  
  
---|---  
  
WHAT 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What? 

08:10  
  
---|---  
  
"going on fake dates" wtf? 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Forget about it, this message wasnt meant for u 

08:11  
  
---|---  
  
dude ur SO lying 

08:11

|   
---|---  
  
and why did u lie about u not remembering in the first place? 

08:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not lying i dont know what happened! 

08:12  
  
---|---  
  
yeah right 

08:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung hyung... u mad? 

08:13  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im mad why would you lie to me? 

08:14

|   
---|---  
  
forget it, its not like you had to tell me anything im just a random guy you met at a party nothing unusual 

08:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I didnt lie, its true idk what happened but i do have some random memories and i didnt tell u bc i thought they were a dream or something i was making up in my mind bc im so desperate bc ive just met a guy UNUSUAL and he is the nicest person i know and plz dont be mad i swear i do respect u a lot 

08:17  
  
---|---  
  
i cant even stay mad at u srly ur so annoying jungkookie 

08:19

|   
---|---  
  
aaah… 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
kay tell me what u remember 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im so sorry hyung i dont know why u keep being so nice to me im lucky to have u really 

08:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry i cant tell u more 

08:21  
  
---|---  
  
why not? 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
why would u think it wasnt real in the first place? 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Bc i do not interact with guys like u; honestly this is so unreal, even this conversation is unreal 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
what do u mean guys like me? 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nice, handsome, open, cheerful, caring... im the awkward kind of guy, not the “everybody loves u” kind of guy 

08:25  
  
---|---  
  
thats how u see me? 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
srly thats adorable 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
i dont see how its possible for people not to like you 

08:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha well im kinda hard to approach i think 

08:26  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im not surprised 

08:27

|   
---|---  
  
i told you u seem shy 

08:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

And ur cool with it? It doesnt annoy u? 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
im cool with it ;) 

08:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u platy hyung 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
aaaah but i dont look like a platypus anymore 

08:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Indeed but what do u want me to say? 

08:28  
  
---|---  
  
idk 

08:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


08:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Why dont u change ur profile pic with this drawing so i can say platy hyung again 

08:46  
  
---|---  
  
ahahah where did u find that? 

08:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well im kinda bored rn (uni and classes and all) so i draw this bc thats what i was thinking about : the only platypus-doctor i know 

08:54  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwww~ u drew this thats so cute plz stop ur killing me here >o<

08:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihihihi ur the one whos being cute there i cant stop smiling bc u found every single thing i do cute 

08:59  
  
---|---  
  
cant help it eheh 

09:06

|   
---|---  
  
i'll let u work if ur in class, fighting 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks hyung (even if i do prefer chatting with u) 

09:11  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was kind of a short chapter tbh... But we'll make up for it tomorrow, promise!  
> Also, what's that with Jungkookie being so secretive??? "Secret dates" and all? Dunno either, Terfa won't make him say what happened yet, we'll maintain the suspense for now.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *kisseeeees*
> 
> -pompom


	14. Wed, Sept 30th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry I should have posted this chapter earlier but I got busy and tired so I couldn't u.u *apologizes*  
> Anyway, I love you guys, love this fic, love pompom, love BTS, love their comeback stages, love their new style, love Tae's bandana, love life and all <3  
> No seriously, our holidays are over, we're gonna start school monday and it will be hard bc we are on the worst period of the year with projects and all. Maybe it will be impossible for us to keep the daily update, we are gonna think about how often we want to update.  
> We are currently writing chapter 32 or 33 I think, something like that, so we have time.  
> Honestly, I feel frustrated I can't tell you more about how the story has turned out to be but don't worry we know where we are going so I hope it won't be a mess for you. Please enjoy the reading <3
> 
> Thanks to the readers again, I feel like we have to reward you, you are all amazing <3 you make our days shine brighter with your comments. 
> 
> -terfassa

| 

hey how r u taetae? ur working arnt u? Well stop doing it we have important matters to discuss rn 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
hey, im fine 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
though im afraid i cant exactly STOP working yknow 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i dont care buddy 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was saying that we were at the studio today and Yugyeom wasnt there, but youknowwho was and he was either acting like a normal being, either acting toooooo weird 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but first i thought it was normal bc his friend wasnt there u know 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

to give ya an idea, he was very distracted, failed all his moves and kept looking at me, wanting to say something and apologizing and running away 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and thats when it gets funnier 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

in the end he came to me and asked me about that thursday night, he wanted to know what i remembered about both of u 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i answered what he knew, what u know too obviously, that u two left the party together to go out to that place and he wanted to know if the ‘drunk you’ told me something about what happened 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i told him that it was all i knew and he was RELIEVED man 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that he asked me with his cute face not to bring the party subject with you, so lets bring it 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taehyung what have u done that night? He is a pooor little kid u know 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

come ooooon taetae why u not answering me? 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
really u had to talk to me about that now? 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie im sorry im working i cant process all of that rn 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
and ur freaking me out, can u sum it up in, like 3 sentences plz? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he knows something i dont so im frustrated. Tell me what he knows Tae. Plz. 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

3 sentences 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
thanks jiminie ur perfect 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
but honestly i dont remember anything and jungkook didnt say a thing so... 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
im just as frustrated as u 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
even more actually 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

shit, this is getting serious 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love it 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson says thats probably bc he fucked u 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what do u think? 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
i think ur boyfriends stupid 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
why would he think that srly?? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
have u seen me? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
have u seen jungkook?? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
23:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he says “yeah ive seen u both, ur fuckable and no im smarter than u obviously” 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

in my point of vue 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think that this is going to be so much fun 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no seriously lets think about what could have really happened 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(even if Jackson is maybe right bc u were drunk) 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im sure thats hilarious 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
and completely impossible 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
and kinda funny i guess but id be funnier if i werent the only one who forgot everything 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooo ur wrong taetae its funny bc its u and bc u have forgotten 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and why would it be impossible? 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
ur so mean to me 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
and, hum 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
im pretty sure jungkook is not gay?? 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not im just acting like the best friend i should be 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im pretty sure u want him to be, dont u? 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
why would i want jungkook to be gay? 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we r gonna have this conv later 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im too tired to deal with u denying everything 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just tell me one thing taetae 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

r u two still chatting? 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
depends... 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
are u the one who wants to know 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
or is it jackson hyung? 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetaeeeeeeee im heartbroken rn 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why would u think id say everything to my boyfriend? 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and why would it cause a problem? 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why is he ur excuse? r u afraid of what HE could say? so... 

00:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

there is something 

00:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and u can speak he isnt there anymore hes taking a shower 

00:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see how much i care about u 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im still here trying to fix this while Jackson is taking a shower alone 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats sad ya know 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
then go take a damn shower instead of leaving ur poor boyfriend alone 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
but if u really want to know 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
yeah were still talking BUT im telling u this because ur my best friend and i expect u to pleaaaaase take that into account 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why r u talking like i would hit u? 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im just super happy for u and i wanna help u in ur love relationships 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or just relationships if u prefer 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what r u guys talking about? 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
no actually im talking like ur going to make fun of me 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
why do u sound like i told u i just got engaged? 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
we just talk about stuff u know, what he does at school and all, nothing crazy 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwww ur soooo cute both of uuu 

00:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but forget about that, give me more details, like... yeah, was it for him the sudden change of profile pic? 

00:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bc ur quite hot and i think he likes it too much 

00:12  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
first of all it wasnt FOR him 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
what do u mean he likes it "too much"? 

00:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know if i should tell u this 

00:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no i shouldnt thats why im going to 

00:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think that he has now the habit of going to ur Snow chat log 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, even if u didnt sent him anything, he keeps looking at ur conversation 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

with two types of smiles 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the first one i wont tell u what it is but its when he sees ur profile pic 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and the second is that cute bunny smile bc he is sooo happy 

00:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have u seen his bunny smile? 

00:18  
  
---|---  
  
that bunny smile is the cutest thing ive ever seen 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
seriously i didnt even know that was possible 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
hes cuter than u how is that possible? 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
and im sure he doesnt even realize it thats so frustrating 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
what was the first smile? 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
and how do u know its when hes talking to me and not to someone else? 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh my god im feeeling like a mother who's giving his son to someone, u've found better than me im so emotional rn 

00:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah, dont tell Jackson but he is cute and (well u dont know it yet) but SUPER HOOOOOT when he dances, have u seen his arms? damn 

00:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know that he is talking to you bc he doesnt talk to anyone and thats not a joke 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he only has Yug and you in his Snow contacts he sucks when it comes to friendship 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

even me, he doesnt talk to me 

00:24  
  
---|---  
  
its as dangerous for u as it is for me to start a sentence by "dont tell jackson" u know that? 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
srly he doesnt even talk with u? 

00:26

|   
---|---  
  
awww thats so sad 

00:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I like to play with fire bc pissed Jackson is sooo sexy 

00:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup! i keep telling him that its okay, im like a friend and all but he doesnt believe me and says : 

00:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

"I don't want to disturb you hyung, you must be really busy and chatting with a kid is not interesting that's why I can't send you any message" 

00:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont know how u make him chat 

00:28  
  
---|---  
  
(if u want i can help u with that ) 

00:29

|   
---|---  
  
dude srly 

00:29

|   
---|---  
  
dont tell me that im dying rn 

00:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok then just send me one of JK's pics (u must have at least one selfie) he will see me looking at it and hopefully get pissed enough 

00:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait boy, i can say more 

00:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he has told us about wanting to do some choreo and when i saw the clip and said "wow my best friend loves this song" and he blushed and now i understand its bc ur the one who sent it to him 

00:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now, when he is alone, he sings it slowly 

00:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(well not that alone bc i keep spying on him when my sexy boyfriend is not around) 

00:32  
  
---|---  
  
what makes u think hes sent me selfies? 

00:34

|   
---|---  
  
also stop spying on the poor kid, srly, i already feel bad talking abour him like that… but it ur fault, i cant say no to u 

00:34

|   
---|---  
  
plus u just told me he sings to himself... and he said, i quote "im not cute" 

00:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well maybe cause idk ure using SNOW 

00:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im not spying on him if we both r on public places 

00:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wanna die? 

00:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like for real? 

00:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i can tell u something else but maybe u dont want to know... 

00:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bc u dont like to speak about him like that 

00:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so kind u feel bad for him even if he is the one whos dangerous bc of his cuteness and his body 

00:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

his body is a weapon, a bazooka if u know what i mean 

00:39  
  
---|---  
  
00:40

|   
---|---  
  
fine 

00:40

|   
---|---  
  
ill send u a selfie for u to make jackson hyung jealous if u tell me the 'something else' 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
and stop talking about bazookas plz u already have a boyfriend 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and i lov my boyfriend more than anyone but lets be honest and objective he has a nice body. 

00:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson's better of corse, like TANK 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets get back to the something else then 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know the poor baby is always very tired even if he doesnt tell u 

00:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he rents his little flat (one room flat) and does that part time job all the weekend 

00:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says that he loves it bc he doesnt want u to be worried for him, he hates to be pitied 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well he loves his job but u know what he loves more? 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
wat? 

00:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

one day ive seen him talk with Hobi and... sparkles in his eyes u know! 

00:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think he wants to buy a camera but... something is holding him 

00:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

money? 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont know 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, Hobi told him that he could lend him his but he refused 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

“hyung + disturbing kid” reasons like always 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
u just love stepping on my heart dont u? 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
anyway heres the pic for u to end up having weird angry sex with jackson hyung tonight 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


00:51

|   
---|---  
  
u two have fun 

00:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


00:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why is he apologizing for being drunk? 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

TAEHYUNG! 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks this night is going to be spicy love it 

00:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

00:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i luv u boy good work 

00:53  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think about this? Who loves Jackson? Hahah x') 
> 
> Well, I don't have anything else special to tell you, I hope you are not tired of this :)  
> We love you and thank you for your support, many of you paid attention to the formatting thing and there is not something better than that for us, as i said, the coding took me hours but it's worth it <3 *kisses*
> 
> See you soon <3


	15. Thu, Oct 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!  
> So did you guys watch the choreo version of Not Today? Isn't that the best thing in the entire world?  
> I mean... Deeper and better, right? (This is Jimin speaking lol)  
> So we're back with a new chapter and a new character is going to make a short appearance, hope you'll like it (killer selfie, just saying).  
> See you in the end notes! ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵
> 
> -pompom

remember when i told u to beware of park jimin? 

00:55

|   
---|---  
  
u did not listen 

00:56

|   
---|---  
  
srly he has eyes and ears everywhere 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good morning hyung, how r u? Ur working? I hope ur not tired  


03:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay, what have i done why r u telling me this? 

03:06  
  
---|---  
  
good morning? 

03:17

|   
---|---  
  
is it morning yet? 

03:17

|   
---|---  
  
no its not its barely 3am, why r u up? 

03:18

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah im working rn 

03:18

|   
---|---  
  
and well u 

03:18

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know how to say this 

03:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just tell me what u have on ur mind 

03:19  
  
---|---  
  
kay just 

03:20

|   
---|---  
  
jimin knows were chatting 

03:20

|   
---|---  
  
and hes making a big deal out of it 

03:20

|   
---|---  
  
cause everything turns into a big deal with him 

03:20

|   
---|---  
  
and 

03:20

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

03:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, i dont really mind, i have Yugyeom and he is making it a «public important» deal and keeps telling me that im in love with you so... just ignore him and live with it 

03:23  
  
---|---  
  
u dont get it 

03:25

|   
---|---  
  
the problem is that jimin knows u 

03:25

|   
---|---  
  
and he knows me too 

03:25

|   
---|---  
  
and he talks way too much 

03:25

|   
---|---  
  
why would he say ur in love with me? 

03:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

And? Okay we do speak and? Why r u so afraid? Or maybe u dont want people to know? I do understand im just me i 

03:27  
  
---|---  
  
u? 

03:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing its a mistake sorry 

03:29  
  
---|---  
  
srly 

03:29

|   
---|---  
  
r u gonna do this everytime? 

03:29

|   
---|---  
  
thats why online chatting sucks 

03:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry u should have told me from the start u didnt like the chat haha anyway i think ill go to bed plz dont hate ur job tonight hyung, bye 

03:31  
  
---|---  
  
wat 

03:32

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

03:32

|   
---|---  
  
no 

03:32

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt mean that i dont like the chat 

03:32

|   
---|---  
  
i dont like the fact that i cant see ur face when u write something that is so obviously a lie 

03:33

|   
---|---  
  
also what does that mean "i dont want people to know"? 

03:33

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook 

03:35

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookiiiiie cmon dont leave me like this 

03:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung-hyung why r u doing this to me? 

03:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U say u dont want ur best friend to know about me and u say that u understand when i lie even if u cant see me 

03:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur so cruel 

03:38  
  
---|---  
  
ha 

03:38

|   
---|---  
  
so you admit u were lying 

03:38

|   
---|---  
  
srly jungkookie its not that i dont want jimin to know about u 

03:39

|   
---|---  
  
hell he knew about u before me so thats ridiculous 

03:39

|   
---|---  
  
i just dont want him to say embarassing things and thats what he does 

03:39

|   
---|---  
  
all 

03:39

|   
---|---  
  
the 

03:39

|   
---|---  
  
time 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
now, what did u want to say? 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What is he telling u thats embarrassing for YOU? 

03:40  
  
---|---  
  
he keeps making fun of me bc i think ur cute 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
and he tells jackson hyung 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
and jackson hyung says embarrassing things 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
like 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
embarassing u know 

03:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah... well excuse me but thats what best friends r for? I dont have many friends and by that i mean i only have Yugyeom, he is the closest one i have and u know what? He sends me links to gay porn videos now...  
U shouldnt care if its not what u deeply think dont you? 

03:42  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur right 

03:42

|   
---|---  
  
im probably just tired its not so bad i guess 

03:42

|   
---|---  
  
hey 

03:43

|   
---|---  
  
u didnt tell me why ur up actually? 

03:43

|   
---|---  
  
it very late 

03:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I wish u could rest a little working that late is hard... get some drink, give urself strengh 

03:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh me? Random art work (yes we do have things to do) we will have some important project very soon and im trying to figure out how i could do it 

03:44  
  
---|---  
  
dont worry about me ive drank like four coffees im fine im used to it 

03:44

|   
---|---  
  
plus im not on night duty alone tonight so its okay 

03:44

|   
---|---  
  
what is ur project about? 

03:44

|   
---|---  
  
im curious about it, plus u draw sooooo well 

03:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well im happy ur okay really, and with someone by ur side its easier i hope im not bothering u during ur work...  
We have to draw someone/something with the theme : Spring Day and im struggling with three ideas i might have we have to imagine a story with what we will do and all its huuuge 

03:46  
  
---|---  
  
ur not bothering me jungkookie dont worry, all the kids are asleep rn and my friend is just texting his girlfriend so u know 

03:46

|   
---|---  
  
oh thats a nice theme! 

03:46

|   
---|---  
  
what ideas did u have so far? :) 

03:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i kinda thought that maybe i could ask someone to pose for me and ill draw him/her bc we can tell a story with a facial expression but I thought about someone but this person is also doing the project so she will probably refuse bc we are technically against each other 

03:47  
  
---|---  
  
oh so its a 'she' hm? 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
its a sweet idea, u dont have anything to lose just asking her 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah ill try and tell u if it works haha but if not ill have to find someone else and idk anyone handsome enough to pose for me (sorry Yug) 

03:48  
  
---|---  
  
sure kookie, fighting! ;) 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
id tell u to ask jimin if it doesnt work but im pretty sure he cant pose 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
like he giggles like a schoolgirl and hides behind his minihands everytime someone other than himself tries to take a picture of him haha 

03:49

|   
---|---  
  
now that i think about it having my colleague right in front of me, hes kinda handsome and very expressive... problem is were in seoul so 

03:49

|   
---|---  
  
and its probably less interesting if its not a girl eheh 

03:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks!  
Honestly i would have asked u first if i could but that's impossible so...  
Forget what i said! U said ur friend could be a model too? 

03:40  
  
---|---  
  
hang on give me a sec 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


03:42

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah that was mark hyung 

03:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nice to meet you Mark-hyung, hyung was right about u haha 

03:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(why did he say "finally" ?) 

03:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im starting to speak like u, with many messages 

03:44  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, ur a real platypus-in-training now thadnjzxnsj 

03:44

|   
---|---  
  
Hey it's Mark again, I said "finally" because Taehyung's been talking about you non-stop for like two weeks and now I hear that he didn't even mention me once I'm hurt and I thought you deserved to know. 

03:45

|   
---|---  
  
I'm giving him his phone back now, bye! 

03:45

|   
---|---  
  
yeah okay so again, that was mark hyung yknow 

03:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur both so cute 

03:46  
  
---|---  
  
rly? 

03:47

|   
---|---  
  
how so? 

03:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well ur cute what do you want me to say? 

03:47  
  
---|---  
  
well 

03:47

|   
---|---  
  
no i dont know 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
by the way wh 

03:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im going to sleep, good night hyung 

04:16  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The ending is frustrating, yes, I know, and I'm sorry.  
> And just because terfa and I love to break each others hearts (and yours in the process, sorry... (ಥ﹏ಥ)) I'm just going to pinpoint the fact that there is a half an hour difference between Taehyung's last sort-of-an-answer and Jungkookie's last message, and that's because Jungkook waited to see if he was going to answer back but was just too tired to wait any longer.  
> You're welcome.  
> (We won't say that enough but CHECK THE TIMES AND DATES GUYS they are important and we have a very precise timeline haha)  
> Hope you enjoyed the chap, we'll be back as soon as possible! <3  
> Love ⊂◉‿◉つ
> 
> -pompom


	16. Fri, Oct 2nd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Because the previous chapter was kinda short and this chapter is short too I'm just going to post them both! ◉‿◉  
> Also, I'm not gonna lie, even if it is veeeery short, it's still one of my favorites so far... (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do! <3  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom

wow im sorry i had to leave like that there was an emergency 

08:03

|   
---|---  
  
u probably didnt get much sleep, not too tired? 

08:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U really do not have to apologize hyung that's nothing, i hope everything went well for you how r u feeling? 

08:12  
  
---|---  
  
ah actually it didnt go so well no 

08:15

|   
---|---  
  
i still have about 2 more hours before im going home 

08:15

|   
---|---  
  
i just want to sleep rn 

08:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh im so sorry i didn't know and idk what to do to cheer u up a little... 

08:17  
  
---|---  
  
its fine really, its not like u couldve known 

08:17

|   
---|---  
  
plus its my job, i knew what i was getting into 

08:17

|   
---|---  
  
ah im sorry I shouldnt be bothering u with this ^^' 

08:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No plz feel free to talk about this with me even if i cant help ill still be there to listen if u wanna share 

08:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


08:18  
  
---|---  
  
aww thats so adorable... 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
thank you so much jungkookie, it means a lot 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
ill keep that one to look at when i feel down haha thank you really 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
i wish i was stronger though, mark hyung keeps telling me i should get tougher or its gonna break me but sometimes thats just too much yknow 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay i have to admit, ur killing me with the cuteness here and im really happy i can do something to help, bc telling u to stop caring about people is absurd and impossible but ill still be there if u wanna complain and ill even send u a cheerful baby face :3 

08:23  
  
---|---  
  
haha i dont know what to say 

08:23

|   
---|---  
  
ur being so nice to me u even admitted u had a baby face thats a first 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
i dont deserve it right now u know? 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
thanks, really, ur amazing 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know why ur the one being that nice to me even if i have done nothing to deserve it. Plus if ur Jimin-hyung's best friend, u do deserve more cheers and hugs than what i can poorly offer 

08:26  
  
---|---  
  
uve done enough trust me 

08:27

|   
---|---  
  
and what does this have to do with jimin? ^^ 

08:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Like what? 

08:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well he is a lovely guy, he loves cuddles and hugs and he is adorable to me even if im nothing to him so i presume he is more with you and that means u r given a lot of love 

08:29  
  
---|---  
  
well like what u just did? 

08:36

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, for example i never say anything to jimin about that bc i know he wont know how to handle it but somehow i feel like u can 

08:37

|   
---|---  
  
also 

08:38

|   
---|---  
  
ah i have to go im sorry, ill be back in about 2 hours 

08:38

|   
---|---  
  
if im not sleeping straight away 

08:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See you later hyung, be strong! 

08:38  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF IN THAT KOOKIE PIC RIGHT?  
> Sorry I panicked.
> 
> We start school again tomorrow so updates may become a little less frequent... But we'll do our best! (ง'̀-'́)ง Classes are so boring right now anyway, we're probably just gonna keep writing the fic haha!  
> Anyway, see you soon guys, again thank you so much for aaaaall the interest you give to this fic, this is huge! <3 <3 <3
> 
> -pompom


	17. Fri, Oct 2nd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you? Wow last time we updated was sunday right? That's long, because we kinda understand how readers wait for the updates (we are all readers after all (i have that song on my head now : 'We're only humain after aaaaall') anyway) but trust us, it's WAAAAAAY harder for us. Not being as fast as we write, and as fast as we think is the MOST FRUSTRATING THING EVEEEER. So pleaaase, believe in us, in what we have planned to do and be patient, we are here and we won't abandon or abort this fanfic bc it's the only good thing we are doing this semester. Trust us plz, trust us we're here ;)
> 
> Well today you're gonna have two chapters if everything goes well, things are getting... well you'll see, plz enjoy the reading we love you guys so much I like to repeat it bc you are the best, learning about the one supporting u and interacting with them is so good thanks <3
> 
> -terfassa

| 

Good evening hyung, how r u doing? I hope im not disturbing in ur sleep... i just wanted to tell u that i talked with that girl... well no, i think she understood i wanted to talk bc she came to me first haha (im such a loser) and well, she accepted to pose for me she was really happy and i was too, i mean, she is cute and beautiful and now that we have spoken together a bit i think she is nice too so... well im telling u bc u were to one to encourage we so... thank u 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
hey! 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
its fine i just woke up 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
well, my stomach woke me up but im kinda sad cause theres nothing interesting to eat in my kitchen rn 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
wtf am i talking about its so not interesting 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
tell me moooore! she came to u first, thats so sweet, what did she say? 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Didnt know food could be "interesting" haha  
Well she first came to me and asked me what i wanted to do for the project, i told her the truth and that i thought about drawing her and she blushed and repeated that she wasnt worth it bc idk why im too much? she refused first but i insisted and we agreed to go out together this weekend... i didnt understand why but she said that we must get to know eachother and go out on saturday night well it all went so fast idk how it could have happenned 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
well i have a few plain things in my fridge but whats interesting is, like, going to steal some instant noodles to my neighbour yknow 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
awwww u dont understand why? 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
srly how r u even cuter than i thought?? 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh thats brilliant! do it and tell me how he reacts plz it will be fun 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
hey dont u dare change the subject kid 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
im not telling u a word about my neighbours instant noodles until u tell me more about that girl 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
what is she like? whats her name? what did she do to make u think shes nice? 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not, i just dont have anything more to say really! her name is Park Jimin, she is short, very cute, dark short hair, she seems shy too and she wasnt annoyed by... u know, how i could act awkwardly  
she talked to me so she is nice, i think  
can we stop this plz? 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
no way, her names park jimin??? 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
PARK JIMIN? 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
wait let me process that 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
ahahah thats funny now that i think about it 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i didnt mean to push u, im just curious, the way u talk about her is kinda cute 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
sorry that was none of my business i guess 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No dont be sorry, i am! Im just not used to... that. People interested in me haha especially u 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
'that' like... me asking about ur crush? 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
its fine if u dont want to talk about it though, i get thats ur private life, i dont want to be intrusive 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No more like "people wanting to know about my life" and she is not my crush. Dont think she is well, how u define crush? 

21:26  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats an unexpected question haha 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
hmm... well u think shes cute and nice and u want to know more about her, and u get shy and awkward when shes around (i presume?) 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
so, yeah, a crush yknow 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well, excuse me hyung but then, ur my crush too 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
but no 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but no? why? 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
its different 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah right... im sorry i shouldnt bother u with that forget about it 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
no its not like that just 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
how would U define a crush jungkookie? 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Honnestly idk ive never loved someone thats why im kinda lost 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
ah but u dont have to talk about love yet! 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
its 'just' a crush for now, thats exactly why its confusing 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
its more like 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
idk fascination? 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
well im no expert either but yknow 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I dont really get it... but i dont think im fascinated by her... well told u relationships r not my thing haha 

21:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And u? Have u visited ur neighbour yet? 

21:36  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its complicated i guess 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
aaah, about that im trying to gather enough will to get up from my couch rn 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
im really hungry, thats my motivation 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung! Thats for the best, fun is always the best (fun and food) 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screeenshot 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screeenshot 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry, bad habits 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Keep updating me im waiting for something funny to hear 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
ahaha dude that was so weird 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
basically i just knocked and he came to open the door and was like 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
"wtf u want?" 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
and i started to answer like "sorry (not sorry) to disturb u so late but im kinda hungry and everything is closed rn and..." 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
but he went like "shut up theres noodles on the fridge suit yourself u can use my microwave oven cuz yours is too noisy" 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
and i was like "waaaaaat?" but he moved back to his computer so i just did as he told yknow 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Waaaaaaw hahahahaha that's so unbelievable ur neighbour is something ur lucky hahaha  
u stayed there, eating with him? 

21:58  
  
---|---  
  
poor guy im rly a nuisance to him haha 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
actually im still there, basically im eating and hes just staring angrily at me 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no u cant be a nuisance to anyone, ur too cute for that haha   
really? hahaha just, plz dont die and eat fast 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
srly, is that what u think? 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
yeah im almost done lol 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont forget to thank him or he will kill u next time 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
wtf 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
i said "thanks hyung, good evening" and he fuckign smILED 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
okay like a microsmile 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
but sTILL 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
im shook here 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
he moved in more than a year ago and that never happened 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
then again maybe he smiled bc he finally found a way to kill me in my sleep and make it look like an accident 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow thats new and surprising  
u sure u saw it? havent u dreamt about it? dont sleep tonight, just to be sure 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
ur not wrong maybe i fell asleep in front of his door and it never happened 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
maybe im dreaming rn u never know 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

buy him instant noodles tomorrow and give it to him just to see his reaction 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
kay now thatd be strange, im his personnal annoyance remember? 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont u think it will annoy him if u come back to him with instant noodles and again stay there and he couldnt be mad bc ur giving him something and he will have to eat with u 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
fuck ur so clever 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
its like u were born to do this 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
professional min yoongi annoyance dude 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
(min yoongi is his name btw) 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know i know its written on my cv, in the personnal skills box haha 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
haha id hire u anytime 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
aaah im exhausted im gonna get some sleep 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
sorry jungkookie, ttyl right? 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
and keep me updated on park jimin 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
the girl not my bf obviously 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
and bf stands for best friend not for boyfriend obviously 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
okaaaay im really going to bed now 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahah u do seem tired hyung, thanks for listening to me, plz rest and do not overwork urself, bye 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding my face behind my hands* Okay, that is not what you think it is.  
> Look, we swear, we know what we are doing. So please, wait for the plot to be developped, life is slow, so is this fic. I can't really tell you more than that because spoiling sucks, but still, we are building something here.
> 
> We love you guys, plz tell us what is on your mind we are kinda, sort of, u know, anxious so we will be waiting for ur impressions! Lots of hugs <3
> 
> PS : the double "took a screenshot" is not a mistake, it's just Jungkook amazed by how beautiful Taehyung is and he kinda pressed the button twice by mistake, and lied.


	18. Sat, Oct 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooow again! Two chapters in one day hehe, that's cause each of us coded one chapter and we'll probably try to do that as much as we can during weekends so we can compensate for the lack of updates during the week haha :D  
> So technically we only posted it a few hours ago but there is already quite a lot of feedback on chapter 17 we're really happy about it! We're mostly happy that you guys trust us because REALLY we know what we're doing (you're going have to believe me on that because we are currently writing chapter 45 at least I think... OMG we writes so much it's insane haha). Anyway we have a LOT of things ready for you guys, and there will be feels and there will be fluff I can promise you that. (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> Enjoy this short chapter, see you soon! *kisses*
> 
> -pompom

dude im so sad, i bought instant noodles like u suggested and went to my neighbours with it 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
like, aegyo, one cup in each hand, boxy smile and all 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
and he just took the 2 cups, said like "thanks kim" and shut the door to my face 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
im upset 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey good evening hyung how r u doing? Sorry for the late answer i was out, i told u about this yesterday, anyway, im so frustrated my plan didnt work out. Its impossible! How could he ignore u? And whats this "boxy smile"? Havent heard about it before 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? u were out late 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, i dont know how he couldve just ignored me, plus he stole my half of the food, i had to order a pizza 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
it was a very good pizza though 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
and about the boxy smile its just 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
idk my smile? apparently its rectangle so 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
OH WAIT u were out late bc of that park jimin girl werent u??? 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no i dont agree, u dont mess with pizza. Pizza is life u know u have every right to be mad at him  
Wow really? How is it even possible to have a boxy smile? Show me!  
Yup 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
how do u answer to everything but ignore the most important question??? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What question? I told u "yup" as "yes i was out with her", i answered 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
yeah okay let me rephrase that 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
u were out with park jimin werent u? how did it go? was everything okay? u gonna see her again? 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
oh 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
unless u dont want to talk to me about it i mean 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
i get it u have no reason to talk to me about it sorry im being intrusive again 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

We went to a bar after my job and had a few drinks while we were talking about each other u know, our hobbies etc and what we wanted to do for the project... we learnt about the other, like dont know, to know the one ur going to work with?  
And plz do not say that ur intrusive ever again 

23:44  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats nice 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know, its kinda hard to 'read' what u think haha 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
did u have fun? :) 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i have no reason to be mean to u so u can "read" me nicely haha  
We did, she is very talkative and creative so it will be fun for the project 

23:47  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no of course i hope i havent done anything that makes u wanna be mean to me haha 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
but i dont know, its difficult to know if ur actually having any kind of emotion behind ur screen yknow 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, she seems like a very interesting girl, thats cool 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
so will u draw her for ur project? thats what u told me if i remember correctly 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry... ill try to be more understandable for the future  
Yup ill try to as much as i can 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie srly u have nothing to be sorry about its not like im blaming u or anything 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
i feel like a bully with u apologizing all the time haha 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
anyway thats good, i hope youll manage, how much time do u have? 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry u think that... Ur nothing like a bully, ur more like a sweet platypus dont say that  
We have two weeks to do it and after that we will have to wait two more weeks to have the results 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
seeeeee~ ur sorry again! ;) 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
im just teasing u its cute 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
good luck with ur project jungkook, and good luck to lady park jimin as well 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

So now ur teasing me on purpose bc im ""cute""? Thats so u  
Thanks hyung 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
im teasing u about saying sorry all the time and thats cute, thats all eheh 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
why do u seem to hate that word so much? 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
"cute" i mean? 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

am i that obvious? Shit 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I dont mind telling u but ill bother u with this and ur probably working so... 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
im not working tonight and i start at 10 tomorrow so i have time 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
but u start earlier than me dont u? 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
and it seems like u dont particularly want to talk about it so im not gonna push u ;) 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why r u so kind? Ill never get it... anyway yes i start very early and yes i would prefer not to talk about it my pride doesnt agree with this haha 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u hyung ur always listening to me complaining  
Im exhausted im gonna go and talk to u tomorrow night 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
sure jungkookie, anytime 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for tomorrow, do ur best! 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was short and sweet, I don't have much to say about this haha ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵  
> See you guys tomorrow I think, for at least one update eheh <3  
> Good night if you're on the say timezone as us :P  
> Lots of luuuuuuuv! ヽ(●≧ω≦●)ﾉ
> 
> -pompom


	19. Sun, Oct 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all : THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED we felt so relieved to see that you still liked the way we were building the story and their background that's so nice from you to share your thoughts we are sooooo happy thank youuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> So, here we are with another update, we're going to try to update many chapters this weekend to compensate for the lack of this week, but it's hard to find time! ب_ب  
> Well, I can still talk alone for looong but it's kinda useless here, please enjoy the reading see you at the end :p
> 
> -terfassa

| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


20:28  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:44

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im just finishing work im just seeing ur message 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup now im home, btw I love ur jacket!  
I hope everything went well with ur job today hyung, u seem tired 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
good, traffic is a bitch, especially when ur on the bus 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
oh thanks, it looks good right? its a present from my hyung 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
also work was surprisingly fine even though it was soooo full of people 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
but its sunday its normal haha 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur hyung (Mark-hyung?) knows what suits u and im happy everything went well u deserve it 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
haha no not mark hyung, my real hyung 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
hes got some style 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
but so does mark hyung actually 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oooh ur pink unicorn sibling? Didnt know unicorns could be stylish haha 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
ahahahahaha right my pink unicorn sibling 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
u shouldnt be surprised to hear that a unicorn is more stylish than a platypus lol 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats racism platy-hyung haha 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
hey i can be racist towards myself if i want too 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah but now that ur a junior platypus too i cant actually 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i take back what i just said 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awww thats so sweet but dont worry u can be harsh cause... well my style is : white tee shirts and white tee-shirts with blue jeans haha 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
naaah im sure ur wrong ur wearing a hoodie on ur last selfie 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
with a white t-shirt underneath indeed 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
if it suits u thats fine though 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
and it kinda looks like it suits u 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i dont know if it suits me or not really but thank u for saying yes haha plus, its easy to wear so its cool 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
i guess haha 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
anyway how was work? 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
u know i still dont know whats ur job??? 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
how is that even possible? 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well like always it was good and tiring, yeah thats true, can u gess my part time job? 

23:01  
  
---|---  
  
can i guess?? ah ur copying me here 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
hmmm lets see... 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
u only work on weekends right? 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup thats right, from 9/10 am to 8pm (im nice im giving u clues) 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm... im gonna try and say u work in a store? 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well thats not true but thats not false either... wanna have some extra clues? 

23:06  
  
---|---  
  
nah nah let me try again 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
so 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
ur job is one hour away from where u live, by bus 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
aaah but maybe u dont live in downtown busan idk 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
hmmm yeah give me another clue after all 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U'll have to earn it hehe 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
oh really? 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
what should i do to deserve a clue? 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I didnt forget my defeat against Min Yoongi 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
go ahead im listening 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
reading* 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well u could say that u have forgotten ur keys and ur waiting for a collegue to come and give it back to u and just... u know... crash at his house. U willing to do that? 

23:13  
  
---|---  
  
crash at his house like 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
the whole night? 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know, ur decision (honestly ill be afraid to stay that much but ur stronger it seems) 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
well i dont want him to reaaaaally hate me like 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
its my neighbour i do see him everyday yknow 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
hmmm lets give it a try 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting! 

23:19  
  
---|---  
  
kay well im on his couch now 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha awesome, and where is he? 

23:29  
  
---|---  
  
across the room working on that badass computer of his 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
i dont even know why he let me in haha, he just went "kay suit urself" and moved back to his desk and put his earphones on 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
its like a i dont even annoy him anymore, hes just so used to it 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow can u take a pic? Damn this situation looks so unreal i thought we could have fun but maybe he likes u more than u think what a shaaaaame... well no thats good for u, just not entertaining 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ill try 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
he probably doesnt even hear me, the music is so loud i can hear it from his earphones lol 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

WOW THATS SO EPIC is he making his own music? So badass 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
i think so 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
thats such a cool hobby 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah he is so SWAG, u sure u dont wanna be friends with him instead? 

23:39  
  
---|---  
  
instead of what? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Annoy him, cause u know, if he reacts like that (not being pissed) and lets u stay at his house and trust u enough to let u do whatever u want... well thats cool. He is so cool 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
u know if i was really annoying him hed tell me 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
like one day another guy from the building came and asked him if he could lend him some coffee or whatever idk 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
he told him to fuck himself 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
well 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
not literally u know 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
he didnt use those words 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
but u got the idea 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
i think he makes it look like i annoy him but not so much haha 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
i must be a good annoyance 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
is that even possible? 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung! Is he a tsundere? Waw thats so improbable, maybe this is his way to tell u that he wants to get to know u? Lets try something, just ask him what he is doing (touch his shoulder if u want to get his attention) im sure he will tell u what he is doing 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
is that even a thing in real life? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure, i dont want to disturb him too much either, im already crashing his place lol 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Srly? U think u'll disturb him? well cant see how u could disturb someone just be urself 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
hmm... will u give me my clue if i do so? 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so u dont work for free? Haha yeah i will 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
no i dont 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
kay well lets go talk to tsundere min yoongi then 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
fighting 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good luck, dont forget to update me ill probably see ur messages tomorrow morning im gonna sleep im sorry hyung, u know, the project and everything im exhausted. See ya :) 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
wow dude i think min yoongi is even more shy and awkward than u 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
good night jungkookie, get some rest 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
WOW WAIT is that a smiley i see there????????? 

00:16

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK Taehyung in that selca is just HANDSOME AS HELL!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ I HATE YOU POMPOM IT'S BEAUTIFUL  
> WOW DID JUNGKOOK JUST TYPED A SMILEY?! Taehyung's habbits are getting into him, he is opening himself that's cool. I hoped you liked the chapter, I love Tae and Kookie being kids and trying to annoy Yoongi, we hope they will still do that in the future hehe. Anyway, see you soon I'm gonna sleep now I'm a zombie u.u  
> We love you and prepare yourself for feels, cause when they come they don't go.
> 
> ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯


	20. Mon, Oct 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm just posting this VERY short chapter tonight but I'll be back in less than 12h with chapter 21 and it's a great chapter we really like it :D  
> See you soon guys, I'll talk more in the next chapter's notes eheh (¬‿¬)
> 
> edit: I was there for a tiny correction but I'm taking a chance to say GUYS ITS CHAPTER 20 I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING US SO FAR <3
> 
> -pompom

| 

good morning hyung, how r u? So, what happened yesterday night? I want updates! Oh yeah that was a smiley, im really starting to speak like u DUDE hahaha no this is strange 

06:10  
  
---|---  
  
awwww u just called me dude im gonna cry 

06:27

|   
---|---  
  
my baby platypus has grown up so much :') 

06:27

|   
---|---  
  
aaah about yesterday well dunno we just talked and it turned out hes really a cool guy 

06:28

|   
---|---  
  
he really does make his own music, its awesome 

06:28

|   
---|---  
  
well he was still grumpy and answering with like "hn" or monosyllables like that 

06:28

|   
---|---  
  
but that was nice 

06:28

|   
---|---  
  
then i remembered i was supposed to have a "friend" bring me back my keys and i kinda panicked cause it was like half past midnight 

06:29

|   
---|---  
  
but he just looked at me like 

06:29

|   
---|---  
  
06:29

|   
---|---  
  
"i know ur keys r in ur pocket thats fine just go home" 

06:29

|   
---|---  
  
and i was like 

06:30

|   
---|---  
  
06:30

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

06:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Waw thats unexpected, im really happy for both of u and see, i told u u were not disturbing him 

07:45  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats totally unexpected thats for sure 

07:56

|   
---|---  
  
ill try making funny noises or asking for food again sometime to see what happens 

07:56

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, i suppose u have classes today? 

07:57

|   
---|---  
  
do ur best jungkook-ah! 

07:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Noooo just be nice this time, ur relationship may change and that would be for the best cause he is ur neighbour dont u think? 

07:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway im going out now have a nice day hyung 

07:59  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah this chapter doesn't help much. But that's life, some days you send hundreds of texts and some days you send 5 you know.  
> NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON so don't be disappointed or frustrated with that please haha x)  
> Love you guys \ (•◡•) /
> 
> -pompom


	21. Tue, Oct 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So weekend is finally here and we were able to sleeeeeeep this morning that was awesome  
> ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
> Anyway here's chapter 21, BEWARE this chapter contains a selca that might be dangerous to people with a heart condition. You have been warned.  
> It also contains cutie Tae and sassy Kookie so hope you'll enjoy. <3  
> Terfa will post chapter 22 soon as well, WE WILL BE MASS UPDATING THIS WEEKEND cause we are so upset you guys are soooo far away from what we are currently writing! So we're trying to reduce the gap between what we post and what we write haha. Fighting!  
> (งಠ_ಠ)ง  
> Thank you so much for your sweet comments and feedbacks, you guys are adorable! <3  
> Lots of love!
> 
> -pompom

hey so listen i need ur help 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
like, big help 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
we went bowling with mark hyung cause we had a night off 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
but hes like a pro and i suck u have to help me 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
(ur first username was bowling smth so i thought u might help) 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:39

|   
---|---  
  
pleaaaaaaase~ 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot. 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur so cute haha i cant say no but i really dont know what to say i mean, its not like i could actually teach u how to move ur arm or some cliché thing like that...  
Just try to aim good and give as much strength as u can  
Its like sex, fingers in holes, and just push hard 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
omg dont say that ur innocent in my head 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
now im laughing and mark hyungs asking me why 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
and my aim is even worse if im laughing 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Stay calm hyung, everything will be okay if u just put ur feelings aside and concentrate haha just take deep breaths, and ignore Mark-hyung he is just trying to distract u 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

After aaaaall that and when u'll be done with ur ball u'll tell me why im innocent in ur head 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
hey i actually hit a few pins ur sex technique apparently works 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
why r u innocent in my head? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
hm i dont know why wouldnt u be? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
i mean the baby face, the "i dont talk with girls", the shy and awkward nerd stuff yknow 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im happy my sex technique is helping u really hahahaha 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah maybe ur right, im the cliché "nerd affraid of girls who doesnt know anything and watches hentai" type, well, if u think so i'll leave u with that image of myself thats funny 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
oh come on how am i supposed to focus on my ball if u tell me that 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
hahaha that sentence is so awesome 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
now mark hyung is staring at me again thats ur fault stop destroying the cute innocent image i have of u! 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait ill show u something and that innocent image of me will disappear after that 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


21:53  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
just 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
how do u want me to focus now? 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
why do u even 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
wat 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
define "old" pic 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow u took a screenshot?! Dont wanna know what u'll do with it. Anyway, i took this selfie cuz i cosplayed a cop during a party, with that i won a bet against Yug im so proud of it haha 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
fuck im gonna start thinking that im the innocent one here 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
whats with all the bets btw? 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah ur an innocent boy, even if ur my hyung ur the cutest one here  
Well, told u, Yug and I get bored quickly so we bet cause it's fun 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
OMG i just did a spare! 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
no but seriously, what kind of bets is it? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
and what kind of things does the loser have to do? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
cuz im curious here, u guys seem to take it very seriously 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats cool ur getting better im proud of you haha  
It depends on the bet but trust me we are reaaally creative (art students man)  
Want examples maybe? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
yeah plz give me examples 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
mark did like five strikes in a row its depressing i quit bowling 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo u cant give up so soon, I'll tell u our dirtiest bet if u do a strike, fighting!! 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
u like challenging me kid 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
kay 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
thats impossible but ill try 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Challenge is exciting, think about ur reward it'll make u stronger 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:28

|   
---|---  
  
now tell me about that bet 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow ur amazing thats good! Well, ill tell u about one bet, but ill let u a joker. If u do one more strike ill tell u about a bet in which im the looser. If u dont want to wait, ill tell u now but itll be about a bet i won ;) 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
fuck u jeon 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:12

|   
---|---  
  
its like 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
the fifth round 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
u owe me, next time i come to busan we go bowling and its so on u 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
now 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
tell me about that bet 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow did u just admit u want to know what i have done so bad? I feel honored 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ok so one day we were at my place watching some shitty game show and we were disagreeing on the winner of the competition, i was confident and told him that i could bet anything, i'd still be the winner.  
Guess who did some awkward/odd/very strange (i swear) strip tease? I'll never forget about that, after that we laughed for hours  
So yes the selfies are nothing compared to this 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
okay i think i found what job u do and it obviously involves cop cosplays and taking off ur clothes 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
like 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
srly? 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
so 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
strip tease in front of yugyeom? 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
i get that u do that kind of bet with ur boyfriend or whatever but 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
seriouslyyyyyyyyyyyy???? 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
plz tell me he recorded it 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why? Wanna see it?   
No, if u want some advice, Yug is better than me and no he is NOT my boyfriend for god sake errrrkkk just that friend u will never get ashamed with 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
well not gonna say no, at least i wont dream of being chased by bowling pins then 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
anyway thats embarrassing 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
or not i mean yugyeom is like ur personnal jimin i guess 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
but i would NEVER under any circumstances perform a strip tease for jimin 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
N 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
E 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
V 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
E 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
R 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
also 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
when u say yugyeom is better than u, does that mean hes better at that bet stuff or hes a better stripper? 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No ur wrong our relationship isnt like urs with Jimin, its not the same type of friendship thats why for u its impossible haha  
Better stripper of corse 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
how do u know he is? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well thats when it gets funnier boy, after my defeat and my shameless strip tease i thought about a bet i would certainly win and i did. And then : his turn. Told u we laughed for hours, well its bc he is toooooo good at that we were both surprised hahahaha (and yeah did i say that we were maybe both a little drunk?) 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
i hope u guys were drunk 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
aaah kids these days i swear 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
how do u even know hes better i mean 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
do u give each other grades or smth? 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would u hope that? Hahaha  
Well we do have dance classes together, we know when someone is better at dancing something, idk how i can say it... there is no reason we would lie to each other 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but thats not what i meant like 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
u dont have to be a good dancer to be a good stripper 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
what the fuck 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
i reaaaaally dont want to talk about this with u 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Can u be more precise? I didnt say he was a better dancer than me, im pretty sure im the best but what is the link with strip tease? 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
nah but u basically said "we dance together so we know when someone dances better" and thats why u know hes a better s 

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
forget about that 

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want to know how u and ur friend evaluate a good stripper from a bad stripper rly 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im really sorry i feel like i have disgusted u haha well thats normal ive just talked about strip tease anyway good night 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
good night? 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
wait ur actually leaving? 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook? 

23:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what? 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
whats wrong why did u leave like that? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
did i say something? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Not at all, its just that i wanted to go to bed, u know, bc i wanna sleep 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
right 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i let u sleep then 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
good night jungkookie! 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Bye bye hyung 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG COP KOOKIE RIGHT?????????????  
> Poor Tae, how is he supposed to focus on bowling then...  
> ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯
> 
> Also, I don't really know if there are any IGOT7 members here? ^^ But did you guys see Mark's super hot preview pics? AND JAEBUMS???  
> ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your weekend guys! <3
> 
> -pompom


	22. Wed, Oct 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how are you guys, haven't seen you in a while! (Yeah, one day) I missed you so much, thank you for supporting us so much that's so sweet from you <3 We've reached more than 400 kudos I'm so amazed by the number didn't know we could do that... and do that that quickly! Thank you so much again x3 Well, we should think about giving you a reward but what's better than updates? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Well, I'm reaaaaally late with this one, I thought I could post it earlier and give me the chance to update another one but this chapter is 10 pages long so I think I'm done for the night sorry ^^'  
> Anyway, please enjoy the reading, this chapter is rich you will like it (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> PS : OW Yeah I nearly forgot, pompom has done something cool today, we wanted ur feedback on this because for the near future, it will be important to see who's talking to who, do you like how we're presenting it?  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


20:03

|   
---|---  
  
u left so quickly yesterday i thought something happened 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
u okay now? 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hello how r u? Sorry for making u worry about me, i needed some sleep and now im better thanks for asking and u, u working? 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
good, dont overwork yourself kay? make sure u get enough rest 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
ah no im not working, i finished about an hour ago 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
im lazying on my couch and watching/not watching some documentary about penguins 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
but u probably dont care haha 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U shouldnt be worrying about some art student u know, we're known for having a cool life style haha u need to worry about urself ur the one who should rest,  
Wow u betraying ur clan, ur making me feel alone now, where is my platypus-sensei?  
i care 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
aaah im so sorry im afraid were not popular enough to be on tv yet 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
but penguins are cute 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
they kinda remind me jimin haha 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What a shame, they should know platypuses r the best,  
Ahahaha Jimin-hyung a penguin! Thats cute 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
we dont get enough recognition jungkook thats tragic 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awwwwww thats so so cute and so them hihi 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
haha i know thats adorable 21:54

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, what r u up to? still working on ur project? 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah still with the project its quite difficult and im not used to going out every day with a girl so im tired but nevermind now im with Namjoon at that bar again and he is flirting AGAIN but this time its fun 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
oh the cute bartender again hm? tell me, how fun is it? 21:57

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
did u just say ur going out with her 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
every day?? 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well Namjoon is trying to take a pic secretly but the hot bartender keeps looking at him and when he turns around, well, Nam's cant do anything but look at his butt so its hilarious  
Yup i do but thats not interesting, we just go to different places and see if it suits our concept well 

21:58  
  
---|---  
  
ahahaha, no way! 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
tell him to just ask 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, hes a cute bartender and ur friends (probably) not very subtle about flirting with him 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
hes not gonna say no 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
and if he does well 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
nah but he will 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
but srly 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
how can u say that going out with a girl to do some ridiculously romantic art shit is "not interesting"?? 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
unless u gay then thatd make sense 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No i prefer seeing Nam's trying and failing, its way more entertaining  
Its not «romantic» we r working here, and our theme is death so dont tell me its romantic haha she is a classmate, its fun going out like that but i would prefer going somewhere else with Yug or speaking with u. She is nice and adorable even but... well... thats it 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats also a solution haha 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
oh 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
i see 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
so, no sparkles in ur eyes when u meet with her hm? 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
well at least u 2 get along, thats better for ur project 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
how is it going on btw? 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What? The project? Or Namjoon? (He put his glasses on to look hotter and is now telling me about some book he is reading, he wants us to argue about it so he looks smarter so sexier) 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
i was originally asking about the project but plz tell me more about ur friend that seems so much funnier 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
is that bartender reaaaaaally hot that he needs to do all that?? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he says hi 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he says that the bartender is sexier than u 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
awwwww u guys r real cuties 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
hi to u too namjoon-ah! 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
and tell him im gonna need a visual proof regarding that bartenders sexyness 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He says he doesnt want u to steal him from him so u wont get it but u dont have his lips nor his shoulders 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If u wanna know my opinion i think he is hot but not that much... well he is not my type i think 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
ah yeah well i cant really compete in the lips or shoulders department, thats true... 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
youll tell me how it ends 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
tell namjoon-ah for me that if he doesnt end up in his bed in a very near future im gonna come to busan myself to set things right and make sure about that sexiness stuff 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No u can 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He says he would like to see u try 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i agree with him i would like too haha 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm... no i cant i mean i grew up with my brother i know i cant haha 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
hey, dont underestimate me boys im offended here 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
i have relations 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
(ie i have jimin) 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahahahaahaha u killed me here hyung 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well dont open the subject of Jimin cause he is the winner in this sexy competition (lips, eyes, arms, body) even Nam's wouldnt deny it if he sees him 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah jimin is hot i have to agree with u here 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
maybe u should ask jimin to send namjoon-ah a selfie to make the bartender jealous 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Naaaaaa Nam's too afraid to make him jealous plus they already chat dont know what they say to each other dont wanna know 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AND dont want pb with Jackson-hyung so Jimin can keep his hot selfies 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
awww thats cute good for them 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
even though the fun part is probably over for u now 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
also u have good arguments lets not try anything dangerous 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No its always fun dont worry they flirt like high schoolers its hilarious now the bartender is speaking with a bunch of stupid girls who came for him and he is smiling at them and spying on Nam's getting jealous and smirking again bc he made my friend furious 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont wanna die young ya know 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
srly im so sad i cant be there 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
my penguins documentary is so boring 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda miss busan a lot bc of u now 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I was wondering yesterday... Can i ask u something? 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
anything jungkookie 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How did u and Jimin-hyung met... i mean ur living in Seoul rn so i was wondering how... sorry if its personnal 

22:28  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
well technically i was born in daegu but i moved to busan when i was like five or six i think? 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
its nothing original really, i just got transferred to a school in the middle of the year and ended up in jimins class 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
and it sounds so cliché but u know jimin, he was already a little fluff ball but other kids were like 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
taking advantage of that and i kinda hate that 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
and we just became friends yknow? 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
i had to move to seoul in the middle of my studies cuz i didnt have a high enough ranking to choose busan so... 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow u look like some hero in a manga thats so sweet of u. Both of u have a strong background thats so nice :)  
And when u'll be a platypus-doctor will u come back to Busan? 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
haha u think? i mean, it seems pretty normal to me... 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
ive been thinking about it yeah 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
(coming back to busan i mean) 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its not normal for everyone i know people who got bullied but no one came to save them  
Ow great thats cool 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Cool for Jimin i mean haha) 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i know people too but i know them cuz they were patients and theyd been beaten up yknow 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
still that doesnt mean it should be "normal" 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
its so not normal 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
how would u even react to it? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
aaah im sorry u dont have to answer its kinda depressing 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
lets talk about busan instead if u want 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No ur right its not normal, but u know whats normal? People, bad people i mean, and thats humanity  
Dont worry im not a kid anymore i dont find it depressing its just life but if u dont wanna talk about it its fine 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
youre probably right... 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
thats kinda sad 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
its sad that someone like u can hold so much hate against people yknow 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
people r disappointing sometimes 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
more like, often 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
anyway... 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
aaah now im thinking about u and jiminie and my hyung and im homesick 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why r u homesick thinking about me hyung? 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
cuz im frustrated i got to meet u there but forgot about it 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont be so sweet with me u'll make me think im worth being friend with u hyung, but anyway, this makes me so happy ur too kind and fuck bc i cant stop smiling now and me too i wanna see u 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

meet u i mean 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like for real 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
awww im glad if ur smiling jungkookie 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
youre worth it trust me 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
look im smiling too 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


22:51

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know when ill be able to come back to busan 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
its kinda difficult to have days off haha 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
but you definitely owe me a bowling night so i can learn how to do a strike (other than by pure luck lol) 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im looking forward to it ill be the best bowling teacher u'll ever have hahaha 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And plz stop being so nice 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture  


22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay so thats Namjoon he took this pic and sent it to u i thought it was a good idea to let him borrow my phone bc he wanted to take pics of the bartender 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry! 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And yes i forgot something 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Now we're even 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well u can see that im smiling too 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And fuck i do look like a kid ur right 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
awwwww u do look like a kid haha 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
sorry to tell u but thats the bunny smile, u cant do anything about it 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
dont apologize, just tell namjoon-ah im still waiting for the pics (u or the bartender, i take everything im not a difficult man) 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
just... why do always tell me to stop being nice? 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
im not being nice or anything i swear, im just me 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The bunny smile? Whats this?  
He says that he will send u pics later if u want but i do feel trolled bc i know he has pics of me on his phone, just dont exchange pics of me without paying me im warning u  
U shouldnt be that nice to people, u'll be disappointed really quickly, i hope i wont disappoint u in the near future haha  
Ur too cute hyung, dont want u to be hurt 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
the bunny smile? well thats ur smile dude i thought u knew 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
(tell namjoon-ah im waiting for him ) 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
also... u think im too nice? 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
haha sorry thats just who i am i cant change that 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
id rather try and be hurt later rather than risk missing smth that couldve been amazing 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
and stop calling me cute, im older than u! 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I didnt, who said that? Is it Yugyeom? I swear i'll kill him  
(No i wont tell him)  
Oh see, im not the only one who doesnt want to be called cute haha but i do not agree with what u said before, i dont think u being nice is worth the pain u'll suffer after but then dont mind my personnal dark vision of the world haha 

23:08  
  
---|---  
  
hey calm down i never talked to yugyeom haha 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
that the first thing i thought when i saw ur smile 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
well, more like the second thing 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
the first one was "awwwwww" 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
also i figured ud be the kind to think that way... 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
but dont worry, i can be optimistic for two 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow okay dont know what to say, thanks for giving a name to my smile? Fuck it sounds so cliché haha 

23:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow ur too kind, dont say that i will really begin to think like u 

23:13  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it does sounds kinda cliché haha 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im weird... just forget about the bunny smile thing 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
well u ARE a platypus in training remember? 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
look u just sent 2 messages in a row! 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I dont wanna forget about it hyung, i like it even if its cliché bc no one has ever said something like that 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You do influence me without even being physically with me thats impressive 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
rly? 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
and 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
well, "rly?" applies to both ur messages haha 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yes, why r u surprised? 

23:19  
  
---|---  
  
im surprised no one ever told u you have a cute smile and im surprised i can influence someone like u 

23:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh i forgot to tell u that i dont usually smile, maybe thats why hahaha  
Yeah im surprised about that too 

23:20  
  
---|---  
  
rlyyy??? 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
why not? 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Honestly? Nobody has ever been so nice to me and nice without wanting something in return and ur the only one making me smile so much i swear my cheeks hurt 

23:20  
  
---|---  
  
i dont know if i should be proud or sad rn... 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
but i know u should smile more, u have a beautiful smile jungkook 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would u be sad? Im not so dont be, plz i wont allow myself to make u feel sad 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ok thats nice 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean, i dont know what to say ur so adorable 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ur the one making me smile so ur the cause of that smile 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No forget that its weird 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont want to to feel disgusted like yesterday 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Noooo forget that too ure not supposed to knooow 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plz dont be mad 

23:26  
  
---|---  
  
did jimin steal ur phone? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
cuz i count 8 messages and a smiley??? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
haha srly ur so precious, i dont even want to go to sleep now 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
im not disgusted kookie, i was just surprised cuz i didnt expect that, but its a good 'surprised' 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
like, a reaaaally funny 'surprised' 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
ive been to medical school dude, nothing u can do can ever disgust me 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
plus ill never be mad for smth like that 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no dont tell me im keeping u from resting! Im so so sorry i just cant stop chatting with u when we start i dont get it that ur tired plz tell me if u want me to shut up i swear ill understand 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay now tell me what i have done so far bc ur too kind i dont understand im... why r u so kind? Or r u that kind to everyone? Yeah that must be it bc ur a future doctor sorry thats so obvious hahaha. Told u im not used to it 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
its fine, i start a little early tomorrow but im not tired anyway 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
but just... im not sure what ur trying to say here? 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
why dont u just want to accept the fact that someone is being nice to u? 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
i mean... 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
ur nice yourself, ur funny, i like chatting with u, whats wrong with that? 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
i dont expect anything, if u want us to stop talking we stop 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
but im not gonna stop being nice to u 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
so youll just have to learn to live with it dude 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U sure im not bothering u with all this? I mean its not the coolest subject  
Thanks for being so nice even if im not i dont know what to say 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I dont want to stop talking to u hyung  
But we will as soon as i find myself boring and bothering u dont want u to feel annoyed 

23:38  
  
---|---  
  
u r 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
NOT 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
bothering me 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
jeon jungkook 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont think u are 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
actually u should be the one complaining about me bothering u 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
im always sending u useless stuff 

23:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont insult me plz i do not answer to useless things hyung 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
dude, i copy/pasted u stuff from the platypus' wikipedia page 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
how do u call that if not useless? 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What i call useless is u trying to tell me that i should be complaining 

23:43  
  
---|---  
  
wait give me a sec 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
i need to find smth 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


23:46

|   
---|---  
  
ur gonna have to learn how to accept compliments!!! 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait then ill find one too 

23:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Haha 

23:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait no forget it i changed my mind ur right i'll stop teasing u 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
aaah i give up 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
ill try some other day 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
how is namjoon-ah doing? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ten minutes ago he went to the bathroom and he didnt come back plus, i dont see the bartender anywhere so i presume they r doing fine, both hehe 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
wow srly? 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
10mins is kinda long... 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no wait, the bartender is back 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Alone 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Red cheeks but he is not sweating or panting or heavy breathing 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn im disappointed i thought they would do it 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have they just talked? 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

They suck 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
maybe they were just making out 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
how r they now? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
shy glances? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
suggestive glances? 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
no glances at all? 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum, Namjoon is back and he is... not happy at all. Like : 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He wants us to go 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So i think something bad happened 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
WAT 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
namjoon-ah what did u do??? 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He doesnt want to speak about it, maybe he screwed up, he screws everything up anyway... 

00:06  
  
---|---  
  
awww poor guy... 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
dont be too harsh with him hm? 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

We r gonna drink somewhere else that should be fine, i'll let u sleep thats better for u (the battery of my phone is down and its better bc drunk me is stupid) sweet dreams hyung 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
sure, i should probably get some rest anyway, i have like 5 hours of sleep left 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy the rest of ur evening jungkook-ah, good luck to ur friend! 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you like it? This chapter is full of fluff and insecure!Kookie and sweet!Tae I think we were both so tired of life when we wrote it haha x) We will see you guys in a future chapter I'm too tired to know what to say here or what not to say, if you have any question please ask we will answer <3  
> I'm looking forward to you reading what we have done you know, I really wanna know how you'll react to the last chapter we wrote, the one we want so bad to write too (you know what I mean pompom) please read it until then we promess you feels <3  
> We love you, we are so so so happy to do that don't worry about us <3 I wanna hug you all *o*


	23. Thu, Oct 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive updates right? (¬‿¬)  
> LAST CHAPTER WAS SO CUTE OMG Jeon Jungkook stop playing with my heart please. Aaah, so much cuteness... Also poor terfa, lately we do one chapter each but somehow she always gets the 10-pages chapters and I get the 10-messages chapters haha ^^' Fighting! <3  
> I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, just so you know, I was a little bit wrong when I talked about chapter 45, it's more like chapter 55 actually -_- We're so LAAATe aaaaah >o<  
> Anyway, writing the chapters we are currently working on I can say that we are really happy to be taking our time with the story, to be able to build the characters and the relationships the way they deserve to be built cause we feel like it make the characters more realistics and the feelings even stronger so. We'll see what you guys think about that hehe ;)  
> I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT there's almost 6k hits on this fic this is huge. Gamsahabnida! <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> edit: sorry I made a tiny ridiculous mistake in the code and it took me like 15 mins to find it so I had to repost the chap haha ^^'  
> edit again: OK the 6k hits bar is broken now let's celebrate 8)  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

DUDE 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
youll never guess what just happened wtf 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm listening 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
min fucking yoongi just knocked on my door to ask if i had smth to eat and i said "uhhhhh" and he just came in and went straight to my fridge and stayed in my kitchen to eat im shook wth 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow what a plottwist, is he still there? Was he looking at you? What is he wearing? 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
no he ate and said "thanks kim" and just left and 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
what do u mean what is he wearing wtf ? 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow im disappointed 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I only wanted details, details r important 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
diSAPpOINTED dude im hyperventilating here 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
how do u want me to remember what he was wearing? 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
idk like a red bomber and some jeans, yknow normal stuff 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i thought something could happen between u two, like talking about music, being friends all that  
Dont stress its just a man 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
no but u dont get it, stealing food is like 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
the first thing i did when he moved in 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
thats MY thing 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
wat is that supposed to mean?? 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Excuse me if I sound like Yugyeom or Jimin-hyung but... u know what it means hyung 

21:58  
  
---|---  
  
cmon no dont jimin me 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
it cant mean that 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Plzzzzz let me 'Jimin hyung' you it's the perfect time tooooooo 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
but its min fucking yoongi it just 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
CANT 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why? What he has done to u until then is cute u know 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
why?? 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay lets settle everything down. Ur cute. Ur his neighbour. U were trolling him with ur cute smile and u kept paying attention to him (he is the type to live alone) i think he finds u AT LEAST interesting 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
wtf am i supposed to do? 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Go talk to him, I think he will love having a normal conversation with u 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
u think? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
like 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
right now? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah why not! 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
its just 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know what to say 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm me neither i dont know what u could say... 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
whatd u do if u were me? 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nothing, but thats bc im me or here, ur u and i think just going to see him will do, maybe he is not the type to talk that much u'll understand urselves without 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, maybe ur right, maybe i should try... 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
ive been kinda bitchy with him after all 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung u can do it! 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
kay now im even more confused 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
min yoongi is actually a nice person 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not surprised u know! tell me more what happened? 

01:56  
  
---|---  
  
ur probably asleep by now 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
(or maybe not, u were up pretty late already) 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure u want to hear about all the details u know, we just spent a couple of hours at his place and i realized we basically didnt know anything about each other 

02:45

|   
---|---  
  
dude he didnt even know about my job, he thought i was a drug dealer with my weird schedule and all 

02:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

AAHAHAHHAHA u a drug dealer? thats funny, im happy u spent a good time with him well i have nothing else to say, im happy for u :) 

02:46  
  
---|---  
  
he showed me some equipment he has to make his music and made me record a few stuff to give it a try, thats so cool! 

02:47

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

02:47

|   
---|---  
  
why r u still up dont u have classes tomorrow? 

02:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Waw thats so badass and epic! im impressed iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

02:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shit 

02:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry im tired 

02:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i gotta go to sleep hyung i was waiting for ur reply u kinda took time haha anyway 

02:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sweet dreams, u'll tell me more tomorrow (today?) 

02:56  
  
---|---  
  
what? 

02:56

|   
---|---  
  
noooo why did u wait! 

02:56

|   
---|---  
  
mark hyung called me for an emergency around midnight, im just back home actually, u shouldnt have waited for me jungkookie! 

02:57

|   
---|---  
  
get some sleep and good luck for tomorrow, im sorry i kept u up so late, really... 

02:57

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering what's with the "iiiiiiiii".  
> I know you are cause I was wondering too.  
> And I asked terfa.  
> And she said :  
> "that's because Kookie was so tired waiting for Tae to come back that he was basically falling asleep on his keyboard"  
> And I was like  
> "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUST HOW MUCH CUTER CAN U BE KOOKIE-AH????"
> 
> See you later. (¬‿¬)
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: On a side note, we completely forgot to say that we received our YNWA albums on monday and I'm listening to mine nonstop when I'm driving and I just wanted to be smug for one minute by saying that I got the Jungkookie photocard and OMG he's my bias and I only had a 1/8 probability to get his photocard I'm so happyyyyyyyy~! <3


	24. Fri, Oct 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you? I hope you're all fine <3 here I am with a new chapter, smaller than the one I posted before haha, but still, it's an important one. I'm as surprised as you to see how this fiction is getting huge and loved, for a so "young" fanfiction it's breathtaking. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, do you pay attenion to the dates? They're becoming important, not right now, but you'll see there will be less "daily" messages and you'll have to pay attention to that. Well, that's not something you usually hear (lol) but details are important, more like, something that you think is a detail is maybe more important to the writer so be smart. (¬‿¬)  
> Anyway, please enjoy the reading, we love you guys you are our sunshine :)
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

Nooo dont be sorry i had some work to finish and i really wanted to know what could have happened between u two, i hope ur emergency went well 

06:00  
  
---|---  
  
oh right, still working on that project? how is it going? 

07:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i finished it this morning in fact, im relieved i could do what i intended to... about this project, i told u she agreed on helping me? well in return i helped her for her personal project thats what took me all night plus im thinking on thanking her i dont know what to do... 

07:45  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, u did tell me she agreed for u to draw her? 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
i thought the project was in groups of two haha, didnt think she had her own project to do as well, what was it about? 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
did everything went well for both of u? 

07:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i drew her (in fact i did four drawings thats why we kept going out to different places everyday) and she wanted to make a wall full of pictures of different places (and the result is beautiful) so our projects fit each other well 

07:50  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats so sweet, u guys r very creative! 

07:51

|   
---|---  
  
as long as ur satisfied with the result its worth it 

07:51

|   
---|---  
  
so u said u wanted to thank her, have any ideas? 

07:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No its not that creative everyone does that its just that we had to try to do better  
Yeah thats what i said but idk what to do shes done so much 

07:53  
  
---|---  
  
dunno, seems creative to me... but im not soooo much of an artist so 

07:54

|   
---|---  
  
hmm... do u know what she likes? like, idk music or did she mention some activities she prefers? 

07:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not giving her any present 

07:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Or should i? 

07:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How can u thank someone? 

07:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats strange to give her something... we barely know each other 

07:56  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats kinda straightforward haha 

07:57

|   
---|---  
  
i wasnt thinking about giving her a present but dunno 

07:57

|   
---|---  
  
maybe u can just take her to some nice place, for u guys to relax after all that work 

07:58

|   
---|---  
  
like, watch a movie or go ice skating, something cliché like that 

07:58

|   
---|---  
  
but, i mean, it didnt become a cliché for no reason, girls obviously like that kind of things 

07:58

|   
---|---  
  
or if u did 4 drawings of her that all follow a theme maybe u can try to do a fifth and give it to her, thats not exactly a present but its meaningful yknow 

07:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow dont know if i can do that 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

All that 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No i wont thats too strange 

08:02  
  
---|---  
  
its not strange jungkookie its what people do 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
whats strange is to dress like a cop and perform a strip tease in front of ur best friend 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No u dont have the right to bring that subject again, nevertheless shes not Yug i just cant go out like that with her its awkward and 

08:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

NO 

08:05  
  
---|---  
  
well what do u want me to say then? 

08:06

|   
---|---  
  
idk, its not like u could just go see her tomorrow and french kiss her thank you right? 

08:06

|   
---|---  
  
that, btw, would be awkward 

08:07

|   
---|---  
  
or not i dont know what u art students do but whatever 

08:07

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, asking a girl out is not awkward jungkookie, especially not when its something as innocent as going to watch a movie together 

08:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay ill try but just bc i want to thank her okay? U think she will like it to go out with me for no reason? I mean its strange isnt it? 

08:08  
  
---|---  
  
dude 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
u 2 get along right? 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
and u think shes pretty right? 

08:09

|   
---|---  
  
and u did some cliché art stuff like drawing each other and taking pictures of each other right? 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
also ur u and ur handsome and ur the typical shy and awkward shonen hero that is miraculously good at everything he does 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
i dont see how anyone could DISLIKE going out with u 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
even if its just as friends, its just about having a good time yknow, no pressure 

08:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay stop. She is cute, but im not what u say i am and she isnt a crush and i dont want her to be... but anyway i said ill do it, why not, and u seem to be confident, it could go well ur better than me with relationships so ill trust u here 

08:12  
  
---|---  
  
"shes not a crush and u dont want her to be" what does that even mean? 

08:13

|   
---|---  
  
u want to just be friends with her is that it? 

08:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont try to make me go out with her thats what it means there are no feelings 

08:14  
  
---|---  
  
u know im in seoul right? 

08:15

|   
---|---  
  
i cant exactly make u do anything 

08:15

|   
---|---  
  
its fine if u just want to be friends too 

08:16

|   
---|---  
  
also i still think my drawing idea was a good idea 

08:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ur right 

08:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u think i should draw her? but thats romantic 

08:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont wanna be romantic to her 

08:18  
  
---|---  
  
u do realize that u just did a fucking project based on drawing her?? how come THAT is not romantic too then? 

08:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we r art students, this is not romantic, we draw naked people 

08:20  
  
---|---  
  
beg ur pardon? 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i didnt 

08:21  
  
---|---  
  
u didnt what? 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

draw someone naked 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or been naked 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
unless in front of yugyeom-ah 

08:23

|   
---|---  
  
(im sorry dude thats gonna stick to u forever now) 

08:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
if ur an art student that apparently doesnt care about drawing naked people, than why is it a problem to draw a friend? 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
i mean... 

08:24

|   
---|---  
  
hey u drew ur friend namjoon right? 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
how is that different? 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

NOOOOOOO did u really think we did that strip tease... like full strip tease? Nooo erk thats so... no no no 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay u got me there i dunno what to say 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i just dont want it to be awkward since i dont know her personally 

08:28  
  
---|---  
  
honestly? i really dont want to know 

08:29

|   
---|---  
  
glad to hear u didnt go too far though 

08:29

|   
---|---  
  
whatever, i dont know what else to say, i dont know anything about that girl so... 

08:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i wont full strip in front of anyone u gotta deserve it   
I'll stop bothering u with this im sorry i dont know why im saying all that im such a kid haha plus u dont fully understand the situation and all im sooorry 

08:32  
  
---|---  
  
look 

08:33

|   
---|---  
  
i dont mind helping 

08:33

|   
---|---  
  
but u have to explain things to me, not just "i need help what can i do" 

08:34

|   
---|---  
  
u gotta give me some context 

08:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u know what? Tonight ill tell u if she accepted to go out with me and we'll talk about it if u want  
u working? 

08:35  
  
---|---  
  
kay deal 

08:36

|   
---|---  
  
im working all night so ill probably have some "free time" if u can call it that 

08:36

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cuties? What do you think?  
> Ow, I remember pompom told you about us getting the YNWA albums! I received the Suga photocard, he is so cute I love him (well, didn't get my bias (pompom ur so lucky) but I can't reaaally complain cause I have the blue album and even if I haven't the Bandana!Tae, I still have beauuutiful pics so *o*) I'm looking through the photobook everyday and the songs are so beautiful I love them all (ALL) ♥‿♥♥‿♥ I hope they will contiunue giving the members opportunities to make solos, their voices are so ♥‿♥♥‿♥ (LIIIIIIE STIGMAAAAAAAAAA) anyway.  
> I'm looking forward to you reading what's next, please stay with us <3


	25. Sat, Oct 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So last update of the weekend cause it's already sunday midnight here... But surprise, there's gonna be another chapter tomorrow cause I personally really want to post it and I think terfassa wants to too :D I can't upload it tonight cause it's kinda long and I don't have enough time to code it sorry...  
> Anyway this one is very short so, enjoy guys! <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


00:50  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

01:37

|   
---|---  
  
wow now u seem pretty confident 

01:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u think? Hey did u just screenshot me killing u? 

02:45  
  
---|---  
  
apparently so 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
why did u kill me in the first place? 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
im heartbroken, do u hate me that much? 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooooo i dont why would i? Ur so cute and i only send weird selcas to u (and by weird i mean all types of weirdness) 

02:55  
  
---|---  
  
i was joking but its always nice to hear that u dont really hate me haha 

03:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway how was ur date-not-date with lady park jimin, how did u handle the awkwardness? 

03:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh im relieved  
It went very well, better than i thought it would 

03:27  
  
---|---  
  
so watching a movie and eating together hm? i told u it was smth common 

03:28

|   
---|---  
  
what about the "thanking her" thing? 

03:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah it was very nice and warm i felt "normal" for once it was cool thats thanks to you so thank you hyung  
Im still thinking about it maybe ill take her to one place i spotted, she likes rails and trains i would like to do a photoshoot what do u think? 

03:30  
  
---|---  
  
im glad u had a great time kookie ;) 

03:31

|   
---|---  
  
oh thats so cool, photoshoots r always fun! 

03:31

|   
---|---  
  
ah but u said u didnt have a camera? :/ 

03:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks!   
Yes well, she has one so ill use hers if she lets me... 

03:34  
  
---|---  
  
oh of course, if she has one thats fine too 

03:34

|   
---|---  
  
wait, r u still with her rn??? 

03:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well since it was late i told her it was fine to crash at my place (cause finally we ate here) so she is sleeping on my couch and im sitting on my little sofa incapable of closing one eye haha dont laugh im scared 

03:35  
  
---|---  
  
wat?!!!! 

03:35

|   
---|---  
  
haha ur so cute srly 

03:36

|   
---|---  
  
take deep breaths okay shes not going to eat u in ur sleep 

03:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

This is the first time someone else is here, someone who is not Yug or Nams idk what to do anyway im gonna let u work thats not important 

03:37  
  
---|---  
  
if shes sleeping theres not much u can do dude 

03:38

|   
---|---  
  
beside sleeping too of course 

03:38

|   
---|---  
  
also i dont mind talking, ive been given some paper work to do and thats annoying as shit 

03:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah ur right  
Fighting hyung! 

03:39  
  
---|---  
  
thanks! 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
u go to sleep, dont want u to look like a zombie when ur friend wakes up ;) 

03:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay, see ya hyung :) 

03:41  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like this Park Jimin girl. ಠ_ಠ  
> Let's see what you guys think, I'm going to bed I had an exhausting day haha ^^  
> *kisses* <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: OMG the latest chapter we wrote with terfassa was like... URGH I can't even say a word about it. You'll see. I can't wait for you guys to see.


	26. Tue, Oct 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you? :D Yeah, we're updating today too because we had the afternoon free and we didn't want to work so... Told you classes were boring didn't I?  
> Anyway, I just wanted to talk a little because (and I know it's not BTS related but I won't apologize) YOUNGJAE'S PHOTOS FOR THE COMEBACK ARE SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL I SWEAR I'M GONNA JUMP TO KOREA TOMORROW have you seen them? Damn, DAMN, like, wow, he is so sexy, so WOW I just can express it with words. (Yup, beautiful voice, childish look and always smiling, fucking eyes, MY BIAS. I think I have a type, MY WEAKNESS o.o don't worry Taehyung, you're still THE ONE) Yeah, you don't stan GOT7 that much, okay I get it, but you should (Have you seen BAMBAM? AND FUCKING JB?!?).  
> Wait, no, you can do what you want, just wanted to share a bit of what I love to you, bc why not being friends? I want to know you too, we have a girl that wants to be a vet, we have a french girl too (yeay vive la France lol), we also have a smart brazilian girl studying cinema, and you where are you from? Tell us, we wanna know!  
> Anyway, I'll let you read, I'll talk later (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

JIMINIE 

10:23

|   
---|---  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 

10:23

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i wanted to stay awake til midnight to send u something but i fell alseep and i got late this morning and i didnt have any free time til now 

10:23

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


10:23

|   
---|---  
  
sorry its a lousy gift, i promise ill make it up to u next time 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
its such an old pic u were blonde back then 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
also just kidding i have a better gift, i asked jin hyung to find this pic he took a few years ago 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
(even older but i really love it) 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


10:25

|   
---|---  
  
ull have the printed version with the note thatll make u cry written on the back next time i see u right? 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
im really sorry i cant be there, i hope jackson hyung will give u a non-sexual hug for me 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
love u jiminie, happy birthday again! 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwwwwwwwww taetae dont do this to meeeeee 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know how much i wanna hug u now? taetae ur the best i love u so much 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thank u thank u thank u i dont know if i deserve a friend like u ur so cute so cute so adorable u make me melt 

10:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz rest and work well my love and awww love the selfie im sooo dying rn 

10:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and that pic is so beautiful why r u doing this to me im crying, i swear i am and my colleagues think its bc ive acid in my eyes 

10:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay just wait im taking a plane to Seoul and kidnap u back here my lovely taetae 

10:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait ill show u something 

10:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture   


10:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

found this veeery old pic of us yesterday when i was thinking that u wouldnt be there 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae come baaaaaaack 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
nooooo now im crying too why did u do this??? 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
honestly i wouldnt even be mad at u if u actually took a plane here to kidnap me back home... 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
plz do it sounds like a plan 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah i miss u so much jiminie, ull come see me soon right? just for a few days 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt think id say that someday but i actually miss high school... 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
i miss being able to hug u just for no reason yknow 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
i miss hugs, no one hugs me here and no one is you 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
but i shouldnt be the one complaining, its ur birthday and im not even here with u 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
im so so so sorry jiminie... 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
i hope jackson hyung and hobi hyung have prepared something awesome, u deserve so much more than me being sorry 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
but i really really love you, you know that right? more than anything 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
youll think about me a little when ull blow the candles right? 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taeeeeeee i love u so much how can u be so cute ur words r the best gift i could ever get, even if ur not there ur in my heart im always thinking about u bc ur the brother i have always wanted ur the best, my saviour i wanna hug u so much rn i swear im leaving the lab 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we will call and skype tonight u gotta be with us or i wont celebrate it 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i swear 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

man dont apologize, NEVER to me i love u i love u, and i know u love me, i feel it even if ur so far 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

10:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why did this turned out to be so dramatic? thats so not us taetae 

10:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture   


10:45  
  
---|---  
  
ur too cute for ur own good jiminie seriously how do u even survive without me? 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
wait give me a sec 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


10:48

|   
---|---  
  
i know ur working rn i dont want to hold u for too long and mark hyung is gonna need me soon... 

10:48

|   
---|---  
  
but we skype tonight, promise! 

10:49

|   
---|---  
  
i love you jiminie, take care okay? 

10:49

|   
---|---  
  
also i know jackson hyung has prepared something adorable for ur birthday but promise me u wont cry too much okay? 

10:49

|   
---|---  
  
talk to you later jiminie, looooots of hugs 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow i feel so blessed having u and Jackson in my life i dont deserve u ur tooooo cute for me ur spoiling me so much 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kim Taehyung i luv u so much ur an angel i hope nobody is eating u out there or i'll kill them 

10:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya tonight i just cant wait 

10:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetaeeee i love u and ur coming here for chrismas so we will celebrate ur birthday together i dont care about ur job u come 

10:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

say hi to Mark-hyung from me 

10:54  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Remember when I told you to beware of the dates? Well, pay attention, I'll say it again (¬‿¬)  
> Anyway, when we wrote this chapter (like wow two weeks ago maybe) I was crying it that "youll think about me a little when ull blow the candles right?" part. I swear I was reaaaally crying, but because it's sweet and NO ONE SHOULD NEVER SEPARATE VMIN EVEEEEEERRRR (we did, sorry) I love them so much ♥‿♥
> 
> Anyway, we hope you liked this chapter, sweet and fluffy because fluff is good ~ See you soon with another chapter (THE NEXT ONE IS. OHMYGOD I WANT YOU TO READ IT YOU WILL LIKE IT SO MUCH GAAAAAAHHH)
> 
> luv u guys (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	27. Wed, Oct 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!  
> So, we're trying something new here (that's one of the reasons why we recently added the "conversations names" with the people participating in the conversations and all, to avoid confusions. Anyway it's not ACTUALLY something new cause we wrote this like two weeks ago haha.  
> I hope you'll enjoy, tell us what you think! :D  
> Also happy birthday to Jiminie from the previous chapter!!!! I LOVE VMIN in this fic guys you have no idea. <3  
> Also PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIME in the messages ;)  
> See you soon!
> 
> -pompom
> 
> edit: new formatting isn't bad on computers but it's actually nicer on smartphones I think, the colors and the fonts looks nicer ^^'  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey jiminie u busy? 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda need to talk to u about smth 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
i need advice 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey my sweet taetae 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz call me im driving 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it will be easier for me to help my bestie 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Hey Taetae what's up?

**Taehyung:** Remember Min Yoongi?

**Jimin:** Wait let me put you on speaker, I'll be here for you in a minute. _[10 seconds later]_ Okay let's go, yeah I remember.

**Taehyung:** I think I've been flirting with him without noticing.

**Jimin:** Owww now that's really interesting, tell me more Taehyungie what made you think that all of a sudden?

**Taehyung:** I don’t know, I mean... I used to think that he was being like that with me because I was bothering him, you know, acting all indifferent and all... But I think he was just being shy actually.

**Jimin:** Yeah nothing new here boy, you gotta be more specific, what did you want advice about?

**Taehyung:** I don't know it's weird, this kind of things usually happens to you you know! We just spent a couple of hours at his place and everytime I say something he blushes and it's so not discreet because he has a very pale skin you know, and he says cute things but it's awkward but it makes it even cuter you know, which is weird because he kinda seems angry at everything...

**Jimin:** Aww that's so sweet you have that impact on him it's so tsundere I lo- Yugyeom stop hitting Jungkook so much he is gonna have bruises on his shoulder and he seems angry enough to kill you just why are you acting like that? _[pause]_ Sorry Taetae I'm with our two kids here and they are acting weird please don't mind them. Anyway what was I saying? Oh why don't you ask him on a date? Maybe you could have fun together?

**Taehyung:** But that’s what I’m trying to tell you! I mean, for the past week I’ve been spending quite a few evenings with him and we usually just hang out at his place and we do have fun actually... Well, more like I have fun and he's just being himself. Nevermind, the point is that now that I look back at it it kinda looked like dates? Fuck Jiminie at first I didn’t even mean it like that, it’s just that I’ve been talking with-... Wait you said you were with Jungkook and Yugyeom?

**Jimin:** Yeah I do understand you well, I mean I'm your best bestie don't underestimate me. Well what I wanna say here is, can't you get to the point? You wanted some advice and you're just telling me what you've been telling me last week without noticing you were kinda dating him. Look Taetae I haven't got so much time, I would love to speak about your dates all night you know me but dance class starts soon so... _[whispers]_ Yugyeom what have you done to him?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I don't want things to be awkward between us cause, you know, he literally lives on the other side of my bedroom's wall, but it's been kinda nice spending time with him, I don't want to stop... I mean, it's cool to have someone in Seoul I can spend time with. Not that I don't like spending time with Mark, it's just that when we do it's usually because of work. And he feels kinda lonely too, I don't know what to do here... Wait, you didn't answer my question but, are Jungkook and Yugyeom really here?? I don't hear anyone besides you...

**Jimin:** So if I sum it up ur asking me if you should date that Yoongi guy of not? _[pause]_ Yes yes they are, bus traffic problems so I picked them up but that's not important right now and they won't disturb us anymore cause they are on their phones, kids these days.

**Taehyung:** Well, no I'm not ask-... _[pause]_ Yeah that's what I'm asking. _[pause]_ But, no it's not! I mean it's too soon, how the fuck can you say that? _[pause]_ I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you, I've just been kinda tired lately, I don't really think straight, I don't want to screw things up... Also, say hi to Yugyeom-ah and Jungkookie for me right? _[pause]_ Oh wait, you said you're on speaker didn't you? _[louder]_ Hi guys!

**Jimin:** Don't be sorry I understand you've been working a lot, plus feelings are always messy, well just follow your heart and start things slowly, just be yourself and it will go very smoothly don't worry. Wait. _[pause]_

**Yugyeom** : [covering Jungkook's voice] Hi!

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You're probably right... You're always right about that kind of things, how do you do that? I don't know, I'll try not to change anything and just let things happen and see what's next, it's probably for the best, I don't want to force anything, it's already a miracle we kinda sort of became friends so quickly? Anyway, thank you Jiminie, I won't hold you much longer, I still have some boring stuff to do... I'll let you know what happens right?

**Jimin:** Okaaaaay do not forget to keep me updated you little kiddo, I'll always be there, and just be yourself you'll be happier that's how it works, do not pretend to be someone else. I'll call you tonight after dance practice, you'll be working?

**Taehyung:** That's really not my style to act like someone I'm not. _[laughs]_ Yeah, you can call me tonight, I'll be at home, I just have a few files to work on. I miss you Jiminie, have fun at practice boys!

**Jimin:** Me toI miss you so much Taetae let's talk tonight then! Bye!  
_[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

hey why was yugyeom hitting u? 

18:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hi again hyung how r u doing? U said u were tired i hope ull take some rest soon dont mind our little fight i was just playing on my phone and Yug wanted to get my attention haha anyway, i was kinda surprised u know ur voice is so beautiful i understand why Yoongi-hyung wanted to record it 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
dont worry about me, its just a pretty busy period, beginning of the school year and all, im fine 

18:53

|   
---|---  
  
oh u think? 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
thank u 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, i always thought my voice didnt suit my face haha 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
but thank u 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
i wish i heard yours too though 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Do not thank me i haven't said anything, anyway, ill let u work bc i have to go, do not overwork urself plz and good luck with Yoongi-hyung im sure u'll be a sweet couple 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
hum, thanks...? 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
but really were not there yet yknow 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know actually, i dont have neaaaarly enough experience in the field of dating to say 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
u must really not care about that, im sorry my conversation with jiminie probably bothered u haha 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, have fun at practice, do ur best! 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

Did he say Taetae as in Taehyung? 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
Jungkook is that him?? 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
Like, THE him? 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
WTF how did u forget to tell me about that voice??? 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
That 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
Voice 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
Is 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
18:46

|   
---|---  
  
WOW 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay stop hitting me Jimin-hyung saw us 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and stop being such a fangirl i didnt know either im as shook as u 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn thats so sexy not like ur voice anyway 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
How do u want me to sTOP FANGIRLING? 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
I mean, I dont care about my voice its a normal voice 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
But that 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
THAT 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
Its just ear porn 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
Just imagine what hed sound like when... 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
Well 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
According to the red on ur cheeks u got what i meant 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so stupid 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but so smart 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what do u want me to say, da fuck is wrong with this guy? 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
Da fuck is wrong with u u mean? 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
I thought he was talking about u but apparently not so much, whats with this Yoongi guy, why didnt u tell me about it? 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

his neighbour, we started to tease him, well it seems like they r gonna end up fucking 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dis is so cliché it makes me wanna puke rainbows 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
Awwwww he just called u Jungkookie thats so cuuuuute 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats not cute its just him being him, told u he was a kid in an adults body 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like his face and his voice 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is so cute he is actually asking me why u were hitting me bc he thinks ur being hard on me 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he doesnt know we r talking about how his sexy voice could sound when hes moaning 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

pooor kid 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
Man you are so far gone 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
Just go fuck Park Jimin to make him understand what hes missing on 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
Although according to his to-be-damned voice its more like youre missing on something here 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well, understand him: actual sex or weird phone masturbating thing? id certainly loose to someone being his fucking neighbour 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i dont wanna win anyway 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and plz dont talk about Jimin, i'd rather fuck YOU and u know none of us want that to happen 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
Erk please dont make me throw up??? 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
Also just sayin, Id have phone sex with that guy ANYTIME 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
It wouldnt even be called phone sex, just 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
Phone u know 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
The voice does all the work for u 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i have to agree with u on this 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
How is EVERYONE in Jimin hyungs circle so hot anyway? 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
Thats statistically impossible 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well ur part his circle too but ur NOT hot Yug 

18:58  
  
---|---  
  
Want me to take off my clothes again and prove u wrong? 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow yeah lets do this tonight, i bet u wont be as good as u were last time Yug oppa 

18:59  
  
---|---  
  
Deal 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control your hormones kids seriously... Though I get it Taehyung's voice can have some certain side effects on people. (¬‿¬)  
> So yeah *dumdumdum* new format: now we can use this wonderful piece of technology called THE TELEPHONE so you guys can imagine Taehyung's voice and all. Taehyung's voice is important to this world. ಠ_ಠ  
> See you soon, dunno if we'll be able to post anything tomorrow but normally you'll have one or two chapters on wednesday ;)  
> Love you guys! <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: For the non-GOT7-stans, first of all you should totally become GOT7 stans asap cause [this](http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/17434517193974274733432958216552699641o.jpg) is a teaser pic of Choi Youngjae that was released today and this is absolute hotness u.u (He's terfassa's GOT7 bias just so you know). Second you just met Kim (yes another one) Yugyeom, the cute kid with the black & white pic, he's GOT7's maknae and his username is "iwannafuckthefloor" cause he lost a bet and had to use it, also that's cause you guys really need to see him dance on the floor, like very much literally (He's Jungkookie's real life friend too, 97 liner :D).


	28. Sun, Oct 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're all okay, having the best moments of your life, family, dogs, biases, everything okay <3  
> Us? We're good, writing day and night (literally) and updating when we can (but not as fast as we wish we could). Honestly, you're all making me (us) so proud of this fanfiction, thank you so much for the support we're so happy! And we promess we will reward you with a good plot, feels, Taekook and fluff.  
> Well, I don't have anything special to say, and I don't want to be a bother in the notes so, please, ask us questions we love answering to you <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this little chapter~
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

i was wondering 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
there was this kid at the er this morning, called namjoon 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
reminded me of u friend 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
in the end did u know what happened the other day? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hello hyung how r u tonight? I hope ur resting,   
We were out for a drink yesterday night after my part time job and we talked about life and all that like always, he looked «normal» to me and when I asked him about that day he just said «if you want your relationship to work u gotta be honest with the other. Lying isnt good» as if i was stupid. But maybe it was related idk 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
yeah I can rest now, i came home a few minutes ago, how bout u? 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
oh, thats a pretty mature thought 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
true, too, i guess... 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
i hope everything settled down for him 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im home too thanks for asking 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its true yes, of corse it is 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah me too but dont worry about him he eventually gets everything he wants 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
"of course it is" u seem 100% convinced about that 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im sorry maybe i sounded dark or something but u cant have a good relationship with someone if there are lies behind, unsaid things or thoughts... but im not objective here excuse me haha 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
u do realize that our entire relationship is basically based on unsaid things? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
why would u not be objective? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats not the same and what do u want us to say that we havent already said? 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
dunno, but i still have no idea what happened the night i met you 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Me neither in fact, anyway, how r u doing with Yoongi-hyung? 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
im gonna pretend that im absolutely not hurt by this complete change of conversation 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
so hm, idk, good i suppose? 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
what sort of answer do u expect here, i rly dont know what I should say... 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well sorry that was the first thing i thought about bc, u know, i wanted to avoid the previous conversation but if u dont wanna talk about it then its fine im happy both of u r good :) 

22:01  
  
---|---  
  
its not that i dont want to talk about it, its just that there isnt much to say... i really didnt think i could get along so well with him, hes so locked up on himself, its just kinda nice to see that he starts feeling safe enough so we can have some good time together 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
just, why did u want to avoid the first conversation? 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
haha 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know why im asking u probably wont want to answer that either 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats so cool he can open up to you i know its hard so seeing him doing it thanks to you is great. U have a positive effect on people thats amazing, i hope ull be very good friends im so happy for both of u, ur so sweet 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No ill answer 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its bc its too embarrassing for me, i prefer to forget what my drunk self does, u know u said it was cool i could drink without thinking about the consequences. But u know, drinking and remembering everything i did is a curse 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
being told that i have a positive effect on people is kinda 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
the best compliment yknow 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
thank you 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
and im sure ur exaggerating, from what ive seen ur drunk self is just as adorable as ur sober self 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No dont thank me ive done nothing but bother u with unsaid things and all plz haha 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U think? Haha no the pb is not here 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
whats the problem then? 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe its that i talk too much when im drunk and i dont like talking 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talking about myself i mean 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats why i dont want to talk about this anyway, makes me uncomfortable to speak about me 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay im sorry im boring and annoying uve just came back from work and 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
r you alright jungkookie? 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, its a shame u dont want to talk about urself, im sure a lot of people would like to get to know you better (myself include) but i understand it can be difficult, i mean it mustve already been difficult telling me everything uve told me so far 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung arent u going to get mad at me at some point? Cause im annoying, even i can see that 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur just being cute and sweet and so cool its unfair 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
i probably will if ur trying to be annoying on purpose, just saying 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
but so far no 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
im not mad 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u i promise i wont bother u with this anymore 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
okay, i guess 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
its not like i could make u change ur mind about anything though 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why r u saying this i dont understand? 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
nothing its not important 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay ill let u rest then, good night hyung 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
good night jungkookie, sweet dreams 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
(i never really asked if i could call u 'jungkookie'... well ur drunk self agrees and its a little late anyway, but is that okay with u?) 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yes u can i like it when u do so plz dont stop 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your impressions? What do you think about the "unsaid things?" (¬‿¬)(¬‿¬)  
> See ya next chapter ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> OH yeah, pay attention to the details.


	29. Wed, Oct 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> OMG I'm so tired right now haha ^^' You know, we're actually really happy with the feedback so far and I hope Taegi shippers as well as VKook shippers won't be disappointed with what's going to happen (even though we can't exactly change anything now cause we're at chap 60+ so it's a little late). Trust me, both Yoongi and Jungkook will be important I can't say more.  
> Anyway let's hope you will enjoy, so far it's mostly short/cute/sweet chapters :D  
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying and commenting, like almost 200 subs and 500 kudos in 3 weeks guys that's wow o_o  
> Love you so much!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey good morning hyung! Hope im not disturbing u! Well im out with Jimin (the girl not ur best friend) and wish me good luck cause if i can do this without hiding behind a tree its thanks to u haha  


10:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


10:45  
  
---|---  
  
hey, i hope everything was okay with lady jimin, sorry i couldnt bring any moral support i was kinda busy 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good evening, i hope everthing went well during work im sorry i cant really know when ur working and when ur not so i randomly send u messages haha  
It was very good in fact, she is amazing like how can a cute and shy little girl change that much when she is being taken pictures of or drawn? Well i shouldnt be surprised bc ur face is real cuteness and ur voice is hot as fuck so ur kinda the same 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID PLZ 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i dont really know when im working either yknow 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
but its always nice to see ur messages once im done 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u had fun though, ull have to show me some of the pics im really curious now! 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
also... u think my voice is hot as fuck? now now, why would i want to forget that? 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha well i feel the same, its really relaxing to chat with u after a long day hyung 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah we had ill send u some pics during the weekend i promise 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Because u dont care? 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Because u dont want to know that? 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Because its strange? 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm... its fine, its not like it was a bad thing, its kind of a compliment actually 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
well, i think? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
did u mean that as a compliment? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
(on a side note im not sure talking with me is "relaxing" but thanks ^^) 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I swear chatting with u is one of the best moments i get in a day dont think otherwise plz  
and yes i meant it as a compliment cause, you've not heard me but i don't have such a deeeeep and sexy voice 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i didnt hear u but i heard yugyeom pretty well haha, he has a cute voice 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
anyway i didnt know i had such a deep voice?? i dont speak that much in the end i think? 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Indeed he has haha  
Nobody has EVER told u that? Not even Jimin-hyung? U don't speak? What does it mean? 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
idk, he said i have a "soothing voice" dont know how to interprete that... 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
its not that i dont speak, its just that when i do its mostly with people im familiar with and so they dont really pay attention to my voice i suppose? 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
yoongi hyung said i should probably take up singing as a hobby haha but i could never do that 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay, well i understand, maybe u should listen to Yoongi-hyung and sing a little im sure it could be great if u dont mind it 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
idk i just sing in my car when im stuck in traffic 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
ah now i wonder what ur voice sounds like 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What do u usually sing? :)  
Oh just not like urs that's for sure haha 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
lately some ed sheeran mostly... 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
i should call u someday to hear it, so i can put a voice on ur messages when i read them 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh which one? Love this singer!  
Oh plz dont tell me that i havent processed the fact that i could associate ur messages to ur voice yet 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
shape of you is nice, but i basically have a full playlist with random songs 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
what is there to process?? 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It is indeed i love the rhythm haha so u like all type of songs?  
Oh nothing really just the fact that u have a fucking hot voice i wish i could delete it from my mind because, u know, ur profile pic is already something thats not nice hahaha 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
its more like if i like smth i dont mind the style 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
want me to change it? 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay :)  
Hmmm let me think 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
i let u choose the new pics style if u want 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
i have to go for about an hour, tell me what u decided when i get back 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
see ya later kookie! 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See u later hyung 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
so what did u decide? 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** sent a picture.  


00:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

This one 

00:09  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** changed his profile picture. 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

YOU ACTUALLY DID IT ?! Okay im gonna laugh for hours thanks to u hahahaha 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
hey its the most accurate drawing of me ive ever seen dude 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u haha but im sure i could do better if i could actually draw u 

00:11  
  
---|---  
  
rly u could do that? 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
must be so difficult to draw actual people 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i could but it wouldnt be as beautiful as the original haha  
It is yes but i love challenges 

00:11  
  
---|---  
  
wow u must be really talented 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
i mean the platypus doctor was enough to impress me anyway 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The platypus doctor is really nothing dont be that impressed over nothing haha  
Anyway I gotta go to sleep, good night hyung 

00:12  
  
---|---  
  
i did tell u that i draw like a preschooler didnt i? 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
kay jungkook-ah, sleep well! 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Damn ur so sweet hyung, Thanks 

00:14  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platypus-Doctor!Tae is the cutest thing right? <3  
> I'll meet you in chapter 31 guys, also I hope you'll enjoy chapter 30, it's a funny one ;)  
> Bye bye!
> 
> -pompom


	30. Thu, Oct 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you today?  
> Yeah we're updating earlier those days, seems like we won't go to uni anymore and just code x)  
> Well, I can't really say anything more than : OH WOW THIS FIC IS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER AND WOW plus you're all so sweet to us thank you so much <3  
> Enjoy this funny chapter, see ya in he end :3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:17

|   
---|---  
  
even the "but im working early tomoroooow~" wasnt enough to convice him 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** took a screenshot. 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plz dont mind the screenshot, ill need it to prouve a point haha 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway enjoy ur meal with him! And if ur too tired just refuse; i dont want u to be tired 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
what sort of point would that be? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing really just showing how cute u r to Yug that's all 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway why is he in Seoul, i mean, he works here in Busan right? 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
oh, alright 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
i guess? 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
whatever 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
yeah he does, he just comes by every few months or so to see if im not 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
dunno, starving to death or anything 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah sounds like him haha 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
wait how do u even know him btw? 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u remember the bartender? 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that's him 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i know what he does for a living thanks but wh 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
oh wait 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
u mean ur friend namjoons bartender????? 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah that bartender yes 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
kay im gonna need to have a word with ur friend namjoon 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
like 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
asap 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
also give me a sec ill be right back 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
since he didnt want to give me namjoons number can u please tell him for me that im keeping an eye on him and that hed better not fuck up? 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
plz? 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ok ill tell him he probably will be pleased to hear that haha 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
hmm, sure, dont know why hed be particularly pleased to hear that but ok 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe i should leave u alone with him? Dont wanna disturb u both 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
hm no its fine were just walking home and hes started defending himself by telling me about how cute ur friend namjoon is 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but maybe u wanna spend the evening (or night) with him and not me haha...? 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
right 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
just 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
u CANT possible mean what i think u mean here right? 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What am i meaning that is not already obvious? 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
wait 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
what do u think is happening here? 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

If he bought the flight to come and see you i should leave you alone no? Thats what im thinking 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And what im thinking too is that maybe he wants sex bc u know, its been a whole month 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
EW 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
DUDE 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
DONT JOKE WITH THAT THATS GROSS 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
SRLY THATS MY HYUNG UR TALKING ABOUT 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
just 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
ewwwww

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didnt know 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Really 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry hyung 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
WTF DID U THINK?? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
plz tell me u didnt think jinnie was my boYFRIEND? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
thats so 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
ew! 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait, how could i have guessed?! 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do u think every friend i have is my brother? I mean its not natural 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway im sorry again 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no sure when u put it that way 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
but still 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
i thought u knew, hoseok hyung knows him, jimin knows him of course... ive sent u a pic of him before havent I? 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well im not the type to speak about the potential brother of the person im chatting with bc we've met in a party but we were too drunk to remember who we were 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im joking here 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But u understand i could have never guessed   
  
---|---  
  
| 

I dont really speak to Hoseok-hyung 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nor Jimin-hyung 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
well 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i shouldve told u 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
u couldnt have known 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
and im sornsjsbqshsvsh 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
Hey there Jungkookiiiiie~ 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


20:48

|   
---|---  
  
Hope everything's okay in Busan, say hi to Namjoonie for me if you see him! 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
hey its taehyung again 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
seems like people love stealing my phone 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh hi pink unicorn brother! Well i was texting him and he now thinks ur ... u know. It's gonna be hard to talk to him tonight i guess haha 

20:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U don't have Yugyeom 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
no thats for s 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
Hey it's Jin agaiiin~ 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
Does Namjoon still think i'm Taehyungie's boyfriend? 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
forget about that 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
its taehyung again 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
sorry were probably bothering u, excuse my hyung 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No no problem really ur funny, both of you 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tell him he probably went to sleep thinking that u wernt brothers im sorry, my fault 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill talk to him tomorrow i promess 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine i can already see him texting something along the lines of "taehyung is my baby brother plz dont lose interest in meeeeee" all in uppercase and full of pink hearts yknow 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaanyway... 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
lets try to forget about that 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
how r u doing jungkookie? 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh good then haha 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fine like always and u? 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
im good, its kinda nice to have jin hyung at home 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
(now i can say that and u wont find it weird right? ;)) 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awww im so happy for you, idk how it feels to have a bro but it seems nice 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Ahahaaha plz don't try me hyung) 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, I'll have to leave you im tired and tomorrow is the day of the results of our project so i'm kinda stressed and u know i get sleepy when i am so wish me good luck i'll update and tell u if i won or not! Good night hyung, and hyung's hyung :) 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh right, its tomorrow! 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
good luck jungkookie, its gonna be okay dont worry, ur the best ;) 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
were gonna watch a movie (i dont even remember when was the last time i watched a movie???) so if u need to talk ill still be there for a while haha 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
stay strong tomorrow, get some rest 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjin is good for health, I've read that in a recent study. I swear the more you read/write the more you're happy.  
> I don't have anything special to say here unless : FUCK. BAMBAM IS SO HANDSOME. DAMMIT. JUST. IF YOU DONT STAN GOT7 : STAN GOT7. THEY ARE BEAUTIES. AND BAMBAM IS : LIKE BAM! YOU KNOW. 
> 
> -terfassa


	31. Fri, Oct 23rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So last chapter was fun right? :D  
> This one is kinda short but I hope you'll enjoy... We can't wait to read about your reactions guys!  
> Also you guys remember when we said "beware of Park Jimin"? Good old days right... Haha, enjoy! <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: OMG WTF IS WRONG WITH THOSE BAMBAM PICS THEYRE PERFECTION THIS IS BEAUTY THIS IS ME DYING I FUCKING LOVE THIS KID.  
> If you don't know who Bambam is I'm gonna be angry so please check.  
> Just in case you didn't notice yeah he's my bias. I'm having a very hard time with it.  
> ICVJHEOUHCFNUZNBUOEZBHFEJBCIEBFHIZAB-  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, iwannafuckthefloor  
  
* * *

| 

**iwannafuckthefloor** sent you a friend request. 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** accepted your request. 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hello Taehyung, I'm Yugyeom, Jungkook's friend. Don't be surprised if I'm not being very polite to you. You have to know what happened today because Kook probably won't tell you anything. And he will act like nothing happened, he is the king of liars. I don't have to brainstorm you about that fucking Park Jimin girl, you know he worked with her and they went on multiple dates together bc someone (guess who?) told him it could be fun. Well, at first he didn't believe you but you know, he gets kinda naive when he trusts people. And he became what he always refused to be: a fool. This morning they gave us the results for the project. First one is him of course, second one is that bitch with her wall (even though it's so obvious she couldn't have done it alone). Jungkook thought it could be a good idea to thank her again and give her something (probably ur idea, don't know what it was but she threw it away in front of him) bc he is the first but he drew her so it's her reward too. Anyway, all our class was gathered and he approached her, all shy and awkward bc some people were staring, I swear I could see he didn't want to do that but maybe someone he trusts told him it would be okay (guess who Taehyung?). And now, I'm gonna tell you her exact words, words I can't get out of my mind and with that there will be two (three in fact, with Jungkook) of us suffering :  
« Jeon you really think you are worth the first prize? I did everything! You're so arrogant, just bc you are Jeon Jungkook, the golden student, you think you can have everything you want? Jeon, you should be ashamed of yourself, ive seen what u r really capable of. You invited me and asked me to sleep at your place but we barely knew each other i was terrified and u were on ur phone all night not wanting to sleep, like u were checking on me ewww and the morning u kicked me out at 7am! Plus, what a flat, i would rather be homeless than live in there. You are gross, your friendship with Yugyeom is disgusting and your gift sucks. Im a girl not a child, what were you thinking? We were just going out for work, studies if you prefer and you kissed me out of nowhere (of course he didnt she wass lying but she was lying from the beginning as you can see), and fuck, you're so creepy. What was it? First time u spent time with a girl? So when you see a girl you can't control your hormones? What an animal. Yeah animal, that could explain ur strange addiction to platypuses, you are disgusting really you should listen to your father... »  
I didn't let her finish what she was trying to say and I slapped her. I was furious because I knew, I knew she had broken something. Kook was the first one to stop me. He wasn't even hurt, he was just smiling. Smiling like he was making fun of himself. He said « No leave her alone, she is right im too confident, I made a mistake I shouldn't have listened to him. » Guess who is the 'him' ?  
You know what? I hate you so much, that's your fault. You made him think people weren't a disappointment, you made him trust someone other than himself. And because I can't exactly hit her again (first time was already out of line but yknow), I'll yell at you. He doesn't trust me as much as i trust him, and that's hurtful you know? But what is worse is that he trusted you and not me, and now he is hurt. Or maybe I am? Cause I lost to a fucking platypus? I lost to someone he has never seen except for when he was drunk?  
Now I'm at the police station I will probably be expelled for a short time and Kook will be alone in that class. That bitch was offered a job as a model and he is being insulted by everyone, humiliated. You know why I'm telling u all this? I want you to leave him alone, I'd almost want to let him freeze, become cold again it would be for the best. Do not play with his feelings like you care because you don't and your in fucking Seoul you will never be there for him. Not like me.  
I hate you Taehyung. I hate you because I know that now, he hates what he used to love so much: photography.  


20:44  
  
---|---  
  
im not gonna try to apologize because thats probably not want you want to hear right now 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
just know that i never ever meant to hurt jungkook 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
thank you for telling me yugyeom-ssi 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, too bad then because you did hurt him Taehyung 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT BITCH.  
> (im talking about fpj not yugyeom okay?)  
> -pompom
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, yeah it's me. Yeah, the one who made Park Jimin (the female version, of the fanfic, not the real one, not Jiminie (sorry man)). Just so you know that was predicted from the start (and when I say the start I mean that I though about this before starting the fanfiction and we wrote it on February 23th. Yeah, that's old. Yeah.)  
> For the one who said that they were cute, well, sorry.  
> Taegi is cuter u.u  
> See ya in the comment section anyway,  
> *kisses bc im nice you know*
> 
> -terfassa


	32. Fri, Oct 23rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you? Wow, we were amazed by the number of comments in the last chapter! We didn't think you'll react like that. I'm still kinda surprised, seing that our fanfiction could have that impact. 
> 
> I had prepared a long text explaining why Yug reacted like that but now that I've just finished coding and it's so late and I've not slept so much yesterday and I have classes tomorrow I'm just toooo lazy to write it, plus it may be useless anyway x) I'm sorry for you Yug's, you'll just have a few supporters here, but I'm here man <3
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway we love you guys soooo much <3
> 
> Oh yeah, from now on, starts the FEELS, be ready.  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey jiminie 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
can u send me a cheer-me-up selfie? 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
plzzz? 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture  


22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u okay taetae? 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
awww u still have that hoodie? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
thank u jiminie 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
im fine, its okay, just feeling a little down... 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
some not-so-pleasant situations rn 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
jin hyungs mad at me because im ruining all the fun for him 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

or course i have it, it was the hoodie of the cutest person i know :3 even Jackson gets jealous when i wear it cause i rarely wear one of his hehe 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

always there for u taetae how r u? what happened? wanna talk about it? 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell Jin hi 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
plz dont tell me u use my clothes to make ur boyfriend jealous 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
plz 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
wait no 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
i changed my mind i dont wanna know 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
anyway... im kinda tired, obnoxious new guy in charge at the hospital 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
and this whole thing with yoongi that i dont really know how to deal with 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
plus 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know i should talk about it 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
but its u, youll understand right? 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
(jinnie says "hi to my favorite mochiiiiii~") 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well its not like i have ur underwear so dont worry buddy 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awww im so hurt i cant hug u rn 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets start slowly okay? 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me about that something else so we can choose wich case to solve first 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im here for u taetae 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i really want a hug too rn... 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
ouch jin just hurt me bc he says hes practically hugging me rn but ur still a better hyung than he is 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
well 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
its about jungkook but i dont want u to make a big deal out of it or to start imagining things or whatever its just 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
promise me u wont bother him with this? 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

luv u so much taetae dont be sad im gonna cry 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

noooo tell him to hug u more plz for me 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay tell me 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


22:26

|   
---|---  
  
okay so... to sum it up theres this girl in his class thats been a total bitch with him 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
like 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
REAL BITCH 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
urgh 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
and im basically the one who encouraged him to get closer to her in the first place, but now its a mess and i dont want to get into details and all 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
but its kinda my fault isnt it? 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
i mean... 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt know i had such a strong influence on him...? 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
scratch that thats probably not true im just thinking bigger than myself 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
whatever, u got the idea right..? 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay i get it taetae, so he told u he is mad at u bc he got close to that bitch because of u thats what happened? and what is her name btw? 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
no hes not mad at me 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know, maybe he is? 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know, hes not the one who told me about it 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
its yugyeom 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
its yugyeom who told me i mean 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
the bitch is park jimin 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow Yugyeom told u! so u two get along thats cool 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck she took my name that bitch 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i'll kill her for that 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im only Jackson's bitch anyway 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well lets get to the point 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me more about what she did 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no more like yugyeom hates me rn 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
but its fine i can live with that i mean i dont know him and i kinda understand his point too 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont really want to talk about what she did i mean... its jungkookies problem, im not sure hed like the entire world to know about it... 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
but basically she humiliated him in front of everyone, stole his work and destroyed his self-esteem and if i ever see her in person im going to hurt her 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
and i know how to use a scalpel 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
just sayin 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why would he hate u? is he thinking its ur fault? ur gonna believe him?! 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont think that 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is stupid 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ok, then if u take ur scalpel ill use my bazooka and my Jackson, with that : we'll win for sure 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im really sad now, he already is so so soooo fucking insecure. u know i dont wanna make it worse but he didnt come to dance class today 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said he had an appointment 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae, listen 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u listening ? 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
what 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
really he didnt come? 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
wait no sorry 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
im listening u go ahead 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay listen carefully 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and if u don't listen to me im gonna be mad and sad 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u dont wanna do that to ur Jiminie bestie 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i dont wanna be mad at my Taetae 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

really 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so promise me u'll listen ok? 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie im listening i promise, what is it? 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
ur kinda scaring me here... 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no i want u to promise me u'll do what i say 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
yeah okay i promise ill try 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
ill do my best 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay so, first : its not ur fault. its Jungkook's, don't say no, life is full of problems, we just have to try and deal with it ok? 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

second : do not blame urself bc u didnt do ANYTHING and u cant really act now either even if u want to 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

third : dont try to «cheer him up» bc he has his pride and he will take it badly i think (i've seen him when he fails at dancing) 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fourth : forget about the issue and just focus on ur work and Yoongi. 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats very mature... 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
i dont actually think its my fault, but i still feel a little responsible yknow? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
but thats just me, u know that haha... 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
i dunno maybe i should try not to think about it too much, ur right when u say theres nothing i can do about it 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
its just that its been one more thing on top of a pile of other things and 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
dunno, its jungkook 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda panicked i suppose 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
its weird i dont 'know him for real', i have no idea what i can do to help, i dont know how hed get affected by that kind of things 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
anyway... ill try to sort things out, thank you jiminie 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u dont have to feel responsible, he is big enough to handle himself alone 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think ur getting urself too involved in this 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, u know me and i can get very annoying when i say that ur interested in him but we all know that he is just someone ur talking to bc its fun and u care about him bc ur too cute for this world and u care about everyone 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think u should concentrate on what u can actually do 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
i see what u mean... 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
maybe im making a big deal out of nothing 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
i told u my minds been busy lately, im just a little tired 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
not sleepy-tired yknow just 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
tired haha 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
i should listen to u more 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u should rest and forget about it 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and REST like for real 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

do not try to lie to me u seem so out of it 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i dont like u being that tired, like tired of life 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u dont deserve it 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the loveliest guy on this planet u deserve hugs all day long 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ill just sleep it off and see whats what 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
and dont worry im not thaaaat tired of life 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
just feeling a little blue, itll pass, plus i have jinnie at home for at least 2 more days 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
thank u though, i really feel better 

23:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

teahyung ur soooooooo not honest i'm sad but whatever i know it's you and you don't like to make me worry bc ... idk maybe im weak or something 

23:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just spend time with Jinnie he will give you strength and do not overwork urself cutie :3 

23:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im here for you 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
hey i told u id do my best to listen to u 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
i just dont want to worry u because u already worry about me all the time 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
aaah im gonna go to bed i think, hyungs tired too anyway so were both useless rn haha 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
good night jiminie, i really miss u 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good night taetae 

23:06  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach! Bitch?!  
> Ah excuse Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!
> 
> Sorry that's me when I'm tired x)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be updated soon so I've not so much to say. I hope you'll understand the situation here with Jimin's point of view, cause, sadly, we have to remember that they are NOT in the same city and they only text (rah that's so hard on my feels).  
> We love you <3<3<3


	33. Sat, Oct 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> First of all if you're bored and you want to check it again there's been some teeeeeeeny tiny changes about the Yug/Tae chap cause it seems that you had a reaaaally hard time with it and we don't want you to hate Yugyeom cause really he's just trying to protect his friend and he's helpless here and of course what he did with FPJ and with Tae is stupid but you're stupid when you care about people right? Anyway, please don't hate Yugyeom he's just a normal guy and he's really sweet actually, he just has a bad feeling about Tae because "chatting relationships" aren't always a good thing and who could blame him for that?  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, to lighten the mood a little I'm hoping <3  
> Lots of love as always (500 kudos guys, wow 8)) <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Just so you know, we're writing fluff right now. I just hope you'll live past the feels arc to see that. ;) <3 Be strong guys, fighting! (งಠ_ಠ)ง
> 
> EDIT: OMG I just realized that Tae sent the pics but I forget the **iM_gOd*1203* sent a picture** and it's the fucking title I should be ashamed of myself please forgive me it's fixed now.  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

| 

Hi hyung! How r u? I hope im not waking u up or something but i just remembered that i promised to tell u about the results for my project. Well since u didnt ask about it maybe u dont care but anyway, i received the first prize and im very happy about it, and Jimin she got the second prize with her work im really glad for her. 

04:56  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkook-ah! 

13:26

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i meant to ask but i had a lot of things to deal with recently 

13:27

|   
---|---  
  
im really happy for u, congratulations! told u u were the best ;) 

13:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow im sorry i should think about the fact that ur busy not like me haha i hope everything went well 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks thats nice 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
hey, u can be proud u know, u worked hard 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
how r u doing btw? 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie told me u skipped practice yesterday, u ok? 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh dont worry im proud 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im very fine thanks dont know why ur asking i just skipped bc i didnt want to go im okay dont worry and why would he tell u that anyway? 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well in fact i dont really care about why u dont have to answer that haha 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
dunno we were talking bout his dance lessons and it just popped into the conversation 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
im glad ur okay though 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
ur probably tired, u just got home from work right? 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna let u sleep jungkook-ah, sorry i disturbed u :) 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know why i wouldnt be okay its not like i had an accident or something anyway, dont apologize im the one disturbing u here with useless stuff, i understand if u dont wanna chat, im at Yugs anyway so i dont think im going to bed that early haha, sleep well (if ur going to sleep) 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? thats great, anyway im gonna let u enjoy ur evening haha 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
dont do anything stupid boys, try to get some sleep as well if u work in the morning ;) 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

We r playing mario kart and he is shouting "stop with ur bananas or ill stuck a banana up ur ass ur going to suffer Jeon" 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And thats making my day, i've never been so happy haha 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah i work tomorrow but being tired for once isnt a pb for me 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
what no way u guys r playing mario kart rn? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
im playing with my hyung hahaha 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha thats funny! Who is the winner? 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
him so far... 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
he so smug about it 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
he says thats ur fault cuz ur destabilizing me haha 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would i be destabilizing u haha? Thats impossible i cant do that to anyone haha 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
jin says "wtf thats bullshit" 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
i say wtf thats bullshit too 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i say wtf thats bullshit too 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
smartass 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

genuine platypus 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
platypus hyung plz 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sorry but my hyungs arent loosers 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
23:10

|   
---|---  
  
im so offended here 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i say wtf thats bullshit too 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur right im not rly offended 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
i totally kick his ass at just dance anyway 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

srly? just dance is waaaaay too easy nothing u can be proud of 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
tell that to my hyung lol 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey pink unicorn: u suck at dancing 

23:19  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry for u man 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
23:27

|   
---|---  
  
anyway ill let u guys have fun, good luck for tomorrow 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good night to the brothers 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sleepy right now, plus I won't be able to post anything tomorrow so I hope terfassa will be able to upload at least one chapter?  
> But we'll see you on saturday that's for sure! :D  
> *kisses* <3
> 
> -pompom


	34. Sat, Oct 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you? I hope you're having a nice weekend, I'm sorry for this late update I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday night but I got really tired and couldn't finish the coding. So I apologize to you, and to pompom because I gave her my word. Anyway, now, the good news.  
> You gotta learn TWO BIG DATES : tuesday is the 14th of March, this fic will have one BIG month! Isn't it amazing? Wow, I'm so shook, like JUNGSHOOK in fact o.o it went so fast, but it was so full! This chapter is the 34th but we will have more... Waw. You are so amazing, trusting us and following us so hard we really want to hug each one of you, more than 500 kudos, more than 200 subscribers all of you : KISSES KISSES KISSES !! <3  
> Now the second date you have to know : wednesday, it's the 15th. IT'S POMPOM'S BIRTHDAY do not forget her please, she is the sweetest person I know in this world (okay, she has some dark shades you know, but it's my little Jiminie, so it's normal) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (and she is going to kill me for that note hahah plz pray for my soul!) 
> 
> Please, enjoy this LOOOOOONG chapter, see ya in the end notes :3  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, platypus_is_weakness97  
  
* * *

hey there! 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
its been a while 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
i suppose ur not doing anything rn, bus and all, wanna talk? :) 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hello how r u? Well why not, i wont complain if u agree to talk but i dont have anything interesting to say anyway 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
im fine thanks 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
and im sort of free to talk so 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
how about u? idk tell me how was work today? 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
i still dont know whats ur job actually... 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sort of? what do u mean? 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fine with my job (u'll still have to guess just like what u did to me) 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
im still at the hospital rn but its okay 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
aaah... so, working on weekends, one hour away from where u live, u work all day, and u dont work in a store 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
lets see 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
is it a typical students job? 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
cause u could be working for a coffee shop or smth? 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u should probably concentrate on ur job and not entertaining some random bored student during his bus ride of sadness i dont want to get u into trouble haha 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it is not a typical student job 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
its fine im not working, im spending some time with a kid 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
also ur not random 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
now lets see... not typical u say? 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
do u work in a museum? the schedule would match 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh thats good 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont say that im not random 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i did work in a museum last year, but i got fired 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
why wouldnt i say that ur not random? 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats very negative, let me try again 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
why would i say that ur random? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
also, why did u get fired? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i got fired bc i didnt work well they said but i think its bc someone wanted my job 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i fell in the trick like a fool and got fired 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
rly? that sucks... 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
how do u know someone wanted ur job? 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh not that much i knew it would happen someday somehow bc i could see jealousy in their eyes so... anyway i got rid of them that was cool cause i didn't like this job, the people were the kind u dont want to see 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
oh good for you then, maybe that was for the best after all :) 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
i can totally understand that some people may be enough to make u wanna quit ur job 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

people r so eager haha 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
bambam tells me to ask u if ur a professional stripper 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
(bambams the kid) 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
hes trying to guess with me 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
(but yeah i have to agree, some people are insufferable ) 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well tell him that i am a professional stripper but only for one person in this world so idk if u can say that its a part time job 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
he wants to know if this "one person" is paying u 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
if not its not "professional" 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
srly this kid is killing me 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he pays me of corse, but thats not something a kid should know 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
wait u talking about yugyeom right? he pays u?? 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
(dont worry bout him hes thirteen and asking questions about everything, thats normal) 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

whos the one asking here? 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
me 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
obviously 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ok 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

didnt know u could believe me so easily haha 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
honestly with ur weird bets im expecting anything 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry we didnt cross the "physical pleasure" line 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yet 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
thats good to know 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
or not, idk, u guys do what u want obviously 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
i dont judge yknow 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry i dont care about judging 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u could think what u want it wouldnt change my life 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for sure 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

haha 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im joking i hope u understood 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(about the pleasure line) 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
ur joking as in "im joking we did actually" or as in "im joking forget about the 'yet'"? 

20:44

|   
---|---  
  
wait no i dont wanna know 

20:44

|   
---|---  
  
like i said u guys do what u want 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of corse we didnt, would u give Jimin a blowjob? thats gross, plus he is with Jackson so u'd probably die haha 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
DUDE 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
FIRST MY HYUNG 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
NOW JIMIN 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
JUST 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
no 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
way 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
in 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
hell 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah its almost worse than my hyung actuallyyyyyyy~ 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
or not i dont know 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
AAH 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
I DONT CARE 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

were u imaging it? 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

man ur too cute for this world 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no; for people like me in fact 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
dude its not like i can control my imagination 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
im still shivering 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
bambams asking why im making such a face and i cant even say it out loud 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
also what did u mean by that? 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

not my pb DUDE 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what face? and meaning what? 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
the disgusted one thats plastered on my face ever since the word jimin popped in this conversation 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
and what did u mean by "im too cute for people like u"? 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahaaha poor kid 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing important 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
yeah cuz u talking about me giving jimin a blowjob is important u think? 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
AAAAAAH OMG never again 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yes, more than the "im too cute for people like u" thing 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

even if its gross 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and a joke btw 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
ah 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
if u say so 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
mnot entirely convinced though 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what would u want to be convinced about? 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
how u define whats important and whats not 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry its classified 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
hmm i see 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**platypus_is_weakness97** changed his username and became **wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97**. 

21:15  
  
---|---  
  
sounds like a rather radical solution 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i lost to a bet i had to mention him in my username instead of you 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
id ask "what bet" but u probably wont answer haha 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
why dead or alive though? 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hum he told me ill probably miss him (and when i will ill have to show him like that) and now im changing my username cause yes i miss him and him not being there is his fault thats why i want him dead or alive 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
yeah its difficult to miss ur best friend 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
but hes not really far now is he? 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
how come u miss him so much? 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he got fired from uni for a month or so 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i swear to u he did something SOOO stupid 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

slapping a girl that did nothing to him, he deserved it 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but now im alone during classes and it's boooooooooooooring i hate it so much 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so im basically crashing at his flat everyday now bc i wanna spend time with him 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(i swear we're not fucking, just playing video games and betting) 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
ouch seems like a big deal... 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
im sure he had his reasons though, im mean u rly think hed slap someone just like that? 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
idk, its not like i know him or anything but still... 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
its nice if u still get to spend some time together though 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no maybe u should know why he did that 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he did that bc he was pissed, that girl was Jimin and he did that bc he knew she was using me 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what he didnt understand is that i didnt care about that, remember what i told u about my previous job 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

same vibes 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and now he is not with me and if he wanted to protect me, then, he did the opposite 

21:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is soooo stupid haha 

21:32  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
i dont really know what to say, thats so... 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
im not trying to defend him or anything 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
its obviously not okay to hit people yknow 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
but someone messes up with ur best friend u just have to do smth 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
anyone would get angry, even if maybe u didnt? 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
caring about people makes us stupid but it makes u stupid for the good reasons, see what i mean? 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know, really, the situation is kinda complicated for me to understand but well 

21:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats not an excuse 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur a doctor u should know that 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

being stupidly angry about ur friend is not an excuse 

21:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur wrong im sorry 

21:39  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i know trust me 

21:40

|   
---|---  
  
its not healthy to get angry like that, i know it 

21:40

|   
---|---  
  
but if smth happens to jiminie i also know that i wont care 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
i may be a doctor but im still human 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
what do u think u wouldve done if u were in his place? if he was in ur place? 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i would have done nothing, stupid people r meant to be ignored, he should have ignored her 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
well i must admire ur self control then... 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
dont be mad at him though 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
he did it because he cares about u 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What a shame u protecting him 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
how so? 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing important 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
right 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
classified again? 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
hey its getting late, ur probably home by now? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
watcha doing? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I am 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing, u? 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
teaching bambam how to play shogi 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
been trying since we started talking actually haha 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tell me more about it 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
hmm 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
well so far hes not so bad actually 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
hes really smart for his age yknow 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
u know how to play? 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U seem to like this kid 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nop i dont 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
i do 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
it shouldnt be a good thing to say given the circumstances but ive known him for a while 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
ill teach u if u want 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
when i come to busan i mean 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What r the given circumstances? 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah if u come 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
not smth i want to talk about rn 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i will though, dont know when ill be able to take a few days but i come back as soon as i can 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i always do 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ok sorry for asking 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur brother and Jimin will be happy to see u 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine to ask 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
i ask u too many questions u have the right to ask as well ^^ 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
yeah, they always r... and im happy to see them too 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
and u still owe me that bowling night remember? 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U said one day that i asked too many questions... i dont wanna be annoying 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats normal they r ur hyungs, the one who love u the most here 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
if i dont wanna answer ill just say "i dont wanna answer", but its still fine for u to ask 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
on the other hand u seem pretty good at dodging questions, dont u? 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay i'll note it 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well its easier to dodge when we talk for real and not texting bc the proof is still there that sucks 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ive noticed u do that a lot 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to remember for when well talk for real haha 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
why though? 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

If we talk for real why not, ill still dodge annoying questions 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im annoying u 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
u should just tell me ill stop yknow 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur not annoying, but u sure have better things to do than speaking with me, stay with Bambam and play shogi with him 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
then why do u dodge my questions? 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
also i am playing shogi with him actually, he just needs time to figure out what moves he can do 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont u think its cruel to send messages to me when u can be with him and play with him? Im not saying ur annoying, but i dont want to be the reason for some kid to be ignored 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And sorry for me dodging questions and bothering u, but thats who i am and the one i am loves chatting with u... even if i suck 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
first of all he said and i quote 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
"taetae hyuuuuung stop staring at me when im trying to thiiiiiink" 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
(u have to picture me with a very high and very whiny voice here) 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
so stop trying to use him as an excuse 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
second, why do u say that u suck? 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He sounds cuter than u, didnt think it could be possible haha 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I suck bc it's true 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, i gotta go to sleep i work tomorrow, good night to you and Bambam 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
cuter? dude hes not just cuter, compared to him im basically as cute as the hulk 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, hes even cuter than U which is a miracle 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
it was nice talking to u again jungkookie, sleep well and do ur best tomorrow 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not cute, someone like me couldnt be cute 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

See u later 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah, I feel you guys, the mood is heavy in this chapter. it was predictable tho, Kookie is shut down again because of what PJF did to him. So yeah, he is cold ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, next chapters are incoming, I hope You'll like them I'm reaaaaally looking forward to you reading them hihihi  
> See you my babies, we love you guys so much, sorry if I didn't answer to your comments I'll do my best to do so in the near future!
> 
> -terfassa


	35. Wed, Nov 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!  
> New update, hehe. Okay so first of all just to clarify things here: YUGYEOM is Jungkook's best friend, they do not have feelings for each other, they can make jokes about strippers but they still care about each other a lot, there's just no filter, that's what best friends are for. TAEHYUNG and JUNGKOOK do not have feelings for each other yet, or at least they don't realize it, how could they when they've never met in real life? I just hope you guys can understand that we need time to build the characters here, and JUNGKOOK is still kinda recovering from what happened with fem!ParkJimin so it's _normal_ if he acts like that, it's normal that he's shielding himself again and that his trust in people is weakening.  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Just read _yellowisgold_ 's comment from last chapter, I personally think that there's everything we're trying to say in it and I think terfassa would agree with me! :P  
> Also terfa said something about my birthday, I just wanna say that if we could reach 600 kudos before my birthday I would be HAPPY.  
> o((*^▽^*))o  
> Let's update, let's update, let's update!  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

Hi how r u? I hope im not disturbing u during work, i wanted to ask u something... can u give me Jimin-hyung's Snow plz? I know he gave it to le but i deleted it bc i thought i wont ever use it haha im stupid 

14:44  
  
---|---  
  
chimchim_busan1 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
why do u suddenly need it now? 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u very much! 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Gotta go to dance class im texting u later 

18:58  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
ur welcome i guess 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
so, dance class was okay? ;) 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah it was we had fun and we practiced that choreo u showed me once and u, u working? 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
wow for real?? 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
well im not surprised that hobi liked the style haha 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
how did it turn out? 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
(im just finished, going home rn) 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hoseok-hyung loves it and he is leading us like he was the one who created the moves haha Jimin-hyung too likes it 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We have just started 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
suspenders must look hot on u guys, thats so cool 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
btw speaking of jimin 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaahahahahaahahahahahahaha damn u caught me there 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didnt know u would remember! 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, speaking of Jimin-hyung, what do you wanna know? 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
hey im not that stupid 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
but if it make u laugh thats okay i guess haha 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
i was just wondering why ud ask for his snow just like that? 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, its not the first time he tells me he tries to reach out to u, if u had asked him im sure hed have been pleased to give it to u 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
well idk maybe its none of my business im just curious 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
also i though u hated that suggestive emoji 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum im still afraid to talk to him directly thats why i wanted u to tell me and well i kinda have some matters i wanna discuss with him i think, but im not quite sure rn and ill still need his contact infos someday so why not? And there is this new choreo too 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i hate it when im not the one using it. Otherwise, this emoji is my personal vision of life haha 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
ur afraid of jiminie???? 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
dude 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
no way, that cant be happening, pls dont be afraid of him he the most harmless person i know 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
plus he likes u already, its not like u were taking any risks :/ 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
anyway u asked me and not him because ur not sure yet if ur going to talk to him rn or later hm? 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How do u know he likes me? U talking about me?? 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah basically 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
after the party he gave me ur number and talked to me about u a little 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
said every time he tried being friendly to u youd just shy away bc ur just a kid and u dont wanna be a bother? 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
pls jungkookie dont be afraid of jiminie, he just wants to be there for people yknow 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
guess were not friends for no reason haha 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay... but why? Why would he want to be nice to me? 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh maybe because i dance with him yeah should be that 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, ur really a beautiful and cute match of besties, both of u 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
he wants to be nice to u because u seem like someone whos worth being nice too??? 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
why cant u accept that sometimes? 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
i know that people r disappointing and always expecting smth and all 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
but have u seen jimin? 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
hes just pure goodness 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
and i think he sees a little bit of himself in u? 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
he was like u for a long time, except u know how not to care and u know how to shield away from people 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
maybe a bit too much 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not saying he is a disappointment! I know he is adorable i've seen him talking to people, to Jackson-hyung, to you and i wont ever say otherwise its just that i've never done something for him worth him being that nice to me, im just a guy haha 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What do u mean by “he sees a little bit of himself in u?” 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
of course thats not what ur saying, but what i am saying is that u dont always have to do smth for people to be nice to u? 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
being nice is not smth u buy by doing anything, it just happens 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
and what i mean is that, idk, thats just a feeling i have from talking to u but he was kinda like that, a little shy and a little insecure and never wanting to be a bother to anyone - expect that he didnt mind when people were a bother to him 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well not for everyone 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay, its kinda hard for me to imagine him being shy and insecure he looks so confident and he sure should be, he is handsome, well built and expert in everything he does 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do i look insecure to u? 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
haha he looks confident but he doesnt take himself seriously trust me... but ill tell him u said that, thatd enlighten his day 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
and jungkook-ah, u look insecure because u rly seem to be afraid (afraid is not the word im looking for but u got the idea) of people and u look like u dont have enough trust in ur own capacities 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
then again i cant say i know u, i only get to see what ur willing to share with me 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
but what i see is someone who isnt aware of his own potential 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahaha i know its not the moment cause ur being serious with me bc u wanna help me but u sound so much like a psychologist u make me feel like a crazy PTSD guy thats fun 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway id love to make Jimin-hyung happier and ill try to correct that insecure thing i have by buying trust, putting it into my heart so i could give it to people and ill be more aware of my own capacities 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Is that it? 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
srly 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
things dont work like that, its not like it comes with a fucking manual 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
all im trying to say is that ur a good person and ur worth being a chance 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
but ur not listening 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
and if ur not listening it doesnt matter what i say or how much i try 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry but i wont listen as u said but ill remember what u said, i never forget anything 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
i know u wont listen 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
ur too damn stubborn 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
wont make me stop trying though 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
i mean i WAS able to make u use a so thats a tiny victory i guess 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur cute dont know why u r 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway u understood 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yataaaa i've sent an emoji! U happy? 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway gotta go to sleep im tired, good night 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
yeah right 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda used to hear that now 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
night jungkook-ah, get some rest 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, no major event in this chap BUT please look forward to chap 36.  
> Also did some of you guys notice that technically chapter 34 was Halloween? And we totally didn't mention it?  
> Yeah that's not because of the scenario or anything it's just because back in those day we weren't paying attention to the dates, we were only noting the days of the week like "wed", "sat the week after".  
> Fun fact: when we DID start adding the dates it was around this chapter, and we stopped and were like : FUCK WE MISSED JIMINIES BIRTHDAY so we actually wrote Jimin's birthday at some random moment haha. x)  
> /fun fact ends here/  
> Anyway I'm sad we skipped Halloween cause I have some pics of Tae dressed as the Joker that would've killed my poor Jungkookie's heart (aka I love killing terfa with pics of her bias, that's my everyday hobby).  
> Bye bye! <3
> 
> -pompom


	36. Sat, Nov 7th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong haseyo!  
> I know a lot of people are disappointed that VKook isn't happening yet but honestly, we're trying to be realistic so the fluff will be even better in the future. (Trust me, we have started writing fluffy parts and we're absolutely dying of cuteness that's unbelievable).  
> So please please please be patient, I know the feels are hard on you right now but it's for the best, we're doing out best to do something coherent here. <3  
> Thank you so much for your patience and your feeback it's always appreciated and we enjoy reading every single comment. Also please don't hate on poor Jungkookie he's just having a hard time, poor kid... <3  
> Also, at some point during this chapter there will be a link to a song, but I think the video doesn't work on mobile phones... But it's a pretty popular song, you'll find it easily I think. Please go listen to it while you read it'll be easier for you to set up the mood hehe. :D  
> Today will be massive update day, we are trying to move forward so the angsty arc ends up as fast as possible! Fighting! (งಠ_ಠ)ง
> 
> -pompom
> 
> Edit: Actually the video does work on mobile phones but since you can't be on Youtube while reading when your on your phone, just go listen to the song on your computer haha. Or on your media player if you already have the song on your phone. Sorry we don't have another solution yet... >_  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

hey there jungkook-ah! how r u? :) 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
i was wondering 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
u were looking for a camera werent u? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
yoongi hyung tells me he has this friend selling his but selling is a big word, hes basically giving it away 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
if ur still interested ;) 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats so nice of u idk what to say, why did u think about me haha? 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And hum wouldnt it be difficult i mean ur in Seoul and im in Busan so... 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
well i wouldve taken it for myself but i have like zero artistic sense haha 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
plus i knew u wanted one ;) 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
and if ur willing to wait a few weeks i can just bring it back for u yknow 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

This is not an "artistic sense" thing, u just have to love what u take a pic of and everything can become beautiful im sure u can use it well 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Also me wanting a new one isnt important is it? 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
haha idk maybe ur right? but yoongi hyung has a camera already, i can use it if i really need to 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
also 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
remember when we talked about ur definition of whats important? 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but u need urs if u wanna take pics of Jimin hyung or Jin hyung when u come to see them and i insist but now that ur good friends with Yoongi hyung I think u should try to take pics of him too that would be good 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, i remember but i dont understand what is the point here? 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
hmm i swear when u have an idea u just never let go 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
haha u want me to take pics of yoongi hyung? i think i might get killed for just trying 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
anyway all im saying is that maybe for me its more important that u get a camera rather than i do yknow 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry for being me 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay maybe for u its more important but i dont care bc the idea of u trying to take pics of Yoongi hyung and him looking at u like that: is waaay funnier plz try it! 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
srly if its just yoongi hyung being i can do that rn with my phone i dont need a camera haha 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
(and dont apologize for being urself jungkookie, u rly dont have to) 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaahah so ur with him? I shouldnt bother u anymore then, u should stay with him not me haha 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
im not exactly with him, hes still has smth to work on im just crashing his couch and talking out loud and he cant focus lol 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaha thats sweet, u know how to annoy him without me now im so proud of u 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just dont make him too angry bc an angry mochi can become really dangerous (im thinking about Jackson hyung) 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
dude annoying him is my part time job remember? 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
also he said "no way kim ur not taking a fucking pic of my face" 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ok thats why ur going to take this pic! 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
wat 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
dude i just said i didnt want to die im not suicidal thank u very much 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
what will i get if i do take a pic though? 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It could be so funny and im sure he wont do anything that could kill u, u'll loose a limb or so but thats nothing compared to the fun! 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I have nothing to offer rn, but if u do it maybe ill think about something 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
i dont like this 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:19

|   
---|---  
  
i had to run back to my apartment i swear hes chasing after me now 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahahahaha u did it!!! Congrats! Lock urself dont want ur death on me haha 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well ask me what u want, im a fair player 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
well if im really about to die it would be nice to hear what ur voice sounds like at least once haha 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What?! 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean why?! 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U want me to... call u? 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No ur joking right? 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah thats it ur joking 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
hey u heard mine thats not fair 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Platypus Taehyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ ...

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I was not joking. _[pause]_ Jungkook? _[pause]_ You do realize that the whole point of calling you was to actually hear your voice? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** D... Don't make fun of m... me! _[clears his throat]_ Heard it. That's my... My voice. Now we are even goodbye.

**Taehyung:** Hey no wait don't hang up yet! We're not even you heard me talking for a while actually... Unless you're busy? Maybe you're busy I didn't think of that I'm sorry.

**Jungkook:** No no no I'm not don't be sorry please I just... You know you caught me by surprise and I'm not used to hear your voice at all and I'm... I don't know what to do or to say, that sounds unreal you always were sweet words, now you are an even kinder voice and I don't wanna sound childish and- But shit I do that sucks I'm sorry maybe you should focus on shielding yourself against Yoongi hyung I... But I am quite happy to talk like that too... Okay I should just shut up.

**Taehyung:** You have such a sweet voice Jungkookie! It's so nice to be able to put a voice over your words, I didn't think you'd sound like that! You don't sound childish you just sound... I don't know, adorable. _[chuckles]_ Yoongi hyung said he had to finish his work and then he'd come to kill me so I have a few more minutes I guess. _[laughs]_ Aaaah it's so weird to talk to you like this!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah that's weird but in a good way? Maybe? I don't know I'm happy over nothing plus I won't ever get used to you being that nice to me I'm hum...

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ Hey why are you getting all red like that for? Never seen you use your phone to call someone, who is it?

**Jungkook:** That's... that's my mom Yug, stop looking at me and finish your dishes. _[whispers]_ Okay sorry hyung that was weird.

**Taehyung:** Your mom? Seriously you think I sound like your mom? _[laughs]_ I didn't know you were with Yugyeom-ah, sorry, maybe I won't disturb you for too long then? _[pause]_ Aaah but I don't wanna hang up now!

**Jungkook:** No it's because I only call my mom and he knows it that's why haha, and please don't hang up, I don't want you to, you will never be bothering me.

**Taehyung:** Oh that's sweet... Fine I'm not hanging up then. What were you doing before I called? You said Yugyeom-ah was doing the dishes, are you at his place?

**Jungkook:** I wasn't doing anything special, I came to see Yug but he was working, you know he missed so many classes, and I was playing Candy Crush on my phone while singing random music... Yeah I'm 23 years old don't ever forget about that. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Don't say that I think I'm actually way more childish than you... What was it you were singing?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles again]_ No it can't be, you don't sing pop songs while playing Candy Crush do you? You don't have the childish voice I have, so when I sing it sounds like a kindergartener.

**Taehyung:** Please show me! Well, you can't exactly show anything cause we're on the phone but... You know, just sing something! So I can judge by myself eheh.

**Jungkook:** Okay so, lets say that I'll sing something and you stop me if you find it bad or if Yoongi hyung comes to kill you. _[pause]_ _[starts singing[Company by Justin Bieber](https://youtu.be/gdx7gN1UyX0)]_ Can we... We keep... Keep each other company? Oh, maybe we... Can be, be each other's company... Oh, company... Let's set each other's lonely nights, be each other's paradise, need a picture for my frame, someone to share my reign. Tell me what you wanna drink, I tell you what I got in mind. Oh, I don't know your name but I feel like that's gonna change. You ain't gotta be my lover for you to call me "baby". Never been around, no pressure. Ain't that serious? Can we, we keep... Keep each other company? Maybe we... Can be, be each other's company, oh company. It ain't about the complications, I'm all about the elevation, we can keep it goin' up, oh don't miss out on us. Just wanna have a conversation, forget about the obligations, maybe we can stay in touch, oh that ain't doin' too much. You ain't gotta be my lover for me to call you "baby". Never been around, no pressure. Ain't that serious? No. Can we... We keep... Keep each other company? Maybe we... Can be, be each other's company... Oh, company. Can we be, can we be... Be each other's company? Be each other's company? Oh, just be each other's company, be each other's company? Can we... We keep, keep each other company? Oh, maybe we can be, be each other's company... Oh, company...

**Taehyung:** _[13 seconds pause]_ Wow that's... You really don't sound childish Jungkook-ah, you just sound... _[pause]_ _[sighs]_ I don't know... Pure? You sing really well I mean, your version is better than Bieber's.

**Jungkook:** _[pause]_ I am hum... Well, thank you? I don't usually g... get feedback when I sing so... I wasn't expecting you s... saying that, that's so sweet hyung thank you.

**Taehyung:** Oh... You're welcome. _[pause]_ What did you expect me to say?

**Jungkook:** N... Nothing really, plus I'm still not used to hear you so forgive me if I sound cheesy but I couldn't hope you liking this. It makes me happy. I don't usually sing to one single person so I was stressed. _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ You're so cute, really you don't have to feel stressed if it's just me, I'm not so much of a big deal haha. It was rea-... _[knocks on a door]_

**Yoongi:** _[in the background]_ Kim I swear if you still have that pic on your phone I'm blocking your Wi-Fi connection.

**Taehyung:** Oops, sorry gotta go! I kinda care a lot about my Wi-Fi connection. _[whispers]_ Wish me good luck Jungkookie, I'm going to face my destiny now, it's a matter of life or death... It was nice hearing your voice though, thank you for doing that for me. And thanks for the song! You sound even nicer than you already did in my mind haha. _[more knocks]_

**Yoongi:** _[sighs]_ Taehyung, seriously that's not funny...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Gotta go bye!  
_[ends the call]_  


  


* * *

| 

Good luck with Yoongi hyung, i was very happy to hear you too, thanks for the call hyung 

14:44  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED?  
> That was unexpected right?  
> When we wrote this chapter that was ABSOLUTELY NOT planned, I just send to terfa the "I wanna hear your voice" message and she was like "OMG I'm so not ready for this, the Jungkook in my head is panicking right now!!!"  
> That was fun. And sweet.  
> Love you guys. <3
> 
> -pompom


	37. Sat, Nov 7th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Massive update day remember? I post this and then it's terfa's turn :D Ideally we would like you to read chapter 42 today so... We'll do our best!  
> Also GOT7's new MV gets released in less than 12h so please check it I'm sure it'll be awesome! It'll be 4am where we live so don't know if we'll be able to watch it live but we usually wake up around 6 so we won't be that late haha (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> I hope you found chapter 36 cute, now it's time for chapter 37! <3  
> *hugs hugs hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey jimin, r u doing anything rn? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no cutie, what's going on? 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
oh great 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
hm 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
where do i start 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
remember that u wanted me to keep u updated about min yoongi? 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man, i never forget 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go ahead 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
well 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
its possible that 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
we maybe 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
kinda 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
sort of 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
kissed 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats new 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats good 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats something 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and what did u do after that? 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

making out? tell me more about ur impressions 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
after 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
hm he kinda 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
blushed, like a lot 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
and apologized 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
and rushed back to his apartment 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont know what to do 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
i feel like i did smth wrong, maybe i overstepped a line? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt mean for him to run away, its just 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
yknow, felt like a good time? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe i imagined things? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
i tried knocking on his door again but he didnt answer... 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
idk what to do jiminie, maybe i should wait until the morning and let him think? 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
idk how to deal with that kind of things 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay let me just, u know, process everything 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

first: dont worry if he didnt like it, he would have told u so everything is fine (if its fine for u i mean) 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

second: if he blushed thats a good thing (if u plan to go out with him i mean) 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

third: yeah u should wait cause he needs to think and process everything too, ur not "only" his neighbour he has to know if he wants to be "that" to u 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fourth: now,do YOU wanna be that to him? 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
ok i see 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna give him some time then 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
ur probably right 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
maybe its good if i take some time too 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
its weird, usually all those 'boyfriend stuff' happen to u or jin hyung yknow 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
but it was nice yknow 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
kissing him i mean 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda forgot what kissing feels like 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
real kissing i mean, not just bc u get a little drunk and fool around 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
wow i sound so pathetic rn 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry u probably didnt wanna hear that haha 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kim Taehyung stop apologizing to ur best friend or ill get mad 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course i wanna hear it 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and of course kissing is good 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im happy u found someone in Seoul u know u deserve kisses and hugs taetae 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just relax and everything will be fine 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how can someone on this earth dislike kissing u? 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
sorry, plz dont get mad at me... 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
im just not good at this 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
but idk it kinda feels right? 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
hes kinda lonely too 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
and he so small jiminie, just like u haha 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont be upset, u know i find that adorable 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
its weird, i dont even know why i wanted to try this in the first place... 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe its not a bad idea to just try and see what happens? 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
idk, ill talk to him tomorrow i guess 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
ill try 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
if he wants to haha 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not mad dont worry 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

small people r the best, we are the sweetest (well, u r the only exception of corse) 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy u tried even if u didnt know, if u want things to change u gotta do something so yeah try and u'll see 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U dont have anything to loose plus he seems like a great guy, i give u my approval for this, son 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting Taetae 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
i kinda asked for advice, not ur approval 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
but thank you jiminie 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
yknow, for 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
always being there for me 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
must not be easy everyday... 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
ill let you know what happens :) 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, everything okay with jackson hyung? and work? 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u dont have to thank me im ur best friend! 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

whats with u being so dramatical tonight?! 

00:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im okay, just learnt my bestie found a lover im in heaven rn 

00:09  
  
---|---  
  
shut up im emotionally unstable rn 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
and well talk about that 'lover' part if yoongi hyung agrees to talk to me again 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont be let me give u a hug before u get a boyfriend! 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


00:12

|   
---|---  
  
also 'boyfriend' sounds so weird omg 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


00:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry u'll get used to it 

00:15  
  
---|---  
  
OMG 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
dude 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
ur hair is full black again????? 

00:16

|   
---|---  
  
id gotten so used to the chocolate hair, thought the profile pic was an old one 

00:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah how do i look like? 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
hot jimin oppa 

00:17

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah tell jackson that hes gonna have to do smth with my hair too next time 

00:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know, but black would look good on you too u know 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says he wants to try orange, u agree? 

00:18  
  
---|---  
  
haha, maybe, it really suits u though, looking handsome jiminie 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
wow wait orange as in 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
orange? 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks ur so cute Taetae i luv u 

00:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup yup im so looking forward to it 

00:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u'll be HOT AS HELL 

00:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Jackson's words hehe) 

00:20  
  
---|---  
  
okay sure lets try orange than 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
he knows i trust him with this anyway 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
jackson i know ur reading above jiminies shoulder rn so mark my words: dont mess up with my hair 

00:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he says that ur cute and he won't mess up with his bro's hair dont worry he says he trusts u too and he is happy u trust him 

00:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and both of u r so cute im melting 

00:21  
  
---|---  
  
awwww thanks hyung, im happy to know that u trust me too 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
love u both 

00:22

|   
---|---  
  
aah im sorry its getting late and i work early tomorrow, im gonna go to bed 

00:22

|   
---|---  
  
good night boys, dont do anything too nasty 

00:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

everybody loves each other 

00:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting taetae! Be strong!! 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

don't say that boy he is reading 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway good night 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
jackson hyung dont hurt my jiminie u have been warned! 

00:23

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry, that was meant to happen.  
> But hey, check the tags, you'll understand.  
> I leave you with terfassa for the next chapters guys, bye bye! <3  
> (~˘▾˘)~~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> -pompom


	38. Tue, Nov 10th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I missed you so muuuuch <3 wanna hug youuuu I'm so sad rn, you see, Taegi is happening and my Kookie... well you'll see.  
> Anyway, I'm really happy our fiction is getting loved and we're so proud of what we are doing and how you guys react to it. Don't know how I should thank you all, you're so kind and cute we're having so much fun interacting with you and writing this fiction. Well, it will get funnier with time for what's going to happen but well... we've to wait for that...
> 
> Gah I'm so sad I always have so much to say but forget everything when I have to post. Frustrating!  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

Yug. I'm bored. Entertain me 

15:15  
  
---|---  
  
U checked the link I sent u yesterday? 

15:20

|   
---|---  
  
Cuz thats definitely what Id call 'entertainment' 

15:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U joking? U sent me a gay orgy! 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Of corse i've seen it 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And well, what a shame i really cannot watch it again cause im surrounded u know 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
Well I dont have anything to do right now, I can find you some mute gay porn if u want 

15:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How could u find this?! Hahaha what kind of pornsite do u use?! 

15:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway if i wanted porn i would have searched myself 

15:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I said 

15:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yug ENTERTAIN ME 

15:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

YOU 

15:25  
  
---|---  
  
Hmmm... 

15:26

|   
---|---  
  
Kay I bet ur not able to text Namjoon to ask him what hes wearing 

15:26

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# poetry*monster, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey buddy how r u? U at university? 

15:29  
  
---|---  
  
Hey JK, I'm fine, I'm working on that paper I told you about the other day actually. 

15:35

|   
---|---  
  
But no I'm not at the university right now, why, wanna meet? ;) 

15:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh still working on it? So ur at home then, still on ur pyjamas? I'll be happy to meet u tonight at that bar :) 

15:36  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah can't seem to stop haha. And I guess pyjamas is a big word for some old lousy sweat pants but I slept with it so I guess it can be called pyjamas? 

15:37

|   
---|---  
  
Ah you wanna go really? You know I never say no! 

15:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I do that too so i understand haha 

15:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah cool it's been a long time! 

15:38  
  
---|---  
  
When does your class end? I can pick you up if you want ;) 

15:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh great! 6pm 

15:40  
  
---|---  
  
Great, see you then, and don't stay on your phone too much young man, I know you're supposed to be in class right now! 

15:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Cool, see you later hyung and thanks for the ride! (And u know i will stay on my phone) 

15:42  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** sent a picture  


15:45  
  
---|---  
  
Well that was fast 

15:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah bc that was too easy 

15:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he didn't suspect anything, I think I deserve an Oscar 

15:47  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah... Namjoon's too candid 

15:48

|   
---|---  
  
I shouldve asked you to do the same with Jimin 

15:48

|   
---|---  
  
Jimin from dance class of course 

15:48

|   
---|---  
  
He would've understood 

15:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well i have his Snow now I could try but i'd rather lose than deal with an angry Jackson :/ 

15:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My reward now Yug 

15:50  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah that's why I didnt ask, I dont want to loose you, ur too young to die you know 

15:51

|   
---|---  
  
Fine what do u want? 

15:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

15:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay so humm... lets be nice today, just tell me what u doing rn 

15:53  
  
---|---  
  
Hmm, u sure u wanna know? 

15:53

|   
---|---  
  
Just kidding, I was trying to cook to pass the time but it was a mess so I just ordered something 

15:54

|   
---|---  
  
**iwannafuckthefloor** sent a picture  


15:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Mmmmmm that looks so good u making me hungry Yugs 

15:56  
  
---|---  
  
Do I now? 

15:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

15:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway ill let u eat we're gonna have some group work to do, see ya 

15:58  
  
---|---  
  
Oh right 

15:59

|   
---|---  
  
Fighting Kook, talk to you later right? 

15:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah later darling, dont forget u made me hungry 

16:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey I asked Nam's to come and pick us both, get dressed I'm waiting for u outside ur flat 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
Wow like rn? 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
Yeah okay Ill try to find smth to wear 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing is good when a chapter is posted and its name is "SOMETHING pt.1" tho. Never forget the details guys, I love you <3 See ya maybe later for another MASSIVE UPDATE ;)


	39. Tue, Nov 10th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of things to say so I'm just gonna keep updating here haha x)  
> Oh, no, yeah I meant to say: isn't Namjoon's profile pic HOT AS HELL?  
> Like Tae's future orange hair of doom just saying (¬‿¬)  
> That's all for me, see you soon! <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** sent a picture.  


18:00  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
awwwww baby face jungkookie is back 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:07

|   
---|---  
  
(sorry for the lousy pic im just leaving work) 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** took a screenshot. 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey, plz not the baby face again my masculine side is hurt rn  
But tell me more about what happened! I cant see ur legs in the selfie, did he cut ur legs?! Ahaha 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How was work? :) 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
right im sorry, my apologies to ur masculine side 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
but its been a while since uve sent a selfie, i couldnt help it 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
haha no yoongi hyung didnt cut my legs dont worry, everything was fine 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
very fine actually, i mean i dont rly know how to say this it still sounds strange to me 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
but were kinda together now haha 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
(also work was okay, thanks for asking :) how was school?) 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

my masculine side accepts ur apology  
well im happy selfies of me can make u happy even if i dont know why it does haha  
WOW thats a plottwist, im super happy for u :) dont know what to say to both of u, congrats maybe? 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
im always happy to receive cheerful selfies like that 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah congrats could work i guess haha thank u 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
jimin yelled at me on the phone for like an hour when i told him, even jackson told him to shut up 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats cute   
Thats so like Jimin-hyung, but Jackson-hyung yelling at him sounds like something! 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it is, i could hear him in the background 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
but hes just as much as a fangirl actually 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
if not more 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
also whats with all the emojis???? 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
r u sure its jeon jungkook and not someone who stole his phone? 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Imagining Jackson-hyung as a fangirl is scary plz don't tell me that i have always used emojis 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
but its true, uve never seen him like gossiping and giggling with jiminie? real fangirls im telling u 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
u have? 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
feels like u rarely use emojis with me 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
now im picturing ur face imitating the emoji expressions 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Actually no didnt think they could be like that haha  
Okay haha im sorry i didnt realize, but picturing that is kinda strange dont do that to my masculine face 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
19:24

|   
---|---  
  
that is ur face 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt screenshot ur face but u know what im talking about 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah indeed now u can use my own selfies against me haha I would have loved to say "i can send it to u again " but now i cant so im sad 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
well i have an emoji face as well so u can use it against me too 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
why cant u? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not going to use it dont worry haha  
Bc I've deleted it 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
u could just take another one 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

As tempting as it is i decline ur offer hyung, im not in the mood for that 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? whats wrong? :/ 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well its not that i dont wanna talk about it but its more like ur in a good mood, u had good news to tell me and all, i just cant complain i dont wanna make u sad :) if u still wanna know i can tell u but i swear its useless 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And oops, didnt know ur bro wasnt updated about the boyfriend thing 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe i spoiled something 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
my bro? 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
wait ur with my brother rn? 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
what do u mean u "spoiled something"? 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup im with Nam's and Yug's and they asked me what i was doing and i told them that u were now in a relationship and Yug screamed, after that Jin hyung came cause Yug scared him and Nam's told him and he screamed too, everyone is screaming now i think im gonna turn deaf soon 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ah oh yes we r at Jin's bar 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
OMG U TOLD MY HYUNG? 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
or u told namjoon who told my hyung???! 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
shit 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
why the fuck is everyone in busan screaming its not like its breaking news or anything either 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah kinda im sorry hyung im not really good with knowing what i can say to people and all but u know that haha  
ahahah if u could see them i think u'd laugh 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or maybe not im usually the only one who laughs 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
no honestly just imagining jin hyungs face is enough to make me laugh rn 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda laugh for no reason as well 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Even if thats not nice from u (i mean ur his bro u know) i must agree haha he has that thing that makes u laugh when he laughs 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Quote Kim Namjoon : laughing for no reason doesnt mean anything (end of quote) 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
yeah well thats cause hes my bro that i can make fun of him dude 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
haha, poor jinnie i was supposed to call him in the weekend... 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
and i have no idea what that ‘laughing' part means srly 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hehehe i know  
im so so so sorry i may have rushed everything i apologize!  
i dont understand what u dont understand 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine, its just that im always behind him about those boyfriend stuff and the one time its me he hears about it out of nowhere 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
tell him ill call after his shift to explain everything haha 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
aaah its just too late for philosophical stuff like that, my brain is not fully operational anymore 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

aah im sooooo sorry i wasnt paying attention to what i was doing i didnt want it to be awkward i'll apologize to him too i promise  
ahah poor little platypus brain 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
its fine kookie dont apologize for such a small thing ;) 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
tbh im surprised he believed it in the first place, i thought his reaction wouldve been more like "sure were talking about the same taehyung?" 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
dont be too hard on my poor platypus brain 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry again didnt mean to do that  
ur rude on urself, why would he think that?  
u should go to rest :) 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
stop apologiziiiiiiing 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
and im just being realistic, last time he heard about me being in a relationship was 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
like 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
when i was in high school? 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
well im sort of resting, im lying on my bed like a starfish but i cant find the strength to go take a shower 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

that platypus emoji is kinda something u adore using haha  
ow that is old, is it bc of ur studies?  
rest well hyung, im gonna let u sleep or my "not quite but in progress" drunk self is gonna talk nonsense again 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
does that rly surprise u? 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
also do u want me to answer that 'that is old' question or to go to sleep? 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no it makes me smile  
well id rather know that ur sleeping and resting than answering my selfish questions 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
yeah okay 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
so because ur acting soooooo selfish im gonna answer the question lol 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
even if honestly i dont rly have an answer? 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
must be because of my studies yeah, its kinda time consuming 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
very much so 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
and its not like i rly tried, in busan i spent most of my time with jiminie, and i didnt meet so many new people since i moved to seoul haha 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe u didnt notice people being interested in u too i mean, given ur face and ur personality, i dont believe that nobody could have been interested in u ur a cool guy  
But life is hard too i can understand that haha 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i mean its not like nothing had happened either 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
i do notice 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
but jerks yknow? or btches haha 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
nothing u can call a 'relationship' 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
and i get suspicious rather easily 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
cause of jinnies background and all 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
jerks again 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
med school isnt necessarily a great place to meet people anyway 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

So u telling me u were just fooling around? Why would u get suspicious? Can i ask u more about Jin hyung's background or is it personal?  
People r trash anyway  
Well, ur in medical school so maybe not that much 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
yeah basically... dunno if 'fooling around' is the word but im out of synonyms here 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
its kinda personal, i dont wanna talk about it without asking him first but its nothing original really, nice attractive guy who turned out to be a weird and possessive bastard dealing with some unclear business... 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
it was kinda ugly 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
idk i just dont want him to be hurt like that again so 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
suspicious now haha 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah some people are trash, thats a pretty good definition ^^' 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
weeeeell thats a funny conversation 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
sorry 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh im sorry if u didnt wanted to talk about it, but feel free to talk or to not talk about anything with me im a weird open minded guy and dont be sorry, dark conversations r accepted too haha if it helps u anyway :) but im not gonna disagree, people r bad ur right to be suspicious 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
i did tell u that if i didnt want to answer a question i wouldnt ;) 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
its fine i just dont wanna ruin the mood 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont know if im right to be like that but with jin hyung i rly cant help it now... sorry maybe thats why i kinda jumped when u told me about ur friend namjoon haha 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
but hes ur friend, he must be a good person 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

still, i dont wanna sound forceful  
mood? what mood? Yug being all drunk and apologizing for his crimes? (he says he didnt mean to be harsh and cruel and regrets what he said to someone and when i ask him who it is he just tells me to shut up, weird) or Nam's and Jin hyung flirting like birdies? (i swear he is a good guy hyung, never seen someone so peaceful) 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
oh... weird mood indeed 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
must be funny to see u guys all together 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah but no i think ur bed and ur peaceful flat is better, personally all i have is two crazy friends acting weird and "forcing" me to drink bc "don't act like ur not sad i can see it in ur eyes that ur feeling lonely"  
what have i done to God to deserve that? what have i done to u haha? 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
wanna switch? haha, i kinda miss that :) 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
not the 'forcing me to drink' part, more like the 'having friends being careless and natural around u' part 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
aaah whats making u feel so lonely jungkookie? 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
and why would u have done smth to me? 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry didnt think speaking about that could make u miss those situations thats so inconsideate of me i apologize i know u went in Seoul bc of ur studies so u had to leave ur city and ur friends im confused i shouldnt have said that  
im really sorry i think we should stop chatting rn im not thinking straight and ur exhausted arent u?  
good night 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
okay so thats kind of abrupt 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
u didnt hurt me, its fine, its kinda motivating me even more to work hard and come back home actually haha 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
but if u wanna go have fun with ur friends thats probably better ;) 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
just dont drink too much kay? 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Just in case you didn't quite get that: Kookie using emojis is not a good thing here.  
> Emojis clearly mean "Yeah I'm okay but like no".  
> So.  
> I'm just gonna leave you on that very positive note, please think about it.  
> Lol.  
> Love you guys.
> 
> -pompom


	40. Fri, Nov 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, don't know if I should say something here. You know, I love Jungkook.  
> See ya guys, enjoy this funny chapter. 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

what is ur favorite scary movie? 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** sent a picture  


22:45  
  
---|---  
  
WTF 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
give some sort of a warning before doing that 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
i almost broke my phone 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ahahahahah 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me where would the fun be if u knew! 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
hey dont make fun of me im supposed to be ur hyung 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
but im scared of horror movies so my credibility is kinda 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
dead 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not makin fun of u! 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh wait 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i am 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what credibility? 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
... 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
22:55

|   
---|---  
  
being insulted by baby face jeon jungkook srly 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur life is so rude 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry for u man 

22:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or maybe not 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
nah my life is fine rly 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
plus im an intern im used to being insulted 

22:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

srly? people "insult" u for real? 

23:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(i was joking btw in case u didnt see the irony) 

23:00  
  
---|---  
  
not so much now, its better now haha 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
though i did spend a few months in the er during my first year and that was hell 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
and of course i didnt take it seriously dont worry ;) 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats not possible, ur adorable how could they do that? 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

people r really disappointing 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me more about what ur doing rn? u working? 

23:05  
  
---|---  
  
being "adorable" is not exactly useful here ;) 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
we were watching a movie with yoongi but it sucked and we got hungry 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
so he left to get some stuff to eat from his place 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
cause theres never anything to eat at my place 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, having fun playing scary video games in the dark? 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh! So he should be there soon, i gotta leave u, ur on a date hehe 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing is better than playing horror games with scared as hell people 

23:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

IN THE DAAAARK 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
dude trust me 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
watching the assassins creed movie rly doesnt count as a date 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
we ended up taking selfies halfway through the film cause it was so boring 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
and yoongi hyung hates selfies so that gives u an idea 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
anyway i thought u LIKED horror stuff? whos scared as hell then? 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well havent seen it but if u say so ive gotta believe u 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love it but Yug is the “easily scared as hell plus shouts for nothing even if its a door opening” type so, i won a bet i forced him to play but i play too cause its fun! 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, he is back and we're gonna play again, and lights and phones r forbidden, plus u have a date to finish and a meal to eat 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night to both of u 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
oh noooo poor guy! 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
i feel u yugyeom-ah, stay strong 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
yoongi hyung is back too, im starving 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy ur night boys, and plz jungkook-ah never watch that movie 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
see ya! 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know, I love Taehyung too.  
> I hope you liked this, I'm not very active on the comment section but don't worry, pompom and I think the same way  
> Anyway, kisses


	41. Wed, Nov 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive update day is almost over guys... But well, 7 chapters in a day, 9 in the weekend OMG I'm gonna dream in HTML from now on I think haha.  
> I know you guys aren't always happy with how things turn out to be so far, but I'm honestly TRULY happy that there's still a lot of people that understand and appreciate the fact that we are going for something realistic THAT WILL MAKE THE FEELS MORE TRUE. <3  
> One more chapter til we go to sleep, after that we probably will update a chap or two on next tuesday ;)  
> *lots of love again and plenty of fluffy hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** sent a picture.  


19:25  
  
---|---  
  
hey there! 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
yeah ive seen the mv, love the song 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
arent u supposed to be dancing urself rn? ^^ 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see?! its so cool!!  
oh yeah, didn't think u would notice haha, well i kinda fainted this afternoon and they forbid me to come so im bored... 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
fainted??? 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
how can u "kinda faint"? 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
what happened? 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
r u okay? 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man calm down, ur a futur doctor u should know thats nothing 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but still, u usually dont faint for no reason dude 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know, lack of sleep maybe? 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
u have troubles sleeping? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
or some projects for school again maybe? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

not really just these days i think too much and end up stayin awake all night on my phone and i've read on internet that phone screens could do that... ? dont know, ur the pro here 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its the screens light actually, to make it short it gets ur brain confused and for some people it gets harder to fall asleep 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
so staying on ur phone cause u cant sleep makes u even less eager to sleep in the end 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
vicious circle yknow 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
im not an example though, i always end up on my phone when im not sleeping 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
u havent tried drawing instead? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay i get it now thanks for the explications  
why would i draw instead? 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
well no blue lights when u draw 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
its stimulating but in a good way, its creative yknow 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
plus i assume u like that? ;) 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
should be relaxing 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i should draw when i wanna sleep? ow, dont know if it could work i think i would prefer to finish my drawing and it would stimulate me more than reading on my phone... idk never tried 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
no its more like, when u dont feel sleepy? 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
if ur already sleepy u don't exactly "need" to do smth before going to bed 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
idk it really depends on people 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah, drawing or reading an actual book would be more effective than staying on ur phone ;) 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
theoretically and statistically speaking at least 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah its sounds logical what ur saying thanks ill try to think about it tonight instead of spending time on internet haha 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
take it as an experiment haha 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
ull tell me if it worked 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
u okay though? did u faint during class? 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i did something happened and maybe i was too tired to deal with it and i fainted haha but nothing to worry about im good now hyung 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
what was it that happened? 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
ah im sorry maybe u dont wanna talk about it 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
u must be tired anyway 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
i really should start thinking before sending everything that comes through my mind haha 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not that tired plus im on my phone so ill stay on it until... well idk and for that "something" lets just say that someone called me and it bothered me A LOT but i swear nothing important dont keep that on ur mind 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ok? 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
its probably not so 'unimportant' if it bothered u so much... 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
just 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
thats cool if u wanna talk about 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
pretty much everything actually 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
but i get it if u dont ill stop bothering u with it 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
im just curious 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
and a little concerned 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i think ur misunderstanding something, when i say its not important i dont mean "its not important for me" but i mean it "its not important for YOU" 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont get me wrong, i just dont understand why u would want/need to know it bc its personnal and u probably dont care about my personal life 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and thats normal, we barely know each other haha 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i think its too early for both of us to introduce u my father haha 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but thanks for hearing me complain anyway 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
okay first of all u dont get to decide whats important to me?? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
i mean... 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
if im asking it probably means that i do care right? 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
i get it than u dont want to talk about it, just dont say its because i dont wanna know about it 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
plus what does it have to do with u dad? 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
was it ur dad calling u? 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah but im ME, u know, Jeon Jungkook that awkward guy ur chatting with, a stupid art students strip treasing with his friend and always drunk? Why would u care? Im not Jimin-hyung, or Yoongi-hyung  
yup that was him 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
i dont know if i should be wondering about what the fuck is that image that u have of urself or about why the fuck do u faint bc ur father called and it was too much to handle?? 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its not him, just the nerves 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz forget about it i really dont wanna talk about it or ill end up crashing my phone and i still need it 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
right 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i didnt mean to upset u 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
it feels so wrong 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
u dont deserve to have so much on ur mind that it impacts u so bad 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i wish i could do smth to help 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
i wont ask anymore 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
just 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
if u wanna talk about it its fine for me, right? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
unless u wanna talk about smth that involves jiminie and blowjobs i mean 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

plz, u didnt upset me, u could never in fact and dont feel sorry, do i sound sorry? thats life its not like i had a member of my family dying or being sick, u know it, it could be so much worse haha 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i had something to ask u bc u keep saying i can talk about anything 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

r u still thinking about blowjobs now that ur in a relationship? i mean u sound naive and pure but i didnt bring the subject and u did it alone, so i assume... u know, dont wanna scare u but u know, i kinda want to too hehe 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
its not about how "worse" it is, sometimes u can get upset over nothing and thats fine, its nothing to be ashamed of 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
okay now 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
i did say that u could talk to me about everything BUT that now didnt i? 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
also ur gonna have to explicit ur question a little bit here because theres a lot of weird things rushing through my mind i dont wanna get it wrong 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh ur not funny, thats the best conversation subject u know? dont wanna, its not like u were going to answer anyway 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i dont wanna know about ur sexdji wait 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gotta go bye 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
wtf 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
whats a 'sexdji'? 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook??? 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
this conversation is not over 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, lots of important details here... But well, chap 42 is better please look forward to it.  
> *hugs again* <3
> 
> -pompom


	42. Fri, Nov 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update! Just wanna say that terfassa actually coded this chapter, I'm posting it because she turned off her computer already ;) (it's past 1am here haha)  
> I'll talk more in the end notes, see you there guys, enjoy this short chapter that will conclude the massive update day :D <3
> 
> -pompom & terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


09:47

|   
---|---  
  
wow feels like forever since our last chat 

09:47

|   
---|---  
  
sorry ive been rushing work to compensate a little for next weekend 

09:48

|   
---|---  
  
u coming to jins birthday? he told me he invited u :) 

09:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung, how r u? wow so ur coming to Busan? thats amazing Jin-hyung will be very pleased to see u for his birthday plus i wont have to hear Jimin-hyung complaining about how much he misses u and how life sucks haha 

23:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i dont really know, dont wanna be a third wheel... 

23:01  
  
---|---  
  
jimin kinda feels like its his birthday more than jinnies 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
why would u be a third wheel? theres probably gonna be a lot of people, i dont get it 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha i understand he talks about how much he wants to see u nonstop, seems like christmas for him  
Its not my thing to get along with strangers in a party 

23:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh yeah okay i can understand... 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
but its not like its gonna be full of strangers yknow, ill be there with jimin and hoseok hyung, and namjoon hyung will be there too, yugyeom as well i guess? 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
itll be fun 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well ill think about it its just that i kinda have to process it bc everything is so strange and confusing... or am i the only one being puzzled? 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah, maybe, bc im the strange one haha 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
awww cmon ill finally get to see u in real life! 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
and remember it hopefully 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
its a good 'strange' right? 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah indeed if u say so ill just stop thinking too much haha sorry 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
why would u overthink this jungkookie? ;) 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont mind me i overthink everything haha even that thing u told me about platypuses that they could be dangerous : i still think about it and i cant sleep knowing they have venom 

00:42  
  
---|---  
  
ah but dont worry, nice platypuses wont use their venom against u im sure 

00:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe they already have 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

00:48  
  
---|---  
  
what sort of platypus could hurt someone as adorable as u? 

01:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahaha that was fun speaking to u again, gotta sleep i have work tomorrow, good night 

01:32  
  
---|---  
  
oh right 

01:34

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry im kinda lost in the days rn haha 

01:34

|   
---|---  
  
do ur best tomorrow 

01:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No dont be sorry hyung its not like u owe me something, and its not like ur the one keeping me from sleeping, thank u again and good luck with ur busy week stay strong u'll be back home soon 

01:36  
  
---|---  
  
ur sweet, i cant wait til next weeeeek~ 

01:37

|   
---|---  
  
now turn off ur phone, dont get too tired! 

01:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kay, good bye 

01:39  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHONG JOJUN BALSA.  
> ̿ ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿
> 
> So I'm gonna say a few things on terfassa's behalf (please feel free to correct me in the comments if I'm wrong sweetie):  
> \- if Kookie took such a long time to answer (I think it happens like twice in the chap) it's because he doesn't know if it's a good idea for him to see Taehyung, there's a lot of things he questions himself about, he has troubles sleeping because he thinks too much and all of those things are linked I mean... He doesn't know what it's gonna be like for him to see Tae for real and so far he's not 100% sure he should do it because he's scared.  
> \- the platypus that might have hurt Kookie is actually Tae but Tae doesn't know that and Kookie doesn't understand why... (Love is blind, that's a saying right?) So yeah Jungkookie said that and then he realized that was maaaaybe a little dark so he added the emojis. -_-  
> \- Jungkookie is sad and I'm sad that he is sad and I'm sad that Taehyung can't see or understand that he is... It's so frustrating at this point, but Taehyung has no way to understand that and I can't make him help poor Kookie urgh.  
> I think that's all... The "Jin's birthday arc" as we call it, will start soon, please be ready for that. (งಠ_ಠ)ง  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom & terfassa


	43. Sat, Nov 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEN! (yeah that's what I'm hearing while typing this note.) How are you guys? It's been a while since our last update! Sunday o.o wow, and what did we tell you? Oh, yes, Tae is coming.  
> Well, someone has to process that in his mind so I'll let you read this little chapter peacefully
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


08:21

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


08:21

|   
---|---  
  
hope its gonna cheer u up before work, shes adorable 

08:22

|   
---|---  
  
i dont remember when u start work exactly... 

08:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**wanted_yug_dead_or_alive97** changed his username to **jungkooook97**

08:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot 

08:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow thats so cute thank u for thinking about me 

08:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I gotta go to work but yeah u cheered me up today 

08:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

take care of urself and take care of her 

08:32  
  
---|---  
  
aaah im glad i cheered u up 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
also i think i took care of her too well, shes leaving today 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
urgh im a terrible person for being sad about that i shouldnt be sad 

08:48

|   
---|---  
  
but like 

08:48

|   
---|---  
  
shed started calling me 'taehyung oppa' and all... 

08:48

|   
---|---  
  
8:49

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, sorry thats not interesting to u i guess haha 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for work jungkookie! 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha ur too good with people dont make useless bonds u'll end up the only one hurt and u dont deserve that im not saying she is, im warning u with other cases 

13:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(No it is interesting) 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
its not because u get hurt in the end that it was necessarily useless i think 

13:38

|   
---|---  
  
but ill keep ur advice in mind, thank u :) 

13:38

|   
---|---  
  
hey, hows the bus ride of sadness going? ;) 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
did u fall asleep again? 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
u stayed up late yesterday that wouldnt surprise me... :/ 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
hope ur day was okay and u got home safe 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
guess u were rly tired, get some rest jungkookie! 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
good night 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, can't tell you more than what you've just read, be ready next chapter is coming very soon ~  
> One hour left before pompom's birthday, I gotta let you, I have to find something to send to her at midnight. And it has to be SOMETHING (¬‿¬)
> 
> I wanted to thank you guys for commenting, your reviews are so sincere and precise we are so happy to see you paying attention to the details <3 you're amazing thank you please enjoy the rest of our story :D


	44. Thu, Dec 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh, is Tae coming to Busan in the next chapter or am I imagining things? :O  
> Haha it's funny, feels like we wrote those chaps an eternity ago, the mood here is so different from the mood we're currently writing (did we say that there would be fluff in the future?)  
> Also just wanted to say that I received my GOT7 Turbulence album today and nobody cares but it's the fucking Bambam version cause let's be honest I ordered the Bambam version on eBay and it's cheating but I don't care cause it's SO BEAUTIFUL this kid is a model I swear. Did you check the Never Ever MV? The MV is niiiiiiiice, the music is really unusual, took me a few times listening to it to get used to it but it's a very cool style I think, it's been on my mind for hours and I can't get rid of it but I don't care haha... Also Jackson's voice on Shopping Mall is perfection. <3 Poor Jacksonie hope he'll get better soon. <3 <3 <3  
> On a more ARMY note I've seen gifs of Tae and Kookie doing the water slide stuff together, they were soooo cute :3  
> Anyway I'm done saying useless things here, enjoy the chap guys! :D
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwwwww taehyungiiiiiiie dont do that to my heart 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im already going crazy about u coming back i just CANNOT WAIT ANYMORE 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

even put the black and white filter see! 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, how r u cutie? u good? 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
i KNOW RIGHT???? i cant wait eitheeeer 

19:15

|   
---|---  
  
im not letting go of u all weekend just sayin 

19:15

|   
---|---  
  
u might wanna warn jackson about that 

19:15

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah im so excited! 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
plus i cant wait to get away from work for a few days 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
and ull get to see yoongiiiii too 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
dont be sad jiminiiiiie i promise u the biggest hug ever when i arrive 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww im looking forward to u being my personal koala and Jackson getting jealous that will be fun 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna see u so bad, im happy u can rest a little 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, not rest but at least not work 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i reaaaaally wanna see that Yoongi guy 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh damn im so excited o.o! 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, work hasnt been particularly pleasant this past month 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
i really miss everyone... 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
especially YOU 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
and jinnie of course but i saw him not so long ago haha 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
itll be fun!! 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
also plz try not to scare yoongi hyung too much right? 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
also plz stop trying to make ur boyfriend jealous srly poor guy 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont tell me that man ur my cute bf nobody has the right to make u sad or tired (for the tired part, i apologize if its ur boyfriend) 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

miss ya too 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

me? scare people? noooooo~ 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nhehehehehe, yeah, pooor guy 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
i can answer the sad part, im not sure u want me to answer the tired part though 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
also u know what i meant about u being scary 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
what r the plans for the weekend? 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
u coming to pick us up at the airport right? 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooooooo dont speak dont wanna knoooooooooow 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what did u mean? 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no, Jackson will come to pick u up (bc im working) 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
i meant dont ask him a thousand personal and embarrassing questions the minute u see him walking through the door kay? 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
awwww ur working of course i shouldve known sorry... 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
its fine ill just annoy ur boyfriend in the car in the meantime 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill try to i promise 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

noooo dont be sorry i wanted to make it so i could skip work but i couldnt we're working on an important project so i gotta be there, plus Jackson really wanted to see u too u know, u and not US haha so he is happy (even if ur just gonna annoy him, he is gonna be frustrated, but im gonna love it when we will be alone in the dark hehe) 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus im gonna skip the afternoon anyway 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
oh yeaaaah im glad ill get to see u in the afternoon! 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
i told jinnie id be spending the evening with him at the bar even if hes working cuz its still his birthday after all 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
but u can come tooooo~ 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
either way ur mine for the afternoon 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
AS LONG AS U STOP TALKING ABOUT U HAVING SEX WITH UR BOYFRIEND 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course! u know what? we're gonna dye ur hair taetae, dats gonna be fun 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah lets drink ill come! its been a while since the last time we had a drink together, last time u left me for Jungkookie 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont be so upset, sex is life (and u know im damn right cause u had classes about that) 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
cant wait to dye my hair, im curious to see what ill look like haha 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
also im gonna try not to get too wasted if i do drink this time i think 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
cuz i have literally no memories of what happened with jungkook, dont want that to happen again yknow 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
thats weird 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
lets stop talking about sex and all 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
well have plenty of time for that later 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
whats the program? 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know what Jackson is planning to do with u tomorrow morning, but after that we're gonna have lunch together at that restaurant we used to go, the four of us 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that u go for ur new hairstyle, u know how that usually happens 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

when well be finished we can go to Jin's bar for the evening as u suggested and thats it for friday 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

saturday night is the party 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe u wanna do something before? :) 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
no waaaay i love that restaurant 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
aaah i cant waiiiiit im not gonna be able to sleep tonight 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
dunno about saturday though, i was thinking about doing smth with yoongi hyung 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
dont want him to feel too left out either... :/ 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
and even in seoul we dont have so much time to go out, we usually just hang out at each others place yknow 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure what to do yet, hes never been to busan but i dont think hes one for sightseeing either haha 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwww yeah thats a fabulous idea 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hmmm lemme think about a place 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

r museums his thing? 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
hmm... not so sure about museums 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okayyy... hmmm 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im trying to remember what kind of dates weve had with Jackson lately 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh yes! well it's kinda cliché but maybe... 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like, u could go to the amusement park 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull have plenty of things to do here ;) 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
OH 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
sounds like fun! 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
i like that 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
its so cliché how the hell am i gonna convince him to go there?? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
aah ill find a way 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah it is! there r some amazing attractions u should try it! 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus its not THAT cliché, u can go there with friends or family too~ 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
sounds like a plan 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
tomorrow seems soooo far away 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know right? im so frustrated i cant see u earlier than lunch , WORK SUCKS 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
aww dont say that, u started working for real like 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
four months ago 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
dont hate it already 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, im eating at yoongis tonight and we gotta wake up early to go to the airport so i wont stay much longer... 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
see u tomorrow jiminie! 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
OMG I CANT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE 'SEE U TOMORROW' 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
this is so awesome 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
i love you jiminie, have a nice evening ;) 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

when work doesnt allow me to see ya, it sucks, thats life 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

heheheh im so happy too i cant wait, see u tomorrow my cute taetae 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have a nice evening at Yoongi's 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension is rising. Tae is coming. ಠ_ಠ  
> See you tomorrow for chapter 45! :D <3
> 
> PS: Did you guys notice that Jimin's profile pic is practically never the same? That's cause Jackson always like "change it you're too hot I don't like that :(" but how is Jimin supposed to change his profile pic and have one in which he's NOT HOT?
> 
> -pompom


	45. Fri, Dec 4th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what is this??  
> Anyway before we start this new chapter I'd like to show you what terfa and our beta offered me for my birthday cause that is so EPIC.  
> Look at [THIS](http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/961841IMG20170315214206.jpg).  
> YES. That's a DUDE sweater, that's so awesome. 8)  
> Plus it's sooooo fluffy to wear jahdouhfcvctrrrrruze- my friends are the best. <3  
> But that's enough about me, let's move on to more interesting things.  
> Also, just so you know, we purposefully did not answer the comments and we probably won't until chapter 50 (but don't worry it'll be online in a couple of days) for scenaristic reasons.  
> Lots of love as usual! <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Just a warning, I found this pompom emoji:  
> ✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽  
> I'm gonna use it all the time now.

**iM_gOd*1203*** shared a story.  


07:02

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THAT CHAPTER WAS AWESOME RIGHT?  
> Just kidding.  
> But hey I'm able to troll you today guys.  
> Also thank you very much to all of you who wished me a happy birthday I'm so happy you guys thought about it you're all adorable! <3 (And seriously look at how I'm showing my gratitude, with a 4 words chapter, I'm such a bad person...)  
> But still I love you guys! <3  
> (Also don't worry that's just the "Tae in Busan" teaser, the rest will come soon ;))
> 
> -pompom


	46. Fri, Dec 4th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U DID NOT THINK that we would let you guys sleep with just that teeeeeeeeeeeeny tiny update that was chap 45 right?  
> Eheh. Here comes the rest. Also terfa coded the chap actually but since I hadn't posted chap 45 yet she couldn't post 46 so she just sent me the code and here it is but since it's her chap let's meet in the end notes :D  
> *loves*
> 
> -pompom & terfa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

aaaah just landed in busan 

09:11

|   
---|---  
  
finally some free time 

09:11

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur week jungkookie? sorry i didnt have much time to chat lately 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good morning how r u? im glad ur flight was okay, now u can have fun with ur hyung and Jimin hyung :)  
im ok dont apologize i was busy too 

09:20  
  
---|---  
  
yeah! 

09:21

|   
---|---  
  
were still at the airport rn but im soooo excited 

09:21

|   
---|---  
  
u in class rn? 

09:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha im really happy for u plz enjoy ur trip back home  
yeah well im on a kind of group project so i gotta go sorry i have to focus for now see ya 

09:30  
  
---|---  
  
of course, fighting! 

09:31

|   
---|---  
  
see u later i hope 

09:32

|   
---|---  
  
jacksons going to dye my hair 

14:27

|   
---|---  
  
he has that sadistic look on his face 

14:27

|   
---|---  
  
i dont like that 

14:28

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


14:28

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

15:12

|   
---|---  
  
i will 

15:12

|   
---|---  
  
NEVER 

15:12

|   
---|---  
  
get used to this 

15:13

|   
---|---  
  
15:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


15:14

|   
---|---  
  
arent u shocked??? 

15:30

|   
---|---  
  
cuz i am 

15:31

|   
---|---  
  
thats so weird 

15:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

16:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

16:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah like u said thats surprising ur aura kinda changed 

16:03  
  
---|---  
  
my aura??? 

16:04

|   
---|---  
  
fuck im never going out again 

16:04

|   
---|---  
  
feels like everyone is looking at me now 

16:05

|   
---|---  
  
i feel like a goddamn disco ball 

16:05

|   
---|---  
  
jackson hyung is laughing at me now idk why 

16:06

|   
---|---  
  
i shouldnt have had done this 

16:06

|   
---|---  
  
im freaking out 

16:07

|   
---|---  
  
i wont be able to work anymore im gonna scare the kids 

16:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u dont have to be, ask Yoongi hyung what he thinks about it he will certainly like it 

16:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, i find it beautiful it suits u so well why r u so afraid and anxious? 

16:11  
  
---|---  
  
yoongi hyung loves it but thats cause he doesnt care about hair colors 

16:12

|   
---|---  
  
he had blonde hair like two months ago and switch back to black like it was nothing 

16:13

|   
---|---  
  
i took ME more time to get used to it than him 

16:13

|   
---|---  
  
but orange, im like 

16:13

|   
---|---  
  
AAAAH THATS SO BRIGHT 

16:14

|   
---|---  
  
i was used to 

16:14

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

16:15

|   
---|---  
  
blend in i guess? 

16:15

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks thats reassuring somehow 

16:15

|   
---|---  
  
glad u like it 

16:16

|   
---|---  
  
hey! 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
so dunno if ur coming to the party tomorrow in the end 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
im with jin hyung, yoongi hyung, jimin and jackson hyung at jins bar rn so were planning everything haha (if u want to come after practice u can btw) 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
but u probably work in the morning? 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
ah sorry i must sound like a stalker rn 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
dont want u to feel obliged to anything 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
plz forget what i just said, do what u want jungkookie 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
ull keep me updated about tomorrow? :) 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im glad ur having fun plz enjoy the evening, i think Nams told me hed go to the bar, well he wanted me to come but i said i would be too tired, i wanna keep some strength for the party haha 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

greet ur bro for me plz 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good night 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
oh didnt know hed come, thats cool 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
jiinie says hi to his favorite dongsaeng 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
get some rest, dont exhaust urself at work tomorrow, good night! 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe it was pompom's birthday and it was one of the most beautiful day of the year <3 Well, that's a pretty unusual note I know, but I hope you have that friend(s) or I pray you'll find one someday; that friend who makes you happy just by being there. That friend you say anything to, that friend you trust more than yourself, that friend you want to hug for the rest of you life, that friend you write a Taekook fanfic with x')  
> You know, we should all have our Jiminie and I'm blessed having not one, but two.
> 
> -terfassa
> 
> *back to pompom*  
> OMG ok so I'm crying that's just too cute aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- I love you! <3  
> So yeah, we went all fluff mode lately because of what we're writing just saying (I'm saying that just so you know that we didn't lie and that fluff is indeed coming so pleaaaaase trust us) haha :D  
> Hope you enjoyed the chap and TaE's nEW haIR Of HEll??? Poor Jungkookie's heart though... :(  
> See you tomorrow guys, good night (or day depending on where you live :D)  
> *end of pompom*


	47. Sat, Dec 5th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. We're going to post 3 chapters at once here so be ready okay guys?  
> Fighting! (ง'̀-'́)ง  
> *hugs hugs hugs*
> 
> -pompom

  
_[17:34]_  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_  
**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_  
**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Hey! What's up?  
**Taehyung:** Hi Jimin! Just wanted to keep you updated, we're leaving the park right now so we'll be there in about an hour I think? I don't know how long the bus will take, it'll probably be a bit longer than this morning because of traffic and all. Anyway, it was so cool! Yoongi hyung is glaring at me right now because he doesn't want to admit he found it cool too but I know he enjoyed it! _[away from the phone]_ I'm sorry I didn't know you were afraid of clowns hyung, but the rest was fun right?  
**Yoongi:** _[in the background]_ Yeah it was fun Kim, stop poking my ribs now. _[laughs]_  
**Taehyung:** Anyway, how was your day?  
**Jimin:** My day was nice, we kinda slept in the morning and now we're helping your brother with the party. I'm so glad you guys liked the place, I wasn't quite sure Yoongi hyung would like this kind of thing but we had so much fun when we were there with Jackson! Tell me more about what you did!  
**Taehyung:** Well Yoongi hyung is kind of a big fan of roller coasters so he dragged me to the biggest and scariest ones in the entire park and some of them were reaaaaally mind blowing! We did that rifle thing where you're supposed to shoot balloons and it's impossible to win too, we took some selfies with an adorable mascot bunny and we ate the best Nutella waffles of my life. Fuck it sounds so cliché, I swear it was good though! _[laughs]_  
**Jimin:** _[laughs]_ I remember when we did one of the roller coasters Jackson screamed so much he sweared he would never try one again, so if you're okay with that I'll come back with you, unlike yours my boyfriend is scared of everything. _[laughs]_ _[away from the phone]_ Okay I apologize babe, you're not a pussy I don't want to ... Ouch don't do that now! You-... Okay after. _[back on the phone]_ Yeah sorry Taetae Jackson heard me I'm so doomed haha. Anyway, the surprise is ruined now I guess.  
**Taehyung:** Stay strong Jiminie, I'm sure you'll be able to embrace your punishment just fine... Not that I want to know anything about it. Aaanyway, yeah it'd be fun to come back to the park together! _[chuckles]_ Also what surprise did I ruin exactly?  
**Jimin:** I'm talking about Jungkookie obviously. _[laughs]_ You saw him right?  
**Taehyung:** Jungkook? He's supposed to come to the party tonight but he's working right now I think, why would've I seen him?  
**Jimin:** Taehyung, he hasn't told you? _[...]_ Wait. _[...]_ You were at the amusement park right?  
**Taehyung:** Hasn't told me what? I mean, yeah we were at the amusement park, it's not like there were roller coasters in Busan's public library you know?  
**Jimin:** Taetae... Don't you get it? He works at the amusement park, he was there too.  
**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Wait you're serious? Wait I-... _[...]_ Seriously? I mean... _[...]_ Yeah of course, one hour away from home and all I should've known. _[laughs]_  
**Yoongi:** _[in the background]_ It's weird we didn't see him though.  
**Taehyung:** Yeah it's weird, I don't know how it never crossed my mind that he could work here anyway! Maybe he was too busy working and he didn't see us? What's his job there?  
**Jimin:** Wow, I really thought you knew about this, I mean, everyone knows. _[laughs]_ Oh! Well what's strange is that you've seen him, you told me you did, why didn't he... I don't know... came to see you? Last time we were there with Jackson he greeted us, why didn't he do the same with you? That was fun by the way, he is soooooo cute!  
**Taehyung:** Yeah right... I don't know, he told me he was supposed to be working today, it's weird cause we were there for a while and visited every corner of the park like twice at least. _[laughs]_ What was he doing when you came with Jackson hyung?  
**Jimin:** But he works there! And a lot! Sometimes he does little shows for kids, mostly, and he sings, he is a great singer, he wakes up early because he helps his cokorkers setting up everything and basically he is that so cute and lovely bunny you take pics with! You've seen him right? Didn't he sing you something? He does that for couples too sometimes he is so adoable, awww you make me wanna go there again!  
**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Fuck you're not serious? _[...]_ Okay no he didn't sing anything, I would have recognize him if he had.  
**Yoongi:** _[in the background]_ How so? I thought you guys had never met?  
**Taehyung:** _[away from the phone]_ I'll explain to you later. _[back in the phone]_ Okay Jiminie we'll definitely talk about this when Yoongi hyung and I come back, see you later okay?  
**Jimin:** He didn't sing? That's strange, he has to, it's his job or maybe he didn't want you to... oh shit. Yeah, later. _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, please don't hate us yet, the angsty arc won't last forever we promise and when Taekook will happen it will be FLUFFY AF kay?  
> I know it's almost chapter 50 and you may have some smaaaaaall trust issues right now and I could totally understand that haha, but we want to be realistic and life sucks, that's reality, but things will start to get better soon. <3  
> Stay strong guys!  
> *virtually hugs everyone*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> EDIT: I just realized that I forgot to mention it, if you guys want to set up the mood here just go watch For You, that'll help with bunny Kookie and all. x_x'


	48. Sat, Dec 5th pt.2

---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey, why didnt you tell me you were working at the amusement park?? 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, i was there with yoongi earlier, why didnt you come say hi? :o 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry, now that i think about it i realize i shouldve guessed your job a whiiiile ago haha 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
now i also realize ur probably not done working anyway 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im bothering u again 

15:57

|   
---|---  
  
but im kinda heartbroken u ignored us 

17:58

|   
---|---  
  
well talk at the party right? 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
i cant wait! see you later 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


20:48

|   
---|---  
  
hope ur not too tired jungkookie, guess ull be there a little late cuz of work and all? 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
kay were going now, see u later! 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:12

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


21:17

|   
---|---  
  
i think ill call him 'ur friend namjoon' forever haha 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
hes wondering why ur not here btw :/ 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
aaah were having so much fun, why arent u here? :( 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
even yoongi hyung is now bff with ur friend namjoon haha 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
guess u wont be there 

01:56

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


01:56

|   
---|---  
  
im soooooo sad rn, i rly wanted to take a 'not too drunk' selfie with u this time, i took a pic with everyone but u haha 

02:37

|   
---|---  
  
u work tomorrow right? 

02:38

|   
---|---  
  
or now its today i guess lol 

02:38

|   
---|---  
  
sleep well then :3 

02:39

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠ╭╮ಠ


	49. Sat, Dec 5th pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just. This chapter is painful, I'm warning you, prepare some tissues guys.  
> Stay strong and please don't run away, we really want you to get through this so you can see their relationship evolve into something beautiful in the future. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> -pompom

_[20:40]_  
**Jungkook:** _[calling: Yugs]_  
**Yugyeom:** _[incoming call: Kook]_  
**Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ Hey Kook, what's up? How was work?  
**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[husky voice]_ Well I... _[...]_ _[breathes in]_ Can I... C-Come to your place?  
**Yugyeom:** Oh... Hum, sure, Jungkook, you're always welcome you know that but... Are you okay? You don't sound... I mean, is everything alright? Did something happen?  
**Jungkook:** Oh! N... No! Everything is f... _[sharper voice]_ Yug I am... _[...]_ Yugyeom I- _[sobs]_ It's Tae... Taehy... _[sighs]_ Damn!  
**Yugyeom:** Jungkook you're kinda scaring me here, are you crying? What happened? Just... Wait, let me get dressed I'm coming to your place, you're obviously not taking the bus right now, just... Stay on the phone right? Tell me what happened cause I'm really confused right now, I've never s-... Heard you sound like this.  
**Jungkook:** You're so kind thank y... _[begins to cry]_ why are you all so k... kind to me? Taehyung too, he _[pauses]_ _[snorts and calms down a little]_ _[speaks more clearly with a hoarser voice]_ Taehyung came to the park you know, but he wasn't alone... And I thought I didn't care about his boyfriend, I thought I was okay with that idea after days and fucking nights without sleep and I tried, fuck I tried but-... _[voice breaking]_ Damn don't know why I found him so handsome, he smiled at me asking for pics, he _[sobs]_ did th- that boxy smile I swear my heart was racing like hell and I wanted to hug him, to tell him I who I was, I wanted him to see me but... _[cries]_ Aaah! He was smiling at his b... bo... boyfriend, hugging him and laughing at how shy he was and he was so beautiful, so adorable and I was fucking crying under that mask too... Am I a monster? I swear I thought I could hit Yoongi, I'm such horrible person, I hate myself. _[...]_ Yug, he... _[snorts and drinks something]_ He is a stranger, I've almost never seen him, practically never talked to him, why am I feeling like this?  
**Yugyeom:** I-... Fuck Jungkook, what the hell? I’m sorry, I don't know what to say it's... The situation is kinda above me right now but Kook you're not a monster right? Don't fucking say you are, you didn't deserve that okay? It's... I don't know how I can help you, dammit I'm so useless. I had no idea you felt like that, if I had known it was that strong I-... Forget it, I don't know what I would've done. Just try to calm down okay? You didn't do anything wrong Kook, you're not horrible, you can't just decide how you feel, that's how it is. I just... I'm leaving my place right now, I'll keep you on the phone till I arrive at yours if that's okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone?  
**Jungkook:** _[begins to cry again]_ Yeah please stay you’re the only one I have don't leave me I... _[sound of the phone falling]_  
**Yugyeom:** Jungkook? Hey, I'm not going anywhere right? You can keep talking if you need to, or not say anything that's fine too, or I can talk if you want? _[...]_ Kook?  
**Jungkook:** _[lower voice in background]_ Fuck I'm shaking too much, fuck, fuck alcohol, fuck, fuck him, fuck Taehyung... _[back on the phone]_ Yug you know I-... Deep down I think I knew, since that day he told me he was with Yoongi, I knew I shouldn't feel like this. _[sad tired voice]_ And I hate him for this now, it... _[sighs, weeps]_ It hurts, it hurts so much, he kept being so nice to me but he didn't know... Like... I have no one besides you or Nam's and he made his way into my life, made me feel so much for him even if he probably didn't mean it. I don’t know, he just talks to me because I'm a kid and he cares about kids because of his job, he is nice to me because maybe Jimin told him to but he doesn't need to be... And- _[...]_ He made me need him, he made me smile when I was reading his texts, he made me so weak, I hate him I swear! I... _[whines]_ I like him Yug and I shouldn't, I haven't the right to...  
**Yugyeom:** _[...]_ _[mutters]_ Fuck I knew this guy was trouble... _[sighs]_ Jungkook I'm sorry, really I am, but there's nothing you can do about this right now... I know it hurts and I know it's even more difficult because you've barely seen Taehyung at all and you feel like it shouldn't be happening, and maybe you're right, maybe it shouldn't but it's not your fault and it's not his fault, that's just... Feelings, you don't get a say in this... I'm sorry, you know me, I'm a mess when it comes to relationships even for myself, so to help others I just... Listen, just try to calm down right? Try to sort out what you think and what you feel and maybe it's just been tough those past few weeks, hell those past few months, and you're tired, and having Taehyung in town is new, and seeing him with him boyfriend at work is not helping, and maybe that's just all too much? _[...]_ I want to help you, Kook, I really do, it's painful to hear you say all of that and I don't know what to say to make you feel better... I'll be at your place in about fifteen minutes, how does that sound?  
**Jungkook:** Yug I tried! I fucking tried to _calm down for fucking weeks_ , I fucking tried when you _weren’t there and-_ _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Sorry I shouldn't yell at you, I'm sorry I don't know how to react I just get too sad or too angry or-... _[...]_ You're sure I'm not bothering you with this?  
**Yugyeom:** It's okay you can yell at me, it's easier to take then when you're crying... You're not bothering me Jungkook, I'm kinda bothering myself because I can't find anything to say to help you deal with it, I'm not particularly useful here. _[sighs}_  
**Jungkook:** You're the best Yug, thanks, really, could you just, I don't know, speak about anything? Please? _[sobs]_  
**Yugyeom:** Oh... Yeah sure, hum... Okay so since I'm so bored at home lately, I decided to redecorate my entire apartment. _[laughs]_ Can you believe that I actually miss uni? That's insane. Or maybe it's because I miss spending time with you, there's no one I can share pervy vids with now haha. Anyway I've changed the entire setting of my living room so I got ride of the large table I never use and I have a small table now so we can eat sushis in front of the TV, and a new couch cause my parents were changing theirs so they gave me the old one. It turns into a bed so you won't break your neck anymore when you stay the night!  
**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little and sobs]_ Well I'll have to search for an excuse to crash at your place because I want to see all this...  
**Yugyeom:** Oh did I just manage to make you laugh? _[chuckles]_ I'm so proud of myself right now! And you should know that you really don't need any excuse other than "I'm crashing at your place tonight" to crash at my place right?  
**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Hey can you stop being so cute and nice you're making me laugh but my lips are so chapped it hurts. _[laughs]_ Ouch... _[broken voice]_ Hey, Yugyeom?  
**Yugyeom:** Yeah?  
**Jungkook:** If only I’d fallen for you I would be happier.  
**Yugyeom:** I... Don’t know Kook, maybe it would’ve been easier, yeah, but-... But I don't know if you would have been happier... I mean, we wouldn't be able to bet anymore cause obviously those aren't the kind of bets you have with your boyfriend, and that is kinda sad right?  
**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ You're so right, bets are the best thing...  
**Yugyeom:** Hey. _[pauses]_ Maybe I'm not Taehyung and I'm glad I'm not cause that's not how I see you at all and that's not what I want us to be, but I still care about you a lot you know that? Nothing can change that. And if that dumbass is better off with "Yoongi" or whatever then he doesn't know what's he's missing on right now.  
**Jungkook:** I was joking don't worry Yug, that’s not how I see us either, plus i know no one could actually go out with me I mean, have you seen me? _[laughs]_  
**Yugyeom:** Okay now you're laughing for the wrong reasons... But at least you're laughing for real, that's nice. _[laughs]_ You're too hard on yourself Kook, seriou-... Wait. _[wheels sounds, bus door opens]_ I've reached your stop, be there soon.  
**Jungkook:** Kay I'll hang up then, I gotta kinda clean some stuff. _[ends the call]_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH POOR JUNGKOOKIE MY HEARTEU.  
> You know I actually WRITE Tae's character and I'm upset that's he too stupid not to realize anythiiiiiing! But it's kinda normal, I mean Jungkook's always been "normal" when they were texting (except for him not answering anymore, but how is he supposed to know that it's his fault? Would you think that in his situation???)  
> Urgh I just want to make Tae hug him soooo hard but he can't and I can't and I'm so sad. ಠ_ಠ  
> I'm so sorry guys please don't be mad at us. *bows bows bows bows bows and hugs everyone*  
> -pompom


	50. Sun, Dec 6th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :D  
> So we felt bad for not updating anything of the entire weekend... ಠ_ಠ But we were kinda busy, things will get muuuch better starting from tuesday, well be able to spam you guys with chapters again! \o/  
> In the meantime here's this short chapter that I just coded because I'm tooo tired for anything else haha.  
> Also we notice that many of you guys are actually happy (or sad, but it's a good sad right?) with the feels and the pace and how things are developing here so that's really amazing thank you so so so much for your feedback <3  
> *lots of love as usual*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: terfa is sleeping already I'm so sad, so this chapter hasn't been reviewed, if you see some mistakes feel free to report them ;)  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, minsugaaaa  
  
* * *

hey hyung! did u sleep well? ur probably still sleeping rn haha were going out with jiminie to meet a friend, we didnt want to wake u and jackson hyung up ;) 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


09:09

|   
---|---  
  
(probably around noon i think? dunno, but not too late, promise!) 

09:09

|   
---|---  
  
sleep well hyung 

09:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok have fun 

12:37  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

hey there sleeping beauty, i tried to kiss ya awake but it seems that u were too tired to go for a morning session 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, we went to the amusement park with taetae bc we wanted to check on Jungkook 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


09:14

|   
---|---  
  
we're gorgeous, arent we? 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wooow Taehyungie looking good 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just kidding you're beautiful babe 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But Taehyung's new hair is awesome too, gotta admit 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have fun boys, say hi to Jungkook for me ;) 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Love youuuu~ 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
luv u more babe 

11:06

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Yoongi made an appearance haha~  
> And so did Jackson (¬‿¬)  
> I'll post a very important chapter tomorrow night guys so be ready!  
> (Also don't want to spoil anything, but what we are writing right now... It's worth the wait (ง'̀-'́)ง)  
> *kisses*  
> ✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽
> 
> -pompom


	51. Sun, Dec 6th pt.2

---  
  
# jungkooook97, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

Hey good morning Jackson hyung, it's Jungkook, I hope it's okay for me to text you, I wanted to ask you if you had some time to listen to me a little... and alone (I'm asking if you can please try not to be next to Jimin hyung or Taehyung hyung). I really need to call you now... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey there Jungkook-ah, everything alright? I didn't even know you had my number haha. It's fine, you can call me I guess, Taehyung and Jimin are out right now ;) 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Which is weird because Jimin told me they went to the amusement park to see you actually, you haven't met them there? 

12:25  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[12:25]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Jackson Wang]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jungkook]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Good morning Jungkook! So what did you want to talk about?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[cracked voice]_ H... Hey J-Jackson hyung I'm really sorry maybe you are busy but I... I kinda have some problems and... Well I-I...

**Jackson:** Wow, hey it's fine I'm not busy promise! What's going on? Did something happen to you? Did you get hurt or anything?

**Jungkook:** _[trembling voice]_ I'm okay I swear! _[clear his throat]_ Just wanted to, maybe... Share something with you and ask you for advice, you're the only one that could possibly help me right now...

**Jackson:** Are you sure you're okay? You really don't sound okay Jungkook-ah... _[...]_ I'm not sure I'm really qualified to help here but you can talk to me if you need to.

**Jungkook:** Yeah yeah I'm... _[breaking voice]_ Yeah you're right I shouldn't have called you I... _[snorts]_ I'm sorry hyung, have a nice sunday! _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

| 

Hey babe, did you guys get to see Jungkook in the end? 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[12:29]_

**Jackson:** _[calling: Jungkook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Jackson Wang]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_

**Jackson:** Jungkook? Seriously don't call me to tell me that you need help if it's just to hang up like that, you kinda freaked me out, what's going on? Just talk to me, it's fine, really.

**Jungkook:** O-... Ok-... Okay I'm really sorry I'll try to be as short as possible but thanks, you're... Very nice, I shouldn't be bothering you with that plus you're kinda involved and I don't want you to feel bad and... Well... I... _[pauses]_ _[takes a deep breath]_ Well I think I kinda have feelings for a certain guy and, you know, I thought I wasn't... Well, gay...? But that's not really the problem here... Well no it is a real problem, but it's not what I wanted to discuss with you... I made a mistake, like a big one. _[...]_

**Jackson:** Ok just, you tell me that I'm supposedly involved yet you don't want me to feel bad... But you have feelings for some guy and you think you made a mistake... Right now I'm kinda thinking that your mistakes involves Jimin and I really, really need you to tell me that I'm wrong.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ No! Why would I tell you I'm attracted to you're boyfriend when you are... You? He's not the one I have feelings for, it's ... It's hum... Does it matter? I wan-

**Jackson:** What does that mean "I am me"? Wait no whatever that's not important, sorry I should let you speak. Just... Do you think it's relevant for me to know who this person is? You don't necessarily have to tell me if you feel like it's not important.

**Jungkook:** It's Taehyung, Jackson hyung I think I l-... like Taehyung hyung, I don't know why, I don't know how, I didn't know I would be such a perv and a stalker and a... _[higher voice]_ But it doesn't matter does it? Don't know, I'm lost...

**Jackson:** Oh. _[...]_ Yeah okay now that's kinda important indeed. _[...]_ Hum... Right. Just... Let's start from the beginning right? I mean, I get it, Taehyung is a very attractive guy and he's adorable and funny and all, that doesn't make you a perv or a stalker, why would you think that?

**Jungkook:** But he... We... I've never seen him for real you know? Just a few texts, why would I be... Ew that's disgusting he doesn't deserve that! _[...]_ Anyway... I'm not calling you for that in fact I kinda screwed up everything yesterday night and I'm panicking a little here because I don't know how to fix it, and I don't know if it can be fixed.

**Jackson:** Jungkook you're not disgusting, seriously, just tell me what happened, is it about Taehyung or not? I'm confused here...

**Jungkook:** No! No! I've done nothing to him directly! No... I mean I've done nothing to him on purpose except being that annoying-... _[laughs at himself]_ No it's about Yugyeom and I... Yeah that's unexepected. Well yesterday night I came back from work after I saw... _[low voice]_ Them, I went home earlier and drunk maybe too much and called Yug and told him everything and maybe I was crying too much, and I was desperate too much and all and he came to my place because I asked him to and that's why he didn't come to the party, sorry about that... I was feeling so lonely, so lost, that was strange, I still don't understand how I can feel so much I mean... I knew he had a boyfriend and I _know_ what it implies but seeing him for real, it kinda... Shook me. And I felt miserable, I wanted attention too, I'm pathetic and desperate, I hate myself for feeling like this but I wanted to be loved even if it was fake. _[...]_ _[deep breath]_ _[shaky voice]_ I f-... fo-... forced Yug, he did that because I had those eyes, he did that because he didn't want me to be sad and to feel responsible but it was like I forced him to and I... I did it on purpose, making myself look pitiful, I'm horrible hyung I... shit, I said I needed it, I said he should help me cause he is... was? My best friend and he refused and I insisted and... I'm an asshole, I had sex with my best friend, thinking about another guy and it was like my first time with a man and that was horrible and- _[breaks down crying]_ He was the only one I had left and I've lost him because I'm a stupid frustrated teenager and he looked so broken and- _[cries harder]_

**Jackson:** Jungkook hey calm down, it's okay, just calm down okay? What do you mean you forced him? You said you were drunk right, both of you? How... Fuck this is so messed up, just, where are you now? Where is Yugyeom?

**Jungkook:** He... I'm, no hum... _[takes a few short breaths]_ I'm home and I've just woken up alone he... He isn't here anymore and I kinda understand him because well... He f-... He... My... My back hurts like hell but my head is worse... Hyung what can I do? He will hate me for that and I get it but I don't want to loose him I-... _[sobs]_

**Jackson:** I see... _[sighs]_ Okay, listen to me, first you go take some aspirine, right? You're hurt right now, you're not thinking straight and alcohol obviously wasn't the best idea. Do you have aspirine at home? Do you want me to bring some for you?

**Jungkook:** _[high voice]_ Aspirine? _[sighs]_ Yeah I have that thanks for being so thoughtful that's very nice I'm... Okay I'll get some I- _[background noise]_ _[groans]_

**Jackson:** That's good. _[beep sounds]_ Oh, hum... Jungkook I'm sorry Jiminie is calling me so I'll just answer while you go take something but I come back right after okay? I won't be long, please don't hang up, okay?

**Jungkook:** Yeah o-okay I'll put down my phone then, it will be easier for me to walk, t-thank you Jackson hyung.  


  


* * *

  
**Jimin:** _[calling: Babe <3]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jiminie my Sweatheart <3]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Jimin hey, so how is everything going?

**Jimin:** We're kinda sad and worried, we went to the park but we didn't find Jungkook, we saw his manager and he told us that he left work earlier yesterday because he wasn't feeling well, he said he was crying and all and took the day off... I'm worried, I don't know what happened to him, poor kid...

**Jackson:** Oh... That sucks, I'm sorry Jiminie, but Jungkook is a strong kid you know? I'm sure he was probably just tired and maybe had a rough day, those things happen, don't worry hmm? What about you and Taehyung, not too tired? You guys woke up so early, you probably didn't get much sleep! _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** Yeah maybe you're right babe, I shouldn't worry so much but still, him crying is not... anyway. _[giggles]_ Well we haven't slept at all, we had so much to say to each other! And time is running and we said like half of what we wanted to say that's so frustrating!

**Jackson:** Why am I not surprised? _[sighs exaggeratedly]_ But well, a lot of things happened since september I guess haha. Anyway, what are you boys doing now? I think Yoongi hyung just woke up, I heard some noise from his room a few minutes ago, don't want him to feel awkward around me for too long. _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Hehehe you know us too well... Oh! We'll be there in half an hour or so, don't worry you won't have to wait for too much. That being said, I'll let you handle the awkward situation with Yoongi. _[laughs]_ Later! _[kiss sound]_

**Jackson:** Yeah right... _[laughs a little]_ Won't hold you for much longer babe, come home soon, I love you! _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *

  
**Jackson:** Hey, sorry about that, are you still here?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey hyung... Yeah, I'm here.

**Jackson:** Good, how are you feeling now?

**Jungkook:** Hmm, hard to say? Afraid as hell is maybe the closest description... _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Jackson:** Yeah that's understandable... Look, I know it seems impossible to handle right now and you maybe feel like it's hopeless and Yugyeom won't ever talk to you again but if he really is your best friend and you are his I'm sure you'll be able to sort this out together, hmm? _[...]_ Just... You really have to talk to him about this, don't try to pretend like nothing happened it won't do any good, go talk to him if he doesn't come to you first. You were drunk, you were sad and hurt, you weren't thinking and you made a mistake. Mistakes happen, you just have to learn from them, do you understand? If you guys are as close as you seem to be, I can almost promise you that things will go back to normal and he will forgive you, you won't loose him. Just talk to him. Maybe not today if you don't feel like it, maybe not tomorrow, but as soon as you can, get it?

**Jungkook:** Y... Y-... You sure he won't hate me for that? Aa-...

**Jackson:** Look I don't want to sound like an asshole or anything but it was... Fuck that sounds weird, but it was just sex you know? Honestly it requires more trust than anything else... Well of course it's better with feelings but if you guys trusted each other enough to do that, even if you were drunk that's... It's still a mistake of course, but I'm sure he feels just as bad as you right now and he didn't necessarily want this either and it's easier than you might think to set things right.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Y... Yeah you're r-... right, just physical, just sex that's n-... nothing yeah I... Okay... Okay. Thanks hyung I understand now, I'm sorry for my childish crisis

**Jackson:** It's okay Jungkook-ah, it'll get better, trust me... Just promise me you'll talk to him right?

**Jungkook:** I... I promise hyung! _[sobs]_ I'm so grateful you... You're so nice, thank you I-... _[starts to cry again a little]_

**Jackson:** Hey, calm down, just try to think about something else for today right? Watch a movie or do some dancing maybe? I'd offer you to come home for the afternoon to change your mind but I'm not sure now is a great time...

**Jungkook:** _[small laughs]_ You're so sweet thank you... _[calms down]_ I think I'm just gonna sleep, I get really tired when I'm too anxious and I won't be able to do anything else beside lying down anyway. Hey... Can I ask you a question?

**Jackson:** Yeah that's a good idea, you sound awful. _[small laugh]_ Please ask.

**Jungkook:** Can I.. Please... Call you again if I need to talk?

**Jackson:** Of course you can, I'm always happy to talk you know, just... Maybe text me first? I'm not a big fan of hiding things from my boyfriend but... I guess you don't want Jimin or Taehyung to hear about that?

**Jungkook:** Ye-... Yeah of course! And please no, you don't have to tell them that, I mean, I'll just have to destroy those useless and disgusting feelings and everything will be alright!

**Jackson:** It's not useless nor disgusting Jungkook-ah, it's not your fault... Plus I'm pretty sure Taehyung is stupid enough to not have noticed anything, especially if you guys only text. I won't bring the subject with them, don't worry about that kay? Just get some rest, eat something maybe, you'll feel better tomorrow.

**Jungkook:** Yeah luckily! Can you imagine the chaos if he knew...?! Anyway, I'll let you now, I'm sorry I've bothered you, I'm really thankful and I trust you not to tell them... Thank you so much hyung.

**Jackson:** Yeah that's... Anyway, we'll see you on Wednesday right? You're not bothering me don't worry, it's not like I had anything to do anyway, Jimin isn't even back home yet haha. Take care of yourself okay? You sound exhausted Jungkook-ah... And don't hesitate to text me if you feel like you need to, right?

**Jungkook:** Oh Jimin hyung isn't there? Well I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't ask. Okay hyung, thank you very much, you're very nice.

**Jackson:** No I told you he's coming back from-... Whatever that's not important. I hope I was able to help you at least a little bit Jungkook-ah, see you soon!

**Jungkook:** Oh okay, yeah of course, you kinda calmed me a little, thank you so much hyung I'm very grateful, have a nice sunday hyung. _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEOROBUN.  
> Please don't get mad at Yugyeom again. Honestly, poor guy didn't ask for anything and he saw his best friend fall in love and get depressed because of some guy he almost met online and practically never saw, what is he supposed to do? He can't exactly congratulate him like "Oh yeay now that's good news, you love a guy who lives in Seoul and who has a boyfriend already I'm so happy for you" now can he? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be Jungkookie's best friend? He's just trying to help and to do his best cause that's what best friends do and he then he gets in trouble as well, first because of Park Jimin, now because of Taehyung... He didn't ask for this poor babyyyyyy. Please don't hate Yugyeom, Yugyeom is good, Yugyeom is one of the rare people Jungkookie can really rely on. >_<  
> Also poor Jungkookie of course. ಠ_ಠ  
> And poor Jacksonie who didn't ask for anything either and has to keep things from his boyfriend now, about said boyfriend's best friend nonetheless. ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ  
> And poor real Jackson who's still sick I hope everything's ok... Fighting oppa! (ง'̀-'́)ง <3  
> *lots of love as always <3*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> Now my turn to speak. Hey, how are you, it's been a while guys I miss you so much <3 I really don't know how I was living before this fanfic, same feeling than when I sank into BTS I kept asking myself "Wtf was I doing whole day long without thinking about Tae or Jungkook. Sad life" Anyway, I'm here to say something: Jungkook is the one at fault here, I really want you to understand that cause it's important for what's coming. He forced Yug (don't need to draw you the scene, we've all read certain fanfictions at some point in our life) and yeah it hurts to think about it, I'm still hurt when I picture the scene in my head, poor Kookie, but for Yug it's worse. Just, imagine you're him and you'll understand. Pompom said it, and I swear, if tomorrow pompom starts to chat with a guy she barely met at a party where she was drunk (ok that will never happen but still) I would tell her to stop talking to him. And if I found out she fell in love with him, I think I would be very angry, I cannot let my friend get hurt by some invisible guy even if that guy might be nice. I fucking won't care about that until I see the guy. Well, I hope you get what I'm saying. Jungkook doesn't have the nice part, but it's because he is lost, he was supposed to be straight and he falls for a guy. He has never met this guy irl, and the guy already has someone. So when JK is hurt he makes mistakes, but that's life and perfect people do not exist. Now I'll let you with this, I have some fluff to write. See ya ;) 
> 
> -terfa
> 
> PS: it's Pompom again, we are writing the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff right now so I hope you'll forgive us for all the angsty arc someday soon <3 Also that must be our longest note so far haha, but Yugyeomie Defense Squad has been activated guys so. Yknow. ALSO cheer up for the 700 kudos!!! Thanks you guys <3


	52. Sun, Dec 6th pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a long time since I was the one to update, I missed this :o ! Well, we had a rough weekend (exams) so we kinda focused on it. So apologizes for leaving you waiting in the WORST moment of this story, I mean, the angst is so heavy, even us when we read it again we're hurt. Well, it's also because what we are writing is soooo fluffy... we don't know what to think and say actually because we know things you don't, that's why we didn't want to answer to the comments for a moment :) Anyway, we're here for MASSIVE UPDATE DAY (we know you looove that, we love it more) please enjoy the evening <3  
> And thanks for the kudos and the subscribes you are so lovely (hey, can we reach 1000 kudos soon? My new objective u.u) 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey, we came back to the park with jimin this morning when the hyungs were sleeping, just to say 'hi' yknow 

13:43

|   
---|---  
  
but ur boss 

13:43

|   
---|---  
  
i think it was ur boss? 

13:43

|   
---|---  
  
told us that u had to leave cause u werent feeling well and that u wouldnt work today... 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
i hope everythings alright? 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
just let me know if u wanna talk again or anything 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
well be at jimins and jacksons today, jin hyung will come over too, if u wanna come by, even for a short time, ur welcome to 

13:45

|   
---|---  
  
hey, again 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i probably annoyed u sooooo much spamming u with useless messages all weekend 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
i just wish we couldve seen each other, im so frustrated haha 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
anyway were waiting at the airport rn so... 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
whatever, next time right? 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
i hope ur feeling better now 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
bye jungkookie! 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH. Hate when Tae speaks alone. It hurts. Hey, be strong guys please, we promise fluff is coming soon ~


	53. Tue, Dec 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's me again, and I'm here with a little chapter, told you we were MASS UPDATING didn't I? (¬‿¬)  
> Anyway, I wanted to say that I thank everyone, for commenting (yup again), I know we don't answer to everything, especially comments "old" chapters but we swear when we get that email notification about a comment we are so happy, we read them, and read them again and we speak about it so much <3 You know, you make our days with your reactions so thank you thank you we love you <3<3<3<3
> 
> We love you guys <3  
> -terfassa & pompom bc we are the same person  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

ull never guess, i was on night duty tonight and i took the subway to come home 

16:12

|   
---|---  
  
but i fell asleep and woke up at the terminus haha 

16:12

|   
---|---  
  
its not as funny as it sounds 

16:13

|   
---|---  
  
but the terminus station has those niiiiice graffitis thought u might like it 

16:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


16:14

|   
---|---  
  
i had to walk for like an hour though 

16:14

|   
---|---  
  
but it was kinda fine actually 

16:15

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


16:15

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# sass_incoming94, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey, good afternoon Jackson-hyung, how are you? Well, I don't want to disturb you more than what I'm acutally doing haha but Yug and I talked yesterday, so I'm updating you on this. Thank you for giving me this advice, I wouldn't have done this if you haven't told me to so thank you again 

16:30  
  
---|---  
  
Hi! :) I'm glad you guys were able to talk, it's not healthy to try to ignore those kind of situations, doesn't make things better ;) You two feel better now? 

16:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah you're right, I'm happy I've shared this with you, you're so mature. Yeah, well he felt worse about it than I thought but we sorted everything out. I'm so relieved I don't know what I would have done if we had fought. Anyway, I wanted to thank you properly bc I'm asking you to keep secrets from your boyfriend and I feel bad about it, wanna eat somewhere? 

16:40  
  
---|---  
  
Haha, I'm not that mature really, I guess I just have a 5-year relationship behind me so... You gotta learn how to deal with conflicts and if you don't talk it never gets better, things never solve themselves out ;) 

16:45

|   
---|---  
  
Aww that's sweet of you, I'm still at the salon rn but I finish at 6:30, wanna come by? There's plenty of small restaurants around and Jiminie has a dinner with colleagues tonight so, that's okay with you? 

16:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow that's awesome, didn't know you were with Jimin-hyung for so long that's a pretty strong relationship! Yeah sounds like a good plan, i've never tried one of those restaurants, I'll come at ur salon around 6 is it a good time for u? 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah, we met when he was in senior year haha I'll tell you about it later if you want ;) 

16:53

|   
---|---  
  
Sure, sounds perfect! See you soon then 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See you later Jackson-hyung, thank you very much 

16:57  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR YUG, POOR KOOKIE, POOR JACKSONIE. POOOOOOR TAE fuck.
> 
> strong power thank you,


	54. Sat, Dec 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, two chapters, coded in 5 minutes, it's cool, it's a short chapter... lol. Short chapters are the worst. Never trust a short chapter, and a chapter with "pt.1" in the date. TRUST ME (as you can see in your right, this is what's called trauma)  
> Well, my last chapter for now (maybe?) I wanna rest and write tonight (pompoooom), pompom is gonna update you with another chapter after this one and it will be the last of this evening I think (well we still have time, nothing is sure), she will tell you more about our schedule for this week and what we're hoping to do. 
> 
> -terfassa listening to First Love rn u.u  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey there jungkookie 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
r u alright? 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, i didnt hear anything from u since last weekend... 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
dunno what happened that made u skip work, i rly hope everythings alright 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda worried ^^' 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe its me? :o 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
maybe u got bored of my platypus self, i apologize 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
fighting jungkookie, just tell me if u wanna talk again ;) 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
or if u dont 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I really hate it.
> 
> Hey, I really want to hear Taehyung singing to Shape of You.


	55. Wed, Dec 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I have no idea why we decided to do this massive update day on a Wednesday haha, hope you'll still be able to catch up on the new chapters even if you have school or anything :) But well we had some free time and we REALLY want to end this damn angst arc as soon as possible so the real fun can begin, you agree right? :D  
> Here's a chap with Jiminie, I hope you'll enjoy!  
> See you soon guys~ <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

jiminiiiiiiiiie 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
its ur fault if im so sad everytime i come back to seoul 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203** sent a picture.  


20:28

|   
---|---  
  
even jungkook doesnt talk to me anymore 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203** sent a picture.  


20:30

|   
---|---  
  
oh im so stupid ur probably dancing rn 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
tell me when ur done 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey Taetae! how r u? u seem so tired ️️️ 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we've just finished dancing and im waitin for Jackson 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is talking with Jungkookie 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u say Yoongi left u and Jungkook is ignoring u?! 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what have u done to end up all alone like that? u bad boy 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
how the fuck do u have such perfect arms thats so unfair 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
dont me, i didnt do anything... 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
for once 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
and why is jackson talking with jungkook? 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
i thought he was always shying away from u guys 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Lots of practice man, u'll know that when u have 5 years of relationship with Yoongi don't worry 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hum that's strange 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i thought so too, and u know what's stranger? Jungkook is avoiding me even more than before but apparently its fine to talk and laugh with my Ksonie 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
thats weird 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
when did they become so close? 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
is jungkook ok btw? 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
didnt hear from him since we tried to see him at the park yknow... 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well he seems good, i mean he does look tired bc his skin is SO WHITE but Jackson told me its bc he has a lot of work so... 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and fuck yeah thats strange 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why Jackson? why r they so close? dammit. 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

last week they went to eat out together on the only night i had something planned 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i found that strange but whatever, it's Kookie i thought he opened up bc of u 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but wait 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u said ur not talking right? 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
they ate together without u? 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
okay now i cant even believe that 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
i cant believe jackson hyung would do that thats strange 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
and i cant believe jungkook would do that thats even stranger 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah, no were not talking rn 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
more like i talk cause im bored and texting him used to be fun and all 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
funnier than texting with yoongi, he doesnt like that, he only answers like "k" most of the time 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
so sad 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
anyway i dont even know when was the last time jungkook sent me smth but my snow logs r so empty rn 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
except urs, its always full of heaaaarts ️️️️️ 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man ur making me freak out 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, i thought i was getting paranoid over nothing but the fact that Jackson and Jungkook started acting strange at the same time is strange 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know they text sometimes and talk during dance classes and Jackson has the “dad” look on 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn i knew it 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is cheating on me 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
dude he is not cheating on u 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
strange 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
fuck why is he texting jackson instead of me? 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
i feel so betrayed rn 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae u shouldn't say that u have a boyfriend ur not supposed to care about Kookie 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my situation is way worse 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson is my BOYFRIEND 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did i told u we're not having sex anymore? 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

since last weekend i've been curious and puzzled and i asked Jackson why they became so close and he didnt want to tell me so i told him we wouldnt do anything until he speaks 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im furious bc im obviously the one being punished here he doesnt even seem sad or frustrated 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

man we usually do this on a daily basis u cant just stop and not get angry or nervous 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so now he fucks that Jeon boy? 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kay 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
so what if i have a boyfriend? i thought jungkook was a friend, im sad now 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
u telling me that u guys dont do it anymore? 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
like... nothing at all? 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
for like 5 days? 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
now i dont believe u 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i dont believe it either 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we're like sex machines we do it all the time, weve even called each other at work sometimes but now NOTHING 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

FOR FIVE FUCKING LONG DAYS I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL HIM TONIGHT 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
no dont kill him we need to find out the truth first! 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
just take care of urself in the meantime yknow 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
if ur really that frustrated 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
kay lets try to be smart 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
u think hes cheating on u with jungkook 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
fuck no i cant believe that were talking about jeon jungkook 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
then again hes just ignoring me for no reason now so maybe he isnt who i thought he was 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
where is jackson rn? is he with u? 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i'll take care of myself yeah and make him regret keeping secrets ill go get some sex toys he'll get pissed 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is still with Jeon 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
good idea u do that 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
and leave them on ur bedside table so he understands ur doing fine without him 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
dunno im trying to imagine the situation here 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
its difficult to help when im so far away 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
what r they talking about? how do they look? 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know they r away from me, Jackson is showing him something on his phone and that fucking Jeon is smiling like a bunny 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOD 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson smirked and Jungkook put one of his hand on the back of his neck 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

on that neck where i clearly saw something earlier if u know what i mean 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae im gonna kill them both 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
on whose neck? 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
his own or jacksons??? 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
cause im imagining things here i dont like that 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
fuck this 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
stay strong jiminie 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

on his own of corse. 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if it was on Jackson's he would be dead rn 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

*Jungkook would be dead not my lover 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i am strong dont worry 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well Jackson is coming back 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
hmm 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook acting shy and all because of jackson smirking 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
thats weird 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie plz let ME kill jackson for betraying u 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
i will not allow this 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we will kill them both and after that ill move to seoul and live with u 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my cute Taetae i love u ur perfect not like my actual boyfriend 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but first lets think about what we can do next man 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, gotta go bc Jackson is gonna read my messages if i tell him im chatting with u 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
oh kay, ull keep me updated on this 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
as much as u can 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
keep an eye on jungkooks neck theres always evidence on necks 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
yoongis actually mad at me cause he has to wear a scarf nonstop for the three days hes in daegu 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
u know ill never betray u right? 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
jackson is weak 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
he doesnt know what hes missing on 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
itll be his last mistake 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
i promise u jiminie, no one will hurt u ️️️️ 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
keep me updated kay? 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
see u soon ️ 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow yeah im so proud of my boy, keep annoying ur boyfriend thats so cool ️ 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill update u dont worry 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya boy 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Jiminie who doesn't know what's happening either... Such a bad quiproquo here, people should listen to Jackson, you guys should TALK TO EACH OTHER.  
> If things are alright, we'll end the angsty arc in the weekend, mostly short chapters to come so it's quick to code hehe. So, yeah, we should be able to post something everyday here. Things will get better soon, I know you don't believe me anymore, but they will, fighting!  
> Bye bye guys!
> 
> -pompom


	56. Thu, Dec 24th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dum dum dum...* New character! Well not new, but it's the first time you guys see his Snow log haha :D  
> Christmas holidays have started in the fic so let's see what you think about that. We have planned something like 8 chapters for you today so BE READY for a real massive update day this time, yesterday wasn't that epic.  
> Theoretically speaking we'd like to post the end of the angsty arc today.  
> Let's see if we can do that, fighting!  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, peachy_jinnie  
  
* * *

| 

**peachy_jinnie** sent a picture.  


11:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How are you? Yeah okay I'm a little too early for that but I'm so sad I can't celebrate it with you! How is work? I hope you still have a little bit of free time tonight 

11:15  
  
---|---  
  
hey, hyung! 

11:17

|   
---|---  
  
haha the pic is cute, i like the beanie 

11:17

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


11:19

|   
---|---  
  
actually im working from 12 to tomorrow morning, i was just about to leave to take the subway as u can see 

11:19

|   
---|---  
  
but its fine, yoongi is with his family anyway so 

11:19

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, have any plans? ;) 

11:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahhh you put that beanie it looks so good on you! 

11:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good luck with work, fighting! you'll be spending Christmas at the hospital then? 

11:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nope, no plans. I'll probably close the bar earlier and just go home 

11:21  
  
---|---  
  
its perfect with my new hair color right? 

11:23

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah ill be at the hospital, but thats okay theres usually a lot of work on christmas night and not nearly enough staff to cover everything so i wont be bored 

11:23

|   
---|---  
  
u may not realize it but christmas presents r actually kinda dangerous 

11:23

|   
---|---  
  
but wait no 

11:24

|   
---|---  
  
u cant spend christmas alone at home thats too sad 

11:24

|   
---|---  
  
i have an excuse im working, but u should do something hyung! 

11:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well if you don't mind working on Christmas night then... I won't worry then ;) 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What do you want me to do then? You're in Seoul, Jimin and Jackson will probably spend the night together and I don't want to disturb them you know haha 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hoseok told me he wanted to see his mom, so I'm alone 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
awww, poor hyung... 

11:25

|   
---|---  
  
hey what about ur boyfriend? 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
is he with his family too? 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
he IS ur boyfriend so... yknow 

11:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

My boyfriend? 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh, you mean Namjoonie? 

11:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You think we should spend Christmas together? 

11:31  
  
---|---  
  
what do u mean "you mean namjoonie?" 

11:32

|   
---|---  
  
u guys r okay right? 

11:32

|   
---|---  
  
did smth happened between u two?? 

11:32

|   
---|---  
  
fuck no forget about it 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry im doing it again 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
yeah just 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
if hes not doing anything either why dont u spend christmas together? 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
not necessarily... 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
christmacy stuff but just spending the evening together yknow? 

11:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Taehyung calm down everything is okay, it's just, I'm still not used to this and you understand why 

11:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well I wasn't expecting two gay guys to do "chrismacy" things you know 

11:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But I get what you mean, I've just not thought about him bc I didn't want to... don't know. I'll try maybe he'll agree 

11:35  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no im sorry of course its normal, plus its still kinda recent and all im just 

11:36

|   
---|---  
  
i just want u to be happy hyung 

11:36

|   
---|---  
  
namjoon hyung seems to be a good person 

11:36

|   
---|---  
  
u should just ask him yeah, if hes here im sure hed like to spend some time with u 

11:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I really don't like to see you worrying like that. I'm your big brother I can handle myself 

11:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And yeah Joonie is a big cutie plushie don't worry he won't do any harm 

11:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'll ask him and tell you :) 

11:38  
  
---|---  
  
cant help it hyung, no one can worry about u as good as i can 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
well if u guys do something tonight ull send me a cute christmas selfie yeah? 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

That's my job little brother! 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay I will good luck with your work 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
of course but theres no need to worry about me hyung ;) 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
great! hope ull spend a good evening then, have fun hyung 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well since Namjoonie was alone too (Jungkook isn't spending christmas here) we're going out 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**peachy_jinnie** sent a picture.  


22:40  
  
---|---  
  
u guys look so cute cant believe ur both my hyungs haha 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy the evening! 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank youuuuu 

23:21  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Jin's profile pic. Namjin is so beautiful seriously. It's so beautiful I'm even giving you [the full pic](http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/536643tumblro66wrhkkgj1udoxdto1500.jpg) so you can enjoy it better. <3  
> Terfa will post the next 2 chapters and then you'll see me again so, see you soon guys! :D
> 
> -pompom


	57. Thu, Dec 24th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heyyyyyy! How are you? Wow, going MASSIVE UPDATE DAY again? Well, you know, we are two girls, disappointed (people are disappointment you know, not you, you guys are amazing) so yeah, we need to evacuate our frustration. PLUS : we reaaaally wanna try to end the angst arc tonight so pray for us (¬‿¬) we are tryharding hehe and writing at the same time, multi tasking *o*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :3  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hi! dunno if ur the kind of people that celebrate christmas the 24th at night or the 25th in the morning so im kind of in the middle here haha 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


23:56

|   
---|---  
  
merry christmas jungkookie, hope ur having fun! 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate this chapter too. I'm always getting the worst ones... Well gotta go code the next one, see ya <3


	58. Fri, Dec 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna talk too much, just, thanks for the comments you are lovely <3   
> Question : has Kpop changed the way you dress yourself? I mean, now, pompom and I, when we go shopping, kinda see clothes and say "Wow that's so Blood Sweat and Tears, let's try it" or "Hehe this jacket is Yoongi's" or "Wow, colors of Spring Day", I just wanted to know if we were the only ones x')
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey there, how r u? Merry Christmas man, hope ur having fun with ur family, send my regards to ur parents 

00:36  
  
---|---  
  
Hey Kook, merry Christmas! They say hi too, Eomma says she wished you were able to spend a few days with us :/ 

00:37

|   
---|---  
  
We're good here, the house is a mess, gift wrap everywhere you know, but the dinner was awesome 

00:38

|   
---|---  
  
How are you, everything alright? 

00:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i wish i were able to come too, tell her thank you she is so cute 

00:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of corse dinner is awesome, ur mom is the god of cooking just thinking about last time i ate one of her meal makes me so hungry 

00:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im good thanks, like always, u know, when im home 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
She says its normal "dont you dare thank me young man" 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
Also Eunjae is sad, she keeps asking me where's Jungkook oppa I think she has a big crush on you 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway, how's Christmas going on for you? :) 

00:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

tell to my sweet Eunjae that im giving her so much kisses on her cheeks and that ill be back soon 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss ur family so much hahha 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, u know how is my dad, he kept telling me i should stop uni and find a job, my mom says nothing but i know she is hurt to see us fighting, whatsmore, it's kinda her fault, makes her sadder 

00:44  
  
---|---  
  
She blushed and ran away hiding her face and screaming like a fangirl seriously stop hitting on her 

00:45

|   
---|---  
  
Oh im sorry man, not a very fun way to spend Christmas... I dont get your dad, he shouldnt burden u with his responsibilities like that 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
I mean youre doing your best but just not the way hed want it so thats not enough? 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
Seriously thats annoying me so much 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u jealous she likes me and not u? 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry about me, makes me angry but it doesnt really matter, i know i can do something and i'll prouve him he's wrong 

00:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

in fact, it would have been totally fine if Taehyung didnt send another message haha rah i hate him for being too kind to everyone, now my father is gonna explode 

00:48  
  
---|---  
  
Nah im fine Im Eunha's personal teddy bear and she's even cuter 

00:49

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway yeah, I'm sure someday he'll understand, he's just too stuck with his own ideas... 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
Wtf is going on with Taehyung again? Dude u should stop talking to him, Im not sure its exactly healthy 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
What does it even have to do with ur dad? 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not! he keeps sending messages and i dont answer bc, u know, i just cant... i know its not healthy 

00:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well we were eating diner and he sent that cute merry fucking christmas text and i saw it and maybe i smiled or something idk i cant see my own face and my dad saw it and he took my phone and read the last messages 

00:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he kept yelling at me telling me not to waste time with a fucking whore and i couldnt u know, keep quiet, i screamed he wasnt a whore but a medecine student friend 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i dont really know what we said to each other but u know, even if i hate Taehyung i cant let him say that bc he was telling me that even this whore can do something of his life and i was just blind not to do something 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anywaaaaaaaaay, i took my phone back and now he is yelling at my mom downstairs bc of me 

00:53  
  
---|---  
  
Why didnt you just fucking block him? Kook dont make things worse with your father over Taehyung seriously its bad enough already 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
I mean, Im not here, I dont know what the situation looks like right now and I cant exactly help but I know its not worth it you shouldve just ignored him 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
Your father I mean 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
But Taehyung as well 

00:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i couldnt block him, maybe bc even if im hurt each time he send something (and i keep ignoring him), i still like reading his texts? dont know, im strange but yeah i should probably block him now... 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well im back the 31st so ill just have to be patient like always and after that we're gonna drink 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah that's the exact reason why you shouldve blocked him actually 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
Whatever, I'm back the 2nd so we'll see each other then, you'll tell me more about this okay? 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
And you know drinking is not a solution, especially not for you 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
Just try not to listen to your dad, it won't change anything, you'll just have to be patient I suppose... :/ 

00:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

last time i drank was a disaster for both of us thats true but if ur not here, ill just have the risk to meet a new Taehyung and if im lucky enough he'll be from Busan nd thats perfect for me does it? i thi 

01:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay he is coming upstairs wait 

01:02  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah look I'm glad youre trying to move on but trying to meet new Taehyungs is maybe not... 

01:04

|   
---|---  
  
Idk, youre a grown man Kook, Im sure you know what your doing 

01:04

|   
---|---  
  
Good luck with your dad, Ill keep my phone next to me if you need to talk kay? Just try to stay calm! 

01:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good night Yug we'll talk later ;) 

02:23  
  
---|---  
  
Sure Kook, I'll call you tomorrow, sleep well 

02:36

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's father...   
> I'm gonna see you in chapter 60, I'll let you with pompom <3


	59. Sat, Dec 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Here's a VMin chap to warm your hearts a little <3  
> I know a lot of you guys are NOT happy right now but please please please stay with us I know it's long and it's angsty and it's unpleasant but I promise you we are writing fluff right now and when Taekook will be together that's gonna be because they'll have deserved it and because they'll truly love and care about each other right? I know it seems like meaningless words but when you'll reach the fluffy part and you'll look back on the angst you'll understand that all of it made sense <3  
> Anyway we really enjoy writing and publishing this with you guys it's what enlightens our boring days and we love youuuuuu! *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i caaaaaaaaaaannnnttttt wait to see u boy my suitcase is ready, im ready, looks like the plane is not but anyway  


19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u taetae? i wanna see u i missed u so much 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:36

|   
---|---  
  
im so happy ur gonna be there 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
19:36

|   
---|---  
  
ur lucky my schedule is not as packed as usual, well be able to spend pleeeenty of time together 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah we're gonna have fun together for ur birthday that will be AWESOME 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no annoying boyfriends just me and u like in high school 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rah ur so handsome this hairstyle is really something id nearly forgotten u changed it haha 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss u taetae 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sometimes i wake up and scare myself in the mirror because i forget as well 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
also about the annoying boyfriend part just a reminder that yoongi literally lives next door so... 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
but i told him u were coming 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
he just said itd be nice if the 3 of us could spend an evening together yknow, have dinner or anything, something fun 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
ive already warned him that ur gonna sleep in my bed cause thats life and he doesnt get a say in this 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
he said 'okay as long as u kids arent too noisy' 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
my boyfriend is so 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
and dont worry jiminie, well see each other soon 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah well even if he is here, i miss u, doesnt change anything 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he can stay with us i really wanna know him more 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah, ur bed is mine when im here and fuck every boyfriend in the world 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rah cant wait to see u 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
hey theres an outdoor skating rink now, for christmas and all, we should totally go there! 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
ive never seen yoongi trying ice skating that should be fun 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
also i guess well have plenty of things to talk about 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
like jackson and jungkook yknow 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
and HUGS 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah that sounds so fun i love it! 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please tell me he has never done that before, i'd love to see him fall 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets just hug, fuck Jungkook and fuck Jackson 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so done with that 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
hey jiminie, its okay, im sure its nothing kay? 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
jackson hyung would never do something like that i hope you know that right? 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
maybe somethings going on and he doesnt want to talk to u about it cause he doesnt want to worry u 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
im sending u a virtual hug cause i cant be there rn 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah but if he doesnt want to talk about it with me, why is he saying it to Jeon? 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so lost taetae give me a huuug 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
its 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know jiminie really 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
plus i dont really know jungkook enough to be able to help u on that... 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
fighting okay? 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
maybe its just not the right time 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
but hell talk to u eventually 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
its jackson hyung were talking about remember? 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
u guys arent together for no reason 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
and thats cause hes the best boyfriend in the world 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
he wouldnt do that if he didnt have a good reason to trust me 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
things will get better 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
plus ull get to see me in the meantime right? 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy to have u ur the best 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im going to hug u for days ur so sweeeeeeeeeeeeet 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know who is the best bestie of the world? 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its my taetae 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
well of course ur gonna hug me for days, i dont save u a spot in my bed for no reason 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
and obviously im the best best friend ever 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
well take the cutest selfies ever and send them to jackson hyung so he wont be able to resist ur cuteness and hell fly to seoul and beg u for forgiveness cause he loves u too much kay? 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rah ur the best taetae im so dying plz finish ur studies fast and come back to me 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sounds like a good plan, i love this 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
im trying as fast as i can i sweaaaaaar 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
omg coming back to busan seems so unreal 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
waow 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
kay no lets no think about this now or im gonna cry and im seeing yoongi later so i dont wanna look like a mess 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow, ur seing Yoongi? 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

then ill let u get urself ready 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

enjoy ur night 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just a reminder, dont fuck too much i have my plane tomorrow morning dont want u to sleep instead of coming to pick me 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
im young i dont need much sleep 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
see you tomorrow jiminie, i love u so much 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
ur christmas present is waiting for u btw (and ull have to bring jacksons and jinnies back to busan ) 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not the only one with christmas presents cutie 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u too boy have fun 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3
> 
> -pompom


	60. Mon, Dec 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired... I love life you know, my life is awesome.
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

Good afternoon Jackson babe how r u ? I miss u so much look just wanted to tease u a little given the fact that i cant do that for real 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture  


17:48

|   
---|---  
  
taetae says hi btw 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Babe hey don't tease me with ice cream like that when your literally on the other side of the country 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I already miss you enough... 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**sass_incoming94** sent a picture  


17:51  
  
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot  


17:52

|   
---|---  
  
babe ur exciting me, im really sad i cant replace that thing 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
im way sadder than u im sure! 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How can you be sadder, you're with your best friend, I trust him to take good care of you ;) 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyungie take care of my sweetheart right?? 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(I know he's reading this) 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Can't wait for you to come home 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
Awwwwwwww babeeeee i wanna hug u, u know, and i cant thats so sad 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
he says he will always take care of a fluff ball as handsome as me 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
well maybe not exactly that 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
but he gives u a lot of, i quote, "FRIENDLY kisses" 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
when ill be back ill give u those "friendly" (LOL) kisses i promise 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah friendly kisses to you too Taehyungie 

17:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And I expect more than "friendly" kisses from you Jiminie 

17:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So what are you boys up to right now? ;) 

17:58  
  
---|---  
  
of corse luv 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
we were out to buy ice cream in the cold bc we're crazy and after that we'll go ice skating with Yoongi 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Owww ice skating, sounds so fun! Don't get too cold though kay? 

18:00  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it will be if Yoongi sucks ;) 

18:02

|   
---|---  
  
would u keep me warm if i get cold? 

18:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe, you'll send me a vid hm? 

18:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No wait don't, poor guy that's not nice haha 

18:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awwwwwww babe you know I'll always be there to keep you warm right? I'm useless if I can't even hold you in my arms and chase the cold away 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
awww Jackson babe u know that it's when im in ur arms that im the happiest dont u? ️ 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

That's all I can hope for :) 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**sass_incoming94** sent a picture  


18:06  
  
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
wow i feel so proud my boyfriend is so handsome even when he is tired 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
this bed is always too big even when the both of us r on it bc we keep sleeping on each other 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

That's true haha ;) But certain things require some more space you know 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
and in that case, it becomes ridiculously small, what a shame. do u think bigger beds exists? 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dunno babe but if the bed is really that small we can still move on to somewhere else, beds aren't mandatory 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway I'm gonna stop insinuating things here, I can only imagine Taehyung's face right now, don't want him to hate me forever Talk to you later right? You'll tell me how the ice skating went ;) 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i get it, ill think about a bigger spot then u.u 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry about him he's got Yoongi now plus he stopped reading a while ago afraid of what he could find out about his lovely Jiminie ️ 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
later then babe, ill try to film the kids for u 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
ow we sound like newly weds 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Poor Taetae Anyway, have fun the 3 of you, and don't hurt yourself babe ;) Love you! 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

PS: I'll make sure we sound like newly weds when you come back home 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Sorry I HAD to insinuate one last thing ) 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
luv u more babe 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
PS : im so looking forward to it 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JackMin is so fluffy I'm dying <3


	61. Wed, Dec 30th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY for posting this, but what I can tell you is that this is the last ooooooone, and then things get better.  
> So please stay strong, eat chocolate, hold a plushie or your cat if you have a cat (idk I'm allergic to cats haha) and don't leave yet cause basically from now on things will get really interesting haha.  
> You know what's funny is that, as we've been posting those sad and kinda heavy chapters for the past 2 weeks I think (?), we've seen that some people are unsubscribing and it's understandable I mean you came here for the Taekook and the humor maybe? And we just give you that, that must be frustrating, but you know, it's even more frustrating for us cause we KNOW that you are suffering (trust me, we've been there to, we had to WRITE those horrible chapters) but what we really want you guys to see is the consequences of all of this, what we are writing write now and of course it's seems so far away but actually it's really really close, trust me, trust us, and yeah it makes me sad to see that some people are leaving and won't get to see what's planned in the future cause we have so many things planned. :(  
> Just don't hate us please please please it's almost over now. <3
> 
> *strong power thank you*
> 
> -pompom

  
_[19:27]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookiiie :3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Park Jimin from dance class]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[muffled voice]_ Dad I gotta pick that call it's my hyung I'll go speak outside the house.

**Jungkook's father:** _[background voice]_ Yeah go speak with your bitch if you want to...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Seriously... _[walking sounds]_ Hey! Hello Jimin hyung how are you?

**Taehyung:** Hey, Jungkook it's... Hum, it's Taehyung actually, Jimin is in the shower right now I-

**Jungkook:** _[ends the call]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookiiie :3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Park Jimin from dance class]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_

_[19:36]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookiiie :3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Park Jimin from dance class]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[low voice]_ What?

**Taehyung:** Hey why did you hang up? I mean... Well, no I shouldn't be surprised, you kinda disappeared for like three weeks. Why did you disappear? We came back to the park with Jiminie that sunday to see you but they told us you had to take a day off cause you were feeling terrible, is everything okay now?

**Jungkook:** I... You ca... Came back, why? _[...]_ Just... Can you s... Stop calling me and texting me? Please?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah I thought you might ask me to stop, you've been pretty obvious about that... Just, we came back because I kinda wanted to see you in real life before returning to Seoul but I guess luck is against me... Whatever, why do you even care if you don't want to talk to me anymore? _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah actually you're right, I don't care about why you came there _[...]_ Please don't come again I think we should stop what we are doing.

**Taehyung:** Right, can you please tell me where I fucked up though? Just so I try not to make the same mistakes in the future haha.

**Jungkook:** _[hoarse voice]_ Wh... What? _[clears his throat]_ Look, don't you see there is a huge problem here?

**Taehyung:** And what sort of huge problem would that be?

**Jungkook:** You. Us. That awkward relationship we have. Don't you dare "boxy-smile" me or try to be ridiculously nice, I won't fall in that trap anymore.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Trap? What trap, what the fuck are you talking about? If you had a problem with me you should've just told me from the beginning, not wait for three months before disappearing for no apparent reason.

**Jungkook:** _[bitter laugh]_ "No apparent reason" you're cute... Yeah that's it : you're cute, you're too cute, you're too sweet to everyone. What's your problem? Why are you so nice to me even if you know perfectly that I'm jutt a fucked up teenager?! Oh no, wait, I know, you just want to make sure you haven't fucked said fucked up teenager don't you? I should have known you were just like that bitch, only looking for something. Let me shorten your suffering then, we didn't do anything that night when we met, so please sleep well on both your ears hyung.

**Taehyung:** What the hell is going on with you right now, are you drunk or something? I don't get it, seriously, you think all I wanted was to know if we had sex? Is that really the kind of person you think I am? _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah, when I'm being a little straight forward it has to be because I'm drunk yeah. And yes, I see you like that, told you people were trash, well, don't know why y... Y-... You.. _[...]_ _[deep breath]_ You ar... _[snorts]_ We should just stop. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[softer voice]_ Jungkook hey, what's going on? Why are you like this?

**Jungkook:** Urgh... _[shaky voice]_ N... No! No you don't have the right to do that! _[yells]_ Told you we didn’t have sex, Yoongi will be pleased to hear that, now leave me alone! Or maybe you want to know what we did? Fine. I'll tell you. _[...]_ _[breathes]_ We went to the amusement park, you know the one you went to with Yoongi, the one I work in. It was at night so it was kinda forbidden. _[laughs sweetly but stops fast]_ Well, it was fun, we first met at that place, and the second time I see you, it's at the exact same place, that kinda reminded me of th-... _[...]_ Fuck. Well now you know, happy? You can stop acting nice with me, and stop texting me I won't be a bother to you anymore now. Can I ask you something in return? Don't wanna hear from you anymore, you're annoying.

**Taehyung:** _[louder voice]_ Jungkook I was not acting nice with you or anything, I was being honest, why the fuck does that sound so unbelievable to you? I mean, sure I'll stop texting you if you want me to, it won't change much since you don't text back anymore obviously. Whatever, just so you know I'm not particularly happy to know that cause I don't fucking remember anyway, I'd be happier if you told me why you're acting like such a jerk right now!

**Jungkook:** _[slow quiet voice]_ I'm not acting like a jerk, I'm just being myself.

**Taehyung:** Yeah right you'd like me to believe that?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Oh yeah cause you know me so well! Then tell me. Tell me, who am I?

**Taehyung:** I don't know. Honestly I don't fucking know right now, you're were the one you kept telling me about those who have no shame acting like hypocrites and using people but maybe you're not so much better in the end right? I mean, why the fuck would you pretend for so long to just end up with "leave me alone you're annoying me", what did you get from that huh? What was your goal, are you happy now at least?

**Jungkook:** I-... _[sound of a door opening, background laugh]_

**Jungkook's father:** So that Taeyeon bitch made you weep like a kid? Told you to st- _[end of the call]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Platypus Taehyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

dont worry the bitch will stop talking to you from now on, good evening i guess, good luck for the rest of your studies and all 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DID IT. Congrats guys, you just read the angstiest of the angst arc and now things will get better (I know it seems hard to believe rn but you'll understand that in EXACTLY 2 chapters so, soon right? :D).  
> Again we're sorry for your hearts, I personally volunteer to stitch all of them individually. <3  
> *lots of love and hugs and comfort*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Don't leave please, now we really want you to read what we've written :D


	62. Wed, Dec 30th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear fluff is coming, we sound like The Game of Thrones but it's true. I swear it's true. Just, things are a bit complicated that's all :/
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

Hey good evening babe, I have to call u rn, can we talk? 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[20:12]_  
**Jackson:** _[calling: Jiminie my Sweetheart ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Babe ]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ _[sweet voice]_ Hey babe, how are you?

**Jackson:** Hey, Jiminie, it's so nice to hear your voice. _[chuckles]_ I'm fine, I've just ordered sushis haha, what about you? Things are okay with Taehyungie?

**Jimin:** Awww it's nice to hear your voice too Jacksonie, well we're both fine you know, by the way he thanks you for the present you gave him he was _so happy_ , maybe happier with yours than with the one I gave him. _[laughs]_ Well speaking of Taetae, I think it's time we talk seriously about what's happening with Jungkook...

**Jackson:** _[pause]_ Jungkook? What does it have to do with all of this? _[sighs]_ I mean, I'm glad Taehyungie liked his present but why would you want to talk about Jungkook now?

**Jimin:** Well Taetae took my phone and called him because Jungkook was ignoring him and he wanted to... I don't know, make sure he was feeling okay? Well, I don't know what happened I was taking a shower but now Taetae is... Don't know, upset. You remember how he was when that thing with his brother came up? Well you got what I mean. I'm worried Jackson, I don't understand why he gets so frustrated over Jungkook. And that kid began to ignore him when you two started to get close so... I think there is a link and I want you to help me cause I hate to see my bestie so tensed... Please babe.

**Jackson:** Taehyung called Jungkook? When?

**Jimin:** _[surprised voice]_ Jackson? _[pauses]_ Well twenty minutes ago I would say...

**Jackson:** I... Sorry babe, I'll explain everything I promise, just... Can you pass Taehyung on the phone please?

**Jimin:** Oh... Okay. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hey hyung what's up?

**Jackson:** Hi Taehyungie, Jimin told me you called Jungkook, why did you do that? What happened?

**Taehyung:** It's... I don't know, I just called to see how he was doing, he'd been ignoring my texts since Jinnie's birthday, but he basically asked me to stop talking to him cause he was tired of me acting nice and all when I really don't, I was not fucking acting I mean what the fuck? He told me what happened at the party in September, dunno it seemed like he thought that it was all I expected of him, that all I wanted was to make sure we didn't do anything stupid, but I don't fucking care I mean I just wanted to make sure he was okay because obviously something happened, but I don't know we both started yelling at each other and he hung up because someone interrupted him or whatever... Hyung I swear I didn't do anything, I've always been myself with him I don't know what happened. _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** Right... Look it's fine Taehyung-ah, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Jungkook is... It has not been particularly easy for him lately, he just needs some time for himself right? I know you can understand that. Just give him some time, don't take it for yourself if he's been harsh on you, it was just not... The ideal conditions to have a nice conversation kay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, sure... But why would he-...? No whatever, I don't want to bother you with this hyung, it's probably none of my business anyway. _[sighs]_ Look my head kinda hurts right now and I really don't want to talk about this or I'm probably gonna punch something so I'll just go take a shower, I'm giving the phone back to Jimin now. Bye hyung, have a nice evening.

**Jackson:** Sure Taehyungie... Hey, happy birthday again, cheer up right?

**Jimin:** Ooookay, hey Jackson everything is alright?

**Jackson:** Yeah hum... Not exactly. _[...]_ Look I kinda told Jungkook I wouldn't tell anyone about this, I don't want to betray his trust or anything, I mean, you know he already has trust issues. Like, way too much. I just... Taehyung can't know about this, okay babe? I know you guys are so close it's difficult for you to keep things from him just like it's been difficult for me to keep things from you... But you have to trust me on this and don't mention that to Taehyungie, you understand babe?

**Jimin:** Oh okay go ahead you can trust me on this but I'm kinda afraid now but still you can tell me everything...

**Jackson:** Jungkook saw Taehyung and Yoongi when they came to the park before Jin hyung's birthday party. That's why he left work earlier, because... _[...]_ I don't know how to say this, it's your best friend it's kind of a delicate situation... Jungkook called me on Sunday, when you were out with Taehyung, he said he needed my help because- _[deep breath]_ He told me that he had feelings for Taehyung and he didn't understand why because they barely met each other, but seeing him with Yoongi, like, for real that was kind of a shock I guess it's... He was a mess Jiminie, I swear, he called me because he came home after work that night and spent the evening with Yugyeom but they got drunk and he was feeling so sad and lonely and they made a mistake. _[sighs]_ I don't know, I mean Taehyung is with Yoongi there's nothing to do about this and he's very much aware of that, but he sounded so scared, it must be difficult to deal with the fact that you can like someone you never spend time with in real life? Plus he's so secretive, I'm sure Taehyung didn't notice a thing, and if they were just chatting it's understandable... I don't know what to do here, I just want to help them babe but honestly I don't think I can.

**Jimin:** Wow I... _[...]_ Wasn't expecting this. You kept all that all for yourself for so long? Oh my god babe, I'm so sorry I didn't notice things were getting difficult you... But... Wait. You said Kookie has feelings for Taetae? Like, for real?

**Jackson:** Hey don't apologize babe it's fine, I just did my best to help Jungkook, he seems like he doesn't have... So many people he can be close with so... But yeah no I don't know, the situation is kinda complicated I guess? I don't know what sort of relationship they have, Taehyungie and him, or had before Jungkook stopped talking to him which I can understand, obviously... I don't know how it's been going on between them since the party, he just told me something like "I think I like Taehyung" and went on about how it was disgusting because it wasn't normal to supposedly like someone you've never met...

**Jimin:** Jacksonie, this kid just came out of the closet, loving someone he has never met of course he is afraid and he finds it disgusting... _[...]_ Shit, what can we do to help him? And Taetae, what should I tell him, he cannot be angry at him forever can he?

**Jackson:** Yeah no you're right babe, of course it's normal to be afraid, it must be scary, it being Taehyung, plus what happened with Yugyeom... But I never thought he could break down like that, he always seems so... He was crying on the phone, Jiminie, honestly it was heartbreaking. _[sighs]_ Honestly I'm lost here, I don't know what to do, I hope Taehyung will understand that Jungkook did that to protect himself.

**Jimin:** Poor kid, Taehyung would never understand that and you know it Jackson, unless we tell Taetae that what happened was because Jungkook likes him and we _cannot_ do that so let's hope Jungkook will forget him and after that he will be able to talk to him easily...? Wait. Did you mention a problem between Jungkook and Yugyeom, what happened?

**Jackson:** Of course we can't tell Taehyung about that, but do you think Taehyung will stay mad at him? He's probably frustrated and upset right now because he feels like he didn't do anything wrong and didn't deserve to be yelled at and that's normal too, to feel a little betrayed here don't you think? I don't know, it's probably better for Jungkook if they stop talking for a while? But Taehyung is Taehyung, I don't know I'm lost here... And what is it you didn't understand about Yugyeom babe? I told you they spent the evening together, got drunk and made a mistake, do you need me to draw you an explanation...?

**Jimin:** Oh fuck. Damn Jungkook is so... _[sighs]_ what can we do? Taetae is stubborn, he won't stop trying to speak to Kookie but Kookie is trying to forget him I presume? Fuck, that's so frustrating

**Jackson:** Just take care of Taehyung for now okay? It's his birthday, couldn't be a worse timing. I'll try to call Jungkook to see if he's feeling alright, I don't see what else we can do here if we can't tell Taehyung anything... Urgh that's frustrating yeah.

**Jimin:** Well even if you call Jungkook you can't really do anything he is... Fuck what can we do to make things better for both of them? I'm so pissed I cannot do anything but lie to my best friend.

**Jackson:** I'm sorry babe, that's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, maybe I shouldn't have... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** _[sweet voice]_ No of course not you did good, I know now why Taetae is... Like that. Plus I wanna share everything with you babe, even hurtful things.

**Jackson:** You're adorable, seriously, I love you so much. _[chuckles]_ I feel bad for Jungkookie though, I mean Taehyung has Yoongi now, and he has you and he may be frustrated because he doesn't understand what's happening but at least he doesn't know... Jungkook is kinda helpless here.

**Jimin:** Yeah... _[sighs]_ But what can we do? If you were at his place what would you want people to do? It's sad but he knows he has to forget Taetae so unless we introduce him to someone I don't see what we can do here...

**Jackson:** I don't know, Jiminie, we'll talk about this when you come home okay? I really don't want Taehyung to hear about this...

**Jimin:** Okay _[whispers]_ I'll let you and try to deal with him he's back. Love you!

**Jackson:** Okay babe, see you tomorrow and take care of Taehyungie, I love you!

**Jimin:** Love you more Jackson! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay strong stay strong <3<3<3


	63. Wed, Jan 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important.
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

Good evening hyung, I hope ur okay with work and I hope I'm not disturbing you. I saw Jimin hyung at practice today and he told me about that day you called me, told me that it was your birthday. I know you probably don't want to hear it from me but happy birthday, I'm sorry for what I've done that day I may have ruined the mood I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I wouldn't deserve it in fact but I feel bad knowing that I've done that on a special day, when you were with your best friend that you don't get to see so often so... anyway im sorry 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkook... its sweet of u to say that although it kinda feels like u wouldve just ignored me again had u known it was my birthday 

00:53

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

00:53

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

00:53

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want u to pretend or to lie to me just bc "its my birthday" id prefer that u say whatever u have to say 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
even if it hurts 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
(also yeah im at work rn and u probably wont see those messages til morning and u probably wont answer anyway so... sleep well i guess?) 

00:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sorry I'm causing u trouble, i really don't want to, please ignore me as well 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(and no i kinda waited for ur answer, i always wait for ur answers) 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
i have no reason to ignore u 

00:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
why not? 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why do u keep texting me even if i acted like a jerk? 

00:57  
  
---|---  
  
at least ur texting me 

00:57

|   
---|---  
  
maybe that way i can understand why u acted like you did 

00:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why would u want to understand? 

00:58  
  
---|---  
  
im rly tempted to say "why not?" again 

00:58

|   
---|---  
  
but i wont, dont want u to get annoyed and run away again 

00:58

|   
---|---  
  
honestly i dont understand why u got mad a me like that, and its frustrating and upsetting and thats why i yelled at u as well 

00:59

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont like yelling at people without knowing why 

00:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

don't u get tired of it? annoyed? 

00:59  
  
---|---  
  
of what? 

00:59

|   
---|---  
  
u ignoring me? 

00:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Teahyung please, tell me what you want 

01:02  
  
---|---  
  
tbh in a ideal world id want u to start talking to me again 

01:02

|   
---|---  
  
like we did before whatever the hell that was happened 

01:02

|   
---|---  
  
but i know u wont 

01:03

|   
---|---  
  
so i just want u to know that if u feel like changing ur mind ill be there 

01:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok if u want but that will never be the same as it was before and u know that 

01:25  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i know that 

02:09

|   
---|---  
  
sadly its not an ideal world 

02:09

|   
---|---  
  
i obviously wouldnt be in fucking seoul rn if it was 

02:09

|   
---|---  
  
what made u change ur mind though? 

02:09

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

02:10

|   
---|---  
  
why did u stop talking to me in the first place? 

02:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i had some problems, im sorry i yelled at u it was not ur fault, just me being myself and doubting. plus i still think we shouldnt talk bc that relationship has no goal thats stupid but whatever, obviously it would be easier to talk to u and show u im not worth it than just keep ignoring u 

02:16  
  
---|---  
  
im sorry, i hope things are better now 

02:16

|   
---|---  
  
and 

02:16

|   
---|---  
  
do u rly think a relationship must necessarily have a goal? 

02:17

|   
---|---  
  
also 

02:17

|   
---|---  
  
nevermind i dont want to ask too many questions that ull probably dodge anyway ^^ 

02:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh no they arent, they keep going crazy but well no one can help me here so thanks for the support haha 

02:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course 

02:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

02:19  
  
---|---  
  
maybe u just asked the wrong persons for help 

02:19

|   
---|---  
  
and i wont ask too many questions cause u wont answer them, what is it u dont understand here haha 

02:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well, here ud be the worst person to ask for help haha 

02:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just tell me what u wanna ask that will be quicker 

02:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i promise ill answer 

02:21  
  
---|---  
  
u dont know until u ask ;) 

02:39

|   
---|---  
  
hmm kay lets say u will 

02:39

|   
---|---  
  
whats making u doubt so much? 

02:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

doubt about people u mean? well, life, the past, those kind of things, u know im not stupid i now i have that fucking face/looks if u prefer and im good at what i do so lets say that im used to people using me for their own good, ladyParkJimin is a perfect example 

02:42  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats understable i suppose... 

02:42

|   
---|---  
  
when life disappoints u it gets harder to be trustful again 

02:42

|   
---|---  
  
u must be missing on so many things though 

02:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hahaha yeah im missing on sooo many things yeah but don't sound so sad, im not sad, im cool 

02:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

with that vision i mean 

02:43  
  
---|---  
  
as long as ur happy with it thats fine i guess :) 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
hey look im sorry id love to speak with u more cause its been so long but my new "boss" is a pain in the ass and he gave me some slave stuff to do so i cant stay here much longer 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
thank you for talking to me again jungkookie, i rly appreciate 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
ill try sending u something in more than 24h and see if u answer just to make sure i didnt imagine all that haha 

02:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

do not thank me, why r u thanking me? seriously ur something 

02:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good night hyung ill wait for ur "something" 

02:44  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THEY TALKED AGAIN OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH I FEEL YOU GUYS.
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Massive update day is over, well that was tiring but it was worth it cause now we'll be able to post some new things during the weekend :D


	64. Fri, Jan 8th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm happy to see you again since yesterday. We got sooo tired coding all the afternoon in order to update the end of this major angst arc, I woke up late and kept reading all your comments for 10 minutes before rushing to get dressed and all o.o we were soooo happy to have all the feedbacks, really <3 We love you so much, I swear <3<3  
> I just wanted to thank and to kiss each of you, You supporting us is so kind, you remembering the "long" (don't worry it's not hard) part of our updating process, yup the coding is so so sweeeet, I mean, comments recognizing this are the best, you maybe can't understand me but I swear, thank you, you are so so so lovely I swear I'm always smiling like a numb when I read comments like that <3  
> Anyway, I won't say more read.
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picure  


08:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

depends on what u remember u orange platypus 

08:40  
  
---|---  
  
i remember u telling me that ud been having some problems lately and that u thought it was a bad idea to talk to me 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
and u being afraid of people 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
and u calling me 'platypus' 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Is calling u 'platypus' that important to u? I mean thats just a joke u know, u shouldnt be proud of that nickname?! Or r u? Why would u be happy? 

10:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow im sorry im asking too many things here 

10:55  
  
---|---  
  
dunno 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
its not really about being proud of it, its just funny 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
its cute 

10:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay fine 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur cute 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean, yeah it's cute 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not u but what ur saying 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well ur cute too but thats not the problem here 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

11:00  
  
---|---  
  
wow and i thought u hated that word 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
'cute' i mean 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
haha thanks though 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
ur cute too 

11:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Cant really hate it when i gotta use it 

11:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks? 

11:03  
  
---|---  
  
well gotta use the word 'cancer' doesnt mean i like it though 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
wow sorry about that 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah anyway ur welcome yknow 

11:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow im sorry i didnt explain things very well 

11:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats not what i meant, i just said that i hate when people use it to describe me for example but things r different with u, i mean, u dont bother me with that and i gotta use it to describe u as well so 

11:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay thats confusing but lets say i cant hate it when its u 

11:07  
  
---|---  
  
soooo 

11:08

|   
---|---  
  
is that u finally agreeing for me to call u cute? 

11:08

|   
---|---  
  
i feel so lucky 

11:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** sent a picture  


11:10  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot 

11:11

|   
---|---  
  
awwwwwwwwww 

11:11

|   
---|---  
  
ur even cuter when i call u cute *boxy smiley x3* 

11:12

|   
---|---  
  
fuck im so sorry im technically on a break here 

11:12

|   
---|---  
  
well 

11:12

|   
---|---  
  
was on a break 

11:13

|   
---|---  
  
i rly have to go, ttyl right? 

11:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay, thank u then that wasnt on purpose so im confused haha 

11:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good luck with ur work see ya 

11:15  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting fangirling : Jungkook doesn't take screenshots because he thinks "That would be odd since Taehyung has a boyfriend" but he wanted to. I mean, THAT WAS SO HANDSOME FUCK o.o  
> Now : WOW that selca tho I died thank you pompom <3 AND KOOOOOKIEEEEEE OMG HE IS SO CUUUTE POUTY KOOOKIE  
> I swear I was so relieved I could send selfies again, you don't know how frustrated I was during all the angsty arc. Well, I was sad too. But it's over now *p*  
> What do you guys think about that? We told you everything will get better and THAT is nothing (¬‿¬)
> 
> Love you guys, see you soon tomorrow :)


	65. Fri, Jan 8th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong haseyo!  
> So did you enjoyed cutie pouty Kookie? Cutest thing ever RIGHT? *_*  
> Also have you seen GOT7 Never Ever & Q stages today? Jackson is baaaaaaaaaaaaack <3 He's such a cutie I missed him so much. <3 Also I'm having a hard time dealing with Bambam new style I mean, sunglasses, srly??? Why do you want to KILL ME?  
> Anyway, long time no see right? Two days at least >o< I'm glad you guys enjoyed how things are getting better between Jungkookie and Taetae :3 Well they're not together yet obviously but aren't they the biggest sweethearts ever? <3  
> One more thing: the first sentence of this chapter may be a little "shocking" as in: bam, no warning and it's there but well. You'll in a few seconds haha.  
> See you guys! <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

yoongi broke up with me 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what? 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae, u ok? 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can i call u? 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no im fine 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
wait im moving to my bedroom give me a sec 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
kay 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


  
_[22:08]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_

**Jimin:** _[sweet voice]_ Hey Taetae, are you okay? Wanna talk about it sweetie?

**Taehyung:** Hey Jiminie, I'm... I'm okay I guess, it's kinda weird. _[awkward laugh]_ Just didn't expect that.

**Jimin:** Taetae you... _[...]_ Tell me what happened please.

**Taehyung:** Well the thing is... Nothing really happened actually? We had dinner together at his place and at some point I got closer to kiss him but something just went... I don't know, it just didn't feel right. He stopped me and we stared at each other for a while like... "Wait what the fuck have we been doing?" and it was kinda awkward but then again not so much? I don't really know how to describe it...

**Jimin:** And what happened after that? I mean, what did you say to each other?

**Taehyung:** Yeah of course we talked, but what we basically said was that except for the sex part nothing had really changed since we were together you know? Honestly even then we never really started acting as boyfriends, more like... We never stopped being friends I guess? I don't know if you can understand... I really like Yoongi, I love spending time with him, he doesn't judge and he doesn't expect anything from me, he's really awesome and I kinda admire how his vision of life is so detached, but I don't... Like him that way? It was never awkward before because we never took some actual time to think about it, but now I don't think we can just keep going like this, it wouldn't feel natural and I can't do anything if I'm not being myself you know? Plus he... Well, no, I don't know, it's weird. It's weird isn't it? I'm sorry maybe you don't understand...

**Jimin:** 'He' what?

**Taehyung:** "He what"? Seriously that's all you have to say? _[soft laugh]_ Well he... Hum, I don't know how to say this, but he kinda mentioned Jungkook as well?

**Jimin:** _[yells]_ Jungkookie?!?!?! Wait. _[...]_ What did he say?

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Come on you're really not helping me here... _[sighs]_ Well he mentioned that I may or may not had gotten close to him very quickly and that I was... Oddly affected by what happened at Jinnie's birthday. Like "You kept staring at your phone for three weeks even though you were pretty sure he wouldn't answer back" or "I never saw you as upset as you were when you guys had your sort of fight on the phone the other day" or "You know your face was so bright when you came back yesterday morning I just knew it was because Jungkook had started talking to you again, I rarely saw you smile like that since your hyung's birthday" and... I think I could go on but you got the idea... Jiminie what am I supposed to think about this? How could it be that my own boyfriend who never met Jungkook and had literally no interaction with him whatsoever could notice all that? I don't know, he told me that he wasn't jealous because he didn't really have any reason to be jealous in the end, that it was nice trying something new with me but he preferred to see me like an annoying little brother he could watch movies with on Friday nights "cause Friday nights are so boring" you know?

**Jimin:** Okay, thank you for this amazing story Taetae. Now, I'm gonna talk, give me a minute to breathe. _[...]_ Look, first things first, did you or did you not have any special feelings for Yoongi? I know you said you had fun with him and that's good, but you know and you have experienced it, people go out with other people when they have feelings. What can you say about this?

**Taehyung:** I told you I have a lot of affection for him, we really get along and we can talk to each other without measuring our words or without thinking about what we're gonna say. I don't want to lose him as a friend and he doesn't want to either so we're good here... But no I don't think I ever felt anything for him? A little flustered at first but I think it's because I was nervous and didn't want to do anything wrong you know?

**Jimin:** Okay I get it. Well, that's good you both talked it out and agreed on that. _[...]_ And I... Well that's unexpected... Aren't you surprised he mentionned Jungkook? Don't know what to think, you barely saw that kid, well you both saw him as much at the park but you didn't know it was him haha...

**Taehyung:** Look I-... _[...]_ I think I know what he's been trying to tell me I mean he's been pretty obvious about it, I just don't know if he's 100% right? I don't know it's weird, even you think it's weird, I'm sorry you're probably right I barely saw him at all I shouldn't hesitate like that...

**Jimin:** So now that you know what he's been trying to say, what do you want to do?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What do you mean? _[...]_ What should I do? _[...]_ What do you think I should do?

**Jimin:** I don't... _[...]_ Wait I gotta... No wait. Wait, wait, let me think that's kinda s... Special? What is your heart telling you maybe?

**Taehyung:** My heart? Ab-... _[murmurs]_ About Jungkook...?

**Jimin:** _[background noises]_

**Jackson:** Taehyung it's Jackson, I'm sorry I kinda eavesdropped on the conversation I... Hum... Okay so, yeah I don't want to make you question yourself or anything, or maybe I kinda do actually I don't know, just... I don't know what's going on in your head right now, I don't know how you feel and neither me nor Jimin can think for you so you'll have to sort things out by yourself here. Just... You can't mess things up here, I don't want you to do something you might regret. Jungkook is... You're gonna have to be sure about this, like dead sure. Don't try anything stupid, don't try to do the same you did with Yoongi because "it was maybe worth giving it a shot" right? It's a completely different situation.

**Jimin:** Taetae, I'm sorry I cannot do anything else to help you here, you'll have to believe us, this situation is special and... Well hum.

**Taehyung:** "Well hum" what? _[...]_ Hi hyung by the way, thanks for the advice, I promise I won't do anything stupid...

**Jimin:** Taetae... _[background whispers]_ Have you... Is Kookie still ignoring you?

**Taehyung:** No, not really... He texted me two days ago to apologize for what he said on my birthday and... What are you guys whispering about?

**Jimin:** And? We're thinking, don't worry about us sweetie.

**Taehyung:** I'm always worried when you two are plotting something... Nevermind I was just gonna say that he wasn't necessarily okay for us to start talking again, I don't know why, I don't think he thinks that's a good idea- That sentence makes no sense sorry. Anyway he said he would give it a try though, so we're talking again now...

**Jimin:** Why... Wait. You wanted to keep talking and he... Wait. How do you feel about all this? I mean, haven't you thought about why he would want to stop talking to you? Weren't you frustrated? Bothered? Why did you want to keep talking with him? _[...]_ Wait. _[...]_ Too many questions you won't answer all of them, just, tell me how you feel about him not wanting to but still talking to you cause you asked.

**Taehyung:** Why are you both making such a big deal out of it? It's okay it's not like I had forced him to talk to me again, I just told him that it was okay if he wanted to stop but I just wished I could understand why, he's the one who agreed to... Guys we're just texting seriously, I mean I really like talking to him, he's adorable, I just... _[whispers]_ Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it, I didn't do anything to him I swear we were just talking about random things and it was nice and why does it seem like everyone is trying to make things complicated, it was great when no one knew about this and that bitch didn't mess up with him and he didn't ignore me and Yoongi at the park and-... _[shaky breath]_ Fuck, I'm sorry I'm really tired, forget what I just said.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[sweet voice]_ Taetae, you okay? You seem so tired, just, maybe you need to get some rest and we'll figure this out tomorrow okay? No one is making a big deal here, we just want to know how you feel about it but you're lost and it's normal, you need to understand yourself first and after that we'll be able to help you. Let's... Just sleep okay?

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ It's okay I'm fine I just... I know that I tend to get attached to people too quickly, I know that, and it's usually easy not to pay attention to it too much when people don't care but I felt like he cared and then not anymore and I don't know what I did, and Yoongi hyung just tells me that out of nowhere when I was trying not to think about it too much because I thought it was just the "me getting attached too easily" thing and because Jungkook probably doesn't care about talking or not talking to some guy in Seoul that he never met, it's not gonna change anything to his life, and I'm so sorry I'm talking too much and you probably don't understand anything, maybe you're right maybe I should go to sleep...

**Jimin:** _[sweet voice]_ Listen Taetae, listen carefully okay? Haha last time I said that, it was because of Jungkookie as well. You listening?

**Taehyung:** Don't laugh at me, I was feeling kind of okay but now I'm really not in the mood... But yeah I'm listening, promise.

**Jimin:** I'm not making fun of you Taehyung. I... Well, we, understood everything you said don't worry, we're just trying to find a solution you know, for now, you need to rest that important. Maybe you're thinking too much, Jungkookie is just an internet friend, it's normal if you care, you care about everyone. Plus this kid is kinda weak in a certain way, you just, maybe, care because it's your job to care? For now, forget what Yoongi said and go to sleep, let's talk about this tomorrow okay?

**Taehyung:** I really don't-... Whatever, thanks Jiminie but you know I won't forget about anything now right?

**Jimin:** I know... At least I tried... Jackson is mad at me now, he thinks I'm too harsh on you. _[laughs a little]_ But I... Well I'm frustrated, you seem to be so affected and I'm not by yourside, plus all of this is happening because of Jungkook. To all people. Aah, anyway, please sweetie go to sleep and get some rest, don't think about it for now.

**Taehyung:** Hyung don't be mad, it's not Jimin's fault if I'm stupid. _[chuckles]_ Don't worry about me, I'll just try to get some sleep, but... Jiminie?

**Jimin:** Y... Yeah?

**Taehyung:** Do you think it's wrong of me to do this? I mean... Obviously you think it's a bad thing and Jungkook thought it was a bad thing too... You think I really should stop talking to him? I just... I don't want to, I know I'm being selfish here but I really care about him and not just because I care about everyone, and at first it seemed like... I don't know, he's kinda lonely I think, and it seemed like he was enjoying having someone he didn't have to pretend with? Do you think I'm being weird?

**Jimin:** Taetae! Of corse not! Maybe... You know, he felt that you were caring about him and just shut himself because he is not used to that and he got... I don't know he really seems to be careful about his relationships so maybe that's why he thought it was a bad idea but he still wanted to talk to you? I mean, you're so sweet Taehyungie, everyone loves talking to you. You're not weird, you're just honest.

**Taehyung:** I hope you're right... _[laughs a little]_ I'm sorry I probably bothered you and Jackson hyung, I'm just gonna try to sleep... Talk to you soon right?

**Jimin:** You'll never be bothering us Taetae, please come to us everytime you doubt a little or if you have questions we're here for that and you know I'm always right. _Always._ But yeah, talk to you soon, please sleep well Taetae.

**Taehyung:** Kay... Bye Jiminie, I love you! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOONGI THE PROPHET.  
> But seriously, is it me or is Taehyung starting to realize that he may or may not have feelings for our little Kookie bunny? Hum? What do you guys think about that? *wink wink*  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	66. Sat, Jan 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while o.o We're very sorry for disappearing! We were so excited the first weeks, so we wrote and coded instead of sleeping and we were happy with that. Now, tiredness is crashing us like a tank we're hardly dealing with it (well MOSTLY ME I swear if I lay down on any couch, any surface in fact, I sleep, I'm becoming Yoongi) x)   
> Have I ever told you I hate my computer? I hate my computer, it's the worst.   
> Anyway, small updating day tonight, we're coming with 3 new chapters. I won't say much I have many notes anyway,  
> We love you guys <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, peachyy_jinnie  
  
* * *

| 

Hey Taehyungie how are you? I hope your working and not sleeping so we can talk! Aaah I miss my baby brother so much 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**peachyy_jinnie** sent a picture.  


23:56  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
omg hyung ur so handsome, thatll be ur new pic on my phone 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im not sending u anything im already buried underneath my blankets here 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
cant sleep though so im fine to talk 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
plus i miss u a lot too hyung! 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why can’t my adorable Taehyungie sleep? Have you eaten too much? Are you anxious? Want a hug? For the last part, I understand. 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
haha hyung srly 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
nah my brain is just working too much rn 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah i want hugs 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
ur too far away 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
sure u dont wanna come live in seoul with me? 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
i mean its not like seoul was lacking bars, u could even have ur own restaurant and all im sure 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
how does that sound? 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

And you would help me with that new bar? Sounds nice, family business and all, we would see each other every day hehe 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Taehyungie, you seem a little down, smth you wanna share with me? 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
idk id probably mess up with the drinks, plus u can bring more clients cause ur hot and flirty dunno if i can do that 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
ah no im fine rly just some things going on with jiminie and jungkookie but its not big deal 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
thanks for the offer though 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I know im hot, but ur my bro, bro, so ur hot too we could bring so many people 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh really? What have they done to my little brother? Oh, speaking of Jungkookie he was here a few minutes ago, he just left 

00:06  
  
---|---  
  
rly he was? how is he doing? 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well, since... let me think, yeah since he came back from his parents he... he spends a lot of time at the bar in fact. 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He seems better than one month ago but he looks extremely tired, i can see it, he sighs a lot. But since he met that guy maybe it'll get better? I'm happy he is opening himself up a little bit more, he wasn't the kind of boy to go and talk to people 

00:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh im glad hes better... 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
still hope everything was okay with his parents, that can be 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
its good that hes meeting new people though 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah me too, i like it when he smiles, i hope i'll see his smile again sometimes 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup its good, even though ive never seen that guy before. T-something, dont remember his name, they got along quite fast. Well, maybe too fast in fact they left the bar together 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What did u do today? :) 

00:11  
  
---|---  
  
he has the cutest smile right? 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah thats... unexpected 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
also when u say "get along" do u mean it as get along get along? cuz 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda thought jungkook was more into girls 

00:13

|   
---|---  
  
whatever 

00:14

|   
---|---  
  
hmm well today i was working mostly, then we went out for thai food with mark hyung it was nice 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
but its rly cold in soeul rn im glad i hvae my superpowerful beanie 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no the cutest smile is urs Taehyungie 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i thought too... people change u know. 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u lucky!! Thai food is so good 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ehehehehe 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
aww thanks hyung 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
im surprised hed just go out wiht someone he barely met though, seemde like it was alredy difficult for him to trust even peolpe he knwe pretty well 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
wow sorry so many tpyos 

00:28

|   
---|---  
  
typos* 

00:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur welcome 

00:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow u okay there? Dont u want to sleep? Maybe u should 

00:30  
  
---|---  
  
no im fine ryl i just wanted to mke sure jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 

00:35

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next chapter guys <3


	67. Sun, Jan 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I've nothing to say, just I'm tired, tomorrow we have statistics. I HATE statistics. I love Taehyung, and Jungkook, and Jimin, and Hoseok, and Namjoon, and Yoongi, and Jin, and Youngjae, and Bambam, and JB, and Jacksonie, and I'll just shut up because I'm going to quote every Kpop singer (don't say anything pompom)  
> Enjoy this little chapter ;) <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, peachyy_jinnie  
  
* * *

hyung im sorry i completely fell asleep on my phone 

06:53

|   
---|---  
  
(like for real now i have a square mark on my cheek) 

06:53

|   
---|---  
  
also im a little late for work gotta go but ill call u soon kay? 

06:54

|   
---|---  
  
bye hyung 

06:54

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey how is the bus ride of sadness going? 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
u know i had to try the bus ride of sadness myself last time i was in busan and it was sooooo long 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
dunno how u can do that every weekend :( 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
fighting! 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey good evening, thanks for the support thats sweet, Today i slept, its been a long time since a had such a deep sleep so i kinda missed my stop and ive just arrived haha im such a looser how r u? 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
aww poor u 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry that happens to everyone, u must be rly tired though :/ 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

can we call each other? Im too tired to write texts plus i wanna lay down 

23:30  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
yeah sure 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
wait give me a sec 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[23:32]_  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ H... hey how are you?

**Taehyung:** Hey Jungkook-ah, I'm fine, I wasn't working this afternoon so it was nice to rest a little... How are you? You sound really tired.

**Jungkook:** Wow you're so lucky! Ah... _[coughs]_ well yeah I haven't slept last night, I should have anyway it was aw... _[coughs]_

**Taehyung:** Ouch, are you okay? Your voice sounds kinda broken it's-... Well, anyway you should rest maybe? It's already late, work must've been exhausting if you didn't sleep last night. Anyway...

**Jungkook:** _[laughs and coughs]_ Don't worry about me I'm strong. Well physically at least haha, anyway, any fun story to tell? How is work going? _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay... Take care of yourself though hm? So... Yeah a funny story, what could I tell you about... Well my hyung was working for new year's eve cause that's kind of the most important night of the year. _[laughs]_ And apparently your friend Namjoon told him he had some plans but instead he tried to surprise him but he surprised him so much Jin literally let the glass he was holding fall on the counter and it broke and Namjoon's pants were ruined after that, Jin was so embarrassed. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ that's so cute how is Jin-hyung going by the way? It's been a long time since I heard from him... well I haven't seen Nam's so much these days, I missed him fangirling about the bartender...

**Taehyung:** Oh really? I thought you used to go to Jin's bar with your friend Namjoon haha, but well must be kinda awkward now that they are together and all...

**Jungkook:** Yeah that's the problem... well no it's not a problem it's very good for them but, you know, don't really want to disturb a couple on a date _[laughs a little plus coughs]_

**Taehyung:** You sound really tired Jungkook-ah, you should try to get some sleep kay?

**Jungkook:** Do I? Well yeah maybe... take care of yourself then, I'll let you.

**Taehyung:** Sure, take care too! Good night Jungkook-ah.

**Jungkook:** Good night.  
**Jungkook:** _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

**jungkooook97** changed his profile picture. 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful new profile pic? (¬‿¬) can you guess the meaning behind this change?  
> If you want hints about us, if we are alive, when we will update again, hints about what's coming next, the story, details you want us to describe to you cause 'text fic' you know (¬‿¬) : just go on Twitter we will answer for sure, Twitter is fun :p


	68. Tue, Jan 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!  
> Been a while huh? So this chapter is quite long but I kinda really like it, I hope you'll like it too :D  
> I'm not gonna talk much, gotta go work a little and sleep as well x_x  
> See you soon guys, sorry we didn't update for a short while, but we'll post something tomorrow as well ;)
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey how are you? Hum, thats gonna sound strange, but, u know, i kinda feel bad bc ur always the one who initiates our conversations and well, u seem to care and all and i dont wanna be the asshole one (even if i am) so i thought i could send u something so we can talk but u know what? I havent found anything interesting plus i kinda do NOT know u or ur hobbies or what u like and thats worse cause u know, we talk about me all day but not about u and i really want to maybe know more, u know like, dont know u know 

15:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well that was awkward 

15:27  
  
---|---  
  
well thats a lot of "dont know" haha 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
but thats so sweet srly i rly appreciate 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
i like talking about u too though yknow? 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
i mean i thought that was pretty clear by now 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
but how about we do this, u ask me smth u want to know about me and then i ask u smth and so on? 

18:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No its not that sweet its just normal? Isnt it? Dont know 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay i dont know much here 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah seems great why not! Then ill start okay? Was my idea 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
sure u start what do u want to know? 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum... what do u usually do when u dont work? I mean, when ur at ur place, do u have like... hobbies or something? 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(no perverted things intended i swear) 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
hmm... 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
now that u mention it i realize that my life is so sad 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
well when i lived in busan i loved cooking 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
and i loved board games too 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
jin hyung is actually pretty good at both too so it was nice 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaand now im feeling like a complete nerd haha 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
but well now that i live alone all of that is kinda useless 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
now i watch a lot of animes 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
a kpop vids 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
thats embarassing 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
but well u asked so 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
kpop vids r nice, and some choreo r reaaaally good yknow 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
i like dancing 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
wtf im sorry that was a lot of messages 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No its not dont say that! 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U can cook? Wow thats impressive, but not so surprising, ur u and it’s a hobby that suits u so well 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love board games too thats fun 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow the fact that u could dance never occurred to me but now its kinda obvious cause, i mean, u showed me some epic choreos so... thats cool u like dancing 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And of course u dont sound like a nerd, nerds dont dance or cook hahaha 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks for the answer didnt think u would say all that, its so cool to hear (read) u talking and saying stuff about urself 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
u think cooking suits me? haha maybe i should start cooking again then, but seoul doesnt rly motivate me to go out and buy stuff so i usually order or steal food from yoongis 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah i like dancing 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
its so satisfying 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
but u probably know that already i mean ur in hobis class and all 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, my turn now! 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
why did u decide to study art? 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ur a caring person, cooking is something that suits caring people thats why i think that 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for the answer… don't make fun of me okay? but im kinda good at everything i do (yeah im being arrogant as fuck) but that means i had plenty of choice u know 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my dad wanted me to go to med school, i was supposed to, but one day i volunteered for a useless party as a background dancer and realized that i loved it. After that i met a girl (her name was Sunhi such a cliché) she was at that party and she was a great dancer and an artist 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we got to know each other bc i told her i wanted to start dancing for real and she introduced me to some people she knew (that was before i entered Hoseoks class) so we kinda spent a lot of time together 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and she drew too, she was so good, i loved to see her focusing on what she was doing, and trying to understand people and the world and she kinda showed me... everything 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

things happened and i found out i loved it and my dad didn't agree with it AT ALL haha, we fought and i kinda forced things and here i am 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so yeah, all of that because of some girl i met at a party haha 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats such a lovely story srly that could be a movie haha 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
must be a pretty strong relationship u have with her then 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
thats a nice way to discover yourself and find ur way 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
mustve been difficult too if ur dad didnt agree with it... 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
im glad ur doing smth that u love now though :) 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
never thought u would share smth like that with me 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooo thats a normal story, nothing to be so happy to hear about, plus u can ask me anything ill tell u 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just ask 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah i love what im doing :) 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
ill keep that in mind 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
but those arent the rules its actually ur turn to ask smth ;) 

18:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh, yeah, okay, lemme think 

18:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

do u eat something for breakfast? 

18:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay thats strange 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u know it's kinda important sometimes 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait no forget about it 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no i agree it can be important 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
i dont always have breakfast cuz late + weird schedule + empty fridge 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
but when i have a bit of time in the morning i really like to have 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
fuck im gonna sound like a 5 year old 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
but hot chocolate kay? 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
like real homemade ones are my weakness yknow 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
with toasts and all, thats life 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaahahahahaahah 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, u sound like a kid but thats so cute i mean, how could someone who likes cooking have his fridge empty? 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And picturing u with a hot chocolate and toasts is so cliché thats so sweet 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
hey i told u i 'liked' cooking 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
now im too lazy to go shop for food, theres a store on the ground floor of my building but the managers a bitch 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah imagining my platypus face with a hot chocolate cup must be real sweet 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U lazy boy, thats a shame haha 

19:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah it is sweet haha well it seems like its ur turn to ask now, i had my sweet answer and im happy with it 

19:03  
  
---|---  
  
kaaaay hmm 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
were u born in busan? 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i was 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
ooooowwwwww no way r u srly telling me that we lived in the same city for almost 20 years and we met now that im in fucking seoul?? 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
im so sad rn 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah thats unfortunate but thats not so bad. I wouldnt have talked to u, and now we're talking thanks to the given circumstances... if not for the chat we would have never became... hum, close? 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not close but what we r now 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If what we r has a name 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
i wouldve talked to u and I wouldve annoyed u just as much as i do when we chat and u wouldve had no choice but to talk to me back 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
'close' sounds okay to me 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
like 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
i agree with the name u know thats nice 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahaha i would have loved to see that, u sound like Jimin-hyung thats so sweet 

19:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so u think we're 'close'? Yeah maybe 

19:11  
  
---|---  
  
well were not exactly close theres kinda the entire south korea between us haha 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
but idk 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
feels like i can talk to u about everything, cant do that with just anyone 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
19:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Really? 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well thank u then thats sweet i didnt think u would say that im just a baby boy haha 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u hyung 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
why r u thanking me? :p 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
its not 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
well 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
ur not a baby boy, ur just a young man with a baby face ;) 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know feels like i should always thank u 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its the turn of the baby face to ask questions here 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What r u doing rn? 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
im lying on my bed and talking to u haha 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
just got home from work 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
im thirsty but the kitchen is too far 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
what r U doing rn? ;) 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tell me im not disturbing u bc ur tired, dont wanna be a bother, and plz dont be that lazy haha 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im trying to draw someone ive barely seen thats really hard given the fact that i cant see that person again, plus its the first time i find myself really bad at drawing so im frustrated haha 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
ur never a bother jungkook i really like talking to u 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
oh must be difficult indeed... 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
is it for a project? do u have pics to base urself on at least? :o 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
what makes u think its bad? :/ 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u hyung 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah it is, well not for a project just for myself haha im not a stalker i swear hahaha 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont have accurate pics 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its bad bc the one im drawing is too beautiful 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
wow is that even a thing to be 'too beautiful'? 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
im sure it looks awesome though 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
im curious to see what it looks like 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im amazed by that myself, dont know what to say, i've just thrown another shitty draft grrrr 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill show u when it'll be finished i promise 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If i ever see that person again, and if im confident enough to show it, cause showing ur art is like showing urself, ur heart, its difficult haha 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
haha stay calm, take a deep breath, im sure the result will be beautiful ;) 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
and the person u draw will probably be very happy that u tried 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
art is a very personnal thing i suppose :) 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaha ur so cute 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope it will 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah it is very personnal 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its ur turn to ask questions, but it will probably be the last one i gotta go meet someone 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
okay last question then 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
who r u meeting? 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Some guy i met last weekend at Jin hyung's bar 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats nice, have fun then ;) 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See ya later 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
sure, bye jungkookie 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Taekook are getting closer, getting to know each other better now that things aren't as complicated as before... And Taehyung still hates fucking Seoul cause now he's wondering, and he has that teeny tiny glimmer of hope that maybe, eventually, somehow the person Jungkook is drawing and talking about is him...? Poor baby :/  
> They want to be with each other so bad but they can't realize it yeeeeet, someone please just bring Taehyungie to Busan (I'm absolutely not dropping hints here) so they can meet and fall in luuuuv <3
> 
> -pompom


	69. Fri, Jan 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, well I'm actually writing this Note listening to Blood Sweat & Tears and we are chapter 69. I'm laughing. I'm tired. I'm sooooooo tired I'll just let you read the chapter instead of reading the words of a stupid girl.  
> We love you, and you know what? I love Taekook so much. Like : so much <3 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture   


20:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture   


20:07

|   
---|---  
  
ittadakimasu 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow looks soooo good im so sad im gonna eat just normal food after our intense dance practice u making me jealous haha plz enjoy ur meal 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
oww no i feel so cruel now 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
no japanese restaurant next to ur place? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur not cruel hyung i swear hahah 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No just no friends to go with 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
oh right 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
thats a shame 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
hm 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
was dance class okay? :) 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah was great, and u, u working rn? 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
wow its late :o 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
i fell asleep on my couch and i just woke up when my phone lit up and it took me like 2 mins before realizing where i was haha 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
weird feeling 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow im sorry I woke u up, usually u work on fridays (based on the statistics of our previous conversations haha) im really sorry i shouldnt bother u when i cannot sleep thats so selfish 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
do i? 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
thats funny i never paid attention to that haha 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
but no im not working, actually i was out for japanese food with mark hyung cuz we were both free for once 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
but thats okay im awake now if u wanna talk 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
whats keeping u up? 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so lucky im so happy u can rest a little and have fun, u seemed to be so busy at the end of the year 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah sure, i wanna talk 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im at Taeyang's place, big bedroom but I kinda suffocate in it, im not at ease, i prefer crashing at Yug's 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i was working, had to catch up on the hours i missed when i came for jin hyungs birthday 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
taeyang? now that doesnt ring a bell i dont think u ever mentioned that name 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
feeling okay? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah indeed i get it now 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no havent talked about him, he's just that guy i met at Jin-hyung's bar he smokes sometimes thats why... maybe? 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yup im totally good just seeing my remaining sleep time decrease but im okay haha 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My turn to ask questions now! 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay, great 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
for the "meeting someone" not for the smoking part haha 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
just make sure u get enough rest though kay? 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah its ur turn sorry plz ask ur question 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
theres one i kinda want to ask too 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah dont worry about me ill feel bad and guilty about it tomorrow, i make my own decisions dont mind me being tired plz 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh in fact havent found a question yet, u can ask first 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur right im sorry i should mind my own business 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
anyway i meant to ask... 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
thats kinda awkward 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
but i didnt know u 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
swing both ways i guess? 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no, its not like that, im flattered ur asking but plz dont care too much im just a stupid kid 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and to answer ur question, ur gonna laugh, but i didn't know either 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
ur not a stupid kid and i cant stop caring too much sorry 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
is that taeyang guy so hot that he made u come out of the closet? 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur too cute for ur own good dude 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow so ur asking a second question? r we going to skip my turn? haha 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, i hope that was the reason but no haha 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh sorry didnt think thatd count as a question haha 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
id ask what made u change ur mind then but i dont wanna cheat 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
plus u skipped ur turn once already 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
so u get 2 questions too if u want ;) 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh jackpot! Okay just u said one time that Yoongi-hyung recorded ur voice, did u ever sing somewhere, like in front of people or anything? U said u liked singing in ur car but did u take like singing lessons or something? 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay so, no i just sing for myself haha 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
never did in front of people 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
im pretty sure even jiminie didnt hear me sing that much 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
when theres people around i usually lipsync 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
so its a no for singing lessons as well 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
except for 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
yknow middle school stuff but that doesnt really count 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
hated that btw 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats a shame im pretty sure ur an amazing singer r u kind of shy? 

00:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah me too, hated that 

00:13  
  
---|---  
  
how would u know? ;) 

00:14

|   
---|---  
  
also its not so much that im shy i just 

00:14

|   
---|---  
  
dunno 

00:14

|   
---|---  
  
dont think people would like my singing i dont exactly have a typical voice or a typical accent so 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
itd sound weird 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
maybe? 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
idk maybe im a little shy about it too cuz i never tried? 

00:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U could try, thats fun, just with the people ur close to, like Jimin hyung or Yoongi hyung im sure they'll support u, i mean if Yoongi hyung recorded u its bc he found u good enough to do so right? 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah yoongi hyung said i had a nice voice but idk 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
it was mostly for me to try out his recording stuff yknow? for fun 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
ur voice is great for singing though, u can sing all types of songs i cant do that 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but i dont really think Yoongi hyung is the kind of guy who would say things like that just to be nice, he meant it... plus i cant really say more bc ive never heard u sing so i suppose ur singing is good 

00:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u, its kind of a baby voice but yeah i can do all types of songs and that helps me for my part time job 

00:20  
  
---|---  
  
yeah u must be able to reach high notes but low notes too right? 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
as far as im concerned i hurt my throat just trying to talk as high as jiminie haha 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
how does singing help you for ur job? :o 

00:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup indeed, Jimin hyung is not an example hahah 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Usually on sundays i do some sort of little performances for kids and sing cute stuff, sometimes its more for grown ups, depends on the time of the year 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? :o 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
thats cool 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
i get it that ur not afraid to sing in front of people 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
idk if i could trust my voice enough to do that 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Only thing i could do in front of people without wanting the floor to swallow me up 

00:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know either if u dont try 

00:26  
  
---|---  
  
u rly want me to try it seems? 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nnnnk ko 

00:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry i dropped my phone haha 

00:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No, its not like i wanna force u, just have the feeling that it could be good if u did, just a feeling 

00:35  
  
---|---  
  
sure... 

00:36

|   
---|---  
  
hm hey btw 

00:36

|   
---|---  
  
ur at taeyangs right? 

00:36

|   
---|---  
  
isnt this a little bit 

00:37

|   
---|---  
  
awkward that ur talking to me rn? 

00:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah sure 

00:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill talk to u tomorrow 

00:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya 

00:39  
  
---|---  
  
right 

00:40

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u soon then? 

00:40

|   
---|---  
  
try to get some sleep jungkook ;) 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill try good night 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he didn't drop his phone just... like 'alone'. I mean I don't have to explain things to you, but you get what is Taeyang to him now... if you want more details about the scene just ask me I know exactly what happened (¬‿¬)  
> See you in chapter 71 ;) <3


	70. Sun, Jan 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! This chapter is short, won't talk much, gotta write the rest of the story with terfa cause waaaaaaaaaaw. Can't spoil anything bye.  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

**jungkooook97** sent a picture.  


08:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we'll talk when im on my break at 13pm 

08:45  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

09:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


09:34

|   
---|---  
  
i tried to make the ;D face but with me it looks more like a ;[] face 

09:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow u have a rectangular smile ive never seen anything that cute in my life 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i know, weird til the end right? 

13:31

|   
---|---  
  
thank u 

13:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

define "normality" and ill tell u if this is weird or not 

13:31  
  
---|---  
  
hmm 

13:31

|   
---|---  
  
dunno actually never rly thought about it 

13:32

|   
---|---  
  
hey how was ur performance this morning? 

13:32

|   
---|---  
  
everything was fine? 

13:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha, then u cant say that ur weird, i dont find u weird at all 

13:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it went very well, i could sing, not like last week haha so it was very cool  
and u, u working? 

13:33  
  
---|---  
  
great, good job then ;) 

13:33

|   
---|---  
  
im not working yet, i start at 2 and work through the night 

13:33

|   
---|---  
  
probably wont be able to talk to u during the bus ride of sadness 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
(also thank u for not thinking that im weird) 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh thats so sad our schedules do not match, plus im gonna have to go back to work very soon 

13:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my bus ride of sadness will be so sad 

13:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats sad 

13:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(im sad u thought u were weird) 

13:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ehehehe i managed to use the word sad in every message, im so proud 

13:35  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats what i was gonna say haha 

13:35

|   
---|---  
  
so much sadness 

13:35

|   
---|---  
  
fighting jungkook-ah, im sure youll be fine without me haha 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
u can still send me stuff if ur too bored, ill see them and try to answer if i have a minute 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Don't worry ill just have to catch up on the sleep time i missed and let u work haha plus i dont really have anything interesting to say so 

13:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, ill go to work, have a nice afternoon 

13:37  
  
---|---  
  
good luck for work, dont exhaust urself if ur already tired ;) 

13:37

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3
> 
> -pompom


	71. Tue, Jan 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I always getting LONG chapters to code? ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
> Well, I hope you'll like this one as well <3  
> I won't say much it's getting late, enjoy this chapter, the last I will be updating tonight, but you're gonna have two more with pompom :D
> 
> -terfassa
> 
> PS : please check the links we're giving cause they will talk about the videos and don't worry, you won't regret looking at it <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

dudes 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
<https://youtu.be/o22lOnMY2wM>

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nice, love that, wanna try it wow! 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
haha yeah theyre badass 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

damn i love them cant even say what cover is my favorite i cant stop watching them haha 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, how r u? U working? 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
no way, u didnt know them? 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
dude u have a lot to catch up on haha 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy ;) 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
im not working, i had a 'normal' day today 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
now im just fangirling over this 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
<https://youtu.be/ZYzaMxJQt7o>

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
dont judge me i like girls groups dances kay? 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah seems like i do have a lot to catch up on! 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Since i like this i wont judge u <https://youtu.be/Q1Lo2bangnk>

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
i dare u to try the same 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
thats badass 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well interesting, i never say no to a challenge 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
im curious to see what itd look like 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
be careful on ur ankles though 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha dont worry ill never show u that, dont want u to laugh at me for the rest of my life im not suicidal 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for the rest of what's left for us i mean, seems like some cliché sentence 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh, u seem to know what ur talking about 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine i got ur point 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
but uve seen my platypus face so i dont think id be in a position to laugh at u 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
huh do i sound like that? 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
yeah no its not what u think 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
more like 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
medical studies yknow so 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
not related 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i dont trust, id rather be the one having things to laugh at, not the opposite, plus the platypus thing is kinda old now its not funny anymore really, not related?   
im not that convinced 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
conviced about what? 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well, u putting on high heels, i smell experience here, and denial too 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
hum 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
dunno if that can be called experience but yknow 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
thats awkward 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u got a cramp or something? 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im still waiting for the story 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats rude 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
kay so 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
it was jiminies idea right? 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
and i didnt want to do this cuz 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
didnt want to break my leg 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
but he was like "taetaeeeee just for fun cmon i wanna practice so i can show it to jackson" and well ill spare u the details 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
but long story short he got frustrated cuz i was better than him o.o 

22:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooooooooooop! so Jackson-hyung and Jimin-hyung have that kind of kink?! Really?! 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hahahahahaahhaha 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
okay just 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont ask me about what kind of kinks they have u dont wanna know 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont wanna know, but knowing is fun too, but dont wanna know 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway so lets get back to u now : NOOOOOOOOOO U HAVE THAT KIND OF KINK TOO?! 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
WHAT? 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
hey no i dont have any heels kink 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
wouldnt be very practical 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
its just fun to dance in them 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
its even funnier to dance in them with jiminie cuz he cant wear heels and i get like 1ft taller than him 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah thats called a kink 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
okay u do realize that when i say "dancing in heels" i mean that in a non-sexual way right? 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

do u realize ur a boy? 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
do u realize ur the one who started this whole "i wanna try dancing in heels" conversation? 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

do u realize i dont have anything to say here rn? 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
ha! 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
got u 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

grr im so frustrated 

00:07  
  
---|---  
  
awww dont be jungkookie 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
here, thought u might like this one 

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
<https://youtu.be/coD1V5oWtiM>

00:08

|   
---|---  
  
;) 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow that such a sweet dance, the first couple is adorale, i think it would be nice to see Jimin hyung and Jackson hyung dancing to it dont u? they would be so sweet 

00:14  
  
---|---  
  
oh no way 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
thatd be adorable :o 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
with u singing in the background yeah? 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah they would be so cute 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hum i dont think id sing good enough, i mean, they would be so beautiful to watch 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
yeah and ud be beautiful to hear 

00:17

|   
---|---  
  
ur singing would be beautiful to hear i mean 

00:17

|   
---|---  
  
u have a sweet voice yknow 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
u singing and them dancing would be sweet 

00:18

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

00:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u really think so? ur so kind thank u for the compliment that makes me so happy, i mean i know my voice isnt very special so thats really nice to hear thank u 

00:20  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i really think so, and u do have a special voice trust me ;) 

00:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Says the one with the sexy deep voice yeah 

00:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Can i ask u a question (dont know if its my turn or not but anyway)? 

00:22  
  
---|---  
  
sure, the one with the sexy deep voice accepts your question, plz ask 

00:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know its not related to our actual conversation but when did u realize that u were gay…? 

00:24  
  
---|---  
  
hm 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
tricky question haha 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
or not so much 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know somewhere around high school i think? 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
thing is i had a girlfriend back then 

00:26

|   
---|---  
  
she was really sweet, we liked each other a lot 

00:26

|   
---|---  
  
and then i met this cute boy in dance class, i think thats when it clicked 

00:26

|   
---|---  
  
i couldnt stop looking at him through the mirror and we got close really fast 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
but it was high school and i had a girlfriend and people were judging and i was just too much of a coward to try anything and he was too shy to ask 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
but still thats how i knew haha 

00:27

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know if im 100% gay though, lots of girls in med school yknow 

00:28

|   
---|---  
  
and it never 

00:28

|   
---|---  
  
disgusted me 

00:28

|   
---|---  
  
for lack of a better word 

00:29

|   
---|---  
  
lets just say that im not gonna be influenced by the fact that its a boy or a girl i just dont mind :) 

00:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh so ur bi? even if all this is new for me i think i may understand ur point of view... but, were u afraid or something? not bc of people, but just… knowing another part or urself u didn’t know before? dont know how to explain that 

00:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but thank u for answering my question it was kinda personal didnt think u would agree to answer tho 

00:32  
  
---|---  
  
i was mostly surprised i think... 

00:33

|   
---|---  
  
not so much afraid because i had jimin and well 

00:33

|   
---|---  
  
hes in a good position to understand lets say 

00:34

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah of course its scary, u kinda rethink ur whole self haha 

00:34

|   
---|---  
  
it takes some time to get used to it i suppose 

00:35

|   
---|---  
  
are u scared jungkookie? 

00:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow thats so mature and yeah its good u had Jimin-hyung by ur side, kinda helpful to speak to people like him 

00:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yes and no... at first i was terrified, but more bc of the circumstances... i found out i could like a boy as well as a girl in a funny way and thats what scared be haha but now im okay with it dont worry 

00:36  
  
---|---  
  
as long as ur okay with it thats the most important ;) 

00:37

|   
---|---  
  
can i ask one more thing? 

00:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of course u can hyung 

00:37  
  
---|---  
  
why did u ask? 

00:38

|   
---|---  
  
about me being gay/bi/whatever u wanna call it i mean 

00:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know, i needed to compare myself to something maybe? plus u seem so cool about everything just... im sorry if it bothered u 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
it didnt bother me, im fine talking about that, plz dont be afraid to ask 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
i mean i didnt think ud ask me of all people ;) 

00:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah well... dont know why i did that either 

00:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe bc i can easily ask u about anything and ull always answer 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, seems like i cant say no to u haha 

00:43

|   
---|---  
  
idk somehow it feels like i can talk to u about anything too so i guess were even 

00:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thank u thats sweet didnt think u would feel the same 

00:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u can ask me a question if u want so we can be even cause mine was kinda huge and personal so u can do the same if u want 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
i think ill keep that joker for later if u dont mind, dont want us to be even yet 

00:45

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding, id love talking with you more but im kinda tired, if i dont go to sleep soon im afraid i wont wake up in the morning 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah i understand, please rest, well talk later then, remember u got the advantage now haha 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sweet dreams 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
i wont forget ;) 

00:48

|   
---|---  
  
sleep well jungkook, it was nice talking to u :) 

00:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its always nice to talk to u Taehyung hyung thank u 

00:49  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are cute aren't they? <3  
> Just imagine Taekook dancing on the "Company" cover. NOOSEBLEED.


	72. Thu, Jan 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeoooong again! Guess it was a surprise massive update day hehe... Cause I'm back with the next chapter in a few minutes (it will be the last one for today) so I'll talk there hehe, see you!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:23

|   
---|---  
  
im stuck at starbucks though could be worse 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey good evening how r u? I feel u bro, i know traffic pb r the worst but starbucks is cool, wifi 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
im fine, this week is pretty light so far im surprised 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah wifi is a bonus 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
got some things to work on so it doesnt change much if im here or at home 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im glad to hear that 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh what kind of thing do u work on? 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
weve been having some lectures recently, theres some sort of an exam session in april, its interesting but ud find it quite boring i think 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, how r you? 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay, keep up the good work then dont want u to fail 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fine thanks we're starting new projects and with work and all im tired but its okay 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
sure ill do my best, dont wanna fail either 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
oh rly? what r the projects about? 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
(dont forget to sleep too kay?) 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well we have different projects but one of them is bothering me cause its kinda difficult for me dont know what to do at all and its getting on my nerves rn 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry if im ruining the mood haha 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
oww, fighting jungkook-ah! 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
the more upset ur gonna get the more difficult itll be 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
(easier said than done actually) 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
why is it bothering u so much? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
wait no im sorry u dont have to answer if its annoying u 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know right? but i cant help it, its still so frustrating haha 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no its not that i dont want to answer its just that i cannot say much, our project is kinda related to people we wanna thank or say something to and im hesitating on who to draw and what to say... 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay i explain things like shit but i wanna draw two persons but one of the two isnt here anymore so... 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
oh i see 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
must be complicated, i dont rly know what to say to help haha 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
who was it u wanted to draw? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no i understand i cant really help myself either haha 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson hyung and that girl i told u about, the one who made me who i am yknow haha 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
jackson hyung? why? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
sorry just didnt expect u to draw him haha 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
didnt know u guys were friend 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
also that girl, ur not in touch with her anymore? :/ 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah of corse u dont know its kinda complicated but lets say he helped me a lot during christmas holidays, i had some problems and he was really nice i owe him so much 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no and thats complicated too but she moved away from Busan when she got married 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
all of that does sound complicated 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
i hope things are okay for u now though 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
im nfecajuhnxbaehebehz 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
sorry some dude spilled his fucking americano on my laptop i though i was gonna murder him 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah anyway good luck for your project i cant say much more haha 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
dont get too upset over it 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah im okay thanks, im worried about ur laptop and u tho, didnt think u could get mad at someone/something 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ill deal with it 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
uve told me several times not to worry about u and u worry about my laptop? 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
its okay i just freaked out cuz my hard drive was next to it 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
dont care so much about my laptop theres just random videos on it 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
but all my work is on this hard drive so 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
panic yknow 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
ull tell me how ur project turns out ;) 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

laptops r life u know, its more important than ur body haha thats why i was worried 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup ill update u in time 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, gotta go its been a while since i was out with Yugs and if i dont hurry he'll think that im cheating on him with another stripper best friend u know ;) 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but i can just buy a new laptop, i cant buy 5 years worth of notes 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
oh okay, sure, have fun boys see you later ;) 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's just a short normal chapter in which they talk a bit about what's happening in their lives. Cause yes they still can have "regular" conversation haha ;)  
> Next chapter, next chapter!
> 
> -pompom


	73. Sat, Jan 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is long. You will learn things about Jungkook and you will learn things about Taehyung and it maaaay be a bit sad at some point (past stories and all you know?) but nothing sad 'directly' if I may say haha.  
> I really like this chapter but I'll comment it in the end notes, see you there! :)  
> *hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

hey good morning hyung! Ive just had an idea about how to draw Jackson hyung for my project but i need some advice and i really want to know what u think about my idea so plzzzzz can u call me tonight when u have some time to talk? 

07:52  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure i should be home around 10pm how does that sound? 

08:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks thats perfect! Have a nice day 

08:18  
  
---|---  
  
u too, do ur best at work ;) 

08:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thank u 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[22:17]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taeyang]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taeyang]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[answers the call]_ Stop calling already Taeyang, told you I won't come tonight, I'm too wasted to even have the strength to give you a blowjob and I know you love that... _[mutters]_ Plus you were there yesterday, don't have to remind you of how much we fucked...

**Taehyung:** Wow okay maybe next time then?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Oh shit that's you! I'm sorry for what you just heard hyung I... Well... He was calling me just before you did and since your names look alike I didn't see it was you I'm so sorry...

**Taehyung:** No it's fine, just a little... Hum, unexpected. _[awkward laugh]_ Didn't know you could become a blowjob king so soon after finding out your gay hm? _[...]_ _[concerned voice]_ Are you alright though?

**Jungkook:** Hmmm... I... Don't think you want to know how I became good at it so... Yeah, let's move on to something else. Well, I'm good, as usual, or… Well that's what I could have told you if you hadn't heard me so... Yeah I'm tired, haven't slept, don't need to give you further information, you understand. My head hurts too but well, I can speak to you so it's fine... Even if we're talking about awkward stuff.

**Taehyung:** Yeah you do sound tired Jungkook-ah, you should take better care of yourself... I mean, don't wanna bring up an embarrassing topic but I'm definitely gonna bring up an embarrassing topic, from what I've just heard I'd say that it’s not necessarily healthy to stop sleeping and instead go fuck a guy that's calling you just for that...? But well you're legal, you do what you want, I'm sure you wouldn't do it if you didn't have a good reason to, plus it's not like I had a say in this haha.

**Jungkook:** Of course I know it's not healthy to fuck around like that, but I need to clear my head from even more hurtful things and I haven't found better than that yet. _[...]_ I... _[hesitates]_ Love someone... And I need to forget that person, as soon as possible.

**Taehyung:** And is it working? Are you forgetting? Cause... I don't know, sex with no feelings is great as well but it never really lasts, it's not gonna change anything you know...? Plus why are you so sure you need to forget that person?

**Jungkook:** I... _[deep breath]_ Yeah, don't really know actually, I think it’s getting worse. _[bitter laugh]_ But what would you do if you were me? Said person has a boyfriend and it's... Okay I'll stop here, anyway, Taeyang is not a monster so it's fun. If I'm lucky I may develop feelings for him someday.

**Taehyung:** Oh yeah, one sided, didn't occur to me I'm sorry, that sucks... _[pauses]_ But still I don't know if it works that way, even if you have fun with him, I mean of course you do, sex is always fun but do you really think things could click enough between you two so you may have feelings for him? And him have feelings back...? So yeah, it doesn't hurt you more than you already are, just messes up with your sleep a little, but if it doesn't change anything to what you feel what's the point? That's... _[soft laugh]_ That's funny it kinda reminds me of what happened with Yoongi hyung, I just... As far as I'm concerned I kinda think that you can't actually do anything to change how you feel, no matter how hard you try, love doesn't pop and it doesn't go away just because you want it to... But I don't know, maybe it's actually gonna work for you and if you're happy then it would've been for the best right?

**Jungkook:** What?! What are you saying?! What happened with Yoongi hyung? Y... Just, what?!

**Taehyung:** Oh you didn't know? That's weird I was pretty sure Jimin and my hyung were spending their nights together tagging the story of my life on Busan's walls. _[laughs]_ Hmm, well we broke up cause of the no feelings thing actually, that's why it reminded me of it. Both of us thought it would be a better idea to stay good friends rather than forcing things out and make everything awkward... I'm glad we did, I really like him and we spend some quality time together but honestly I feel better crashing his couch to complain out loud while he's making music than kissing him. Not that I didn't like kissing him he's a very good kisser but that's not the point just forget about that, sorry I'm rambling. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Oh... Okay hum I... Well, that's surprising. You're both very mature, that's good you're okay with it, hum... But... No I'm- _[...]_ No. Yoongi hyung and you is nothing like Taeyang and me. Do not lower the relationship you had with him to this please.

**Taehyung:** I'm not comparing anything, obviously it's a completely different situation, I had a lot of affection for Yoongi from the beginning, I still do actually. What I'm trying to say is that feelings and relationships can be two very different things, and what you have with Taeyang probably won't change what you feel for whoever you're in love with, just like being with Yoong didn't change the fact that we didn't have feelings for each other no matter how much we tried, see what I'm trying to say?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y... Yeah I understand but... Then love fucking sucks. _[laughs]_ What can I do if I cannot forget?

**Taehyung:** _[soft laugh]_ I don't know what you can do Jungkookie, I guess you'll have to wait and see... I don't know, maybe it'll pass with time, sooner or later, or maybe you'll meet someone and it will be 'the' someone and it will make you forget about that because it's gonna be so much stronger than you thought it could be, and maybe that someone will be Taeyang I don't know, maybe what you're doing right now is working and I'm just talking shit but I don't know how your brain works, I'm just telling you what I've observed so far, sadly it doesn't exactly come with a manual. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** C... Can I ask you something Taehyung... Hyung?

**Taehyung:** You don't need my permission every time you want to ask me something, seriously you sound so hesitant right now it pains me... _[chuckles]_ _[pauses]_ What is it Jungkook-ah?

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry I... Well that's hard to say but... Would you... No, maybe just... Like... Do you think what I'm doing is b... Bad?

**Taehyung:** It's n-... _[sighs]_ From an objective point of vue, I don't think it's bad in itself, honestly I'm not judging you or anything please don't think I am, it's just physical and you're human and you're obviously having a hard time with a lot of things right now, I understand why you're doing this and why you may think that you need this… And it would be wrong, not to mention hypocritical of me to tell you that "having casual sex to feel better is a bad thing". Now... Given what I know of you, and I can't pretend that I know a lot cause I only see what you're willing to show me, but still... I don't think you should do this, I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to do this in the first place and I definitely don't think it's going to help, not when you're already lost with how you feel and what you just found out about yourself, you... _[soft voice]_ That's not how you should discover what it's like to be with another man, you deserve better Jungkook-ah, and I don't want you to be hurt or disappointed even more than you already are. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Y… You- _[...]_ _[snorts]_ You have such a high esteem of me th-... _[higher voice]_ That's so... _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Wait. _[background sounds of splashing water]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkook, are you alright? _[pause]_ Hey it's okay, I'm sure it'll get better, it's just a lot of things to deal with at once, I'm sorry I can't do anything to help, I really wish I did... _[...]_ Jungkook?

**Jungkook:** _[a minute later]_ _[low voice]_ Hey sorry for interrupting you, did you say something?

**Taehyung:** I just asked if you were okay, I'm frustrated that I'm not able to do anything more than talking...

**Jungkook:** Yeah, you being in Seoul is one of the reasons you know, and it makes me just as frustrated as you. _[breathes in]_ Hum. L-... Let's talk about Jackson hyung now, shall we?

**Taehyung:** Oh... _[pauses]_ Hum, yeah, of course yeah let's talk about that.

**Jungkook:** Y... Yeah. Well I said I wanted to draw him you know, but I need to meet with him or to see him but the “him” acting natural, like when he is with Jimin hyung, but hum... I don't know how to do that.

**Taehyung:** Okay just, do you need him to pose for you? Or do you prefer to see him like, I don't know, moving and doing things so you can get used to his features? I don't know how you see things as an artist. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah I don't want him to pose, that would be too much for my heart, Jimin hyung would definitly hate me and that's not what I want. _[laughs]_ I reaaaally want to get the natural one, like, him being himself but not towards me.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Nah I'm sure Jiminie would just stand behind you to look at him and like, drool on your shoulder haha. But well... Honestly just spending an evening with the two of them could work, Jackson never offered you to come and have dinner at their place? They love to have people at home and they're just so domestic with each other that's adorable. That or eventually ask Jimin when he's gonna go for a new hair color and you go to the salon with him, they're always teasing each other that's usually fun.

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah you have such good ideas but... I won't be bothering them you think?

**Taehyung:** Dude. _[...]_ You told me yourself that you and Jackson are friends, and Jiminie is desperate because he finds you so cute but you're always shying away from him. And I just told you they love to have people at home. Plus you're you, like you could be bothering them, you're an angel, seriously. I can ask for you if you're too shy but honestly I don't even think that will be necessary.

**Jungkook:** Oh... Hum... Yeah you're right I... I'll ask Jimin hyung don't do it I... Can speak to Jimin hyung... I think. Maybe... _[sighs]_ He scares me you know?

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ What?! No way, just... How can you find anything scary in him, you're like twice his size haha!

**Jungkook:** Yeah but… _[lower voice]_ I'm afraid you know, he is everywhere and he is so _strong_ like... Mentally you know? That's scary.

**Taehyung:** It took me so many years and so much efforts for him to get some self-esteem please don't ruin my work and say that it's scary! _[laughs]_ Also half of what he says is meant as a joke, don't take him too seriously, he's a really caring person, even more so than me I think... Or maybe not, I don't know, but trust me he's not scary!

**Jungkook:** Oh if you say so... I'll trust you on that then. I just hope he won't strangle me with his overflowing love for me haha... But you know, I really want to get close to him he seems to be so sweet, plus he is your best friend and-... Yeah maybe it's because he is your best friend that I'm scared. Don't want to screw things up.

**Taehyung:** What could you possibly screw up? As long as you don't steal his Jacksonie and you don't hurt me you're fine haha.

**Jungkook:** _[awkward laugh]_ Yeah as long as I don’t do that yeah, anyway, thank you for your advice, I'm happy I shared this idea with you.

**Taehyung:** Anytime! Hey by the way, why did you choose Jackson hyung of all people?

**Jungkook:** He was the one helping me out when I realized I was in love with a guy, said guy having a boyfriend, and other problems with that. So yeah, he helped my poor self a lot. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, right, that's something... That must've been a lot, I didn't know. It's nice you came to him for advice, he's usually pretty good at this. Helping others I mean.

**Jungkook:** Yeah he is, he is so calm even if I probably sounded like a scared kid. _[laughs]_ Poor him though, he didn't want to hear what I said but still... He kinda was the dad I don't have. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[pauses]_ Wow that's... An awful thing to say... _[pauses]_ Wait, not for Jackson though, just, for your dad? Is it... Hum, I don't get it...?

**Jungkook:** Oh, no, nothing that huge, my dad is just a jerk but you'll probably get to understand what I'm saying at some point, if we still chat. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh... Yeah I'm familiar with that somehow. _[chuckles]_ I hope things will get better between you two. I'm glad you have Jackson though, he's a very good listener.

**Jungkook:** You familiar with that? H... How so? If you don't want to talk about it it's fine though...

**Taehyung:** You work tomorrow don't you? Plus you're really tired... I can give you the long version if you want but I think the short version would be better for now haha.

**Jungkook:** No don't worry about my work or me being tired, go ahead I want to hear you. Your story I mean.

**Taehyung:** Right... Well that was unexpected, didn't plan to talk about that tonight. Hum... You remember what I told you about Jin and some... Lousy stuff that happened to him in the past?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Hey hyung, I'm not forcing you to talk about it, I would understand if you don't want to you know... But yeah, I remember.

**Taehyung:** No it's fine, it's just that I never talked about this to anyone... Well Jiminie knows everything but I never had to actually tell him, he was there when it happened so. It's just that I don't know what to begin with. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh okay, well, don't know what to say I... Is Jin-hyung okay with it now? Maybe I shouldn't ask for more if you cannot talk about it?

**Taehyung:** Hey it's fine, it's okay now, it's not like anyone was dead or anything... Hum, okay so let's start with this. When I entered high school, Jin hyung entered medical school, I don't know if you knew about this? You probably don't, I don't really think he mentions it to anyone.

**Jungkook:** Really?! Wow no I didn't know...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, unexpected right? So by the end of the first year there's this short internship, it lasts about a month, and Jin hyung did his in a psychiatric hospital, he learnt a lot of things there, I think the job would've suited him eventually if things had worked out. Anyway, there was this patient that was here for... I’m gonna say typical reasons.like depression, drugs, anorexia you know. And I'm not gonna go into details but Jin helped him get better and somehow fell in love with him at some point, but you must've had figured this out already.

**Jungkook:** Oh... _[...]_ Okay I get it go ahead...

**Taehyung:** Kay, well when his intership was over Jinnie kept visiting the guy till he got better enough to be able to leave the hospital. I don't know exactly when they started dating, point is they did and it was fine so far, the guy found himself a nice place and Jin was spending more and more time there with him, he was telling our parents that he was with his “girlfriend” cause... You know. Anyway Jimin and I even spent a few evenings with them, it was okay, he seemed nice enough. But after a few months Jinnie was basically living with him and he was never coming back home, never answering his phone when our parents called... I'd occasionally go out with him for a coffee or something but he was weird, all locked up on himself, never laughing and it was so not my brother you know? At first I thought it was because he was working a lot and that pressure from med school was a bit too much...

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ B... But?

**Taehyung:** But it turns out Jinnie got expelled from med school, he'd stop attending classes a while ago, I’m not 100% sure but I think said boyfriend didn't really want him to go outside without him. More or less. Whatever, kinda possessive guy you know? Jin used to text me at the weirdest hours like "Hey, wanna come by to the apartment for a while?" so I'd go there at 6 in the morning or at midnight or during lunch time to spend like an hour with him and he was all fake smiles and wearing long sleeve shirts when I was already sweating in a tank top, and he'd kick me out just before his so called boyfriend would come back home. That was... I don't know the details and I don't want to know or I'm gonna start crying and I might break stuff. Or people.

**Jungkook:** Ugh I'm... _[deep breath]_ That's...

**Taehyung:** Yeah that is. Whatever, to explain things simply, turns out the guy was into gambling like, hardcore bets. Not fun bets like you and Yugyeom, the real deal, as in... Dangerous addiction, he had some heavy debts and it was messing up with his head, all those cliché things you usually see in movies except it was not and it was my brother that got involved here. I feel so stupid, I noticed how bad it was way too late. Plus I couldn't talk about it to anyone, Jin was legal so the police was helpless, and it's not like he was asking for help anyway, he didn't want to admit that there was a problem. My parents didn't care either, they learnt all at once that he'd quit school and didn't have a job, that he never called and never came back, never talked to them, and that he was gay for some psycho that used to be his patient, they didn't want to see that it was because there was a problem either. I was seeing him less frequently, he wouldn't answer his phone, til he called me one night and he was crying so bad I never felt so useless. I think that when he said "Please help me Taehyungie" I started crying as well and it was such a mess... _[chuckles]_ It took a while but there was enough evidence in the apartment for the guy to end up in prison for a short time. That was not long before my last year of high school, to give you an idea.

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ I'm... I'm sorry I forced you t-... _[muffled voice]_ To talk about it.

**Taehyung:** Hey you okay there? _[...]_ It's fine, I don't mind talking about it, it's just no particularly pleasant for anyone but that's just life. He's okay now, at first I just wanted to tell you that because you wanted to know about the "lousy parents" thing haha. But that's linked, that's because my parents never really tried to understand what happened, they didn't hear from him for almost two years and when he finally came back they basically shut the door to his face for being an "ungrateful insane gay son who messed up with his career prospects". I'm exaggerating here but not so much. So the minute I graduated I moved in with him, he was so angry at me cause, saying he wouldn't be able to take care of me like our parents could, and I was just like "fuck them we don't need them to do something with our lives". He had found a job in a coffee shop nearby and I took a part-time job too but he was insisting so much for me to do some great studies. He's the reason I chose med school you know? I just want him to be proud of me, I don't mind everyone else... Turns out I love what I do so that's for the best. And he loves what he does now as well, I think it’s good for him to meet so many new people. And the situation with our parents is kinda better now... Jinnie is trying to get in touch with them when he can, they're getting along a little bit better now somehow. They wanna try to understand apparently. I’m much more bitter to them than he is actually. It's too fucking late to care now. But I'm fine with it, we have like, a family dinner every year or so and it's a little cold but well. I don't mind, that's not how I'd define family anyway.

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah, okay then I understand why you said that... I really don't understand how your parents could act like that, excuse me but... You're both amazing sons and you’re so kind, how... _[pauses]_ I'm sorry I shouldn't say that... But wow, you are both so strong and you have such a strong relationship hum... I... Didn't expect that.

**Taehyung:** Jin hyung says that it’s because they didn't understand what was happening, and people only see what they want to see when they don't understand, and of course I'm aware of that, that's called denial, but honestly for once I don't wanna care. It's not normal that I was the only one to realize that Jinnie was not okay, that I was the only one trying to do something, all the excuses in the world wouldn't change how I feel towards them now. But yeah... Don't know if ‘strong’ is the word you're looking for, more like ‘scared’ I think. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** No you're wrong, you're strong hyung, not everyone could have reacted like you did. I think most people would do nothing because they’d be too scared to try, but you actually did something. That's why I think you're strong... Well, I wasn't here so I can't really say if that's something people could have guessed easily but it seems like it's hardly something you can hide so... Thankfully you were there for him.

**Taehyung:** _[quieter voice]_ Yeah that's one way to see it I suppose. I just would've wanted to... _[whispers]_ You know, do something sooner. I should've realized that it was not because of school, it was so obvious, that was just me trying to find an excuse to explain everything...

**Jungkook:** Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have guessed if Jin-hyung wasn't being honest with you, it's human to find a way to avoid your fears... Please tell me you're not regretting anything.

**Taehyung:** I-... I'm not, it's too late for that anyway. I'm just glad he's okay now, that's what matters... And he's happy with your friend Namjoon, I couldn't ask for more.

**Jungkook:** Hyung you... I think you put too much responsibilities on your shoulders... Don't want you to think that I'm insensitive, I really feel bad for Jin hyung now that I know what happened but... Caring too much makes people uneasy? Don't know how to say it...

**Taehyung:** He's my hyung, of course I'm gonna care too much. But it's over now, I'm fine with it... _[sighs]_ What about you, what are the dad issues about?

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[surprised voice]_ M... My dad? _[awkward laugh]_ Well... How can I say that, he is like 200% against me, against my studies... Well, against how I live my life if I can say it like that... So... _[...]_ Oh hey I remember something now! Please excuse him for calling you a bitch that day on... Hum- _[hesitates]_ On your birthday that-... I'm not trying to defend myself you know, but he saw me talking with you and... Yeah he previously... No, more like he is also against the friends I have so, you know since the last person I was close is the reason I started studying art... Well I don't think it's the right time to speak about that but my dad is a pain in the ass, but I can easily live with it don't worry.

**Taehyung:** Please don't apologize on his behalf, you didn't do anything wrong here. _[...]_ It sucks that you aren't given as much support as you'd deserve...

**Jungkook:** Says who? _[laughs a little]_ At least I have your support... _[soft voice]_ Do I have your support hyung?

**Taehyung:** Yeah you do... You drew me as a platypus-doctor, that was enough to make me your biggest fan. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Then it's fine for me, your support is enough to make me the most cheerful guy in the world, even more than Hoseok hyung if that is possible. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ That makes me so proud haha. _[...]_ Hey it's getting late... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah it's getting late. _[sighs]_ Sadly... I'll have to sleep if I want to wake up and go to work tomorrow haha.

**Taehyung:** Yeah same here... One last thing, you promise me you won't be scared of Jiminie anymore? I really want to see what your project is gonna look like.

**Jungkook:** Hehe! Okay I will, you cheered me up here, now I wanna do it so bad! Please rest well hyung you seem so tired.

**Taehyung:** That's great! You get some rest too okay? Try not to think too much.

**Jungkook:** Okay okay don't worry haha. See ya!

**Taehyung:** Good night Jungkook-ah! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was saying, I really like this chapter because in my opinion you really get to see just how close Tae and Kookie became without realizing it, they really trust each other enough to talk about those kind of things, about Jungkook having sex with a guy he doesn't know because he has trouble dealing with his feelings, about Taehyung who felt helpless because he couldn't do anything for his brother and all, and I really think it's important for them not to talk about cute stuff all the time you know? It's important for them to know that they are able to confide in each other and to be true to each other and I really like that. Anyway you'll tell us what you thought about it! :D  
> On a side note, Taehyung really hopes the 'person' Jungkook keeps talking about is him but so far it seems like an impossible dream, he's not being that obvious you know? Given his relationship with Kookie how is he supposed to hope that it could be him? Anyway.  
> I love you guys!
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Poor Jinnie thouuuugh, I'm happy he has Namjoonie now <3


	74. Wed, Jan 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's me again! (*Mark's voice in the background* Why you gotta be like this? Forget it...) Sorry this is me listening to too much GOT7 again. Anyway, here's tonight's chapter guys! We will be posting only this one cause the next one is looooong and it's gonna be really fun you'll see, we'll try to post it tomorrow cause it's very entertaining and cute haha. In the meantime, meet our cute mochis again! :D  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

hey hyung, how r u? Hope ur not working or something, we had dance class today and I talked to Jimin hyung and Jackson hyung. They were very happy, don't know why Jimin hyung hugged me like I just had a baby or something... but yeah it made me happy too so. Anyway, they invited me to have dinner with them friday night after practice they were so kind and told me not to be anxious or anything, I swear Jimin hyung was practically crying of happiness, never thought he'd get that... that? They are so cute 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
oh that's great jungkookie im so proud of u! told u they wouldnt bite 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah, sorry jiminie tends to get a little 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
clingy 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
but thats only because ur so adorable, he cant help it haha 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
ull get used to it 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
(im working tonight but thats fine for now, pretty calm) 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No they dont bite they r just... well... so kind. Thats overwhelming i think, im not used to that thats why Jimin hyung surprised me 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but its not a bad thing he is so sincere its so sweet 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not that cute i dont deserve him being so kind hyung plz haha 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting, stay strong even its calm! But that’s cool if we can talk a little 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
ah well its a good thing if u start spending time with them then 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
u need to learn that people can be nice to u 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
jimin and jackson wouldnt be that nice to u if u didnt deserve it 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah we can talk a little but if i disappear without warning u first its normal 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
but u must be used to it now 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahah im really something through ur eyes 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah i enjoyed talking to them i think it will be nice to have dinner with them, btw is it Jackson hyung or Jimin hyung who usually cooks? I would have said Jackson hyung but everything is possible with them 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U can disappear and come back its not a pb ill be there 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
yeah u are 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
anyway ur right jackson is the one who cooks haha 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
plus he cooks pretty well 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
jimin usually sits on the counter and they talk about their day 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
more like 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie talks and jackson lets him cause he loves to hear his baby voice haha 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
dont tell them i told u that, i dont think theyve noticed that themselves 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOD thats so cute I just fell from my couch 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont worry i wont tell them 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If 

00:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U tell me why u keep sayin im cute and if its an acceptable excuse 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
woaw if u think THATs cute ur just gonna die having dinner at their place 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
hmm 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
thats a tricky question 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
i guess the answer cant be that i just find u cute? 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
idk u LOOK cute so that already gives a cute impression 

00:01

|   
---|---  
  
plus idk ur always so apologetic and shy, and afraid that u might bother people 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
and ur funny too 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
idk ur just so sweet what do u want me to say, must there be a reason? 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Is it a pb to be apologetic and shy and afraid of bothering people? u always notice that like its something strange, but thats normal isnt it? u do the same, u ask me questions and then apologize if its too personal, u always ask me what im doing and if im at school or tired (and thank u thats cute) 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
its not a problem, its not something strange 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
well its not supposed to be 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
but its still unusual, some people just dont care 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
idk i guess im just cute based on those standards as well then 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
but i dont know its not the same vibes 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
im probably just a nice person 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
but ur adorable 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooooo, ur the one with a bad self esteem here hyung 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur not nice, ur too nice 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
and ur too cute 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and im gonna win this fight 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
haha noooo i dont wanna fight im sorry i take it back 

00:04

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to stop calling u cute 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
even though i know ill fail within like 24h 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not funny at all plus i bet i wont do anything until tomorrow that could be defined as cute try me ull see im a cold adult full of hormones 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
okay then plz show me the cold adult full of hormones then 

00:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wait lemme put something on my hair its messy 

00:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** sent a picture.  


00:08  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
kay i admit my defeat here 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
sorry dont take this the wrong way 

00:09

|   
---|---  
  
hot 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u i appreciate 

00:10  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur welcome 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
anytime 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
although the caption basically screams at me to call u cute again but yknow 

00:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U perv, u wanna call me hot that much? Then try me i might surprise u but one rule: give and take 

00:11  
  
---|---  
  
dude 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

00:11

|   
---|---  
  
im at work rn i cant do that 

00:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ahahahahaha ur so funny i thought u would say something like "dude, srly, no ur a baby i wont do that" but its more like "dude, srly, i cant rn but i will later" 

00:12  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


00:15

|   
---|---  
  
also im sorry if that wasnt clear 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
i never said ur a baby 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
just that u had a baby face 

00:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

00:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow not bad the bandana is so cool 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u say i have a baby face but when u smile like that u look like 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hum well lemme think 

00:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no maybe ur right, maybe im the baby face here 

00:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, i like bandanas when my hair gets a little too long haha 

00:23

|   
---|---  
  
no plz what were u going to say about my face? 

00:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

they look good on u 

00:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, ur handsome, thats what i was going to say 

00:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im sad im always the cute one 

00:24  
  
---|---  
  
wow thank u thats a lot of compliments 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
awwww dont be sad jungkookie, ill send u a cute pic soon if u want so ur not the only one 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ill wait for it then, im sorry hyung im gonna go im reaaaally tired, i gotta sleep so lets speak later okay? 

00:24  
  
---|---  
  
oh of course, guess its late now 

00:24

|   
---|---  
  
get some rest jungkook-ah, sleep well 

00:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Don't overwork urself too much and thank u its always so nice to chat with u hyung 

00:25  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, thank you for reading and taking some time to comment it's always soooo appreciated, and welcome to the new ones who just started reading hehe, we're so happy to see that so many people seem to enjoy what we do, let's hope we can keep going that way! :D  
> Taekook is strong guys, it's coming and it's strong. <3
> 
> -pompom


	75. Fri, Jan 29th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you! It's been a loong time! We are very sorry cause we wanted to upload this chapter Saturday night but we were tired and coding it was sooo long (we had to divide this first part in two parts to go faster) Anyway, we said "Oh it doesn't matter we can update on the weekend cause we will do it on Sunday night" but... yeah, AO3 had a little pb and we were trolled. All of us x)  
> So yeah, since we couldn't tell you anything we were reaaally frustrated so pleaaase if you want us to update you on how we are dealing with coding and when we will update and all this details, follow us on Twitter. We could, I don't know, show you what the code looks like, send you hints, troll you cause we are cruel and just speak with you cause it's funnier I mean, we are already chatting with two of you and it's so fun we love you <3<3  
> Plus I really want to (my little arrogant desire) know you more and interact with you with a funnier way hihi :D we have so much to say, and so much to show you <3  
> I'll add our Twitter accounts in the End Note again.
> 
> You're gonna like this chapter guys. Just sayin  
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


10:12

|   
---|---  
  
doesnt work as well as ur pouty face tho 

10:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Shit sorry 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Bugs 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No im quite sure ur face is cuter than my pouty face ur so cute here theres no comparison haha 

10:14  
  
---|---  
  
hmm dunno im still pretty sure i lose here though haha 

10:14

|   
---|---  
  
but i dont mind 

10:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hmm we'll need a judge here 

10:14  
  
---|---  
  
is there such a thing as a cuteness judge? 

10:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup someone whos used to cuteness, someone who will make a fair decision... u know who im talking about? 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
okay let me try something 

10:15

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec 

10:15

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** added **chimchim_busan1** to the chat. 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow hello guys, hi Jungkookie 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg u serious?! Why? 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hi Jimin hyung 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
im serious, werent u talking about him? 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
hey jiminie hope were not disturbing u? 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no of course not im havin fun reading ur conv wait a minute thats soooooo interesting 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
its not like theres a lot of things to read we started talking a few minutes ago 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwwww taetae ur so cute in that first pic send it to me tooooooooo i forgot to screenshot it im so sad 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well if u want me to be ur judge ill need a pic from Kookie too 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


10:18

|   
---|---  
  
there u go 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook u still there? 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jungkookie where r u? 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie? 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u think i scared him again? 

10:19  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwwww jiminie im sure u didnt dont worry 

10:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no of course u didnt 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im just trying to find a pic of myself... u know, a not cute pic 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but it seems like i dont have any 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihihihihi ur so cute the winner is Kookie!!! 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait i havent sent anything yet 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
hey can i choose the pic? 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what pic?! 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow, what pic? 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung, no 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow, taetae plz yes 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
plz jungkookie dont be mad at me 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


10:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

10:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH MY GOD THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN FROM YOU KOOKIE I'M MELTING FUCK IM SO SAD IM AT WORK I CANT SHOW IT TO JACKSON WAIT ILL JUST HAVE TO SEND IT TO HIM OHMYGOD KOOKIE OHMYGOD UR SO CUTE OMG 

10:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah i almost forgot: 

10:22  
  
---|---  
  
jiminiiiiiiiiiie ur gonna freak him out 

10:22

|   
---|---  
  
and i thought ur werent busy but arent u supposed to be working actually? 

10:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh u think im gonna freak him out? noooooo plz come back Kookie I love you don't goooww 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what? work? what is work? im more concerned about Jungkookie here 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well thank u guys, i think i might have invented a new shade of red u know 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think the whole class was looking at me 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwwwwwwww 

10:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwwwwwwwwww 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf guys? now ur turn Jimin hyung, send a selfie 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was supposed to be ur judge 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup i dont care lets choose another judge then cause u react just like ur best friend 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
owww yes jiminie u have to send something too! u can compete with jungkookie in the cute category, im giving up here haha 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i wont say no i love taking selfies but ur the cutest taetae never forget that 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u were the cutest until now anyway, cause with Kookie... 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, wait ill take one 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


10:25  
  
---|---  
  
awww so cute haha 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
but im sorry jungkookie still wins here imo 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
since im the new judge cuz i quit the competition: i declare myself third, jiminie second and jungkookie first 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg im so... omg 

10:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf?! why am i the one winning... u cheaters i should have known 

10:26  
  
---|---  
  
hey how can u be upset cause u won? 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
and jiminie how can u be using when u lost? 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
u guys i swear haha 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
also im gonna say smth that i may regret but 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook u can choose what the losers have to do now 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow good news now we can talk 

10:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u dont wanna know why i used those emojis cutie 

10:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow hey Jungkookie-ah didn't think u would say that 

10:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill think about ur punishment dont worry 

10:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg kookie 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
this conversation makes no sense thats awesome haha 

10:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah luv it too Kookie ur so funny im so sad u've never texted me befooore now that I know ur a cute baby i'll spam u and if u dont answer ill be very sad: sad like that 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah okay Jimin hyung we'll text don't be sad 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie dont make my jiminie sad right? 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
and jiminie dont spam him right? 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i really cannot harm someone as sweet as him and u know it haha 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

KOOOOOOKIIIIEEEEE 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae plzzzz lemme spam him with hearts! 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hearts r good u know, look he need hugs 

10:30  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie plz dont 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

10:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I found ur punishment u loosers 

10:30  
  
---|---  
  
hey were both ur hyungs here young man watch ur tongue 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
more like watch ur keyboard but whatever 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
what is it? 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont care 

10:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i thought about something kind cause, i cannot really force u to do something mean given the fact that ur my hyungs thats sad 

10:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so lets just say that u'll have to send an OLD pic of both of u when u were still in high school 

10:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats too easy 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie wanna do it? 

10:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

TOOOOO EASY 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
kay wait a sec 

10:32

|   
---|---  
  
here u go jungkookie, first day of high school 

10:35

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


10:35

|   
---|---  
  
haha my face is so weird here though 

10:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwww love this pic i know it by heart but still 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur face isnt weird hyung, plus u two r so cute wow 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i agree ur face isnt weird at all 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
fine fine i take it back im sorry 

10:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well, gotta go i have some things to deal with. It was nice to chat with u too even if i think that if i close my eyes ill see heart emojis everywhere see u tonight Jimin hyung and well, talk later Taehyung hyung? 

10:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup tonight Kookie 

10:37  
  
---|---  
  
sure jungkook-ah, i start early tomorrow but im not working today so that should do it 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
have fun tonight boys, jiminie don't make him run away kay? 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
and jungkook dont run away, just hide behind jackson hyung if u fear for ur life 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
(just kidding jiminie, u know i love you ) 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so meaaan cutie of course i wont make him run away well ill try, if i fail, Jackson will be there to hold him bc maybe im too much ... 

10:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay ill keep that in mind and Jimin hyung dont say that, i wont run away i want to come 

10:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg im so going to hug u 

10:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please dont break my bones 

10:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

10:38  
  
---|---  
  
ur adorable both of u 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
now jiminie shouldnt u go back to work? 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I will, just, u know, i have to say something to someone 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** left the chat. 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

sorry about that 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey, so, lets talk here cutie 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
talk about what? 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae dont play that game with me im not in the mood 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i reaaaally wanna talk seriously now, about Kookie ya know 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u two seem pretty close now, sending cute pics and all... never thought he would do that 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
weve been sending pics to each other since weve met yknow? 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
thats not 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
new 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
idk if it was a good idea to say that 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah. that was a good idea to tell me dont worry im not gonna remember it at all its just details u know... 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if i was a good bestie i wouldnt be teasing u. but sadly, im not, so... yeah thats quite interesting to see where ur relationship with him is going... 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
i feel like ur trying to tell me smth here 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no im not 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course i am 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

listen taetae. just tell me how u could have convinced him to talk to you again after what happened plz 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, u talk and send selfies and act all cute and lovey dovey like a fake couple u know 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
wtf were not like that??? 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
are we? 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, its fine, if 'what happened' refers to my birthday its okay its not a big deal 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
i get it that he was not in the mood to talk and that i was kinda spamming him 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
we just chat its not 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
what u said 

10:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

has he told u anything about what happened?! u said it was ok 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
he apologized, why? 

10:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh right, good im happy both of u r speaking 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
theres something ur not telling me 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
what is it jiminie?? 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nothing rly ur worrying for nothing taetae 

10:44  
  
---|---  
  
i can see ur ears turning red from seoul rn 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cutie i cant hide anything from u and u know that... just... its kinda personal and he told Jackson not to speak about it, i cant really tell u 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

10:45

|   
---|---  
  
is it smth about jungkook? 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
is everything okay? 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, dont tell me if he doesnt want ppl to know, just wanna know if everything is alright 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well hard to say, he seems cheerful and sad at the same time, depends on when i catch him 

10:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but dont worry about him Jackson is taking good care of him 

10:46  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
im glad to hear it 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
im glad he trusts jackson hyung enough to confide in him, that must help him a lot 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
im hoping 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae plz dont be mad he'll tell u in time, when it wont be too hard for him 

10:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but for now he can only talk to Jackson 

10:47  
  
---|---  
  
im not mad jiminie 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
im just a little frustrated 

10:48

|   
---|---  
  
its so weird not to be there i just cant know whenever hes not feeling okay 

10:48

|   
---|---  
  
he always seems fine when were texting but i guess im just stupid to assume it means hes fine for real 

10:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not supposed to be frustrated, he chooses to act like that, plus i think he doesnt want to bother ppl with his problems especially not someone he has never met that's why he may seem distant to u 

10:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it wouldnt have been the same if u... u know, saw each other daily or weekly 

10:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u would have acted just like him, u barely tell ME about your problems 

10:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz dont be sad about this 

10:49  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
dunno, ud think itd be easier to talk to someone u never met actually haha 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah ur maybe right, i probably wouldve done the same 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

maybe for u, maybe not for him i cant really tell 

10:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont know him well... yet 

10:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i swear tonight ill know like EVERYTHING about him i wanna hug him already 

10:51  
  
---|---  
  
haha, wish i could be there with u guys 

10:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont say thaaaaaaat 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae im taking u back home, ive just learnt how to fly 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i just have to spread my arms u know and shake my hands u see me? birdy!Jiminie is coming to rescue the lady in distress 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh shit, my coworkers have just seen me imitating a bird 

10:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe dont care 

10:53  
  
---|---  
  
haha birdy jiminie sounds like a thing 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
a cutie tiny little bird with a high pitch voice 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
u should get back to work jiminie, dont want u to be in trouble because of me 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
have fun at dinner with jungkook-ah tonight 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae ill never be in trouble bc of u ill talk to u tonight anyway, ull know everything just like u were with us cause ur always in my heart cutie 

10:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

take care of urself until then 

10:55  
  
---|---  
  
awww ur always in mine jiminie 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for work, fighting! well talk later 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

no dont be it was fun, plus i really need to get used to Jimin hyung haha he is so adorable 

13:02  
  
---|---  
  
ull get used to it quickly dont worry ;) 

13:02

|   
---|---  
  
u in class rn? 

13:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I hope haha 

13:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nop im having lunch and i dont have classes this afternoon so im taking my time :) u? 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats nice, do u have plans for the afternoon then? ;) 

13:05

|   
---|---  
  
im doing some cleaning rn, my house is a mess theres clothes everywhere haha 

13:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hmmm not really, wanted to rest a little and think about how i should do my project u know... 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know what its like, fighting! wanna chat a little then? 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oops asking for it is kinda awkward but... well i like chatting with u :) 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure, i like chatting with u too, thought u figured that hehe ;) 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
tell me more, u had new ideas for ur project? :) 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup i figured, thats nice to hear tho didnt think someone would say that to me someday haha 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, she said that (jimin) but it didnt end very well 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

didnt really have new ideas so far really, im counting on them. I mean, i think ill get inspired if i see them together 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
haha ur cute, ill say it more often then 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
and hopefully it wont end the same 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
ull tell me how things turned out with the two love birds, but im sure itll be just fine 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
just tell them if u feel uncomfortable ;) 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooowww im not. 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah it cant end the same way haha 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup ill tell u but maybe Jimin hyung will say everything to u as it happens he seems 10000 times more excited than me its so cute 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont think i can feel uncomfortable they r so natural even if Jimin hyung's world turns at a higher speed than ours haha, they r the kind of people ur naturally at ease with? just maybe itll be awkward cause, u know, im awkward and shy 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
itll be okay jungkookie, u can be yourself with them i promise 

13:12

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie doesnt realize that hes so 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
extra 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
sometimes haha 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
but thats just cause he has so much love to give and he cant say everything that comes through his mind 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
(also yeeeees u totally are) 

13:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup but i dont think its a pb just gotta get used to it haha he is so cute 

13:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can i ask u a question? dont remember if it was my turn but well there is something i might wanna know if u agree :) 

13:15  
  
---|---  
  
ok leys say its ur turn then, plz ask ;) 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not sure i should ask that but i wanted to know if u... like, knew Jimin and Jackson before they got together? 

13:16  
  
---|---  
  
well jimin of course i did 

13:17

|   
---|---  
  
but i met jackson hyung when they started seeing each other actually 

13:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay Jackson hyung told me its been like 5 years since they got together thats a pretty strong relationship :o 

13:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did they... change after going out with each other? like, their personalities? 

13:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(okay im sorry im being strange with those questions plz ignore them) 

13:18  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, they met when jimin and i were in high school haha 

13:19

|   
---|---  
  
but well ull ask them to tell u the whole story thatll be better 

13:19

|   
---|---  
  
honestly i think they both had (more like, still have) a very good effect on each other 

13:20

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie is more confident now, he doesnt mind what people might think of him, thats so nice, and he doesnt let people walk all over him now 

13:20

|   
---|---  
  
and jackson hyung, i didnt rly know him before, but i think hes grown more mature maybe? 

13:20

|   
---|---  
  
idk how to say this, he just used to be very careless like, joking around all the time and it was funny and all but a bit insensitive sometimes? 

13:21

|   
---|---  
  
now hes much more affectionate and caring yknow, hes much more responsible 

13:21

|   
---|---  
  
not just with jiminie, with everyone 

13:21

|   
---|---  
  
theyre like a full package now 

13:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats so nice and cute im happy Jimin hyung is more confident he deserves it 

13:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And im having a hard time picturing Jackson being careless, he seems so attentionate, with everyone 

13:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup ill ask them maybe hearing them talk about it could be nice to see and draw 

13:22  
  
---|---  
  
theyve been together for such a long time its actually weird for me not to picture them together now haha 

13:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hehehehe i understand they r always together it seems like u cant separate them, even physically 

13:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, u can ask me anything too if u wanna 

13:23  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm 

13:24

|   
---|---  
  
when did u become friends with yugyeom-ah? 

13:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

2 or 3 years ago, he moved from Seoul to Busan to study too and... well strange story 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we met at a party 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(sounds like a theme) 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and we were drunk so we ended up switching our phones (weird) bc we had the same coat 

13:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats what forced us to talk to each other 

13:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that, we thought we wouldn’t have to deal with each other again but we switched phones again 

13:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

trust me we've done that a lot at first, dont know why, just bc we had the same one i think 

13:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and well we played, we took pics, sent messages to ppl... those cliché things u know but it was fun haha and now we're friends 

13:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we r weird 

13:27  
  
---|---  
  
no waaaaay 

13:28

|   
---|---  
  
omg thats such an unusual story haha 

13:28

|   
---|---  
  
i mean except for u i think ive met all my friend the 'regular' way haha 

13:28

|   
---|---  
  
thats nice it ended up like this 

13:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well its normal for u i mean ur handsome and cheerful and natural, people come to u easily 

13:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look at me or Yug, we're soooo hard to approach, thats why my only friends r ppl i've met in a strange way haha 

13:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup im happy ive found him, without him i would have pb dealing with... everything? 

13:30  
  
---|---  
  
thats what best friends are for right? 

13:30

|   
---|---  
  
also i kinda think that meeting people in a strange way makes better stories to tell haha 

13:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah indeed haha ;) 

13:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and well yup funny stories to tell yeah 

13:31  
  
---|---  
  
kay so if u want to its ur turn to ask smth now :) 

13:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hmm lemme think 

13:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u said u were from Daegu right? Is Busan more like home than Daegu for u? 

13:33  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

13:33

|   
---|---  
  
didnt expect that haha 

13:33

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have a lot of memories from daegu 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
ive spent most of my life in busan 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
i have almost everything there 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah of course when i say home i mean busan 

13:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what is ur favorite place in Busan? 

13:35  
  
---|---  
  
hey thats cheating ;) 

13:35

|   
---|---  
  
but i forgive u cause the answer is kinda cliché and not interesting anyway 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
but i really like going to the beach 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
like 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
i dont really care where exactly 

13:36

|   
---|---  
  
we used to have that spot with jimin where wed go to take pics 

13:37

|   
---|---  
  
its not known from tourists haha 

13:37

|   
---|---  
  
plus thats like the first thing i remember from busan, thats what made it really different from daegu at the very beginning 

13:37

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah, the beach 

13:37

|   
---|---  
  
thats something really missing in seoul thats sad 

13:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo dont say its cliché, a lot of ppl from Busan think the same way, this beach is kinda something too 

13:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean, its beautiful i get it that u like it so much and thats a beautiful memory u know 

13:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yup capital cities sucks haha 

13:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U can ask me two questions if u want :) 

13:39  
  
---|---  
  
okaaaay 

13:40

|   
---|---  
  
so 

13:40

|   
---|---  
  
whats UR favourite place in busan? 

13:40

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaand 

13:40

|   
---|---  
  
whats ur favourite place in general, like the best place uve visited or idk? :) 

13:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow im sorry but im not very original either here, ive never travelled or anything so my answer will be the answer to both questions (u can still ask another one if u feel like ur betrayed haha) 

13:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, u came to my current workplace didnt u? the amusement park? Well thats my favorite place, cant really tell u why but it always has a positive effect on me plus i love seeing Busan from the top of the Big Wheel (nop not cheesy ive never been there for romantic purposes) 

13:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the mood, ppl having fun, the smiles, the games, nothing bad can never happen in such a place, thats why i love it 

13:43  
  
---|---  
  
awwww yeah thats a lovely place indeed! 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
it was really nice when we were there with yoongi hyung, time seems to just fly by haha 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
hey 

13:44

|   
---|---  
  
actually hum 

13:45

|   
---|---  
  
can i use my 'betrayal question' now? 

13:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah this place is awesome! 

13:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and of course u can ask go ahead :) 

13:46  
  
---|---  
  
u told me weve been there after jimins party right? 

13:47

|   
---|---  
  
why? 

13:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hum cant really tell u why... i mean im not in ur drunk selfs head but well, it was kinda my idea u know cause i work there and we went there cause it seemed fun 

13:48  
  
---|---  
  
yeah mustve been fun, i wish i remembered haha 

13:49

|   
---|---  
  
also im surprised my drunk self didnt take pics expect for that selfie 

13:49

|   
---|---  
  
what do u remember? 

13:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hahaha yeah well dont know what ur used to do when ur drunk but u were not taking pics 

13:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i think u remember how we met? i was supposed to come with Yug but he had something important going on and couldnt come, so i was a bit lonely, drinking by myself and u easily came to me as if we were supposed to meet 

13:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that was strange 

13:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, we talked 

13:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no, u talked and i laughed a lot 

13:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause ur a strange guy, but strange in the good way, u made me feel at ease and happy and i was drunk too so dont take that too seriously 

13:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, u talked about so many things and u kept telling me i was cute (like u were born to say that everytime haha) and u know how i react to u telling me im cute 

13:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i said i could show u that ur wrong and that i can be a stubborn adult u know? Yup, childish, i was drunk, drunk me is the worst 

13:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and we went to my workplace after midnight (it was closed this day) and we did many things in fact haha after that we got hungry and found a small restaurant that hadnt closed yet and we ate 

13:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that we came back to the party, well i didnt, i came back home 

13:53  
  
---|---  
  
omg yeah sounds like me haha 

13:54

|   
---|---  
  
i have some blurry memories yeah 

13:54

|   
---|---  
  
i remember u laughing i think :D 

13:54

|   
---|---  
  
but its more like 

13:55

|   
---|---  
  
sounds 

13:55

|   
---|---  
  
im such a mess when i drink i really shouldnt do that 

13:55

|   
---|---  
  
plus its not like it wouldve changed anything, id have come to see u even if i weren't drunk 

13:56

|   
---|---  
  
and id remember 

13:56

|   
---|---  
  
that sucks 

13:56

|   
---|---  
  
i hope u had fun with my drunk self then... sounds like it was fun, i have some good impressions left of that night so 

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
why didnt u want to tell me that u remembered? 

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
when we started talking i mean? 

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
u dont have to answer, its not my turn anyway, take it as a bonus question haha 

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont be so sad ull just have to come back someday and ill drink ur drinks instead of u and then be deadass on the floor drunk as fuck 

13:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was afraid u could just stop chatting with me cause... u know its kinda strange and u would have known 

13:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanted to keep something for myself so ull always come back maybe? 

13:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck thats selfish and odd im sorry 

13:59  
  
---|---  
  
awww thats so sweet... 

14:00

|   
---|---  
  
but rly jungkookie thats not why i started talking to u i promise 

14:00

|   
---|---  
  
i just think ur a very interesting person and i like chatting with u, i like that we can just talk about anything and its never a problem haha 

14:01

|   
---|---  
  
ur not selfish just 

14:01

|   
---|---  
  
i hope that u get it now that im not like that? 

14:01

|   
---|---  
  
i mean feels like im the one spamming u 24/7 and all so i should be the one afraid that u wouldnt come back actually 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
but hey did u just admit that itd be okay for us to meet irl next time i come to busan? 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
wait let me screenshot that 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooo of course i cannot see u like that ur so cool and kind im really happy u think all that... like am i really that interesting? anyway knowing all this makes me so happy thank u, dont know what to say haha 

14:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hum didnt say it will be okay tho, just supposed what would happen if u came and if we met 

14:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but not being able to see u makes me sad tho 

14:04  
  
---|---  
  
why wouldnt it be okay? 

14:04

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, it makes me sad too 

14:04

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont come back very often 

14:04

|   
---|---  
  
it kinda sucks if I dont even get to see u there 

14:05

|   
---|---  
  
itd be great to be able to say "nice to meet you" for real 

14:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u mean it? 

14:06  
  
---|---  
  
of course i mean it 

14:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? u rly wanna see me for real like in real life? 

14:06  
  
---|---  
  
yes i really do jungkook-ah 

14:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thank u hyung dont know why but im happy to hear that but yeah maybe i know why... like maybe? 

14:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i rly wanna see u too 

14:17  
  
---|---  
  
thats a lot of whys and a lot of maybes haha ;) 

14:17

|   
---|---  
  
hey promise me next time im in busan we do smth together kay? 

14:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i promise 

14:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i still owe u that bowling night right? 

14:18  
  
---|---  
  
i did not forget haha 

14:19

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait for that :) 

14:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Me neither 

14:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u think ull come back soon? 

14:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh maybe u cannot take days off like u want thats a shame 

14:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

forget what i said im getting a little stupid right now 

14:20  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its kinda complicated... 

14:21

|   
---|---  
  
but ill do my best 

14:21

|   
---|---  
  
i think i know when i can get some free time but nothings sure yet 

14:21

|   
---|---  
  
ill keep u updated ;) 

14:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay :) do not overwork urself too much, its not fun if u come exhausted we want u healthy 

14:22  
  
---|---  
  
aah but dont worry im always full of energy when im in busan 

14:23

|   
---|---  
  
honestly i could stay awake for days cause theres so much i wanna catch up on haha 

14:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute u making me feel so homesick even if im in Busan haha must be hard to live in Seoul... stay strong ull be back soon 

14:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill remember that when u come back hyung, u wont be able to say “Nooo not that im old and tired” cause u know im kinda full of energy too 

14:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, i gotta let u rest ill have to seriously prepare my work 

14:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** sent a picture  


14:24  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

14:25

|   
---|---  
  
yeah thats probably for the best i have to finish cleaning and im gonna work on my courses a bit cause if i dont do it now i probably never will 

14:25

|   
---|---  
  
plus when i start chatting with u theres just no stopping me haha 

14:25

|   
---|---  
  
but we talk later? 

14:26

|   
---|---  
  
ull tell me how things worked out with jimin and jackson? 

14:26

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


14:26

|   
---|---  
  
see u later jungkookie! 

14:27

|   
---|---  
  
(also u are u calling old here? ) 

14:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

14:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of corse we'll talk later 

14:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(also im callin YOU old u perv man) 

14:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

later hyung :) 

14:29  
  
---|---  
  
im so offended here 

14:30

|   
---|---  
  
ur the perv one 

14:30

|   
---|---  
  
im not performing stripteases for my bf 

14:31

|   
---|---  
  
best friend* 

14:31

|   
---|---  
  
boyfriend thats negociable 

14:32

|   
---|---  
  
tssssk kids those days though 

14:32

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah sorry i talk too much im leaving for real this time, bye bye 

14:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

everything is negociable when the price is high enough u know 

14:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good luck for ur revisions hyung :D 

14:33  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maknae Line conversation is the best idea we've ever had I just can't stop laughing when I read it x') Jimin is so extra I love him, Jimin is you, he is a fangirl. <3  
> I love Vmin, they are that type of friends you only dream of havin (except when you do have).  
> And the Taekook feels tho, you FINALLY know what happened that night, I hope you're not disappointed since they couldn't have done smt cliché cause I HATE CLICHE but the fact that they were so cute and fluffy is soooo good. And damn, don't you want them to meet already? It's so frustrating. Grr. (and yeah, JK saw Tae for the first time in the Park, then he saw him again with Yoongi. NOTHING BAD COULD EVER HAPPEN THERE YES) 
> 
> Okay I'll stop rambling, now you're all gonna follow us, and if you haven't got a Twitter, well, GET ONE NOW (I did bc of a fanfic in ao3, I wanted to follow the writer too it was in December, I've never regretted this choice. The best of my life) Hihi nooow I'm just kidding, I won't force you but you could miss smt just sayin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Here they are : [pompom_chan's twitter](https://twitter.com/yuuriachan) and [terfassa's twitter](https://twitter.com/naf_chan)


	76. Fri, Jan 29th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi girls! So today is the Taekook Day? Didn't know. Here we go with this chapter, I hope you'll like it.  
> I don't have so much to say, Monday afternoon we kinda wrote seriously our plot/scenario and we're happy to say that we know where we are going. Don't worry, we're still ahead of you, not in terms of time but in terms of "things happening" but everything happens quickly be patient.  
> We may be less active at the end of this week bc of a little exam incoming but we'll still be there.  
> And we started a sort of conversation in Twitter we other readers it's fun, please join us if you want, I swear you girls are the best I'm smiling like Youngjae all the time luv u <3 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey cutie, theres so many things u have to know, but first lemme just say something, he is still there, just wanted to tell ya some cute details first 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know Kookie came home, he brought us a present its so cute, he said he didnt want us to open it now 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so im dying to know what it is but i cant, Jackson is yelling at meee 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway i thought hed come with his tools or something but no, he isnt drawing us or taking pics, first he was just staring at us and well, Jacksonie and I were acting normal u know and he was answering when we asked him some random questions and sometimes he was staring at nothing with wandering eyes and he was smiling... dont know why but with that shy smile it seemed like he was looking at babies 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

am i a baby?!?! 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that he slowly began to open up u know, when he is his “normal self” he laughs a lot its like im discovering a new him 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH and did u know?!?!?! 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehehe im so happy i found a weakness in Jeon fucking Jungkook FINALLY 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he wanted to help Jacksonie in the kitchen but, well, he sucks at cooking... like, HE IS A TOTAL NOOOOB its so funny he was apologizing sometimes but he was so focused bc he wanted to help Jackson and all that was so cute i think i miiiiight have took secret pics of him being all focused 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i was like : "awwwww " Kookie is the baby i wanna adopt i think Jackson will agree that its a good idea :p 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and thats not EVEN the cutest!!! 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we ate u know, and its maybe hard to eat at someones for the first time so at the beginning he wasnt talking much but Jackson's food is so good his eyes were sparkling i swear 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think its been a long time since he ate something made for him im so heart broken rn 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

they say food u cook for someone is always so tasty 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AND TAETAE HE WAS TALKING TO MEEEEE I SWEAR I THINK I FAINTED TWICE 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont know how we ended up talking about you, but we were talking about u and... damn he got so soft he said he is afraid he might be bothering u with his poor self-esteem all the time i swear i may have cried a little maybe 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we talked about the past, about how we all met and Jackson showed him old pics and albums of us and wow like wow. 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well he is still with Jackson talking about random things they r the cutest but u know, he... is so cute 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gaaaah im fangirling so much but didnt think it would go so well, he is so interested in photography, arts and all its amazing to talk with him(even for me and im a scientist) plus he is so delicate and caring as if, if he touched something too vigourously it'll broke 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but well he is awkward too love that 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH MY GOD TAETAE 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH MY GOD THEY OPENED THE GIFT OH MY GOD 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH MY GOD KOOKIE IS OH MY GOOD LOOK AT THIS 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh shit. 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I just took a selfie with Jungkookie 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think ill need omg 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture  


22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Help me TAETAE IM DYING THIS GUY IS SO CUTE U SURE U DONT WANT TO MARRY HIM TOMORROW PLZZZ?!?! 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
WTF calm down i think u just broke my phone!!! 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
and just 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats a lot of information at once 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
hes so cute 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
like, the smiling thing and the cooking thing and the delicate thing ARE U SURE UR NOT MAKING ALL OF THAT UP? 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
how is one person just so adorable 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
just 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
urgh im so done 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
haha youre fangirling so much though thats so sweet 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
try not to faint too much sweetie, everything will be okay 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
but i think i wouldve reacted the same if i was here 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
like WHAT 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
the dolls are just 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
so adorable 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
did he srly make them? 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
this kid is 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
i swear thats 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie i wanna move back to busan 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
u guys are so sweet thats so unfaiiiiiiir 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
i swear im tempted to set that as my new wallpaper 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u MUST come back soon boy dont think i can handle his level of cuteness alone 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says “Hi hyung” to u because i think he understood i was chatting with u 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he says it with a soft little voice, smiling his eyes shut like OMG WHAT IS JUST HAPPENING 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait forget it 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just okay lemme breathe here, i need to calm down o.o 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
awww that must be so sweet... 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
why would u want me to forget about it? 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
and just 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
tell him i say "hi jungkookie" 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
(hi to jackson hyung too btw) 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no just okay yeah 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ehehe he smiled 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and Jackson says he wants u back soon~ 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i want u back soon too sweeheart ️ 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
ur adorable, the three of u 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
im really happy u had a great time 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
and that jungkook felt good with u guys 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure hes still young enough for u to adopt him though, sorry 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
ill be back soooooon i hope 

22:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah we r but ur the most adorable one o.o 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it would have been better with u tho 

22:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shhhhhh i can adopt whoever i want 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup i hope too ️️ 

22:59  
  
---|---  
  
hey btw u shouldnt stay on ur phone if ur guest is still here yknow? ;) 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
especially if u plan to adopt him 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup i know but seeing him made me miss u so much i couldnt handle it 

23:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway we'll talk later tonight if u can, im gonna hug him a little maybe this time i'll make him smile like u can without being here 

23:01  
  
---|---  
  
yeah tonight its gonna be complicated i have to go to sleep early... 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
but well talk in the weekend anyway ️️️ 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
why does seeing him make u miss me? 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
also 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
whats with me making him smile without being here, ive never seen him smile yknow that?? 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
selfies dont count 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

later cutie 

23:05  
  
---|---  
  
later?? 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
what 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
u never say that 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
dont 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
come baaaack 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey there, u still alive? ;) 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup ive just came back home didnt think i could stay there for so long haha im alive and in a very good mood both of them r so nice 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
thats great, im happy u had a good time there 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
did it inspire u for ur project? ;) 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thank u hyung 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I dont think ive ever been so inspired, they both r so adorable i dont have to think about how i can make them look like, they kinda impose their beauty and im just standing there witnessing their actions haha dont know if u'll understand this anyway 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
why r u thanking me? :/ 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
thats so beautiful what u say about them though haha 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
dont know if i really understand how it works in ur mind but i guess it means that u dont have to think about what ur gonna draw, it just comes naturally? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
idk i told u im not an artist 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont know u were sayin u were happy for me so i thanked u 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah pretty much, everything about them is so natural 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
thats great 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
23:41

|   
---|---  
  
oops sorry wrong manip 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
i should go get my glasses haha :o 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u tired hyung? u should rest :) we can still talk anytime 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
a little 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
i gotta wake up eaaaaarly tomorrow 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
but i wanted to make sure jimin hadnt suffocated u with hugs yknow 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur too caring hyung, ur the one going to suffocate me with all that, not Jimin-hyung 

23:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please rest id rather know ur sleeping, dont make urself tired bc of me :) 

23:44  
  
---|---  
  
ur so right im not gonna argue here haha 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u later? :) 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
u probably work tomorrow too, fighting jungkook-ah! 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
good night 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sweet dreams hyung :) i hope everything will be alright for u at work tomorrow 

23:47  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Taekook Day girls XD  
> Now I'm gonna sleep I love you all, kisses, hugs, Jungkook blushing and all those happy news.  
> See you <3<3<3
> 
> -terfassa being tired and wanting to say something but didn't know what (and sorry if there are still mistakes or typos T.T)


	77. Sat, Jan 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How are you guys? Yeah it's me again, I'm coming back with this chapter (some of you had a little preview on Twitter, I hope you weren't too distracted from work/studies haha.) Anyway, I don't have much to say, I'm reaaaaally happy you are more and more following this fanfic o.o look, we could do 1000 Kudos within 2 months (we have 9 days left) it could be soooo awesome <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

fuck u man ill let ur keys in ur mailbox before going to work tomorrow morning if u dont come back 

23:19  
  
---|---  
  
its taehyung again 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
u may want to 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
add a big warning like /!\ next to my name or next to his just to be safe maybe? 

23:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck im sorry taehyung 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i missed the hyung 

23:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kinda awkward id rather call u just taehyung, or just hyung but both are strange 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

23:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what u want me to add next to ur name? 

23:26  
  
---|---  
  
both r fine with me 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
idk what do u think is the biggest difference between me and him? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he fucks me, u dont 

23:29  
  
---|---  
  
add the platypus emoji next to my face 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
like 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
taehyung 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
taeyang 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no useless 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill probably delete him anyway 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
yeah that works too 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
probably more efficient 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry for this again, cant see very well rn im sorry 

23:35  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine i dont mind being yelled at instead of ur fuck buddy 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
just make sure he gets the message too eventually 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
why cant u see well? tired? :/ 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He isnt my fuck buddy anymore i think... what a shame 

23:38  
  
---|---  
  
i dont get it why did u tell him to go fuck himself if u dont wanna stop? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
and if u do want to stop why do u think its a shame u did? 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur asking too many questions i gotta headache man 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
ok easier question then 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
r u alright? 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup totally fine 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur working rn arent u? 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
no im not, started at 5:30 this morning but i left around 6pm 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
what about u? 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
what r u up to then? 

23:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u had a nice afternoon tho? 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was supposed to meet taeyang, didnt work it out, drank but didnt change anything, he got upset and left 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck here i am telling u this shitty story thats not interesting 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
oh wow nice evening 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
well 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
ur obviously not 'totally fine' then... 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
wanna talk about it? 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah indeed im having so much fun thats amazing im laughing my ass off rn 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what do u wanna say? 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have u ever smoked? The smell is so disgusting thats not very attractive 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
right 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
okay so 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
nevermind 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
no ive never smoked 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
why u ask? 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i think i cannot smoke, taeyang smokes a little and i cant breathe when im at his place 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

never start smoking tho cause if we meet 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well this will never happen anyway ull hate me by then 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
i dont plan to start smoking in the near future dont worry 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont see why id hate u either 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
why do u think id hate u?? 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im tired i wanna sleep in my bed, sleeping in ur own bed is a gift from god 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bc when u can sleep it means ur not overthinking 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good then dont smoke! 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
then go home and sleep in ur bed and stop overthinking things 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
overthinking never works 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
it never helps, just makes u worry even more 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
and u totally dodged my question again but ur drunk so im gonna pretend that didnt happen 

00:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im drunk fuck it if i wasnt i wouldnt have messed up with ur name as if u were like taeyang damn 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And hearing “dont overthink” from u of all people makes me wanna laugh 

00:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But my head hurts so i wont 

00:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i dont wanna go home its farther from work than here 

00:02  
  
---|---  
  
idk what to say here im not exactly an expert in how to deal with the drunk you 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
guess u cant sleep then hm? 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good night im gonna, u know, not sleep in not my bed 

00:05  
  
---|---  
  
yeah okay 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
get some rest 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
tell ur sober self to send me smth in the morning to make sure hes alright okay? 

00:06

|   
---|---  
  
good night jungkook-ah 

00:07

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm in a good mood I'll tell you this : when Jungkook had sex with Taeyang he messed up with the names too not because they look alike, more like because he couldn't help but think about Taehyung.  
> Good night girls.


	78. Sun, Jan 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm posting this from my phone cause we have a mock exam in like 5 mins haha  
> Can't talk too much, just gonna repeat what terfa said: if you have Twitter come with us it's fun, we're doint chapter previews and all now hehe :D  
> Enjoy the chap guys!  
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

good morning hyung i hope im not disturbing u like yesterday night im sorry for mistaking u with Taeyang and im sorry for what i told u i hope ur not mad at me, but if u r its normal im really sorry im such a mess 

07:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have a nice day 

07:34  
  
---|---  
  
how long r u gonna do this? 

07:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry 

07:37  
  
---|---  
  
dont apologize to me u didnt do anything to me 

07:37

|   
---|---  
  
im not the one whos hurt here, u realize that? 

07:37

|   
---|---  
  
just 

07:37

|   
---|---  
  
yeah sure u sent me a message i wasnt meant to receive but thats fine i dont mind so much 

07:38

|   
---|---  
  
im glad actually, if u hadnt i wouldve never known that u were feeling so down rn 

07:38

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, i know that im no one, u dont owe me anything and its not like i could do anything to help 

07:38

|   
---|---  
  
the thing is i really want to help, but nothings gonna change if u dont start helping urself 

07:39

|   
---|---  
  
do u realize that what ur doing is not helping u feel better? 

07:39

|   
---|---  
  
i never see u, i know that ur not always telling the truth and thats normal i mean were texting its not like u had to be honest with me 

07:39

|   
---|---  
  
but i still know that ur actually feeling worse, how is that possible? 

07:39

|   
---|---  
  
i wanna help u jungkook and sometimes i feel like u want me to, but sometimes i feel like ur shutting me out 

07:39

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont know what to do, im kinda lost here 

07:40

|   
---|---  
  
what do u expect me to do? 

07:40

|   
---|---  
  
what r u even gonna do with taeyang now? 

07:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

honestly id love u to forget about all this, but u wont. Dont be mad, ur not “no one” like u said, ur important to me but i dont think its a good idea to share this with u, especially u 

07:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur too cute i swear im okay i dont need help or anything ur just mistaking ur work and the funny conversations u have with me 

07:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but thank u for caring it makes me rly happy even if ur caring for nothing haha 

07:44  
  
---|---  
  
seriously youre 

07:44

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

07:45

|   
---|---  
  
dont u dare hang up on me 

07:45

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook]_  
  
**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : Taehyung]_  
  
**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ H... Hyung why are you calling me?  
  
**Taehyung:** Why does it always end up like this? With you telling me that I care only because I care about everyone or because that's my job? Do you think I'm like that with every person I meet? Or with patients? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I cared because I care about you for who you are? Although I'm not sure what "who you are" means cause you said before that you felt like you could be yourself with me yet I know you're not, not always. Why are you being like this, keeping everything for yourself? You're not alone you know that?  
  
**Jungkook:** I... I'm so sorry f-... For making you care so much and... Like... It makes me so happy to hear you say that I'm not alone, maybe I'm so used to being alone that even when people like you try to... Help? _[sighs]_ Yeah, help me I... Cannot see it I mean... I'm grateful you know you're always so nice but... This time I really cannot... The thing is I... You? You... You might... No it's more like I can't talk to you about this even if I... _[pauses]_ But thank you hyung for hearing me say all this awkward shit _[laughs awkwardly]_  
  
**Taehyung:** Hey it's fine, I'm the one who should be sorry I mean... I don't want to force you to talk about anything if you don't want to, please don't see it that way, I just want you to know that whenever you feel like you need to talk I'll be there to listen okay? Now I guess I'm probably not the best person to do that cause it's not like I was... I don't know you probably don't want to talk about your problems with some annoying guy that's messing up with your Snow logs. _[awkward laugh]_ But have your tried with someone your might have a more... Suitable relationship with? Like, I don't know, Jackson or Yugyeom? They're closer to you, maybe it's easier for you to open up to them... I'm sorry if I'm being useless and annoying, and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, maybe I shouldn't try so much but... I don't know, it hurts that you just can't seem to see what you're worth. _[sighs]_  
  
**Jungkook:** I'm... _[sounds]_ No you're absolutely not annoying, you are not useless Taehyung! _[speaks faster]_ I'm... I'm not worth all this I mean... You care so much, what can I say, what can I do? You seem to... Overestimate? Yeah, overestimate me I think, I'm just a guy and I'm so normal that I suck at dealing with my little problems but... Really I don't want you to feel that, to say that, you're... _[calms down]_ Thank you hyung, sorry for panicking a bit. _[awkward laugh]_  
  
**Taehyung:** I don't think I'm overestimating you Jungkook-ah, I'm sure you're a great kid, you just have a lot of things to deal with... I don't know, you'll just have to prove me wrong next time I'm here I guess? But I don't think what I'll see will make me change my mind about you. _[small laugh]_ You're working today aren't you?  
  
**Jungkook:** I hope it won't be worse for me haha, you're too kind hyung that's... Yeah you're too kind. _[giggles]_ Yeah. _[sighs]_ I was trying to pick up my things and go, long day as usual, I'm sooo tired I don't want to work. _[laughs]_  
  
**Taehyung:** Aww, fighting Jungkookie, it'll be alright! Also why... No nevermind forget about it, it's not important. _[chuckles]_ I'm supposed to go to work soon as well... _[sighs]_  
  
**Jungkook:** Then good luck for work hyung, I'll let you go. _[laughs]_ Don't want you to be late because of me.  
  
**Taehyung:** Good luck for school, and don't worry I'm not late. Yet, haha. _[…]_ See you soon Jungkook-ah, have a good day, and don't forget what I told you okay?  
  
**Jungkook:** Thank you. _[giggles]_ Soon then! Okay hyung I won't forget.  
_[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

hey hyung, r u busy rn? 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
didnt want to wake u up too early but im on a break here and dont know when the next one is gonna be 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey, no I’m not busy, just woke up a few minutes ago, Jimin is still sleeping 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Whats up? 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
can i call u rn please? 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
but jimin must not hear about this 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
yet 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
kay? 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


  
**Jackson:** _[calling: Taehyungie]_  
  
**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jacksonie]_  
  
**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey hyung!  
  
**Jackson:** Okay what’s going on? Last time someone asked me “can I call you but Jimin can’t hear that” I had a headache for like two weeks.  
  
**Taehyung:** What? No it’s not a big deal really, it’s good news actually. Why, who gave you a headache for two weeks?  
  
**Jackson:** Long story. Anyway, I’m glad, what are the good news?  
  
**Taehyung:** Hum… I don’t know if you know but I’ve been having some lectures lately, exams coming and all. Mostly symposium, lots of them were in Seoul but one of my teachers who used to work there moved back to Busan like a year ago... Anyway, long story short me and a few other students will come to Busan next week for a few classes and I called because I have a flight on Wednesday morning and I wanted to know if you could come pick me up at the airport?  
  
**Jackson:** Oh! Hey that’s so cool, Jim-...  
  
**Taehyung:** Shhhhh! I don’t want him to know, I wanted to keep it a surprise, don’t shout you’re gonna wake him up.  
  
**Jackson:** Right, sorry. _[chuckles]_ Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, when should I pick you up?  
  
**Taehyung:** The plane is supposed to land at 07:10, is that okay for you?  
  
**Jackson:** Urgh you’re gonna make me wake up at dawn, I hate you.  
  
**Taehyung:** Yeah I love you too hyung. _[kiss sound]_  
  
**Jackson:** Tsk you’re too cute, I can’t even blame you. _[exaggerated sigh]_ It’s gonna be fun, can’t wait to see Jiminie’s reaction!  
  
**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Yeah, can’t wait either hyung! See you soon then, won’t hold you for much longer, enjoy your Sunday!  
  
**Jackson:** Sure, you too Taehyung-ah, see you soon! _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG BUT WEDNESDAY IS IN 3 DAYS IS TAEHYUNG REALLY COMING?  
> (Just kidding, we wrote that like 2 weeks ago, we know what's happening of course hehe)  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	79. Tue, Feb 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are Tuesday night. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone and their comments! Sorry if we are less active, we have so much things to deal with, but we read every comment carefully you know. We were happy to see you wonder about who's gonna top for example that's why comment section is the best x') ! Love you guys, I hope you'll like this little chapter :)
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a gif  


19:02

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats so stylish 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hi hyung how r u? Hope ur not too tired with work 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeaaah thats cool, im sad i cannot do that i should train more 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
im fine, next few days are gonna be pretty light so thats cool 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
yeah im sad i cant do that either, too scary + not enough muscles 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
but im pretty sure jackson hyung could do that, maybe he can give u some tips 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow cool ur lucky! Enjoy ur few days then, u should rest and have fun 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that makes two of us then 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U think? Ive never seen him do that ill ask him tomorrow bc if he can, he'll have to teach me 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i will dont worry 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
u should totally ask him tomorrow, hed be happy to help u, he taught jiminie how to do stuff like that 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

good 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup ill do so, sounds interesting 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
nice! 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
how is uni going btw? 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well normal as usual dont have much to say just art stuff u know 

19:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u? u said u had exams? 

19:11  
  
---|---  
  
actually no i dont rly know much about art stuff haha 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
ill have a few exams but its in april, its just that those last few weeks were having some courses again, didnt have any since last summer so its weird 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its normal haha 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh then good luck with it ull certainly pass 

19:13  
  
---|---  
  
do u have like, exams though? i dont even know what sort of classes u have 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
i shall hope so, but tbh after six years its more like a formality haha 

19:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we had exams in the first couple of years for like art history and things like that, now its more like art projects 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

amazing thats so cool 

19:15  
  
---|---  
  
oh cool, and is it like, drawing only or do u have photography stuff as well and all? 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

We're not restricted, we have themes and we can do whatever we want... photography was more like a hobby, i love that but i dont think im good at it 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
oh... why would u think that? 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know, a feeling, ive never really tried anything serious anyway, just took pics for fun... 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
well cant say, ive never seen what u can do haha 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
but u should try again someday, maybe ull find yourself a new passion 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha yeah thats true 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Someday maybe yeah dont really want to rn, id rather draw Jackson-hyung 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
sure, how is it going btw? 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I might finish it by the end of the week i think, i wanna show it to him friday at dance practice 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
srly? 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats fast 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I drew all day yesterday cause i didnt have any classes and now im drawing too, thursday afternoon im free as well so ill finish it 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
thats awesome 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah im so curious 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
wonder what jacksons face looks like in a drawing 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
that must be soooo difficult 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh you wanna see what it looks like? 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
well 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
if u dont mind? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah why not! Ill show u when i finish it 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
yeay! 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
hes gonna fangirl like crazy when hes gonna see that 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
JIMIN is gonna fangirl like crazy 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey dude uve never seen any of my drawings why u saying they're gonna fangirl?! 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope theyll like it tho, i think Jimin hyung is fondly in love with Jackson hyung's smile 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i may have tried to draw it and dont tell Jimin hyung plz 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
dont dude me dude, plus ive seen 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
hm 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
ha! 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
ive seen ur drawing of ur friend namjoon and that was awesome 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
hehe 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah if u went for jacksons smile jimin is gonna melt 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
and i just know their gonna fangirl 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
honestly u could draw them a triangle and theyd still fangirl cause ud be adorable 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont u adorable me u adorable they dont have to like what im doin just bc i did it 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And that drawing of Nam's wasnt really something u know 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sure i can draw better 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ill try my best with Jackson-hyung 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
hey i saw what u did there 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
also WAIT 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
u drew my platypus doctor and u also said it was 'nothing' 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
cant even imagine what its like when u try to do 'something' 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
im sure hell like it jungkookie, dont worry 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

“something” isnt something u can define, as an artist u think ur art is “something” when ur completely satisfied with it. But im rarely satisfied, i hope one day ill be able to draw “something” i hope 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
oh u seem rly hard on urself 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
but im sure ull do something 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
im even sure ull do something beautiful 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no im not dont worry its normal, every artist has his own vision of his work 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup hope that too thanks hyung i hope someday ill be able to draw u too, if i could ever see u again 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
ud like to draw me? 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I want to answer yes but it seems like its not the good answer? 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course i want to 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no thats a good answer but 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
why? 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hahaha dunno, why not? 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Artist thing, cant explain it 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
oh is that so? 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
okay thats 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
idk i think i have a pretty normal face haha 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
not like jackson or jiminie or even my hyung yknow 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dude ur so blind 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
heeeeeey~ 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
stop using my words against me srly 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha why not they r so accurate 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
yes but when I say them u dont believe it 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then believe ur own words when i say them and maybe ill believe u 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
draw me and maybe ill believe u 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Challenge accepted 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But cant rly draw u if i cant see u so... 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
dont worry i think ill come back to busan soon 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well we'll see, u'll have to tell me when u come back 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
"we'll see" what does that mean? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U said “soon” so i say “we'll see” if soon for u means in 2 or in 19 months u know 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
u crazy its already been too long since last time i came 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
nah way sooner than that hopefully 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How often do u usually come? 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
id say around every 2 months when im lucky and maybe like every 4 months when im not 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh didnt think u came back so often, do u manage to get long holidays? 

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
i usually try to take a full week around may or june 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
the weathers usually nice and its not full of tourists yet 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah thats nice u can rest a bit its cool 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
yassssss 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, what do u usually do when ur on holidays? 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

When im not at my parents i spend time with Yug or just work more cause i dont really have something to do, or friends, or family to visit so 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh kay 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
where do ur parents live? 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

here in Busan but far away from the university 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
dunno just wondering 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ok okay 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
hey im sorry i know its still early but i need to take a shower and i have a few things to sort out after that 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
plus i wake up way too early for my own good tomorrow morning 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
but we can talk after ur dance class or smth if u feel like it 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah okay have a nice shower and work well tomorrow morning! 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We can talk later why not, see ya 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
bye jungkook-ah, sleep well, and good luck for your project 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thank you 

20:11  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jungkook doesn't know Taehyung is coming (¬‿¬)


	80. Wed, Feb 3rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not going to talk much here, it's noon here and I'm hungry haha but we noticed that it was a good time of the day, most people are awake :P  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, some interesting things are coming soon...  
> Bye bye!  
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey taetae u there? 

07:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn ive just woken up and im alone in our bed, and its too early, im the one who usually wakes up first 

07:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like that i can wake him up by kissing him u know and we get aaaall fluffy and cuddle for nearly half an hour before rushing for work 

07:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but today im all alone... thats suspicious 

07:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive searched for my Jacksonie all over the place, he isnt here 

07:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he left a word on the bathroom mirror saying he'll be back soon and that i shouldnt worry bc he loves me that much 

07:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i worry that much 

07:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae im so scared rn, im used to spend my mornings in his arms im so sad im gonna hug my pillow and just stay in bed and wait for him 

07:07  
  
---|---  
  
awwww jiminie youre breaking my heart here poor sweetheart 

07:17

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry im sure hell be back soon, maybe hes just out for a run or smth 

07:17

|   
---|---  
  
hes not gonna leave u alone for too long, im sure ull get pleeeenty of hugs when he gets back home 

07:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah maybe he went our to buy something for breakfast? i told him we were out of chocolate and he knows i like that 

07:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill just wait anyway, ive nothing better to do, its not like i could hug u either so i wait 

07:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like im always waiting for u to come back u know i miss u 

07:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

waiting sucks i hate that 

07:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

when i want something i must have it right away 

07:19  
  
---|---  
  
awww thatd be so sweet of him to go get u smth for breakfast 

07:20

|   
---|---  
  
must be smth like that, sounds like smth hed do 

07:20

|   
---|---  
  
also dont say thaaaaaaaaat~ im feeling so guilty for not being there with u rn 

07:20

|   
---|---  
  
look this is me virtually running to hug u 

07:21

|   
---|---  
  
─=≡Σ((( つ ◕o◕ )つ 

07:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I would love to have u here for my birthday, i could pack u in my bag and take u to work with me and we would gossip about everything (Jungkook) 

07:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so desperate, i love dreaming about u coming back but u never come back im so saaaad 

07:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hug me plz im waiting 

07:21  
  
---|---  
  
im a bit tall to fit in ur bag 

07:22

|   
---|---  
  
but look heres a pic to make u feel better cause i cant be here for real 

07:22

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


07:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

07:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awwwwwwwww yeah im better now im just gonna stare at it while waiting for my boyfriend to come back home 

07:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u working taetae? i should probably let u concentrate? 

07:24  
  
---|---  
  
nah im not working dont worry i still have about 20 mins free i think 

07:24

|   
---|---  
  
just wait a sec im gonna go get some stuff to eat for breakfast 

07:25

|   
---|---  
  
kay im back 

07:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


07:34  
  
---|---  
  
thanks sweetie 

07:34

|   
---|---  
  
still in bed? u dont wanna get ready for work even if jackson hyung is not here yet? 

07:35

|   
---|---  
  
(also just how can u look like that when uve just woken up ) 

07:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur welcome cutie 

07:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no dont worry ive put some random clothes on when u went to get food 

07:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im naturally handsome its normal 

07:36  
  
---|---  
  
ow great feeling better then? 

07:36

|   
---|---  
  
(of course u are ) 

07:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well... id rather say it in the arms of my missing boyfriend but yeah i feel better 

07:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

07:39  
  
---|---  
  
so many ““ haha 

07:40

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry he wont be missing for much longer 

07:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why u sayin this? 

07:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait gotta go someone is knocking on the door 

07:41  
  
---|---  
  
sure u do that sweetie, ill be waiting for u 

07:42

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine someone knocks on your door and you open and it's fucking Kim Taehyung. x_x  
> Hey almost 1k kudos by the way, fighting fighting!  
> See you soon kids!
> 
> -pompom


	81. Wed, Feb 3rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter is very special and very important I'm gonna talk in the end notes.  
> Just one thing you need to know: speaking of experience, you can still text with someone if you're sitting just next to him/her.  
> That being said, enjoy the chap!  
> See you soon~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# ihatesnakeu, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TAEHYUNG WAS COMING TO BUSAN 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
I'm so sad he should've danced with us 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
Why is he waiting by the door? 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
Jimin-ah why do you look like you've just seen a dead person why isn't Taehyung hugging you already? 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

HOSEOK TODAY IS A HISTORICAL DAY YOU SHOULD ENJOY THE VIEW 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

btw i knew he would come, im the one behind this MEMORABLE DAY 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no, it was Jackson 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

BUT ANYWAY LOOK AT HIM LOOKING AT JUNGKOOKIE THIS IS AMAAAAAZING 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
Huh? What are you talking about did you guys plan something? 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
Why would he be looking at Jungkookie? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
Why didn't he say hi to me???? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
Jimin I'm sad I haven't seen him for sooooo long and he's ignoring me 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
Why is he ignoring me? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
And YOU? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
Why doesn't he just go with Jackson and Jungkookie if he wants to learn that flip thing? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
Even though we both know he can't do that 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey u asking too much questions im lost man 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

let me focus on my Taetae seeing Kookie for the first time and Kookie not realizing he is here nheheheehehehehe 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
First time seeing Jungkookie? 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
Now that's interesting 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
Sweaty Jungkook is a good first impression just saying 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
But wait didn't they leave together from your party a few months ago? 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
Ow seems like I've been missing on a few things about our cute Taehyungie now 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Man its complicated ill have to explain everything to u some other day, come to our place sunday afternoon and we'll spend the rest of the day updating u 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But just so u know Kookie is maybe interested in Taetae, and maybe Taetae is “maybe” a little “interested” in Kookie and its their first time seeing each other for real cause the first time Taetae is not drunk 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but ull just have to watch Taetae and see for urself, i mean, look, have u ever seen taetae looking at someone like that? thats perfect 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AND U HAVENT SEEN KOOKIE REACTING TO SOMETHING RELATED TO TAETAE 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah sweaty Kookie is hot good first impression 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah I'll come and you'll have to update me on everything, WHY AM I NOT BEING UPDATED I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
Plus I love gossiping you know that 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
OH 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
Jackson is filming Jungkook so he can see the move better? 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
Jungkook is doing good, didn't think he'd be able to try so soon 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
Taehyung looks so starstruck right now 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooooo ur our friend, just everything happened rly fast and that was complicated for us too but u know, we only see u in dance class and u basically make us sweat like hell its not something obvious to think about tae and kookie 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i love gossiping with u too hobi 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its our golden kookie he is good at everything except cooking of course and i understand why taetae is so amazed i mean if i wasnt with Jackson i would be too 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no i would still be with Jackson in my dreams 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he was meant to be mine 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway lets talk about our bunny and his shy stalker 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
Awww you're such a cutie Jiminie 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
Wait 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
Jackson is coming back 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
21:02

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ihatesnakeu, chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

**ihhatesnakeu** added **sasss_incoming94** to the chat. 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowowowowo  
wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwowowowowo  
wowowowowowwowowowo 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
Okay give me a second to read all that boys. 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

just dont be so obvious okay we gotta be quiet if tae sees us talking he'll suspect something 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
Babe you're the one that's been fangirling for the past 5 mins 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
And awwwwww I love you too! 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway let's go back to business now. 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

BUT LOOOOOOOOK HOW TAE WANTS TO APPROACH KOOKIE BUT DOESNT WANT TO DISTURB HIM WHILE HE IS WATCHING HIS VIDEO PERF 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u too babe more than everything, even more than gossiping 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
OMG Tae is gonna go see Jungkook BEFORE SAYING HI TO ME? 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
But look at him awwww, looks like high school Taehyungie hehe 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOD HE WALKS IN KOOKIES DIRECTION 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOD 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG KOOKIE HASNT SEEN HIM HE IS TOO FOCUSED ON HIS VIDEO 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OW HE IS DRINKING WATER. HOT 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
Hey 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
But yeah kinda hot. 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah sexy 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOOOOOODDDD I THINK IM GONNA LIKE OMGGG 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He is getting soooo close im gonna explode 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
OMG COLLISION IN 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
5 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
4 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
3 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
2 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
1 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Aaaaaand 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

HAPPY NEW YEAAAARRRRR 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
Oh I'm sad Jungkookie didn't notice him 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Wait give him a sec 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Did Taehyungie say something? 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Don't think so, he's just watching the video Jungkook's watching above Jungkook's shoulder but WHY ISN'T JUNGKOOK NOTICING? 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Oh 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
He noticed 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
Oh fuck 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
This is so weird 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
Jiminie babe you okay? 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Have u seen them? 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey maybe im dreaming too i cant believe whats happening 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

LOOOOOOOK 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg taetae is... ow no 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Look 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

At 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Speechless Kookie 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plz 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

This 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Is 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

The 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Most 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Beautiful 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
Is Jungkook usually this pale? 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Cute i mean 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thing ive ever seen 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think hes spilling water on his neck cuz he forgot he was drinking 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
I think Taehyung said something like "Told you it was a nice move" 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
"Told you"???? 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

TOLD YOU?!? 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
How so????? 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
This is 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
So cute 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
They're not talking why aren't they talking? 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jungkook is Jungshook 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He cant talk 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
OMG 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
Poor baby 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He has to process everything 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Poor cutie 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He is afraid of the sweetest guy on this planet 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
You're the sweetest guy on this planet babe 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
I'm the sweetest guy on this planet 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just shut up u're both so not funny 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
21:09

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How could u move back from taetae when he is so sweet and smiling and cutie and 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OHMYGOODNESS 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
I think Jungkook is panicking right now 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

KOOKIE IS PINK 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

NO RED 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

LIKE A TOMATO 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I THINK HE LIKES TOMATOES 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow now he is purple 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck he is turning into a gay rainbow 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
You're exaggerating babe haha 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
He's so not 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I think his brain broke 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We should call a doctor 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow or just let taetae kiss him u know 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
Taehyungie is a doctor 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
Wait wait guys 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
Let's calm down we should try to listen to what they say 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
OMG 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
JIMIN YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT? 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Is he breathing? 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im worried 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
He's breathing don't worry 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
I think he just doesn't know what to say 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
And Taehyungie is being so cute haha 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
They're so awkward 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Talking is easyyy! He should propose or something 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or maybe not now 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just u know, have sex first? 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U dont marry someone who sucks in bed 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah sounds like a plan they should try 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

But I think they r both good 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
OMG guys 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Like, Kookie's arms and Taetae's experience 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
Taehyungie can teach him what to do with those arms 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
OMG GUYS 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nhehehehehehe yeah 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
They're like 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
Five meters away from us 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

distance is not a problem they can do it here in front of me it wont be a problem u know 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow look taetae is getting closer again 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
Why is Jungkook so scared? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
Taehyung is such a sweetheart making jokes and all nothing to be scared of 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
Long story 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OMG JACKSON LOOK HE SMILED 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

JUNGKOOK SMILED 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

HE SMIIIILED 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
Awwwwwwwww bunny smile 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

SSMMMIIILEEEDDDDD 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

GAAAAAAAH IM DYING HELP MEEE 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
That's so sweet haha 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Shit i wanna know what they r talking about 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im so frustrated 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
It's easy to get natural around Taehyungie 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
Okay let's try to listen 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well im happy to announce u that im officially gonna have to get new teeths that was so sweet i swear they hurt so much 

21:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

they r so cute talking to each other like that, kookie couldnt look at taetae and was just staring at the floor and taetae was just being himself, making him feel at ease 

21:15  
  
---|---  
  
Ok just 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
It's funny and cute and all but are you guys serious about them? 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
As in a real 'them'?? 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
That's 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
Potentially 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
Eventually an option 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
Maybe 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well its not like id be the one to separate them cause, u see, taehyung and jungkook is the definition of ‘cute couple number two’ 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause the first one is jimin and jackson of course 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u get what i mean 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well somehow its almost sure that feelings r there, but honestly there were doubts but actually i think its not doubts anymore 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
Babe I don't know if you can talk about feelings on Taehyungie's side I mean they barely 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
Wait no I take it back I don't think I've ever seen him looking at someone like that 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
Okay there's just so much potential here 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
Yeaaaaah~ 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know taetae better than myself, im living in his head so i really think there could be something 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

his eyes r so sweet, im melting 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and kookie is so awkward, even more than usual ive never seen him so... wow 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

blushing and all 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
Did I just hear 'bowling'? 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
Guys we're so not discreet 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg i think im gonna faint for real they r planning to see each other tomorrow 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson babe today is a marvelous day 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
I never thought I'd see Taehyung-ah hitting on our baby Jungkookie 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
And he doesn't even have to try that's unfair 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
They're standing up 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
Oh yeah didnt notice it was so late 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
I have to kick everyone out, the next group needs the room 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we'll talk later hobi about our cute Taetae hitting on sweaty Kookie and beeing the least shy of both of them 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now Jacksonie we have to act like we werent talking about taetae or he'll kill us in our sleep tonight 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah we'll have a meeting about that on friday right? 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
Have a nice evening boys 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
Okay but he totally noticed us like 10 mins ago babe 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
Bye Hoseok 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

bye bye Hobiii sleep well and don't dance too much ull get all sweaty and ull steal all Busan's girls from their boyfriends 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
Aaah I can't help it, they can't resist my charms 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
Just kidding, see ya gentlemen! 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
**ihatesnakeu** left the chat. 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, sass_incoming94  
  
* * *

| 

he is so lovely hey Jacksonie, what we're gonna do with this now? 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we can stop chatting i can voice that 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, without Taetae being next to us of corse 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
Sure babe, we'll talk about this later 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I hope you enjoyed? Haha, we weren't 100% sure how to depict the scene cause we were like "Okay so Jackson must depict the scene to Jimin or vice versa if we wand people to understand what's going on so that means one of them must be absent and... Oh but wait. It's Jimin, they can just chat because they're in dance class and don't want Taetae and Kookie to notice them haha."  
> So yeah... OMG THEY JUST MEEEEEET?????  
> If you wondered, Kookie bunny smiled after Taehyung said "Oh, by the way, nice to finally meet you baby face Jeon Jungkook *insert boxy smile here*"  
> They didn't see each other for very long here, let's see how the whole bowling thing goes... ;)  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	82. Wed, Feb 3rd pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Okay so first of all: WE JUST HIT 1000 KUDOS EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON we are so proud rn thank you so much <3  
> Now I'm not gonna talk much because I want to go to sleep hihi but I wanted to share this chapter with you and it will conclude the first-taekook-meeting-wednesday :)  
> Have fun reading it! <3  
> *lots of love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

Hey Kook, sorry I had to rush out of the studio I told my parents I'd call them 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
But just, I'm not 100% sure but wasnt that Taehyung waiting in the hallway...? 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hope everything went well Yug! 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup it was him, I still cant believe ive seen him, like for real, im shook 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
Sure everything was okay 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
Oh, that's unexpected 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
Why was he here? 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
I mean, sorry I don't want to sound too curious or anything 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
But... How are you feeling? 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well... its strange i mean, i was probably as surprised to see him as u i mean i didnt know 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i couldnt talk or say anything for like 2 or 3 minutes i was just thinking “wow is this really Taehyung or am i dreaming again”? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cause yes as miserable as i can be ive been dreaming about seeing him again urgh sounds so childish 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he wasnt the orange haired hot guy that came last time 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he was looking at me 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think i panicked 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im still panicking is it normal to feel my heart beat so much?! 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe dance class was too hard? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And he is so sweet, so natural, even his sexy voice was so warm i swear 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But wow sexier than what we heard from the phone Yug i swear 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow im talking too much 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im okay dont worry, maybe thinking about him more than ever before cause now i have a little memory of him being with me and not being drunk and it makes me smile just thinking about it 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im so doomed dude this guy is so sweet, more than Jimin! Didnt think it could be possible 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay wait i gotta calm down 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We planned to go bowling tomorrow night im gonna see him again, ill have to get used to his presence if i dont wanna go crazy 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
Wow that's a lot of information haha 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
I don't think dance class was hard tonight Kook, I just think that whatever you felt for him before just got 10 times stronger 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
That's normal, it's kinda 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
Real you know 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
Especially if you didn't know he was supposed to be here 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
I'm glad you had a good time, I hope everything will be okay tomorrow 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U really should speak to him too, u'd like him (i mean, in a “friendly” way of course) im sure u'd get along very well 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well i was sure i was attracted to him, now im sure that this attraction is gonna hurt me even more cause its maybe something else, something stronger and something impossible to deal with alone 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But anyway, yeah i hope im not gonna fail at bowling cause im supposed to be the one teaching him and if i suck thats gonna be embarrassing haha 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
Hm sure I'd love to meet the guy, how long does he stay in Busan? 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
Is that so? I don't know, you're the only one who can tell that, I just hope it won't mess with your head so much that you won't even be able to do a strike 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
You'll just see how things go 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He goes back to Seoul tomorrow night he was here for work, didnt hear the details i was too distracted by his voice 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey, u forgot who ur talking to? I always strike, even when im drunk 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
Oh that's so soon 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
Im happy you guys decided to spend a little bit of time together, maybe itll sort a few things out, talking for real is a whole different thing 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
And yeah, I remember who Im talking to, but Ive seen you try bowling drunk, Ive never seen you try bowling when your in love haha 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I didnt say i was in love 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not in love 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh my god im in love 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Shit 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well ill just have to tell u if an “in love” introvert can strike then 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
Haha thats cute 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
Dont worry, its not like it was a sickness or anything, people fall in love thats life 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
Just do what feels right to you, try not to overthink too much 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
As long as you kick his ass at bowling everything is fine 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm yeah i know love is normal but i was supposed to be straight so u know, its not normal to process 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I promise ill beat him like the bowling boss i am, dont forget i beat u as well 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
Just see how things go with him, youll have plenty of time to think about everything later 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
Yeah you do, I still want my revenge actually 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hehehe ill still beat u, but anytime u looser 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
Tsk well see about that I gotta go take a shower, still didnt have the time to since I came home from practice Talk to you later! 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow u dirty boy go take a shower we'll talk later Yug, thank u for listening tho 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

hey so that was 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
interesting 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
seeing you for real i mean 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
something 

22:02

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry maybe i shouldve warned u 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
i wanted to keep it a surprise haha 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
but i think i got surprised even more 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
u seemed pretty shocked for a while as well though 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
maybe its the hair, im still not used to it either 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im rambling 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
im just rly happy rn 

22:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No ur not rambling thats interesting 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean i was rly happy to see u too even if what I was just shocked at first haha 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Next time plz warn me or ill have a heart attack i dont wanna die young 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur new hair color is really nice tho 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
im sorry rly 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i promise u next time ill give u a heads up 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i just 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
well 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i was almost sure ud be there and i didnt want you to 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
idk, run away? 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
haha thats so low of me im sorry 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
hope it was still a nice surprise though 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u like the new hair, orange was nice but its not exactly great with all of my clothes 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
and jackson likes to experiment on my hair, it kinda became a ritual haha 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i told u i wanted to see u hyung, why would have i ran away? 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah it was nice dont worry 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hahaha yeah i understand have u tried any other color? 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
idk im sorry i shouldve told u 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
but idk when ill be able to come back after that, didnt want to risk it this time 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
anyway... 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
other colors well ive tried blonde already but it was more like 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
platinum? 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
i like this blonde better 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
i also went for black, brown, pink, purple, red... 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
orange obviously 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
thats fun 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Risk what? 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow u tried like everything thats amazing! 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Someday maybe ull do blue or green who knows 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
risk going back to seoul again without having seen you first 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
but blue or green yeah tbh id love to haha 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
like ink blue or smth thatd be nice 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
never tried? 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh is that so? Im glad to hear that 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah, i think that would suit u very well given ur skin 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No never 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
"given my skin"? 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
oh u could try too 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
but once u start u just cant stop haha 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
didnt mean that ur hair isnt nice though 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
ur perfect 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
u look perfect 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
more like 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
well 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
u got it 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
forget about that 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahahaha thats so sweet thank u i dont think my hair is perfect tho even if u say so 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
yeah no it is 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
so bowling night then? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
or more like bowling afternoon/beginning of the evening haha 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
my plane takes off at 9pm 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup thats it, when do u finish work? 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So early... 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
u dont have classes in the afternoon right? 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
im free around 4 so that should do it 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah thats early... 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup u remembered 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Great so 5pm at the bowling? Is it enough time? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i did 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
does it sound creepy? 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry if it sounds creepy i swear im not stalking u 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah 5 is perfect 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Noooo its not creepy its cute didnt think u would remember details like that just 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Great when do u have to leave? 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
hmm i think its gonna be fine if i leave around 7:30, i just have a backpack so i dont have to be at the airport that early 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great so we'll have at least 2 hours it may be enough to teach u my bowling sex technique 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
ow cant wait for that 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont use this emoji boy 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
or what? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait lemme think about that “or” thing, didnt think u would ask that 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
plz take ur time ive got all night 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
i was tempted to add the emoji but well 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna wait and see what the consequences might be 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow really u ready to wait for me then? 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So lewd didnt think u were the maso type 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
plz im a very patient man 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
and theres a lot of things u dont know about me 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
ok this emoji is life why would u want me to stop using it? 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow u really dont look like a patient man tho 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow plz enlighten me 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cause from u its kinda perv u know, people with voices like u shouldnt use this emoji 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U have the voice of that guy in ads, like chocolate, perfume or coffee commercials 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
ok now i feel insulted 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
also dont try to bring the conversation back to me dude its not working 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
plus if i really wanted to go perv id just call u and voice out the emoji yknow 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
but im kinda with jimin and jackson hyung in their living room so 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
thatd be embarassing 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
for them 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait, what is “voicing the emoji for you ?” 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And wait, why is it embarrassing just for them? 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
yknow if u say it the right way every sentence can turn into 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
i hardly get embarrassed 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I agree everything is in the tone 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow ur lucky! 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
yup it is 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
dont know if i can be called lucky though but well 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, what r u up to rn? 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why dont u think its a good thing? 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Now im drawing and singing too bc im listening to a random pop music playlist 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Say hi to Jimin hyung and Jackson hyung 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
finishing ur project? 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
jackson hyung says "hey", jiminie says someting that sounds like "awwwwwwww" 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

More like starting a new one, a more personal one haha 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

They r so sweet 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
thats great 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
can i dare ask "what is it about" even if its personal? 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U remember one day i told u i was trying to draw someone but couldnt and everything was a mess cause it was not what i intended to do? Well im trying it again cause im in a good mood tonight 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
u do seem to be happy rn 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
thats sweet 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
is it working now? 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How can u say im happy without seeing me?! ur right tho, cause i am 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm dont really know if it is, but i dont mind trying again for hours so we'll see 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
hey 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
u text happily okay? 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
anyway im glad u are 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
fighting for ur drawing 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna go for a little while, jackson hyung wants to play chess with me 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
(im sad i didnt find a chess emoji ] 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I text happily omg thats so funny 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

enjoy the game, ill be there if u get bored but i doubt that u will if ur with Jackson hyung and Jimin hyung 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

See u 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tomorrow? 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow thats strange 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night hyung 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
sure, see u tomorrow jungkook-ah 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
awwwww thats such a nice thing to say though 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
good night 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon for bowling night ;)  
> (Also, tbh Taekook are so cute and awkward with each other I love them u.u)  
> Good night now!
> 
> -pompom


	83. Thu, Feb 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys! It's been a looong time since I was the one updating haha and well, it's been only four days since the last update and a few are getting impatient (¬‿¬) that's good, you like us. And we like you too, we spoil you sooo much <3  
> We were waaaay more impatient in fact cause well... this chap and what's coming, everything is... Damn, I can't tell you guys but you'll see.  
> Won't talk much, I have to write and to go get a shower, and talk with the chat, and do some things too, and sleep anyway :p 
> 
> PS : hi to our lovely chat members, I love you guys, please be patient with us, we may seem mean, but it's for your good <3 Mona, I like you don't feel attacked okay?  
> PS2 : Happy birthday to Nessha again <3  
> PS3 : Tomorrow is Sui's birthday!! I'll find the worst Hobi and Yug's pics don't worry cutie <3 (¬‿¬)
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picure  


19:47

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picure  


19:47

|   
---|---  
  
thought you might want to have them haha 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yes! Thank you hyung! 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
no problem haha 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
how do u even do that thing with ur nose btw? 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
thats so cute 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Years of training, only bunny people can do that ur a rectangular person, im sorry, i cant teach u this technique 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not as cute as u 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
ow no, my rectangular platypus self is so sad 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
but ive just learned the bowling sex technique so thats fine, im not that sad 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont be, being a rectangular platypus is very good as well ive heard they r the kindest specie in the aquaric realm 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, ur faaaaar from my sex technique experience but ill teach u again, anytime 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
are they now? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah well at least now i know the theory 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
just have to work on the more practical aspects 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Of course they r 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Practice is the most interesting part 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
ur so sweet 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
id say that "i cant wait for u to teach me again " 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
but thatd ruin my "ur so sweet" message 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

indeed ur right 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Then im looking forward to the next time i can be that sweet and awkward sex technique teacher 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cause having a rectangular platypus student is kinda cool too 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh i forgot to add “cute” 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
haha im looking forward to it as well 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
i really had a great time though 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
thank you for that 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont thank me i should be the one to do so, ur my hyung and we spent a great time together thanks to u 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
awww stop im blushing 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
just arrived at the airport, gotta go find my gate 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
talk to you later? 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kay later hyung 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
bye jungkookie 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# sass_incoming94, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

Hey there Jungkook How did things go with Taehyung? Everything ok? 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good evening hyung! How are you? Yeah it was great! No, awesome even, he is so nice, so adorable, he sucks so much at bowling! 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
Im fine thanks, just finished work 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
Must've been nice, I'm glad you had a good time Wasn't 100% sure how things would go given the circumstances 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Can u believe he did a strike on another bowling alley?! I swear I thought I was going to die, my stomach still hurts he is so extra never laughed so hard in my whole life 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah given the circumstances I thought it would be strange you know, but I've realised something... I mean, I knew I liked him but didnt know why it could be possible. Now I know why and it makes me happy? 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Strange to explain 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But I'm glad he is what he is, and even if I know I can't do anything with those feelings, I'll just have to stop trying to push them away or ignore them 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I just cannot forget him now that I've seen him for real and... well I'm so fucked cause he is going back to Seoul and I already want to see him again (Jimin hyung I feel you man ) 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
OMG no way??? I couldn't do that even if I tried to haha 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway, yeah the situation is kinda unusual, but I'm glad you were able to understand a few things 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
Taehyung is very special I guess, he doesn't have the most common charms but it works out perfectly somehow 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
I'm really happy you guys had a great time, just 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
Yeah like you said he's going back to Seoul now 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
I don't want to tell you what to do or anything, but you're gonna have to think very carefully about where you want to go with this, and it's great that you don't want to get rid of what you feel anymore, but maybe think about who he is and what he feels as well, and if you're gonna be able to handle it, I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say here? 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
Sorry you just had a good time, I don't want to ruin the mood, I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey don't worry about it hyung! I know, I mean... I know, he is in Seoul I don't plan on doing anything anyway, that could never work out you said it, he has that unusual charisma he naturally attracts people to him he'll find someone soon you said it, I cannot forget how he feels about me and I've seen it he is so sweet and caring, so it would be great if we could be friends 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank you for hearing me tho Jackson hyung, I know I'm being kinda ridiculous but I've never been so happy and excited im feeling like a new little Jimin hyung mochi haha Taehyung is so perfect I'm happy to love him, but sad as well dammit 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
I'm not sure Taehyung wants to find someone as in, ‘just anyone’ you know, I mean Yoongi and him broke up for a reason... But yeah, anyway, I think he really has a lot of affection for you, you should just see the way he talks about you, that's adorable 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
All I'm saying is that you're absolutely not being ridiculous here, just 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
Think about it you know? 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
But well as long as you're happy and that Taehyungie is happy, that's the most important I suppose 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah he often says that I'm cute I don't think I can get anything from the “cute” word you know so I don't think I have to “think” about things it's obvious here 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup I agree :p 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
What have you told him besides that he's "cute" as well? 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What?! 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm nothing of course what can I say to him?! 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, maybe I told him he was adorable? And funny? And handsome? 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck I told him he was handsome but it's the bandana not my fault 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But what’s with the question anyway?! 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
Calm down, it's okay, all I'm saying is that maybe you should compare what you said to him and what he said to you and take a look at what you feel for him 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
Knowing Taehyung I find that hard to believe he never called you adorable or funny or handsome 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
But the situation is complicated and I'm not in any of your heads, I don't want to give any advice that might be misunderstood or anything 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
I can't help much more anymore haha 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hyung, don't make me hope for no reason please, I mean, I'm 100% sure we cannot compare our feelings they are completely different and I'm not him, he is not me, everything is not the same 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But anyway I won't disturb you more thank you for helping me even if you think you're not helping 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night hyung, see you tomorrow thank you very much 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah of course that's why I said the situation is complicated and I can't say anything else if I don't know how much you want to care about this 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
Try not to overthink it for now though 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
Anytime Jungkook-ah, see you tomorrow 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

jiminiiiiiiiiie 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
i still have to wait for an hour and im bored and i dont wanna go back to seoul 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey!

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae! How are you cutie? Tell me, how did things go with Jungkookie?

**Taehyung:** I'm fine, it was... _[...]_ Perfect haha, still doesn't feel real I mean, I was used to him being so sweet and adorable and all but it was "just" texting, but the real him was just so much more I don't think I was ready for this. _[laughs]_ I'm still processing here.

**Jimin:** Awwww yeah I understand, Jackson and I felt the same when he had dinner with us, he is so cute hihi... But what are you processing Taetae?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, it's strange, I never thought seeing him for real could... Impact me so much? Yesterday after practice it didn't exactly feel that real yet cause we didn't speak for so long and it was so unexpected and I think it still felt like a dream somehow but... I don't know there's just so much I wanna say right now, I don't know where to start haha, just... Earlier when we were spending time together it felt... I don't know, it just felt so right and I don't know how many times I've said “I don't know” but fuck he's so... Urgh, I'm so frustrated right now I can't even find the good words I'm sorry...

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Taehyung are you okay? You're... Wordless, that's unusual you know? Everything went well?

**Taehyung:** Yeah no I'm perfectly fine, of course everything went well I can't remember when was the last time I had so much fun except with you and Jackson hyung you know? He was just so shy at first I swear I thought I was gonna melt but then I think he quickly got more comfortable? I think so? I'm hoping haha... Well first time I threw the ball he broke into laughter cause I'm so bad at bowling I didn't hit any pin but it didn't even sound like he was making fun of me it was just... He has an unusual laugh right? Or is it just me? It sounds so honest though... Would you believe me if I told you I was actually missing pins on purpose just to hear him laugh again? _[laughs]_ It's so, so different from texting, there's like a million more things I couldn't see before, he's so expressive it feels like every sentence means something different you know?

**Jimin:** _[laughs kindly]_ Yeah he is really not the kind of guy who’d make fun of people, I think he was just having a great time? Maybe it's because he cannot really express himself when he is alone and when he is at uni? But the ‘unusual laugh’, I'm sorry you're the only one to see it here hehe… Wow you're so cute Taetae you know that? Anyway, I'm happy he felt like he could be himself with you, it’s reaaally not like him to open up easily but since you two started chatting he changed...

**Taehyung:** You think so? I mean, I always tell him that he can be himself with me, that he shouldn't be afraid to open up and all but you're telling me that it's working? That's so... _[sighs]_ That's so sweet haha. Feels like until today I could only see like 20% of who he is, but spending time with him... I don't know, it's like finally meeting the whole person and that person is... Wow, you know? We could just talk about anything and he has the sweetest voice, all small and shy and mischievous, and he was smiling the cutest smile I’ve ever seen. _[laughs]_ And fuck I think he scored like more than 200 or something, how is that even possible?? Did you know that he has this cute habit of humming some song to himself when he’s focused? He gets all frowny and all, and whenever he scored a strike he’d do some silly victory dance, Jiminie my cheeks are still hurting from how much I smiled that’s insane. _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Hehe I know he usually does that when he concentrates, singing helps him focus I think, but yeah, you've just met Golden Kookie, nothing can resist him, even you it seems… _[laughs]_ Don't be mad though, I'm saying this because you're... Well you know _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Dude that's not even the cutest thing I mean... At some point I just gave up cause bowling is obviously hopeless for me you know, so I was just messing up on purpose to make him laugh and it was kinda working and everyone in the room was looking at us but well, I don’t care. He got embarrassed sometimes because he was laughing too loud so he was just hiding behind his hands but there was this one attempt I actually slipped for real and threw my ball on the alley next to ours and it knocked all the pins so the dude next to us scored a strike, he wasn’t even mad at me. _[laughs]_ And Jungkook laughed for like 3 minutes nonstop he was almost crying. But then he calmed down and was like “Hyung that’s not possible you can’t be that bad, wait let me show you” and I was like “What is that supposed to mean?” and he stood up to come next to me but I think he realized it too late and he froze for a second because he was soooo close but then he moved behind me and it was so cliché I swear but he took my arm to show me what to do and his hands were shaking that was adorable I don’t even remember how many pins I knocked because I wasn’t paying attention and aaaaaah- _[pause]_ You can’t see me but I’m a mess right now, I swear that’s not normal I-… How does he do that? How is it possible that he doesn’t see what an amazing person he is? He’s underestimating himself so much, it just makes me want to hug him that’s so unfair.

**Jimin:** OOOOH MY GOD YOU SERIOUS TAETAE?! This is... Wow wait a minute let me process everything cause that is the-... Okay I don't know if I should say that but Taetae, help me out here: how do you feel about him? Cause... Well, all that sounds like a date to me.

**Taehyung:** I... Does it? Honestly I'm confused, he's very secretive, it's difficult to know what he thinks but... I don't know, do I really have to give it a name?

**Jimin:** No you don't get it, I want to know what _you_ feel here...

**Taehyung:** I'm... Not sure, I mean, there's something with him and that was already there before we met for real but now it's just... So much stronger, I just feel like my heart is going to explode I-... _[whispers]_ Fuck, it's not normal, we barely met, I've just started to get to know him, it can't be "that" right? That's... You all say that it's only because I care about everyone but it's really not, it's different, and I’m scared that now that we’ve spent some “real” time together it’s never gonna go away… What Yoongi said a while ago, I told you it was affection, because Jungkookie is just so nice and funny and true and so, so beautiful but it’s not that, it’s… _[chuckles]_ Jiminie I didn’t think it was possible to fall in love so quickly…

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Taetae... Hum, it's beautiful you know, I'm really happy to hear you speaking so softly about someone... And it's normal, you cannot really control “love” so yeah sometimes it happens quickly but I think it's mostly because you weren't... Expecting this? Urgh I don't know how to explain this but... I'm sorry but... What are you going to do now that you know that?

**Taehyung:** What am I going to do…? I-I don’t know, I’m not even sure I’m supposed to do anything I mean, I have no idea what Jungkook expects of me and he probably doesn’t feel the same anyway but… We had such a good time together now I feel even worse, having to leave so soon, I wish I could just stay, it would be so much easier… Or maybe not, I don’t know, it already took him a lot of time to see just a friendly figure in me so I’m not hoping anything… But there were some tiny moments it felt like there was actually something you know? I don’t know, it’s probably me imagining things again, because he’s so shy and awkward and I mistook it for something else. _[lower voice]_ Whatever, it’s not like I could say anything while I’m the one moving to the other side of the country, that’d be so hypocritical. _[bitter laugh]_ I-… I don’t know what to do Jiminie, maybe seeing him wasn’t a good idea…

**Jimin:** Wait. _[...]_ Do you really think-…? Hmm Taetae... Wait. _[...]_ You seem kinda lost here huh? You don't even know what you want... Right? Well, I'm sorry for what I'm going to say but you're not allowed to go back to Seoul and with your mind messed up like this. See... I get it that you don't know what he would think, even if it's obvious, but you have to... You have to know what you’re gonna do you know? You like him, don’t you?

**Taehyung:** What are you- _[pause]_ Of course I like him, Jiminie, but that doesn't give me the right to just barge him and tell him that I do, you should know it doesn't work like that... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Taetae you stupid boy... So, you will basically let that bunny walk alone on the street and be taken by another man? _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** What do you want me to do then? It's not exactly like I can ask him out when I'm not even fucking here. _[deep breath]_ I just... I would love to start something, anything, and there’s some things he said, some things he did, I thought… I thought maybe I’m not imagining things, maybe he’s talking about me and I’m not even realizing it… Maybe it’s not just me, I hope it’s not just me imagining things, really that’d be so wonderful… But-… _[shaky breath]_ But at the same time I hope it wasn’t me he was talking about, I really hope it wasn’t cause if it was and I didn’t notice… _[whispers]_ That’d be worse, right? All this time if he was… And I was too stupid to realize cause I was too fucking hesitant about what I may or may not feel because it’s so difficult when he’s being so distant and saying only what he wants me to know cause we’re just texting… I-I don’t know if you understand what I’m trying to say here, I’m sorry… _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Taetae I'm so sorry I think... Yeah maybe I know things you don't but... No, just... The fact that he was feeling something sooner or not is not what you should worry about now. The present is what matters first right? You really have to take a deep breath imagine him being with someone else and think. Does it bother you? I know I'm being childish I should say that you must wait and see if it’s worth a try or not? That you should think about what you want, what he wants etc… But I won't do that. Stop overthinking for once when the answer is obvious.

**Taehyung:** You know what…? I- _[trembling voice]_ I wouldn’t even be mad seeing him with someone else, I-… He deserves so much and I can’t be there for him… Like, I know he has problems and he has a hard time handling everything but I c-can’t do anything, I can’t help him, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t even be a good thing that he feels something for me, I- _[sobs]_ And even if he d-does right now, it’s too late anyway right? I’ve just seen him and I didn’t say anything and now I’m leaving again and I have no idea when I’ll be able to come back… But it doesn’t matter cause it will be too late then, right…? _[cries]_ I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t fall in love with him that’s not fair, I don’t know what to do, I- _[cries again]_

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae it's okay cutie it's okay... Don't cry you... _[pauses and breathes]_ You... Taetae I'm so sorry I cannot hug you right now, I'm feeling so useless I understand your situation is difficult but maybe... Maybe it's not as hopeless as you think? What I want to say is... Don't lower yourself, you’re adorable and... Well try to talk to him... Your situation won't evolve if you do nothing…

**Taehyung:** You- _[deep breath]_ You think I should talk-... Talk to him? _[snorts]_ And say what, it's not exactly the kind of thing I can do on the phone and- _[pause]_ I- I'm scared, Jiminie, I don't want him to shield himself from me again, he's so insecure and what we have already seems so fragile I just can't ruin everything... _[sobs]_

**Jimin:** I don't know... I... _[pauses]_ I'm sorry I don't know I don't want you to ruin things either but... Well I would have loved to say that he won't run away again like last time but it's not like I knew him like Yugyeom does... I really cannot imagine how he could react I...

**Taehyung:** I don't- _[teary voice]_ I don't want to be a disappointment, I just want to be there for him but that-... That's not possible, I have so much work and he's so far and- and he doesn't let me in, he already has such little faith in people, I don't want him to be disappointed again I- _[cries harder]_

**Jimin:** He... You... I'm...

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Hey babe you okay? Why are you crying, you're one the ph-...

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Jacksonie I don't know what to say… _[shaky voice]_ It's... It's Taetae... He...

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Hey babe, let me talk to him please...

**Taehyung:** Ji-... Jiminie? Are you still there? _[snorts]_

**Jackson:** Hey, Taehyung, it's Jackson, what's going on here, why is Jimin crying?

**Taehyung:** Huh...? Jimin is-... _[sobs]_ Fuck I'm so sorry, I just can't do anything right I- _[shaky breath]_ I'm sorry I'm just a little... A little messed up right now I- _[pause]_ Okay t-to sum up I would say that… That I-I think I'm in love with Jungkook-ah and I don't know what to do...

**Jackson:** _[...]_ Wow okay so that's new, hum... Okay first of all try to calm down, right? Everything's okay Taehyungie, don't worry, it's normal to feel lost and confused right now trust me I know what I'm talking about.

**Taehyung:** _[uneven breathing]_ H-How can you know what it’s like to have feelings for someone you’ve seen once in your life…? _[sobs]_

**Jackson:** I don’t... Personally know, but I know, just trust me on this okay? No... I don’t know what’s going on between you and Jungkook, honestly the whole thing is huge and I’m kinda lost too, but please try not to overthink things here, that’s the best advice I can give you right now. Just… Don’t try to hide what you feel for him but don’t try to tell him out of nowhere either, I’m sorry that’s a short and unexplained answer but please, please, please trust me on this. Just be yourself, and see what happens. You guys are close, no matter what you might think, he’s already closer to you than to practically anyone else, and neither of you want to lose that, okay? I get that you feel like you’re not enough but let him have a say in this as well okay? It works both ways do you get it? Did you calm down?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yes, I’m so sorry, thank you hyung I-… _[snorts]_ I’ll try to think about that, it’s just a lot to process at once and Jungkook is so… _[broken voice]_ So special, I’m not always sure how to interact with him… Tell Jiminie I’m sorry I made him cry too, I don’t want him to cry please hug him for me okay hyung? _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae just... _[snorts]_ Please don't apologize I'm... I'm just weak and I was too angry with myself because I... I couldn't stop you from crying I'm a horrible best friend I'm so sorry I... _[whispers]_ Noo~ Jackson let me speak. _[breathes]_ Hey Taetae I'm sorry okay, don't feel bad for me I have Jackson... just forgive me for being useless and don't let Jungkook go okay? _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** Jiminie don't say that you're... _[sobs]_ You're making me cry again now. _[teary laugh]_ You're not a horrible best friend Jiminie, you're the best best friend I s-swear, it's my fault I always find myself in the weirdest situations but you're always... _[whispers]_ You're always there for me, I can't ask for more... I- _[breathes]_ I'll do my best, I promise, I won't let him go, I just want him to be happy and if I'm just someone he feels he can talk to then that's good enough for me I- _[pause]_ I'll do my best.

**Jimin:** Taetae, since he started chatting with you he is happy, don't worry about that okay? Everything will be okay and don't say you're getting yourself in the weirdest situations, that's life it's normal... You just have to deal with it. _[snorts]_ Now calm down okay cutie? _[sweet voice]_ You'll go take your plane, go back to your apartment and sleep and we will sort everything out after a good rest okay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah sure I'll-

Female voice: _[in the background]_ Are you alright sir? 

**Taehyung:** _[away from the phone]_ Y-Yes I'm fine thank you very much that's... Yes, sorry. _[back on the phone]_ Sorry Jiminie, everyone in the hall is looking at me now haha. _[small laugh]_ I'm sorry I kinda... Nervous breakdown you know? It's just... Scary. Feelings are so scary and it's so sudden I didn't really expect that, it's... But I'm happy somehow.... More like, relieved, I don't know?

**Jimin:** Nooo it's normal don't worry Taetae you're stronger than you think, I would have freaked out more than you haha, I'm impressed you know... Just take it easy okay, there’s no rush and you can call him later... But yeah feelings are scary...

**Taehyung:** Yeah I'll try to do that. _[sniffles]_ I'm gonna listen to some music until the plane takes off I think, I'll call you later okay?

**Jimin:** Okay, just don't listen to sad music please Taetae, Jackson kisses you and says that you should stay strong, and I'm hugging you okay, imagine you rest your head on my shoulder and sleep a bit we'll talk later.

**Taehyung:** Aww... I love you so much, both of you, thank you, I won't listen to sad music I promise! Bye Jiminie, bye hyung.  
_[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)


	84. Fri, Feb 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here again! How are you guys? We are happy you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you understand now that this fic is a text fic so if they are in the same place, there is no reason for us to describe the scene using texts. But you'll always get to understand what they did, and even if we can't show it, we'll make prompts or drabbles we'll see.  
> Anyway, in our time zone, it's still Sui's birthday, so happy birthday again girl <3  
> I hope you'll still stay with us, now you're entering in a danger fluffy zone, this chap the ones incoming are quite strong. I hope you'll be prepared. Don't say you didn't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -terfassa (aka : the crazy one)  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey hyung how r u? Hope ur nor working! U remember that drawing I made? The one for my project, I chose to draw Jackson hyung... Well, it's finished. And I think Jimin hyung had a heart attack I swear I'm not guilty not my fault if his boyfriend is handsome wanna see the drawing? 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
hey there 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
im fine, kinda depressed to be back in seoul already but itll get better in a few days haha 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
ooooooooh yes please show me what it looks like 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
told you jimin would love it 

23:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** sent a picture  


23:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont be depressed ull be back soon, u told me u always come back, cheer up for next time hyung 

23:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin hyung loves everything, I think he has too much love in his heart 

23:02  
  
---|---  
  
OH 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
MY 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
GOD 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

23:02

|   
---|---  
  
wtf 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
ur not human are u? 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
beautiful 

23:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hahah ur exagerating hyung, told u its not my fault if Jackson hyung is so beautiful! 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus thats him when he interacts with Jimin hyung so told u, not me 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think im gonna give the drawing to Jimin hyung, and do another one for the project cause his eyes were sparkling I really want him to have it 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
shut 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
up 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
its beautiful okay?? 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
u give that to jimin he will put it in a golden frame 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
will u have enough time to draw another thing like this for ur project???? 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
wow ur so talented though 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow its like the first time u say shut up to me, must be important 

23:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay okay its beautiful thanks hyung ur kind 

23:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hmmm i think so yes, havent thought about it tho, im just certain it will be better if its Jimin hyung who has it 

23:05  
  
---|---  
  
yES its important 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
how can u not see that this 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
is 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
beautiful! 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah srly 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
ur so sweet, im sure hell be very pleased with it 

23:06

|   
---|---  
  
so who r u gonna draw for your 'real' project then? another one of jackson hyung? 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
when r u supposed to hand it back? 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I hope he will like it 

23:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know yet we'll see i still have a month so~ i wanna finish something this weekend and see if its good enough, not for the project, but for the person im drawing 

23:08  
  
---|---  
  
of course hell love it 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
oh thats great 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
i still cant believe u can draw faces so well thats so impressive 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
23:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh its not something i swear dont be so impressed i mean ur a medical student thats impressive! 

23:10  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
ive just learnt stuff yknow? 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
a lot of stuff sure 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
and i have a certain ability not to sleep for days 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
but 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have a natural talent like that 

23:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Id like to learn that ability not to sleep for days it would be helpful when deadlines r coming up 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus ur certainly have talent for singing and dancing im sure 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
yeay thats my superpower 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
aah idk i dont think i dance as well as jimin or hoseok hyung or you or yugyeom-ah 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
i do dance better than my brother which is a relief 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
same for singing, i cant exactly judge my singing so 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dude ur so blind 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry i really wanted to say that 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, well ur right, we cannot judge u rn, but, what if u try with me as a judge and we'll see if ur as bad as u say u r 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
nooooooo dont "dude ur so blind" me uve never seen me dance or heard me sing 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
what r u suggesting here? 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I want evidence hyung, show me how u can dance and how u can sing 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And u can see that if we add the emoji to the first message the meaning is a little different 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, told u the emoji could change a sentence 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure i can show u how i dance on the phone yknow haha 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
thats a little complicated 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

love it 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Videos do exist hyung 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure but 

23:19

|   
---|---  
  
u want me to film myself rn? 

23:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not forcing u, u can do what u wanna do 

23:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just suggesting 

23:20  
  
---|---  
  
next time i come to busan ill tell hobi first and ill just come to dance class 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
rn im already in my bed so i dont mind singing but im definitely not getting up to dance 

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe good idea 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow then sing something 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean please 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not forcing you 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just Id be glad to hear ur voice 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And hear u sing 

23:22  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
okay wait 

23:23

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Hey. _[clears his throat]_ Hi hyung.

**Taehyung:** Hey! _[...]_ So, I really did not plan this. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ Me neither but I'm lucky I'm not the one doing the performance tonight... Hey remember what we did with the questions? Well maybe... We can do the same with this, what do you think?

**Taehyung:** Like... You sing something and then I sing something and so on?

**Jungkook:** Hum... yeah? _[giggles]_ Sounds childish I'm a looser but I don't mind if I can get to hear you sing.

**Taehyung:** Nooo it doesn't sound childish, I kinda like the idea as well. _[chuckles]_ Hmm, I didn't plan to sing anything but the last song I was listening to might work. _[pause]_ Wait let me find an instru version.

**Jungkook:** Okay go on hyung.

**Taehyung:** Okaaay, please feel free to stop me if your ears are bleeding. _[laughs]_ _[Sings[Blue Moon by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3EYuHg_Feo)]_ _[...]_ You still there? Did you fall asleep? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** No of course not, I'm here and... Wow that was breathtaking, you... Wow.

**Taehyung:** Oh? You really think so...?

**Jungkook:** Yeah? _[speaks faster]_ Yeah of course, yes, I think so! Why?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, I never really sang for anyone like that so... You're kind of my first feedback. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh really? But you did sing for Yoongi hyung didn’t you? Even when you were here in Busan, you've never sang with Jimin hyung or Jackson hyung? I mean, your voice is so deep and powerful it's impossible that I'm the first one to say that to you... You... Well sorry I'm being annoying haha.

**Taehyung:** Yeah you're right, it's true I did sing for Yoongi hyung but it doesn't count, it was just to try his recording stuff, he hears me sing when I'm cooking or bored or whatever, his opinion on my voice is like "you have a nice voice, you could do something with it but I hear it all day long so please shut up" haha. I don't think I've ever sang something in front of Jimin or Jackson hyung though... Never "seriously" you know? But I'm happy to hear that, thank you Jungkook-ah! You're not annoying trust me.

**Jungkook:** Ahaha Yoongi hyung is funny but well, I would listen to you without complaining hehe. Ow so you never sang seriously, what a shame! But... Hum you’re welcome, I've said nothing I mean, I just said it was great it's nothing... I think Yoongi hyung's opinion is more important than mine, he is the music professional not me.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ You're cute, and your opinion is important as well. I just hope it didn't sounds too bad through the phone, I know my voice sounds weird on the phone. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Oh you think so? Well... Thank you? And nooo it sounded very good don't worry!

**Taehyung:** Yes I think so haha, but you're welcome. _[yawns]_ What were you doing before I called by the way?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Hey you sound tired hyung, you sure you don't want to sleep?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, maybe a little but that's fine, don't wanna hang up.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Oh really? _[soft voice]_ I'm... Okay I won't hang up hyung, well right now I'm drawing.

**Taehyung:** Oh that's great. Did you put me on speaker then? _[chuckles]_ What are you drawing?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I did put you on speaker hihi... And hum… I don't know if I have the right to do so... I'll show it to you when I'll be satisfied... “To do so” I mean to draw that person, not to tell you. I will tell you, just not now hehe.

**Taehyung:** You don't know if you have the right to draw that person? Why wouldn't you?

**Jungkook:** Hmm that's strange to explain but it's- _[...]_ You know that person I might... Like... Hum... Let's say the way I could draw that person is different from the way I could draw other people so maybe it... _[...]_ Okay hum that's strange. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay, no that's not strange. _[...]_ Must be an artist thing. _[laughs]_ Or maybe not, you just don't see everyone the same way so you probably don't draw them the same way.

**Jungkook:** Y... Yeah that's it! _[low voice]_ Do you find it creepy or something?

**Taehyung:** No! I'm sorry I didn't mean that I find it creepy, I mean that there are some people you see differently cause... You know, circumstances or feelings or- _[...]_ You know, it's normal.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ No don't apologize I just... Feared you would find me creepy and... I know it's not what you meant. _[awkward laugh]_ But yeah... Feelings are... Yeah.

**Taehyung:** Yeah. _[laughs]_ But don't worry Jungkookie, I don't find you creepy at all, thought I'd be the creepy one. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[little laugh]_ _[sweet voice]_ Why would you be the creepy one hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Dunno, I'm weird and I'm kinda spamming you, don't want you to think I'm a stalker. _[laughs]_ Which I'm not I swear.

**Jungkook:** Then... Hihi, maybe I like being spammed by a stalker? _[whispers]_ If the stalker has a deep and sweet voice and sucks at bowling and is a platypus... Why not?

**Taehyung:** You're... _[small sigh]_ If the platypus stalker knew that such an adorable bunny ever said that he would never stop you know. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Well, that's the point...

**Taehyung:** Is that so...?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Yeah hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I'll... Make sure to remember that...

**Jungkook:** I... Hum... _[...]_ Th-... Thank you

**Taehyung:** What for?

**Jungkook:** Th-... Hum... I... I don't know just... Hum... T... Ta-.. Talking to me?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You don't have to thank me for that... Are you okay?

**Jungkook:** Yeah! _[Shaky voice]_ Yeah of course I'm okay... Why would you ask me that?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, you... _[chuckles]_ I kinda feel like I'm frightening you.

**Jungkook:** Hey no no no no! Of course not... I'm sorry I'm... Just a little nervous that's all... _[chuckles]_ Why would I want to talk to you if you scared me hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Oh so I'm making you nervous? _[laughs]_ Just kidding, I'm glad you're not scared of me.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ Don't worry I'll never be scared of you.

**Taehyung:** Hopefully... _[sighs]_ Hey I don't want to ruin the mood or anything but I have to wake up early in the morning so...

**Jungkook:** You're not, I understand, I'm in the same situation… _[chuckles]_ I'll let you sleep and... _[sweet voice]_ We'll talk tomorrow?

**Taehyung:** I'd love that. _[...]_ Talk to you tomorrow Jungkookie, sweet dreams, don't stay up too late okay?

**Jungkook:** Sleep well hyung, don't overwork yourself too much. _[giggles]_ And yeah I'll try to sleep early this time.

**Taehyung:** Good. I'm hanging up now or I never will. _[chuckles]_ Bye!

_[end calls]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the lyrics of the song if you didn't, it's soooo meaningful.  
> I don't know what to say to you guys, thank you for commenting, you're all so amazing, so funny and so cute <3 we love you guys <3  
> Anyway, see you soon (tomorrow maybe) ~  
> -terfassa (listening to Stigma oh my god I fucking love this song)


	85. Sat, Feb 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> How are you all? Terf and I are finallyyyyyyyy having a break next week so more update for you hehe. Now brace yourself for the fluff cause it's coming and it's strong. Not necessarily in this chapter, but like... In all the chapters to come.  
> ALSO we are having fanarts and all on the fic now and we just want to cry everytime cause it's so damn cute and just check this PLZ this is perfection. -> <https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/853343072364752897>  
> Enjoy the chapter guys, see you in the end notes! <3  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, jungkooook97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** took a screenshot. 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hi hyung! How r u? Work was okay thanks, and u? 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
today was looooong im glad its over now 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Was it? I hope everything went well tho 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
no it was fine, just a little tiring 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
ur not home yet r u? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay good then 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup stuck in the bus ride of sadness 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it was a good day, plus i can spend some time with bambamie rn 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
aw poor u 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What r u two playing tonight? 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
ive downloaded that nice escape room game on my laptop so thats what were doing rn 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
were stuck in a creepy kitchen for now 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wooow sounds fun! ive never played that escape room thing tho, is it difficult? 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ehehehe sounds so fun 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? not even a real one? 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
dude thats life, we shouldve done that instead of bowling 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
plus I wouldnt have been such a loser 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
hey the game has an online option we could even play together if u wanna try 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No ive never had the chance to 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahaha then next time 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oooh i would love to but im too busy tonight haha i wanna draw but if u want some help im here 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
weve tried one with jimin, jackson hyung and hoseok hyung one day, i swear jimin and i were laughing the whole time cause they were frightened to death 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
ah i didnt mean now, but yeah later thatd be fun 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for ur drawing 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i would have loved to see that 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thank u hyung 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
well go there someday 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
we just escaped the kitchen, bambam is dabbing in success 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow congrats 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He is dabbing? so cute 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
thanks 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
yeah hes such a dork 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
were here now 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:22

|   
---|---  
  
thats not reassuring 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Creepy 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U playin this with a little boy? U sure its a good idea? 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
hey he doesnt find it as creepy as i do 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
hes actually making fun of me rn because im "such a girl" 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay tell Bambam im coming to meet him cause ive never had such a cool friend 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
hey im offended here 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
No hes not 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
Thats Bambam btw 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
Nice to meet you hyung, Im flattered 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Of course he is not, he knows he isnt as cool as u 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nice to meet u too Bambam, dont forget to hold his hands in case he's too scared and he wants to escape like, escape the real room ur in 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
Awww but Taetae hyung is cool too 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
Dont worry Ill tie him to the chair until the game is over if he wants to leave 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah he is i agree 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like u boy 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
Thanks hyung haha 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
You seem cool too 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
Taetae hyung likes you so you must be a great person 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
Oh, wait he escaped the creepy room without me, gotta go 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
Bye Jungkook hyung! 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

bye Bambam, next time 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow he managed to do something, thats impressive 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
hey 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
now im really offended 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why would u be? 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
'he managed to do something' of course i managed to do something i should change my username to escape_game_king95 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
(on a side note bambam calling u 'hyung' is like the cutest thing ) 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no something like: bowling_looser95 would suit u better i think 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Dont understand why, its normal isnt it?) 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
ur so 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
urgh 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
20:34

|   
---|---  
  
(yeah its normal its just that ive seen u call everyone 'hyung' so far so i didnt process the fact that some people r actually younger than you) 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What r u suggesting here? 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
about u being disrespectful to ur hyung or about me being disrespectful to my dongsaeng? 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

About u suggesting im a baby cause u looooove sayin that but u forget im 23 here damn 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**jungkooook97** changed his username to **im_a_fucking_hot_adult97**. 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
awwww ur so cute haha 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
dont be upset i know ur 23 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:37  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
acting bossy and all 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
i wont forget jungkook hyung, i promise 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:39  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
will u now? 

20:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just come back to me and ill show u what im capable of 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
Hyung I think you broke Taehyung hyung 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
Thats a lot of 'hyungs' haha 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
Ow thats a nice selfie 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
sorry about that 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oups im sorry i broke him, is he okay? Does he need me to kiss him? 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah thats a lot of hyungs 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks Bambam 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry about what? Being weak to my handsomeness? No its okay, im used to it 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
Hey I think you broke him again 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
Dont really get why tho, seems like normal messages to me 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
Oh wait must be the kiss part 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
Yeah according to his facesjuxbqqnjahs 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
just wait a sec im gonna murder him and i come back kay? 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Bambam can u define “you broke him again” to me plz cause I have to know the exact side effects of me kissing him 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No hyung let this boy be plz, we need him 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
im NOT giving him the phone back 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
hes going aegyo mode 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
i hate this kid 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
i cant thats 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
Hey again hyung 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
So, "you broke him" means that he was smiling like an idiot with literal stars in his eyes and i could almost see him drooling 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
Please don't do that 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
When I'm around 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
You guys do what you want when youre in private 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow thank u Bambam, we've got to become close me and u, we have information to share 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry for being a trouble, i cant really control my attractiveness but ill manage to in the near future... 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But for now, could u just try something for me Bambam? 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
Just so you know Taetae hyung just muttered something that sounded like "According to your face I doubt you can control anything" 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
But well, what do you want me to try Jungkookie hyung? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He knows me very well 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, can u kiss him on the cheek for me? 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
Ewwwww hyung thats gross Im not gay 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
But well lets say its "for you" 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
What will I get? 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah thats not gay, just something cute, nothing to be ashamed of 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You'll see his reaction live, isnt it a good reward? I know we think the same way 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
Hmm 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
Okay let's say I believe you 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
Wait a second 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHA 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
OMG hyung 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
Just so you know, I said "This is from Jungkookie hyung" and it worked like 2000x better 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** took a screenshot. 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Aww he is so cute 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tell him not to be angry at me, im not teasing him this time 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
What does it mean "Im not teasing him this tii8 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
yeah what does it mean? 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
wtf is this pic???? 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
u two i swear 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey ur back 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I like Bambam so much he is so cool take care of him plz i understand why u like spending time with him 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
ur using him against meeeeeee~ thats not fair 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
ur not even here how can u do that??? 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
also u didnt answer 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im not forcing him u know 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What do u want me to answer? 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
of course ur not hes 13 hed say 'sure lets do this' to everything 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
what does it mean "im not teasing him this time?" 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Love that way of thinking maybe im still 13 in my head 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh, well, didnt want u to think that the “kiss part” was part of the teasing and not take it seriously 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
u want me to 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
take it seriously? 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe not 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Can u forget that? 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck of course u wont 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh ive just arrived home im gonna go take a shower 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Later hyung 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
dude thats like 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
the lamest excuse ive ever seen 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
bambamie is sad he wanted to say goodbye to u 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
good shower then, later jungkookie 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
21:08

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG that kiss on the cheek was something right? I was so not expecting it when Terf said that :O  
> Well I won't talk too much, cause chapter 86 is coming and... Well, you may want to prepare the blankets and the plushies and the hot chocolate cause the feeeeels urgh I just re-read it earlier today and I wanted to cry cause it made me so emotional.  
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend guys, I love you so much, thank you for you never ending support!  
> *free hugs and kisses and love*
> 
> -pompom


	86. Sun, Feb 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong haseyo!  
> Dunno if we said this before but 1k kudos guys! Well, 1100 now actually :O That's huge!  
> We feel so proud our baby fic has gone so far :')  
> And we're so happy to see you guys enjoying the story even more now that the angst is over <3  
> Also we were kinda fangirling earlier cause justanotherstarlessnight is following our fic and like, KWAF is one of our favorite fic so... PRIDE yknow??? Thank you sweetie your work is amazing! <3  
> Anyway I'm not gonna talk much cause... Chap you know.  
> Enjoy the reading!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS1: Terfa coded the chap and kudos to her cause damn is it long.  
> PS2: Told you before but I'm saying it again: blanket, plushies and hot chocolate guys, you have been warned.  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

i rly hope u didnt drown in ur shower though 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung! Sorry i completely forgot u yesterday, too caught up in my work im sorry i swear im alive 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i didnt drown in my shower im perfectly alive and fine look 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay im a little wet 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:03  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
wow ur so cute 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
im so sorry u dont like 'cute' 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
beautiful 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
beautiful is better 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
im rly happy u didnt drown in ur shower yknow 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
okay im gonna stop talking now 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey take it easy hyung its okay u can say cute if u want i dont mind it if its u 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But thanks i appreciate 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im happy too, i dont quite like dying u know, kinda painful 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
did u just accept a compliment here? 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What compliment? 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
i just said ur beautiful 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
in my world thats a compliment 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah sorry i meant to say that u were exaggerating but ull just “dude ur so blind” me so… yeah why not. 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But then again, ur way more beautiful, cannot find a word here... wonderful? 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
well thats progress 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
also thank u ur adorable 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
and wrong 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
but adorable 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why am i wrong? 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
u said im way more beautiful 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
but thats smth very subjective i guess 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
but i think ur wrong 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then i think ur wrong, cause ive seen u and ur not aware of ur attractiveness thats for sure 

20:11  
  
---|---  
  
yeah like i said thats very subjective haha 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well im sorry i cannot put my feelings aside for that 

20:11  
  
---|---  
  
nah its fine dont apologize 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
how was work? 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fine, like always. And u? Ur working? U going to see Bambam? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
nop im not working, just got home actually, bambam is with his parents rn 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
going home as well? 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay good ull be able to rest 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup going home 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
yep, u too 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
hey u know what? i actually bought FOOD on my way home so my fridge wont be too empty 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup im looking forward to my bed 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WOW REALLY?! 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Who r u? What have u done to my hyung? 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
aww fighting jungkookie, ull be home soon 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
haha idk jin hyung invited namjoon hyung to dinner the other day so he sent me pics of what he was preparing and i just got inspired haha 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow thats cool i suppose u'll cook something edible and good thats great 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe Nam's and Jin hyung r getting closer they r so cute, its been a long time since ive seen them i'll have to go greet Jin hyung tomorrow night i miss his dad jokes 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
ur the first person in like the entire world to tell me that u miss my hyungs jokes 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah theyre cute, namjoon is really cool actually, hes very interesting 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i know his jokes sucks, like A LOT but hearing him laugh is enough to make me laugh so 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I agree 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
haha yeah i get what u mean 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
anyway u used to go to the bar kinda often didnt u? what changed? 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well since i met Taeyang i stopped bc i didnt want Jin hyung to see me with him i knew he would be worried and i rly didnt want to be scolded at the time im such a stupid kid 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But now that everything is over i want to apologize for disappearing 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
well at least it means that even back then u knew it maybe wasnt the best thing to do 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
so u stopped seeing him? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i stopped it was time to face my pb and not hiding from them 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats good 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
thats very mature of you 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
and r u feeling better now? 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats not mature, i was kinda stupid its just... u know... the natural thing to do (stopping this) 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup dont worry about me 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
u were not stupid, its one way among maaaany others to cope with ur problems, some people do much more stupid things 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
whats mature is to actually try to face them 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
and youve said "dont worry about me" way too many times for me not to worry about u but u do seem better now so im gonna trust u on this one 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I really thought i could try to be normal u know, sleeping with someone without feelings, enjoying the sex and not fearing for whats coming but i couldnt... and i dont really know what exactly changed but now im moving forward 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So yeah plz trust me on that, im fine 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
not everyone can do the "sex with no feelings" thing 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
especially if u have/had feelings for someone else 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
but im really happy ur fine 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
ur even sending me emojis and all now 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

if emojis r enough to make u happy then ill send tons of them 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah ur right, with what im feeling now, i cannot just ignore it and fool around, love is a fucking mess 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
awwww but no, id feel sad if u were sending me emojis when ur not okay just to make me feel better 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
just be yourself, thats what makes me happy 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah, its a mess haha 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
hey i have a question that may or may not sound weird and im not sure its my turn? 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha ok yeah ill remember that 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah go on 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
have u fallen in love before? 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah kind of, i mean back in time i thought it was love? But nothing like what im feeling now, i cant compare those two things but if i try to do so, then my first love is right now 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
oh, right 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
strange question again but 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
why cant u compare the 2? 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Difficult question... cannot really answer, its just, the person i love now... ive never felt this for anyone before and the more we talk, the more i think its cliché but its true 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
haha alright 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
thats cute 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Can i ask u the same? 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
if ive fallen in love before? 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

If u wanna talk about it, if not im not forcing u 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
oh no its okay i dont mind 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
actually until recently i was pretty sure id never fallen in love before, now im 100% sure I never had 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh thats interesting, and its what happened with Yoongi hyung that made u change ur mind? 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
yoongi? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
oh 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
hum 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
sort of 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
i guess its related to smth he said to me when we broke up haha 

20:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay... i wont ask much, sounds personal thanks for answering 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Watcha doin rn? 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
its less personal than u might think 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
im in my kitchen and im COOKING rn 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What r u cooking? 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
its okay stay calm, take a deep breath i swear im not sick or anything 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
kimchi jjigae 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
i think ive made too much ill never be able to eat all of that by myself 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur worrying me i swear 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow good 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U can ask for Yoongi hyung's help 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
noooo dont worry 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
yeah thats what i was thinking about too haha dunno if he has eaten yet 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup its a good idea 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
well its not ready yet anyway, ill send u a pic then 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, r u home yet? 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Damn if u do that im going to Jin-hyung's bar tonight and ask him to cook me something 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup im finishing my drawing 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
haha im sure hed be pleased to do so 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
id offer u to come for dinner too but 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
finishing it already? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
when did u even start it? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha ur both so cute 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah already finished ive surprised myself as well tho 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Friday night? Yeah ive started friday night and maybe, just maybe, yesterday night i didnt sleep bc i was drawing, and stopping and starting over again, and again, and again 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
oh is that so? 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
u must have a lot of patience 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
did it turn out the way u wanted? 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hum well, both r linked. I mean im drawing someone special to me so i wanted it to be perfect but u know... the original is always so much better so yeah i have patience cause i wanna put so much in it, and yeah its not as bad as i thought it would be 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
wow u seem so dedicated, i respect that 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
if its half as good as ur drawing of jackson im sure its perfect tho 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey dont be impressed over nothing u havent seen it 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yet 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah idk i cannot compare two things i draw, i havent done it the same way 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
yeah maybe but i already know its good 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
oh, u didnt do it the same way as in 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
the technique u used or smth? 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur funny 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No not the technique, more like what i intended to do, ull understand when ull see it if u wanna see it? 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
okaaay 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
yes of course i wanna see it 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec im gonna go ask yoongi hyung if hes hungry, be right back 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay have a nice diner 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
OMG im shook he has green hair now 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
thats more badass than it sounds 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow this guy is so swag 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
yeah kinda 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
hey look 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picuture.  


21:19

|   
---|---  
  
21:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur a chef u lied to me about ur medical studies 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
i didnt lie i swear 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay okay but congrats this is awesome 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
thanks 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
were gonna eat then, talk to u in a short while 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
kay im back 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
my kitchen is a mess but i dont care ill deal with it tomorrow 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
thats also one of the reasons why i dont cook 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no dont say that, u can clean it now and tomorrow ull be free to do nothing! 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
nop no way im not moving rn 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U lazy boy 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
yesssss 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Go clean ur kitchen ull be too tired for that tomorrow 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
hmmmmm but i dont want to 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey u work tomorrow dont u? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
well 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Morning or night? 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
night 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
well i start at 2pm but that counts as night haha 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ull only have the morning to rest, dont u want to spend it in ur bed instead of the kitchen? 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
ur so right its almost annoying 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
aah but i was drinking tea on my couch and i was happy 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
fine ill go clean then 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry haha 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Go clean ill wait for u to finish 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
dont apologize, im just being childish here 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
be right back 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur cute when u act like that 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
haha am i? 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
moving to my bed now 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See, it was fast 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it was 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
what r u doing jungkookie? 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
still drawing? 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No im finished and im lying on my bed and staring at the result 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I cant say if im satisfied or not 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe i should look at it upside down, change the lighting, find a better sun orientation 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
srly? im sure u dont have to do all that 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
whats making u feel unsatisfied? 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk... 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well idk in fact im puzzled 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wanna see it? 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure show me 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
i already told u im ur biggest fan 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh thanks thats kind didnt think u liked my drawings that much haha 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait lemme take a pic 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hum well havent thought about showing this to u until now and well 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im feeling a little ashamed rn and ull probably hate it and im sorry 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picuture.  


22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay maybe it wasnt a good idea 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And im sorry but its not worth u 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry ive done this without asking u first im sorry 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry for ignoring u during chistmas holidays too 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well im sorry hyung for everything in fact 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn why am i saying this? 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung im sorry thats way more awkward than i thought it would be 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sorry hyung sorry im sorry 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : Tae]_

**Jungkook:** _[Picks up]_ Wow didn't think you would hate it so much I'm sorry I'll try again haha.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[low voice]_ I don't h-... _[...]_ Why would you say that, I didn't say anything yet I-... _[...]_ Why would you say that...?

**Jungkook:** Y... You c-... Called me _[speaks faster]_ I thought you were angry or something I mean I would understand, it's creepy and ugly and I mean I did that without asking you if I could and it's not as beautiful as you and I shouldn't and-

**Taehyung:** _[rushed voice]_ I love it. _[...]_ I don't... _[sighs]_ I'm not angry, Jungkook, that's... Wow that's kinda the most beautiful representation of me I've ever seen you know, that's... I love it.

**Jungkook:** I _[...]_ I'm _[...]_ Th-... _[kind voice]_ Thank you hyung but... J-... No I... I'm relieved you like it. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah... More like thanks to you, I told you your drawing skills were amazing. _[small laugh]_ _[...]_ But that's... Not why I called actually... Just- _[...]_ Why are you apologizing so much?

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ W-... Why did you call me then?

**Taehyung:** Why are you dodging my question again...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ W-... Wh-... What? Sorry, what? What was your question?

**Taehyung:** You said sorry like 100 times, why are you apologizing so much?

**Jungkook:** Oh... _[breathes]_ I'm sorry I... Don't have an answer I'm... I'm... I was scared you would be angry so that's why I'm apologizing maybe? I... Okay that's strange I mean, I've never drawn anything like that before and never really showed it to someone without being able to read their facial expressions so I'm lost and...

**Taehyung:** _[awkward laugh]_ Yeah I'm glad you didn't see my face when I saw it... _[...]_ I-I don't know what to say, honestly I think I'm more lost than you here haha.

**Jungkook:** W-... Wh-... Why w-... I'm sorry I...

**Taehyung:** Jungkook-ah, please... Stop being sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, I just... Is that...? _[small sigh]_

**Jungkook:** I'm so... _[sighs]_ Hey hyung can you... Just, please, finish your sentences?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ No I can't, I'm sorry I can't, if I do I'm gonna cry and I think it's a little early for you to see me-... Hear me cry already. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Wh-... Wh-... What?! _[speaks louder]_ Cry!? Why!? Damn I'm so sorry I... _[deep breath]_ Fuck I'm making you cry I'm the worst I'm-

**Taehyung:** Hey, it's fine, it's not your fault it's just me, I-... _[chuckles]_ It's not your fault, you're not the worst, you're really not, trust me, I just... _[...]_ _[sighs]_ There's so much I want to say right now, you have no idea...

**Jungkook:** _[breathing]_ Hyung I...

**Taehyung:** Is that-... _[whispers]_ It's the drawing you were telling me about isn't it? _[...]_ Why me...? I mean... Yeah, but no that's not possible so... But I didn't just imagine what you said right...? Please tell me I didn't, please tell me I'm not just misunderstanding everything here-... _[...]_ Please tell me I'm not alone in this...

**Jungkook:** Wh-... Hyung what are you saying, I'm lost, you... And ah... Oh. _[Pauses]_ Yeah it's you and... Yeah maybe... Maybe I tried to draw you before but... Wait. No. I mean yes and... But no! Wh-... What am I even... ? _[groans]_ I'm sorry I'm... Well, I'm sorry. _[little laugh]_

**Taehyung:** _[shaky laugh]_ You're so cute I can't with you. _[sighs]_ But yeah same here... _[...]_ Hey, Jungkookie...?

**Jungkook:** Y... Yeah Hyung?

**Taehyung:** I... _[low voice]_ I don't know when I'll be able to come back to Busan yet but...

**Jungkook:** _[Shaky voice]_ B-... Bu-... But?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Fuck I can't ask you that... _[sighs]_ I'll get to see you, right? When I come back? Right...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung... Of course I- _[little laugh]_ Well, I want to see you... So even if you don't want to, I'll be here hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[rushed voice]_ No I want to see you too, it's just... I don't know when that's gonna be and-... _[...]_ There's something I have to tell you, okay...?

**Jungkook:** _[sweet voice]_ Oh great... Then just come back quickly hyung... I'll wait.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Will you?

**Jungkook:** Of course I will... _[laughs a little]_ I'm already waiting for you hyung, don't be too late okay? Waiting sucks hate that, it hurts.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ Y-Yeah, I'm sorry... I'll do my best, I promise, I-... I don't wanna hurt you Jungkook-ah...

**Jungkook:** _[concerned voice]_ Hey hyung are you okay? Of course you're not hurting me, you never did... Hey hyung...

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry it just-... It sucks to be able to talk to you only through the phone. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Yeah but... Well, actually we wouldn't have talked at all given where we live so... I'm happy phones exist... Phones and drunk selfies. _[sweet laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, yay for drunk selfies. _[chuckles]_ Hey, speaking of that, if you ever see me getting close to any sort of alcohol when we're together you just smash the bottle on my face okay? _[...]_ When we're... Spending time together I mean.

**Jungkook:** _[Laughs]_ Yeah of course no alcohol, never a good idea to drink _[laughs]_ _[...]_ _[lower voice]_ Can I ask you something?

**Taehyung:** Sure, anything.

**Jungkook:** Hum... You... Okay that's awkward but... I'll give the drawing to Jimin hyung so if you want to get it back, it will be waiting for you too... As a late birthday present? I'm not sure I can give you something like that but... Well you seem to like it so...

**Taehyung:** That's... That's so sweet, thank you so much, I-... But why would you give it to Jimin in the meantime, I'd like it better to get it from you, you know? I mean-... _[sweet voice]_ But thank you Jungkookie, you're adorable.

**Jungkook:** Thank you it's nothing I swear I'm... Well I'm happy you accepted it hum... _[shaky voice]_ You... You would like to get it from me? I mean, I thought you'd prefer it being at Jimin's while you're not there cause... I don't know I...

**Taehyung:** It's fine if you don't want to keep it, I'm not forcing you to anything, just... You know Jimin right? Even just a little? Are you sure it's a good idea to ask him to keep it until I come back...? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey it's not like that! I... Of course I wanna keep it you're in that drawing! _[...]_ Well no technically, you're way better than a simple drawing but still... Anyway. What do you prefer?

**Taehyung:** I'd prefer to receive it from you. Now if you want to give it to Jimin I hope you're ready to answer a lifetime of embarrassing questions... But yeah, I'd prefer you to give it to me.

**Jungkook:** Oh dammit yeah I always underestimate Jimin hyung. _[laughs]_ Okay then when you'll be back you'll have it hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ That's the best birthday present ever. _[...]_ Hey, when is your birthday by the way?

**Jungkook:** Oh noo I don't think it's the best don't say that you're exaggerating. _[laughs]_ Mine? Oh first of September... why?

**Taehyung:** Am I exaggerating? What would be better then? _[giggles]_ Anyway, first of september, that's in a while haha... I'll remember that but I can already promise you that I won't be able to draw you like this for your birthday. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I'm not asking you to draw me but thanks for trying though hehe. _[sweet voice]_ Anyway I think you deserve better than this so... That's why I don't want you to say that it's the best.

**Taehyung:** Oh... _[...]_ I don't-... Yeah maybe but... I don't know, if you think so... To me it's still the best so far though.

**Jungkook:** _[Surprised voice]_ Really?! Why would you th-... Really?!

**Taehyung:** Yeah. _[chuckles]_ Plus I just can't believe you did that so quickly, but it's technically impossible you started this before Friday so I don't have a choice but to believe it haha. _[...]_ You're an amazing artist Jungkook-ah.

**Jungkook:** G... Ah hum... _[hoarse voice]_ Thank you hyung hearing it from you is... Well, thank you that's so kind I'm...

**Taehyung:** Hey don't freak out, I'm just telling you that you're very talented and I'm gonna keep telling you that until you actually believe it. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm... I'm not freaking out I'm just... So happy you think that... Cause... _[snorts]_ Thank you so much I'm... You're so sweet I-...

**Taehyung:** Jungkook, hey, are you okay...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah... Yeah... _[...]_ I'm sorry I shouldn't worry you Taehyung I... Sorry, hyung... I'm- _[snorts and takes a deep breath]_ I'm fine.

**Taehyung:** No it's me, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to-... I'm sorry, please don't cry, I didn't cry so you don't have the right to cry either okay? _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Then don't praise me. _[teary laugh]_ I'm sorry it's my fault I... It's the first time someone I care about so much says that about my drawings and... Well there is Yug but from you it's not the same I... I don't get to hear that very often. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh my God, please stop I swear I'm gonna cry with you and we're both grown ups that would be ridiculous, I'm so sorry, please don't cry, I promise next time I'm in Busan I'm gonna hug you to make up for it. _[chuckles]_ _[...]_ You'd deserve to hear that everyday Jungkookie, I swear...

**Jungkook:** D-... _[laughs]_ Don't say that. _[snorts]_ I'm... _[whispers]_ Don't say that, I'm going to end up believing it.

**Taehyung:** _[kind voice]_ Which part?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Both?

**Taehyung:** Okay... I'll make sure you believe it then, both of it.

**Jungkook:** Then... Come back hyung.

**Taehyung:** I will, I promise, as soon as I can, I-... _[whispers]_ Fuck I know it's too much to ask but please just wait a little kay? You said you would, I trust you on that...

**Jungkook:** No... It's not too much to ask if it's you, I'll wait, I promise hyung.

**Taehyung:** Okay... _[sighs]_ Okay, that's good, that's great, thank you so much Jungkookie you're perfect, I-... _[...]_ Urgh fuck Seoul. _[laugh]_

**Jungkook:** N... No I'm not that's nothing I swear you... _[whispers]_ You're the perfect one here and... Yeah fuck Seoul. _[small laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Aah... _[sighs]_ Seriously that was... Wow though. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ Yeah kinda my fault I'm sorry haha… _[...]_ You seem tired maybe I'll let you rest?

**Taehyung:** No I'm fine I just... Really wasn't expecting this, that's... I don't think I'm gonna be resting a lot, just, you know, rethinking my whole life. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[cute laugh]_ Hey it's just a drawing why would you rethink your whole life because of it?!

**Taehyung:** It's not the drawing in itself, more like... What you said about it. _[chuckles]_ It's cute when you laugh, you know? Cuter than when you cry.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ What a laaaame pick up line hyung hihihi, well I hope what I said didn't scare you though.

**Taehyung:** Well at least it's working and I can make fun of you cause you laugh like a kid and that's adorable hehe.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You sucker, the “lover” type doesn't suit you at all. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** It doesn't? _[laughs]_ That was not meant to be a pick up line though, it's not like it's the first time I'm telling that you're cute, it's just true.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah but you said you prefered when I'm laughing and not crying, that's a pick up line. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Is it? You want me to say that I like it better when you cry??? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** I hope you don't. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I really don't so what am I supposed to say that isn't a pick up line? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey, it's your job not mine I won't help you! _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Aah, seriously, what am I gonna do with you... _[sighs]_ Hey do you have classes in the morning?

**Jungkook:** Hihi. _[...]_ No I don’t, I never have classes on monday mornings.

**Taehyung:** Oh okay, we'll be able to talk then. _[...]_ If you want to that is haha.

**Jungkook:** Of course I want to. _[sweet voice]_ Good night hyung, try to sleep a little though.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, you too Jungkookie... Thank you for the drawing again, talk to you tomorrow? _[whispers]_ Sweet dreams.

**Jungkook:** Don't thank me… See you.  
_[Ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯


	87. Mon, Feb 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired and too lazy to write a big author's note but Terf and I were re-reading a few of the chapters that are coming soon and damn the fluff is strong. I remember why we promised you what we promised you during the angst arc now. Anyway, if you have a (few) heart attack(s) in this chapter it's normal. Enjoy the reading!  
> *kisses full of love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

| 

Good morning hyung, have you slept last night? I hope you did tho, don't want you to be tired bc of me well I thought I would be alone at home this morning but... 

10:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


10:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Don't know why but he suddenly wanted to I quote “be besties not like Yug but still you are so cute I wanna have the right to hug you too” looks like im turning into a plush 

10:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think Jimin hyung is involved, what do you think? 

10:03  
  
---|---  
  
hey there tbh i had troubles falling asleep but then i slept like a baby, i just woke up haha 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
oh, hoseok hyung is at your place? 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
say hi for me 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah, just so you know jiminie is involved in everything 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
everything 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good to know u slept tho 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah he is, he 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
he what? 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook?? 

10:20

|   
---|---  
  
??? 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
did u drown in ur shower again? 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
did hoseok hyung suffocate u to death while trying to hug u? 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No no im alive, sadly tbh 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn i swear im gonna avenge my pride and make Jimin hyung suffer for this 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well no i wont, i love Jimin, i love Jackson 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How do u survive that kind of friends? 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
okay what happened? 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
what did jimin do? 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
do u want me to scold him for u? 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U said Jimin hyung was always involved right? Then idk what he did, or how or why he did it but it was him. I swear it's him 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh and maybe maybeeeee Hoseok saw your drawing and OBVIOUSLY he is Jimin hyung's spy and he sent it to him bc he wanted me to be off guard I should have seen it coming 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im so doomed, next dance class is gonna be something 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
okay so u think that hoseok was sent to ur place because hes jimins spy and he sent him the drawing as his mission report and now ur afraid of what jimin is gonna do? 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah basically 

10:42  
  
---|---  
  
its not so much of a big deal 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
ull just have to spend 2h with a clingy jimin next wednesday but well 

10:43

|   
---|---  
  
thats nothin new right? 

10:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its not just that sadly 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
rly? 

10:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I think he can read my mind its scary 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
hoseok or jimin? 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hoseok hyung... he has that smile, I know he knows 

10:44  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
yeah i see what u mean 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
but is there smth ur afraid or ashamed he might know? 

10:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

YES 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
what? 

10:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

NO 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
WHY? 

10:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Taehyungie how are you? Jungkookie left his phone saying he had to take a shower but he doesn't know Jiminie told me his scheme hehe so what do you want to know? I have... well 10 minutes maybe I can be useful 

10:54  
  
---|---  
  
hyung plz leave the poor boy alone 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
what do u think ur gonna find in his phone that could be qualified as 'useful'? 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

This is very no fun 

10:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Don't you think hes hiding things from you Tae? (It's your name on his phone btw) 

10:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He is a grown up, hes obviously hiding things 

10:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like OMG that OMG oh OMG 

10:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


10:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didn't know about this Taehyung you're so handsome 

10:56  
  
---|---  
  
wtf 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
what 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt know about this either tbh 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

REALLY?! 

10:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay this is way better than I thought it would be 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

When did you have a date like this? 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
a date? 

10:57

|   
---|---  
  
hyung it was not a date it was at jimins party last september 

10:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but the way you look at him and the way he took this picture looks like a date to me 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus... the name of the folder where I found this pic is... 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No I can't say that it's too much for this poor kid I'll spare him 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
okay no way now that u started u cant stop just like that 

10:59

|   
---|---  
  
what is it? 

10:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Man this is awkward you're gonna regret it you sure you wanna know? 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
it cant be THAT awkward 

11:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then ask him yourself he is coming back, see you 

11:00  
  
---|---  
  
hum 

11:00

|   
---|---  
  
yeah okay 

11:00

|   
---|---  
  
bye hoseok hyung 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

damn i think its time i fingerprint-lock my phone 

11:19  
  
---|---  
  
ur friends with jimin, thought u wouldve done that already 

11:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ill chain my phone to my belt too 

11:19  
  
---|---  
  
why, so that people cant see u have pics of me that even i dont know about? 

11:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Indeed 

11:20  
  
---|---  
  
u have others pics like that that i dont know about or is it the only one? 

11:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its the only one sadly but i think u wont believe me 

11:20  
  
---|---  
  
nah i believe u 

11:21

|   
---|---  
  
just 

11:21

|   
---|---  
  
whose turn is it to ask a question here? i forgot 

11:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just ask already, I mean its not like i could ask u not to ask questions 

11:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im so doomed 

11:21  
  
---|---  
  
what the name of the folder? 

11:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Joker. We said we had jokers didn't we, I wanna change the question plz 

11:22  
  
---|---  
  
no we never said that 

11:22

|   
---|---  
  
but ok lets say we did 

11:22

|   
---|---  
  
new question: do u know that hoseok hyung and i r kinda close friends? 

11:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow kay...? And? 

11:22  
  
---|---  
  
okay let me rephrase that question: do u want to tell me the name of the folder or do you want me to ask hoseok hyung about it? 

11:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'll choose answer D: talking about the weather 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No seriously, ask him if you wanna know but I won't be the one telling u this, like NEVER 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
11:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I should be the one crying here hyung 

11:25  
  
---|---  
  
u dont trust me im sad 

11:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Trust isnt the problem here, i wouldnt show one of my drawings to someone i dont trust, when an artist shows his work its like he shows himself naked, feelings and all 

11:26  
  
---|---  
  
well ok its nice to know that u trust me enough to show urself naked in front of me 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
in a purely platonic way of course 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
but whats wrong with this folder then? 

11:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its something else... well i could lie but its pointless 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i really cannot say it sorry 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
not even if i say pretty pleaaaaaase? 

11:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fine 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill say it 

11:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck dont laugh 

11:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I swear im gonna break something 

11:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh hey again Taehyungie since Jungkookie couldn't write it he asked me to do it for him... he is actually hiding his face in his hands, hes all embarrassed and... well, like he is about to face his destiny or something 

11:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But I understand him I mean, if I was him I couldn't do it, but since it's not me everything is fine 

11:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And I'm so happy when Jiminie will know this he won't sleep for days, and not thanks to Jacksonie for once 

11:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He will be like: and after that: 

11:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey what was I supposed to do? I forgot 

11:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow no I remember 

11:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey maybe you should go drink some water or something 

11:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe I'm like a fucking loooong teaser I love that 

11:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

The folder's name is... 

11:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(The winner is... lol) 

11:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

“Tae my hyung ” 

11:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

With the heart 

11:35  
  
---|---  
  
oh my god thats so cute im literally dying here i swear i was in bed and i had to stand up and walk around my bedroom like 5 times and then i fell back on my bed and checked my phone again and hugged my pillow cause why r u so adorable jeon jungkook fuck life is so unfair i just cant with this kid 

11:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well life really is unfair I agree, I read this to Jungkookie and I think he is dead by now. RIP Jeon Jungkook... I'm sad for you Taehyungie, you haven't seen how he reacts whenever we talk is about you this kid is so cute... was so cute. 

11:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You think I should check his heartbeat or smth? You're the medic, I don't know what I should do when a guy lies on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow and not moving 

11:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow I just can't imagine what it would have been like to see you two interact for real, sorry for your loss 

11:39  
  
---|---  
  
im on my bed hiding my face in my pillow and not moving rn as well 

11:39

|   
---|---  
  
urgh thats soooooooo 

11:39

|   
---|---  
  
hey hyung can u do me a favor? 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Anything for my new fav couple 

11:40  
  
---|---  
  
yeah okay if u say so 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
just 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont overthink this but 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
can u kiss jungkookie on the cheek for me? 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
plz? 

11:40

|   
---|---  
  
hell understand 

11:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah and ur not a couple tsssk kids these days 

11:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay wait 

11:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay I think he hates me now 

11:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

When I kissed him he pushed me and moved back on his bed till he hit the wall and stared at me like he wasnt understanding what was happening, he was scared maybe (well I understand, some dude kisses you like it was domestic) and I told him you told me to do it and that he would understand and after that he just... well he said he needeed to be alone and went to the bathroom and I still hear water spilling 

11:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have I done something wrong? 

11:47  
  
---|---  
  
no you didn't hyung don't worry 

11:47

|   
---|---  
  
can you give him the phone plz? 

11:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay cutie take care of yourself 

11:48  
  
---|---  
  
thanks hyung 

11:48

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby face Jeon Jungkook <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ H... Hey?

**Taehyung:** Hey sorry, I shouldn't have asked Hoseok hyung to do that, that was maybe... Don't be mad at him right?

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ I'm not mad... Just... That’s fucking embarrassing hyung.

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry, wasn't a good idea, I didn't mean it to be embarrassing, sorry... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** No I... I shouldn't have done it I-... I'm sorry... I ap-... Apologize this is odd.

**Taehyung:** No it's... I don't find it thaaat odd to be honest but... If you do, why did you make Bambam do it...?

**Jungkook:** I... wasn't talking about that.

**Taehyung:** Oh. _[...]_ If it's about the folder honestly you don't have to be embarrassed Jungkookie it's... It's adorable and just so you know I'm the one blushing here. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** No you really can’t be as ashamed as I am right now trust me I... _[sighs]_ I swear facing Jimin hyung would be easier right now I'm... Hey hyung sorry okay? Sorry...

**Taehyung:** What are you sorry for Jungkookie...? To be honest my phone is the least organized thing on the planet, I have way too much pics, but if it was I'm sure I'd have given the folder with your pics on it a much more embarrassingly cute name. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** And-... Haha sorry about that but... What name would you have given it then?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, that's... _[giggles]_ If I'm "Tae your hyung 'heart'" that would make you "Kookie my baby 'heart'", that seems fit haha...

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ Hyung d-... Hihihihi don't make fun of- _[giggles]_ Told you I’m 23 I'm not a baby...

**Taehyung:** Hey I'm not making fun of you, plus I didn't say you were a baby, I said you were my baby that's a completely different thing... _[chuckles]_ Unless someone else already calls you that then that'd be awkward.

**Jungkook:** N-... _[laughs a little]_ No one called me that before I'm... Well maybe my mom when I was younger but it's not the same and... Well... That makes me a quite big kid to handle don't you think? I'm spoiled. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah well you are quite a big kid to handle indeed, you're almost taller than me so... _[laughs]_ But I still think that it suits you, that's... Pretty, I think. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Thank you that's sweet, I should add “sweet” to the folder's name too hihihi... If of course you let me keep it? I-... Can I?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, of course you can, I... I kinda like it actually. _[...]_ And "Tae" sounds nice too, it's simple... Not a lot of people call me that. No one I can think of actually haha.

**Jungkook:** Oh really? _[chuckles]_ Yeay makes it my nickname for you it's cool hehe.

**Hoseok:** _[in the background]_ Hey you guys why are you so slow? I'm bored didn't think you would go phone sex just because of a little kiss and it's gross guys im still here. Well no it's not gross i don't care but still!!!

**Taehyung:** Wait you're still locked in your bathroom with Hoseok hyung behind the door? What the fuck?? _[laughs]_ Also I don't know what he did but I swear I specified it was a "kiss on the cheek" okay? Wouldn't let someone else do something else. _[...]_ Anyway. _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** _[suggestive voice]_ Oh yeah because I'm your property right? You said “my baby” sooner? _[laughs]_ Yeah anyway, I'll have to come back to Hoseok hyung we were supposed to go eat outside I won't let him wait anymore than that hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Well I could tell you the same, you said "my hyung" even sooner. _[deep voice]_ But I'm warning you, I'm not an easy man y'know? _[chuckles]_ Alright well you boys have fun then, I have to get ready for work anyway. Oh, and good luck for college this afternoon. _[even more suggestive voice]_ Talk to you later baby.

**Jungkook:** _[lower voice]_ Talk to you later _my_ not easy hyung. _[kiss sound]_  
_[Ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby.  
> BABY.  
> B  
> A  
> B  
> Y  
> Bye.  
> ಠ_ಠ
> 
> -pompom


	88. Tue, Feb 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you people? <3 I'm fine, veeeerrrryyyy tired but it's life, what can we do about it? Anyway, tonight this chapter, I hope you will like it. We are very happy/proud/surprised to see our fanfict grow that ''popular'' and loved we cannot quite understand how it's possible you know. We're just staring at our hits, our Kudos and reading your comments and being like "OMG they are so cute, so kind to us we don't deserve all that attention" It's incredible and amazing. I'm enjoying to the fullest this story, I hope you are too <3 Thanks so much for the reviews btw, sorry if we cannot answer to all of them :( we are reaaaally busy x.x  
> Anyway, see ya at the end :p
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture  


15:02

|   
---|---  
  
how was/is your day? 

15:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** took a screenshot. 

16:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im booored being a student is so boooring but its okay im drawing on Yug's face (he is sleeping) 

16:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And u? 

16:03  
  
---|---  
  
awww poor kid 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
poor kid being yugyeom not u u little devil 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding, i hope ull be able to come home soon 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
personally i was just sleeping actually 

16:48

|   
---|---  
  
i have no idea when i fell asleep, i was on my couch and then poof i was sleeping 

16:48

|   
---|---  
  
my neck hurts now haha 

16:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know im evil 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u must have been really tired tho 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im happy u slept that much it's good 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ouch i know that haha 

16:49  
  
---|---  
  
what class is it? 

16:50

|   
---|---  
  
yeah exhausting day im still tired 

16:50

|   
---|---  
  
dont think im gonna do anything til tomorrow morning haha 

16:50

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

16:50

|   
---|---  
  
u familiar with sore necks? 

16:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fucking boring “how to deal with project pt4” class as if we hadnt already made projects in our lives 

16:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


16:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So thats basically what i do when i get bored 

16:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

That and drawing on Yug's face, entertaining 

16:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah plz rest hyung you're always so tired 

16:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup sore necks: sleeping on my phone, sleeping while working or drawing at night all that haha 

16:53  
  
---|---  
  
oh my god thats 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
thats like the cutest version of me ive ever seen 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
ur cute as well but ur always cute 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaaaah thats so sweeeeeet~ 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup i am now i always say that the original is better, always better :3 and it applies for u and me as well 

16:56  
  
---|---  
  
aaaaah id love to change my profile pic for those lovely chibis but if i do jiminie is gonna question me to death and im too tired for that rn haha 

16:56

|   
---|---  
  
but of course the original u is always better, it has a bunny smile and all 

16:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahahaha I understand 

16:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow yeah indeed, and the real u has that boxy smile i cannot draw that 

16:57  
  
---|---  
  
frustration is real rn 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
oh rly u couldnt draw that? 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
no way im sure theres nothing u cant draw 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur profile pic is better than this lame drawing dont change it haha 

16:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No i cant its not the same 

16:59  
  
---|---  
  
heeeey dont call it lame 

17:00

|   
---|---  
  
why is it not the same? 

17:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well, ur smile isn’t just something physical, if it was i could draw it. Technically i could but it wouldnt be ur boxy smile, i mean, there is something else, ur honesty maybe? There is something in that smile, cant define it but its not just a rectangular smile 

17:01  
  
---|---  
  
wow... 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
i usually get "haha ur smile is funny its squared" 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
thats a beautiful way to describe it, i hope it really looks like that 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
im boxy smiling rn 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why would they laugh?! Ive never seen such a beautiful smile tho... people r so stupid 

17:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well yeah through my eyes it looks like that 

17:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good 

17:03  
  
---|---  
  
rly? ow but ur smile is beautiful too, its so innocent 

17:04

|   
---|---  
  
u look so young when u smile 

17:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh? If u say so, ive never seen it like that tho... i mean yeah i look young but there is nothing meaningful behind it, not like ur smile 

17:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait let me explain 

17:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur so expressive when u smile, its beautiful, i mean, for an artist its the perfect muse, u can express everything without words and when u genuinely smile it means happiness and joy its wonderful like 

17:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow I sound like Nam's I knew i should have done poetry too 

17:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U get it? 

17:06  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
yes i get it 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
but 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
isnt that the purpose of a smile? 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, people dont usually smile for no reason unless ur a model or smth idk 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
when its not faked, smiling is always wonderful isnt it? 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
like 

17:07

|   
---|---  
  
maybe its different kinds of 'wonderful' depending on people but 

17:08

|   
---|---  
  
for example when u do i just see pure trust and it seems like for a few seconds u dont care about whats gonna happen and ur just being yourself and thats wonderful too 

17:08

|   
---|---  
  
u get it? 

17:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well depends on people i agree with that... 

17:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U see it like that?! 

17:09  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i see it like that 

17:10

|   
---|---  
  
why? 

17:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing rly im just surprised 

17:10  
  
---|---  
  
how so? 

17:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U said u saw pure trust... do i look like i dont trust u when we chat? 

17:11  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

17:11

|   
---|---  
  
no i didnt mean it like that just 

17:11

|   
---|---  
  
ur so difficult to read sometimes im not sure how to interpret what u say 

17:12

|   
---|---  
  
ur just so secretive i dont always know what im 'allowed' to ask or not, yknow? 

17:12

|   
---|---  
  
its hard to explain i mean i hope u trust me, feels like u trust me now at least? but having u in front of me is a whole different thing, and seeing u smile and laugh makes everything so much more true and real 

17:12

|   
---|---  
  
im tired u probably dont understand a thing im sorry haha 

17:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh am i that secretive and quiet? Didnt think it would bother u that much i mean, u can ask me whatever u want i dont mind actually even if its something difficult to discuss if its u its okay 

17:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So yeah i trust u and sorry if u cannot read me easily, looks like ive been writen in another language haha 

17:13  
  
---|---  
  
noooo its not like that its just 

17:14

|   
---|---  
  
im pretty sure u dont say everything and thats normal of course, everyone has a filter somehow but i dont know 

17:14

|   
---|---  
  
im kinda scared i might say smth wrong and ur just gonna run away 

17:14

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want to mess things up again 

17:14

|   
---|---  
  
its not ur fault 

17:15

|   
---|---  
  
but im happy that u trust me tho 

17:15

|   
---|---  
  
rly happy 

17:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Cant really run away from u now, uve kinda chained me now u know 

17:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And even if i could why would i hyung? 

17:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey, is there some things u want me to say that i havent told u and u know i havent and u wanna know them? 

17:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ok this sentence is strange 

17:16  
  
---|---  
  
woaaaw its like way too late to discuss that kind of things haha 

17:17

|   
---|---  
  
or not technically its not late but my brain thinks it is 

17:17

|   
---|---  
  
plus i dont want such a thing jungkookie, if u didnt tell me in the first place im sure u had your reasons and i dont want to force u to anything 

17:18

|   
---|---  
  
just tell me whatever u want to tell me when ur ready to do so 

17:18

|   
---|---  
  
ill always be there to listen 

17:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh thank you that's nice ill remember 

17:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well same for me but, why would u tell me things when u have Jimin hyung and im younger?! but anyway, u can still talk to me if u want to 

17:19  
  
---|---  
  
well obviously i dont have the same conversations with u and with jimin 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
but its a completely different relationship i cant compare the two of you 

17:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I know it isnt dont worry im not a hyperactive little penguin 

17:19  
  
---|---  
  
nah ur right ur a shy little bunny 

17:20

|   
---|---  
  
more like a shy tall bunny actually 

17:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Taller than a pingouin but still smaller than a platypus 

17:20  
  
---|---  
  
well yeah plz let me keep at least that priddddd 

17:21

|   
---|---  
  
oops 

17:21

|   
---|---  
  
sorry 

17:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U should rest hyung 

17:21  
  
---|---  
  
yeah maybe i should 

17:22

|   
---|---  
  
sorry im abandoning u to ur boring classes 

17:22

|   
---|---  
  
fighting jungkookie 

17:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No prob ill wake Yug up and torture him a bit 

17:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sleep well hyung, see u 

17:23  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi it's so cute :3  
> Today we saw that a cute account posted tweets about our fic and we didn't know about that and we were like so surprised it's funny to see people talking about YOUR fic but not to you directly, it's a different feeling. <3  
> BTW : if you wanna tweet about our fic use this hashtag : #iM_gOd1203 (we removed the * cause they broke the hashtag)  
> Okay I will shut up I'm tired :p good night people :p
> 
> PS : I've always wanted to say that I loved : MAX's song, Lights Down Low and... well just sharing for no reason, I'd love to link it to the fic but it will be hard. I've found this song when I was watching an FMV on Youtube (FMVs makes you find new songs) x')
> 
> -terfassa


	89. Wed, Feb 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I'm a little late, I was supposed to post the chap yesterday but terf and I are really busy lately and I finished coding very late, didn't want to post it in the middle of the night haha :)  
> Anyway, I know you feel betrayed because of the preview but it was 88-89 preview, so here it comes, wednesday evening!  
> Have fun :D <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

taetae lets talk 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:23  
  
---|---  
  
oh hey jiminie 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
why arent u practicing? 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
i mean its a cute fluff ball but u practically never skip practice haha 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hoseok had an important appointment and he asked me to take care of the class for him so im monitoring everyone but im not dancing, i mean, i could do all that but like I SAID WE NEED TO TALK 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Speaking of Hobi 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Phone sex is good, i mean u dont really have other alternatives since ur both in different cities but its good ur trying it tho 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
just to set things right 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
i 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
DID NOT 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
have phone sex with jungkook 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
OKAY? 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

REALLY?! 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

LIAR 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he locked himself in the fucking bathroom for 10 mins with YOU on the phone, IM NOT STUPID I DO THAT EVERYDAY 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont u dare lie to ur bestie taehyung, especially not when its about you and fucking jeon hot jungkook 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sure u did. 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
I DID NOT 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
I SWEAR 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
we were just talking 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
plus were reaaaaaaaaaaaally not there yet omg 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh. This is sad. 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how could u not be there yet?! i mean he drew u and sorry for that taetae, but the drawing is hotter than the real u 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus he has pics of u on a folder on his phone, can u imagine the potential here 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what do u think he does when he is in his bathroom alone? ow thats a hot picture 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets just try to have one conversation at once 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets talk about the drawing first, after the pics 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me about ur impressions “Tae”? 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
what do u want me to say about the drawing? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
its fucking beautiful 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
and hes just so adorable i mean 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
he was all apologetic and all when he showed it to me i swear i wanted to cry 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah i just wanted to hug him i hate seoul 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie can u come here to kidnap me? 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man im flying like, rn 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck he is so cute, he is even cuter than me its something 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look, i can hug him for u if u wanna but ill let him practice for now and ill just admire my fucking beautiful sweaty boyfriend 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur boyfriend is sweaty too tho want me to describe him to u? 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
hes not my boyfriend jiminie 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
but yes plz describe 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ehehe i managed to take a little vid 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But there is no sound sorry but it doesnt matter 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur welcome 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
omg what sort of move is that? 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
so handsome though 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well kids playing yknow, he may have lost a bet again, its not that surprising tho he does that all the time 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah his shirt is kinda transparent u know, thats hot 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
thats cute 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah i kinda saw that 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
i swear the minute i move back to busan i join hobis class again 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of course u will cause i wanna see him seing u dancing taetae 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait lemme move ill take another vid 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck he saw me at the end 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
thats rude 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah... 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says "Say hi to hyung and ask him if work was okay today he seemed so tired yesterday" with that cute and awkward face of his 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u sure ur not married already and u forgot? 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
awww hes so sweet 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
tell him that im fine, today was pretty quiet and i came home early haha 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
and tell him that i hope he didnt draw on yugyeoms face again 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah im pretty sure were not married 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
unless we got married at ur party in september and i forgot about it 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
but i dont think so 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he is happy for u, he bunny smiled and came back to practice sayin he had to do other ridiculous dances bc of that 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow yeah maybe u got married sounds so cliché 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae what u gonna do now? i mean, with Jungkookie? 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
idk he remembers some stuff u should ask him, thatd be fun 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
also what can i do now? im kinda 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
not here yknow haha 

19:

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i will 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae, thats precisely why im asking u this u know 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean if u were here, u would have fucked him already obviously (if not i would have been mad) 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
hey dont talk about him like that its embarrassing 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
tbh i dont know what to do 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
id like to say "lets wait a little and see what happens" but 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
nothing can happen right? 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
and its jungkook yknow its not 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
well 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
its not easy 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
so for now "lets wait and see" it is yknow 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

til when? 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont wanna scare u cutie but u leaving a bunny alone in a lion cage (with maaaany lions) 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but ur right, its Jungkookie, so its hard 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
til when what? 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
i dont know what to tell u jiminie 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
its always gonna be the same answer anyway 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
im not here, i cant exactly stop him from seeing other people 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
its not even like we were together or anything 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah right sorry... well its frustrating we cannot do anything 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

grrrr hate Seoul now 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
no its fine dont apologize 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
i just dont rly want to talk about it im already upset enough to be in fucking seoul rn dont wanna make it worse haha 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
urgh why cant it be easy like namjoon hyung and jin hyung? 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
they met on a drunk misunderstanding as well, exchanged numbers and done 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
why r things complicated with meeee? 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur avoiding ur problems u know, well i know u cannot do anything about it but still, u cant pretend the pb doesnt exist 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont say that cutie 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its not complicated, its Kookie that is complicated and its not ur fault 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he really judges people easily given what he experienced before, and what he thinks of you wont change until... well something BIG happens, hes not gonna think otherwise until then, he is totally blind to affection its... 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well sad 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats why im asking u what u wanna do, cause u gotta act PHYSICALLY either way, nothing will change... 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
okay hum jiminie 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
can you plz stop? 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
i mean of course it easy to say "u gotta do smth" 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
but i CANT okay? 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
not just because im far 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
of course i cant do anything cuz im far, its obvious that i can teleport myself to busan everytime i wanna talk to him 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
but its jungkook, i cant just 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want him to feel obliged to anything 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
its supposed to go both ways 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah there are some things id love to say, you should know that 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
but i cant say that if thats not in front of him 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
so itll just wait til next time i come back 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
and if its too late well i guess that means it wouldnt have worked anyway 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
now if u have a solution to offer im listening 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
but tbh i dont rly see any rn 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah maybe ur right 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well yeah ur right 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if ur okay with whats happening then its fine 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
i never said that i was okay with whats happening 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
i just cant do anything else 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
im happy rn and jungkookie seems happy too, that should be enough yknow... 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
its still frustrating i guess haha 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae ur not thinking the good way here thats not very positive 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kay yes u cannot do anything cause ur in fucking Seoul and Jungkookie is what he is 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fine 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but there r always solutions, u just gotta find them and im an asshole cause im saying that but i dont know the answers 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause it wont be enough for a long time 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
i dont know what to say here 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
idk what to do 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae ull be back soon wont u? 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
im not sure, i was supposed to take at least a full week off after my exams 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt exactly plan to come back before that... 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
i really miss you rn though 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
im sad u cant be there to tell me that everythings gonna be okay even if its a lie i dont care 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae, everything is gonna be okay i swear 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry i can bet my life that everything will be okay for you, dont be scared or sad 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see, im here hugging u like ive never hugged you before and breaking ur bones with my love for u 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

when ull be back ill be right here and Kookie too and everything is gonna be okay right? 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
dont bet ur life sweetie plz 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
but awww thank you, i love you so much 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
i cant wait to see you guys again 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
and i rly hope ur right too 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill do anything for u 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

us too u know, im always missing u so much 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im always right taetae 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
hey maybe im not gonna hold u for too long, u have a dance class to lead right? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
just 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
can i ask u smth? 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course cutie what is it? 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
did jungkookie ever told u 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
idk, smth important? 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
like 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
when he was not okay... 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
i know i shouldnt ask this but 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
nevermind forget that i asked sorry 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
ill call u soon kay? 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae come back here, why r u askin this? 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
idk i was just rethinking about 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
some stuff he told me before and the fact that maybe 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
idk maybe everything was kinda linked but i dont want to imagine that cuz thatd be 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want to imagine that 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
im just curious thats all 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u gotta be more precise if u want me to help u 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz taetae 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause well, he told Jacksonie things, dont wanna say too much if u... well just tell me what u know 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
idk he told me that he had feelings for someone but said someone was in a relationship but i had broken up with yoongi back then but i didnt know that he didnt know that we had broken up already get it? 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
and maybe he thought i was still with yoongi but i wasnt and now im confused because i have no idea when it started yknow? 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe he was really talking about someone else and im misreading the signs? 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
but 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
i cant be misreading the signs here, the signs are everywhere you know and hes just so cute 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe it was my fault all this time yknow? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae forgive me if i cannot say much but... yeah ur right, signs r everywhere 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if u wanna know more ask him directly, i really cannot and musnt answer for him here, too important and too personal 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but dont think about it too much okay? its nobody's fault here, just life and bad circumstances 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and now he is all smiles and happiness and its thanks to u im really happy u have that kind of influence on him 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im happy about that too... 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
ill just deal with the rest later, its not the most important rn right? 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of course taetae 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
kay 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
hey how r u btw? how is jackson hyung? i already miss u is it normal? 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u sure ur okay? im fine and Jacksonie is hugging u too he misses u as much as i do 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gah im so frustrated i cant hug u rn taetae 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im fine dont worry 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
im virtually hugging both of u 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
hey shouldnt u be dealing with ur students btw if ur supposed to be hobis replacement? haha 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling : Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Do not say anything until I say so okay? Shut up and listen.

**Taehyung:** What? _[whispers]_ Sorry, what? Why...?

**Jimin:** I'm gonna put my phone in my pocket, now shut up. _[sounds of Jimin walking]_ Hey baby boys, why aren't you practicing anymore?

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ Jimin hyung isn't either...

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ _[suggestive voice]_ Smart boy, but still, I'll have to punish you for ignoring my words...

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ _[confused voice]_ Wh-... Why are you getting closer to m-... _[bursts out laughing]_ _Bwaha-haha-hahahaha_ h-... Hey stop please hyung no I'm- _hahahahaha_ _[laughs out loud]_ It's really my- _[breathes]_ No hihihihi not here- _ahahaha_ Yug you too?! Fuck why meeeeee~ pleaaase~ st- _ahahahaha_

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Okay I'll stop now.

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ _[low breathless voice]_ H... How did you know that was my weak spot?!

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ I know everything Kookie. Now get up or I will tell Taetae about this, he might wanna use it when he comes back.

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ _[...]_ You serious man? His face is getting so red right now he might explode and I've just won a bet...

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Ow, so you don't want him to know about the weak spot? Or maybe you don't wanna see him?

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ _[muffled voice]_ Hey! Of corse I wanna see him hyung... And... W-... Well I don't really mind if he knows ab... About it.

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Okay now go back to practice I'm watching! _[sounds of Jimin walking]_ Hey, Taetae, still here?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Y-Yeah I'm still here. _[soft voice]_ Thank you for that, it kinda... Hum, well it kinda made my day. _[giggles again]_ That's so sweet, but poor baby though haha, and how did you even find out about the weak spot? Do I even want to know how you found out?? _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Let's be honest, I didn't. I'm just a lucky man, I mean look I'm so lucky I have the best bestie of the universe and the most perfect boyfriend I would have never dreamed of hehe... So yeah I tried, I needed to try something and well, it worked I'm happy.

**Taehyung:** You're unbelievable. _[laughs]_ Hey. _[suggestive voice]_ Wanna tell me more about that weakness you just found by the way?

**Jimin:** _[chuckles]_ Yup I'll tell you, his neck that is his weakness, well the waist always works and that's what made him breathless but don't forget his neck.

**Taehyung:** Oh. _[...]_ Yeah okay I'll make sure to remember that. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Well, gotta go now, talk later cutie?

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay yeah sure, talk to you later Jiminie, and don't be too hard on your students. I love you!

**Jimin:** Yeah yeah! Love you too Taetae! _[kiss sound]_  
 _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutiiiiiiiie Kookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie <3  
> Way to cheer up Taetae eheh ;)  
> See you soon guys, we'll post the preview for 90 soon! I love yall!
> 
> -pompom


	90. Thu, Feb 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to keep you from reading the chapter (well maybe you never read author notes anyway) but thank you for your support, thank you for your love. We put so much effort into this, but we want to, so it's not a bother, it will never be, I've never had so much fun in my life <3  
> I love my pompom, my seph, our readers, our chat and all of you *hugs*
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:28

|   
---|---  
  
how r u? 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** took a screenshot. 

23:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


23:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nice selfie u hot i like it 

23:23  
  
---|---  
  
oh its tae now hmm? 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
didnt think ud find my selfie hot but thanks haha 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
ur hot too just so u know 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
nice earrings 

23:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its always been Tae u just didnt know 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup i know im hot 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks its a gift from Yug's 

23:45  
  
---|---  
  
is that so? i like that kookie 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
nice, he has good tastes 

23:45

|   
---|---  
  
whatcha doing rn? 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im at Jins with Nams and Yugs u? 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
oh say hi for me 

23:46

|   
---|---  
  
im working rn 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
well doing some paper work actually 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
missing all the fun 

23:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

They all say hi too 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow im sad for u man thats so boring 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U want some entertainment? 

23:48  
  
---|---  
  
awww arent they sweet 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
plz entertain me 

23:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow well lets bet then. Bets r good when ur bored 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But first we gonna decide what the loser has to do thats fun 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U first hyung 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
oh hum okay 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
lets see 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
if u loose ur gonna have to tell me why u asked bambam to kiss me on the cheek but when i asked hobi to do so u freaked out and ran into ur bathroom 

23:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fine easy 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my turn now: if u loose i’ll call u and ull have to repeat the exact words im saying with the same tone since ur at work, it should be fun 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
kay, for how long? 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh just a few words dont worry nothing long hehe 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, let's bet now 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

since i was the one with this idea, ill let u imagine the bet if u want 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
me? tbh i have no idea what sort of bets u usually do haha 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
i trust u to find smth funny or embarassing 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
or both 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kay then but since its our first time ill be gentle 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I bet u cant sing Disney songs out loud in ur office 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
dude i work with kids, what do u think i sing when im working? 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
if u want i can call u to sing u 'hakuna matata' or whatever 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahaha sounds fun i hope ur boss will catch u tho 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kay call me when ur ready 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
well its not like i worked in an actual 'office' so my boss is actually doing some interesting work rn while im stuck in a room filling forms 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookie my baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae my hyung <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[loud background noises]_ Hey!

**Taehyung:** Hey there, sounds like you're having fun. _[giggles]_ So do you have a preference for the song?

**Jungkook:** Yup I'm having so much fun, you're gonna sing for me again it's good even if it's only Disney. _[laughs]_ No preference, do as you prefer.

**Taehyung:** Okay hum, don't know if you know the Nightmare Before Christmas, it's a kinda old movie now but I love it haha. There's this jazzy song that's really cool, wait a sec. _[Sings[Oogie Boogie's Song](https://youtu.be/6CSk1H1CNME)]_

**Jungkook:** Wo- _[hears the song]_ Owwww you're voice is so deeeeeeep~

**Taehyung:** Yes I'm aware. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** No but... No it's so so deep I love it. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, thank you...? _[chuckles]_ Just how much did you drink tonight Jungkookie hm?

**Jungkook:** You're aware deep voices are weapons? As dangerous as microwaves hum... Yeah yeah, so scary. Anyway, so I'm the looser, what was it I had to do?

**Taehyung:** Why did you ask Bambam to kiss me on the cheek and why did you hide in your bathroom when I asked Hobi to kiss YOU on the cheek?

**Jungkook:** Well I don't really now why you asked Hoseok hyung to kiss me obviously, but I asked Bambam to kiss you because in that moment, I wanted to. But fuck I couldn't, so frustrating... So yeah I asked Bamban to do it... Oh and I also wanted to see how you could react to it... Like for the near future you know.

**Taehyung:** Oh cause you intend to kiss me on the cheek in the near future now? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[suggestive voice]_ No, that's what Bambam does. I don't kiss on the cheek.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I see... And where do you kiss then?

**Jungkook:** Hyung, where would you like me to kiss you?

**Taehyung:** _[heavy breathing]_ I-... _[low voice]_ Honestly I'd let you do whatever you want to do Jungkookie, just not because you're drunk.

**Jungkook:** _[clears his throat]_ It's tempting, it's good I dont forget what I do when I'm drunk...

**Taehyung:** Is it? _[...]_ Honestly I'm curious about how you're going to react to that in the morning haha...

**Jungkook:** Hummm... interesting. You want me to tell you about my hangover self when I'm still drunk... That's interesting. Well, obviously, I'll be I shocked, and I won't talk about it ever again because I don't want you to think I'm a perv and... Urgh why can't I kiss you now? I mean, obviously when I'm drunk I have balls, don't you like me when I'm like that?

**Taehyung:** Dude, Jimin is my best friend, I'll never think you're a perv... And to be honest I like to think that someday you'll feel comfortable enough with me to tell me all of that without being drunk. But yeah, of course I like the shy you and the eager you and the disrespectful you and you as a whole, you know? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh, your tastes are strange hyung, how could you appreciate all those shades? _[Laughs]_ But it's so sweet, like a dream.

**Taehyung:** Hmm... I don't know, are there only some particular shades of my personality that you appreciate?

**Jungkook:** Impossible, I-l... Appreciate everything about you but why are you asking this?

**Taehyung:** Just cause... I don't know, it's funny that you don't see how I could think the same about you. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hyung I'm n-... No... _[pauses and sighs]_ Can I ask you something but it's obviously not personal okay?

**Taehyung:** Sure, go ahead.

**Jungkook:** Wh-... Hum aaahh... _[sighs]_ Like what... Would you do if... If I told you I was in love with you?

**Taehyung:** I... _[...]_ I'm tempted to say that-...

Background voice: Taehyung-ah? We need your help downstairs!

**Taehyung:** _[whispers, speaking really fast]_ I'm tempted to say that I'd jump in the first plane to Busan so I could kiss you properly but I'm not sure I want to tell that to the drunk you so we'll talk about this later okay? I'm sorry Jungkookie, I have to go I-... I'm so sorry, good evening!  
_[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \--pom-----terf-----seph--


	91. Fri, Feb 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH TERFS BIRTHDAY ENDED 5MINS AGO I'm so sad but because I'm stupid I forgot to talk about it in my previous author's notes... But well, she had some greaaaat presents for her birthday, fanarts and vids and texts and all that's so great (I mean, I'm enjoying it almost as much as her haha). But she'll tell you about it better than me :)  
> So yeah, let's move on to the chap now.  
> Bye bye~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iwannafuckthefloor, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

Hey there lover boy, did you sleep well? 

10:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck u Yug my headache is enough already i swear im gonna kill u 

10:05  
  
---|---  
  
Me? Hey Im not the one who just confessed to Mr Sexy Voice on the phone, Im innocent here 

10:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck u, u unfaithful friend. U should have stopped me im so screwed 

10:07  
  
---|---  
  
I tried to stop you, I tried stealing you phone, waving at you, waving a red flag and all but you ignored me IM the one who should be upset, now u just take responsibilities for your actions 

10:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Shit. Drunk me is so smart I hate him, smarter than me. And drunk you is stupid. And fuck 

10:08  
  
---|---  
  
Hey it's okay, it's not so much of a big deal 

10:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Really? Damn u Yug, i told him i loved him and that i wanted to kiss him... not a big deal yeah since I REALLY WANTED TO KISS HIM AND FUCK HE IS SO SEXY fuck. 

10:09  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah but hey, look at the bright side What did he answer to that? 

10:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He must have been drunk too. Or thats how he deals with drunk people, thats why 

10:09  
  
---|---  
  
That was not my question smartass 

10:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then what do u want me to say? He said he would kiss me too but the “not drunk” me and idk how to deal with this... i mean, have u seen me? And i swear Yug, I SWEAR his voice is something fuck 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah he told you that with his deep angel voice and you don't know what you should say? Lets be honest here, seems pretty obvious to me 

10:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow yeah i knew what i should do but i couldnt sadly... 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Enlighten me 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
Kook you're kinda scaring me here... Tbh you seem so blind Im just gonna say it: have you ever considered the fact that maybe just maaaaaaaybe Taehyung hyung might have feelings for you? 

10:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Impossible 

10:11  
  
---|---  
  
10:11

|   
---|---  
  
Yeah right 

10:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im always right Yug i would bet anything that its IMPOSSIBLE and ill win 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
Okay I accept the bet then, if you lose you'll have to go out with him 

10:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so funny Yug 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

funny and cruel cause id love to lose u know 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but ill win so u'll have to make out with “that person” u know what i mean 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
Sure, easy one, tbh Im gonna try even if I win 

10:13

|   
---|---  
  
And Ill win 

10:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah sure 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway now i have i BIG pb, what can i say to Taehyung? 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
Idk what do you guys usually say to each other? "Hey hyung, did you sleep well? How was work? Do you still want to kiss me?" 

10:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

10:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im serious here 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i need help from a best friend, u know someone supposed to HELP 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I knew i should have picked Nam's as best friend, not u 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Lets break up 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
Nooooo dont break up with meee 

10:15

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway yeah Im sorry I shouldnt make fun of you 

10:15

|   
---|---  
  
But I was kinda serious except for the kiss part, I know ur gonna apologize for disturbing him and all, usual things, and just see if he wants to talk about it again 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
If he doesnt fine, things to get more embarrassing for you 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
And if he does well fine too I guess 

10:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well its not the biggest pb 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean yeah of course im embarrassed but 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He said he wished i could be more “myself” without being drunk and i fear that he feels im not myself with him and i dont want him to 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do u think im not me when im me? 

10:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I dont wanna loose his trust 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
Youre cute both of you 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
Youre not gonna lose his trust Kook but tbh I dont rly know what you guys say to each other so I cant help that much 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
Maybe he meant that he wants you to be more comfortable with him and not just because youre drunk? 

10:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

You think? But you know I'm already comfortable with him, I could tell him anything, anything beside the fact that I love him (unless im drunk) and thats the only thing I could never tell him 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do u think he feels im hiding something? Something related to him? 

10:20  
  
---|---  
  
You know what I think? 

10:20

|   
---|---  
  
I think that youre stupid 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why? 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
Just go talk to your boyfriend youll understand why 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
YET 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont say that u know i cant go out with him 

10:21  
  
---|---  
  
Why not? 

10:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Even if he likes me, we live in different cities and i would bother him more with my insecurities and all and my father and he doesnt deserve to worry more i mean i would just add pb to his life i dont want to im so messed up 

10:22  
  
---|---  
  
Youre not messed up Kook, dont say that, just please try not to think too much for once okay? I know it's scary and all but honestly you deserve to be happy and from what I can tell youre happy with Taehyung hyung so... Maybe you should let him have a say in this as well? Maybe its all worth it you know 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U dont understand thats not related to me being happy or not, i mean of course i wanna be happy but why would i annoy Tae for that?! If its the case, i wont. 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, useless conversation here, im gonna take a shower see u 

10:25  
  
---|---  
  
Just please talk to him okay? 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
See you this afternoon anyway, bye Kook 

10:25

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

hey jungkookie, how are you feeling? im surprised u didnt send me anything, u usually do after... yknow haha 

15:04

|   
---|---  
  
i hope i didnt scare you off or anything, good luck for school if youre in class or sleep well if youre still sleeping, maybe u are haha 

15:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey yeah im good and u hyung? u working? 

15:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well its fun cause i dont remember anything today so i wont apologize 

15:05  
  
---|---  
  
im on the subway, coming home soon 

15:05

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah thats funny now 

15:05

|   
---|---  
  
not a single thing? 

15:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung! 

15:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay well ill be honest 

15:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont tell Tae but yeah maybe i remember everything okay hyung? Dont tell him plz 

15:06  
  
---|---  
  
oww interesting is that your drunk self asking this or your sober self? 

15:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey im not drunk! Its 3 in the afternoon im not an old pervy single alcoholic man 

15:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im a fucking hot adult now 

15:07  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i know youre not drunk tbh id be kinda worried if u were rn 

15:07

|   
---|---  
  
thats not exactly what i meant though, why dont u want tae to know that you remember? 

15:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe Tae would tease me even more and im weak to his teasing thats why 

15:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh i see... well were pretty close me and him and i can tell u that he definitely would 

15:08

|   
---|---  
  
but i wont tell him then dont worry, ur secret is fine with me 

15:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Aww thank u im relieved i can trust u with that 

15:09  
  
---|---  
  
anytime haha 

15:09

|   
---|---  
  
what r u up to rn? 

15:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im at uni, bored, Yug is drawing hearts on my hand and... well our names on it, like a middle school boy he is so childish 

15:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im thinking about a way to kill him slowly 

15:10  
  
---|---  
  
what like jungkook + yugyeom = ? 

15:11

|   
---|---  
  
oh no okay i got it sorry im a little slow rn 

15:11

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah 

15:11

|   
---|---  
  
what r ur plans? 

15:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know u have ideas? 

15:12  
  
---|---  
  
idk, ur his best friend not me 

15:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah but he is annoying the both of us so u can participate if u want 

15:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hum... ill hit him i think 

15:13  
  
---|---  
  
ur not very creative today 

15:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its bc ive already punished him in all the ways humanly possible, that and hangover so... 

15:14  
  
---|---  
  
ooookay im not sure i want to know more about this 

15:14

|   
---|---  
  
be nice to yugyeom-ah thought, personally its not annoying me 

15:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont say that im gonna loose a bet again 

15:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean obviously he is stupid u know 

15:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is like Jimin hyung 

15:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he understands what he wants to understand 

15:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so sneaky 

15:16  
  
---|---  
  
what will u have to do if u loose the bet 

15:16

|   
---|---  
  
(also yeah, hes ur bf thats his job ) 

15:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cant really tell u but id love to loose the bet 

15:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(yeah i know sadly) 

15:17  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats interesting didnt think that was possible 

15:17

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec thats my stop, be right back 

15:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

not that much really 

15:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay 

15:18  
  
---|---  
  
u know my life is much better now that ive started buying real food again 

15:32

|   
---|---  
  
yugyeom is still alive? 

15:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what r u cooking today? 

15:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for now... 

15:34  
  
---|---  
  
homemade hamburgers 

15:35

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna get fat but i dont care 

15:35

|   
---|---  
  
awww im so proud of you, controlling your murder issues and all 

15:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

gaaaaaah sounds so good 

15:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im still gonna kill him someday 

15:35  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it smells so good but its not ready yet and im sooooo hungry 

15:36

|   
---|---  
  
poor kid haha 

15:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha stay strong hyung ull be able to eat soon 

15:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

poor me 

15:37  
  
---|---  
  
yass 

15:38

|   
---|---  
  
poor kidS hihi want a hug? 

15:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i could tell u "hey im 23 and im hurt rn" but since u hug kids then im a baby 

15:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur baby 

15:39  
  
---|---  
  
yeah u are 

15:40

|   
---|---  
  
ill take that as a yes though 

15:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

15:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well gotta let u eat we're gonna move on to projects, talk later hyung 

15:41  
  
---|---  
  
okay do you best! 

15:41

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for Yugyeom is so strong tho. <3  
> Hope you liked this guys, we're very very busy lately, lots of projects (but not cool art projects like Kook, more like... complicated stuff and we're soooo late) so we're probably not gonna update everyday like we used to, we'll try to stick to one chap every 2 or 3 days okay? :D  
> Fun story for you: the Taekook part of the chap we actually wrote it like... Paper version? Haha, we were in class and couldn't use our phones so we wrote it like... With a pen. Was fun.  
> I love y'all! If you follow us on Twitter you should see the preview for 92 soon hehe. Also I'm kinda surprised that there are actual people tweeting about our fic now? Like... Feel famous??? Haha, good night now!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	92. Sat, Feb 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me, I'm back! I'm here and TIRED the chapter wasn't that hard to code tho, but I was soooooo slow. Anyway, just so you know I have so many things to say I mean, it was my birthday and a lot of you were so kind to me I love you all but sorry for now, I'm just too tired for long cute texts x') (imma probably post smt later about that)  
> I hope you'll like this chapter, thank you all for commenting and following this (long) fic, trust us, you won't regret it. <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

| 

Hi hyung how are you? how is work? Wanna talk a bit? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie, im sorry im just leaving work, i finished later than expected haha 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
but if u still wanna talk id love to 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey was work okay? U must be tired 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah i always wanna talk 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
im glad to hear it 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
a little tired rn but its okay haha 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
mark hyung was sick and he couldnt come to work today 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
and hes covering up for me all the time its only normal i do the same for him 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so ur gonna double ur work? Is Mark hyung okay? 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey fighting hyung stay strong! 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
idk yet well see in a couple of days if he gets better 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
he says its just a bad cold but it looks more like tonsillitis actually, i had him on the phone this morning and he was shivering so much i could almost hear his teeth chatter 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
plus he cant risk to come at the hospital being infectious and all 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
but well, hes qualified enough to treat himself haha, i just hope it gets better soon 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah looks like something i hope he will get better soon... do u think he caught that at the hospital? 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
dunno, its possible but were usually pretty cautious about this, its more likely outside actually 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to check on him tomorrow night 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
it sucks, he had planned the cutest evening for his girlfriend tomorrow but they had to cancel, he doesnt want her to get sick as well 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah i suppose u r, thats logical given where u work 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Check on him but be careful as well hung 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup thats sad for both of them well, he'll just have to spend another evening after, i mean, Valentine's day isnt an obligation u have to be romantic everyday 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ill be careful dont worry haha 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
no of course it not an obligation, ur absolutely right, thats a lovely way to see things 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
but still, he was so excited about this, instead hes just gonna see me, thats a disappointment 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good cause i dont want u to get sick 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not that lovely u know, i mean, what would u think about that? Its pretty normal is it? 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well i understand he could be sad not to see his girlfriend haha 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
its pretty normal yeah, but im used to that cause i know jimin and jackson yknow, and for them valentines day is just a normal day + a present eventually haha 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
but idk its still lovely 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
uve never done anything special for valentines day then? 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow yeah i suppose they r the kind of couple who’d be cute and romantic everyday thats so cool 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah forever single as u can see so... its hard to do something 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
no waaaay, not even when u were a kid? 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
like when we were doing those confession and chocolate things at school 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
thats how i had my first kiss 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

really? Tell me more sounds so cute! 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(But yeah sorry i have nothing to tell actually ahhaha) 

22:22  
  
---|---  
  
haha its not that cute actually its more like 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
embarrassing 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
well i dont rly mind, guess its kinda funny too haha 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
so it was in middle school and i had a huge crush on this girl, yerin, she was a year older than me 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
i bought her a present and flowers for valentines day but no way i couldve given her directly so i was going to leave them in her locker yknow? 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
except that my life is apparently a shoujou manga cause she arrived there just before i left 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
and she was like "awwwww taehyungie-ah this is so sweet of you but i actually just confessed to someone as well im so sorry... but thank you so much really here let me give u a present as well" and she kissed me 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
and i was like "bitch that was my first kiss and it was out of pityyyyy????" 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
it was middle school, no big deal yknow 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
the FUN part of the story is: the next day she was holding hands with hoseok hyung in front of the entire school 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats so funny, i mean no its not, maybe the younger u was sad back then but whats funny is to know that Hoseok hyung already was a playboy 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But well first kisses r a myth the most important is who u kiss haha 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
nah i was sad for two hours and then jimin and i ended up on his couch eating aaaaall the chocolate hed been given 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
rly? whats the story of ur first kiss jungkookie? 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh no sounds so sad now hahaha dont worry chocolate is better than any lover hehehe 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow wait lemme think about it 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think it was maybe in middle school too, some girl confessed to me and was bold enough to kiss me at the end of her confession before running away 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was like wtf? 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and then we went out together for a few weeks and it ended up with a "I think u dont love me" and she broke up 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was like wtf? 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
omg thats weird 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
young and confused middle school jungkookie mustve been soooo cute though 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
girls are strange right? 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah weird is the right word, i mean, i wasnt cute or anything 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, i get it she got upset, my middle school version was so introverted even if i liked her i couldnt show it so i was quite a bad boyfriend 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

girls have balls, more than boys i think 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
yeah they do, when smth is wrong they dont hesitate to throw it in ur face 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah they are strong i respect that haha 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
thats for sure 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
hey u work tomorrow btw? 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup i do, ill have to go there earlier than usual the park will open earlier and ill have so many things to do, seems like im gonna be busy haha but it's nice ill mostly act cute and sing 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

totally me 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
thats not even a challenge for u is it? 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nooo obviously hihihi plus it makes people happy so its okay 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
u probably have to wake up early then? 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
even on 'normal days' u wake up early 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yup this time ill wake earlier 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
uuuurgh maybe u should get some rest then? 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no its okay id rather be tired and chat with u as much as i can 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
yeah me too but im ur hyung so im not supposed to say that 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo dont feel responsible for that plus i already wanted to practice my singing before tomorrow so i wasnt going to sleep early 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
is that so? 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
want to practice here? 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It’s a cliché romantic Valentine's Day song so i cannot sing it to u 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not now I mean 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cause if u still wanna hear it ill do so, tomorrow 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
ill wait till tomorrow then 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What r u doin rn hyung? 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
not much, im supposed to go take a shower but yknow 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
lazy 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey dont be that lazy hyung 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
hey chatting with you is nicer 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi u making me proud, im better than a shower 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
yeah u should be honored 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i am 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
but srly dont wanna sound like ur dad or anything but u rly should get some sleep, u worked today and u wake up early tomorrooooow 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna feel guilty if u tired 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay hyung okay dont feel guilty or anything im gonna sleep then we'll talk tomorrow right? 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
sure, tomorrow 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams jungkookie, do ur best at work 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night hyung, dont work too much tomorrow 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna sleep forever.


	93. Sun, Feb 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam, new chapter!  
> We've been kinda absent for the past week, feels weird haha :)  
> We're gonna see what we can post during the weekend, enjoy this chapter guys <3  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

| 

Wow hyung you wont believe what happened to me 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait no sorry: hello, how r u? Is Mark hyung okay? Have u seen him? And u, u were working this morning weren’t u? 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
OMG what happened tell me! 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
also mark hyung is feeling terrible, i think hes gonna be stuck in bed for at least a week, i stopped at his place when i came back from work like an hour ago and ive never seen him so weak im kinda worried that hes alone at home so ill try to check on him tomorrow morning as well 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
but well dont worry about that itll get better 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh really ... take care of him hyung poor guy 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well i told u yesterday that today was special bc of Valentine's Day and all, I kinda had a rough schedule and i was either singing in a little stage next to the restaurants, either in that hot bunny thing giving heart ballons to couples and taking pics 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

In the afternoon when i was giving ballons i met a guy who looked like a fucking model, he told me he wanted one and he was alone, it confused me at first but i gave him one and noticed that there was another guy taking pics of us not far away 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And fuck the sort of model guy was so handsome ive never seen someone so beautiful i dont understand why he wasnt with his girlfriend 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

The photographer came to us and he had that huge smile on, kinda like he was high all the time, he thanked me for the pic and i understood the handsome guy was REALLY a model 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well i was curious u know so i asked them about the photoshoot they were doing and they said it was kinda Valentine's Day related but since the photographer (his name is Youngjae) hated cliché things he said he wanted to shoot only JB (the model) 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He showed me the pics he took before and it was good, it was AMAZING this guy may be unusual but he knows what he is doing 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well sure JB is handsome so it makes it easier, but he has skills too 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And while he was showing me some pics he showed me a pic of myself he took while i was singing earlier he said he found that this "guy" had a special smile and he asked me if i knew him 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well i told him it was me 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And they both were surprised that was so funny 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So he asked me if he could keep my pic for his blog and i agreed on one condition: letting me take a pic of both of them 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, i tried but the camera was kinda complicated, and he showed me slowly how to take a pic and all and i shot JB and Youngjae 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He was surprised? Idk but he said i could take great pics and gave me his number cause he wanted to stay in touch with me and he said he would send me my pics (the one i took and the one he took of me) and he was really happy 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And im still shook as fuck i mean, ive never met a photographer before and now that i did, he was all friendly with me but i did nothing for that i swear this guy's mind is faster than light ive never seen that before 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow i talked toooo much 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats amazing jungkookie!! 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
now u have some photographer friends as well thats so cool 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
also im kinda curious about the model now, the way u describe him im kinda picturing a sort of beauty god 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
the photographer seems like a funny character too haha its nice u two got along 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
maybe ull be able to try some of his epic photography stuff 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
thats really great though, im glad u had fun today 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
plus im kinda shook as well ive never seen u talk so much haha 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well im so shook like... wow thats so incredible idk what to say 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Youngjae is something, can u imagine hyung he is so... well something, he managed to talk to me as if it was natural like... i was surprised and shy first but it seemed to be natural to talk to him soon after, this guy is crazy thats why 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So yeah im happy to know him he is a great photographer and JB is so cool, but he is so stupid too like how can a beauty like him not understand that he is beautiful?! 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait ill show u pics u'll understand 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow look what ive found on Youngjae's blog 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats JB 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
fuck 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry 'beauty god' was an insult 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
and u tell me he doesnt know how HANDSOME HE IS??? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
20:39

|   
---|---  
  
did u "dude ur so blind" him at least? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
thats some unusual duo u met today though haha 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
im happy for you 

20:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i agree 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he was like "hey, Jae stop saying that ur annoying" when Youngjae was telling me he started photography bc of him (yeah he told me that already, he is too natural) and that he has never seen more beautiful 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was like: "bro ur so right" and JB was like "kids" 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

'unusual' suits them tho they r something im happy i met them they r so funny 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks hyung ur so sweet 

20:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh Youngjae sent something 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow its my pic 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill show u 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

on the left its Youngjae 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture.  


20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and thats the pic Youngjae took 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i must have been thinking about something deep bc i havent seen him taking it 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

told u he was a great photographer 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:44

|   
---|---  
  
awwwww ur so beautiful 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
its so weird thats the first pic of u i see that is not a selfie 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
but the one u took is soooo good too 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
strong visuals here srly 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
aaah mustve been a good day, those guys seem fun 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No im not usually i hate pics of myself cause i find them strange but he managed to get a good one i respect that 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah true its the first time i send a real pic 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My pic is not that good tho its not my fault if JB is handsome, even Youngjae is but he cannot be a model he cant concentrate for more than 1 sec 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah its the first fun Valentine's Day i experienced and its bc ive spent like 30 min with a weird couple haha 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, not 'couple' in the romantic way of corse 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well maybe? Idk ill ask Youngjae after haha 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
dude ur beautiful and the pic u took is beautiful 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
deal with it 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
ow a model and his photographer thatd be interesting 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks hyung ill accept the "the pic u took is beautiful" compliment cause i know that i could take more beautiful pics of u if i could and prouve u that ur the beautiful one 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah since the model is handsome but naive and the photographer is just crazy what a pair 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
aww thank u jungkookie but honestly u just took a pic of jb ull never be able to do better than this 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
yeah what a pair 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

"dude ur so blind" 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
20:49

|   
---|---  
  
but dude ur so blind too 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then we're both so blind 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
i guess we are 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur home now? 

20:50  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i am, i came home about half an hour ago 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
what about u? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im leaving the bus im gonna be home in 10 mins wait talk later 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
okay ttyl 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to rush to bed cause I need to wake up in exactly 6 hours so... Bye bye!
> 
> -pompom


	94. Mon, Feb 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back guys! How are you? I'm fine, very tired, but it's more like I need holidays as in "Summer holidays" and get rid of our classmates and just see pompomie and seph everyday, even if it's hot outside I don't care, I'm hating my school and people and all. Well, I love BTS but they are a little far from where I am (Long distance relationship) Anyway. I don't know what to say, I'm always so happy to update I'm like a kid, waiting for comments and reactions so thanks guys for following us. Don't forget to pay attention to the dates cuties <3 I think I'll talk more at the end so see ya :p 
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, im_a_fucking_hot_adult97  
  
* * *

| 

sorry sorry hyung! Ive just woken up and i found out i ignored u last night im so sorry!! 

09:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** sent a picture  


09:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How r u? I hope im not disturbing u during work 

09:03  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
hey you! 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
yeah im at work rn 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


12:17

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


12:18

|   
---|---  
  
not as much of a cute little mochi as the morning-messy-hair you though 

12:18

|   
---|---  
  
r u feeling less tired now? 

12:18

|   
---|---  
  
(im on my break rn, have about 30mins to talk) 

12:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** took a screenshot. 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awww he is soooo cute 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey dont exagerate i mean i know I have a baby face but u cant say that im cuter than an actual baby, poor little kid 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Work must be hard, i hope ur not too tired (im okay dont worry ive slept like a baby ) 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
its a different kind of cute 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
well work is ok so far, ill probably be dead by the end of the week but for now its fine 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
(still not helping yourself here baby ) 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey fighting hyung dont want u to die until ive seen u at least a hundred times 

12:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur gonna have to make ur life longer i think 

12:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(I didnt want to help myself Tae) 

12:21  
  
---|---  
  
aah ill do my best then 

12:21

|   
---|---  
  
(good to know ) 

12:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

12:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Ow so we're talking like that now ) 

12:22  
  
---|---  
  
why, wanna start talking like that? 

12:22

|   
---|---  
  
im still at the hospital rn but i like danger 

12:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Why, what does it change if we talk like that? 

12:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U afraid ur boss finds out ur finishing all ur messages with that emoji? 

12:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow u like danger? Hot 

12:23  
  
---|---  
  
nah the problem is that im kinda smiling rn and all my colleagues r looking at me 

12:23

|   
---|---  
  
cant keep a poker face 

12:23

|   
---|---  
  
thats a lot of 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U smiling like that: ? 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Looks like smth fun to watch 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im smiling like that 

12:25

|   
---|---  
  
or like that when ur being a cute baby 

12:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait u smile like that: when im acting like a baby? 

12:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Creepy 

12:26  
  
---|---  
  
what? 

12:26

|   
---|---  
  
noooo im not smiling like im smiling like 

12:26

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


12:26

|   
---|---  
  
like that 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** took a screenshot. 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Is that so? 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Then 

12:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**im_a_fucking_hot_adult97** changed his username to **baby_face97**. 

12:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I want u to always smile like that 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
oh my god youre so 

12:30

|   
---|---  
  
fuck u now i have to leave the cafeteria cause everyones looking at me 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
ur so adorable you know that? 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
ill never stop smiling like that if u want me to 

12:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihihi i hope u were able to eat smth before leaving tho 

12:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup i know im adorable and cute and all that, someone says so everyday to me i kinda understood i may be a baby in his eyes 

12:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Please smile, it suits u so well 

12:33  
  
---|---  
  
i was eating a sandwich i just took it with me 

12:36

|   
---|---  
  
yeah i think u are in his eyes 

12:36

|   
---|---  
  
and handsome and sweet and talented "and all that" as well 

12:36

|   
---|---  
  
and ur the one who makes me smile so 

12:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey u mistaking me with Jimin hyung thats not nice 

12:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but if i can make u smile a little im very happy with it 

12:38  
  
---|---  
  
im not actually but well 

12:39

|   
---|---  
  
i dont think nows the right time to talk about that 

12:39

|   
---|---  
  
anyway, u dont have classes today? 

12:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i have, this afternoon ur break is nearly over isnt? 

12:40  
  
---|---  
  
okaaay what is it gonna be about? 

12:40

|   
---|---  
  
i still have 5 mins 

12:40

|   
---|---  
  
or more like 3 

12:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

group projects they didnt tell us more 

12:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh ur breaks r so short 

12:40  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay, fighting then! 

12:41

|   
---|---  
  
hey btw what did u decide about jackson hyungs drawing/the project u had to do? 

12:41

|   
---|---  
  
also u think its short? idk 30mins is okay i think 

12:41

|   
---|---  
  
(well its okay when i have normal days, not double days haha) 

12:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks 

12:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im still thinking what i should do… idk we'll see 

12:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow im worried i hope u'll be okay with this, dont overwork urself 

12:42  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay, good luck 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
i wooooont dont worry about me its just for a week hihi 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
im hoping 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
dont want mark hyung to be sick for too long i hope hell get better soon 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U must take a good care of him, and u too 

12:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung if ur tired just call me and ill be there to cheer u up (if i can do that haha) 

12:44  
  
---|---  
  
ill try 

12:44

|   
---|---  
  
and ill remember that, thank u thats sweet of you 

12:44

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go now, see u soon jungkookie! 

12:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Bye bye hyung stay strong 

12:45  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Too many informations in this chap right?  
> FIRST : Tae's heart. THE EMOJI HEART OMG  
> SECOND : baby_face97 (I can't change it anymore, I love it so much, it has baby in it. I'm too emo, Imma cry again)  
> THIRD : We had 14 *(¬‿¬) emoji* in this chap, they are getting dirty you think? Haha.
> 
> Oh just so you know, I love Taehyung so much sometimes I ask myself how he a human being could be so beautiful. 
> 
> Hum anyway, I hope you liked this chap, I really enjoyed writing it cause I know I killed pompom that day but then again... anyway. Hey people you wanna hear a good song? Sorry for you guys, you missed the Valentine song see you (¬‿¬)


	95. Thu, Feb 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Some of you have been warned already, this is the day you're supposed to get your chocolate, blankets and plushies back, off we go guys!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey, how r u? 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
feels like its been a while 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
but not so much 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
u busy rn? 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hyung! How r u? How is work going on? Sorry didnt want to bother u since u got double schedule instead of one but i should have asked for u before 

21:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope ur not too tired or busy 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
hey dont apologize its okay 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
work is fine actually, i dont mind work, its just that my body apparently disagrees rn 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
being tired is annoying 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah then im not talking to u im talking to ur poor body that ur torturing, u need to rest a bit its not healthy to work that much 

21:36  
  
---|---  
  
im sorry 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats better 

21:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Watcha doin rn? U home? 

21:37  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im home 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
but not doing anything interesting rly im in my bed already 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats good ur gonna sleep early u deserve it u must rest 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
hey u said i could call u if i was tired? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
can i call u now? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


**Jungkook:** _[calling: Tae my hyung <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Kookie my baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[small voice]_ So I'll take that as a yes? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You don't have to ask if you wanna call me hyung. _[soft voice]_ How are you? You sound so tired...

**Taehyung:** I'm fine, a little tired but I'm not that sleepy yet haha. _[...]_ What about you? How was uni?

**Jungkook:** You sure? It was fine for me, dont worry hyung, you should focus on your health instead you know...

**Taehyung:** I'm not worrying, really, I'm just curious, so you can talk about it if you want to. _[giggles]_ Plus it's nice to hear your voice.

**Jungkook:** It's nice to hear your voice too hyung. _[...]_ Well what did I do those last few days? Hmm... We created a group project with some classmates... We chose our theme and it's gonna be "Last". As in all the "last things" people do in life, it's kinda depressing but it's inspiring haha.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Yeah it's kinda depressing indeed. But that must be really interesting as well, did you have ideas so far?

**Jungkook:** Yeah it is I agree. _[laughs]_ In fact I find it really interesting but since I've been in a good mood lately I can't find any ideas. _[giggles]_ I'll just have to go on another depression and maybe I'll do something good. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Noooo~ please don't get depressed! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah yeah don't worry I really cannot now I think. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** That's good, don't want you to be sad. _[sighs]_ Hey, it's totally irrelevant but remember when you said that we could do this "my turn, your turn" thing about singing...?

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah of course! Hihi. _[sweet voice]_ You want me to sing something?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I'm that obvious huh? _[...]_ Yeah I'd love that, if you don't mind...

**Jungkook:** No it's okay hyung... Wait let me search for a song now, hmmm...

**Taehyung:** Sure I'll wait, I'm not going anywhere. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[after a minute]_ Oh I've found something! Well, your voice suits the song better I think but it doesn't matter it's something you can appreciate if you're tired. I think. Maybe. _[begins to sing[Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko](https://youtu.be/wS4InT7Ycdk)]_

**Jungkook:** All along it was a fever. A cold sweat hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, said "Show me something". He said "If you dare, come a little closer". Round and around and around and around we go... Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know... Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way. I want you to stay.

**Taehyung:** It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take, it's given. Round and around and around and around we go... Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know... Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you, yeah it takes me all the way. I want you to stay.

**Jungkook & Taehyung:** Ooh the reason I hold on... Ooh cause I need this hole gone... Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving...

**Jungkook:** Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move...

**Jungkook & Taehyung:** Makes me feel like I can't live without you, yeah it takes me all the way.

**Jungkook:** I want you to stay, stay. I want you to stay, ooh.

**Taehyung:** _[after thirty seconds or so]_ Sorry I-... I kinda love this song I couldn't stop myself. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[deep breath]_ Oh no don't be, I'm happy you did it was so beautiful I... Wow I'm sorry I can't say much I'm... _[small laugh]_ That was great

**Taehyung:** Yeah it was... Rihanna should be ashamed. _[chuckles]_ Plus the lyrics are kinda... Y'know. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Why would she? _[laughs]_ Hm, yeah the lyrics, I'm sorry I'm so used to hear it I didn't pay attention to the meaning and well... Absolutely not us _[laughs]_ Next time we can sing... Hmmm I don't know any song that could describe us... Maybe? I'm being strange sorry.

**Taehyung:** I don't know, this one seems kinda fit though...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[trembling voice]_ What? Why? How? Just... _[small laugh]_ Oh you must be kidding, funny joke haha.

**Taehyung:** A... Joke? Yeah, no that's-... _[whispers]_ No not so much actually... _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** You must be tired hyung you... Maybe I should let you rest?

**Taehyung:** No I'm fine I-... _[...]_ _[lower voice]_ But you get what I'm saying right? About the lyrics I mean...

**Jungkook:** Hyung... I'm sorry... Should I?

**Taehyung:** Wait you... _[...]_ Oh. Okay that's... Awkward, I'm sorry maybe you... Don't? I thought you would I mean I-... _[...]_ What does this song make you think about?

**Jungkook:** Hey what's going on?

**Taehyung:** Nothing I'm just... _[sighs]_ Thinking about stuff.

**Jungkook:** _[concerned]_ I think you must be sleeping right now instead of thinking you know, you sound completly out of it.

**Taehyung:** What? No I'm not, I'm very much awake right now actually. Just... _[...]_ What's going on here?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I don't know you tell me, I'm a little lost, you... You mak-... _[sighs]_ I don't know.

**Taehyung:** I don't know either I mean I... _[whispers]_ I thought things were okay here, but I don't know... Right now it kinda feels like I'm wrong, did I get things wrong? I wouldn't be surprised, that's me, I always get things wrong...

**Jungkook:** I don't understand why you're saying all this... Of course everything is okay I mean... What's the problem here? And you don't get things wrong... But just why is it related to the lyrics?

**Taehyung:** If you don't see how it's related it kinda means that I got things wrong here... _[small laugh]_ Whatever, it's probably just me I'm sorry.

**Jungkook:** Wait so you feel linked to the song?! _[...]_ I... Didn't know you were in love wi-... With someone so... Well yeah maybe it suits us, just we're not... I don't know... The couple? _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What... _[...]_ Wait. _[...]_ _[low voice]_ How did you not get that...? I mean it's not like I-... Wow, okay so. Okay. I'm sorry for asking, you probably won't understand why I'm asking this, just... Jungkookie why did you draw me?

**Jungkook:** Wh-... What? Why so suddenly? _[hesitates]_ I drew you because I wanted to? What is the link?

**Taehyung:** Y-You don't get it... I- _[...]_ Jungkook-ah I-... Fuck, how can you not see the link? It's not just me, right?

**Jungkook:** I... Hey Taehyung just... _[shaky voice]_ Of course I see I link, for myself, but... But you can't... I mean y-... It's- _[bitter laugh]_ Impossible right?

**Taehyung:** Impossible...? Because I'm not here? I- _[...]_ I'm sorry I'm so far away but.... To be honest I think it doesn't change anything anymore...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ What does you being here has to do with you hav-... With me having feelings for... _[coughs]_ I don't understand... _[sighs]_ I think we're not speaking about the same thing, that's probably it.

**Taehyung:** Jungkook I-... I'm sorry I can't tell you this on the phone but... _[sighs]_ But you know right? I mean... I want to tell you, so much, it's driving me crazy right now, please tell me at least you understand...? _[...]_ Jungkookie...? I-I don't know what you're thinking but whatever you may thinking is happening or not happening, it's happening for real trust me.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Telling me wh- _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Kim don't you dare... Don't you dare. You don't have the right to make me hope when I... _[broken voice]_ When I lost hope already okay? You... Stop I'm...

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry... I'm so sorry if I'm too late Jungkook-ah, but I-... Fuck I don't know how to say this but... _[whispers]_ But please don't lose hope okay...? Please, you told me you'd wait, you told me and I-... I trust you on that, okay? If... If you do, too...

**Jungkook:** You were speaking ab- _[...]_ Oh fuck I'm so sorry I... I... didn't understa- _[sighs]_ I'm so... _[deep breath]_ Come back quickly hyung please I can't wait anymore I... _[low voice]_ I want to see you so bad now.

**Taehyung:** Wh-... You didn't... Oh my God you didn't know? How did you not know, I thought you noticed I... You get it now? Right? Please tell me you do... _[sighs]_ I... I want to see you, too, I miss you a lot, a lot more than I thought I would... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry I... Well I still can't believe you, you know, cause... I've always thought it can't be and... Well obviously I understand that maybe sometimes you weren't just joking right? _[little laugh]_ I'm sorry it's so incredible I- _[sighs]_ I think the only way I could believe it is... Well you get it right? _[soft voice]_ Don't say that you miss me I'll break my cheeks from smiling too much. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** I miss you Jungkookie, I miss you so much, at least let me say that, that I can say on the phone, it's more than accurate. _[chuckles]_ You know I kinda want to come to Busan like right now just to make sure you understand, I want to-... Wow that's so crazy now that I think about it but I don't care at all, it's a good crazy. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I miss you too Tae, I miss you so much hihi, but please stop being so adorable, by the time you'll be back I'll be dead already... _[chuckles]_ What is it that you find "good" crazy?

**Taehyung:** What is it...? I don't know, all this, being true you know... _[giggles]_ Feels like I'm dreaming right now, there's just so much I wanna say to you, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to wait for so long I-... I kinda want you in my arms like, yesterday... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... No, I'm the one dreaming right now hyung don't steal my job... _[giggles]_ _[soft voice]_ Hey Tae... I won't forget this last sentence okay? When you'll be back I mean... I'll ask for it... okay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, okay, of course yeah... You- _[...]_ _[lower voice]_ You can ask for much more, you know?

**Jungkook:** _[small laugh]_ Okay I'll think about something else... Hmmm... _[chuckles]_ Can I ask something cheesy hyung?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, please be as cheesy as you want baby. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I want you to sing something for me, I want to see you sing for me Tae, like, for real.

**Taehyung:** Is that so? _[soft laugh]_ What do you want me to sing for you?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ The song doesn't matter I just want to see you do something for me that's all... Maybe something soft, something sweet... I don't know I just really want to see you. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Okay, soft and sweet, I can do that, I'll think of something. _[...]_ I want to see you too Kookie, I don't think I've ever been so frustrated to be in Seoul before...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Seoul isn't that far, I can still hear your voice just... When you'll be back d-... Don't run away from me cause... I'll probably be at least as shook as I was when you came at the studio and you'll have to... Huh, maybe a hug would wake me up? _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ How about a kiss instead...?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ I only kiss platypuses on the lips...

**Taehyung:** I'm glad to hear it, I wasn't going to kiss you on the cheek.

**Jungkook:** _[small laugh]_ is that so? You perv _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[offended voice]_ Perv? Really??? I thought you were a grown man, grown ups don't kiss on the cheek, tsk. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hey I'm not thaaaaaaaaat much of a grown up man I mean... I'm still your baby right?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Yeah, you are, but you're still a handsome young man and you're not gonna go away with just a hug unless you want me to actually implode.

**Jungkook:** _[Suggestive voice]_ I'm glad we think the same hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[whiny voice]_ Nooo~ don't start teasing me now Jungkookie that's not nice...

**Jungkook:** Is that suposed to be teasing? _[laughs]_ Yeah I should stop plus... Wow it's already late! _[sighs]_ Well... I don't want to hang up but... I don't want you to be tired for work tomorrow so... Urgh it's so frustrating.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Hey I'll be tired anyways so, not a big a deal. _[...]_ But yeah I guess it's late, I don't want to hang up either but that wouldn't be reasonable... Plus if we talk any longer I might actually book a flight to Busan and I can't do that to Mark hyung you know... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ We will talk tomorrow right? And the day after? And after that too? Until you come back right?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah I'll try, but I work at night tomorrow, I don't know if I'll be able to call you I'm so sorry... But Saturday night, I'll call you twice okay? _[giggles]_ And I'll think about you, promise.

**Jungkook:** It's okay we cannot fight against work I understand, don't forget to call me twice kay? I'll count. _[giggles]_ I am always thinking about you since the day we met.

**Taehyung:** _[tender laugh]_ How are you so sweet, seriously? _[quiet voice]_ Hey Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Yes hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I can't say it out loud but I'm thinking it so hard you should be able to hear me whispering it in your ear, okay...?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ If it's what makes my heart clench so hard everyday then yeah I heard you hyung, I'll try to do the same so you can understand me too...

**Taehyung:** I hope I understood you right Jungkookie... Aah I'm smiling like an idiot now you should be ashamed. _[laughs]_ Talk to you on Saturday, kay? Sweet dreams baby.

**Jungkook:** Hey I should have the right to make you smile too hyung! _[giggles]_ Talk to you on Saturday night Tae, don't work too much okay?

**Taehyung:** Sure, I'll try... Urgh I'm so sorry I'm hanging up now or none of us will! Bye. _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of words.
> 
> -pompom


	96. Fri, Feb 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, how are you people? I'm tired, I have 6 hours of sleep left if I sleep NOW (won't happen of course), I'm fucked cause I'm so tired, we are having the worst weeks of the year but we are surviving. Anyway, we will update you on the "100th chapter" event soon you'll like it. Pleaaase continue to support us we love you guys <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

kay i know ur working 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i know u told me u were tired and all im sorry about that taetae i hope ur doing good so far 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i also know something else: something happened. 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

right? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

between Kookie and u 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

right? 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i can feel it in my bestie bones and i can see it with my beautiful eyes 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont know how to explain but wow, Kookie is shining, he is so soft. He didnt came to us, its like he is in his own little world, a bit lost but when Jackson asked him if he was okay he began to talk slowly, he said he was thinking about some photography stuff and that he was happy to have met a real photographer 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lies 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I know ur involved bc Yugyeom has that “he is so cute” stare and he teases him but softly as if for the first time they werent takin everything as a joke 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no u know what? Kookie is in love. Thats what i can see and he isnt hiding it anymore 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

man i hope ur involved here cause... well he is 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is Jungkook so 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just, if ur having babies i want u to name one of urs “Minnie” cause its so cute 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

boy or girl, ill take care of him or her 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
hey i dont have much time to talk but well 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
all i have to say is 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure we will call our baby minnie 

21:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow im so happy im gonna cry 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill invite him to dinner tonight he wont be able to refuse 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG TAETAE come into my arms im so happy! 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson says congratulations 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe ive just screamed a little 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe everyone in dance class think im crazy 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i dont care 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:36  
  
---|---  
  
OMG STOP FANGIRLING 

21:36

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah ur right 

21:36

|   
---|---  
  
OMG!! 

21:36

|   
---|---  
  
wait no sorry i shouldnt say that were not exactly together 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
yet 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
yet? 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
idk aaaaaah jiminie 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
i want to 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
like i rly rly rly want to 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
i cant believe im saying that but 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
i love him so much 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
aaaaaaah this is so embarrassing 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
or not 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
i fucking hate fucking seoul 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
also why r u still at dance class? 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hobi had another appointment so we practiced later than usual, we've just finished 

21:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

21:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gaaaahhh taetae i wanna hug u so bad nowwwww 

21:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy so so so happy so happyyyyy 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hate Seoul too. HATE IT SO MUCH u cant see me or ur boyfriend bc of it. Damn 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U said “yet” 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
what do u mean why? 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
i cant exactly ask him out on the phone now, can i? 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
well talk it through next time i come to busan 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah right 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well maybe u came to Busan yesterday just to see him and u left without telling me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Everything is possible with u 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
nooooo i wouldnt do that sweetie 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
but tbh i dont know how long ill be able to wait 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

great cause i would feel betrayed 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting taetae, he wont fly away, plus he waited already, he will wait more now that he knows 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
im impatient 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow my cutie is getting impatient 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
shut up of course i am 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey ur not in the most frustrating part of ur relationship yet 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
21:46

|   
---|---  
  
dont 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
plz 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill stay nice for tonight cause im in a good mood 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

congrats, dont get married yet, wait for Jackson and I to do that before u 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
heeeey speaking of jackson and u 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
u didnt tell me what u guys did for valentines day 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
u had fun? 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u really wanna know what we did? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i do 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
but spare me the naughty details plz 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he gave me a fluffy oversized sweater so fluffy i want to spend the rest of my days wearing it i love it i gave him silver rings 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well both of our gifts make our hands and fingers look smaller than what they already are its so cuuuute 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and after that we spend the day cuddling like koalas cause it was sunday and we r lazy 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
awww u guys r such sweethearts 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
and no offense but i dont think its possible for ur hands to look any smaller 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i love my boyfriend 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey thats not nice taetae 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
i know u do, so does he 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
also plz tell me im wrong 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I knowwwww 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

... 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ur damn right damn 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
hey maybe ur always right but im always right too 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

grrrr u know about what im damn right? im damn right when i say that ur the cutest person 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm im not sure i mean with u and jungkookie i have some serious competition 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OMG im gonna cry my son finds his lover cuter than me im so emo 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
noooo i didnt say 'cuter' i said 'as cute' 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
its a different kind of cute 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
ur still the cutest cutie mochi bestie in the entire world 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
wow im turning into u smth is wrong here 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
AAAAH 

21:55

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go back to work im sorry jiminie 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
ttyl, love ya 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihi talk later taetae 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love VMin's friendship. <3  
> I'm rushing on the notes, SOORRYY but I still have so much to do before being able to go to bed x')  
> Bye bye ily <3
> 
> -terfassa


	97. Sat, Feb 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, we're still very busy right now, and we won't update very often till the end of may and we're frustrated but that's life... BUT this chapter is cute so please enjoy it! Please prepare your plushies, blankets and something sweet and fluffy to eat cause the ending might kill you.  
> I love you all!  
> *hugs hugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:37

|   
---|---  
  
if i seem hyperactive its normal its cause i havent slept in the last 40h or so and im running on cafeine 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
how r u? 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its okay to be hyperactive hyung im just worrying about ur health u okay? 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im fine dont worry 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203** took a screenshot. 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
how do u do those things with ur mouth? 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
u do that quite often its so cute 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
im fine too its okay 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
mark hyung is feeling a little better, he should be back next week 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
im getting home now 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
how was work? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk i just do it 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i cant smile on selfies cause its strange and when i dont smile i look like im gonna murder someone 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i manage to do something with my mouth 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh im happy for him thats good 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

work was fine thanks 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
aaah but ur smile isnt strange jungkookie 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
i wish i had more pics of u smiling 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
u have a beautiful smile 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
but well the things u do with ur mouth r adorable too 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
okay that sentence is weird 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
sorry 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? i found it strange tho 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihi thanks hyung thats sweet but ur smile is even more beautiful and bright 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow, yeah i can do "things" with my mouth but i cant reaaaaaaally show u 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for now 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
will u agree to smile if we take a selfie together? 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah lets just not 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
start talking about the things we can do with our mouths 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
at least wait until im home to tell me more about it 

22:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i cannot not smile if im with u 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and sorry if its the cheesiest thing uve ever heard but i swear someday im gonna break my cheeks for smiling too much 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh so u still wanna hear me talk about my mouth skills? 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
ull never smile too much ️ 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
and it depends, what do u want to tell me about it? 

22:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

if u say so 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it depends on what u wanna know aabout it 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
well im curious yknow 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

just come to me and ull see how good i am with what i can do with my mouth 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
i definitely will 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
i gotta stop buy a few things, talk to you when im home kay? 

22:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay hyung 

22:56  
  
---|---  
  
hey u still here? 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup always i told u ill wait 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookie my baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : Tae my hyung <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Hey! How are you?

**Taehyung:** I need a hug... _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry I can only give you my voice for now... _[giggles]_ You sound so tired hyung, are you okay?

**Taehyung:** Hmmm yeah, 'm fine. _[...]_ Your voice is perfect too, it's more than enough already.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ That's so sweet of you thank you... I... Well I'll just talk if you want to hear me, something special you want to know?

**Taehyung:** I'd love that. _[tired laugh]_ Hey tell me about Hobi's class, what were you doing yesterday?

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[laughs]_ We both know it's not Hobi's class we should talk about. _[giggles]_ We started later than usual and it was a normal dance class you know, except for Jimin hyung. First I thought I had something on my face because he was staring at me as if I was a murderer but I found that nice hihi, because we both knew we knew what was going on... Well he is like a mind reader you know, but it's so funny, after that he probably talked to you right? Because he left us to get his phone and he screamed and jumped at me and hugged me while saying "KOOOOOKIEEEEEE" with a cute little happy voice and it made me laugh too because he looked and acted like a child it was sooo cute... Well after that he kidnapped me and Yug and we had dinner at their place it was like a family meeting with the mom, Jimin hyung, in tears, holding his husband's hands and the husband, Jackson hyung, acting like everything was normal, and Yug being himself, as in: looking at me with that suggestive look.

**Taehyung:** Yeaaah it's maybe my fault if Jiminie kidnapped you, I kinda... Updated him on what was happening I'm sorry. Well 'updated'... You know. _[chuckles]_ You boys had a great time at least?

**Jungkook:** Hey don't apologize I don't care. _[giggles]_ He would have guessed anyway, he is good, very good. _[laughs]_ Just beware... He could actually kill me by hugging me so hard, just saying... You might loose your baby. _[chuckles]_ Anyway, yeah it was fun!

**Taehyung:** I won't loose my baby, no way, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you before I come back. _[chuckles]_ I'm mostly sad because he can hug you and I can't... _[sighs]_ What are you dancing to lately?

**Jungkook:** Hihi I'm counting on you hyung, don't want to die either I still have to show you my mouth skills. _[laughs]_ Lately? We're practicing on 'Fine China', Chris Brown's song you may know it? Hoseok hyung choreographed something badass for that, with hats and moonwalks and all those kind of Michael Jackson's moves it's cool.

**Taehyung:** Oh sounds stylish! _[yawns]_ Hobi always has very original ideas, that's nice...

**Jungkook:** Yeah it is! Plus I love that song the rythm is good, makes you wanna dance you know! _[...]_ Hyung you still here?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, yeah, I'm still here, please don't stop talking. _[chuckles]_ I'll try to be there on a Wednesday or a Friday next time so I can come dance with you guys.

**Jungkook:** _[excited voice]_ Ow yeaaah! Sounds like a perfect idea! They said you were a great dancer and that I would probably like it I look forward to see you! _[laughs]_ We could also try that choreo you showed me once, the Seventeen one! You remember?

**Taehyung:** You seem to like the idea haha, that's cute. I'd love that too though. _[...]_ Who said I was a good dancer? Jiminie? _[laughs]_ I don't know if I am but I really like that, I don't think too much when I do. When did you start dancing Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Jimin hyung, Jackson hyung, Hoseok hyung they all said you had your own way to dance and that I would like it. I don't know why they looked at me with weird smiles while saying that but yeah... Seems like you are a great dancer. _[...]_ Hum when? I danced when I was a kid, like when I was little you know? My mom and I chose some random choreos and we danced, first she was the one loving it and since I saw her dancing, I joined her. After that, I became a dance addict and I even danced alone sometimes but not always... And I grew up and forgot I used to like that... And after that, I told you the other day, it was when I met that girl she was dancing in a studio too and I joined it before leaving it for Hoseok hyung's.

**Taehyung:** Oh you danced with your mom? That's so nice... _[...]_ When did you join Hoseok's class...?

**Jungkook:** Yeah. _[sighs]_ Yeah it was. _[laughs]_ I joined Hoseok hyung's class 3 years ago... Wow it's already been 3 years? Yeah hum yeah since I was in the same class as her for nearly 2 years, yeah that's it...

**Taehyung:** Oh... Dude you joined like... The year after I left, I think luck holds a grudge against us... _[sighs]_ Hey I'm curious, what was your first impression of Jiminie? _[small laugh]_ I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of questions here...

**Jungkook:** You think? I don't see it like that, luck made us what we are now... And I'm more than happy with it. _[chuckles]_ Jimin hyung? Hum... I would say I was impressed. A lot... I mean of course Hoseok hyung's dancing skills are fucking amazing, but Jimin hyung makes it more personal, sexy, makes it look like he is doing his own moves and I still look up to him a lot, I can't dance like him, my moves are still too robotic, but he... Wow, he is a real artist to me. So yeah, I was impressed and he was... He still is actually, my model somehow. Sometimes he scared me too because he can act strangely, he has those killing knowing eyes, but he reacts like a kid too so I didn't know how to deal with him at first, even if I wanted to. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, he is kinda destabilizing... He's very smart, he kinda... Notices everything. That's because he cares a lot so he notices all the details and everything just clicks in his brain that's im... _[yawns]_ Impressive, he knows me better than I do... And yeah he's a wonderful dancer... But that's cause he puts his whole heart into everything he does. _[slow voice]_ I'm sure you're an excellent dancer too, seems like you're good at everything you do except cooking...

**Jungkook:** You admire him so much it's so cute. _[giggles]_ He is sooo caring it's lovely I should do that too, give my everything when I dance if I want to improve myself. _[laughs]_ Yeah you're right I suck at cooking, told you I never cook, I barely eat diner so hum... You'll have to teach me? Or try to teach me? Or just cook something and I'll happily eat it. Yeah sounds like a plan to me... [giggles]

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Y-Yeah I'll... Try to do... Tha-... _[...]_ _[soft breathing]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hey...? _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Tae you awake? _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Hihi you fell asleep that's so cute, can't really... I don't know, cover you with a blanket or do something cliché as in kiss your forehead or anything like that but... Sleep well hyung, we'll talk later... Don't be too tired okay? I'll have to hang up now so... I'm sorry hihi... _[lower voice]_ I love you. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT'S SOMETHING.  
> Bye.
> 
> -pompom


	98. Sun, Feb 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you people? First, we are VERY sorry to update less than before, we are the first being sad yknow cause WE KNOW what happens but we cannot go faster and it's frustrating. So yeah, the next two/three weeks we'll update a chapter a week we'll try but it's only bad luck, we didn't mean to make it happen NOW (in the fic I mean, cause chapter 100 is near... rah I hate school and projects and not having time) Anyway, that was something, here, it's 14th of May and this is the "3 months" birthday of the fic so thanks people for following us, trusting us and liking the fanfic <3 I hope you are enjoying it as much as we do when we write it. We are having so much ideas we hope you will like it.
> 
> Oh, and thanks for the new followers too, the newcomers in our chat on Twitter (sorry if we are less present) we love you guys <3 Sorry if we don't have the time to answer to your comments but please leave comments, we love reading them :3
> 
> I don't know what to say I have so much, I love you guys, I'm really tired and I'm just waiting for the school year to end and we'll be MASS writing, MASS updating, MASS having fun, MASS everything good <3 
> 
> We'll see you in the end note guys, enjoy this chapter <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hi hyung! Have u woken up since yesterday night u sleeping beauty? how was ur day? I hope u got to rest a little 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie! 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
im so sorry i fell asleep last night this is so embarrassing 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
plus i woke up late and had to rush to work it was a mess 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
but mark hyung worked with me the afternoon, hes getting back at it slowly 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
how about u, not too tired? 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No prob hyung dont apologize i understand 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How is Mark-hyung doing? Im happy he came back to work but i hope he isnt forcing too much 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im okay dont worry 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
hes fine, a little tired too but thats normal 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
he was going crazy stuck in bed all week 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
u always say "im okay dont worry" haha 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Poor guy he'll get used to work again quickly i guess 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh do u want me to say otherwise? 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, he was happy to be back actually hes tougher than he looks 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
no its okay, im glad work was fine for u 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
just, u know u can talk to me about anything right? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur so kind thanks hyung of course ill say anything to u dont worry i cannot hide anything anymore rn 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
aww thats nice, im glad u trust me hihi 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course i do i hope u didnt think the opposite! 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

btw u can trust me on everything too if u want, i know i may not help much but im still here 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
thank you jungkookie it means a lot 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
but actually im rly happy rn 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
dont have anything to complain about hehe 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
except fucking seoul 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey its normal dont thank me rly 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im glad ur happy even if i cant do anything to Seoul, i cannot buy a private jet or something rn im too poor for that 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
what do u mean u cant buy a private jet? 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
im so disappointed here 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
20:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sure ur right ill have to work harder, maybe Jin hyung would accept my help and with two part time jobs maybe ill be able to buy the first wheel of the jet 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
haha ur sweet 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont take 2 jobs though, i dont want u to exhaust yourself 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
im the hyung here, i should work harder so i can come back as soon as possible 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey nooo dont think that u dont have the right to do that okay? 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U may be my hyung but i dont care if i wanna help i will 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And ur already exhausted by ur work hyung, not me, i swear im okay with my routine 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Even if i dont have weekends 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
we are hopeless arent we? 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
if we both work a little harder maybe we can buy the wheel together and no one will be exhausted 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
it sucks if we see each other but were both too tired to do anything 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi ur so cute 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we will see when you come back anyway but im sure ill be sleepless just by the thought of u being here 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
yeah guess well see 

20:26

|   
---|---  
  
hey speaking of that 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
i meant to ask... 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
u have any free time next week...? 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i think ill be free on wednesday and thursday but not 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Did u just said “speaking of that”? 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What is “that”? 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg u serious? 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
hum 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
"that" would be me coming to busan 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
i usually take a week after my exams but that basically means i take a week in may and i just 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
cant do that 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
its too far away 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
and well 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
why not? 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
if u want to see me? 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
i want to see you 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
like 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
i rly do 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow im so happy 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

A lady behind me says she congratulates me for having a baby 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think she saw me smiling like an idiot and assumed it was bc of that 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah of course i wanna see u 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Never ask 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like: never 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn now i want to see u so bad im gonna die before u actually come 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
no! 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
u dont have the right to die now 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
ill be quick i promise 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
wednesday right? 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
thats just 2 days to wait 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
oh my god 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
2 days 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookiiiiiiiie 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
i cant wait 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i should check the flights first 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Cant wait either damn 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey when ill be back home can I call u? Wanna hear u now 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah check the flights first 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im so happy ur coming idk if ill be able to sleep until u come 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill be like “wow Tae is coming for real” and “what should we do? Think about something fun…” or “hey didnt he say he would kiss me?” 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U wont forget me right? U said u wanted to see me, ill see u right? 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
awwww ur so cute i didnt think it was possible to be more excited than me rn 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
i wont forget u baby, how do u want me to forget u when im coming back for you 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah its gonna be amazing 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
im home already, u can call me whenever u want 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go get my laptop to check the flights 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey its ur baby ur talking about, obviously im excited 

20:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus it seems like ur coming for ur baby so yeah im more than excited 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im almost home, ill call u soon Tae 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
sure ill wait for u 

20:40

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[21:02]_

**Jungkook:** _[Calling : Tae my hyung <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Kookie my baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey you! Are you home yet?

**Jungkook:** Yup I'm home! And you, have you checked the flights?

**Taehyung:** Yes I have, 6:30 is full, the only one left is 7:30... I usually take 6:30 so Jackson hyung or Jimin can come pick me up before work but well, I'll just take the subway. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You'll be able to sleep more hihi, what do you guys plan to do?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What do you mean "you guys"?

**Jungkook:** Y... I mean I... You're used to come to Busan but... Well I don't know what you usually do? I... _[low voice]_ We could do something right? _[...]_ _[awkward laugh]_ Okay that was the worst way to invite you on a date but I... Just don't know what to say.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I've never been asked on a date in such a cute way. But, hey I thought it was... Obvious that we would do something together...? I mean I did say that I was going to kiss you so...

**Jungkook:** I'm... Yeah sure I'm sorry it’s just still hard for me to believe everything hyung... _[awkward laugh]_ Yeah well, anyway. Yeah, is there something you want to do? Something implying you kissing me of course.

**Taehyung:** Yeah hum... Honestly I'd be happy with just seeing you and do nothing else. _[awkward laugh]_ But, I don't know, if this is going to be a cliché date and all maybe we could go to the beach? Take pics if you want or just... Talking you know? _[lower voice]_ I just want to spend some time with you you know.

**Jungkook:** Y... Yeah perfect idea we'll do that! I'll ask Youngjae if we could take a camera with us, it would be better, I'll update you on that. If not then I'll be happy just to be with you too... I really want to... Well... See you and talk to you and... _[sighs]_ Wow I just can't believe you're really coming I'm... hihihi that's so cool.

**Taehyung:** Oh, it'd be awesome if we could have a real camera! You'll tell me about that yeah! _[...]_ I just... I can't wait to see you Jungkookie, I have so many things to tell you. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sweet voice]_ I really want to hear you saying all those things hyung... And I... I have things to say too.

**Taehyung:** Don't make me more impatient than I already am... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** You can't be more impatient than me Tae.

**Taehyung:** You must be really impatient then. _[giggles]_ So pics at the beach on Wednesday... Oh my God, saying it out loud this is so so cheesy I love it. _[laughs]_ What about Thursday? I didn't tell Jiminie I was coming yet but he'll probably want to take the afternoon off haha, it'd be nice if we could do something together.

**Jungkook:** Hihi yeah cheesy things are good sometimes. _[laughs a little]_ Oh so you want us to do something together? Yeah! Sounds nice... Hmmm _[...]_ What about an escape game? Now that I have friends I could do it with... _[laughs]_ Plus you played one with Bambam the other day, and Jimin hyung is smart and curious so he would like it, wouldn’t he?

**Taehyung:** Oooh yeah that's such a good idea, especially if you never tried! It's even funnier with more people, maybe you can ask Yugyeom if he wants to come with us, I've never met him properly haha. I'm sure Jimin is gonna say yes, he was kinda scared last time but if I'm telling him that you'll be there he's gonna say yes.

**Jungkook:** Yeah I think Yug would be pleased to see you... It would be the only positive thing happening to him cause he fears that so much but I can force him because I've just won a bet hehehe... Okay we have both our best friends... Who else could we ask?

**Taehyung:** He's scared too, Yugyeom? _[laughs]_ Well he'll just stick with Jimin and they'll be scared together haha- _[...]_ Hey speaking of scared people, we should ask Hobi if he wants to come as well!

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah great idea! We could ask him at dance class! Oh by the way, you said you would come to dance class if you were in Busan right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah that's what I said. _[chuckles]_ But that's okay I'll just have to text Hobi to tell him that I'll be there hehe. Aah this is gonna be fun! Plus you're not afraid of anything that should help. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** He will love to hear that! And yeah, I'm not afraid of those kind of things, microwaves are scarier. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Huh? Microwaves? What's wrong with them?

**Jungkook:** Don't you think they could like… Explode? Maybe they are radioactive... I don't trust waves you know... Scary.

**Taehyung:** Awww don't worry baby I'll protect you from evil microwaves I promise. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm counting on you. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hey I'm not gonna stay too much longer, gotta call Jimin to ask him if that's okay for me to come next w-... Well, more like to warn him that I'm coming next week. _[laughs]_ Plus I still work tomorrow, dunno if I’ll be able to talk too much, and I haven't catch up on all the sleep I missed lately. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Yup I understand, Jimin hyung will be very happy to hear it! Call him and sleep well hyung, we will talk later right?

**Taehyung:** Sure, we'll talk later Jungkookie, you sleep too okay? Bye!

**Jungkook:** Yeah yeah! Bye Tae! _[hangs up]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. (yeah we knew, u didnt)


	99. Tue, Feb 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening guys! How are you all? Ready for tomorrow's BMA? Cause I'm not. Hope you guys voted and all! Have you seen the latest updates? Jimin spamming twitter? He's such a sweetheart I'm in love urgh. ANYWAY.  
> Aiiiish~ I'm tired. We're so overworked lately an our projects are boring and people are stupid and you guys don't care but well, we have exams and stuff till the 31st and then f r e e d o m.  
> So we'll be back to posting more regularly back then. Actually I don't think we will post anything else till then. So... Yeah, we'll post something on the 31st? Or on the 1st? Chap 100 OMG how did it go so far and it's not even over actually wow.  
> I'm talking too much, I technically have a pretty big competition tomorrow and I'm supposed to sleep early but what's sleep anyway haha.  
> Good night you guys, I love you, don't forget to comment cause we really love love love to read them all and we just don't answer cause we don't have time and if we answer to one we have to answer to all... But everytime there's a comment we're like "OMG Terfie Terfie there's a new one!!!".  
> So, yeah.  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey hyung how r u? i hope im not disturbing u during work i know u were busy lately i talked to Youngjae and he’s okay to let us borrow a camera, we'll have to pass by the studio around 11 tomorrow morning to get it 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he also said he would teach me some tricks im very excited 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i wanted to ask u if u wanted to come with me there 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we could try fun things, they have a lot of equipment 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
sounds like a plan 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
also hi how was ur day? 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Normal day at the office 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And u how r u? Is feeling Mark hyung better than before? 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
mark is okay, still running on vitamins but at least his skin is normal now, not ghost white 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
im happy to have him back tho, was a long day but its easier with him around 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im happy for him and for u too 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope he will be okay with u coming back to Busan so fast 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
he told me he didnt mind if it was just for 2 days but yeah i hope hell be fine 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
im compensating a little today and friday 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh no i hope ur not exhausted u work too much hyung 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont want u to be tired u know 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
hey im fiiiiiiiine~ 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
but actually im not home yet, how about i text u when i am? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sure, see u later hyung 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk about u but im home now 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:33  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
awwww that thing with ur nose is killing me i swear 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
well im home too 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
i absolutely didnt fall asleep on my couch in the meantime nope 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u serious i woke u up omg 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

then ill let u rest hyung so ull be able to come to us strong and healthy okay? 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

even if ur the one killing me with ur selfies 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Btw ur jacket is so cool ) 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
noooo u didnt wake me up jungkookie 

20:47  
  
---  
  
the vibrations of my phone did and sleeping with a jean jacket is not very comfortable anyway 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
ow thanks i kinda love jackets 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so u love jackets? Ill remember 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

This one looks really good on u 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
thanks hihi 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
with my new hair i want to wear jean all the time now 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur welcome 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup i understand ur hair color is so cool it matches ur skin tone so well i like it 

20:50  
  
---|---  
  
awww ur sweet thank u 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
jackson hyung asked if i wanted to change tomorrow or thursday but i told him i wanted to keep this blonde a little bit longer 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Longer? what do u mean? u have a calendar with dates for new colors? 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
haha no but it kinda became a ritual 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
everytime im back jackson tries smth new 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh i understand! 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well now if u wanna change ur hair color i wanna know, like before u do it 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

In case its a hot color again and i have to be prepared 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well im always shook when i see u so its stupid 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
oh so blonde isnt hot then? 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i will ask jackson hyung for smth new then 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe ill make u change ur mind about blonde 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i didnt say blonde isnt hot 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Blonde is fucking hot 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But orange was something 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, ur face is hot 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur hot dont worry 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow please change my mind hyung 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
haha ur cute 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
id be happy to make u change ur mind baby 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung tell me how u plan to change my mind 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
darling i cant do that on the phone 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
well i could but 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
i dont want to 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im so disappointed rn my dear 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
be patient baby ill be there tomorrow 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I wont forget those words darling 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
hey can i call u? 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda wanna hear ur voice 

21:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course u can, u always can 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wanna hear ur voice too hyung 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookie my baby <3]_

 **Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae my hyung <3]_

 **Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[sweet voice]_ You wanted to hear me darling?

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Yeah... _[sighs]_ I can't wait to see you, you know? I mean... _[soft voice]_ It's so weird, we've spent like an evening together... Well, two but I was drunk so... _[laughs]_ I never could've imagined that, it's seems so unreal haha. I just can't wait.

 **Jungkook:** _[sweet little laugh]_ It reaaaally makes me so happy to hear that you're... Adorable. I'm... Hihi well I can't wait either I... Wow you'll be there like- _[whispers]_ You, for real, for me, it's so... Unbelievable.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, I'm yours for two days baby... Physically at least. _[chuckles]_ Well, not that... You know. If you... If we-... Well, you know, we'll have like... Plenty of things to talk about. _[awkward laugh]_

 **Jungkook:** Y... Did you say I c-... I mean... _[muffled voice]_ Can I say... You're mine?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah, Jungkookie, you can if you want me to be yours.

 **Jungkook:** Of... _[...]_ I want you to be mine Tae. _[...]_ And no one else's.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ You can't see me but I'm smiling like... A lot right now. _[giggles]_ No one else's, I promise.

 **Jungkook:** You talk like you're the only one smiling hyung, since I've met you, you make me smile like no one ever did I... I really want to see you Tae, I want to see you so so much.

 **Taehyung:** I swear I'm trying to make time go faster here but it doesn't seem to work urgh. _[sighs]_ Tomorrow... Tomorrow I wanna see you smile for real. It'll be there soon. _[chuckles]_

 **Jungkook:** Try something else, your technique isn't working. _[laughs]_ _[...]_ Hey Tae?

 **Taehyung:** Yes Kookie?

 **Jungkook:** I... Well I planned to say that to you when you'll be here but... Oh yeah and I have many other things to say too you know... Anyway just... Maybe you don't want to, I don't know, you've not asked for that but still, even if you don't want it... I'm yours too.

 **Taehyung:** Of course that's what I want Jungkookie, I-... I'm happy to hear that... _[lower voice]_ Hey, will you say that to me again tomorrow?

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'll say anything you want to hear... and anything I want you to hear...

 **Taehyung:** Great, I'm looking forward to hear what you want me to hear then. _[laughs]_

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[...]_ Hey Tae?

 **Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ What is it baby?

 **Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ I'll see you right? And you'll say... “Baby” right? Like for real?

 **Taehyung:** Wha-... Jungkookie hey, of course you will see me, why would you think otherwise? I can send you a screenshot of my boarding pass if you want baby, I'll be there for real I promise. _[chuckles]_

 **Jungkook:** I don't know I'm hardly believing it actually. _[laughs a little]_ _[sweet voice]_ But maaaaybe if you do a little something for me I'll believe it more?

 **Taehyung:** I see, and what do you want me to do for you Jungkookie? _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** Can you call me "baby" one more time please?

 **Taehyung:** And to think you were upset when I called you a baby a few months ago. _[laughs]_ Can't wait to say that for real baby...

 **Jungkook:** People change. _[giggles]_ You made me change... In so many things in fact _[chuckles]_

 **Taehyung:** Have I...? _[...]_ I hope it was for the best then?

 **Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Of course hyung, of course for the best.

 **Taehyung:** _[quiet voice]_ I'm proud then. _[...]_ Hey, it's not related but... Where should I meet you tomorrow? _[...]_ I'm so happy I'm able to ask such a question it's amazing. _[chuckles]_

 **Jungkook:** Hihi I'm glad to answer to that too. Well Youngjae hyung works in Seomyeon, if you take the subway from the airport we could meet at Seomyeon's station what do you think?

 **Taehyung:** Sounds perfect, I'll text you when I leave the airport anyway kay? And probably when I land as well. And when I leave Seoul. And when I wake up, too, kay?

 **Jungkook:** Aww. _[giggles]_ Yeah call me hyung, I will wait.

 **Taehyung:** Hey I'm gonna go get my stuff ready and probably try to sleep early, time should fly faster. _[chuckles]_ Seems like I'm always the one to hang up, I feel awful...

 **Jungkook:** Hey don't say that, it's because you're supposed to be mature and all, you're supposed to do that and it's for the best so I won't complain you know... Sweet dreams Tae don't forget to wake up tomorrow _[chuckles]_

 **Taehyung:** Yeah but I don't want to hang up though... _[sad laugh]_ But you're right it's for the best, I'll get to hear your voice and not through the phone tomorrow hehe, no way in hell I'll forget to wake up. Don't stay up too late baby, hm? Sleep well. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon soon soon~


	100. Wed, Feb 24th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD can you believe this is chapter 100? Have you ever read a 'chapter 100' in your life before??? Cause I sure haven't. I don't know how it got so far though haha... And it's not over I mean Terfie and I have so much fun trying to make this story realistic, I hope you all still get to feel it through the chapters, I'm sorry if it feels long sometimes but we still have plenty of things to show you so I hope you'll still stay with us for a long time. *sends fingers heartseu*  
> Anyway now that our exams are over we'll be able to go back to a "normal" update schedule (like, a chapter every two days I think? Or something like that hehe, which is probably not "normal" actually now that I think about it lol). Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I'm putting a warning cause well... Fluff.  
> ONE MORE THING: since it's chapter 100 we have prepared something for you... Or more like we are preparing something for you but it's not 100% ready yet and we'll try to post it on Friday, we'll keep you updated so don't hesitate to follow us on Twitter cause it's easier to spread info that way. :)  
> Anyway, big big hugs to everyone, I really missed you all! <3  
> Have fun through the chap!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

dont wanna wake u up but aaaaaaaaah 

05:42

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait cant wait cant wait 

05:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey god moaning 

07:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck 

07:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ive just woken up im barely seeing what im typing 

07:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How r u? 

07:12  
  
---|---  
  
haha its a little early for that dont u think? 

07:13

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding, did u get some rest? 

07:13

|   
---|---  
  
im warning u ud better not be tired 

07:14

|   
---|---  
  
im fine 

07:14

|   
---|---  
  
fine is an understatement 

07:14

|   
---|---  
  
the biggest one of the universe haha 

07:14

|   
---|---  
  
im so excited 

07:14

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


07:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its never too early for that 

07:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup i even overslept but its bc im anxious and u know i get tired when im anxious 

07:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry about that tho, its the "good" anxious u know what i mean 

07:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

07:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow hi handsome, have we met before? 

07:15  
  
---|---  
  
hey ur flirty i like that 

07:15

|   
---|---  
  
is that a morning thing or smth? 

07:15

|   
---|---  
  
we rarely talk so early haha 

07:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? good 

07:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

mornings r full of surprises 

07:16  
  
---|---  
  
dont tell me that or ill start spamming u at 6am everyday baby 

07:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

plz wake me up at 6am everyday darling 

07:16  
  
---|---  
  
honey if u ask so nicely i surely will 

07:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

07:16  
  
---|---  
  
okay plz dont take it personally id love to keep having this conversation with u forever but well now im going to ruin the mood im so sorry 

07:17

|   
---|---  
  
gotta turn off my phone 

07:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Have a safe flight Tae 

07:17  
  
---|---  
  
08:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What is the meaning of this emoji im startin to freak out too idk if its positive or not 

08:43  
  
---|---  
  
this is me freaking out because aaaaah 

08:43

|   
---|---  
  
its positive 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats so cute ur so cute 

08:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Btw saying “aaaaah” with a heart emoji is forbidden) 

08:46  
  
---|---  
  
ow so were still on that morning talk huh? 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
i meant it as a AAAAAAAAAAH 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
(u have to imagine me as jimin here) 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
but well 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
read it the way u want 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i prefer picturing the “aaaaaaah ” rather than Jimin hyung screaming and fangirling (i see that everyday) 

08:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

morning talks r good 

08:48  
  
---|---  
  
i wonder what ur picturing here though 

08:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its classified 

08:48  
  
---|---  
  
haha ur cute 

08:48

|   
---|---  
  
moving to the subway station 

08:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay dont get lost 

08:55  
  
---|---  
  
dude u have any idea how many times i left from and arrived at this airport? 

08:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course i know im not that stupid 

08:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u could still get lost ur too excited ur not focusing 

08:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

08:56  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur right 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
its ur fault 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
ur distracting me baby 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
but i dont mind 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kim Taehyung, im not gonna pretend longer but ur killing me im gonna sue u for being too cute its illegal 

08:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And ill keep distracting u dont worry 

08:59  
  
---|---  
  
omg u called me kim taehyung im in trouble 

08:59

|   
---|---  
  
but tbh if we were suing each other for being too cute ud be in prison for life already jungkookie 

09:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Then ull join me there and i wont let u leave jail thats for sure 

09:00  
  
---|---  
  
aww but i dont want us to be in jail 

09:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah me neither, jail is scary 

09:01  
  
---|---  
  
id like to say that i would protect u but i dont know if i could even protect myself 

09:02

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah lets not go to jail 

09:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey btw uve been awake for a while maybe ur hungry or something? Want me to bring something for u? Any snack u wanna eat in perticular? If u say "nothing" ill still bring something (well twice the thing ill buy for me), and if u dont like it, then too bad (and ill double) 

09:06  
  
---|---  
  
awww ur so sweet 

09:06

|   
---|---  
  
can u just bring me a kookie? 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
hihi just kidding 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
or not, if ur not here ill be sad 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
but im not that hungry actually 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
im not gonna say no to a coffee or a tea though 

09:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay, a coffee with a kookie for table Tae 

09:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey its nothing okay? u would have done that for me as well 

09:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u sure u dont wanna something to eat with ur coffee/tea? real cookies or smt? 

09:08  
  
---|---  
  
no its fine rly thank you 

09:08

|   
---|---  
  
(taking the subway rn ) 

09:08

|   
---|---  
  
and of course i wouldve done the same but im ur hyung its normal 

09:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

that “hyung or not hyung” thing is so stupid, i care about u there is no other reason... its just that i do it cause i want to 

09:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill bring snacks anyway, i love snacks 

09:10  
  
---|---  
  
haha okay fine ill let u buy snacks baby 

09:10

|   
---|---  
  
where are u rn? 

09:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u cant forbid me to buy snacks, snacks r my life 

09:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im out searching for u and food 

09:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

09:11  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie u know what? 

09:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what? 

09:12  
  
---|---  
  
im gonna see u soooon 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
u dont see me but im really turning into jimin here 

09:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

gah ur so cute i swear 

09:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well u know what Jimin number two? 

09:13  
  
---|---  
  
what?? 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill be waiting for u at the station, with ur coffee staring at every blonde head and hoping its u 

09:13  
  
---|---  
  
okay, and ill be searching for my favorite baby face 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i bet ill find u before u find me 

09:14  
  
---|---  
  
kay, if u loose ull owe me a kiss 

09:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and if u loose, ull owe me a kiss too 

09:16  
  
---|---  
  
haha well this bet has no point then 

09:16

|   
---|---  
  
but fine, deal 

09:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

who told u it needed a point 

09:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

knowing who wins and who loses is the most important part 

09:17  
  
---|---  
  
alright, its on then 

09:17

|   
---|---  
  
im blonde u have an advantage 

09:17

|   
---|---  
  
see u in a few mins jungkookie! 

09:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see ya soon Tae 

09:18  
  
---|---  
  
first 

09:47

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUTE. Right?  
> And that was part 1.  
> But... But... Is Taekook happening for real after all those weeks of suffering? Or am I just dreaming? What do you guys think? (¬‿¬)  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SEE YOU SOON CAUSE NOW TERFPOM IS FREE. <3
> 
> -pompom


	101. Wed, Feb 24th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter.  
> Bye bye I'm sorry for this poor note I don't have time xo 
> 
> -terfassa (it's been a looooooooong time since I saw the editing interface im shook)  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

how is everything going? 

12:47  
  
---|---  
  
cant believe jungkookie never ate japanese food 

12:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


12:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Gaaaaah looks so yummy 

12:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rly?! so who ate what? 

12:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

enjoy ur meal with Kookie 

12:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy to say that 

12:53  
  
---|---  
  
kookie took the yakisoba cause he never tried it before and i told him “nooooo u have to try that” so hes trying that 

12:57

|   
---|---  
  
thank u, im so happy u can say that as well 

12:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow soooo cute ur sooo cute both if u 

12:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

makes me wanna hug u both but my arms r too small im so sad 

12:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway im not gonna ruin the mood ill let u both on ur date 

12:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG TAETAE UR ON A DATE WITH KOOKIE IM GONNA DIE 

12;59  
  
---|---  
  
ill hug u tonight at hobis i promise 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
im so happy rn jiminie 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
talk to you later sweetie 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

talk later cutie take care of kookie 

12:59  
  
---|---  
  
of course i will 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, may you enjoy the surprise gift for chapter 100.
> 
> Here is your gift for chapter 100. It's *dum dum dum* the background scenes I'd say? What you can't see from a text fic? We thought you would want to see/read it. It's not a must tho, you can understand the story without reading it. But who says no to free fluff? Anyway, here is the link : 
> 
>  
> 
> [iM_gOd*1203* sent a side story ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/24803340)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy guys <3


	102. Thu, Feb 25th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back on Notepad++ I was so happy to be able to code again and this chapter is so cute, I hope you will like it hihi. You have no idea how we missed updating this fic cause it took us more time than we thought to deal with writing the side story. In fact, just writing it takes so much time! But rereading and correcting is worse. I really hope you liked what we did, cause it was supposed to be a gift for chapter 100. We wanted you to understand how this first day happened between Taekook. Anyway, now it's summer and we are both in internship (different one, so I'm bored without pomie, and I suppose she is too without me) BUT we don't have to learn courses anymore, or finish projects. So we will probably update quite often (a chapter in two days? or a chapter a day? we'll see) so keep up, we want you to know more and we are finally free to do it.  
> Other thing, this chapter is supposed to be happening the wednesday night, after the whole day (you may, or you may not have read) but it's writen as "Thursday" cause they start chatting after midnight.  
> Anyway, keep on following us on Twitter you'll have more information. Enjoy the chapter :p ily guys I'm happy to be back again!
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

did u get home safe baby? 

00:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im safer in ur arms Tae 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ahaah sorry thats so cheesy 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah im home 

00:40  
  
---|---  
  
awwww u couldve stayed yknow? 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
its not like jimin and jackson wouldve minded 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
but im glad u r 

00:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i think Jimin hyung also wants to spend time with u its okay 

00:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i have to let my cheeks rest cause i swear they r hurting me im smiling too much thanks to u 

00:42  
  
---|---  
  
oh noooo do u want me to kiss them both so they dont hurt anymore? 

00:43

|   
---|---  
  
(sorry ur cheesy im cheesy ) 

00:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

like that when ur cheesy 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wont say no if u want to kiss me u know 

00:43  
  
---|---  
  
tomorrow i will u can be sure about that 

00:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

great ill try to make them as swollen as possible so u wont want to stop kissing my cheeks 

00:44  
  
---|---  
  
oh my god how r u so cute? 

00:44

|   
---|---  
  
i already dont wanna stop though yknow that? 

00:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh im hearing something... 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my lips say that they r jealous 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how will u deal with that? 

00:45  
  
---|---  
  
ur so eager hm? 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe my lips like ur cheeks better, ur lips r gonna have to prove me that they deserve to get some attention 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
how will u deal with that? 

00:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then ill just have to kiss ur whole body until ur lips cry for mine 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
baby im afraid i cant let u do that, id go insane 

00:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what a shame 

00:47  
  
---|---  
  
but feel free to try if ur not afraid to deal with my insane self, im not gonna stop you 

00:48

|   
---|---  
  
i could never stop you 

00:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

define 'insane' 

00:48  
  
---|---  
  
cant do that on the phone 

00:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not sure we're thinkin the same way but yeah, cant do that on the phone 

00:49  
  
---|---  
  
why, what r u thinking about? 

00:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cant say that on the phone 

00:49  
  
---|---  
  
maybe u should come back here then 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

id love to Tae 

00:50  
  
---|---  
  
id love that too baby 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
but srly i 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
dont want to 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
rush things yknow? 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
im not sure how to explain... 

00:50

|   
---|---  
  
dont want to make things wrong with you 

00:51

|   
---|---  
  
u deserve things to be perfect 

00:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung why r u saying all this? i thought nothing was serious here haha 

00:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

there r no 'things' to be rushed i understand dont worry 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the one deserving things to be perfect Tae 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i just... dont want u to hate me or anything i was just saying i wanted to see u as in just see u... i wont be able to see u in two days so thats it u know. just selfish thoughts 

00:52  
  
---|---  
  
ur not selfish jungkookie, i wanna see u tooooo 

00:52

|   
---|---  
  
just how do u think i could possibly hate u? 

00:52

|   
---|---  
  
but idk this is so 

00:52

|   
---|---  
  
new? 

00:53

|   
---|---  
  
and different, idk ur just so special 

00:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so kind hyung i dont know what u see when u see me rly u sure ur no mistakin me for someone else 

00:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur really too kind its incredible 

00:54  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie u know what i see when i look at you? 

00:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

a baby face adult who's not an adult? an awkward boy with annoying habits? idk something like that 

00:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

poor u tho 

00:56  
  
---|---  
  
shut up dont make fun of me 

00:56

|   
---|---  
  
well no ur making fun of yourself here thats 

00:56

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

00:56

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

 

_[calling: Kookie my baby <3]_

_[Incoming call : Tae my love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[sweet voice]_ Hihihi that's surprising!

**Taehyung:** Hey don't laugh young man, you wanna know what I see what I look at you? And apparently I have to say it out loud cause if I don't, you don't believe me? _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hey it's not that I don't believe you hyung, but tell me I'm wrong... tell me you don't see me like a kid hihi that's impossible.

**Taehyung:** I don't see you like a kid Jungkookie, what I see is my baby and he is so amazing and so beautiful and so perfect I just want him to know how proud of himself he should be.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie I swear if you hung up on me I'm gonna be upset. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ Hey I w... _[takes a deep breath]_ would never h... hang up on you.

**Taehyung:** _[concerned voice]_ Hey, you okay there...?

**Jungkook:** _[higher voice]_ Of... course I'm not okay yo... I've never been told something so... so sweet... _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, baby, hey please don't, it's okay... _[sighs]_ I mean it Jungkookie, all of it, I swear, please don't cry, I'm already way too emotional here, you're gonna make me cry as well. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** _[background voice]_ I heard 'crying'? Who's crying Taetae???

**Taehyung:** _[background voice]_ It's fine Jiminie don't worry, just give me a few minutes. _[back on the phone]_ Wait a sec. _[background noise, door closing]_ All good now Kookie.

**Jungkook:** Tae if I'm disturbing you we could j... just you know... hang up? Y... you'll make Jimin-hyung worry I d... _[snorts]_ I'm okay you know I'm not crying.

**Taehyung:** _[cheering voice]_ Nope, no way, I'm not hanging up til I'm sure you're smiling. Plus you're not disturbing me, Jiminie is helping Jackson hyung in the kitchen and they literally kicked me out. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Hyung you're so cute I don't know what I have done to deserve you... you're so perfect _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Awww now that sounds much better doesn't it? _[...]_ Hey I... I had a really great day today. Amazing, actually.

**Jungkook:** Yeah... me too I... thank you for that you... can I... _[snorts]_ say something? I... it's just a li... little personal an... and... please?

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ Jungkookie I swear someday you'll understand that you can tell me everything you want to tell me... But yeah, please go ahead.

**Jungkook:** O... okay just... don't laugh okay? It was... kinda the... you know I was nervous because I... I've never been in a proper d... date? No I had dates bu... but you see I always managed to screw everything up... I feared I would fuck up again and... well in fact I didn't and I've never... how can I say it? More like... it was perfect, anything I couldn't compare to y... you're amazing it was amazing I... _[sighs]_ so sorry for being... you know... insecure or something I... just can't help I'm scared y... _[deep breath]_ sorry for that _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** Don't apologize Kookie, I'm not blaming you for anything I promise, I... I'm happy you enjoyed it today, I enjoyed it too, you... I mean lunch and the beach and taking pics with your friend Youngjae, that was fun... _[laughs]_ And dance practice was awesome, having dinner with you and Jimin and Jackson was awesome, and... Yeah, the beach I mean, it was cold right? I don't really know, I don't care, that's not what I'm going to remember from it... You're-... I can't believe this is real, I can't believe I'm gonna see you again tomorrow, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow...

**Jungkook:** Can't wait either hihi I want us to... make new memories, like the one we made on that cold beach... I... I'm so happy you're... _[frustrated sigh]_ Gah hyung I'm so happy I l-... _[sweet voice]_ I'm so happy.

**Taehyung:** That's... Beautiful. _[chuckles]_ I want us to build new memories too, I want to build so many more memories with you Jungkookie, I'm sorry I can't be there more often or... For a longer time, you know? But we'll make the best out of it kay? I'll... I'll try to make the best out of it. Hey, tomorrow's your first escape room, that's gonna be great! _[...]_ Aaah, I want to hug you right now baby, you telling me that you're happy is... Urgh, I just... Couldn't ask for more. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae... you make me so happy I swear I... ahhh. 

**Taehyung:** You make me happy too, Jungkook, feels like... I don't know, it's been a while since I've had... Someone that- _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ I can't even find the words, but I just care so much about you, there's so much I can't convey here but it is here and it's not going away. Aaaand now I need a hug, you're making me so weak. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Aawww Tae you're so... _[giggles and sounds of something rolling and falling, he groans]_ F... fuck I've just fallen from my bed I was rolling like a wheel because I couldn't handle the cuteness here _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Tsk, you big baby, seriously. _[laughs]_ Hey... _[whispers]_ I'm not gonna talk much longer because Jimin and Jackson left the kitchen and I know they are spying on me now. See you tomorrow right? You're still okay for us to have lunch with Jiminie right?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Your baby is okay with anything you say Tae just... don't forget him okay?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ How could I? _[...]_ Just-... Just so you know, that was the best good night kiss ever baby, you're the sweetest...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ You know what?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ What...?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Tomorrow we'll have more kisses...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Well a little bird told me that your lips are jealous right now, gotta do something about that...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ It's great you remembered... _[sweet voice]_ so I'll let you then right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, see you tomorrow Jungkookie. _[content sigh]_ Sweet dreams.

**Jungkook:** See you tomorrow Tae, sleep well. _[ends the call]_  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

01:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

01:19  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, cute isn't it? And they will see each other again! But we won't write it for you, sorry guys hehe. You'll understand what they did throught text chapters, I won't spoil you. If you really want details, ask us on the comment section or on Twitter we're hungry for "plot related" questions about the fic (cause we kinda surprised some obvious question haven't been asked yet). We love you guys so so so so much and see you soon~
> 
> -terfpom


	103. Thu, Feb 25th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we said we would be mass-updating later but like I think I missed coding so much so we're gonna start now with another chapter for the day. We've been told you liked being spoilt. So here we are, this time it's the morning hehe, morning talks are always the best, don't forget it for this fic. 
> 
> I don't have much to say, everyone you can thank Azza, just because she is cute. And she has cute Taehyung gifs.  
> We love you all, we hope you will enjoy it <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

my personal morning alarm is still asleep? lazy boy anyway im here if u wanna talk 

06:39  
  
---|---  
  
impatient baby did u sleep well? 

06:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i did, and u? I hope i didnt wake u up or smt 

06:47  
  
---|---  
  
no u didnt, jackson hyung did, he woke a few minutes ago 

06:47

|   
---|---  
  
i think jimin is still sleeping 

06:47

|   
---|---  
  
otherwise hed be using me as his new pillow already 

06:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay 

06:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have a nice breakfast hyung, hyungS 

06:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u being a pillow is like a second job or smt right? 

06:48  
  
---|---  
  
maybe 

06:49

|   
---|---  
  
would u like that? professional human pillow 

06:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i would like that 

06:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill be ur professional testing human being if u want (but i think Jimin hyung is better than me for this ) 

06:50  
  
---|---  
  
awww but im not gonna be the same human pillow with u and with jiminie yknow 

06:50

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah we should try that someday 

06:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? how is it different? 

06:50  
  
---|---  
  
im not kissing my best friend, thats whats different 

06:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihi indeed 

06:51  
  
---|---  
  
oh apparently i was wrong jiminie is up 

06:51

|   
---|---  
  
he wants to say hi wait 

06:51

|   
---|---  
  
koooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie 

06:52

|   
---|---  
  
good morning 

06:52

|   
---|---  
  
look at ur beautiful boyfriend 

06:52

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


06:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

06:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow ur both very hot 

06:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

especially my boyfriend 

06:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow i just used the word boyfriend im shook 

06:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

06:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u Jimin hyung? 

06:54  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwwww kookie ur so cute 

06:54

|   
---|---  
  
im fine thank you 

06:54

|   
---|---  
  
im more than fine actually, my best friend has boyfriend and that boyfriend is youuuuuuuuu and ur the cutest so im happy 

06:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no im not cute you are 

06:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute thank u hyung 

06:55  
  
---|---  
  
yes i am 

06:55

|   
---|---  
  
hihi just kidding im giving u your boyfriend back now 

06:55

|   
---|---  
  
but we'll see you at lunch right Kookie? 

06:56

|   
---|---  
  
bye bye! 

06:56

|   
---|---  
  
hey baby 

06:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see u at lunch Jimin hyung 

06:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae 

06:57  
  
---|---  
  
were probably gonna go have breakfast soon 

06:57

|   
---|---  
  
but well talk later right? 

06:58

|   
---|---  
  
aaaah i dont even have to say that anymore 

06:58

|   
---|---  
  
let me try again 

06:58

|   
---|---  
  
well see each other later right? 

06:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of course see ya later hyung 

06:59  
  
---|---  
  
bye jungkookie 

06:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see u soon Tae 

06:59  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... They are going to see each other. We will let you with that, I think you'll understand what happens whitout indications. If you don't in the next chapters, you can ask hehe.  
> Btw, fighting for the next chapter...  
> Anyway, byeeee see you very soon we love you <3
> 
> -terfpom being soft these days cause they miss each other~


	104. Fri, Feb 26th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we are with this chapter, it takes place at 4am Friday morning, they are both back from Jin's bar, they spent the night together (they didn't fuck) with Jimin, Jackson, Yugyeom, Hoseok and all the friends you know. Namjin were obviously here too. Jungkook is in his flat (sort of flat) and Taehyung is at Jimin's. 
> 
> We are working on something, we will probably tell you more about it later. I really hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

u still there Tae? 

03:56  
  
---|---  
  
yeah still there baby 

04:00

|   
---|---  
  
not asleep yet? 

04:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

how can i sleeeeeeep ?! 

04:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i cant stop thinkin about what happened today 

04:00  
  
---|---  
  
yeah me too... 

04:01

|   
---|---  
  
still doesnt seem real 

04:01

|   
---|---  
  
but its soooo real aaaah 

04:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihi true 

04:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy i cant calm down 

04:02  
  
---|---  
  
haha ur cute 

04:02

|   
---|---  
  
today was awesome 

04:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no ur cuter 

04:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah it was awesome, everything was perfect 

04:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i had so much fun thank u hyung for everything 

04:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

here u go ill give u something else as well 

04:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.  


04:05  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

04:05

|   
---|---  
  
awwww my boyfriend is the best 

04:05

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u like it baby, im so happy it suits u so well ur beautiful 

04:05

|   
---|---  
  
well ur always beautiful 

04:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no he is not, MY boyfriend is the best 

04:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love it darling 

04:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull make me blush stop hitting on me u already have me hyung 

04:07  
  
---|---  
  
hey so now i cant hit on you anymore? 

04:07

|   
---|---  
  
ur breaking my heart baby 

04:07

|   
---|---  
  
plus i was just saying that ur beautiful, its a fundamental law 

04:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay ill let u hit on me but at the condition that i can hit on u too 

04:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if me being 'beautiful' is a fundamental law, then ur the Sun 

04:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wont say it in a more cliché way but u understood the meaning here 

04:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur my Sun 

04:08  
  
---|---  
  
okay u probably heard the sound of my heart exploding a few seconds ago 

04:09

|   
---|---  
  
thats adorable 

04:09

|   
---|---  
  
thats so fucking adorable 

04:09

|   
---|---  
  
ur adorable 

04:09

|   
---|---  
  
i wanna hug u rn 

04:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug u too, but i cant rn 

04:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill just hug myself, myself and my jacket 

04:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like a poor little baby 

04:10  
  
---|---  
  
nooooooooooo dont say that im gonna cry 

04:11

|   
---|---  
  
or im gonna steal jacksons car to come hug you myself 

04:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

humm i dont think stealing Jackson hyung's car is a good idea 

04:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey its okay... im still urs so it doesnt matter if we cant hug 

04:11  
  
---|---  
  
ur right ill steal jimins car instead 

04:11

|   
---|---  
  
honestly if my plane wasnt leaving in like 3 hours id come right away... 

04:12

|   
---|---  
  
promise me ur still mine nonetheless? 

04:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey u have to rest hyung 

04:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im really happy to hear that but u need to rest first 

04:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im yours no matter what 

04:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae im yours 

04:13  
  
---|---  
  
i feel so lucky rn baby u have no idea 

04:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

can i call u Tae? 

04:13  
  
---|---  
  
of course you can 

04:13

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling : Tae my love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[whispers]_ Hey there... Can't talk too loud cause I don't want to wake up Jacks-... No, more like, I don't want them to hear me or they'll start eavesdropping. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ No problem hyung... _[...]_ Hey hyung, I'm proud you know. _[chuckles]_ I am proud to be able to say that your my boyfriend… You're so amazing.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ And I'm proud to be your boyfriend Jungkookie, I'm proud that you trust me enough to let me care about you and I'm proud that I can be a part of your life somehow, I'm not kidding when I say that I feel so lucky...

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ I never thought someone could make me so happy just with words I... Wouldn't have believed it before... I wish I could show you... Show you all those feelings you make me feel with those wonderful words Tae. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ This is gonna sound very cheesy but I don't care... I'm happy if you're happy baby, that's all I need right now.

**Jungkook:** Hihi you're adorable, so adorable I... _[whispers]_ Hey wanna hear something cheesy?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, surprise me. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I love you Taehyung, I love you so much... Too much. _[sighs]_ You remember you asked me once if I had been in love before... Well... Compared to how I felt for that girl... Hum... Yeah, I think you're my first love.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ I-Is that so...? Wow that's... _[...]_ I-... _[sweet voice]_ I love you too Jungkook, I know I didn't have much time to show it and to say it out loud those past two days but... I want you to feel it and to know it, I don't want to disappoint you and I know that I'm not here very often but I'll do my best okay? I promise, I'll do my best to be there for you even if I'm far away, I love you so much...

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae you already are perfect, you could never disappoint me you're perfect I- ... _[deep breath]_ Hey... I would never forget your words okay? So please don't f-... Forget mine okay? Even if we aren't together often, even if we can't see each other don't forget my face okay? _[laughs a little]_ Don't forget your baby face Tae... Don't forget that I... I'll do my best to be good enough for you... D-... _[snorts]_ Don't forget me okay?

**Taehyung:** _[shaky breath]_ I promise, I-I promise Jungkookie I won’t forget you, no way, I’ll never forget you okay? How-… How could I forget my baby face h-huh? All I’m going to th-… Think about is how much I want to just run back into your arms, you know? I… _[trembling voice]_ Didn’t even leave yet and I miss you already Kookie, but I’ll be thinking about you all the time okay? So hard you’ll feel it from Busan, okay? You-… You don’t have to worry about b-being good enough Jungkookie, you’re enough already, you’re more than I could hope for, just… _[whispers]_ Just wait, okay…? I’m sorry you shouldn’t have to wait for me, I’m so sorry I-… _[muffled voice]_ Fuck, I swear I’m happy right now okay? I’m not supposed to be crying. _[teary laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[small laugh]_ We're both stupid boys deciding to go out together just before being apart again haha... _[sighs]_ I'll be waiting for you anyway, even if you don't want me to Tae so please don't apologize for that... I love you and I'm- _[shaky voice]_ I'm happy you do too, and it means so much to me... We... Look I'm so happy I'm crying hyung haha, could you think soooo hard about hugging me so I'll feel you hugging me? _[Giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh my God s-stop, you're not helping here. _[sobs]_ We're useless if we're both cry-… crying. _[nervous laugh]_ But y… _[whispers]_ Yeah, I'm hugging you right now okay? Like, crushing hug, you’re gonna want me to stop cause you won’t be able to breathe and I have my arms around your neck and I’m kissing the tiny scar you have on your cheekbone and I’m pretending not to cry so I can tell you how much I love you o-okay? Can you feel it Jungkookie...?

**Jungkook:** I... Tae I... _[whines]_ You saw my scar? _[snorts]_ Yeah... Yeah I-I can feel it it's so sweet I'm... I'm sorry I can't help crying because I'm... _[sighs]_ So happy, so happy that I have you and... Well sad cause I can't have you too... _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Hey, hey Jungkook it's okay, it's-... _[deep breath]_ Let's-... Let's just talk about something else right? I-I can't... It hurts to hear you cry, I don't want you to cry because of me, let's just... _[calms down]_ Hey, how about you tell me about that scar, okay? I-... Of course I noticed it, I couldn't stop looking at you you know...? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry I'm making you feel... _[sighs]_ I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby haha I'll calm down let me breath a little. _[...]_ Okay that scar I... Hum... _[...]_ _[speaks faster]_ Nothing special actually, I just fell on the corner of a table when I was younger.

**Taehyung:** Oh, really? _[chuckles]_ Poor baby, how old were you?

**Jungkook:** I waaaas 10? Maybe 11 I don't quite remember... and you hyung? Have you any hidden scar somewhere on your body? _[...]_ Hehe that sounds a bit nasty. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmmm... _[...]_ I don't think so... Oh, well I fell from a swing when I was a kid and had a pretty bad landing, I needed some stitches on my shoulder blade and I know it scarred for a while but I can't exactly check if there's still something. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Ouch... Oh well yeah you can't really see it now. _[chuckles]_ _[whispers]_ I wonder who could check that for you...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are you-...? _[quiet laugh]_ Well yeah, I wonder who...

**Jungkook:** Wh... What were you going to say?

**Taehyung:** I was going to say "Are you implying that you could check that for me" but... You know... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Of course that's what I'm implying. _[giggles]_ I won't let anyone but me check that for you.

**Taehyung:** I won't let anyone do that either you know, I'm officially a private property now. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Awwwww hihihi I'm feeling so honoured. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Hey you're private property too just so you know, I don't share, no more stripper stuff in front of your best friend right? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey I'm sad I love stripping! _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Oh but darling I never said you weren't allowed to do that anymore... _[exaggeratedly serious voice]_ Just not in front of your best friend.

**Jungkook:** Hey darling is _my_ word! _[teasing voice]_ So you want me to strip for you baby? _[normal voice]_ Oh, it sucks when I say “baby” I'm sad... Of course I won't do it for Yug don't worry hihi.

**Taehyung:** Ooh it's so cute when you say "baby"! _[giggles]_ I'm sorry sweetheart I won't steal your word anymore. _[chuckles]_ _[...]_ Wait did you say what I think you just said?

**Jungkook:** What did I say?

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Something about you stripping? _[...]_ Why does it seem to be a recurrent conversation? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You're right it's something we seem to like talking about... Well, yeah I would strip. For you I mean, if you want me to.

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ Right, I'll remember that in the future...

**Jungkook:** Great, hum... Well, didn't think you would agree that fast. _[laughs a little]_

**Taehyung:** As if I could say no. _[chuckles]_ Just, maybe not yet right?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah yeah Tae of course not yet. _[sighs]_ Hey Tae?

**Taehyung:** Yeah Kookie?

**Jungkook:** It's getting late for you isn't it? You have a plane to take soon, I would like you to rest a bit...

**Taehyung:** I... Don't know actually, I have no idea what time it is. _[chuckles]_ It's fine baby, I'll sleep in the plane...

**Jungkook:** Haha I don't know either... But I really don't want you to be tired because I assume you'll go to work as soon as you'll be back in Seoul right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I work tomorrow of course. Well, more like, today I guess. _[chuckles]_ What about you, do you have school?

**Jungkook:** Yup, in the afternoon, I'm annoyed I'll have to think about depressing things and death because it’s the theme but... I'll just be able to think about you. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, right, for your project... I hope that you thinking about death and depression isn't related to you thinking about me. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** No when I think about you it's spring, chilly wind, beautiful sun, flowers, cold beach and warm hands, it's short kisses, youth and being able to be a little careless...

**Taehyung:** Aww, you really are an artist... _[sighs]_ That's such a sweet atmosphere, I'm glad you can... Associate that with me, I guess?

**Jungkook:** Hey I'm not. _[laughs]_ That's just how you made me feel, I mean… It's all related to you, your aura if you prefer, you inspire change and new things I guess...

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I hope I do? _[soft voice]_ I don't know if I can inspire all of that but I can do warm hands and short kisses...

**Jungkook:** _[sweet voice]_ If I tell you you can, why aren't you believing me? Stop lowering your impact on me. _[small laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, okay, I believe you. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Great I'm happy hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[kind voice]_ Perfect then. _[...]_ Hey, Jungkookie? I'm not sure I'll be able to text you tomorrow, I'm on night duty so... Well, you know. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Okay I hope it will be okay for you, I'll send you cheerful thoughts! _[giggles]_ Now you gotta rest a bit okay Tae?

**Taehyung:** _[exaggerated sigh]_ Fine hyung, I'm going to bed now. _[laughs]_ But you rest too, right?

**Jungkook:** _[sweet voice]_ Yeah I'll rest hyung. _[...]_ Hey I'll probably be sleeping but... Have a safe flight Tae, text me when you’re in Seoul okay?

**Taehyung:** Sure, I'll text you when I land, but if I see you answering before noon I'm gonna be upset, you only have classes in the afternoon so you'd better be sleeping all morning, got it?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okaaaaay hyung I'll sleep and ignore your texts hihi. Just kidding I plan to sleep don't worry. You told me you would sleep on the plane, don't forget to do that okay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I'll sleep on the plane, promise. _[...]_ I was-... I was really happy to spend time with you Jungkookie, thank you so much... Plus I have my amazing drawing now, I'll show it to everyone I know because I'm so proud of it. _[giggles]_ _[...]_ I'm so proud of you Jungkook, I love you so much... Sweet dreams baby.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Sleep well love. _[ends the call]_  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

jiminie can i have a hug? 

04:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sure taetae im coming 

04:33  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yes it was last chapter of "Taehyung in Busan because he wanted to make Jungkook his boyfriend and fuck work". That jacket Jungkook is wearing is a gift from Tae, he bought it when he was shopping with Jimin thta was skipping work :p I hope you survived the hurt in here, because thats what we wanted to do from the start (but we didn't know we had to wait 104 chapters): LONGDISTANCE RELATIONSHIP (da tag we r talking about lately a lot) ...  
> Now the fic has started. Let's have fun with what's coming. (if only it was only (¬‿¬) things...)
> 
> PS: Vmin hug at the end, Tae is sad. Jungkook too, he is hugging his blanket quite hard, cold.  
> PS: im not sorry for that, u signed for a text fic, and now they r together, means they suffer not to be able to see each other.  
> PS: im really not sorry cause i suffer everyday  
> PS: the thing about the scar is a lie of course, that's because he didn't want to "break" the mood again. lol
> 
> -terfpom being finally able to add the tag


	105. Fri, Feb 26th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha~  
> It's been a while since I've seen you guys here! (And tbh Terfie coded most of this chap but she's having computer issues so you're stuck with me haha...) Anyway. As you all know all good things come to an end and (LMAO no the fic is not ending wtf were you thinking bwahahahah???) if we're gonna start posting chapters very often again it's because Taekook are gonna start texting each other again because Taehyung is back in Busan.
> 
> Well well.
> 
> That sucks.
> 
> But that's life.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's not very long but there's some cute stuff in it. ;)  
> Lots of love!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey baby 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
i hope u turned off your phone so this wont wake u up but u asked so 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


08:44

|   
---|---  
  
get some rest jungkookie 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae how r u? 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive just woken up, i took a shower and now im going out out to eat with Yug, dont worry i slept 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i lazying on my couch rn 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my boyfriend is so handsome 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey take care of urself and dont overwork okay? 

12:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:14  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

12:14

|   
---|---  
  
awwww ur so cute baby 

12:14

|   
---|---  
  
beanies look so good on u 

12:14

|   
---|---  
  
hope u had fun with yugyeom-ah 

12:15

|   
---|---  
  
i miss u too kookie, good luck for school this afternoon 

12:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Everything looks good on me 

12:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah we had, he had more fun than me because you made him win a bet and we spoke about it very much 

12:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good luck for work Tae 

12:16  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats true ur gorgeous no matter what 

12:16

|   
---|---  
  
oh i did? what sort of bet did u lose because of me? 

12:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur gonna laugh actually, we made a bet bc i was absolutely sure u couldnt like me back and i bet it was the case and he bet the opposite and he won cause yes now ur my lovely boyfriend 

12:17  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwwwwwww see u should trust ur best friend more often 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
of course he was gonna win, how could i not like my baby boyfriend back? 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i should poor guy im always trolling him 

12:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how could ur baby boyfriend survive without u? im dying ur adorable 

12:17  
  
---|---  
  
aww did u just send two hearts? 

12:18

|   
---|---  
  
12:18

|   
---|---  
  
cant believe it, it took my baby months to send his first and now i receive emojis all the time im so happy 

12:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey i could send u more hearts 

12:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what do u think? 

12:18  
  
---|---  
  
send as many hearts as u want, as long as i have yours 

12:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

mine should be enough! 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
it is jungkookie, it rly is 

12:19

|   
---|---  
  
hey wanna know a secret? 

12:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah tell me 

12:19  
  
---|---  
  
u have mine as well 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

luv u Tae 

12:20  
  
---|---  
  
love u too baby face jeon jungkook 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
my breaks over, gotta go 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u soon 

12:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah talk to u soon hyung 

12:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting for ur work 

12:21  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# choi_youngjae_photography, baby_face97  
  
* * *

Hi Jungkook! 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
I wanted to keep u updated, I just finished sorting out the pics from Wednesday and Im uploading them on the website right now if u wanna check 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
The ones u took r great! I copyrighted u 

16:47

|   
---|---  
  
But Im kinda happy with the ones I have of the both of u though 

16:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh hi hyung how are you? 

16:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow I'm happy I took great pics of Tae but didn't know you would upload ours 

16:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Rahhh it reminds me of Wednesday it was such a greaaat day thanks to you hyung 

16:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae will love them thank youuuu 

16:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Your such a good photographer you'll have to teach me okay? 

16:51  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah I didn't have Taehyung hyungs number so I cant give him the link to the pics but u will right? 

16:52

|   
---|---  
  
This guy is special, u can see it just through the pics, dont let him go 

16:52

|   
---|---  
  
But I took some really nice ones of u too you know? 

16:52

|   
---|---  
  
And if you wanna learn more about photography u can come at the studio anytime you know that? If Im working u can just watch and see how its done and if Im not Ill show u stuff, okay? 

16:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I will give him all the pics! I want him to see them thank you so much 

16:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I'll do my best to keep him 

16:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well I can't deny it, you're a great photographer that's for sure 

16:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh really? You're so nice! You sure I won't disturb you hyung? 

16:54  
  
---|---  
  
You wont disturb me hehe 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
If you learn and ur good enough ull be able to help me so its a win-win 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
Oh! 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
Now that I think about it 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
I took this pic as well but I wasnt sure if youd want me to upload it or not its kinda... 

16:54

|   
---|---  
  
SO CUTE 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
You know? 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway its this one 

16:55

|   
---|---  
  
**choi_youngjae_photography** sent a picture.  


16:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

16:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awww I love it it's so cute 

16:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae's smile is so beautiful 

16:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey didn't know you were taking pics of us at this moment! 

16:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Waw the pic is so beautiful, you won't upload it? 

16:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Btw I don't have classes on Monday morning, I could pass by what do you think?) 

16:57  
  
---|---  
  
Sorry I wasnt exactly taking pics, I was actually texting JB but when I looked up I saw u guys and I had to take a pic 

16:57

|   
---|---  
  
What were u even doing haha?? 

16:57

|   
---|---  
  
But yeah u both have very different but very bright smiles 

16:57

|   
---|---  
  
Didnt want to upload the pic before u saw it cause I didnt exactly ask before I took it but I can if u let me 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
(Yeah, monday sounds great! ) 

16:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha we were just teasing each other he said he knew about my weak spot and it frustrated me cause I didn't know how he could, so I tried to find his 

16:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi that's sweet thanks Youngjae hyung 

16:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh I should probably ask him if he agrees but... I selfishly want to keep it just for us? I know it may sound cliché or smt but I want to have this one pic of us, but just us does it sound strange? 

16:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Great I'll come then!) 

16:59  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah I figured ud want to keep it just for u, doesnt seem strange to me it looks a little intimate somehow, I wont upload it if u dont want it 

16:59

|   
---|---  
  
Hey did u find his weak spot in the end? 

16:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ow thanks hyung that's so kind 

16:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No I didnt im so frustrated 

17:00  
  
---|---  
  
Aaah dont worry ull get there eheh 

17:00

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway ull tell me what Taehyung hyung thought about the pics right? 

17:01

|   
---|---  
  
Gotta go, need to set up a few things for a shooting, talk to you later Jungkook! 

17:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I will 

17:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting for ur shooting hyung, talk later 

17:01  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey Tae how are u? 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i know ur working rn and i hope everything is okay u and Mark hyung feeling healthy and all 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im just going to speak alone a bit in case u get bored during ur work ull just have to read my messages 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I came back from dance class and i took a selfie with Jimin hyung cause he wanted to “take a hot selca of his new orange hair” and “be with the kookie of his taetae just to show him he is the luckiest person in the world cause he has the most gorgeous men of Busan for him” and other things i forgot 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh speaking of pics! Youngjae hyung uploaded the pics from Wednesday on his blog and there are some pics you'll like 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I reaaaally love this one 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And well he took a pic of us when i was searching for ur weak spot, the pic is beautiful 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He didnt post it on his blog cause he found it intimate 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im happy he didn’t 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung ur so beautiful 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

02:52

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

02:52

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

02:52

|   
---|---  
  
okay i was exhausted and the last few hours were kinda horrible and i just took 5 mins to breathe and i saw that and im so happy now thank u so much jungkookie 

02:52

|   
---|---  
  
u and jiminie are so handsome hes right i am the luckiest man in the world 

02:52

|   
---|---  
  
didnt expect the orange hair tho??? 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
02:53

|   
---|---  
  
suits him so well but everything suits him 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
02:53

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

02:53

|   
---|---  
  
babyyyyy that last pic is so adorable omg i love it so much its beautiful 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
i mean that pic of me is ryl stylish (dont wanna soudn arrogant or anything but it is, good job jungkookie ) 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
but tht last one is perfect 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
ull say rhank u to youngjae for me right? 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
hes a rly nice guy 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
thank* sorry 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
thank u kookie ur the bst 

02:54

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam!! Some cute Taekook. Don't worry about the ending, it's not that we forgot to post the end of the chapter or anything it's just that Taehyung answered when Jungkook was already sleeping and then he went back to work so that's it. ;)  
> But the rest will be there soon! :D
> 
> Goodnight/day luvs!
> 
> -pompom


	106. Sat, Feb 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!  
> I'm having a greaaat evening with Seph and Terf here so I'm happy and I don't want to bother you guys with a long ass note haha :D  
> Enjoy this chapter guys.  
> Pay attention to what people say, everything is important, hm?
> 
> Good evening guys!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

i hope ur shift was alright in the end 

06:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im super happy u liked the pics 

06:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah Jimin hyung is sooo handsome with orange hair, Jackson hyung was so proud of his work 

06:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love our pic so much too ive never liked a pic that much 

06:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope we'll take more in the future 

06:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

which pics do u prefer? From Youngjae hyung's website (I'll thank him for you) 

06:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and why r u thanking me? ive done nothing 

06:56  
  
---|---  
  
just finished ill check the pics in the subway 

08:07

|   
---|---  
  
(and that was a thank u for cheering me up ) 

08:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi great dont sleep in the subway 

08:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(I would always cheer up my sweet boyfriend ) 

08:09  
  
---|---  
  
awwwww baby this one is so cute 

08:16

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


08:16

|   
---|---  
  
do you look like that when were calling each other too? 

08:17

|   
---|---  
  
(im never gnna get over the fact that u can use teh word 'boyfriend' talkking about me ) 

08:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk what i look like when we call each other but maybe its smt like that 

08:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Or maybe i smile more? 

08:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Me neither im so happy) 

08:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hyung u trying to get some rest? We can talk later if ur too tired now 

08:19  
  
---|---  
  
i hope u look like that, ur smile is so sweet 

08:19

|   
---|---  
  
wait im just chekcing the ohter pics and then i sleep kay? 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
ur eyes here u eye smile, dunno if know 

08:20

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


08:21

|   
---|---  
  
its beautiful 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
my face tho 

08:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know what to say ur so sweet 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My eyes wouldnt be smiling like that if u werent there 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey! Dont laugh at the beautiful face of my boyfriend 

08:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


08:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U remember this pic i took when it was just the two of us at the beach? 

08:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its my favourite one cause ur looking at me 

08:25  
  
---|---  
  
hey it looks good 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
im handsome when i look at u 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding but its a rly nice pic tho 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
im so flattered its ur favourite 

08:25

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


08:26

|   
---|---  
  
this is u being handsome when looking at me hihi 

08:26

|   
---|---  
  
u almost look like 

08:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah ur really beautiful when u look at me 

08:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Even in this pic, ur the one, not me, im having that bunny look again 

08:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U shouldnt be flattered hyung 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I am the one being proud of my model boyfriend 

08:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


08:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love ur smile 

08:28  
  
---|---  
  
**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


08:30

|   
---|---  
  
**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


08:30

|   
---|---  
  
i love UR smile baby 

08:30

|   
---|---  
  
im so hppy to have all those beautiful pics 

08:31

|   
---|---  
  
perfect two days 

08:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Me too, im so happy to have all those pics of us 

08:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Makes it so real, cause sometimes i tend to think it was just a dream u know 

08:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Those two days were so perfect thanks for coming Tae 

08:32  
  
---|---  
  
dont thank me jungkookie, im glad i did 

08:32

|   
---|---  
  
hey just reached my stop, im gonna go sleep a little, dont wanna talk too much nonsense haha 

08:33

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u later baby, good luck for work 

08:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sweet dreams Tae 

08:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We'll talk later 

08:34  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:07

|   
---|---  
  
how was work? 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung how r u? did u sleep well? 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

work was fine thanks im leaving 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
im just waking up actually 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
look i tried smth 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute on this pic, didnt think u would set it as ur wallpaper 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u should eat now that u've woken up 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
u think i look cute? 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
have u seen urself?? 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
even the way ur sitting is cute 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
well the veins on ur arms aint cute its hot but thats different 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
yeah im probably gonna go steal smth at yoongis in a few mins 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey im not that cute i dont have ur cheeks 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the way u smile makes them so eatable i wanna bite them 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so yeah ur cute here 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause u said my veins were hot so im hot, ur cute, even if i find them disgusting 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have a nice dinner at Yoongi hyung's 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
hey my cheeks r normal 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
but ill let u eat them if u want cause ur my baby 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
also the veins arent disgusting u crazy? 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
ur arms r beautiful 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
like 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
impressive dude 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
(and thanks but im still in bed rn its gonna take a while till i leave it ) 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

next time u come back to Busan ill eat ur cheeks cause they look delicious 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey my arms r normal dont say that i rly dont understand why u saying that i mean they are just arms 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like hands like urs better 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go get some food u lazy boy 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
im glad u think my cheeks look delicious 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
also yeah but no ur arms r gorgeous 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
like 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
they look so strong yknow? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
well not just ur arms actually 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
just look at the pic, ur calves look twice bigger than mine 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
why would u prefer hands like mine? 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

But do we care about them being strong or not? 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean they may look stronger but im clumsy and hesitant 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No one needs extra useless muscles u know 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If i prefer ur hands its bc they r so warm and kind and they talk 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

They r so soft, its like they can whisper things its beautiful 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And fuck my artist self makes me say cheesy things again but 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I think u understood what i mean 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its their honesty, smt like that 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay just 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Go get smt to eat and ill just shut up 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
u know im in love with ur artist self as well 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
and its not 'extra useless muscles' its just 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
idk u look strong as in 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
aaah i dont find the good words 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
it feels safe yknow? 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
like, ur arms feel safe and protective and u just want to be held tight and shielded from the world 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
and u may be ‘clumsy and hesitant’ but idk it seems like ud just be extra careful and thats adorable 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
my warm and soft and honest hands would whisper secrets up and down ur arms all day long 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
please dont shut up baby, dont wanna eat yet im good here 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U think my arms feel safe? 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But im young and reckless and stupid how could u feel safe in them?! 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah of course id be careful 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur my precious boyfriend 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My precious boyfriend with sweet hands and lovely smile 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
i feel safe in ur arms and i trust u jungkookie, u just have to trust urself now 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
im so proud to be ur precious boyfriend tho 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
ur so precious to me too 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wanna hug u now 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im glad u trust me tho 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
yeah me too 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
why would i not trust u baby? 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont know 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I want u to eat now hyung, i didnt forget 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
heeeey ur not even in the same city how r u gonna force me to eat? 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im ur baby i can force u to do anything 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
is that so? 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
id like to see u try 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow, is that teasing i see here? 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur underestimating ur boyfriend, Taehyung 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
dunno 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
maybe 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i just wanna know how im underestimating u 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow so we playing like that 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Go get some food and prouve me u did, ill send u a selfie as a reward 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
okay wait i need to get up and get some clothes then 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
u still here? 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
cause i have evidence 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi im happy u ate, u look healthy 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And not tired its good 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im fine 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
whats my reward now? 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

here is ur reward 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:45  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
okay so 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
i was not prepared for this 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what were u expecting? 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
dunno 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
not u doing that face 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not helping me understand here 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
hey 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
ur hot what else do u want me to say? 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thank u Tae 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just wanted to make u say that 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

told u i would make u do anything 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry ur hot too 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
what??? 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
thats not fair ur using me 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
plus isnt 'ur hot' like 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
the first thing i ever told u? 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey im a kid, i love it when u say im hot even if its not the first time 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and now its not the same 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
well ill say it again and again until u get tired of it 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
but ur right the pics have a whole new vibe now that i know what ur lips taste like 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tae u killing me 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Stop saying not so cute things with ur cute like (how im picturing u in my head rn) voice and cute emojis 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus for me the biggest difference isnt kisses... what's different is us being together 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
hmm no im not trying to use a cute voice here baby 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
but tbh being together doesnt really change how i see u yknow? 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
ive always thought that u were amazing 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
and hot but well 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

stop saying that idk what to say rly 

20:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And i wasnt speaking about how u saw me but 

20:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well maybe its the same anyway 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
how so? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

how so what? 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
'maybe its the same anyway' whats the same? 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing rly 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just maybe our pics 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like they didnt have the same “meaning” before 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats what i was talking about 

20:52  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
yeah maybe 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
ur probably right 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
but i still love them just as much 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
even more actually haha 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
hey are u home yet? its kinda late now 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im happy u do 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah im home 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
good did u eat as well? 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
if ur forcing me to eat i can do the same hehe 

20:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i dont usually have dinner on saturdays, i grab some leftovers from work and when im back home i just sleep u know 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Speaking of sleep, my eyes r closing on their own im sorry im gonna go 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
ooh 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
of course im sorry didnt think ud be so tired 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
u always tell me that ur fine and all and 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
urgh sorry im stupid u just came back from work and all thats normal 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
go to bed baby get some rest kay? 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Tae why r u apologizing? 

20:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im okay just tired and since i work tomorrow id rather sleep now seems normal to me 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill sleep this time i promise hyung u work on the morning tomorrow? 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i work tomorrow too but since ive slept all day im not that tired 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
tomorrow is a 'normal work day' so ill be able to talk in the evening if u want 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay im happy ur catching up on ur sleep too hyung 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U deserve it 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so we'll talk during my bus ride of sadness Tae? 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
u deserve to sleep too, go to bed now 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah well talk then 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

If my boyfriend asks me to 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night luv 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
good listen to ur boyfriend baby 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams kookie, talk to u tomorrow 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

| 

Hello Taehyung hyung (wow that's strange to write) this may sound/look strange I know... well I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything cause Kook told me you worked sometimes on night shifts and all... well. I just thought it could be a good thing if we started everything over again. Cause well, for Jungkook I mean... I don't want our relationship to be awkward since we saw each other for real too when we did that fucking escape room game (I swear I nearly had a heart attack) and well, I won't apologize for what I said a few months ago... I was angry and it may be useless now but... thank you hyung. I can see ur impact on Kook and it's changing him in a very good way I really think ur a good person and that's why i think we should, like... speak? If u want to, and if ur not too angry at me... anyway, i regret being harsh on u, now that i know ur just like Jimin hyung but taller 

23:21  
  
---|---  
  
hey good evening yugyeom-ah, ur not disturbing me im home now 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
wow i wasnt expecting this i dont rly know what to say haha but thank u? it means a lot 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
even though u have no reason to apologize to me, u had every right to be angry, and even if u hadnt been angry what u said was still true 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
but im really happy to hear all of that, being told that im a tall jimin sounds like a compliment 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
id be glad to start over too, u seem like a good kid as well and jungkook cares a lot about u and thats normal ur his best friend ur important to him and hes important to u 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, im glad u can see that jungkook is getting better and im proud to know that i can help with that, but ur there for him now and uve been there for him for a while, thats smth i dont have 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah just be sure that im not angry at all, i was never angry at u, u were mad and worried and honestly i wouldve done the same if id been in ur situation 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda did actually haha 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah i understand and im rly not mad, plz feel free to be harsh on me again in the future if i screw up okay? it sucks but its ur job 

23:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm relieved you're not angry at me, I thought you would be well you're so cool thanks for everything 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm happy he has you too now, you're a good guy 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And speaking of him I kinda wanted to give you an advice as the “old friend” I am... maybe you know what I'm going to say but 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You know Jungkook right? He speaks a lot about unimportant things and jokes around but he barely speaks about himself, he doesnt like that bc he fears he would disturb the person he is confessing to with annoying and useless problems 

23:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Even if u insist and tell him u wanna know everything he still wont talk naturally, not because he doesnt trust u but more like bc it became a habit 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What im trying to say is that i kinda insisted very much when we got close. And sometimes i had to get mad at him cause he really was as silent as a deadman... just, dont fear to be harsh on him okay? Im speaking from experience 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I really sound like an asshole rn im sorry but Kook is strange but he means a lot to me and ur his boyfriend so, I just want everything to go smoothly 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway u told me u had been in the same situation... how? 

23:28  
  
---|---  
  
oh alright yeah i see ur point 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
i mean obviously he doesnt talk much about himself and sometimes its so difficult because i wished i was there with him so i could just see his face while we talk yknow? 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
we text and i dont know if hes telling me everything or if hes feeling okay 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
its a little better when we call each other tho but still 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
i just want him to know that he can be 100% honest and natural with me but for a while he seemed so surprised just cause i was being nice to him...? 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
i just want him to be happy 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
also to answer that last question lets just say that my best friend was in a similar situation in which someone was hurting him… hum, unintentionally, and he couldnt do anything about it and he didnt want to cause he didnt want to let go of that someone 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
well it was because of that someones fault, he had one single thing to do to set things rights and at some point i couldnt take it and had a little explanation with him 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
'little explanation' is a cute way to phrase it haha 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
just to say that, like i said before, its ur job, ur the best friend ur here to protect him even if its not pleasant for u and even less pleasant for him 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I understand... well ur situation is worse than mine since u can only call and text him but dont worry i feel like he is already very honest with u and if u doubt that, just ask him 

23:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh wow yeah sounds like our situation is similar thats strange tho... i hope everything went well in the end 

23:30  
  
---|---  
  
ill just spam him if i wanna know smth, i became pretty good at it 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding, i dont want to force him to talk to me just like that if he doesnt feel like it, well get there eventually 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
also u know my best friend, i think u can find the answer by urself 

23:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No just spam, don't wait if you want things to get better, I'm not mean or smt, just when you'll have to deal with his parents... I had to force him to speak, anyway don't wanna ruin the mood here 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WO WAIT YOU TALKING ABOUT JIMIN AND JACKSON?! 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
haha okay ill spam i promise 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
thank u for the advice tho 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah, who did u think i was talking about when i said 'my best friend'? 

23:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wow I'm surprised, didn't think... well I don't wanna know more, knowledge is problem, and since they are good and happy now I don't have to know more right? So I'm happy for them, and I'm relieved you understand my position as well cause like you say, being a best friend means you have the bad part in the play sometimes but I'm okay with it as long as it's good for Jungkook 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, I'll let you rest now, I just wanted to tell you a few things don't want to keep you for nothing 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just if you have hesitations or doubts about Kook cause you can't really see him, please ask me 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And good luck for your relationship 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
thank u so much yugyeom-ah i was really happy to talk to u 

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
ill do my best with jungkookie i promise 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
im glad he has u 

23:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ahah haven't done anything don't thank me hyung, I should be the one 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm happy he finally found someone like you 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Take a good care of him okay? 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
of course, as much as i can 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
and even more if possible 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
good night yugyeom, see you soon! 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good night (you can call me Yug too) 

23:35  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye yall, don't forget to comment we're always so happy to read your comments <3  
> *lots of love*
> 
> -pompom


	107. Sun, Feb 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you guys? Me? I'm super fine, I hope you liked the last chapter and you understood the Jackmin hint. Cause we only had two comments related to that... I guess you're like me and pomie you're just ignoring it for the sake of your heart. I understand don't worry. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Yeah I know I'm mean but it's late here and I'm tired. Maybe I'll find something to say someday.
> 
> -terfasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnake  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.   


19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u hyung? 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.   


19:55

|   
---|---  
  
im fine, just got home from work 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
not too tired? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im okay, a little tired but its fine, and u? 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

PS: ur cute 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
me? i was just fangirling over the fact that now u can send me the most adorable selfies in the world and its killing me, that aside im okay 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
ull be able to rest soon, fighting! 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah cute selfies... wait 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.   


19:59  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
hmmmm okay maybe 1 and 4 r a little less cute 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
ur beautiful 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
also gaaah i love ur earrings it suits u so well 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks, ive bought them Friday when we were out with Yug 

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait ill show u smt beautiful 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.   


20:01  
  
---|---  
  
heeeeeeeeey thats not fair 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks ur sweet 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
also how many piercings do u have? i count 3?? i dont think i ever saw u wearing all of them 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
im upset, thats hot 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I have 3 on each ear 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didn't know u find it hot tho, ill wear all of them when ull be back 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I just have to buy more earrings now 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
plz dont do that 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
wait no i mean 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
thatd look good on u and all 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
but plz dont 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
dont wanna die yknow? 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae if u like it why don't u want to see it? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so sad i had an excuse for buying more earrings 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the "for my boyfriend" excuse 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
just 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
yeah okay lets say u do that 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
for ur boyfriend 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
ur responsible for the consequences it may or may not cause 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i'll totally assume, don't worry and i wont let u die if its what is scaring u 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
okay deal then 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Deal 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh, tomorrow morning im gonna go to the studio to bother Youngjae hyung 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im really looking forward to it 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And I hope they'll be doing a shooting or smt nice to watch 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats nice! 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
ull say hi for me 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah! I hope ill learn new things 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I will 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
hey how r ur projects going btw? 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I should work on my projects 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks for reminding me this 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Id rather draw you 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
haha when r u supposed to finish them? 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
(i dont mind if ur drawing me ) 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The end of the year, in april 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i feel like im always drawing u even in my head but i wont do that for a depressive project like ours 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay u still have time 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
is that so? how do u draw me in ur head? 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i cant really stop thinking about u and since i have more than selfies of u in my head now i picture u in different backgrounds or situations and think "Oh id love to draw him like that" but before that i need to see u for real if i want it to be perfect 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

all this means "i could draw u anytime but it wont be as perfect as it is when i actually see u" 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
ooooh rly? 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
srly ur adorable 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
give me an example, how would u picture me? 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hmmm dont know if i could tell u, its 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

embarrassing actually 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u know i kinda remember something 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

something i cant draw cause it implies me u know but 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but the best place ive seen u in until now is my arms 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
that is so 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
true 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
i was gonna say beautiful or cute but its also very true so 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
thats still beautiful and cute tho 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah i told u before, ur arms r smth 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
not 'physically' speaking u know but idk ur careful and sweet and ur hands shake a little and all of that feels so true as well 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
its perfect 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im happy u think that too 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean i thought i was arrogant or smt 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i really like it when u look at me like u do when we hug and 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well can i be a little bit more arrogant again? 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just i wanted to say that 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what u were saying about my arms 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its not true u know 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

objectively i mean 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause Jimin hyung's or Jackson hyung's arms r stronger and kinder 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just maybe u say that about mine cause 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry if its arrogant but still 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur in love with me right? 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
its not arrogant jungkookie 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
none of it 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
i am in love with u baby so of course im not objective 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
but still, jimin or jackson its... 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
different 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
its a different feeling yknow 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
its a different kind of sweetness and its a different kind of strength 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
theyre not u and they dont hold me as if i was sooo precious yknow? 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
ur a little hesitant, as if ur not sure what u can or cant do yet? 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
and thats just so sweet and 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
this is so cheesy 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
but it makes me feel so loved yknow? 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
in a different way than jiminies crushing hugs 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
its just different 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
but of course its different because i love you 

20:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

how could u understand all this just with an awkward hug? 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean of course ur precious to me and of course im hesitant and careful 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i have never told u that and u still know it? 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wish i could show u how much i love u 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
thats not the kind of things u have to say out loud kookie, u just feel it 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
plus u have very expressive eyes, they speak for u 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
and u blush too 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
and uve showed me so much in just two days i cant even imagine what itd be like if we could see each other everyday 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i would say that i love u all the time 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause everything u say to me makes me wanna shout that i love u so much 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur perfect Tae 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
ill never be perfect enough for u 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae lying is bad, especially to ur boyfriend 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur already too much i swear i feel like im stealing something so valuable cause ive bought it with like two cents 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont deserve u 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
ur gonna make me cry i swear im not that much 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
i just care about u a lot 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
a LOT 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
but hey i swear im not lying! 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
but i feel like i dont have that much to give? 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
i wish i could be there with you 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
for you 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur already giving me so much really 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean, in two days u loved me like no one ever did 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i cant ask for more i dont have that right haha 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but damn i want u to be there with me so bad 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
next time im here im gonna have to hug u for like 24h non stop to make up for all the time well have missed 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
im not gonna let go of u im warning u 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey im the one supposed to say that u making me miss u af 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Tae ill be back home soon, wanna hear ur voice) 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
call me as soon as u want baby im not doing anything rn 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry im making u miss me 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont be its normal ur so perfect im just sad i cant be with u more 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but i dont want u to be sad 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey of course im sad, my boyfriend is so far what do u want me to say “oh dont worry i dont care if we're not together”?! 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
no of course not 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
im so sorry im not here with u 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
when will u be home kookie? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

if u apologize for that again im gonna be angry Tae 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u dont have to apologize its not ur fault 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u should listen to ur boyfriend too 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im home in 20 min ill call u 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
okay fine im listening to my boyfriend 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
but still 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
it sucks 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
i know u knew what u were getting into and all 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
but it still sucks 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait to hear ur voice 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we both knew what we were doing when we took that decision hyung 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah it sucks i agree 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but just knowing ur somewhere in this country calling me “baby” makes me so happy 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
awww im glad it makes u happy baby 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihi ur so cute 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey im leaving the bus ill call u in like 15 mins okay? 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
sure im gonna go take a quick shower in the meantime so i wont just stare at my phone for 15 mins 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u soon kookie 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** (20min later) _[calling: Tae my love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[cheering voice]_ Hey you!

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae, how are you?

**Taehyung:** I'm good, more like how are you? You're not too tired?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I'm okay I can't complain since you work so much. _[laughs]_ But I swear I'm fine hyung. Did you take a shower? I managed to give you 5 more minutes just in case you needed more time hehe.

**Taehyung:** Hey you can complain if you want or need to baby, I'm here for that too. _[chuckles]_ But hum, my shower was okay I think? I didn't need so much time, it was just a shower. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Okay I'll complain when I'll feel like it then. _[giggles]_ Sorry for that question cause the answer is kinda obvious but... You work tomorrow morning?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I start at 9. _[sighs]_ What about you? You told me you were going to see Youngjae right?

**Jungkook:** Oh that's early! Yeah I'll be going at Youngjae hyung's studio tomorrow morning, Probably around 10 or something. _[giggles]_ Last time I was there it was with you, it will be different.

**Taehyung:** That's great, you're gonna learn plenty of things! I wish I could learn stuff as well so I could take beautiful pics of you... Well you'd look beautiful no matter what but, y'know, even more beautiful pics. _[chuckles]_ Also, you think 9 is early??

**Jungkook:** Next time we'll take other pics and this time it will be just the two of us okay? So I'll have many pics of you. _[giggles]_ Yeah 9 is early cause I assume you'll be working all day right? Must be so tiring...

**Taehyung:** Can't wait to take more pics with you. _[soft laugh]_ _[...]_ Hum... I don't know, 9 is fine, it usually means I finish around 6 or 7 so it's cool. Sometimes I start at 5 or 6 in the morning, that's early. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** But still, isn't it too much? I mean it's work I get it but working at the hospital that much looks so tiring, I don't know where you find all your strength you're amazing

**Taehyung:** Coffee. Coffee is my strength. _[laughs]_ No but seriously, I think I'm kinda used to it now? I don't need as much sleep as I used to and I'm quicker to recover. _[chuckles]_ Some days are harder than other cause my schedule is a little messed up and my brain doesn't always follow the good sleep pattern but it's still kind of a routine so it's okay.

**Jungkook:** Oh okay I get it, well that's amazing I mean, you seem to have a very changing schedule so even if you say you find a kind of routine, you still haven't a regular schedule so... Your routine is having no routine and you manage, more or less, to live with it that's good... I still hope you're getting enough sleep and time to rest cause I'll be worrying, that's too much...

**Taehyung:** Don't worry about me, I mean I find it adorable that you worry about me but I've been doing that for a while now and I'm fine with it. Like, now I know that even though I have a day off after a night of work, I have to use it to sleep all day long. _[laughs]_ Plus it's mostly because I'm an intern so I basically have to be there when I'm told to. After you graduate, when it becomes a real job… Or at least more than half a job half your studies, you start to be listened to a little bit more and you get to decide of your own schedule you know?

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Okay that's very mature of you, I'm glad you're... Oh okay then, I hope you'll have a better schedule when you'll be actually working for the hospital! _[cheerful voice]_ Fighting hyung, you'll become a platypus-doctor hihi!

**Taehyung:** Awww you're so cute baby. _[giggles]_ I don't know if it's so mature though, I just deal with it the best I can.

**Jungkook:** Hey that's not cute, that's just your boyfriend trying to get to understand your daily life. _[giggles]_ And finding you mature.

**Taehyung:** I love it when you say "your boyfriend". _[...]_ _[teasing voice]_ And my boyfriend is cute.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Your boyfriend loves when you tease him about him being cute... but he prefers the word- _[suggestive voice]_ “Baby”.

**Taehyung:** Is that so. _[deep voice]_ Then tell my boyfriend he's gonna have to deserve being called "baby".

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[low voice]_ I'm taking notes then, please tell me what he has to do to deserve that and I'll update him on this.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm... _[...]_ Hey now that I think about it, isn't it your turn to sing me something?

**Jungkook:** Oh... Hum yeah it is! _[soft voice]_ You want me to sing something for you?

**Taehyung:** I'm never gonna say no to my baby singing something for me. _[chuckles]_ If you're not too tired..?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay great then I'll sing... Do you have a special song in mind you want me to- _No wait!_ I'll choose. _[chuckles]_ Now that you’re my boyfriend I have the choice hehehe.

**Taehyung:** _[soft laugh]_ Yeah you choose, I trust you.

**Jungkook:** Okay! _[...]_ _[Sings : For You]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Tae?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah? Sorry I... Kinda, hum, spaced out? _[...]_ You have such a dreamy voice and it's a really pretty song, I just… Wow. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm... Hey I mean ev-... Every word and... Hey did you... No my voice is not... Well I'm glad you liked the song I feared you... Since you didn't say anything... _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** "Hey did you" what? _[soft voice]_ Of course I love it baby, although now that I'm familiar with how your voice sounds for real I'm kinda frustrated to hear it through the phone but it's still beautiful.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ I'm happy you're not seeing me right now, I'm... Hum… A little embarrassed hihi.

**Taehyung:** Awwww, really, you're embarrassed? _[giggles]_ That's so sweet, I personally wish I could see you right now.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Hey why? I mean, what would you do with a bunny tomato as a boyfriend?

**Taehyung:** What would I do with you blushing and getting all flustered and embarrassed? _[chuckles]_ Hmmm, I don't know, I mean you'd be so sweet I would have to hug you and... Maybe I'd kiss you on the top of the head and giggle into your hair and wait a little cause you'd get even more embarrassed, and then I'd force you to look at me so I can tell you how much I love you, you and all the little things like that that make you so special.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Seriously Tae I swear you... _[sighs]_ You have to be doing this on purpose, it's like you know-... _[chuckles]_ Okay I'll try to train for that even if I... Will never be prepared for that... Singing in front of you seems like a good idea though… Maybe?

**Taehyung:** Ah but now that you know I won't be able to do that, guess I'll have to do something else so you won't be prepared... Unless you want me to do that? _[soft laugh]_ I'd really like to hear you sing for real.

**Jungkook:** You could do anything I'd just... Like it anyway so- _[giggles]_ Okay I'm the pervy one here I agree.

**Taehyung:** Hey. _[suggestive voice]_ You're officially allowed to be pervy with me now. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Ow. _[whispers]_ That's interesting Tae. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh reaaally? It should be interesting indeed.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey Tae, I could go on on being pervy I love that but you really seem tired don't you want to rest a bit?

**Taehyung:** Huh? _[surprised voice]_ I sound tired to you?

**Jungkook:** Y... Yeah you do? You're... I don't know it's late and you've been working for a long time the past two days and you haven't slept that much when you were here in Busan or the week before that so I assume you're... Tired? I don't know...

**Taehyung:** Oh, yeah I guess so... But I don't know, I'm okay actually, I kinda slept all day yesterday. _[chuckles]_ But you're right, it's getting late, you should get some rest too, your job is probably more tiring than mine...?

**Jungkook:** I really hope you're okay but yeah, it's getting late, we should rest! And don't worry my job is fine, I'm fine hehe, I'm more than fine actually.

**Taehyung:** If you say you're fine then. _[giggles]_ But well, yeah. It's late. But I have a feeling that none of us will hang up yet though...

**Jungkook:** Hihi you're right I don't want to hang up... _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hey you'll call me tomorrow to tell me about what you did with Youngjae anyway right? I'm so curious about what you're going to learn!

**Jungkook:** Yeah of course I will, I think I might have a lot of things to say. _[laughs a little]_ Hey Tae?

**Taehyung:** What is it baby?

**Jungkook:** I love you Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** I’m- _[...]_ That's... _[whispers]_ Really you don't know what those words do to me Jungkook, I feel like a schoolgirl it's so embarrassing. _[chuckles]_ I'll probably never get used to it. I-... _[...]_ I don't want to get used to it, I want it to feel wonderful every time. _[awkward laugh]_ I love you so much.

**Jungkook:** Damn hyung you're so so so- _[sighs]_ So cute I just want to... Urgh I just... Just... Hyung I love you so much I swear you’re close to killing me, your words are... Are so beautiful you're so beautiful...

**Taehyung:** Awww I'm sorry please don't die! _[giggles]_ Hey I mean it though, you know?

**Jungkook:** I mean it too hyung! _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Well gotta hang up now? That's sad...

**Taehyung:** Yeah I guess, that's sad... _[cheering voice]_ We'll talk tomorrow okay? I should be home around 6:30 so call me whenever you want, right?

**Jungkook:** Yup, I'll probably finish at 6 or so, but I'll call you later because I'll probably go to Jin hyung's bar with Nam's and Yug's. Don't overwork yourself too much okay hyung?

**Taehyung:** Of course, don't worry about me, and I'll be waiting for your call. Have fun tomorrow baby, sweet dreams!

**Jungkook:** _[cheerful voice]_ Sleep well Tae! _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are cuties, aren't they?  
> You know, next Tuesday it's hot in here, where we live. 
> 
> -terfie


	108. Mon, Mar 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~  
> How are you? I hope you're all okay, if there are any French people I hope you're drinking a lot of water cause it's hooooooot in here haha.  
> Anyway, I re-read this chapter while coding it and I kinda like it a lot so I hope you'll like it as much as I do!  
> *sending you plenty of hugs*
> 
> -pomiepomie

  
_[22:21]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Tae my love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey Kookie!

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae. _[soft voice]_ How are you?

**Taehyung:** Good, today was great actually. _[chuckles]_ What about you baby? Are you still at Jinnie's?

**Jungkook:** Great! _[...]_ Well no I'm not anymore, I left early cause we didn't want to drink, plus I was kinda alone cause Yug didn't come so... It was just me and the "having their sixth baby" couple. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Awww poor you... I'm gonna go yell at my brother for making you the third wheel that's not okay. _[chuckles]_ But sixth though?? Sounds like a lot of trouble, I'm not sure they'll be able to handle so many kids. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Noooo. _[laughs]_ Don't yell at him, your brother is so cute. _[giggles]_ I don't know how they can handle kids when they can’t handle themselves being the cutest kids I've ever seen hihi.

**Taehyung:** I'm kinda having troubles picturing Jin hyung as a father. _[laughs]_ But well... Hey, tell me about your day, how did it go with Youngjae?

**Jungkook:** Ow... _[...]_ Well it was... Something. _[laughs awkwardly]_ I don't know where to start but... Yeah will start at the beginning. Yug came with me, he said he wanted to know who this "fucking hot model" was and wanted to get to know him cause he only has "handsome friends" and if I was his best friend it's only because I'm hot cause otherwise I'm stupid as fuck, that was the sweetest thing he ever said to me I was nearly crying cause our friendship is so strong you know. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Well "hot and stupid" sounds like a something a best friend could mean as a compliment. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah the best best friends do that hehe, anyway, we came to the studio around 10 and they were already doing a photoshoot. Youngjae hyung and other photographers were shooting and as we stood behind them I saw Yug freeze like he was shocked and I was like "What the fuck" and then I saw the models and... Haha you're gonna laugh, JB was posing with a girl. With Park Jimin. And I was like "Shit I'll have to deal with that bitch again" but you know the funniest part is coming! Yug wasn't shocked because of her... No... After that, JB came to see us and she left the studio so we didn’t have to deal with her, and Youngjae hyung came too and JB was shocked when he saw Yug too and they were silent for a while before starting to chat like it was natural and they kinda... Left us to have a word... Alone. Like _alone Tae!_ My Yug and _fucking JB!_ Oh, sorry no, his name is Jaebum, Yug kept telling me. Like what the fuck I'm in shock.

**Taehyung:** Oh wow okay well that's a coincidence. _[laughs]_ Is it a... Hum... A good or a bad thing then? Cause with Park Jimin and that and all I don't know what's supposed to be good news and what's not. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Well, I'd say that knowing that Yug and JB were together is some fucking strange news cause... Fuck how could Yug get to fuck or be fucked by a model like him, like wow. But yeah, knowing that this girl works there is annoying I really don't want to see her face again, she is disgusting. I'm puzzled.

**Taehyung:** Wait they were together as in...? Together?! I thought they just knew each other wow the world is so small that must have been kinda awkward. _[laughs]_ And... Well, yeah, the world is small, just ignore her baby, she doesn't deserve even the smallest attention. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah they said they were going out when Yug was still in Seoul and then they broke up because JB had to come to Busan for work and they said they couldn't manage a relationship where they couldn't see each other everyday... So yeah that was strange cause I felt like Yug didn't want me to know about that... Or at least to know the reason why they broke up since... Anyway. After that he said he didn't feel like going out to drink and I went alone... Oh and yeah don't worry about me and that girl I don't care about her. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh okay, yeah that's... Okay. It's a shame they weren't able to make it work, but I guess it's not... Easy? It's funny though cause... Well, no, it's not funny actually, that's a figure of speech, but Yugyeom moved to Busan quite soon after Jaebum moved there right? In the end that's... Well, funny how things work. Is Yugyeom okay with it?

**Jungkook:** Hum... Don't know he was acting normal and weird as usual but... I don't know, what do you think about this hyung? They... Broke up, not because they didn't love each other anymore, and Yug knew JB was in Busan, he could have seen him if he wanted but they didn't and now here we are. That's strange, I really hope Yug isn't too moved or something... Anywaaay. _[...]_ Youngjae hyung knew. That was surprising. He knew and said "Oh yeah, that's what I first loved to shoot, his look when I knew he was thinking about the person he left." I think he thinks it's his fault...

**Taehyung:** What do I think about... Yugyeom and Jaebum breaking up? It's-It's a little difficult for me to talk about it, I only know Yugyeom, and not very well... Hum... I don't know, but it can be difficult when you get separated, of course, you can't exactly... Maintain a relationship like that forever? Plus I think that they both left each other when they were at... Let's say, they were at a moment of their life in which they were really building themselves, you know? When you start college, when you get your first job, most people change, most of them for the best, and maybe they changed in a way that made them... I don't know, incompatible? Why would Youngjae think that it's his fault though?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Yeah you're right... Well that's sad but if it was for the best then it's okay... Hum why do I think that? Well, Youngjae hyung told me it was because someday he saw JB and told him he was awesome and could be a great model and since JB- Sorry his real name is Jaebum hyung, since he sucked at his studies he left everything for that.

**Taehyung:** Oh, I see... Their story is so unusual. _[...]_ It's sad that Youngjae feels responsible for it, he gave Jaebum an opportunity that he was free to accept or decline, what matters is that everyone is happy now... I wonder what they talked about though... Must be weird to see someone again, like that.

**Jungkook:** Yeah... That's strange and improbable... But well that's life so... I don't know, they knew what they were doing, I just hope they won't regret anything in the future cause... Well I don't know. Anyway sorry for rambling and ruining the mood here hyung. _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** Nooo you're not ruining the mood Kookie, really, it's kinda... Important to talk about that as well, don't you think? Especially for us actually, even if... The situation is different, but it's not 100% different either so. _[...]_ Hey, you know that you can talk to me about everything right?

**Jungkook:** Tae you think we can compare to them? You think we... You... You think distance may be a problem? _[...]_ No. No it’s not right?

**Taehyung:** Hey, no, I don't, I really don't, and it's completely different I mean... They met and got closer and then they had to part ways, we... As weird as it may sound we got to know each other while being far away already and... Wow, the number of days we spent together can be count on the fingers of one hand... We never got separated Jungkookie, cause we weren't physically together in the first place, so it's a whole different thing... Right? Do you- _[...]_ Do you think it's a problem...?

**Jungkook:** No no! No of course not! _[...]_ Well shit, of course it's a problem, I want to see you and want to be with you, and touch you and kiss you and I miss you so much but I can't let you go so easily... You're mine.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I... Yeah, me too, but it's still different right? I mean they broke up because they were together and didn't know if they could be together again... We're not together- Not physically you know? But... _[whispers]_ But I'm sure I'm coming back, you know? I'm not gonna stay in Seoul forever, I want to come back to Busan, I want to be with you.

**Jungkook:** Of course it's different, they are them and we are us and... I'm sure we can do this even if you take 10 years to come back to Busan I'll still be waiting I mean I trust you and I... _[breathes]_ Taehyung you could take a hundred years I'll still wait. I promise I'll wait. _[laughs]_ But don't be that long okay?

**Taehyung:** I won't I promise. _[soft laugh]_ But hey, Jungkookie? If you ever have an opportunity like Jaebum, and I'm not necessarily talking about modelling just... Whatever opportunity you know? _[...]_ Don't wait for me, I'll follow you okay?

**Jungkook:** Taehyung... Wh-... _[sighs]_ I can't promise that.

**Taehyung:** What? No hey, baby you have to promise me okay? Please, Jungkookie, make your own way, don't think about me I'm not even here yet, just do whatever you want to do and I'll meet you there okay? We'll find a way to deal with it when the time comes okay?

**Jungkook:** Tae I can't promise you that because you're saying that whatever I do, you'll follow. You don't have to follow me either, just... Do whatever you want and we'll deal with it. Plus... We don't know what the future is made of and... Hyung we don't care about that I mean obviously I'll just stay in Busan since I can't leave this city, and it will change nothing to our current situation haha.

**Taehyung:** Okay. We'll deal with it then. _[chuckles]_ Aah but I miss you so much already...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I miss you too Tae... I'm really feeling like a sad mochi Jimin hyung only wanting hugs. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Nooo I'm gonna ask the real mochi Jimin to hug you for me. _[sighs]_ _[...]_ But I don't think I have to ask him actually. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah you don't... But I'd rather hug you hyung, even if I know Jimin hyung's hugs are good.

**Taehyung:** Yeah of course I'd prefer that too... _[frustrated sound]_ I'm virtually hugging you right now.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'm virtually hugging you back hyung and I'm virtually kissing you on your cheek since you're cute too hihi.

**Taehyung:** Oh so I'm the cute one now? _[giggles]_ Then I virtually grab your neck and kiss your lips baby.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Don't do that I'll end up laughing, my neck is veeery sensitive we couldn't kiss if you grab it- _[...]_ Oh shit what did I just say.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[suggestive voice]_ Oh shit what did you just say indeed? _[giggles]_ Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm going to forget about it immediately, I'm absoluuuutely not interested in such small details, especially when it's about you.

**Jungkook:** _[whiny voice]_ Hey Tae! That's... _[pauses]_ _[low voice]_ You can't do anything with that anyway.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm, don't know, kissing your neck sounds kinda pleasant.

**Jungkook:** I- _[breathes in]_ D- _[...]_ No it's not. Yeah of course it sounds pleasant unpleasant I just no please don't do that or do that hey have you watched TV recently?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Have I- _[...]_ _[teasing voice]_ Yeah, okay, I'll make sure to remember that Jungkook-ah, let's just pretend that this conversation is absolutely normal. _[...]_ Yes I've been watching TV recently, I've been rewatching the first season of One Punch Man, what about you Jungkookie, have you been watching TV recently? I'm sure there's a lot of recent dramas with nice neck kissing scenes maybe you should check it out.

**Jungkook:** No it's been a long time since I last watched something with a wet neck kiss scene b- Fuck I meant I don't of course I don't, but I'm not into anime either I'd rather play when I'm at Yug’s... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey, I'm just teasing you. _[chuckles]_ You're sweet when you get all flustered. What sort of games do you usually play?

**Jungkook:** You're... _[sighs]_ I usually play with Yug cause playing with people is funnier and basically we play Mario games or cute and funny things like that. When I'm alone I tend to play action games but it was when I had time now when I'm home I'm just too tired and I'd rather just chat with you before sleeping hihi.

**Taehyung:** Awww, really? I really wouldn't have imagined that. _[giggles]_ My hyung loves Mario games as well. Hey you're not too tired right now though? I didn't even ask, I'm sorry, I'm not even sure what time it is now. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Then he should play with us, Mario is the best. _[laughs]_ No I'm fine hyung, I really am and I think it was around ten when I called you so... Maybe? Well I don't care anyway.

**Taehyung:** You should ask Jinnie hyung, I'm sure he'd be happy to. Anyway, yeah, I wouldn't care about what time it is either if I wasn't working in the morning, plus I'm not even that tired either, urgh. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah of course you're working! Then I'll let you sleep how does that sound? _[sweet voice]_ I really don't want to keep you up too much since I know you can't resist me hihi.

**Taehyung:** You're right I really can't. _[sighs]_ I'd talk to you all night long but I can't exactly be tired at work right now, can't mess up so... Yeah I'm probably gonna go to sleep soon.

**Jungkook:** I don't want you to mess up, I'd rather know you’re resting than keeping you up for late conversations even if I love them. _[sweet voice]_ Hey hyung, just rest and take care of yourself okay?

**Taehyung:** Okay, if you're asking I can't say no. _[quiet laugh]_ I don't know if you have school tomorrow or not? If you do good luck for it, fighting!

**Jungkook:** Thanks Tae, rest well hyung okay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, yeah I will, don't worry. _[chuckles]_ Good night then Jungkookie! _[whispers]_ I love you.

**Jungkook:** Good night Tae, I love you too! _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

im giving u a good night kiss on the neck kay? 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and promise me ull do it for real soon 

22:53  
  
---|---  
  
ill try baby 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams! 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sleep well luv 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum... Yugyeom and Jaebum? Owww?  
> Long distance relationship again, how funny. *insert sarcastic laugh*  
> I'm feeling like I made fun of long distance relationship too much in this fic and now it's coming back to hit me in the face like 'bitch you thought it was funny' but it's not. ヽ(ー_ー )ノ  
> Anyway please comment, we were really happy to see the comments for the previous chapter, some of you guys really know how to spot hints eheh... *winkwink*  
> I love you guys!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pomiepomie


	109. Tue, Mar 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yall!  
> Well this chapter was looong to code BUT we now have a code that code chapters for us. Yes we are that lazy. It's called codetocode.c and you give it the chapter and it gives you the code and all we have to do left is the emojis it's kinda awesome. 8)  
> Anyway, have fun reading this chapter, we've been waiting for you guys to read it for a looooong time so we hope you will like it eheh.  
> I love you guys.  
> Bye.
> 
> -pomie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** changed his profile picture.  


16:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung! how is work going on? 

16:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont wanna disturb u more than that, just giving u strength for ur day okay? 

16:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay thats useless maybe im bored in class but i cant help it i wanting to talk to u soo 

16:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


16:04  
  
---|---  
  
omg ur so 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
omg 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
the profile pic is so cuuuuuute 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
can u plz send it to me? 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
and ur so adorable srly thats gonna give me enough strength for the rest of the week 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
wait im gonna go get my stuff and then we can talk 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah here it is 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


19:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihi im happy i was kinda useful just ask for selfies and ill send one 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:16

|   
---|---  
  
thank uuuuuu 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
so how was ur day? 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fine, long, boring a bit, but it was ok 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

urs hyung? 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
oh, why boring? 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
mine was good, a little busy but nice mood to work yknow 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well studies, and sometimes when u wanna do smt else u get bored but its okay tho dont worry 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Great its good if u enjoyed the mood, even if... well given where u work but still 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
hey its not because i work in a hospital that it must be depressing everyday yknow? most of the time things r okay, and most of the time i get along with my colleagues yknow? 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
fortunately 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah of course! How is Mark hyung doing? And Bambam? 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
mark is fine, we had lunch together it was great 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
and bambam is okay too 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
i havent seen him personally in a while but i know hes okay 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cool, im happy he feels better 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh good then if u see him say hi from me okay? 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ill try 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
dont know when ill be able to do that tho 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
im working on thursday night maybe i can try then ill see 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay you'll tell me then 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
yup 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
can we talk about smth else plz? 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah sorry 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i dont have anything fun to say anyway 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm idk watcha doing rn? 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nothing my life is boring af 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i could draw u 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
aww id love to watch u draw tho 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

next time we'll do that, i dont really care if people see me drawing im too focused to notice anyway 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey what would u want me to draw? 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie told me u looked adorable when u were focused 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
(dont be mad at him ) 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah well definitely do that, apparently u want to draw me and i love looking at u so its a win-win 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
hmm... could u draw some other chibis? 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? haha idk what i look like when i draw tho but i tend to bite my bottom lip a lot and thats not adorable 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay i love looking at each detail of u its a large win win indeed 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

chibis rly? okay thats easy ill do that 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats not adorable indeed, dunno how long im gonna have to stay still but well 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
real challenge 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
i like a good challenge 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah chibis for now i love chibis they r so cuuuuute 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

easy challenge hyung, ill tie u down 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay cute things, im in the mood 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg this conv 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
how can u talk about tying me down and being in the mood to draw cute things at the same time? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Multitasking 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im a busy man 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(says the one with a boring life) 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
yeaaah but ur confusing me idk if i should say 'awww' for u drawing and being cute or 'ow' for u being a perv yknow 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
its kinda like ur face and ur arms 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
'aw' and 'ow' yknow 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill keep on confusing u 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats fun 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
im sensing disrespect here 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
but ill forgive u 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey thats not disrespect i respect my hyungs a lot 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know like 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait lemme think 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh no i think i respect nobody what a shame 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well idc anyway, i just wanna tease my boyfriend, thats different 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
hm its fine then, my baby boyfriend is allowed to tease me 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then ur baby boyfriend is gonna tease u a lot cause u asked him to draw chibis but u didnt say what the chibis could be doing 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and even if its chibis, they could be nasty 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
noooo dont do nasty chibis 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
whose chibi r u gonna do? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i thought it would be obvious i said i would draw u hyung 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
hihihi ull show me will there be a chibi u with chibi me? 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i intended to draw only u but 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if u want a chibi me i could draw one 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
as u wish, i trust u 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
but i love chibi u 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
ur like jiminie, ur a living chibi 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

haha okay ill add a chibi me but 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i really cannot be as chibi as Jimin tho 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur a chibi too hyung 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
yeaaah but ur right no one can beat jimin 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hummm ur cute too u know, not always, but ur cute too 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
what does that mean 'not always'? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It means that sometimes ur not 'cute' 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
hmm well thats a clear and precise answer 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
but from the id say its a good thing 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey u didnt ask me what u were when u were not 'cute' 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i didnt answer 

19:36  
  
---|---  
  
oh really? 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
plz enlighten me then, what am i? 

19:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Mostly: beautiful 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sometimes: ugly 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No I'm kidding ur never ugly 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Everytime: lovely 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Not so often sadly: hot af 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But you know what you are all the time? 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Suspense 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sure u know 

19:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Mine 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:39  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwwwwwwwwwww 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
of course im am, 24/7 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
urgh and u say ur not a chibi 

19:39

|   
---|---  
  
ur the sweetest 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
u know what u r all the time baby? 

19:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Lemme guess im good at guessing 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Id say: im a stupid awkward boy but im sure its not the answer 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So id say: im ur stupid awkward baby boyfriend 

19:40  
  
---|---  
  
humm thats not 100% false but thats not what i was gonna say 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
ur perfect 

19:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No u are Tae 

19:41  
  
---|---  
  
shhhhh 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
i said it first 

19:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

NOOOOO gah im so sad i wanna say ur perfect too 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i dont care ill say it again: ur my perfect boyfriend Tae 

19:42  
  
---|---  
  
aaaah im so proud rn i swear im blushing 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
even yoongi heard me fangirling he just knocked on the wall 

19:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow i made u blush im so proud 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u deserve so much more than these poor words i swear ur better than just 'perfect' 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

poor guy tho even if id love to be in his situation 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
rly u wanna be my neighbor that has to put up with me being annoying everyday? 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u rly think id find u annoying? depends on what u do tho 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
yeah guess it depends 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
it would be so weird to have u as my neighbor 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we wouldnt be texting 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats for sure 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
cant even imagine my face if i saw u moving in next to my place haha 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
"OMG whos this hot baby bunny?" 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
(see the conflict again? or ? ) 

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sounds so cliché 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but so fun 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id be that annoying cliché dark character, mute and never smiling and having a secret part time job as a stripper 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
id be that weird guy that accidentally/purposefully (in an absolutely not cliché way) gets ur mail and shows up to ur door to give it back and make small talk 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

You'd still want to chat with a cliché and not interesting guy like me? I won't refuse tho, you're handsome. 

19:47  
  
---|---  
  
ud be interesting, ud be mysterious and all 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
until id find out ur a stripper 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
id be coming home from work in the middle of the night so wed meet in the hallway and ud be wearing ur cop cosplay 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

And how would u react to me staring at u with my cop cosplay in the middle of the night, half drunk cause otherwise id never leave my place with my ‘work’ clothes on ? 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
id stare back for a while, time to process it yknow then id lean against my door and stare again but different stare yknow 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
stare 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
'so how was work?' 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then id get closer to my door and say without looking at u: 'left earlier, i was waiting for someone who didnt come' 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and id look at u and smirk 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
oh ud smirk? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
but i wouldnt care cause ud be so beautiful, messy hair, dark eyes and all 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
'what a shame, he doesnt know what hes missing on' 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

id follow ur eyes and lick my lips and whisper to ur left ear: 'You have no idea' 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
id moved back just a little bit so i could look down at u 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
cause i am taller than u and im proud of it 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
'is that so? wanna show me then?' 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and id be pissed to see u taller than be and being arrogant about it so id just sigh and say 'not today' 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
aaah so i guess id just slide a finger against ur neck, just the slightest caress, and whisper 'u dont know what ur missing on either' 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
and pretend to go back to my apartment 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

playboy 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id smile and cross my arms and say with a low voice: 'please enlighten me, u smart little boy with glasses' 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
oh didnt think ud remember i wear glasses 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
u do realize that then id just crash my lips against yours and push u back against ur door right? 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i saw u with ur glasses only once and i loved it 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id grab ur collar to pull u closer to me and open my mouth 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
id search for ur tongue and let my hands grab ur hips 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

id let u find my tongue and id just reach to grab ur thighs and pull u up 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
not wasting time r we? 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
id probably gasp in ur mouth cuz ud surprise me but then put my arms around ur neck and wrap my legs around ur waist 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Id never waste time with a hot guy 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Id slide one arm under ur ass to keep holding u and free the other so i could open the door behind us. After that, id close my door and everything is classified now if u wanna know more u gotta subscribe to our channel and pay 12345679$ per day for two years 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
fuck 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
u 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
jeon 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
jungkook 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
where do i sign? 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
i swear i have money 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah fuck me please 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Seriously I have a contract wait lemme send it to you 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


19:56  
  
---|---  
  
OMG 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
THATS SO CUTE 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
also im gonna pretend that i didnt see ur first message cuz its completely ruining the fluffy mood of this cuuuuuuutie pic 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
but well talk about this later 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
but THIS IS SO CUTE 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm glad you liked this 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats easy to draw tho but its cute and pleasant 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(and imma pretend i dont wanna go back to that conv either) 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
thats adorable 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
also its funny u always draw me with a bandana 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
(well, 'always' u got it) 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah right i do i never noticed maybe i like it more than i thought i did 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bandanas look so good on u, makes u so handsome, its because ur forehead is beautiful 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
u rly think so?? 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
never been told that my forehead is beautiful haha 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
thank u 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
but its funny u drew me like that cuz 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
wait give me a sec 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg ur so 

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey its my new wallpaper now obviously 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
it is??? 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ofc it is 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look: 

20:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so beautiful Tae id kiss u all day 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
oooh thats so sweet 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
im embarrassed now 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
but not so much cuz its you 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
(this is me kissing both ur cheeks and then the tip of ur nose) 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont be, ur my boyfriend from now on ull always be my wallpaper 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awww Tae what can i do with u? im hugging u and hiding my embarrassed face in ur shoulder 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and since u smell so nice, and ur so soft and sweet im just gonna stay there forever 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
u sure u wanna stay there forever? 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
cause im not gonna make u move u know 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
fuck 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
mark is calling me gotta take this sorry 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u later tho?? 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

come back anytime ill be there 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love you Tae 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Welp. Cop Kookie amirite. It was him all this time.  
> Bye guys eheh. I hope you're rich and you all have 123456789$.  
> *love*
> 
> -pomie
> 
> PS: The adorable chibis have been made by [renoruu](https://twitter.com/renoruu) <3  
> PPS: Jungkook's new pic is a selfie they took at Jin's bar on Tuesday evening.


	110. Wed, Mar 3rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah it took me barely half an hour to code this long ass chapter and now im tired af im going to sleep good night ladies <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey baby im sorry i left like that yesterday 

7:02

|   
---|---  
  
got home in the middle of the night but i figured ud be sleeping and didnt want to wake u up 

7:02

|   
---|---  
  
hope u got/ur still getting some rest now 

7:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung i just woke up, i hope everything was okay with ur emergency, i may have fallen asleep while waiting for ur return around 1am but im awake now, talk to me when u can okay? 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

7:03

|   
---|---  
  
haha thats called timing 

7:03

|   
---|---  
  
why did u wait for me thoooooooooo u shouldnt have 

7:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi thats fun 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No dont worry about me I just wanted to know if everything was okay but my tiredness was stronger than my will yesterday 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
and ur cute but still i never know how long its gonna take u shouldve gone to sleep 

7:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey dont be sad ill get used to it with time i was just worried a bit anyway, morning conversations shouldnt be that depressing 

7:04  
  
---|---  
  
hey now that i think about it we rarely talk in the morning 

7:04

|   
---|---  
  
u have school early? 

7:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup i start at 8 and i have to shower but i dont wanna leave my bed 

7:05  
  
---|---  
  
awww poor baby 

7:05

|   
---|---  
  
well if i was a reasonable hyung id stop talking to u so ud get up and take ur shower 

7:05

|   
---|---  
  
but i wanna be selfish and keep u for a little while 

7:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah keep me please i planned to be late anyway 

7:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey do u dream? 

7:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no 

7:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait, more like 

7:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do u remember ur dreams? 

7:06  
  
---|---  
  
oh that was unexpected 

7:06

|   
---|---  
  
huuum sometimes i do 

7:06

|   
---|---  
  
but work usually has me rly tired and when i sleep its usually deep sleep 

7:07

|   
---|---  
  
i just blackout and the next minute my alarm wakes me up 

7:07

|   
---|---  
  
i suppose thats cause i have no real sleep pattern 

7:07

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah sometimes i do 

7:07

|   
---|---  
  
why that particular question? 

7:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wooo okay i get it, ur always so tired u just pass out for a while 

7:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well just wanted to ask u if u remembered a strange dream u had one time, like a funny one or anything 

7:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its just smt that came to my mind cause i had a strange dream this night haha 

7:08  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly?? 

7:08

|   
---|---  
  
tell me 

7:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well, its strange. I was a cashier and was kinda working u know? First a platypus came, a veeery small one and he was wearing a cop cosplay, he only bought bread and gave it to me as he left 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

after that Jimin 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg so funny, he came with a large bag full of plushies and he didn't have enough money to pay for all of them so he had to choose which plushies he had to eliminate 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but he couldnt choose so he just ran away with all of them 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and then i became one of the plushies and he was hugging me so tight i was suffocating but the platypus cop caught him and put him in jail 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin was so sad he was crying, he was scared but his cellmate was Jackson so everything ended well for both of them 

7:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and well, the platypus just forgot about me and became a butterfly 

7:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yolo 

7:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

7:10  
  
---|---  
  
okay thats 

7:10

|   
---|---  
  
that kinda sounds like u were high but okay 

7:10

|   
---|---  
  
my poor jiminie in jail for stealing plushies tho 

7:10

|   
---|---  
  
also whats with the platypus cop? 

7:11

|   
---|---  
  
is that our love child??? 

7:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey that's not the strangest! dreams r meant to be nonsense... right? 

7:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

at least mine r meant to be like that 

7:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah poor Jimin he was so cute 

7:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh wait so we're having babies now? didn't know 

7:12  
  
---|---  
  
well cant tell, idk either 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt see the end of the "platypus with glasses meets sexy cop stripper neighbor in the hallway" movie yesterday 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
dont know how things turned out in the end 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
maybe the outcome was a baby platypus cop 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
maybe not 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

7:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah, well what a shame the channel became a pay channel during the best part of the movie 

7:13  
  
---|---  
  
hmm what a shame indeed 

7:13

|   
---|---  
  
i was thinking about subscribing to said channel 

7:13

|   
---|---  
  
if i sell my apartment do u think ill be rich enough? 

7:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey don't think u becoming homeless is worth this channel 

7:14  
  
---|---  
  
i wont become homeless ill just live in yoongis living room that should do it 

7:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah sounds like a great idea, ull be fed here unlike when ur lazying in ur own place 

7:14  
  
---|---  
  
look this is me paying the subscription: 

7:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey wait, imma get popcorn and watch with u im too poor to pay and i wanna know whats happens next 

7:15  
  
---|---  
  
oh yeah i love popcorn 

7:15

|   
---|---  
  
dont remember where the movie stopped tho 

7:15

|   
---|---  
  
could u refresh my memories? 

7:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill whisper to u what happened and help u refresh ur memories Tae 

7:16  
  
---|---  
  
oh yeah? 

7:16

|   
---|---  
  
plz go ahead 

7:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh but since i had to lean closer i accidentally spilled all the popcorn on ur thighs what a shame 

7:16  
  
---|---  
  
clumsy baby 

7:16

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna pretend rly hard that i dont mind and just turn the tv on 

7:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill have to clean ur thighs or i wont be able to put my head on it 

7:17  
  
---|---  
  
is that so? 

7:17

|   
---|---  
  
and how do u plan to do that? 

7:17

|   
---|---  
  
im not gonna help, u clean ur own mess u brat 

7:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well ill clean ur jeans and put all the popcorn away, then ill look at with a cute look and ask if i can put my head on ur lap so i can watch tv lying down on the sofa 

7:18  
  
---|---  
  
urgh acting purposefully cute would kill me 

7:18

|   
---|---  
  
it already does when its not on purpose 

7:18

|   
---|---  
  
id ruffle ur hair and kiss ur cheek and pull u down so u can rest ur head on my lap 

7:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

(yeah i know ) 

7:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know id ask u to keep ur hand on my head cause its relaxing and ur touch is so gentle 

7:19  
  
---|---  
  
id keep my hand there then 

7:19

|   
---|---  
  
and run my fingers through ur hair if u let me 

7:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats what i want u to do ️ 

7:19  
  
---|---  
  
good 

7:20

|   
---|---  
  
also my other hand would probably play with urs 

7:20

|   
---|---  
  
i dont like to have my hands unoccupied 

7:20

|   
---|---  
  
and ur hands r really beautiful 

7:20

|   
---|---  
  
(just in case u didnt notice im fangirling over ur arms) 

7:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u really like my arms/hands that much? 

7:21  
  
---|---  
  
yessss 

7:21

|   
---|---  
  
u dont understand, ur like jimin and jackson, u have strong arms 

7:21

|   
---|---  
  
mine r too skinny 

7:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no need to compare hyung 

7:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u can have my arms if u like them so much 

7:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well u can have anything u want u just have to ask 

7:22  
  
---|---  
  
dont say that or i might actually hold onto ur arm like a koala next time im here 

7:22

|   
---|---  
  
ow, can i have cop kookie back then? 

7:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u can, what do u want him to do? 

7:22  
  
---|---  
  
dunno, u were cop kookie in the hallway yesterday but i have no idea what u did after we got into ur apartment maybe we should watch the end of the movie to find out 

7:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then lets focus on the movie 

7:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look the cop has a very messy house, dirty clothes on the floor 

7:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and when he gets into his flat he loses his balance cause he is half drunk and even if the other one isnt heavy, he is too instable bc of their kiss 

7:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

they stumble on the floor but luckily hes still holding the one hes kissing 

7:23  
  
---|---  
  
damn that cop is strong 

7:24

|   
---|---  
  
well, stripper, im stupid i shouldve known 

7:24

|   
---|---  
  
oh look the guy with the glasses is pining him down on the floor 

7:24

|   
---|---  
  
theyre not kissing anymore 

7:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats hot, is he going to strip the stripper? 

7:24  
  
---|---  
  
hmm, doesnt look like it yet 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
too soon, cant rush things 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
hes just running his hands over his torso 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
slowly 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
cause damn 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
theyre staring at each other, i can feel the tension 

7:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i think the stripper doesn't like it when he is not the one in charge 

7:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he looks so pissed and frustrated 

7:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh maybe its bc the other one is too slow 

7:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he's running his trembling hands (is it because of the alcohol? the arousal? dunno) under glasses guy’s shirt 

7:26  
  
---|---  
  
i think he can feel glasses guy shivering under his hands 

7:26

|   
---|---  
  
but glasses guy doesnt want to spoil the kid too fast 

7:27

|   
---|---  
  
so needy 

7:27

|   
---|---  
  
so he leans down to kiss the cops neck 

7:27

|   
---|---  
  
still slowly 

7:27

|   
---|---  
  
such a pretty neck, softest skin 

7:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

the stripper bites his bottom lip and tightens his hold on glasses guy's hips 

7:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think we heard him whine, looks like a weakness here 

7:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he shuts his eyes and whispers "fuck" 

7:28  
  
---|---  
  
omg i think glasses guy is rly happy rn 

7:28

|   
---|---  
  
dat smirk 

7:28

|   
---|---  
  
i get it though, id feel proud too, having cop kookie a flustered mess with just a few kisses 

7:28

|   
---|---  
  
i think id do just like him 

7:29

|   
---|---  
  
running my tongue alongside ur jawline, just under ur ear 

7:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur tongue goes into my mouth 

7:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and id help u with that if ur too lost to find it, i mean, i understand my whole body is kissable but i think my mouth is still better than anything u could chase 

7:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and dont try to tease a cop too much hyung 

7:29  
  
---|---  
  
"ur tongue goes into my mouth" omg ur so bossy 

7:30

|   
---|---  
  
the day i hear u say that for real im gonna die 

7:30

|   
---|---  
  
anyway no, my tongue stays right where it is 

7:30

|   
---|---  
  
i like playing with fire 

7:30

|   
---|---  
  
id breathe "or what?" in ur ear 

7:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

or ill play alone and force u to watch without touching anything 

7:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like in a museum 

7:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u see art but u cant touch it 

7:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh so i get it that were back to tying me hm? 

7:31

|   
---|---  
  
cliché cop with handcuffs then? 

7:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

handcuffs r useful in many situations hyung 

7:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but here we’re speaking about the cop and glasses guy remember? 

7:32  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

7:32

|   
---|---  
  
right sorry 

7:32

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah glasses guy likes to play with fire too 

7:32

|   
---|---  
  
but he doesnt want the cop to play solo 

7:33

|   
---|---  
  
so he starts trailing kisses from the cops neck to his cheek to his lips 

7:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The stripper slides his hands up on glasses guy's chest and draws him closer cause he wants to deepen the kiss 

7:33  
  
---|---  
  
hmm, glasses guy lets him and presses his hips just the tiniest bit against the cops 

7:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The cop shivers and bites glasses guy's lips by mistake, he breaks the kiss and leans back down on the floor, and whispers ''Go ahead, strip me'' 

7:34  
  
---|---  
  
glasses guy stares at him for a while, all vulnerable and beautiful 

7:34

|   
---|---  
  
he leans down, mouths against his lips "making me do ur job for you baby?", hands unbuckling the cops belt 

7:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he smiles and says ''im not a stripper when im here, im jeon jungkook... so yeah u strip me while i enjoy the view sweetheart'' 

7:34  
  
---|---  
  
aint that funny now, i thought we were talking about the cop and glasses guy but the cop has the same name as u 

7:34

|   
---|---  
  
anyway glasses guys smiles as well, pulling the cops shirt out of his pants 

7:35

|   
---|---  
  
"okay... ill take care of u then jeon jungkook" he says while unbuttoning the shirt, never breaking eye contact 

7:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

the cop raises his eyebrows and follows glasses guy's finger, breaking eye contact on purpose 

7:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he has that arrogant look even if he is tensed af but he likes to see him so attracted 

7:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

“Im doubting a nerdy boy with glasses like u could do that” 

7:35  
  
---|---  
  
"ud be surprised" 

7:36

|   
---|---  
  
glasses guy runs his hands over the cops chest again so he can slide that damn shirt off his shoulders 

7:36

|   
---|---  
  
and wow, maybe he has a baby face but its definitely just the face 

7:36

|   
---|---  
  
then he removes his glasses and leans down to captures the cops lips again 

7:36

|   
---|---  
  
hungrier kisses now 

7:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The cop groans in the kiss and slings an arm around glasses guy’s waist, pulling him down on his right and switching their positions, climbing on top of him 

7:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

''No fucking way'' is what he says when u try to get away from his hold 

7:37  
  
---|---  
  
glasses guy with no glasses anymore stares at him, licks his lips and smirks 

7:37

|   
---|---  
  
"what r u gonna do now?" 

7:37

|   
---|---  
  
(also maybe glasses guy would try to get out of his hold but i definitely wouldnt) 

7:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

The stripper would take glasses guy’s right hand and puts it on his own naked chest and lets it slide down and down and down 

7:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hed smile slightly and say 

7:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

''im gonna ride u'' 

7:38  
  
---|---  
  
fuck thats hot 

7:38

|   
---|---  
  
thats me and glasses guy btw 

7:38

|   
---|---  
  
same reaction 

7:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh shit 

7:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck 

7:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn im going to be rly late 

7:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gotta take a shower and leave for uni in like 5 mins 

7:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

talk later hyung 

7:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Love you ️ 

7:40  
  
---|---  
  
u seriouuuuuus??? 

7:40

|   
---|---  
  
u cant say that and just leave!!! 

7:40

|   
---|---  
  
im so sad rn 

7:40

|   
---|---  
  
aaah srly 

7:41

|   
---|---  
  
have a nice day baby, i love you 

7:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i swear this time im not running away 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just fate trolling u 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i think ur smart enough to imagine whats gonna happen next 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if not ill explain it to u 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn, anyway gotta go for real Tae 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love you 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Fate is a bitch.
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Don't worry they're not gonna do this til the end of the fic, it's just a matter of a few chapters haha.


	111. Wed, Mar 3rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, enjoy this new chap I'm too lazy to chat, see you guys~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


10:45  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


17:38

|   
---|---  
  
late but back 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
sorry my phone died, forgot to charge it this morning 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
thats ur fault tho 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
also: ur cute 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

17:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey why is it my fault? what did i do? 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im cute thanks, on the other hand, ur fucking handsome with ur glasses and ur forehead 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
well its not ur fault its cop kookies fault 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
but ur cop kookie so blames on u 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
sorry baby 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
anyway whats with my forehead? 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
its just a forehead 

17:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh so cop kookie kills the phone? 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but not the owner? what does he do to the owner? 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur forehead is beautiful and stop asking idk why i like it its like u and my arms 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
no cop kookie doesnt kill the phone 

17:40

|   
---|---  
  
cop kookie kills me and cause im dead i forget to charge my phone 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
and then my phone dies 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
i also forgot my wallet btw so i had to run back home then run back to the subway and then run to work and i had taken a shower like 30 mins earlier but i was already sweating 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
u should be ashamed 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im happy i can distract u with sex 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im proud of myself 

17:42  
  
---|---  
  
hey 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
dont be proud 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
ur a baby u shouldnt be proud of that 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
and of course u can distract me with sex 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
u think im just gonna stay there like "meh whats sex anyway?" 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh so i shouldnt, then ill stop talking about that 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u were the one asking for the end of the movie 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u filthy boyfriend ️ 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im an angel 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
ur so not an angel baby 

17:43

|   
---|---  
  
u played along, ur just as filthy 

17:43

|   
---|---  
  
i wont be fooled 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey of course im an angel, im pure i dont know what sex is and i reaaaaaaaally never think about that especially now bc im kinda single ️ 

17:44  
  
---|---  
  
well if ur a single angel who doesnt know anything about sex i think im gonna have to rush to busan before someone steals ur innocent self from me 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh, and then what? ull teach me about sex? 

17:44  
  
---|---  
  
why, want me to? 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah please hyung ️ 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
be patient baby 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sooo sad i cant see u 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
well that went from dirty to sad real quick 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
hey ill be back soon 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im sorry but ur so adorable id like to have u with me all day 

17:46  
  
---|---  
  
yeah same here 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
btw do u know when u finish school? 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
like, end of term exams? 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wooo u mean after my exams and all? 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Around the first week of may, graduation is two or three weeks after that 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And u? 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
oh right ur gonna graduate! 

17:47

|   
---|---  
  
didnt think it would be so soon haha 

17:47

|   
---|---  
  
but well ur are 23 so 

17:47

|   
---|---  
  
i have some written exams from april 20 to 23 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
then a few oral exams and more practical work, dont have the exact dates yet but it should end in april or the very very beginning of may 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow sounds difficult! 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ull pass, ur smart u have glasses 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting! 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its kinda difficult 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
but its fine i just wont sleep for the two weeks before that to catch up on my revisions haha 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
ill wear my glasses to maximize my chances 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Please rest hyung 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so sad i cant help u more than by saying “good luck” 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i suck its frustrating 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
noooooo baby u dont 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
hey its the same for me, cant do anything to help with ur kickass projects 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
plus ur there and we chat and thats all the energy i need 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well my projects arent as important as ur exams so its okay 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You're right honestly i could wait for years, i dont care if we're still chatting of course 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im a patient boy u know in case u think otherwise 

17:50  
  
---|---  
  
aww but i dont want u to wait for years 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont want to wait for years 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
im patient too but still 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
want to have u in my arms 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

me waiting isnt rly a pb dont worry about it 

17:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive learned how to be patient, i could give u some tips 

17:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah me too i want u in my arms ️ 

17:52  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
how did u learn that? 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
id be happy to be given some tips haha 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh well 

17:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ud be surprised 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its been a long time since i have feelings for u in fact so i kinda waited 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But its not important i mean im just exaggerating things about being patient 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
huh? 

17:53

|   
---|---  
  
what do u mean "its been a long time"? 

17:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well its gonna sound cliché af but i may have developed feelings for u since the first day i saw u (not including the one we were both drunk) 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u can laugh at me its sooo cliché but not my fault if ur you 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
no im not laughing i mean 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
same for me...? 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
idk i mean texting was smth 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
but then i saw and it just 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
clicked? 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
cause back then u werent telling me everything 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
and u were kinda distant? 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
and it felt like meeting the whole you, yknow? 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
so 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
yeah 

17:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah it was the same for me! 

17:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well no not exactly in fact 

17:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U were always so sincere and honest i just didnt understand how u could be so nice 

17:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but 

17:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well yeah 

17:57  
  
---|---  
  
but? 

17:57

|   
---|---  
  
but what? 

17:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung i fell in love with u and after seeing u i understood why i fell in love with u 

17:57  
  
---|---  
  
i think i fell in love with you but didnt realize it before i first saw u 

17:57

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry it took me so long 

17:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey why r u apologizing? 

17:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i did worse u know 

17:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i didnt understand things that were kinda obvious and i made u doubt im sorry for that 

17:58  
  
---|---  
  
u didnt make me doubt you just 

17:58

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
some days u seemed like u wanted to get closer and some others u were just shutting me out completely 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
plus the fact that im stupid 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
my own ex boyfriend realized i had feelings for u way sooner than i did and u guys never met 

17:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well im sorry i wasnt helping my poor stupid future boyfriend back in the days haha 

17:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yoongi hyung is powerful 

17:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im surprised he did, were u talking to him about me? 

18:00  
  
---|---  
  
well yeah a little 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
hes quiet so im usually very chatty when we spend time together 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
i was talking to him about u even before jinnies birthday 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
and when u and i werent talking anymore and all 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
and when u agreed to talk to me again 

18:00

|   
---|---  
  
but that i didnt tell him tho 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
he just saw me and was like 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
"jungkook talked to u again didnt he?" 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
so yeah 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
powerful 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
it just never crossed my mind that i could have feelings for someone id never met before 

18:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

neither did i 

18:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its a strange feeling tho 

18:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u find it strange? liking someone u never met? 

18:02  
  
---|---  
  
i didnt really have to go through the 'strange' stage yknow cause 

18:02

|   
---|---  
  
it kinda went from 

18:02

|   
---|---  
  
'well this kid is adorable i rly like chatting with him' 

18:02

|   
---|---  
  
to 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
'okay lets meet for real' 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
to 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
'fuck i think im in love with him' 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah its strange 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
or it should be but somehow its you so it just feels right 

18:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so lovely 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how do u manage to make me love u more just with texts? 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah im glad u didnt find it strange then 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
u managed to make me fall in love with u with just texts and u made me realize it with ur smile, what do u want me to say? 

18:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk i experienced the same thing so... 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie i think the problem is that were both stupid 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah we may have been 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, im sorry i gotta go i have some things to do before dance class we’ll talk after that? 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
yeah well talk later baby, have fun at dance class 

18:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

later Tae 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will update tomorrow night and on Sunday night as well if everything goes according to plan so you won't have to wait too much hihi <3  
> Good evening guys!
> 
> -pompom


	112. Wed, Mar 3rd pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of things to say but my internship ended earlier than excepted, yeaaaay~ And Terfie's will end soon too so it's great eheh <3 And we wrote Taekook smut so we're happy.  
> Anyway.  
> Have a good reading, I love you guys. :)  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey jiminie u busy rn? 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
dance class was okay? 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey cutie! how r u taetae? 

21:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fine and bored so yeeesssss plz tell me funny things or cute things or things i dont care nhehe 

21:39  
  
---|---  
  
awww why is my jiminie bored? 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
id love to tell u funny things but i dont have much to say? 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
hmmmm smth cute maybe 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
wait let me think 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookie is cute all the time its hard to choose 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
hey did u know that he drew some chibi us? 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG TAETAE THATS SO CUTE I MEAN I SHOULDNT BE SURPRISED CAUSE ITS KOOKIE BUT STILL 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rah im dying 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

show me 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
u sure u wanna see? 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
prepare ur heart ur gonna die 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

this is 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey Jimi-

**Jimin:** KIM TAEHYUNG GET YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK IN BUSAN, FUCK SEOUL, FUCK YOUR STUDIES, FUCK YOUR STUPID PARENTS, AND FUCK YOU IF YOU DON'T AGREE. _[whispers]_ Sorry Jungkook. AND JUST COME BACK DAMMIT THIS IS SO CUTE.

**Taehyung:** HEY STOP YELLING AT ME. But well I'm gonna come back to Busan eventually you know? _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** NOOO I WON'T STOP, NO ONE CAN GIVE ORDERS TO ME OKAY, NOT EVEN JACKSONIE- _[whispers]_ Except the second sunday of the month, special day, BUT OH MY GOD HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH A BOYFRIEND LIKE THIS, YOU CAN'T EVEN HUG, HE IS A MASTERPIECE- _[whispers]_ Jackson you're a masterpiece too.

**Taehyung:** MAYBE JACKSON CAN'T YELL AT YOU BUT I CAN OKAY? I'm your best friend I have every right. Anyway yeah I know he's the cutest and he uses it against me urgh. That and... Well. Can't believe I'm still gonna have to wait two months till I see him again... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Awwwwww Taetae you're so cute I want to hug you now, how is it going between you two by the way? _[suggestive voice]_ How was your first phone sex?

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Hm, it was so nice, can't wait to try that for real.

**Jimin:** Ow _[suggestive voice]_ I won't be able to see him the same way now hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Why, you thought Jungkookie was still an innocent baby?

**Jimin:** Well... _[...]_ Hum obviously no, but certainly not now.

**Taehyung:** How so?

**Jimin:** How so what?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, I mean... You get it that I was just joking right? You sounded kinda serious...

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Ow, I'm just a good actor you know...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, but you're really not actually..? _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** Okay _[sighs]_ [...] You got me there, but... Hey, I was just thinking about him dancing you know that's why I sounded serious... That guy is dangerous when he dances.

**Taehyung:** Yes I know he is, I was there last week remember? _[giggles]_ Anyway...

**Jimin:** Yeah I remember it was so cuuuute~ _[chuckles]_ Okay so what do you have to say Taetae? Hihi.

**Taehyung:** Hum... I'm not sure, maybe it's just me being weird but... I've been thinking- _[...]_ Cause yes I do that sometimes. And I was just... I've been talking to Jungkookie earlier and I was kinda trying to remember how things turned out the way they are right now you know? Like, stuff that happened and all.

**Jimin:** Yeah I understand... Your story is… Unusual haha. Then what's bothering you cutie?

**Taehyung:** I think he's been having feelings for me for a while...? As in, a _while_? I don't know, we were just talking about that and I was telling him that there was obviously something but that it just clicked for me when I saw him for the first time, when I was there a few weeks ago... And he told me that he realized it when he first saw me as well? But I know that some... Stuff happened? Like, in January? And when he first told me about it I didn't think it could be related to me, like, how could it be?? But maybe it was? But then if it was, it kinda made me think about what happened before, and before and before and I'm kinda confused now...

**Jimin:** Okay... You confused me too. _[laughs awkwardly]_ You probably spoke about that before getting together so I don't know what to say I mean... I don't know.

**Taehyung:** Yeah we talked about that but not... _That_ that? Plus I... Hum, remember what you and Jackson hyung told me when you were there for my birthday? And what you told me after Jungkook and I went bowling together? I'm kinda freaking out here because I'm just realizing that it seems very much linked and I hate the me from two months ago for being so stupid if it really is linked?

**Jimin:** Hey don't say that, you couldn't have figure it out, you weren't there and... Well you had Yoongi at that time. _[...]_ Wait, are we talking about the same thing here?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I'm not talking about anything in particular, I'm just talking about basically everything that happened since Jungkookie and I got together...? Why, what are you talking about?

**Jimin:** Oooh. _[...]_ Well then, hum... Yeah well Taetae I'm sorry if I'm being rude now, but I hope you thought about... Well, what happened in December. When you came. When you were still with Yoongi.

**Taehyung:** You mean at Jinnie's birthday?

**Jimin:** Yeah.

**Taehyung:** Isn't that... A while back? I mean. _[...]_ Okay wait what?

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae... You were talking about when he first saw you right? Or have I misunderstood?

**Taehyung:** Yeah but I didn't see him at Jinnie's birthday, he wasn't there...?

**Jimin:** Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** What...? It's scary when you say my normal name, you know that...?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Damn I thought you'd see that but no obviously you can't cause... Well sorry anyway... Just, you know he saw you that weekend, even if you didn't. He saw you and that was his 'first time seeing you' Taetae.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Hey Taetae you here?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah, no I'm here I just... What? Just... I'm gonna need a minute here, it can't be what he meant when he said "first time seeing me" right...?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Can't really help you here you know... But it's the truth.

**Taehyung:** Jiminie what do you know? You and Jackson, you knew stuff, what are you not telling me...?

**Jimin:** I... _[sighs]_ Taetae you really want to hear it from me?

**Taehyung:** Fuck I'm so stupid. He wasn't talking to me anymore because... _[frustrated sigh]_ And I just- Fuck.

**Jimin:** You couldn't have known...

**Taehyung:** Did you know?

**Jimin:** I did yes. Since your birthday.

**Taehyung:** What the fuck? That was more than two months ago!

**Jimin:** I know Taetae, I know... But now do you understand why he... Acted like he did during... Well during that time?

**Taehyung:** "That time", are you talking about in December when he was just ignoring me and I was fucking spamming him because I didn't know? Or are you talking about the two months after that when we started talking again but I knew he was fucking depressed and I couldn't understand why?

**Jimin:** Both. Well I'm glad you understood quickly...

**Taehyung:** You're glad I-... Wow. _[low voice]_ Do you know what he told me before? He told me that he had feelings for someone and had to learn how to live with it because it was fucking one sided except it really wasn't, and do you know what he did to "learn how to live with it"?!

**Jimin:** Wh... _[whispers]_ What?

**Taehyung:** Oh I'm surprised you don't know that cause apparently you know everything.

**Jimin:** I... _[shaky voice]_ I don't I... What did Jungkookie do?

**Taehyung:** He met a stranger at Jin's bar and started fucking with him. Jungkook's friend with benefits, how does that sound? And you know how I know that? Cause the guy's name was Taeyang and Jungkook actually confused our names a couple of times so I received a few things I wasn't meant to.

**Jimin:** Real- _[breaths]_ _[low voice]_ Oh my God.

**Taehyung:** "Oh my God" yeah, right. Why didn't you say anything? I wasn't with Yoongi anymore, he didn't know that, why didn't you say anything?!

**Jimin:** We... I mean I couldn't, he... It's complicated and...

**Taehyung:** _[louder voice]_ Maybe it wouldn't have been so complicated if I had known about this before!

**Jimin:** I... _[lower voice]_ What... _[snorts]_ It would have been worse for him Taetae.

**Taehyung:** You really think so? How worse could it have been?!

**Jimin:** What would... _[...]_ What would you have done?

**Taehyung:** I would've come sooner! You knew I had feelings for him, maybe it wasn't 100% love yet but he just wasn't fully himself with me cause-... Cause he fucking thought it was one sided?? And I thought he had feelings for someone else so I didn't try anything! Cause you and Jackson told me not to try anything, remember that?! If I had known that it was me, I- Urgh. _[angry sigh]_

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Babe are you okay? Your nose is red, you want something fresh to drink?

**Jimin:** Taehyung don't be so stupid.

**Taehyung:** What does that even mean "don't be so stupid"? Wasn't that stupid enough not to notice anything??

**Jimin:** Cause you really think knowing this would have helped your relationship before even starting it? Y-... You would have pitied him and he wouldn't have learned from his mistakes alone and... _[sighs]_ Shit you didn't even like him the way he did at that time. And for all that happened, you had to build something without us interfering with it

**Taehyung:** I-I- What the fuck, I wouldn't have pitied him? It's Jungkook we're talking about, I would never do that! It's... The only reason it didn't started earlier is because I'm not here, if I'd been here with him of course I would've noticed! I- _[trembling voice]_ Why did everyone knew about this? Jackson knew, of course he fucking knew, Jungkook told me he talked to him just after he realized he might feel something for another guy when he never thought that could've been possible I-... Why am I the only one who's never there for him? Why am I the one who made everything worse, I shouldn't make things worse!

**Jimin:** _[broken voice]_ Hey Taetae it's okay you're not making things worse...

**Taehyung:** Really, I'm not? Maybe now I'm not but I was, right? And you knew, why didn't you do anything?! And I'm not saying you should've told me, but I don't know, you're my best friend, you're supposed to help me! I-I wasn't here, how the fuck was I supposed to know everything when J-Jungkook was so shy, he wasn't telling me any-... Anything!

**Jimin:** I'm so sorry Taetae, I'm... _[pauses]_ I didn't know what to do... _[higher voice]_ And it's not like he was getting depressed I mean... When you started speaking again he kept on being better so I thought it was okay... I didn't know about the fuckbuddy part, you know I would’ve-...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, that's so easy to say, but you know what? I don't think he got better, he just became better at pretending to be. I-... I can't believe it.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** _[hangs up]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -yours truthfully, pompom
> 
> PS: Yes. My heart is aching too just so you know.


	113. Wed, Mar 3rd pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you doing? I won't talk that much I'm tired and really not in the mood right now. I love you all, I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter, see you soon ~
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey Tae! Still there? 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
hey baby 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
still there but im not feeling very well rn im probably gonna go to sleep soon 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh r u okay? Feeling sick? Or just tired? 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah go get some rest u shouldnt be up its gonna make u more tired 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love you Tae please take care of urself okay? 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
aww its okay dont worry about me i just need to sleep rn 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda have a long day tomorrow, dont wanna mess up 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
i love you jungkookie, get some rest too 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting Tae! 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

 

_[00:27]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Hi Taehyungie how are you doing?

**Taehyung:** _[small gasp]_ H-Hyung...? Can I- Can I talk to Jiminie p-please...?

**Jackson:** I... I hardly managed to make him sleep and he... Well he is asleep now, finally... So no you can't, but you can still talk to me if you want to.

**Taehyung:** I- _[short breath]_ No it's okay, I'll just... I-I'll call later, thank you hyung I'm- _[muffled sob]_ Sorry I caused trouble, I'll try again later...

**Jackson:** No stay here. _[...]_ Look, we don't have to talk about Jimin or you or what you said... Are _you_ feeling okay? I understand it must have been hard for you to process everything... We can talk about it if you want.

**Taehyung:** I... _[snorts]_ It's nice hyung, th-thanks but I don't... _[rushed voice]_ I really don't want to talk about Jungkookie or myself before I've set things right with Jiminie, I-I'm fine, I'm just stupid and blind and really stupid, but yeah I've thought about it and I-... _[sobs]_ It's difficult to deal with everything when everyone is so far away and when it's Jungkookie and I feel so helpless...

**Jackson:** Hey it's okay Taehyungie, it's okay... You’re not blind, or stupid, you're just far and you can't see everything. It's not your fault, it's just life and Jimin is a big boy, so is Jungkook, no one will ever blame you for that, and you shouldn't be blaming yourself for that either.

**Taehyung:** Yeah... _[cries]_ I hope you're right, I-I'll try to call Jiminie tomorrow, take care of him please h-hyung okay? P-Please...?

**Jackson:** Yeah please call him he'll be happy to hear you Taehyungie, don't be too hard on yourself okay? Everything is fine now, don't overthink it... I don't think Jimin or Jungkook would like it if you do.

**Taehyung:** S-Sure yeah I-... I just love them so much, both of them, I shouldn't hurt them, I don't want to... _[shaky breath]_ Thank you hyung, I'm sorry I disturbed... _[snorts]_ Good night hyung.

**Jackson:** You didn't disturb anyone I swear, just don't feel responsible for that, you’re not. Promise me you don't and I'll let you go.

**Taehyung:** Huh? I-I don't feel responsible hyung, I'm just a little angry with myself cause it seems like I'm just too late and there's nothing to be done anymore. _[tired sigh]_ I'm fine Jackson, I promise, I'm just frustrated and worried about Jiminie...

**Jackson:** Don't worry about him. _[kind laugh]_ He is strong, you'll talk with him tomorrow okay?

**Taehyung:** S-Sure. _[...]_ And of course he's strong, but still, I just wish I could hug him right now, when I was still there I could run to his house to hug him whenever he needed me to... _[tiny laugh]_ I'm gonna go to bed now... Good night Jackson, I'm sorry I kinda ruined it.

**Jackson:** Don't be... Sleep well, I'll hug him for you he'll be happy, good night Taehyungie.  
_[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~


	114. Thu, Mar 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Again I don't have much to say, my life is quite boring haha, but I'm really happy to post this chapter cause I like it eheh. Oh, by the way, I was sooo surprised to see everyone defending Tae two chapters ago, I expected everyone to yell at him and all... I mean, he is my character and I was like "bitch why did you do that you should be ashamed of yourself!!" haha, but well it's good if you're not mad at him I guess. Even if he made poor Jiminie cry. My poor Jiminie. :(  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, see you soon~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

jiminie r u awake? 

7:02

|   
---|---  
  
i rly need to call u 

7:02

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna try wait 

7:03

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Y-... Yeah?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ J-Jiminie? I'm waking you up...?

**Jimin:** Oh- _[coughs]_ No! Hey! Taetae! _[speaks faster]_ I'm sorry for yesterday I made you angry and sad and I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything I suck I'm so sorry.

**Taehyung:** What...? N-No don't say that, it's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at-... At you Jiminie, I'm so sorry I- _[higher voice]_ It's not your fault, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't want to make you cry I'm the worst, I was just stupid and mad and frustrated but that's not a good reason, I-I shouldn't yell at you p-please forgive me, you know I love you, r-right?

**Jimin:** I'm not mad so I'm not gonna forgive you, you didn’t do anything to me and I understand why you... Hum… Yelled? Yeah, yelled like that, it was justified, I'm sorry for being such a useless best friend you know… And yeah I know you love me and I love you more Taetae.

**Taehyung:** You're not useless sweetie you-... _[rushed voice]_ I'm sorry I said what I said, I didn't mean it, you were right to do what you did, you were right not to say anything about Jungkookie, plus I'm sure he's the one who asked you not to tell me anything? I'm sorry I said you didn't do anything and that you didn't help and I'm sorry I talked to you like this you should hate me right now, I-I-I... _[sobs]_

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Cutie don't say that, I don't care about what you said to me, we made choices that made you feel like that, I should have tried to deal with it differently.

**Taehyung:** Yeah b-but no that's not an excuse, I mean you're you, I don't yell at you, that's all, not for Jungkookie, not for anyone. _[snorts]_ And hum-... W-We're happy now, Jungkook and I, so it's okay, right? He's alright, right? I just... I just don't want him to hide stuff like that from me cause... _[trembling voice]_ Honestly that's the only thing that scares me, to know that he's not being honest, I really hope he is, I don't want him to lie about being okay, cause I have no way to make sure he's okay, you know...?

**Jimin:** _[kind voice]_ Yeah I understand, don't be so scared, I'm sure he is honest with you. Remember the chibis he drew, it requires trust to show them to you, trust and love... But you have to tell him that what you expect from him, okay?

**Taehyung:** O-Okay... Yeah I'll tell him, I- _[snorts]_ I'll tell him. _[...]_ And you'll look after him for me, right...?

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ You're already looking after him perfectly without even being with him Taetae, I don't have to do anything he is always so happy and cheerful and all bunny smiles now. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[teary laugh]_ Okay that's good, I-I'm happy too then. _[hushed voice]_ Hey hum, Jiminie...? Do you mind if we talk later...? Since I only start working at 12 I think I'm gonna try to sleep at least a couple of hours...

**Jimin:** _[concerned voice]_ Why? You didn’t sleep?! _[...]_ Hum yeah of course, we can speak tonight if you want... Just rest Taetae everything is okay now. _[soft voice]_ Okay?

**Taehyung:** Okay but, hum, maybe not tonight... _[snorts]_ I'm working tonight, but tomorrow night, kay?

**Jimin:** I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night since you're crying and I can't do anything.

**Taehyung:** No, no I'm fine really it's just n-nerves, cause I'm tired and I was worried about you and all but I'm fine now, promise Jiminie.

**Jimin:** Okay then, talk to Kookie if you don't want to talk to me cause... Well, you'll probably want to hear his version. Full version

**Taehyung:** Yeah, probably... B-But, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, why would you say that...? I'll try to send you a few texts during the night but it's gonna be difficult to talk, especially now...

**Jimin:** Especially now?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, with my new boss having fun ruining my days, I don't exactly have time to... Hum... Breathe, let alone call you...?

**Jimin:** Oh. Yeah okay well, hum... I'm sorry I... Yeah don't want to disturb you during your work, call me whenever you want and can okay cutie?

**Taehyung:** Sure... Hey, Jiminie?

**Jimin:** Yeah Taetae?

**Taehyung:** I miss you, I-I'm so sorry...

**Jimin:** Don't be Taetae or I'm gonna cry again, I don't blame you for anything I love you too much for that I swear...

**Taehyung:** Okay, yeah no don't cry p-please sweetie... I love you too, right?

**Jimin:** Of course you love me, if you didn't I would have kidnapped you already. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I trust you with that. I'm gonna try to get some sleep, I'll call you later...?

**Jimin:** Okay sleep well cutie, please call your Jiminie because he feels like he cannot help his best friend when he needs him the most and it's so frustrating. _[laughs sadly]_

**Taehyung:** Nooo don't say that you're the best Jiminie, I'll call you I promise! Have a good day sweetie, say hi to Jackson for me okay? Bye bye.

**Jimin:** He says “Hi”!' See you cutie~ _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

good morning hyung 

09:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope ur feeling better today 

09:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Take care of the body of my favorite glasses guy 

09:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


09:34  
  
---|---  
  
my baby boyfriend is so sweeeet i dont deserve u 

10:58

|   
---|---  
  
beanies were invented for u darling 

10:58

|   
---|---  
  
sorry dont have time to send u smth i rly gotta get ready for work 

10:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

10:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo im the one who doesnt deserve a sweet guy like u Tae 

11:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good luck for ur work hyung we can speak whenever u want if u feel like it 

11:02  
  
---|---  
  
thank u baby 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
idk when ill be able to talk but ill try 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
have fun today as well 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting Tae i love you 

11:04  
  
---|---  
  
love you too 

11:05

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:03

|   
---|---  
  
im on my break 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day? 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How r u hyung? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

It was okay, normal day 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yours? 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay, u home now? 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
mine was loooong and not over yet sadly haha 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
but im gonna try to check if i can see bambam rn 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i am 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh its great, say hi to him plz 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
good 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
he says "hi taetae hyungs boyfriend " 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
aww thats so cute tho 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
he also says that he knew that was going to happen 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
cocky teenager 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awwwww he is so cute, teenagers r smarter than us haha 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have fun with him 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
yeah told u we were stupid 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
wait he wants to talk to u 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
Hello Jungkookie hyung 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hi Bambam, how r u? it's been a long time! Take care of my boyfriend ok? He said you knew, how did you know we were going to get together smartass? 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
Ha ha, wanna know how I knew hyung? 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
Everything has a price you know? 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'll pay you anything Bammie, just tell me 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
Hmmmmm, you made dolls for Jiminie hyung and Jacksonie hyung right? 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
Cause yes I know everything 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
I'm the Jiminie hyung of Seoul 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
And Taetae hyung showed them to me 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
Next time you come to Seoul I want a Bammie doll please 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Id love to try but i dont know what u look like Bammie 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
Oh right 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
Wait I'm going to wear normal clothes, not the ugly hospital thingie 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awwww ur so cute 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ud do a great doll 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ok Bammie doll, now tell me 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
Thank you hyung I'm blushing 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
Just kidding I'm not that's Taetae hyung's job 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
But still thank you 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
Okay so I knew because he kept talking to me about you, "Bambamie looooook Jungkookie sent me the cutest selfie, Jungkookie draws so beautifully, Jungkookie is so shy it's so cute, Jungkookie Jungkookie Jungkookie..." and when he was/is talking about you he has this face you know: 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
Love eyes 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
Big love eyes with sparkles like in shoujou mangas 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
And he has the voice 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
You know when he normally talks he almost sounds like your dad you know? That's creepy 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
But when he talks about Jungkookie hyung he has a soft quiet voice, so I love when he talks about you, it's relaxing 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Omg thats 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U kidding right? Dont do that u little boy 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
Hey I'm not kidding! 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
I'm very serious hyung, I want my Bambam doll 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah the Bammie doll yeah 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow i just... its strange, didnt think he’d have said that im surprised 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He is so lovely ️ 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But u sure? I mean u rly sure? 

20:15  
  
---|---  
  
I'm very serious hyung, Taehyung hyung talks a lot about you 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
Well it's not really what is important 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
What is important is the way he says it 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
It's sooooo soft 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
One day he came to visit me and he talked about you and I swear I fell asleep like a baby 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
Well that was before his lousy boss 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
But Taetae hyung really really loves you you know? 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
I'm sure he tells you 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
And he'd love you even more if you made my Bammie doll 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi id love to fall asleep hearing him talking ️ 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh he has problems with his boss? 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But I love him too, very very much ️ 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And I will make ur doll dont worry 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
Not real problems but he doesn't want Taetae hyung to see me 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
So I don't like him f 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
But it's okay cause you cheer him up 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
You two hyungs are a cute couple, Taetae hyung really wants to move back to Busan with you 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh the boss is a dick 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Bammie! Now it's time for me to work on some project okay? (And your doll) I have to go I'm sorry about that please forgive me! 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tell Tae I love him and that he must buy sweets for you for the next time you see him 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I was happy to chat with you again you're so cute 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
Oh you have to leave??? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
I'm sorry hyung, you couldn't talk much with Taetae hyung because of me 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
But I'll tell him 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
I'll tell him that you love him, but I can't eat sweets so... 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
But you're very nice, good luck for your projects hyung, it was very fun talking to you! 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
Don't doubt the cute things Taetae hyung says about you 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
Goodbye 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
fighting baby, talk to you later, i love you 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Petition for Bamie to have his own Snow account?
> 
> -pompom


	115. Fri, Mar 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! Hey I know we don't say that very often because it's obviously obvious for us but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING you guys don't know how happy we are everytime we see a new comment :')  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter, we can update a lot now as you can see~  
> *hugshugs*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey you 

12:08

|   
---|---  
  
how r u? slept well? 

12:08

|   
---|---  
  
i hope bambamie didn't disturb you yesterday 

12:08

|   
---|---  
  
but even if he did i couldnt blame him he is so cute 

12:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hyung how r u? 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im fine dont worry im having lunch with Yugs 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nooooo never he is sooo cute im the one disturbing both of u, u barely see each other 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How r u hyung? Can i call u tonight? Its been so long 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh wait u probably work so i cant 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
oh yeah sure i'll call u tonight! 

12:10

|   
---|---  
  
im not working tonight, im just leaving work actually, im coming home and im gonna sleep im exhausted 

12:10

|   
---|---  
  
say hi to yugyeom for me 

12:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He says “Hi, go to sleep” 

12:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung ur almost home and ull be able to rest we'll call tonight then? 

12:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

After dance class? 

12:11  
  
---|---  
  
tell yug im on the subway rn, i cant exactly sleep 

12:11

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah, tonight 

12:11

|   
---|---  
  
around 10? 

12:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He says smt i dont want to write cause ur my boyfriend and thats creepy, my best friend is crazy 

12:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yup 10 

12:12  
  
---|---  
  
rly? what is he saying, cmon try me 

12:12

|   
---|---  
  
ill set my alarm to make sure i wake up before 10 then 

12:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i can wait for u to wake up its okay, our priority is that u rest 

12:13  
  
---|---  
  
nooooo 

12:13

|   
---|---  
  
10 is good 

12:13

|   
---|---  
  
plus u wake up early tomorrow and all so 10 is good 

12:13

|   
---|---  
  
also whyyyy did u ignore my first text im sad 

12:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U sure Tae? 

12:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No i didnt ignore it i just thought ur well being was more important than some shitty Yug-joke 

12:14  
  
---|---  
  
yes im sure baby 

12:14

|   
---|---  
  
and im still upset, im missing the yug-jokes 

12:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

12:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No he just started to say that it was okay to sleep in the subway and after that he thought for a sec and said that no maybe it wasnt a great idea to sleep there and yeah it wasnt a joke and plz dont make me say that again, i kicked him and i know its stupid but DONT SLEEP IN THE SUBWAY HYUNG 

12:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

creepy 

12:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill freak out 

12:15  
  
---|---  
  
omg well glad to know that yugyeom cares about my well being but yeah i know ive been living in seoul for a while now i know that i dO NOT WANT to fall asleep there 

12:15

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont want my baby to freak out because of me 

12:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry about that, ill freak out everyday even if u ask me not to 

12:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Subway, hospital and diseases, you being too cute for people, angry Yoongi hyung, so many threats i could lose u anytime 

12:16  
  
---|---  
  
nooo plz dont i swear im a big boy i can handle myself 

12:16

|   
---|---  
  
imma fight if someone/smth tries to take me away from u 

12:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay okay hyung just rest for now okay? 

12:17  
  
---|---  
  
yes i will, im home soon anyway 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy your meal with yugyeom, talk to you tonight baby 

12:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tonight Tae 

12:17  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[21:57]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : Tae my love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[happy voice]_ Hey Tae! How are you? You were able to sleep?

**Taehyung:** _[sweet voice]_ Hey, you sound like you're in a good mood, it's so nice to hear your voice baby. _[giggles]_ I slept just fine, don't worry about me. What about you, what did you do today?

**Jungkook:** Yeah of course I’m in a good mood! It's been so long since I talked to you so I'm happy. _[giggles]_ And it’s great that you slept, you deserve so much rest you know! And hum, me? Well, art projects, dance class normal Friday! But... I didn't know you were gonna say that to Jimin hyung though. _[laughs]_ It surprised me~ _[laughs again]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Huh? What did I say to Jimin?

**Jungkook:** Wait I'll tell you, first we had dance class and him and Jackson hyung were staring at me like I was a stranger so I asked Jimin hyung what was the problem and he began to say "Did Taehyung talk to you?" and I was like "Yeah he texted me this morning but now he is resting... Why?" I freaked out! Thought something huge happened or something cause Jimin was unreadable and Jackson came and just put his hand on my head and told me you asked what kind of color I could do on my hair so I could dye it and I was like "WTF?!" and he told me it was because it could look good on me and since Jimin likes the idea so much they kept rambling and imagining me with different hair color it was fun to see them like that. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Wha- Yeah okay that must have been weird indeed. _[giggles]_ But to be honest I think any hair color would be perfect on you... I mean your hair is perfect already, you know?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Yeah of course my hair is perfect, _I'm_ perfect sooooo- _[laughs a little]_ Anyway that's funny, I probably won't dye it anytime soon but I really like red. Dark red.

**Taehyung:** Woooow for real? _[...]_ I'm not sure I'm ready for this.

**Jungkook:** I'm not either. _[giggles]_ But yeah that color is beautiful I think...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, plus deep colors would contrast with your skin, I'd be nice. Well, dunno, told you, every color would look good on you. _[...]_ But red is kinda hot.

**Jungkook:** You think red is hot?

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Yeah?

**Jungkook:** Then I'll dye it sooner than expected hehehe.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Oh come ooooon... You're so mean to me, that and the piercings I'm just gonna die and it's so gonna be on you.

**Jungkook:** Okay I won't touch my hair, but I'll keep the piercings, cause it's sexier hehe.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, the piercings alone will be enough to kill me so... _[giggles]_ I was just kidding by the way... Well, no, not so much, but you're free to do whatever you want with your hair baby, especially dye it red, I'm sure you'll be beautiful.

**Jungkook:** If you say soooo~ _[giggles]_ We'll see hihi.

**Taehyung:** Just send me a pic if you do right?? And maybe give a warning before sending the pic so I can prepare myself.

**Jungkook:** Nooo that's no fun, if I do it, you should be there so I could see your reaction Tae hihihi.

**Taehyung:** Urgh you like torturing me don't you? _[chuckles]_ Hey we should do that next time I'm here then.

**Jungkook:** Nooo I really don't like that hehe... But yeah why not.

**Taehyung:** By the way, it's not exactly related but... Since you saw Jimin at Hobi's class, was he okay? Nothing... Special?

**Jungkook:** Yeah of course he was! He seemed tired though, but given his job I think it's normal.

**Taehyung:** Oh okay... Well that's a good thing then if he was just tired.

**Jungkook:** Yeah! How about you hyung?

**Taehyung:** How about me... If I'm okay? _[...]_ Y-Yeah I'm okay, I've just... Had a lot on my mind recently. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Really? _[concerned voice]_ Are you okay? Can you tell me about it? Can I help you or something?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Just... _[...]_ Hum, yeah maybe actually but... _[...]_ _[rushed voice]_ What did you mean when you said "first time I saw you"?

**Jungkook:** Oh! You've... Been thinking about that? _[...]_ Well, I meant the day you came to the park with Yoongi hyung... Why?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ That was... _[whispers]_ Such a long time ago...

**Jungkook:** Hum... _[...]_ Yeah? But I don't get it... What’s the problem here? You said you've been thinking a lot but that's nothing...

**Taehyung:** How can you say that it's 'nothing'? Just... _[sighs]_ Please, tell me, out of everything that happened since then, just how much is because of me?

**Jungkook:** Wh-... _[shaky voice]_ What are you talking about all of a sudden?

**Taehyung:** I don't-... _[soft voice]_ I wasn't there Jungkookie, I don't know what happened but... Well, I don't know, I guess Taeyang was because of me for example? And everything you told me when you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore? And... Just, how much?

**Jungkook:** I... _[sighs]_ Please Taehyung don't make me say that... I knew this would come out again but... I don't want you to... Feel bad about it and I know you will Tae I'm sorry I'm gonna make you feel so bad.

**Taehyung:** But I-... _[...]_ Right let's do something here, okay? I... I made you feel bad before, so now let's say it's your turn okay? Just... I need to know baby, just this once you tell me everything you need to tell me and then we forget about it o-okay...?

**Jungkook:** Hyung... Please? Just... _[...]_ Promise me you'll forget about it okay? I'll say everything but I love you, right? So I don't care anymore okay?

**Taehyung:** Of course you do, hey baby I trust you, it's okay, I just-... If there's something I need to know I need to know it now, I don't want this to come back later, right...?

**Jungkook:** Right... _[sighs]_ Okay let's go... Hum- _[hesitates]_ It's been a long time. _[fake laugh]_ Well it begins more or less when I saw you with Yoongi hyung at the park. I... I don't know what happened but I... _[whispers]_ Shit. _[speaks louder again]_ I wanted you so bad, I knew you wouldn't be here often, it was like my only chance but... Well you weren't mine at that time. _[awkward laugh]_ And yeah... It shook me a bit... No, not “a bit” but you understand, it shook me to see you with him but to want you anyway and _you_ as in a boy I had never seen for real before, and a _boy_. I felt... Sorry for this, but I felt so dirty, so odd and kinda disgusting, I... Urgh I hated myself for that. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ O-Okay yeah that must have been a lot to... Take, at once, like... Lots of information to process and new things and... Wow I can't even imagine how weird that must've been for you...

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah but don't worry, it... _[sighs]_ Tae I'm so ashamed of myself I... I'm so not used to be that weak to people... Feelings and all that and well, I came back home after that and... I drank. A lot. Too much in fact and... _[hoarse voice]_ And I c-called Yugyeom because I... Because I'm so stupid I can't deal with my problems and when I try to get rid of them I just create more and more and we... We... _[sighs]_ _[trembling voice]_ Hyung I’m sorry I can't say that.

**Taehyung:** Just... _[whispers]_ Jungkook you don't have to be ashamed with me, I... _[sighs]_ I told you I'd just listen, I'm not forcing you to say anything...

**Jungkook:** I d-don't want you to think I'm keeping secrets from you or anything but... Hyung I'm so... You know, I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't know how to deal with them... I... You were far and you were so nice, even if I tried to forget about you, you still tried to speak with me and you were always so perfect I couldn't help it but... _[sighs]_ I think I should have blocked you or something, I couldn't accept my feelings, I really tried to push them away and- _[broken voice]_ I told Jackson hyung about it because I wanted someone who could help me with that and I asked him to keep secrets from you and his boyfriend and I hated myself for that, I still do... Actually no I asked for help for worse than that because... Well I feared I had lost Yugs forever after forcing him to sleep with me that night and I was terrified and I... _[...]_ Damn see, I'm the worst- So many mistakes...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I-... _[whispers]_ Oh my God, that's... Fuck I'm so sorry that's- Oh my God...

**Jungkook:** Tae... Why are so sorry?

**Taehyung:** That's... You and Yugyeom- Yugyeom should hate me, you should... I'm so stupid I didn't notice anything and you had to... Deal with all that by yourself and... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** No one hates you, that's irrational hyung... I'm the one who should be hated but look, everyone is so kind to me and I have the sweetest boyfriend I feel so blessed...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Yeah but... I never thought... You should've stopped talking to me back then but-but I'm really glad you didn't, I'm so happy you didn't and I'm feeling so selfish to say that...

**Jungkook:** Don't be, I feel even happier that I didn't, I... Just feel so happy that I couldn't forget you even if I tried and I'm so happy you came back and we had that bowling night and I just... Accepted the fact that you were too perfect and that loving you was something natural, I love you so much hyung.

**Taehyung:** I... I love you Jungkook, I just... I've hurt you so much I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner...

**Jungkook:** You didn't... It wasn't your fault hyung don't be sorry.

**Taehyung:** Yeah but... _[whispers]_ Yeah... _[sighs]_ Hey, is there... Anything else I should know?

**Jungkook:** Tae... Hum, well... No? After that I... Jackson hyung helped me and I went back home and you came back to Seoul and we started speaking again and I began to... Well, no nothing else you should know I mean... Don't really need to mention Taeyang, you already know about that.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Okay... _[...]_ Thank you for telling me all that baby, that... You know. I'm glad you had Jackson and... Jimin knew as well so...

**Jungkook:** _[surprised voice]_ He knew?!

**Taehyung:** Who? Jimin?

**Jungkook:** Yeah Jimin hyung! Damn I'm so sorry I... I... Oh my God no...

**Taehyung:** Hey, why are you freaking out? It's okay, we've talked... Well 'talked'... Whatever, it's okay now.

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ I'm... Sorry he... I... Oh my God just let me think a bit I'm... I just didn't want to... I don't know, create problems between you two and I know how Jimin hyung is and... I'm so sorry.

**Taehyung:** Baby, hey, it's fine, really, you didn't cause any problems, I just... I was upset and I was angry with myself so I kinda yelled at him and then I kinda cried a little and then everything got better you know? It's not the first time, he's my best friend it's normal. _[awkward laugh]_ But it's not your fault, it's just me being frustrated because I'm not here and I was just thinking about all of that but it's too late to think about it now so that's why I was upset, that's why I... Asked you? About it? Just to... You know, set things right now once and for all.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ I made you c-cry? And yell at Jimin hyung? I'm...

**Taehyung:** No, you didn't, I told you I was angry with myself cause it seems like everytime something happens I don't know about it and when I know it's too late and I feel useless, and I really needed to... Kinda, relieve the pressure. _[chuckles]_ Jiminie cries and yells at me too you know? It's nothing new. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry I made you in that position again hyung... I'm sorry I'm sorry-

**Taehyung:** Shhh, no stop that, it's okay, it's normal to talk about that kind of things, it's not a big deal, right?

**Jungkook:** Taehyung I... I didn't want you or Jimin hyung to feel bad or sad or anything I'm... You know I want to be the only one... Cause it was so hard, so... But now I'm- _[sobs]_ I'm so happy y- I'm sorry I'll just shut up now, I'm, hum- _[breaths]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie baby hey, please don't cry! It's okay now, it's over you have no reason to be sorry, I was stupid, and maybe you were a little stupid too but that's because you didn't know what to do, you know I love you, right? So, so much.

**Jungkook:** S-Sorry! I'm sorry I'm-... Sorry. I love you too. I'm sorry I'm making you worry… _[awkward laugh]_ I'm such a baby yeah...

**Taehyung:** Jungkook if you say that you're sorry one more time I'm gonna be upset, got it?

**Jungkook:** Ok-Okay I'm s-... _[pauses]_ You're too kind hyung.

**Taehyung:** Hey I... _[soft voice]_ About Yoongi, at the park, I didn't know, that must've been really weird... I'm happy you're okay with Yugyeom now, that's the most important. But since we're apparently confessing things right now, you know... Yoongi hyung, he actually broke up with me because of you? Well, not only because of that, also because of what I've already told you but, yeah, kinda because... I don't know, he knew somehow? _[chuckles]_ Bambam and Yoongi, both of them they never saw you and they were still able to notice before me, that's embarrassing, I really must be blind. I promise I'll try to never be blind again.

**Jungkook:** Oh okay... I didn't know I... I hope things are okay now between you and Yoongi hyung hum… Maybe it's weird to hope that your boyfriend and his ex are in good terms but I... Really hope you're in good terms...

**Taehyung:** Yes we are, don't worry really, and... Yeah it's weird to talk about this but, I never saw Yoongi the way I see you- Actually I never saw Yoongi differently than how I see him now, he's a friend and he's a really cool guy and he's kinda... I don't know, let's say he's my hyung in Seoul but nothing else, really. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[rushed voice]_ D-Don't worry I won't be jealous or something I... I get it that you had other relationships before and... I'm happy you have him at least out there.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I never said you were jealous, I know you're- _[...]_ Well, I hope you're not? I didn't really... Think about that.

**Jungkook:** Oh I... Hum I'm sorry I... Shit sorry I said ‘sorry’ that again but... Yeah I just... Hum I don't know how to say this but... Yeah. Yeah?

**Taehyung:** Yeah...? _[giggles]_ Yeah for me as well, just so you know. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah I love you Tae. Love you love you love y-

**Taehyung:** Oh my God, just how cute can you be? _[chuckles]_ I love you too baby, and I hope you know that you have no reason to be jealous, and I hope you know that you can trust me, too, right? I don't... I don't want you to think that you have to handle everything by yourself, I'm here for you okay? Well... Not, physically... But still, I'm here, kay?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I trust you, I mean I hope it's obvious that I do... I've never trusted someone that much and I'd tell you anything if it's not a bother for you. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** You'll never be a bother, really. Hey, can I ask you something...? It's probably gonna sound weird but maybe not, I don't know? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah please do so _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Next time you see Jiminie can you hug him for me? Or, more like, for us? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ Okay I will, I will, can I ask you something as well?

**Taehyung:** Sure, anything.

**Jungkook:** Can you... Sing something for me?

**Taehyung:** Oh- Y-Yeah sure... Wait let me think of something.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Thanks Tae.

**Taehyung:** Hum... _[...]_ Okay wait I found something. _[clears his throat]_ _[sings BTS - Butterfly]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Oh wow... That was w-wonderful...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, it's a beautiful song. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** It is beautiful... Thank you for singing it... I'm speechless haha.

**Taehyung:** Aww, shut up I'm blushing. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Damn I can't see you blush what a shame.

**Taehyung:** Ahh, guess you'll just have to do your best to make me blush next time I come back.

**Jungkook:** Hum... Let me think about things that could make you blush... Given the fact that you told me once that you hardly get embarrassed...

**Taehyung:** Hmm well I'm not going to help you here hehe.

**Jungkook:** Don't worry I have a few ideas already hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Is that so?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Yeah hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I'm counting on you then, don't disappoint me.

**Jungkook:** I won't, your whole body will blush.

**Taehyung:** I hope it won't be out of embarrassment then.

**Jungkook:** Well, it will be out of embarrassment... But not only.

**Taehyung:** Okay, I trust you... _[innocent voice]_ How do you plan to check that my whole body is blushing though?

**Jungkook:** I won't have to check, it will be part of my plan.

**Taehyung:** You sound confident, can't wait to see that.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I don't know if- _[yawns]_ Oh sorry, I don't know if you laughing is supposed to be reassuring or not. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Nhehehe you'll see... Hey Tae, you're tired I should let you rest, you work tomorrow morning right?

**Taehyung:** Yeaaah I do, it's gonna be so hard, I didn't slept much last night-... And last night was actually the night from two day ago, so I guess I didn't sleep much for the last two nights. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Why? Nightmares? Too tired? Sometimes when you're too tired, you can't sleep it happened to me bef- Oh shit, you told me you were thinking the past few days, was it because of me??

**Taehyung:** Well last night I was working and the night before I had the fight with Jiminie and when I tried to call him back Jackson told me he'd just fallen asleep... So I waited all night and called him in the morning cause I couldn't sleep, and then I slept for like, three hours before going to work. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh... Okay then now go to sleep Tae. You need to rest, we will talk tomorrow night... I'll hang up.

**Taehyung:** Sure, good luck for work tomorrow Jungkookie, sweet dreams!

**Jungkook:** Sleep well love. _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya soon <3
> 
> -pompom


	116. Sat, Mar 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~  
> It's been a while huh? We were supposed to post yesterday but I forgot *bad pomie* but if you guys are nice we'll try to post one tomorrow to make up for it (¬‿¬)  
> Enjoy this one! *hughug*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

Hey hyung! How are you? 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm paying a visit to your hyung, he says hi! It's been a long time since I last saw him 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait imma take a pic 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:22  
  
---|---  
  
awww handsome boys 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
say hi for me 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I will, he left for some other clients, Nams is getting late idk where he is 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway, how was ur day? 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
oh hes supposed to join u guys? who else is there? 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
my day was okay, nothing worth talking about yoongi came to eat at my place tonight tho, he just left, it was fun 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Just me and him, Yug couldn't come he said he has a date idk if its true or not 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah Nams is supposed to come since we're at his boyfriend's bar 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ohhh great did u get some rest yesterday? 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
haha u think yugyeom lied? 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
anyway ull tell me how things go with the happy couple 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
yesterday i fell asleep just after u called and woke up like 10 mins before i had to leave for work, it was a rush 

22:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk hes acting strange those days, maybe he is on his period 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe that’s a lot of sleep im happy u got to rest so much 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
poor kid 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
what about u, how was work? 

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Normal day at the office, nothing special to tell you, you know what it is to work 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well no maybe u dont know what it is to work in an amusement park but anyway 

22:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah I gave balloons to some girls, they liked my bunny costume, and we talked a bit before one of them wanted to go buy food cause she was hungry, the others agreed and they left running and laughing 

22:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

They were three and it kinda make me smile, never thought id see three women do that 

22:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I said girls? Was more women, they were like 20 I think 

22:28  
  
---|---  
  
haha thats funny 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
u must see all types of people here thats so cool 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
aaah now that i think about it that bunny costume is so perfect for u 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U think? Its hot in here and I look like a big kid 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
oh right must be hot 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
but its so cuuuuuute 

22:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It is, when i get rid of it at the end of the day i feel like im breathing again, its like a sauna or sex idk smth in between 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If u say so but im cuter than this thing 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
okay so u totally ruined the cute image of it thank u very much 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
and of course ur cuter 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
ur the cutest 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

“Jeon Jungkook mood killer, works only on weekends and mornings between 6 and 8, earns 123456789$ a day” 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Call me if u need me with this number: 69696969 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Yeah im ur baby of course im the cutest ) 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
hey u earn 123456789$ a day and u made me sell my apartment to subscribe to ur damn cop channel???? 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
im upset rn 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
ur not the cutest anymore 

22:33

|   
---|---  
  
ur a fraud 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont insult my damn cop channel, its VIP 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Very Important Platypus 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Only platypus boyfriends can subscribe to it 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But im sad im not cute anymore it was my only way to hit on u 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
yeah well ur channel is a fraud as well 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
u pay and u dont even get to see the end of the movie 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
i want my money back 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
(and no thats definitely not ur only way to hit on me, seems like ur hitting on me just when u say "hey hyung? how r u? i hope im not disturbing u during work?" ) 

22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so we doing this tonight? 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Right, I'll give ur money back if u send me a selfie 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Too easy stop lying) 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
alright give me a sec 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck u Kim Taehyung 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im gonna arrest u for insulting me 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
now now officer what r u gonna do? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

You tell me 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What was the last thing I told you I'd do? 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
u or cop kookie? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

As if they were two different persons 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
dunno, u tell me 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
i do remember so stuff but 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
never thought my innocent baby kookie would do that to a poor med student with glasses 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im full of surprises 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
so am i 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Great im still waiting for ur answer tho 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh Nams texted me he said he'll come soon but he wanted to buy smt for Jin hyung and he kinda hesitated but now he's coming 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So cute 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill tell ur bro that he wont be coming just to troll them 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
awww so cute 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
jinnie is gonna be so happy 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
about the present, not about being trolled 

22:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Poor Jin hyung he is so depressed he thinks Nams isnt coming 

22:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn I think I made a mistake he told me today was a special day for them 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nams gonna kill me 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg the minute Nams steps inside the bar im leaving 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
oooh ur so mean 

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
dont worry once he realizes its a surprises hes gonna go extra 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
why is it a special day tho? why r u gonna leave? 

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i am 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk maybe a birthday or smt, i dont care anyway, you dont need special days for ur special one 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im gonna leave bc maybe they wanna have some “couple” time and its getting very late and I work tomorrow so 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
awww "you dont need special days for ur special one" thats so cuuuuute 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
ur such a romantic 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
oh right, well maybe its better if u leave then indeed 

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its not being romantic its just loving the one u love right? 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait a minute 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay im back 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
what happened? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yugs called me 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing important tho 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
was he rly on a date then? 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk actually, he asked me if I was still at the bar, I told him that I was leaving soon and he said “oh okay, I'll pass by tomorrow night then” and he hung up 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk what he wanted but well its Yug so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

22:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hehe Nams is here 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I wanna see what he bought 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
oooh i wanna know too 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Woo Jin hyung is so cute he smiled like he's just seen an angel 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jin hyung is coming back to yell at me im leaving the bar 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We wont know what was the gift 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Unless u ask ur hyung 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
what?? 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
why is he yelling at u? 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
no wait u have to stay i wanna know whats the gift! 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Jungkook:** _[calling: My love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Cop Kookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey, what's going on? _[laughs]_

**Seokjin:** Your boyfriend is evil! You'll have to punish him for doing that!

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ Give me back my phone! _[louder]_ Yeah please punish me Taeh- AOUTCH Namjoon st-

**Seokjin:** I won't forgive him for that!

**Taehyung:** Wowowow, what's happening here guys? Hyung is that you? Are you guys drunk? Jinnie you're working you're not supposed to be drunk. _[giggles]_

**Seokjin:** I'm not drunk I'm upset, I thought Namjoonie forgot about me and I was so sad I-

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ You're exaggerating hyung... _[sighs]_

**Seokjin:** Jeon, stop acting like a kid.

**Namjoon:** Hey Jinnie calm down he-

**Jungkook:** I can't I'm a babyyyy~

**Taehyung:** Hyung why did you steal Kookie's phone? _[laughs]_ Also say hi to Namjoon hyung for me and tell Jungkookie he's only my baby, drunk or not drunk.

**Seokjin:** He was calling you, and I wanted to tell you that he made me upset cause you have to teach him how to respect his hyungs, that damn kid... _[soft voice]_ Taehyungie says hi to you Namjoonie and- _[low voice]_ He- _[surprised voice]_ OH MY GOD take back your phone Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** _[pauses]_ Hey Tae, it's your baby back hehe, Nams saved me.

**Taehyung:** Hey baby, so what did you do? How did Namjoon hyung save you? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hihi he gave Jin hyung the present and damn... It's a book. A pink book, what the fuck.

**Taehyung:** A book? Why is it so special?

**Jungkook:** I don't know but they are looking at each other with soft eyes I can't really ask or do anything it looks personal so I'll just… Leave. Yeah.

**Taehyung:** Oh. Well that's awkward. Hey why did you call me in the first place by the way?

**Jungkook:** Not that awkward, I've drawn you so I guess it’s more awkward... Oh yeah I called you right? Jin couldn't have found you in my contacts anyway, I changed your name. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Really? What's my name in your phone n- Wait, you drew me? Like, another drawing? For real?

**Jungkook:** I meant the drawing I gave you last time but yeah I'm drawing you again my love. _[chuckles]_ By the way that's your name on my phone now hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Ok now I really don't know if you're drunk or not cause I've never heard you say that before, I kinda don't want you to be drunk, are you drunk?

**Jungkook:** Okay, do I sound drunk to you love? I say that sometimes when we hang up, I'm sad you didn't notice before hyung... And I'm sad you associate me being honest with me being drunk. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah but never... I don't know, "my"? Feels different. _[giggles]_ I don't know, it's the first time it surprises me.

**Jungkook:** Okay my love, I'm not drunk tonight, I swore I wouldn’t drink again anyway.

**Taehyung:** Aaaaaah- _[whines]_ Stop I swear I'm rolling over my couch and hugging a pillow I look ridiculous right now stop saying that.

**Jungkook:** _[soft laugh]_ I look forward to the day I'll say it again and I'll see you looking ridiculous my love hihi. I like it when I say it, it sounds like you’re really mine.

**Taehyung:** Aah you're killing me... But I really am baby, just so you know. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You know what's killing me love? It's when you say "baby"... My weakness. _[sighs]_ I swear you're dangerous.

**Taehyung:** It's a little bit too soon for us to kill each other already don't you think? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** I swear you kill me everyday but I'm a vampire so it's okay, I just have to pay those 123456789$ to buy a new heart and I'm back again.

**Taehyung:** Aww, I don't mind selling my apartment again so you can live, it's worth it, more than you're fraud channel. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I'll give up on my channel so you won't have to sell your apartment don't worry hihi.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, you'll just start a new channel in my apartment, that should do it. _[...]_ Wait that's weird, forget I said that.

**Jungkook:** No no wait a minute it actually inspires me a lot. _[laughs]_ I'm kidding okay, I have my own little room anyway hihi.

**Taehyung:** What is that supposed to mean "I have my own little room"? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** It means why should I start a channel in your apartment when I have my own room? _[chuckles]_ But I’d love to start anything in yours obviously... _[suggestive voice]_ Anything hehe.

**Taehyung:** Hm. _[suggestive voice]_ I'd like to see you try baby.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah you're right I can't come to Seoul anyway so it will never happen haha.

**Taehyung:** Well, you could. _[...]_ I mean, you know, physically speaking, it's a possibility, I'm not saying that you will or anything just... Well. You could. Y'know.

**Jungkook:** _[lower voice]_ You'd want me to come?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Is it weird?

**Jungkook:** No! No of course n- _[...]_ I thought I was the weird one wanting to come to see you. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** No you're not! I mean, I thought it was... I don't know, soon maybe? To talk about that? I mean, I've never been to your place either so... Honestly I don't know, seems like we're doing everything backwards anyway. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh you were talking about that... Okay sorry I just have zero experience in this field so I don't know the rules, I… I just do what I want to do. _[awkward laugh]_ Is it weird?

**Taehyung:** Huh?? What field are you talking about? Cause... I didn't mean anything... Permanent, you know? I was just talking about the regular stuff. But no it's good to do what you want to do, it's nicer, we don't need to set rules... I mean we've seen each other like, what, four times? Five? That should be weird already but it doesn't even seem weird to me now. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** No I was just talking about seeing your place, not something as big as moving in together or anything haha I'm not that stupid. _[laughs]_ _[sound of a door opening]_ Yeay I'm home! But yeah anyway, we are weird, nothing new haha.

**Taehyung:** Oh I didn't even realize you were coming back home. _[giggles]_ But yeah obviously I wasn't talking about that and you weren't talking about that so. But if you wanna come to Seoul someday, you can, I mean... Yeah, you can. Maybe not right now cause I'm busy but, I don't know, someday?

**Jungkook:** Oh okay yeah I'd... Yeah if someday I can come yeah, th-thanks?

**Taehyung:** You've been to Seoul before?

**Jungkook:** A few times yeah... But it was for different reasons... Last time I came to visit Yug's family it was nice, even if it was for a short time.

**Taehyung:** Oh okay, well we'll try to do stuff you didn't try before then. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Well... _[whispers]_ I never tried to... You know, walk around holding hands with my love in the strees of Seoul.

**Taehyung:** Awww, Jungkookie... We'll do that then, promise.

**Jungkook:** Great! _[chuckles]_ Ahh... _[sighs]_ It would be so cool...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, it would... Hey, you'll come right? Like, in the summer, how does that sound? When both our exams are over?

**Jungkook:** I... hum- _[...]_ Y-Yeah I'll try to.

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay. _[...]_ But you don't have to, I'm just suggesting you know, if you don't want to it's okay. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hey of course I want to Tae! What makes you think I wouldn't want to?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, you sounded a little hesitant... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry it's because it surprised me a bit. _[laughs]_ But I really want to I swear.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I get it, that's why I say you don't have you, I'm just saying that you can, then we'll see. _[soft laugh]_ So you home now?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I threw my stuff around and just crashed on my couch ahhhhh- _[sighs]_ My bed must be so warm... You told me you ate dinner with Yoongi hyung right?

**Taehyung:** Yes I did haha. And hey, if you like your bed better just go to bed baby, if you don't you'll be unable to stand up from your couch, I'm talking from experience...

**Jungkook:** What? No I'll just lay down a bit and we'll talk and I'll sleep when you go to sleep I don't have anything special to do anyway, and I want to hear your voice, if you don't mind of course.

**Taehyung:** No I don't mind, I'm on my couch as well anyway. _[chuckles]_ So what do you want to talk about Kookie?

**Jungkook:** Good... Well, hum I don't know, you want to talk about something in particular?

**Taehyung:** Hmmm... _[cheering voice]_ I don't know, tell me something about you that I don't know. Like, when you were a kid or... Or not, as you wish.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Okay hum lemme think... Well when I was a kid, I don't know, probably when I was 13 or 14 or something I played basketball, like _a lot_ and I wanted to become a professional basketball player. _[laughs]_ But then I stopped because it didn't match my schedule in highschool, but I still buy basketball shirts cause they are so cool and I want people to play with me but I don't have enough friends for that... Well now I have but hum… No Jimin hyung is too short for that. _[laughs]_ Please don't tell him I said that.

**Taehyung:** Haha, don't worry I won't tell him. _[laughs]_ But that's great, basketball is fun, it's kinda really different from dance though. It's sad you had to stop, I'm sure you would've been a great basketball player. _[...]_ But you probably would've had to leave Korea and you would be in the US now and we wouldn't know each other now. _[giggles]_ Unless you'd became friends with Mark hyung and maybe it would've worked but America is big, that sounds unlikely.

**Jungkook:** I was too bad at it anyway, professionals start earlier than that. _[laughs]_ But what is the link with Mark hyung?

**Taehyung:** Noooo I'm sure you're talented, you're talented in everything you do! _[...]_ Huh, Mark? Oh he's American. _[chuckles]_ I mean, his name is Mark, that's not very Korean haha, but well, actually his parents are Taiwanese, but he was born in the US I think, and he moved to Korea for his studies so... International, y'know.

**Jungkook:** Oh that's amazing! He knows english? I suck at english _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, of course he speaks English, he told me his Korean was actually kinda terrible in the beginning haha, but he speaks very well now I think... He's helping me with English as well cause I suck too. _[laughs]_ And since Seoul is huge and kinda the capital, we need to speak English sometimes... And Chinese as well, both are so difficult. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Wow that's so cool you can speak English and... Chinese?! _Wow_ amazing! Tell me something in Chinese hyung!

**Taehyung:** Aaah but they're both such difficult languages... _[sighs]_ Want me to say something in Chinese? _[giggles]_ Hmm... I could say 'I love you' in Chinese but that's so cliché haha... _Wǒ xiǎng nǐ_.

**Jungkook:** Wow that's awesome, it's so cool, what does that mean? Did you say like "my name is…"?

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ That would be "wǒ jiào Taehyung"... _[soft voice]_ No it means "I miss you".

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Well, I _what you said in Chinese_ too Tae

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ You're so cute... I'll teach you if you want. _[...]_ Well I don't know thaaat much but it's funny to learn, it's more interesting than English.

**Jungkook:** Yeah, teach me! Can I ask you something?

**Taehyung:** _[surprised]_ S-Sure, what is it?

**Jungkook:** Okay can you say "my love" in Chinese? _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Hum, I... I don't know how to say that baby, it's not like I asked Mark to teach me that. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Oh I'm so sad... But yeah you're right it would have been awkward and if I can ask you that, it's only because you're the one I'm talking about. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah that would be awkward. _[small laugh]_ Plus I like it better when you say it.

**Jungkook:** Yeah and I like it better when I'm the one saying it to you hihi.

**Taehyung:** I'm glad you like saying it. _[chuckles]_ Still on your couch baby? You're not too tired?

**Jungkook:** I never feel tired or I forget about it anyway when we call each other hyung, and you? Am I keeping you from resting?

**Taehyung:** No, no you're not I'm fine, I start a bit later than usual tomorrow, just... You worked all day and you were out and all, you shouldn't forget it if you're tired. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[childish voice]_ Hehe if you love me you'll let me do what I want to do right? _[soft voice]_ And I love hearing you voice love.

**Taehyung:** You think that because I love you I should let you do whatever you want to do? I think I should try to do what's good for you, that's what you do when you care about someone, don't you think...? _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** You're too kind. _[whispers]_ But I would be reaaally happy if you let me do what I want when it implies you Tae.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, depends, maybe I could let you do whatever you want with me.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Wasn't thinking about that hehe. I just thought I could... I don't know hug you without asking... Things like that.

**Taehyung:** Yeah of course you can do that, I thought that'd be obvious.

**Jungkook:** Oh really? _[kind voice]_ Then... Can I do something else?

**Taehyung:** I'm probably gonna say yes but you can ask anyway.

**Jungkook:** Can you s-... Sit between my legs so I can rest my chin on your head?

**Taehyung:** Aww- _[teasing voice]_ Why cause you're upset that I'm taller than you?

**Jungkook:** Nooo~ _[giggles]_ It's because I... Hum... Love your smell and I suppose your hair smells nice too... _Okay that’s strange I’m sorry hyung-_

**Taehyung:** Noooooo stop you're doing it again and I'm ridiculous again. _[laughs]_ I cannot believe that you're so cute, one person can't be so cute it's impossible.

**Jungkook:** Wh... What is th-that cute?! I just... Is that ridiculous? Am I acting like a kid?

**Taehyung:** No! No you're not, it's just, you know, what you say... Everything you say, it's just so sweet. _[happy sigh]_

**Jungkook:** Y-... I- _[...]_ It's because I can't help it, you're adorable Tae I... I've never f- _[sighs]_ You're so perfect I swear.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ You've never what Jungkookie...?

**Jungkook:** I've never... _[whispers]_ Wanted someone so bad or thought about tou- th- Hum someone like that. _[...]_ Sorry if it sounds strange... Must be the distance.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, must be the distance but I-... _[lower voice]_ It doesn't sound strange to me, I kinda... Feel the same...? I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you, it's almost physical and... Yeah the distance doesn't help. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** You... _[whispers]_ Really?!

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Really what?

**Jungkook:** What you said. Like am I really the first one you... _[soft voice]_ Care about that much?

**Taehyung:** It's not... I don't know, I'm not gonna lie, I care a lot about my hyung and I care a lot about Jiminie, but it's more like... I care about them as in I want to be there for them whenever they need me, you know? But you, it's... _[smaller voice]_ I don't know I just want to hold you close and never let anything happen to you.

**Jungkook:** You... _[...]_ Can I... ? Oh you have no idea how much this makes me smile hyung. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Really? _[small laugh]_ Can you what...?

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah! I've... Well honestly it's hard for me to believe that... Someone like you... I mean, I'm surprised I managed to go out with you just... Sorry but I really want to believe what you're saying... C-Can I?

**Taehyung:** Can you...? _[surprised]_ Can you believe what I'm saying? Is that what you're asking??

**Jungkook:** M-Mayb-... Okay sorry I... _[...]_ Yes... Yes?

**Taehyung:** You don't sound so sure. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I... Yeah well... Please tell me I can believe you but don't get upset because I know you told me I should believe you but I can't help being scared sometimes cause you're too perfect and I love you so much and I don't want you to hate me and I'm speaking too much and I'm sorry my God-

**Taehyung:** Hey, baby... _[giggles]_ Seriously, you're adorable and I get that you're insecure, you don't have to be sorry for that, I'll never ever hate you, right? You know that? And I'll tell you again and again that you can believe me until you can believe it yourself, okay? I don't care how long it takes, I don't care if it lasts forever, okay?

**Jungkook:** But don't you find it annoying that I lack so much... Confidence?

**Taehyung:** Honestly? It gives me an excuse to tell you how amazing you are and I love saying it. _[chuckles]_ Not that I need an excuse I mean, you're amazing, that's all, it doesn't need a reason to be said out loud.

**Jungkook:** Hyung you... _[...]_ Oh my God you're so unfair who's gonna hug me now I want to hold you so bad _[soft laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Ooh I'm so sorry baby, I swear I'm trying real hard to hug you telepathically okay? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I swear I won't let you go when you'll be back Tae. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** That makes two of us then eheh. But you'll probably have to let Jiminie hug me a few times, I'm warning you.

**Jungkook:** Yeah I know. _[giggles]_ You're so lovely everyone loves you I get it. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah maybe but I'm only yours. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Gahhh stop being like that Tae I'm losing my brain hihi.

**Taehyung:** Noooo~ _[childish voice]_ I won't stop unless you make me.

**Jungkook:** _[serious voice]_ Stop it my love or I'll... I don't know what I'd do to you anyway. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** You won't find a threat that's good enough for me to stop telling how wonderful and beautiful and perfect you are. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Why are you so romantic that's unfair Tae _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** It's not romantic, it's true!

**Jungkook:** Stop being too nice my heart can't handle it Tae!! _[laughs a little]_

**Taehyung:** But I'll just kiss your chest so your heart can heal then!

**Jungkook:** Owwww my God. _[big sigh]_ Damn Tae that's... So cute I'm- _[sound of something falling]_ _Ouch fuck-_ _[laughs]_ See, you made me fall I should be more careful when I'm rolling on my couch.

**Taehyung:** For real?? _[laughs]_ I'm sorry, you're not hurt right? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** How could I be hurt from falling like that?! _[giggles]_ You're making my heart clench harder when you're acting so sweet you know that?

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry. _[chuckles]_ You're still on your couch then? Don't wanna go to bed yet baby?

**Jungkook:** How can I want to go to bed when I can speak with my boyfriend insead? _[sighs]_ Life is a bitch.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I know... But you know, life made me meet you so maybe it's not so much of a bitch? _[small laugh]_ I just don't want you to be tired for work tomorrow...

**Jungkook:** Okay I get it hyung, if we don't stop now we will never so... Okay I'll go to bed but you have to tell me something before that.

**Taehyung:** Do I? What do I have to tell you Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Call me baby one more time please Tae

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Sure, anything for you baby... Go to bed now, I should probably go to, we're so not reasonable... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hihihi thanks Tae, I'll let you sleep now hyung... Sleep well my love.

**Taehyung:** Sweet dreams Jungkookie, I love you... I'm telepathically kissing your forehead goodnight, kay?

**Jungkook:** Wait wait! I'll put my phone on my forehead, try again Tae, kiss me now. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh my God you're not...? _[...]_ Okay. _[kiss sound]_ _[...]_ How was that?

**Jungkook:** Ehehehehehe I lied I may have put it on my lips instead, and it was cold, it was better when you did it for real... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Wha- _[teasing voice]_ You mischievous baby, go to bed now, don't make me take a plane to Busan to kiss you myself!

**Jungkook:** Oh really cause you think I don't want you to kiss me?! Then I'll kiss my pillow instead, my pillow isn't in fucking Seoul _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, your pillow is so lucky though... _[sighs]_ All of that because of fucking Seoul's fault...

**Jungkook:** Not that much, my pillow doesn't have your voice or your hands hum.

**Taehyung:** Yeah but it can fall asleep and wake up next to you.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Yeah but it can't tell me that it loves me and it can't look at me the way you do it and it can't make me happy the way you do it just by saying "hey there".

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Shhhh stop talking now or we'll never go to sleep... I'm hanging up okay? Talk to you soon right?

**Jungkook:** Oh okay! I love you Tae, we’ll talk tomorrow. _[kiss sound]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Good night baby. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A BUNCH OF DISGUSTING LOVE BIRDS WHAT IS TH-  
> I swear I didn't remember they were so disgustingly cute while I was backreading wtf just get a room and get married plz.
> 
> OH and a loooong time ago - because yes we wrote this chapter a long time ago - we showed a small sentence from the chapter to a few people and our official iM_gOd fanartist Blueblue drew this according to Jungkook's request eheh THAT'S GORGEOUS I LOVE- <https://twitter.com/bleu_capsicum/status/889443638601818112>
> 
> -pompom


	117. Sun, Mar 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people~  
> Here's a new chapter cause I said it would be there yesterday but well... It's a bit late eheh. Anyway for those who wonder why this fic is so long (makes me laugh hihi), you just need to know that technically, the fic ends when Tae moves back to Busan, right? ;) I'll let you think about that, it will be your homework for the next chapter.  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Imma add a warning for /!\ incoming hot selca /!\  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:14

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day baby? 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung! 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How are u? 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

My day was fine I suppose, i slept on the bus tho, maybe i was tired or smt 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But anyway im just arrived at Yug's right now 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U? What r u doin? 

21:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


21:36  
  
---|---  
  
okay just how many beanies do u have?? 

21:40

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:40

|   
---|---  
  
and how do they all look so perfect on u??? 

21:40

|   
---|---  
  
anyway im home rn, nothing interesting to say haha 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
i was tired too so i ordered sushi 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
im still waiting for them 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
say hi to yug for me 

21:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk it's not my beanie it's Yug's this one 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah I have many of them, i like them and they like me too it's perfect 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Great! Sushi enjoy ur meal 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He says 'hi thanks' 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
im scared, beanies might love u almost as much as me i feel threatened 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks what r u boys up to? 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont worry I might love them but not as much as i love u hyung 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We're gonna play Mario 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So original hehe 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats great fighting baby, ud better win! 

21:43

|   
---|---  
  
(also awwwwww ) 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah of course i wanna, i still wanna make him talk u know 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Remember what i told u about him yesterday? 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He's acting like i forgot about it 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But i never forget and ill make him lose a bet and force him to speak 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(I love you ) 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
oh u think hes hiding something from u? 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
what do u plan to do to make him talk? 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
(i love you too baby ) 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe, maybe not idk we'll see 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk winning games or smt, ill update u on that later 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Liar you adore me ) 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
okay, ull tell me how things go 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go for a sec, my sushi r here 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
(honey i worship u ) 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i swear i dont understand why im losing 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wtf fate is a bitch, i wanna win for real for once and for a REAL PURPOSE 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Shit 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Awwwwww darling ) 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
yeah fate is a bitch 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
can u believe yoongi waited in front of my door to intercept my sushi??? 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
i knocked on his door and he was like 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
'hey u dont want me to steal ur sushi u shouldnt be so loud, im just on the other side of the wall' 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
and he fucking smirked 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
but then we shared so it was fine 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
but sTILL 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
hes stealing my job i dont like that 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
anyway fighting baby, i believe in u 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He said u were loud? 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Why?! 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
hmm i just talk out loud and the walls r kinda thin? 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
why u freaking out? 

22:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay right 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not i just cannot focus on everything and u being loud and Yug winning its too much information for my poor tired brain 

22:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hyung i suspect him to cheat i mean usually he sucks so much at everything and im a fucking genious 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Why am i losing?! 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fuck 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
maybe ur distracted 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
or tired 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe he found a super technique on the internet he didnt tell u about 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
u hate to loose that much? 

22:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no im not distracted! Its not like we were sexting or talking about cops and glasses u know! 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hate losing when i have a good purpose to win 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean i dont mind loosing 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But i wanna win cause i know he has smth to say 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
maybe u dont need to win for him to talk to u? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
also how do u know sexting would distract u? we havent tried that yet 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No. Too easy i like it when its hard 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

"Yet" 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
ok i dont know whats the answer to what here 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

FUCK YEAH I WON 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
YAY IM PROUD OF U 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thanks luv 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay ill ask him now 

22:52  
  
---|---  
  
im happy for u 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
i think? 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay that was strange 

23:11  
  
---|---  
  
how so? 

23:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay i asked him u know 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he wasnt surprised he said he knew i would ask him that the second i came in 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He said he was okay but didnt want to share it with me and i was like "dude didnt u want to talk about that yesterday?" 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he said he only wanted to drink anyway and i acted like i didnt care so much cause i couldnt force him and he said he was okay but 

23:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not. I wanna know, im so frustrated 

23:13  
  
---|---  
  
ur so cute baby 

23:13

|   
---|---  
  
maybe give him some time? 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
hell talk to u eventually 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
i know its frustrating but yeah, u cant force him to talk 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well maybe he'll trust me enough to talk to me in 20 years 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

If we're still friends 

23:14  
  
---|---  
  
maybe its not that he doesnt trust u, maybe its just that he rly doesnt want to talk about it yknow? 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
cuz its difficult? 

23:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

nothing is that difficult to talk about, i really dont understand why he doesnt want to speak to me im supposed to be his friend 

23:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway ill stop bothering u with that 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Plus we're gonna eat smth too 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay have fun then! 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
dont be mad at him baby, hell talk to u 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
just give him some time kay? 

23:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur so positive, always 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So cute 

23:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey I'll call u tomorrow okay? 

23:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Do u work? 

23:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Morning or afternoon? 

23:17  
  
---|---  
  
i should leave the hospital around 6 tomorrow, nice day 

23:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

23:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay ill call u then around 8 okay? 

23:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Now i gotta go Tae sorry 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
hey dont apologize, go eat with ur friend!! 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
but sure, tomorrow 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
good night baby 

23:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good night darling 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love u 

23:18  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya~
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: DID WE TALK ABOUT IRL TAES NEW HAIR?  
> CAUSE DAMN HE LOOKS FINE AF??  
> ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
> Okay bye for real now ily.


	118. Mon, Mar 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being a bit late, here is the chap pomie coded for you, we hope you'll like it! <3 see you soon ~
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

Okay i know im a bit early 

17:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But damn hours r too long today 

17:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And sorry if im disturbing u during work or smth 

17:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


17:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn i look like a kid here 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

A real one 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
hey sorry im late!! 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
got held a bit longer than i was supposed to 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day? was it that boring? 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
also omg can u plz stop being so beautiful? 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
like 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
wow i love u with messy hair 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
and when u do the thing with ur nose 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
well i love u all the time 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
but wow 

18:53

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

18:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

noo ur not late dont say that u told me u worked until 6 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How was ur day hyung? 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Mine was okay, just long cause i really felt like i wanted to talk to u since we didnt talk very much yesterday 

19:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But it was a normal day actually 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hihi ur so cute im not that beautiful tho 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And I love u too Tae 

19:17  
  
---|---  
  
hum my day was kinda tiring but its fine its over now 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
and yes ur are 

19:17

|   
---|---  
  
i rarely see ur forehead so... 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
ur messy hair is smth 

19:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh now we talk about my forehead? 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow didnt think ud like my hair that much but thanks 

19:18  
  
---|---  
  
u sound surprised 

19:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah of course i am 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

First time u say that 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Didnt think ud like it 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey tell me when ur home okay? So i can call u 

19:19  
  
---|---  
  
rly? its the first time i say i like ur hair??? 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
now im surprised 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
im still waiting for the subway rn 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
the station is soooo full of people its suffocating 

19:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No not my hair but my messy hair or idk i mean u seem to like everything but i cant rly understand why 

19:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey fighting hyung ull be home soon 

19:21  
  
---|---  
  
hey no i remember someday u sent a pic of u in the morning and u had messy hair too and u looked so squishy 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
messy hair is cute 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
also u still havent been able to prove me that u have any kind of flaws so yeah so for now i like everything 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
except ur 123456789$ fraud channel 

19:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Omg ur so killing me thats so cute dont worry ill try not to show u my flaws so i will keep u just for me 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
oh no plz dont hide them im sure ill love them as well 

19:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Idk im afraid u might not 

19:22  
  
---|---  
  
im sure i will 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U told me u didnt like my channel already 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
yes well it cuts the movies at their climax not my fault, its a frustrating channel 

19:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah hum im sorry i understand 

19:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But i can offer a less frustrating channel to u 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its free anyway 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
oh can u? 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
if its free im not gonna say no 

19:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Mornings: dancing, afternoons: singing, night: subscribe to our channel+ to watch 

19:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Of course im the one singing and dancing 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
kim taehyung subscribed to ur channel 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
also im uspet, u do realize that im mostly at work on mornings and afternoons?? 

19:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

If u pay for the night shows you'll have access to replay and other things 

19:25  
  
---|---  
  
ur so greedy, im ur boyfriend i should have a discount 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay ull have it for free then 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
yeaaaaay~ 

19:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Wanna know what u can see? 

19:26  
  
---|---  
  
wanna tell me? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U can watch the things u couldnt see during the day 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But u have also a boyfriend bonus 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
whats a boyfriend bonus? 

19:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Full stripping just for u 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
oh reaaaaaally? 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
now im sad im not here in person to see that 

19:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its a tv channel hyung 

19:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(vids) 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
still 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
vids are frustrating 

19:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Strip teasing is supposed to be frustrating hyung 

19:29  
  
---|---  
  
yeaaaaah but its called teasing for a reason i mean 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
technically teasing has a purpose 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

19:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah the purpose to tease u 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

What else r u talking about Tae? 

19:30  
  
---|---  
  
u cant tease and just leave 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
thats not okay 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
my sanity wont handle it 

19:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Rly? 

19:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Then what can we do to make u sane again? 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
dont tease when im not within hands reach 

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats not teasing 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U seem to be not that patient 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sounds fun to tease u for real 

19:32  
  
---|---  
  
what do u mean 'for real'? 

19:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well when we r together 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

In the same place i mean 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Like when i can touch u 

19:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And not pretend it 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cause its better when i can 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Obviously 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
obviously 

19:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah 

19:34  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
i should be home in 5 if u still wanna call me? 

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Jungkook:** _[calling : My love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Cop Kookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey there!

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae how are you?

**Taehyung:** 'm good, a little tired... _[small laugh]_ What about you baby, how was your day?

**Jungkook:** Ow hyung... _[sighs]_ I'm frustrated I can't do anything about it. _[giggles]_ Mine was okay, told you I was just waiting to hear your voice actually so now, my day is good. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** I'm glad I can make your day better. _[giggles]_ You didn't have any classes?

**Jungkook:** Of course you can Tae you're my beloved boyfriend, you always make my days better. _[chuckles]_ Yeah I did, but we just worked on our projects.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? _[cheering voice]_ Hey tell me about it, I'm so curious about what you do at uni.

**Jungkook:** Well, we started to mix our ideas for that "death themed" project I told you about and well, we thought about doing a human figure thing, we don't know what material we will use, and we want it to represent death... It will be creepy, but I like it, sounds fun.

**Taehyung:** Ooh yeah that sounds interesting. Kinda like the Da Vinci drawings? How many are you on your group?

**Jungkook:** No not like that... It won't be a drawing, it will be _something_ , like a human sized object maybe. We are 6, with Yugs and other people you don't know but it's cool people.

**Taehyung:** Oh sounds creepy. I hope you guys won't ask Yugyeom to keep the thing in his apartment at night. _[chuckles]_ But I shouldn't laugh at him I'm not better haha.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah it's so fun to see him act like he isn't affected but I could see in his eyes that he found it a little scary... But don't worry I'll protect him from creepy human things watching him during his sleep hehe.

**Taehyung:** I'm counting on you, take care of this poor kid. _[laughs]_ What were you doing before I called by the way?

**Jungkook:** I am home, drawing, doing the only thing I can do actually. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** I'm sad I didn't get to see you draw last time I was here. What are you drawing?

**Jungkook:** Wait I'll put my phone on my desk and put it on speaker. _[...]_ _[background noises]_ Okay you hear me? I'm drawing you actually. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yes I hear you baby. _[chuckles]_ Wooow you're drawing me? How?

**Jungkook:** By using my pencil hyung. _[...]_ _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Ha. Ha. Very funny you smartass. _[...]_ I mean how am I in the drawing?

**Jungkook:** Well, I hope you'll be beautiful, that's how I want to draw you.

**Taehyung:** Good luck with that. _[giggles]_ That doesn't really help though. Aaah I'm so curious now!

**Jungkook:** Yeah wish me good luck, it's really hard to make you look as beautiful as you really are Tae... Well no, actually it's impossible, you're just too much.

**Taehyung:** Oh, hum.... Thank you? And, sorry? Maybe? _[giggles]_ I don't really know what to say...

**Jungkook:** No no you don't have to be sorry Tae! _[laughs]_ You know... When I want to picture the thing I want to draw in my head I... Close my eyes and try to remember memories or things helping me to have an image or something... But... Well for you I don't need to it's strange... I don't know how to explain... I've barely seen you but I feel like I... _[...]_ Hum I don't know.

**Taehyung:** I can't really help here, I'm not in your head... _[soft laugh]_ You mean you... I don't know, you don't have to close your eyes?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ When I do I see you when... Well I prefer not to close my eyes I think? Or maybe I know you too well? Wait... Hum. No it's because I'm always trying to draw you, so it became a reflex... Yeah something like that, I probably won't finish my drawing cause I'll find it too ugly I think... Like all th- Shit oh my God tell me when I'm talking too much Tae. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey, you're not! _[giggles]_ I like to hear you talk, you have a soothing voice. Though it's even better when you finish your sentences you know that? _[chuckles]_ Like... What's with "like all the...?"?

**Jungkook:** I meant "like all the time" hyung… Hey Tae _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Tell me more about you, anything.

**Taehyung:** More about... Me? Hum... I don't know, what could I tell you about me...? _[...]_ Like, now or in the past?

**Jungkook:** Tell me what you did during your high school years for example hyung.

**Taehyung:** Hum... I was not a big fan of high school to be honest, but okay, what did I do...? _[...]_ I was in, like, the theater club? That was fun, and... I didn't exactly know what I was gonna do with my life back then so I was kinda starting to think that maybe I could do something like... Dramatic arts, acting or stuff like that? I tried to convince Jiminie to join with me but he was waaaaay too shy, no way he could do that. But it was nice, we organized like, plays, reenacted scenes from dramas but in a less cliché way, things like that... Also that's how I met my "high school girlfriend" let's say, she was sweet, but she was such a bad actress. _[chuckles]_ That was great, but now that I think about it I don't think I would've been able to do that like, as a job.

**Jungkook:** Oh so you can act... That's interesting... What makes you think you couldn't have made it your job?

**Taehyung:** I like acting for fun, I don't think I would appreciate to... Not be able to do what I want to do with my character? Maybe if it was a real passion I would've tried but it's more of a hobby, I couldn't have spent my whole life doing that.

**Jungkook:** Oh right I get it... You don't want to be restricted by... How your character is supposed to act and just... Not be yourself?

**Taehyung:** I don't mind not being myself, the whole point of acting is that you can be... Not yourself actually. _[laughs]_ I like being not myself. But when there's a character and you see it from a particular point of view and you're being told that 'no, you can't do it that way', it just ruins all the pleasure y'know?

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Right okay so in fact you have your own vision of your character, I... Well you know it's not a problem, you just have to work with people with the same mentality as you. _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Okay sorry if I may sound distant but I'm trying to... Grrr, anyway. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hey you okay there? _[chuckles]_ Anyway yeah, I don't know, I love my job so, don't really want to change haha.

**Jungkook:** I'm not saying you have to change your job here. _[laughs]_ I'm just suggesting that maybe you could have done it. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah maybe... I don't know, that was high school so stuff happened and now here I am. _[small laugh]_ What were you getting upset about?

**Jungkook:** Oh okay. _[...]_ What me? Upset? Like now? Well so... _[...]_ You're... You never tried to draw yourself right? _[laughs]_ It's really difficult. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hum, no I haven't tried to draw myself but it would probably look like... I don't know, a box with a circle as my head you know? Don't get upset over drawing me baby, I kinda feel guilty now... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** It's your lips... I mean no the most difficult is your eyes obviously but I must be tired because I'm... I don't know, something is just not right at all, I'm trying but not getting what I want.

**Taehyung:** Is there anything I can do to help? _[chuckles]_ I don't know, send a pic or something?

**Jungkook:** N... _[...]_ No don't help me, it's my fault, I just... Well, it's your lips so, of course I get distracted.

**Taehyung:** Want me to keep talking?

**Jungkook:** Yeah talk please hyung.

**Taehyung:** Okay so you're struggling with my lips, what could I tell you... _[...]_ Want me to tell you how about how my lips feel when they're trailing down your neck? I'm sad I never tried that but I have a pretty vivid imagination.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung that's not funny I... I'm... I'm trying to draw you seriously here... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ How about my lips when I kiss you just under your ear?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung I'm... _[sighs]_ That's too hot.

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ It's not, I'm just... Y'know... Leaving tiny kisses down your jawline till I can reach your cheek, that's just sweet...

**Jungkook:** _[clears his throat]_ I'm... Can you just... I'll tell you more about me what do you think? _[rushed voice]_ I'm not trying to avoid the subject obviously there is no subject to avoid here I just... Trying to make me picture that is not a good idea Tae.

**Taehyung:** Oh. _[...]_ Sorry I won't do that again... Hum, sure tell me more about you baby, I'm never gonna say no to that.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[pauses]_ Hum well I... _[sighs]_ Okay I... I... Didn't think you'd agree so I don't know what to say. _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** Well... Yeah I agreed cause you said it wasn't a good idea...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ What?! I don't get it.

**Taehyung:** You said it wasn't a good idea for you to picture that, I'm sad now, I could go on all night and tell you the whole story of how my lips could meet your skin.

**Jungkook:** Okay. Now I'm sad we're not at the same place... That's why I think it's a bad idea to talk about it, I... I could go on all night with cop Kookie I wouldn't care but don't touch my neck it's oversensitive... I can't... Too much.

**Taehyung:** Really? _[whispers]_ Is it really so sensitive that I can't even kiss it baby?

**Jungkook:** You can, I just can't imagine what I'd look like after that...

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Want me to help you imagine it?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung I'd... Seriously. _[sighs]_ It's not like you'd listen if I told you no anyway...

**Taehyung:** Heeeey don't be upset. _[chuckles]_ Ok let's try this, you're drawing right now aren't you? So I guess you're like, sitting at your desk or something?

**Jungkook:** Well I was supposed to, yes. But now I'm just sitting, my arms crossed and waiting for you to kill me for real you know. _[sighs]_ What a boyfriend I swear.

**Taehyung:** Okay well you're pouting then. That's good, I like when you're pouting. If I was here I would sneak up behind you and put my chin on your shoulder and hook my arms around your waist and just stare at you. _[lower voice]_ But you being pouty Kookie you wouldn't move so I'd just have to move back a little so I can kiss the back of your neck, the spot with the shortest hair and whisper "Don't mind me baby just finish your drawing" against your skin.

**Jungkook:** How do you think I could focus on my drawing when you're kissing me? And... Kissing me there. _[sighs]_ But that's so sweet hyung I'm... Smiling like an idiot cause it sounds so domestic. _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** Hum you can practice on your concentration skills while I'm not here for real, so you'll still be able to focus when I do it, right? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Excuse me for that but... I do think seeing you for real impacts me in a different way, I can't practice it hyung.

**Taehyung:** Aww... So I won't be able to do that? _[sighs]_ What if I just put my head on your shoulder so I can watch you draw? I can do that, that's not too much? You're left handed right? Can I have your right shoulder?

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ I never told you I was left handed hyung... Right?

**Taehyung:** Hum, no but we went bowling together remember? _[chuckles]_ And you hold your chopsticks on the left as well, dunno that's kinda uncommon so yeah I just noticed. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Yeah right I didn't think you would notice I'm... Surprised but yeah I'm left handed... _[...]_ You know they say it's bad luck to be left handed... In some places I mean.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You're the best bad luck that ever happened to me Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Taehyung you're so sweet...

**Taehyung:** It's good if you're left handed and I'm right handed then we can keep doing random stuff while holding hands. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ We'd be cooking? I can't cook hyung, you've got to teach me...

**Taehyung:** How do you survive if you can't cook? Do you order stuff all the time too? _[chuckles]_ But yeah I'll teach you if you want, cooking is fun.

**Jungkook:** Convenience food half of the time, the other half I'm too lazy to eat. _[giggles]_ But I really want to taste your food hihi, sounds so cliché. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Awww, poor student who's too lazy to eat. _[chuckles]_ I feel you, I'm the same haha. I'll cook you something next time I'm here, kay?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay I'll wait for it then Tae.

**Taehyung:** Hey what do you like to eat by the way? Like... I don't know what's your favorite type of food or anything. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I eat everything I think? I don't have the... The luxury to have a _type_ of food. _[giggles]_ But good food is good...

**Taehyung:** Yeah sure but like... Don't you have a favorite favourite one? Like... I mean I know I die everytime I eat japchae y'know? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Oh right! Well hum... I really love dakgangjeong but you know I'd love anything if you cook it I swear.

**Taehyung:** Ooh I don't why but it doesn't surprise me haha. My hyung loves that as well, I should try that next time!

**Jungkook:** Oh really?! You... You think I have the face of someone who likes fried chicken? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah. _[laughs]_ No it's more like... You look like someone who likes meat I mean, physically speaking y'know?

**Jungkook:** Oh... Oh. Oh? Strange. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** You think it's strange? Dunno you're kinda... Hum, well built? Don't think of another word right now. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh... _[...]_ Okay hum... Thank you? I... Hope you like it that way. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I think it's pretty obvious that I like it that way? _[small laugh]_ I mean I'd like you in any way but well... Wow y'know?

**Jungkook:** Argh stop it with being ridiculously romantic, I'm normal you know. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Dude you're so blind. I mean, _I'm_ normal, you're really not. Want me to find that pic in which your calves are twice bigger than mine again? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[suggestive voice]_ Dude you're so blind.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Am I now? How is that?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ You're so blind you can't see how perfect you are and how _difficult it is for me to try to draw you_.

**Taehyung:** Oh right you were trying to draw me! Awww you're so sweet though, I'm sorry if you can't focus because of me hihi...

**Jungkook:** Don't be, you distracting me is something I'd never get upset about. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** How is the drawing going? I'm so curious now! I wish I could draw you too... But that would be an insulting disaster, I can't do that.

**Jungkook:** I've stopped actually, I'm enjoying the sound of your voice for now. _[giggles]_ _[whispers]_ Hey please just... Can you just try something? Even if it's ugly I... Want to see you draw something for me... Please?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What? Wait no no, I can't do that I mean you have no idea, it's even worse than bowling!

**Jungkook:** _[sweet voice]_ Can't you do that for me please hyung?

**Taehyung:** Nooooo~ don't "please hyung" me, trust me you really don't want to see that.

**Jungkook:** _[pleading voice]_ Taehyung pleeeeeaaaaase~

**Taehyung:** Aaaaaah I'm so conflicted right now, I want to make you happy but if you see me drawing you won't beeee~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Well okay you don't have to... _[sighs]_ I mean I just wanted you to... I don't know show me something really cliché, like a stick drawing of me with bunny ears and teeth and you'd be so cute just because you tried... But it's me being childish don't mind me. _[sad voice]_ I'm sad.

**Taehyung:** But you draw so well I don't want you to be disappointed! _[sighs]_ _[mumbling]_ Plus that's exactly how I could try to draw something...

**Jungkook:** Is it important how I can draw? I mean... I don't want to judge your skills or anything... It's just… But I won't force you hyung...

**Taehyung:** _[half muffled voice]_ Shut up I'm trying something because of you. _[...]_ But you're gonna regret this, I'm warning you.

**Jungkook:** Hihi. _[sweet voice]_ Thank you Tae~

**Taehyung:** Yeah yeah right, plus I only have pens so I can't erase anything so it's gonna be even worse. _[laughs]_ Aaah the things I'd do for you I swear...

**Jungkook:** Hyung you're making me so impatient to see it now. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** No really don't be impatient for that baby.

**Jungkook:** I don't care, you're doing something for me so it's enough to make me the happiest guy alive. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Pfff... Now I have so much pressure, baby you sure you wanna see it? Cause you're gonna break up with me because of this. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Sorry this transmission has been compromised, I didn't hear the end of your sentence. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I said- _[yells]_ YOU'RE GONNA BREAK UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF THIS!

**Yoongi:** _[muffled yelling in the background]_ I ALREADY HAVE NOW SHUT UP!

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Oh fuck. _[out loud]_ Sorry hyung! _[laughs]_ Oh my God that was embarrassing.

**Jungkook:** _[bursts out laughing]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Don't laugh! _[laughs]_ Wait I'm moving to my bedroom so I can talk more freely. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You both are... _[giggles]_ So funny!

**Taehyung:** Yeah it's like that all the time... Plus he cheated, it was my turn to complain, he stole my sushi yesterday. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You can make him pay for that anytime haha!

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I don't know, I'm in a good mood right now... Well I always am when I'm talking with you, let's just say that I won't mind. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hihi you're cute hyung, well I'm happy I'm making you in a good mood then...

**Taehyung:** _[sweet voice]_ Of course you do, your voice is enough to make my day perfect.

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ You don't know how glad I am to hear that I mean... My voice isn't that special.

**Taehyung:** Are you kidding? Your voice is so sweet, sounds like a lullaby just when you speak. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Have you heard the sound of a lullaby hyung? _[chuckles]_ My voice isn't like that, it's more childish, raspy a bit sometimes, listen- _[clears his throat and says with a high voice]_ Hello I'm a bunny boy!

**Taehyung:** Yes, childish and raspy, exactly! Wow that's so sweet I really love your voice... When you say cute things it's even cuter, how do you do that? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Wow really? _[surprised voice]_ How could you say you like a voice like that?! _[laughs]_ Then what happens when I say something not cute? _[suggestive voice]_ Tell me hyung?

**Taehyung:** Hum... _[...]_ Remember when I told you I was conflicted about whether to use the platypus emoji or the suggestive emoji? Or like... When I told you about your arms versus your face? _[...]_ It's the same. My brain is kinda freezing cause the duality is just too strong.

**Jungkook:** Poor hyung... _[teasing voice]_ Your boyfriend is hard on you right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah he is... What am I supposed to do with him? _[heavy sigh]_

**Jungkook:** I don't know, can't help you, I don't know him.

**Taehyung:** Oh you don't? He's a brat with the most adorable voice and the cutest bunny teeth but he's hot as hell, he's killing me I swear.

**Jungkook:** Oh really?! Is he that hot?

**Taehyung:** You have no idea... Oh, wait, maybe you can have an idea, would you happen to have a mirror nearby?

**Jungkook:** No I'm sorry I don't, I'm too broke to buy a mirror. _[giggles]_ What a shame I can't really understand you. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** I'm gonna offer you a mirror for your birthday then baby. Or even before that, that's not acceptable, you deserve to know how hot you are.

**Jungkook:** So sweet of you hyung, but I'd rather know how hot _you_ are... You know, for my birthday hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ There's a lot of things you can do in front of a mirror, y'know?

**Jungkook:** Well I don't know what kind of perverted things you're suggesting but... Or maybe I'm too imaginative but... I don't think you would get something if... I do that kind of things in my bathroom in front of my mirror. Alone you know.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ No I was not talking about you doing... Alone stuff, I was talking about me being here. Since you want to know how hot I am. And I want you to know how hot you are. _[...]_ Whatever, that's awkward. _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** Oh! Sorry I thought you wanted me to touch myself... But yeah, if you're there then I'd happily accept that mirror. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hum, well if you want to I'm obviously not gonna stop you I mean, it's your body you know. _[chuckles]_ But I'll keep that mirror thing in mind.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Okay but you're seriously thinking about buying a mirror? Cause obviously I have one in my bathroom you know haha.

**Taehyung:** Then go stand in front of your damn mirror and you'll understand how hot my boyfriend is. _[...]_ I'm serious he's the hottest guy I've ever seen and you know my best friend and his boyfriend so you know the bar is high.

**Jungkook:** You liaaaar no one can be hotter than Jimin hyung or Jackson hyung! Well, sorry just one person but it could certainly not be that boyfriend of yours. _[sighs]_ You're trying to fool me hyung...

**Taehyung:** I'm so not! I mean yeah Jimin and Jackson, fine, but they're shorties you know? Plus none of them has my boyfriend's thighs, that's a sight I'm telling you.

**Jungkook:** What the fuck, thighs now?! What part of his body isn't something he has and no one else has? Cause it seems like... Like tomorrow you'll tell me his toes are a kink too. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey, I'm not allowed to fantasize about my boyfriend's arms and thighs now? That's tough. I mean you'd understand if you were in my position, not my fault he's just a full package. Also can't tell you about his toes I've never seen them yet.

**Jungkook:** No but... That's so improbable. _[chuckles]_ I mean... I love everything about my boyfriend too, his perfect eyebrows, his sweet cheeks, his beautiful hands with his long fingers. _[whispers]_ Okay I may have a hand kink too but anyway. _[speaks normally]_ His deep voice but... Well it's more like I'm deeply moved by what he does to me... Like, when he looks at me, when he touches me, when he speaks to me. Hum. _[...]_ I don't know if that's clear.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ That's... _[whispers]_ Wow I miss you so much right now baby... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ I'm sorry I didn't want to... Ruin the mood here but- _[clears his throat]_ I'm sorry for that I'm... I miss you too Tae, too much.

**Taehyung:** Nooo you're not ruining the mood Kookie, just... You're so cute I'm so frustrated I can't hug you right now. I'm just gonna hug my blanket and think about you. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Taehyung... _[sighs]_ I love you so much, damn. _[giggles]_ I'll hug my pillow too maybe we'll feel the connexion. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, good idea, let's do that. _[sound of ruffled sheets]_

**Jungkook:** Awww you're so sweet hyung, wait I'll do it too so we can act like stupid boyfriends. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeay! Wait I'm putting you on speaker as well so I can lie on my side.

**Jungkook:** Hihihi okay. _[...]_ _[sounds]_ Well I'm settled, what do we do now? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Can you-... _[whispers]_ Can you sing me something?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Of course I can Tae, do you have a song in mind right now?

**Taehyung:** Hum... It's kinda sad but maybe not so much? I don't know, I'm not sure... _[whispers]_ You know 'Nothing Like Us'...? _[...]_ I was scrolling through YouTube earlier and found a piano version, that's... Well, y'know, that's a nice song.

**Jungkook:** Haha right, it's a bit sad, but I love that song, it's beautiful. _[chuckles]_ Okay, I'll start. _[clears his throat]_ _[sings _[Justin Bieber - Nothing Like Us](https://youtu.be/78XtUcZZtEY)_ ]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Okay so if I start crying it's normal... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** If you cry, I'll cry and we will be the most stupid couple in Korea. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, wouldn't want that to happen. _[...]_ Okay I'm gonna try to be strong and not cry and just hug my blanket harder then. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey... _[whispers]_ You okay hyung? Why would you want to cry?

**Taehyung:** I don't I'm fine, I'm just tired and emotional and I miss you and my blanket is not you so I'm sad. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hey hyung I'm here... Well not _here_ here, more like there, but you can hear me so it's fine... By the way, you're probably hearing my heart beat loud and fast each time you speak, each time you sigh, right?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah I can hear it, it's as beautiful as your singing baby...

**Jungkook:** _[soft low voice]_ Great Tae... Now imagine it beating a hundred times faster and louder when you say "baby"... You hear it?

**Taehyung:** Can I try again? _[whispers]_ I'm-I'm not sure I heard it very well the first time...

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Go ahead.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I love you Jeon Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ Hyung I- Hum. _[muffled voice]_ I love you too, so much, too much Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** No, don't. Don't cry, I didn't so you don't have the right either okay? Just- _[deep breath]_ Just don't, okay?

**Jungkook:** I'm not! I'm r- _[...]_ _[snorts]_ Look I'm not crying I'm... _[pauses]_ But you're too sweet I'm... Just... _[higher voice]_ So happy to have you even if you're so... _So so_ far. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[breathes in]_ S-Stop talking now okay? I'm hugging my blanket so hard if it was you it would break your bones okay? Like... Jimin style hug, so you stop cryin-... _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Fuck, told you you were a fraud Jungkookie, you said "If you cry I'll cry" and I didn't but you do and it's really hard for me right now okay?

**Jungkook:** I wish you could break my bones. _[laughs sadly]_ But okay I'll shut up now or you'll get mad, I don't want you to be mad I get it I'm too emotional but it's because… You know, no one ever cared, so I'm not used to it and... Hum. _[clears his throat]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Baby if you start crying every time I care about you we're not gonna go very far cause I care about you every single minute of every single day so you're gonna have to get used to it got it?

**Jungkook:** Th- _[...]_ _[snorts]_ Thank you Tae, thank you for loving me... _[hoarse voice]_ Thank you I really don't deserve you. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[shaky breath]_ O-Okay, are you proud now? I'm crying, I'm mad at you, you should be ash-ashamed of yourself you brat, that's your fault. If I was here and you were really you and not just my blanket I would tickle you till you can't breath, that would be my revenge, you can't be so dramatic that's not okay. _[teary laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[sobs]_ I'm sorry hyung I can't help it you... You're making me so happy and... _[whimpers]_ I love you Taehyung, I love you... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Stop stop stop stop- _[shaky breath]_ You say I'm making you happy, baby, why are you crying h-huh? Just... Hey, think about me scoring a strike on that guy's alley, remember? You'll feel better after that kay?

**Jungkook:** I'm crying because I'm happy I swear! I- _[snorts]_ _[deep sigh]_ I'm... Hyung I'm always better when I think about you, of course...

**Taehyung:** Promise? _[broken voice]_ No more crying then?

**Jungkook:** I can promise that if I'm crying it's because you made me feel so loved I got emotional. _[sighs]_ When you'll be back, I'll hug you and hold you for hours and hours and hours and hours...

**Taehyung:** Honestly I don't mind doing just that next time I come back. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Deal! I think you'd be a great pillow. _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** I have years of practice in the field, you'll see. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** That's great, was it... _[hesitates]_ I don't know if I can ask that but... Was it because of your exs? Or, 'thanks to', it's better. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Huh? _[...]_ Oh! Hum... Maybe a little? I don't know, yeah a little obviously, but I've mostly practiced the human pillow with Jin hyung and Jiminie actually. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh right okay. _[giggles]_ Sorry for this stupid question... _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** It's not a stupid question baby. _[giggles]_ Just... I don't know, I don't think a lot of my exs were... Cuddlers? Is that a word? _[chuckles]_ Not very cuddly? Whatever, you got the idea. I mean... Maybe it's gonna sound weird or I don't know but I think it requires basically as much trust as sex...? Like... Being able to just hold someone and being held and do just that, you can't do that with anyone... Maybe I'm just being weird sorry. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** I... Don't agree with you hyung I mean... I don't think those kind of things need trust... I may sound crazy or something but... What requires trust is love right? You can do both sex and hugs without love, without trust too even if it's not that fun, you still can... Well no just forget about what I just said, it's not important anyway... _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah but... I don't know I think it's easier to have sex with someone you don't care about, rather than cuddle. Which probably sounds... Unlikely, I'm probably the only person on Earth who'd think that. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Well... Yeah most people probably don't think that way... But I understand why you do. It's even logical... But well, hugging is so easy, easier than sex. And lying is easier so... _[...]_ Okay I'll stop, this is not very romantic _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Lying...? How so?

**Jungkook:** No... Nothing, you know, we all have that annoying family who hugs you and pretends they care and they like you but… Hey we don't care right? _[laughs]_ I was just thinking about that stuff but really, it doesn't concern us. I'd hug you with all my heart. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay... Yeah right that's something else entirely. _[small laugh]_ But sure let's not care about that. I really don't have to pretend with you.

**Jungkook:** I really hope you don't. _[chuckles]_ But you told me you cared, you told me you cared every time, you made me smile like a dumbass for so long. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** That's because you're smile is so pretty. _[giggles]_ And also because it's true.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[whispers]_ Thanks Tae that's so sweet of you.

**Taehyung:** It's not, I told you it's just true! _[...]_ Wow we've been on the phone for so long, didn't notice! I... Hum, I actually have a few stuff to do for work tomorrow, maybe I'm gonna have to hang up soon...

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah right I might have kept you a long time I'm sorry! _[soft voice]_ Work well, don't be too tired hyung.

**Taehyung:** Hey it's my fault as much as yours... Anyway, talk to you tomorrow? Do you have any classes?

**Jungkook:** Yup I have but you can send me texts anytime, I'm always bored so… As soon as we call each other tomorrow night?

**Taehyung:** Sounds like a plan, talk to you tomorrow night then! _[whispers]_ Sweet dreams baby, I'm sorry I'm only a long distance pillow for now...

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Sleep well my love and don't be sorry, I'm useless too. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, you're not, you're the best long distance blanket ever, kay?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Okay Tae, tomorrow then? _[whispers]_ Bye bye Tae.

**Taehyung:** Sure, sleep tight Kookie. _[whispers]_ Tomorrow! _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

oh by the way 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
there's this 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
hum 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
thing 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
this is the most embarrassing thing ever i swear 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont hate me baby 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
remember that i love u kay? 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
dont break up with me 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
i swear thats the best i can do tho 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
cant believe i did this 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
cant believe im sending this to u 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:21

|   
---|---  
  
okay now im gonna burry myself into a hole and never come out of it 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
night 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love it 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love u 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

This is so cute im dying 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait no, before that ill set it as my wallpaper 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And after that ill die 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love it 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh? I already said that? 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung i love it i really do i cant stop looking at it 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And whats with that bunny plush i didnt know u had one! 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And the heart and the way u drew everything 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I could talk about it all night long 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung i love it i swear 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg i just dont know what to say its so cute so adorable so lovely 

21:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung i love u ️ 

21:26  
  
---|---  
  
omg u serious? 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
ur a fucking art student how can u say that? 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
its ugly???? 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
also i dont have a bunny plush but i wish i had one for when ur not here 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
just 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
how can u love that thing? 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
im sure hobis dog draws better than this 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ill make u a bunny plush if u want, for next time u come 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Told u earlier, when u do things for me its so meaningful, i cant help but love it cause it moves me a lot ️ 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

So yeah i love that and i love it a lot 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
u weird baby haha 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
its still ugly 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
but if u like, i guess it works 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
(also i totally want a bunny plush) 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go, talk to u tomorrow jungkookie 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I love u Tae ️ 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talk tomorrow 

21:31  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bombayah.


	119. Tue, Mar 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing great, we really should update more often since we're still on holidays but well... Have this chapter as an apologie, and the next one should be out really soon too :D  
> Enjoy~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey babyyyy 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
hope u didnt have nightmares because of me? 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
how r u? how was ur day? 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im fine, how r u? 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Why nightmares tho? 

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
ill never get used to how beautiful u are 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
hum nightmares cause of that stuff i drew 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
well 'drew' 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
im fine im getting ready to go out 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey its a normal pic 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im not even smiling im scary 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And that drawing was so cute, how could i have nightmares? 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh really? where to? 

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
shut up ur gorgeous 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
u dont need to smile to be handsome yknow 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
even if ur smile is adorable 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
its yoongis birthday today so were hanging with some of his friends, nothing too extra im not gonna come home too late cause i work tomorrow but well 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
its gonna be fun, the last party i went to was jin hyungs 

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh great have fun hyung and enjoy ur evening! 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U should go out more often tho 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U didnt go to any party since that weekend? 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
nop, ive eaten outside with mark hyung a few times, spent a few evenings with yoongi but nothing special 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
dont have time 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
or if i do im too tired 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
(yes i do say so ur my beautiful baby ) 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

U should, its good for ur head, change the routine u know? 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Ur my wonderful Tae ) 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
ur my change of routine kookie 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go take a shower im already late, talk to u in a short while 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Aw thats cute 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kay 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1023*** sent a picture.  


20:41

|   
---|---  
  
well the lighting sucks but yknow 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
the place is nice 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow hyung ur so hot 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Have fun! 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
i know right? 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
jk haha but yeah those glasse are fun 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
yoongi says hi by the way 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
hes rly curious about u 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
i think u guys would get along 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
but yknow, seoul and all 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
is it weird that i say that? 

20:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah it is 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I mean idk why hed want to know about me 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Say hi to him anyway 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And happy birthday 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
ur my boyfriend and hes my friend and i talk about u all the time so... 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
yeah got him curious 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
idk i dont want u to think its weird yknow 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
he says thank u 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah right haha well idk what to say? Thank him for being curious but he is too badass for me 

20:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay then i wont find it weird 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well its nothing he doesnt have to thank me 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
ur thanking him for being curious about u but he cant thank u for wishing him a happy birthday? 

20:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Its just words, not even words, its text he can thank me if he wants but he doesnt have to 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats kind anyway 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey i gotta take a shower and work a bit, enjoy ur party Tae 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
sure, enjoy ur shower baby 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
im just gonna sit there and watch the others drink cuz i cant 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
see u later 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Later hyung 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
hey there 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
u still up? 

23:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh hey hyung 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was it? 

23:49  
  
---|---  
  
its nice im still there actually 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
but i was thinking about leaving cause the bar is getting kinda crowded 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
also theyre a bit drunk rn and im not so i feel left out haha 

23:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh okay 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk what to say, leave then? 

23:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dont stay too much if u work tomorrow 

23:51  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im packing my stuff rn 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go catch a subway somewhere 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
what r u up to btw? 

23:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

How was it? Is Yoongi hyung drunk too? I cant picture him drunk actually 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nothing im looking at Youngjae hyung's pics on his website 

23:52  
  
---|---  
  
theyre not drunk drunk yknow but its getting there 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
yoongis drunk self is funny actually, hes making jokes and all 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
no more grumpy yoongi 

23:52

|   
---|---  
  
cooool what sort of pics? 

23:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Haha sounds fun 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Its a shame u cant stay with them more 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Landscape pics, he is pretty good at this, but he has his own way to show places its strange but beautiful 

23:53  
  
---|---  
  
ooh cool, send me some 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ill send u just before that ill watch them all and choose the best ones 

23:54  
  
---|---  
  
okay im waiting then 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
im walking to the subway anyway so nothing else to do haha 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
its still cold here, spring is late 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung ull be back home soon, and watch where u walk okay 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Spring is coming soon, with graduation and all it will be cool 

23:55  
  
---|---  
  
hey i can text and walk at the same time dont worry about me 

23:55

|   
---|---  
  
im hoping 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
still have to wear a coat and scarves and all its annoying 

23:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

great 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh so u prefer when its warmer dont u? 

23:56  
  
---|---  
  
hmm maybe i do 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh yeah? Why? 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
u dont need so many layers of clothes when its already warm 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Indeed, so u like it when ur not wearing much clothes, is that it? 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
its more comfortable 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
ur more free to move 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
23:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah its true 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But ur more exposed 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
u dont like being exposed? 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No i dont 

23:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I prefer wearing things, beanies and sweaters 

0:00  
  
---|---  
  
awww thats fine too 

0:00

|   
---|---  
  
makes u all warm and cuddly 

0:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u think so? 

0:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

makes u wanna hug me? 

0:01  
  
---|---  
  
yessss 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
yes it does 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
but i wanna hug u all the time so idk 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug u for years and it wont be enough hyung 

0:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Then ill keep myself warm until u come back so we can cuddle 

0:02  
  
---|---  
  
i could use a hug rn im cold 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
im expecting warm blanket kookie when i come back next time 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
ill be pillow tae that should work 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dreaming about hugging u became a routine u cant even imagine 

0:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im waiting for my sweet platypus pillow 

0:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ill warm myself up 

0:03  
  
---|---  
  
ohh rly? uve been dreaming of this? 

0:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Sure, i have the sweetest boyfriend and he is far from me 

0:04  
  
---|---  
  
what happens in ur dreams? 

0:04

|   
---|---  
  
is it like the cop platypus thing? 

0:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What?! 

0:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Omg no 

0:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I just hope i could hold u in my arms when u say all those cute things u say to me thats it 

0:05  
  
---|---  
  
ooh but that dream was so epic tho 

0:05

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah i hope that too 

0:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah but it was a crazy one 

0:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U told me u wanted to come back after ur exams right? its not that far! 

0:06  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its not that far, a little bit less than two months 

0:06

|   
---|---  
  
omg 

0:06

|   
---|---  
  
two 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
months 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
feels like eternity 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No two months is like one little month and a few days 

0:07  
  
---|---  
  
a few loooong days 

0:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Indeed 

0:08  
  
---|---  
  
hey btw once u know when ur done with ur own exams ull tell me? 

0:08

|   
---|---  
  
idk if u have a date or smth already 

0:08

|   
---|---  
  
so i can book a flight 

0:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ull book a flight just bc of that?! 

0:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But yeah i have dates or sort of, i mean idk exactly when ill have my exams but it will be over around the 7th of May or smt like that 

0:09  
  
---|---  
  
not 'just because of that' but id rather be there NOT in the middle of ur exam week yknow 

0:09

|   
---|---  
  
okay just a bit after me, thats good 

0:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

When r ur exams? 

0:10  
  
---|---  
  
my last oral exam is on the 3rd 

0:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

great! 

0:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

will u get, idk, rest days or smt? 

0:11  
  
---|---  
  
with work? 

0:11

|   
---|---  
  
well luckily i wont work during my exams 

0:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but after ur exams? 

0:12  
  
---|---  
  
oh! 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
ill take some official days off 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
so i can stay for, like 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
more than 24h 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats great 

0:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill get to see u for more than a few hours thats good 

0:13  
  
---|---  
  
ull get to see me for more than one day 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

0:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats huge 

0:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im looking forward to it 

0:14  
  
---|---  
  
yeay me too! 

0:14

|   
---|---  
  
plus imma spend at least one day just hugging u so gotta be here for a bit longer so we can actually do stuff 

0:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im fine with just hugging u 

0:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah doing stuff is an option too 

0:15  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure hugging is fine of course 

0:15

|   
---|---  
  
but doing stuff is good too! 

0:15

|   
---|---  
  
i told u id cook smth for u, cant do that if ur hugging me 

0:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww yeah id love to taste ur cooking 

0:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets do that too 

0:16  
  
---|---  
  
that and dancing 

0:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah! we have to find a choreo wed like to dance 

0:17  
  
---|---  
  
oooh yeah id love that 

0:17

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna search for smth if i have some free time 

0:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill search for one too and we'll choose the best one okay? 

0:18  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

0:18

|   
---|---  
  
the subway is sooooo full of people, its late i dont get why people still have enough energy to be out so late 

0:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey going out that late is normal u know haha 

0:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur lazy thats not the same hyung 

0:19  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but its tuesday wtf 

0:19

|   
---|---  
  
also im not lazy i just have a lousy schedule 

0:19

|   
---|---  
  
im actually a very energetic person 

0:19

|   
---|---  
  
when i get enough sleep im just another jimin 

0:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

even on tuesdays, people like to go out 

0:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow if ur like Jimin hyung when u get enough sleep then i hope ull never get enough sleep with me cause im barely alive with one Jimin 

0:20  
  
---|---  
  
well its ur job to make sure i dont get enough sleep then 

0:20

|   
---|---  
  
eheh 

0:20

|   
---|---  
  
poor u, i hope the real jimin isnt making ur life too hard tho 

0:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk if ur the type to sleep when u cuddle 

0:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, idk what to say i may sound like i dont want to get to know him but id love to be friends with him cause he is really a cool guy 

0:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so even if he's makin my life hard someday ill find it cute 

0:21  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ull find it cute 

0:22

|   
---|---  
  
he has a strong influence on people its terrifying 

0:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

so cute 

0:22  
  
---|---  
  
he rly cares about u too you know? 

0:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why would he? im just an awkward guy 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
because he LIKES U u stupid baby 

0:23

|   
---|---  
  
u know, when two people are friends and then they care? 

0:23

|   
---|---  
  
u familiar with this concept? 

0:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

not really obviously, sorry 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe i should ask him why he cares and not u then 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause ull give me answers that r ur not his haha 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
his answers r gonna be the same yknow 

0:24

|   
---|---  
  
like 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
BECAUSE UR SO CUUUUUUTE KOOKIIIIIIIIE 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
more or less 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
also it doesnt have to be a "why"... 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
caring is irrational, doesnt have to be reason 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
i love u because ur u, thats the reason 

0:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

gosh i could hear him saying that u really know him 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and yeah maybe ur right 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but us and him its not the same 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
of course i know him 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah its not the same but u dont choose to like people for a particular reason, thats how it is 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
he cares about u, deal with it 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
plus hes my best friend so he would have to care about u no matter what 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okay if u say so 

0:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

him being ur best friend or not isnt something that could have changed my mind about him actually, told u before i found him impressive when i joined dance class right? 

0:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

since then i find him amazing as a dancer and cute as a person and i really want to be close to him 

0:28  
  
---|---  
  
yeah my jiminie is amazing 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
im so proud of him 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
and im so happy u guys get along 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

He is u can be proud 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im happy too 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
hey u have class tomorrow btw? 

0:29

|   
---|---  
  
how early do u start? 

0:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah i do i start at 10 and u? 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
oh its good 

0:30

|   
---|---  
  
i think i start at 9, gotta double check once im home 

0:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Good ull get some rest then 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
yeah u too 

0:31

|   
---|---  
  
im still waiting for the youngjae pics btw 

0:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i really like those two 

0:32  
  
---|---  
  
woooow 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
so nostalgic 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
i love the merry go round one, its angsty 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah it is 

0:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its beautiful 

0:33  
  
---|---  
  
have u been taking pics again since last time? 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no i havent found time for it, but im probably going to see Youngjae hyung soon 

0:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said he wanted to show me smt 

0:33  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats good 

0:34

|   
---|---  
  
wait im getting off the subway brb 

0:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
now the big question is should i take a shower now or not? 

0:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

too tired or too lazy? 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
too tired 

0:35

|   
---|---  
  
thought it was okay but my head hit my pillow like 2 mins ago and now i cant move, feels like i weigh a ton 

0:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Thats being lazy too 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But i get it, sometimes we're just too tired 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Work is fine? Uve been working a lot lately 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
nah thats not being lazy i rly wanna take a shower 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
ive been sweating i dont like that 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
but if i stand up im gonna fall and sleep on the floor haha 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
work is okay 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
its work yknow 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
got a bit routine-y lately 

0:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Ur that tired? 

0:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Great i hope its not too much 

0:37  
  
---|---  
  
yeah theres a reason why i dont usually do 'party stuff' yknow 

0:37

|   
---|---  
  
its not too much its fine, i can handle it 

0:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay then! Well ill let u rest if ur that tired hyung 

0:38  
  
---|---  
  
talk to u tomorrow? after ur dance practice maybe? 

0:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay, tomorrow after dance hyung 

0:38  
  
---|---  
  
remember to hug jiminie kay? 

0:38

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe not too much or hes gonna crush u and i dont want u to die 

0:39

|   
---|---  
  
see u tomorrow baby 

0:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

See u tomorrow Tae 

0:39  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who were wondering when Taekook will finally be able to meet, you've had your answer eheh ;) I'm not sure you're happy about this answer though but... Well that's life, they knew what they were getting into :/
> 
> Lots of Taekook love! And happy birthday imgod!Yoongi, I love this character so much even though he had like 5 lines since the beginning of this fic haha <3
> 
> -pompom


	120. Wed, Mar 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope everyone is alright! This chapter was meant to be posted way sooner than tonight... But I don't know, it's still holidays here so, I guess we'll pick up a more regular pace when school will start again! (aka in one week T_T)  
> It's quite long, but terfie reaaally likes this one eheh. (¬‿¬)  
> Enjoy~
> 
> -pompom

  
_[21:22]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Cop Kookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[cheerful voice]_ Hey there! What's up?

**Jungkook:** _[whines]_ Tae it was your idea, now do something, I want to go back h- 

**Jimin:** Taetae how could your boyfriend be soooo cute, I wasn't ready, I swear I won't let him go he is coming back home with meeeeeee~

**Hoseok:** _[in the background]_ _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Oookay what's happening here?

**Jungkook:** He is keeping my waist hostage, I can't go back home and Hoseok hyung will get mad cause he has a cl-

**Jimin:** Taetae? Do you know that Kookie is sooo strong he can still move and walk even if my arms are around his wai-

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Kim Taehyung say something to your best friend I jus-

**Jimin:** Ow that was sexy, sounds like he is giving you orders hehe.

**Taehyung:** Yeah gotta agree, that was hot, I think it's the first time I hear you say "Kim Taehyung" baby I kinda got goosebumps. _[giggles]_ Who's got the phone here? Jiminie you hear me?

**Jungkook:** _[teasing voice]_ Oh so you like it when I call you Kim love?

**Jimin:** Oh my God Kookie that was hot I'm sweating.

**Hoseok:** _Hey, you gay kids stop being gay now!_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** I can hear you Taetae he put you on speaker hehe, let's talk dirty.

**Jungkook:** Jimin hyung, you're talking with _my_ boyfriend.

**Jimin:** _[teasing voice]_ Ow Jungkookie hihi.

**Taehyung:** Okay now I'm conflicted, you said Kim with that voice so yeah I kinda wanna talk dirty but with Jiminie around it's a little weird. So I don't know what to say. _[giggles]_ Plus I'm kinda picturing you walking around the studio with Jimin holding on to your waist like a koala. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Okay right now I'm conflicted too, I'd like to tease you too cause, I mean, you said that with Jimin it would be weird and I'd like to see you react to that cause I really don't mind actually you know, but I need you to get rid of this koala.

**Jimin:** _[pleading voice]_ Taetaaaae I wanna talk dirty with youuu! And Jungkookie doesn't want to come have dinner with us I'm so sad that's why I'm trying to act like a koala!!

**Jungkook:** Hyung you're exaggerating I told you I had to wor-

**Jimin:** Jungkook I don't care about work, when you hug me, you take responsibilities for it.

**Hoseok:** _[in the background]_ I agree.

**Jungkook:** _Come on!_

**Taehyung:** Jiminie sweetie what do you want to talk dirty about? I mean... Jungkookie if you don't mind talking dirty with Jiminie around that's okay but I can't talk dirty with both of you at the same time, that's not the same kind of dirty. _[laughs]_ Baby you have work to do? Is it your projects?

**Jungkook:** Oh so now you're talking dirty with Jimin too? Imma get upset and you don't want a cop to get mad do you?

**Jimin:** _[screaming]_ _Oh my God he said_ cop _?!?!?!_ _[sound of someone falling]_

**Jungkook:** Oh, it was easy in the end, I just needed to talk about that cop thing, now Jimin hyung is on the floor. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey baby you can strip tease for your best friend and I can't talk dirty with mine? That's unfair. _[sighs]_ Also Jiminie please don't pretend like you're shocked, I'm sure you've done the cop thing with Jackson hyung already, that's like, a classic.

**Jimin:** _[low voice]_ Ow Jungkookie you strip? That's interesting.

**Jungkook:** Shit.

**Taehyung:** Hey Jiminie you're not supposed to care about that, you have your own boyfriend to strip for you.

**Jungkook:** Tae stop talking about Jackson stripping you're making Hoseok freak out.

**Jimin:** Taetae that's obvious he strips for me, have you seen my boyfriend? I'm just surprised our awkward Kookie was the kind of guy to strip and to dirty talk about cop stuff. Nhehehehehehe.

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ That's because you don't know him like I do. _[giggles]_ Aaah you guys are making me feel jealous, I wanna be there with you. _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Okay I had enough for the day, Taetae I'm calling you tonight as well, I gotta go Jacksonie is waiting for me.

**Jungkook:** See you on friday hyung! _[whispers]_ I'm leaving too, I'll call you when I'm home... If you're available. _[giggles]_ Cause it seems like Jimin has so much to say, he's walking like a winner it's so funny~ _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh okay, sure, get home safe baby, talk to you later! I'm on night shift tomorrow so I start late, we'll be able to talk. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Okay! _[kiss sound]_ I love you Tae I'll be right back.

**Hoseok:** _[in the background]_ _Stop with this Jungkook!_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *

  
_[21:54]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_ _[picks up]_ I'm scared of what you're gonna say right now. _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Heheheheheheheehehehehehehehehe.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Come ooooon just say it.

**Jimin:** _[innocent voice]_ What do you want me to saaaay?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, you called, you probably have something to say. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** _[chuckles]_ Okay. _[clears his throat]_ I wanna know more about this cop thing. Please.

**Taehyung:** Huh? The cop thing? It's... Hum. Well. _[mutters]_ Jungkookie with a cop costume that's all.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ And?

**Taehyung:** _[small voice]_ And what...?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ It can't be just that, he wouldn't have said it with _that_ face. Don't try to fool me.

**Taehyung:** "That face"? What face?

**Jimin:** Don't try to avoid it cutie I'm not stupid!

**Taehyung:** But I'm serious, what face? I was not here, how could I know what face he made? _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** I'll tell you if you tell me!

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Fine. We were just... Hum. _[...]_ Like. _[...]_ Trying to imagine what it'd be like if- _[...]_ Fuck I can't say that. _[sighs]_ If... _[mutters quickly]_ If he was my stripper neighbor and came home one night dressed as a cop. _[...]_ Fuck.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Wh- _[...]_ I'm a- _[...]_ Hum. That's- _[...]_ Unexpected. But a good surprise! _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Hehehehehehehehe.

**Taehyung:** Sh-Shut up, it's not funny!

**Jimin:** It is not indeed... Indeed. _[shouts]_ Hey Jacksonie babe! Taetae and Kookie are doing some filthy cop roleplay!! We can lend them our costumes don't you think? _[whispers]_ We have handcuffs.

**Taehyung:** _[high voice]_ What?? Don't tell Jackson! And we're _not_ doing filthy cop roleplay!

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ They won't fit in our costumes Jiminie babe and... Well you know.

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Ahh he is right I'm so sad... But I'll give him the handcuffs on Friday anyway.

**Taehyung:** How do you want him to use the handcuffs when I'm hundreds of kilometers away? _[laughs]_ Wait no that's not what I meant just- _[...]_ Don't give him the handcuffs.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ I'll teach him don't worry.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Teach him what?

**Jimin:** You wondered how he could use them when you're in Seoul, I know how he can do that.

**Taehyung:** How?

**Jimin:** I'll let you enjoy the surprise.

**Taehyung:** I kinda hate you and love you right now I don't know what to do.

**Jimin:** I love you too Taetae hihihi.

**Taehyung:** Yeah right "hihihi", you're not fooling me here. Also- _[...]_ Yeah now that I think about it just don't give Jungkookie the handcuffs.

**Jimin:** Why? I thought you wanted it?!

**Taehyung:** Mmmyeah but no.

**Jimin:** I think Kookie will like the idea too, he is... You know. Not ashamed of perverted things.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I know that's why I don't want him to have that. _[...]_ He acts like he's all shy and cute and awkward but he's really... Not.

**Jimin:** Noooo... I think he is, for real, just... He is awkward and insecure with his feelings and all but... Yeah, some other things he is okay with it. Even _too_ okay with it actually... He is a strange character.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, "okay with it", if you knew what he said to me... _[...]_ Anyway. Give him the handcuffs if you want but you may never see me again because I'm gonna be dead and won't be able to come back to Busan.

**Jimin:** What did he say?

**Taehyung:** I can't tell you that.

**Jimin:** I don't care, say it.

**Taehyung:** I can't.

**Jimin:** You can.

**Taehyung:** I won't.

**Jimin:** _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

wtf why did u hang up? 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sad u aint speaking so 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no reasons for me to disturb u any longer 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
nooooo~ jiminie dont be like that 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
its just 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
private? 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
idk i cant say it out loud plz dont be mad 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Im sorry cutie i understand 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its so cute u have private conversations now im melting 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
hmm no it was rly not a cute conversation 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
if it was a cute conversation i wouldve told u about it 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
want me to tell u cute things so u forgive me? 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah tell me plzzz 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
last time we called i was sad i could not see him so i said i was gonna hug my blanket and he said he was gonna hug his pillow and maybe we would feel a connexion 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
that was the cutest thing ever 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
im still not over it 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Omg 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Thats so sweet 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur both so cute 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awwwwwwww 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
yessss it was so sweet i wanted to cry 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
so next time if im taetae pillow and hes blanket kookie its normal 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Nooo dont cry 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay im looking forward to taetae pillow 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey imma go now, u probably wanna have so private conversations with cop Kookie dont u? 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night Taetae 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im supposed to call him as well 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u soon jiminie 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
have fun with ur own cop cosplays 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
love u 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

luv u too 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya soon 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[22:19]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Cop Kookie <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : My love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[sweet voice]_ Hey Tae, how are you?

**Taehyung:** I'm fine, I just called Jiminie. _[giggles]_ What about you? Are you home yet?

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Must have been fun. Yeah I'm home, I'm lying on my bed right now, tired a bit. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm I'm not sure fun is the word, let's say that... Don't be surprised if you see Jimin with handcuffs next Friday, I swear it was not my idea. _[laughs]_ _[soft voice]_ Want me to let you sleep baby?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Noooo don't let me I wanna hear your voice, I'm always tired anyway, just... I don't know, today was... Well I don't know but I wanna talk to you hyung. Please?

**Taehyung:** Of course, I'm here if you wanna talk. _[chuckles]_ Wanna tell me why today was particularly tiring?

**Jungkook:** Oh well... Hum... _[sighs]_ I mean I had dance class with Hoseok hyung so yeah it's tiring, plus we're rushing for our projects so it's a bit stressful and all and since I lack of sleep maybe I'm- _[...]_ Well I'm sorry, I can't complain, you're always working and I'm here, art student, talking about being busy. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey it's fine, you can complain Kookie, I complain all the time and I'm lazy and all, you can be too. _[chuckles]_ You don't sleep enough because of the projects?

**Jungkook:** Yeah but you have the right to complain, I mean, your work is huge and stressful and I can't even imagine how tired you must be so... _[sighs]_ But yeah... Projects and... _[...]_ Yeah projects, since graduation is coming like a bullet... Yeah projects are tiring. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Don't worry baby, you just have to hang on a little longer okay? I'm sure you'll be able to finish everything in time, just don't exhaust yourself, right? Don't stress out too much, you need to sleep.

**Jungkook:** Hihi thanks Tae that's so sweet, I just have to hold on a bit and then you'll be back and after I'll graduate and I'll be free! _[laughs]_ I'm waiting for this graduation day so hard. _[sighs]_ But harder for you to be back actually. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Awww, my baby graduating and all, that's so cute... _[chuckles]_ _[...]_ Wait I can't even say that, I haven't even officially graduated myself, that sucks. _[laughs]_ That's funny we're gonna graduate the same year, we're gonna need to celebrate that!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah we're gonna have to celebrate it! What can we do? Hummm something fun... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hey we could-... _[...]_ No that's cheesy forget it. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Please say it Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** No it's- _[...]_ I was just thinking that maybe we could... I don't know, have dinner together? _[...]_ Cause... You know, we've never done that and that'd be nice. Maybe? I don't know... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh _[...]_ Y-Yeah I _[...]_ Damn I'm blushing like a middle school girl, I feel like Nams. _[laughs awkwardly]_ But yeah, yeah I'd love to Tae! _[...]_ Aww yeah I really wanna do that hihihi.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? Great then, we'll do that. _[giggles]_ Tsk now I'm imagining you blushing and I'm smiling like an idiot.

**Jungkook:** I'm glad you're smiling, cause I am too. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** That's great. _[small laugh]_ I wanna do all the cheesy things couples do with you, I don't care if it's cliché, plus we have sooo much time to catch up on.

**Jungkook:** Awwww hihihi stop I'm- _[...]_ Hey! Let's have a cliché date then! Like, going to see a romantic movie or maybe something like a horror movie so you can jump into my arms. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** I'm not just gonna jump into your arms, I'm gonna hide in them from the movie title till the end credits. _[laughs]_ We'll go karaoke too then, and sing cliché love songs, right?

**Jungkook:** _[loud voice]_ _And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Awww you're so cute, I want the full version at the cliché karaoke date kay?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay I'll do it! And you, what will you sing?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, what's your favorite song? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hum... I don't know... I'd love anything if you sing it. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Do you know Sting? There's this song I really like, 'Mad About You', it's a little old but I kinda want to sing that. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Ow! _[...]_ Yeah! Sing that, it's a good idea and I don't mind old musics, they are the best anyway. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah agree with you on that. _[...]_ Hey it's settled then, dinner, horror movie, karaoke... Anything else you wanna add to cliché date night? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Hum.... Hot chocolate drink with cold wind? Staring at the sky, keeping each other warm?

**Taehyung:** Like... Going to a park at night and lie in the grass and look at the stars? With you and your fluffy sweater to hold me in your arms?

**Jungkook:** Yeah, you'd put your head on my chest and I'd hold you very thigh and we would just stare at the stars and hear our breathings and our heartbeats and... Hihi sounds so good~ _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** And I'll tell you about the constellations and- _[...]_ Well I don't know shit about constellations but I'll learn just for that, it will be my date homeworks. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** And I'll tell you that I don't care about constallations because you shine brighter than any star and I'll add the cheesiest things like how you're beautiful but... I could also just listen to you talking cause I love your voice.

**Taehyung:** And I'll tell you that it's late and that we should go home but I won't move and just keep you close and listen to your heartbeat all night long and tell you how much I love you...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I love you so much Tae...

**Taehyung:** I love you too Jungkookie... _[sighs]_ I'm so upset all we have is _I would_ s and _I will_ s... It's so frustrating. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah it is... But I do love you and I'm not using any _would_ s or _wills_ when I say that... Plus you're only one hour of flight away, it's nothing hihi.

**Taehyung:** Yeah you're right... You're so positive. _[giggles]_ But it would be nice to... You know, just falling asleep next to you, feeling your presence... Having you around and being able to see you smile, just little things like that that you can't have on the phone. _[small laugh]_ But just hearing your voice is enough to make my day better.

**Jungkook:** Hey I'd... I'd love that too but... _[...]_ I mean, we should be positive right? Cause... If we aren't we... _[...]_ You know just thinking about you makes me so happy, even if I have to deal with life and all but... It's just, I can't act like I want to see you or to hold you, I'm already the youngest and I don't want you to feel bad about it, just... We can do it right? I... Well I won't lie to you, I always want to hold you so bad, I want to be selfish you know... And feel your heart beating... Thinking it's... Because of me and feeling that you're mine and... B-But we have to wait and we have to stay positive right?

**Taehyung:** Right... Yeah, right, okay you're right plus I'm older, I'm the one who should stay positive and I'm here complaining like a child because I can't see you but I'm already-... I'm already so lucky to know that you're waiting for me cause... You shouldn't have to wait for me. _[small laugh]_ But I kinda feel like... Like we didn't even have enough time to find out what it's like to be together you know?

**Jungkook:** You're so wrong hyung. You know after... Well, Christmas and all... After that I started feeling like I'm the lucky one you know, I would have never thought you c- _[...]_ You could love me back so... Compared to this, waiting is not a problem I mean... I love you so much and... Yeah sadly we still don't quite get to know what it's like to... You know, you being my boyfriend... It's... It hurts not to actually _live_ it.

**Taehyung:** Hey but we'll make up for it, right? We'll have all the clichés dates possible and we'll kiss for days and hold hands and all that? And less clichés things too and- _[...]_ Well no actually I don't care about what we're gonna do, I just want to spend time with you.

**Jungkook:** Yeah we will, cliché dates, other less cliché things in less cliché places hehe, and just feeling you beside me, it will be okay. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** It will, I'm sure. _[whispers]_ Maybe it's gonna sound weird or, I don't know, but I kinda like to fall asleep imagining what it would be like to be in your arms... _[normal voice]_ Okay I made myself blush now that's embarrassing. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You do? _[giggles]_ Aww you're so cute Tae I... Well I can embarrass myself too and say that... I fall asleep thinking about hugging you so tight and I kinda wrap around my blanket without noticing haha.

**Taehyung:** Awww, your blanket is so lucky. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hey, don't think about the blanket think about me, I want to hold you I don't care about my blanket!

**Taehyung:** Well that's good to know, I'm honored that you care about me more than about your blanket. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You're my boyfriend, of course I do. Hihi I love saying that you're my boyfriend.

**Taehyung:** Aww... You're so perfect Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** S-Stop saying I'm... I'm perfect, y-... I'm not you know, I have so many flaws and I... Damn I want to see you Tae I want to see you so much.

**Taehyung:** I want to see you too baby just... Your flaws are perfect too you know? It's what makes you perfect.

**Jungkook:** You... You're so- _[giggles]_ Tae I love you okay? Never forget it.

**Taehyung:** I won't ever forget, promise. _[chuckles]_ _[concerned voice]_ Hey you're not too tired though? Just tell me if you want to go to sleep at some point, right?

**Jungkook:** Huh? Hum, yeah I am a little actually, but I'd like to ask you something first... C-Can I?

**Taehyung:** Sure you can, you always can.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Okay well... Can you tell me wh-... What made you realize you loved me? Like, I don't know... Didn't you find my teeth childish?! _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Wh-What? _[laughs]_ What does it have to do with your teeth? _[giggles]_ I love your teeth, they're adorable, and- _[...]_ Yeah maybe that's what made me realize somehow...? Now that I think about it...? I don't know I just... It kinda crushed me after we went bowling together? But... Yeah your smile is... It changes you, you know? And that's... A part of you I'd never seen before and it might be the most beautiful one... That I know of so far at least? _[giggles]_ I don't know, I really don't know, we just... We spent the evening together and then I left and I was like... "Fuck I'm in love with him", I have no idea what triggered that...

**Jungkook:** _[..]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie...? Did I... Say something wrong?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hm? Wh-What? Oh no! I'm just so happy and... Hum, proud? I don't know but... I'm like, blushing so hard right now. _[laughs]_ I... Hyung, I love your smile too, it's... So sincere and honest I just melt when you laugh and I'm sorry I'm supposed to be the art student but I'm out of words to describe you cause you're so wonderful...

**Taehyung:** _[soft laugh]_ I'm gonna smile non-stop when I see you again, I know that already hehe.

**Jungkook:** Just come back, I don't care if you're not smiling, I'll try to make you smile if you're not. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** You won't have to try too hard, you'll be there, that'll be enough. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Hehehe, so cheesy, I like that. _[giggles]_ Hey I'm getting reaaaally tired now, I'm sorry hyung I just... I'm gonna start speaking nonsense if I stay longer. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Go to sleep baby, I probably won't stay up much longer either anyway. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh my God I'll never get used to you saying that. Okay I'll go, don't stay up too late, you have to rest hyung okay?

**Taehyung:** Sure I'll rest too. _[suggestive voice]_ Is it the "go to sleep baby" that's troubling you though?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ You're too hard on me right now Taehyung I'm... Yeah of course it's troubling me haha.

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ That's good to know. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Noooo~ I must be the teasing one, not you _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[gasps]_ What? Since when??

**Jungkook:** Since I've decided I wanted to live!

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Don't worry baby I'm not letting you die under my watch.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Great cause I really don't want to die young, I still have things to do. To do to you.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I remember you promising me to make my whole body blush, I'm still waiting for that. I'm a patient man.

**Jungkook:** Oh I forgot I said that haha… Yeah then, I'll make that body of yours blush and shiver under my touch then.

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ I'm already shivering just hearing you say that...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Really Kim? I'm glad to hear that.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Don't start Jeon or I won't let you have the privilege to see me blushing.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Urg my phone slipped from my fingers, told you I had to be the only one teasing here.

**Taehyung:** Hum. Flustered you is cute. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Okay tell me how acting sexy and aroused makes me sound cute? _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I don't know, seems like you get all confused every time I try to tease you back, it's cute. You like teasing but you don't like to be teased back, and just so you know it's not gonna work that way, I'm not gonna make your life easy. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Shit you're clever. _[...]_ Then my teasing will climb to a higher level.

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ It's an eye for an eye baby, take your chances but I might do the same.

**Jungkook:** Great, I bet I'll win anyway hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I'm pretty sure your neck would disagree darling.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Turtlenecks. I'll wear Turtlenecks in May, sounds like a perfect idea.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I'm so disappointed right now. _[...]_ Well no I'm sure you look hot in a turtleneck but... Y'know.

**Jungkook:** I hate turtlenecks it's too much, I need to breathe but since I feel threatened, I'll wear one. I just have to buy one.

**Taehyung:** Turtlenecks can be useful if you have things to hide. _[clears his throat]_ You should definitely buy one.

**Jungkook:** Does that mean I'll have to hide things?

**Taehyung:** Dunno. We'll see.

**Jungkook:** Tae, the less you talk the scarier you get.

**Taehyung:** Is that so? Maybe I won't talk next time then. I'm gonna have a turtleneck to deal with, I won't have time to talk.

**Jungkook:** I'd like to see you try Kim.

**Taehyung:** Well... _[low voice]_ I can talk as well, I won't run out of things to say to you baby.

**Jungkook:** It's better when you talk yeah, your mouth needs to stay busy, and _not on my neck_.

**Taehyung:** I can still whisper things against your neck, I'm multitasking.

**Jungkook:** Hummm sounds like you're gonna kill me, I'm too young for that.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I'll make sure to check your pulse.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ How?

**Taehyung:** _[slow voice]_ There's this wonderful thing called the carotid and apparently you can feel the blood pulse there. Usually it's a little bit under your ear, I'm sure you've heard of that before.

**Jungkook:** Hum. No never. Anyway, gotta sleep now, told you I was tired. You go and work on your stupid carotid courses if you want, I'm sure you have interesting books about that. Let me and my poor, pure and naive self sleep without you plotting against my free will and my sanity. You perv.

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Okay! Good night baby, sweet dreams then~

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Good night Tae, I love you.

**Taehyung:** I love you too Jungkookie, get some rest, fighting for your projects, I'll think about you really hard okay?

**Jungkook:** Thank you hyung, it means so much to me... _[whispers]_ I'll work hard then, for you.

**Taehyung:** I know you will. _[whispers]_ Go to sleep now.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ _[whispers]_ Yeah I will... Talk tomorrow, right Tae?

**Taehyung:** I'll try but I'm working tomorrow night so I'm not sure I'll be able to... I'll try texts though, right? Now off to bed baby or I'm hanging up on you!

**Jungkook:** Oh right sorry! It's okay we can text hyung, and yes sorry we'll hang up just lemme say good night to my boyfriend again. _[clears his throat]_ Good night my love.

**Taehyung:** Aaah~ You're killing me I swear. _[sighs]_ I'm hanging up for real now or I'll stay here until my phone dies. I love you so much baby good night! _[end the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

Love you Tae sleep well 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, see you soon~  
> And HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEON JUNGKOOK <3
> 
> -pompom


	121. Thu, Mar 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya girls it's meeeeeee! You missed me right? Hehe ily too.  
> Tonight if everything goes as planned you'll get more than a few chapters so wait and see.  
> Thanks for the one following us and trusting us <3
> 
> -terfassa & pomie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey Tae 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hope everything is fine with work 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Cheer up selfies for u 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Luv u 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:04  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
awww thats so perfect thank u baby 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
ur beautiful 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
urgh im in the middle of a meeting rn 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:48

|   
---|---  
  
but im thinking about u 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww ur so cute 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur leg is... beautiful? Idk, strange pic 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting for ur work 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
wat? my leg is beautiful? 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
hum thanks i guess? 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
love you 

23:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Love u too 

23:43  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my dates with pomie, summer holidays sucks.


	122. Fri, Mar 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoooort chapter, reminds me of old good days *heart eyes*
> 
> -terfassa who finished coding in 4 minutes, do you know "Four minutes" an old song? Madonna and Justing Timberlake. There is like a disgusting kiss in the clip, it's funny. Go watch it!  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

sorry i disappeared, we had to stop the meeting cause of an emergency and then it was a mess 

03:27

|   
---|---  
  
i hope ur sleeping rn 

03:27

|   
---|---  
  
hope ull meet me in ur dreams~ 

03:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u were in my dreams 

09:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope everything went well with ur emergency tho 

09:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung 

09:03  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung seems busy again.  
> Poor cuties u.u


	123. Sat, Mar 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I'm back, don't mind me hehe. I'm quick, ysee hehehe~  
> I love normal cute Taekook calls, when it's fluffy and nothing goes wrong.
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

omg feels like forever since last time we talked 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
u okay? r u home? 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
how was work? 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
also 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fine, as fine as a bunny missing his sweet boyfriend 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
aww my bunny kookie 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
im exhausted tbh 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
and i miss u too 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww tae... 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if only i could hold u in my arms when ur exhausted like that 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u okay hyung? 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
im fine im just rly rly tired rn 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
can i call u? 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[whispers]_ Hey baby.

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Hey Tae, how are you?

**Taehyung:** I want to sleep but I've drank too much coffee. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey just... Close your eyes and think about something sweet. Okay hyung?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, yeah that's why I wanted to call you...

**Jungkook:** _[small laugh]_ You're so cute hyung... But you seem so tired I'm worried...

**Taehyung:** Nooo~ Don't worry I've just had a lousy day...s? It's saturday right?

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung you're getting me very worried now, how could you-... Hey, you need to sleep okay?

**Taehyung:** It's fine, just... I didn't come home since Thursday morning and I had a weird schedule so I'm a little lost. _[chuckles]_ But yeah, I kinda want to sleep.

**Jungkook:** Damn you... Sounds so hard I... _[...]_ Okay lemme sing you something so you can sleep, like babies hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[small voice]_ Yeaaay sing me something.

**Jungkook:** _[sings[ _One Call Away_ by Charlie Puth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxuY9FET9Y4)]_

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ That's so so sweet... _[whispers]_ Thank you Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Hey Tae, close your eyes okay? Just close them.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Okay it's closed.

**Jungkook:** Okay now, think about... Hum... I don't know, nothing. I'll talk just and you'll listen, okay?

**Taehyung:** Yes sir. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Okay, so it's the story of a little bunny, he wanted to go to the beach but he had to go through a forest in order to reach that beach. He got lost and started to feel scared cause the forest was huge and he knew there were bears around.

**Taehyung:** Wh- _[...]_ Oh my God you are so cute. _[...]_ Just... Okay sorry I was not supposed to talk, tell me what happened to the little bunny.

**Jungkook:** The bunny was scared and alone you know, he had never came here before, he had always tried to avoid forests cause they were so big... He really wanted to go to the beach but he didn't know what to do. So he closed his eyes and tried to remember the path he had to take, the directions... But he couldn't remember, he was too scared to think straight. He stopped walking and waited for help. But then he saw a bear approaching. A small one, but still a bear.

**Taehyung:** Oh... _[whispers]_ Was it a nice bear?

**Jungkook:** The bear was scary, he approached the bunny and asked him why he was here. The bunny was shaking and began to cry cause he was lost and he apologized for coming there and doing all those mistakes… But the bear was actually nice. He smiled and told him not to worry, he showed him how to leave the forest. He even walked with the bunny a bit before coming back to his smaller little bear son. After that, the bunny was alone again, but he knew what path he had to take, more or less.

**Taehyung:** Really...? I'm glad the little bunny found some help, I hope he won't get lost again…

**Jungkook:** Well... He was so excited to know where he was going that he started running and he wasn't really focused anymore, he was ignoring the environment around him so he fell. His little bunny legs were hurt and he could barely walk, he was very tired. At some point, he just stopped again and waited, hoping his bruises would get better. So he met another bunny. Bunny number two was friendly, bunny number two helped the bunny and held him so they could walk together.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ That's good, I'm glad he only met friendly people... His bruises healed, right?

**Jungkook:** They were walking together, but the bruises got worse and the bunny collapsed in bunny number two's arms. Since bunny number two didn't know where the bunny wanted to go he searched for a forest hospital and took him there. He left the bunny there cause he had to go to work and asked for someone to take care of the bunny instead of him. That's how the bunny met the little bear again. The son of the bear from earlier. He was a doctor in that hospital and he cured his legs.

**Taehyung:** Rea-Really? Wait but who his the lit- _[...]_ No okay sorry continue, the little bunny is okay now it's all that matters.

**Jungkook:** Well... Not that much actually, cause the bunny had to learn how to walk again, not that he couldn't but he wasn't walking as good as before so the little bear doctor helped him. But the bunny wanted to learn faster, he didn't want to stay in the hospital for months since he really wanted to go to the beach so the bear told him that he knew someone who lived in the forest, in a little house near a lake and that person could teach him how to fly. So they both began to walk to that house.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Wooow so the little bunny is gonna learn how to fly?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah he knows n- Hum sorry, spoilers. _[...]_ So yeah they finally arrived at that house. The bear's friend wasn't there, but the lake was so beautiful, the bunny mistook it for the beach. He didn't know why, but he was so happy to see it, that amount of water, the colors, everything was so beautiful, he decided to swim and let the bear search for his friend in the house. Swimming wasn't as painful as walking you know?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Of course... And- _[...]_ What happened next?

**Jungkook:** The bunny was swimming and swimming until he reached the real sea. It was huge, it was big and peaceful. Even if was is alone, he felt happy. He reached a harbor and met a fisherman on his boat. It was a platypus fisherman, he said he had been trying to fish for days and didn't came back home cause he couldn't catch anything to eat. He was hungry and sad and too tired to move.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Sounds like me haha... _[...]_ I think? I don't know... Sorry, finish your story.

**Jungkook:** Okay. Then the bear doctor switched on "night mode channel" and the bunny turned to a cop and the platypus became a man with glasses. End of the story. Thank you for listening, you can put some cash in the little bag on you left, or write the number of your bank account on this paper.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Well it was fluffy and then it was not. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Mmm… Indeed _[...]_ But we all know how the fluffy story ends so...

**Taehyung:** Really? How does it end? Is the little bunny happy in the end?

**Jungkook:** He is not happy. It's more than that, it's like heaven.

**Taehyung:** Is that so? I'm glad he's in bunny heaven then, he deserves it, especially after everything he's been through. _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** It's thanks to that platypus fisherman, he is the one that taught him how to fly, and he went to heaven thanks to him. Well, they both went in fact

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Angel bunnies who go to bunny heaven don't ask for their boyfriend's bank account number so they can switch on "night mode channel" y'know?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Sorry Mr. Boyfriend, you can switch on night mode as you wish, I'll give you a discount hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[dramatic voice]_ You're so generous with me.

**Jungkook:** I'm spoiling you, my god... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Hmm yeah but tonight I deserve it, right?

**Jungkook:** You always deserve it Tae. _[kiss sound]_

**Taehyung:** I would mostly deserve a hug right now... And you'd deserve a kiss for your lovely bunny story. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I will tell you more bunny stories if I can get a kiss as a reward. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** You know I would love to even if I don't get bunny stories, right? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I really hope you do. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** What were you doing before the bunny story by the way? Hope I didn't interrupt anything.

**Jungkook:** I was just lying on my bed you know... Nothing fancy when I get back home after school I just… Rest. _[laughs]_ But I suppose I didn't help you sleep here... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, same... But hey don't blame yourself, blame coffee haha. _[mutters]_ And my boss but well...

**Jungkook:** Is... Well I can blame the boss, I can blame Seoul too, blame everything but if you wanna talk about it I can hear too. _[...]_ But if you don't want to it's okay too.

**Taehyung:** It's not that I don't want to talk about it, I just don't want to... I don't know, complain? _[...]_ But I kinda tell you that you can complain all the time so I'm trapping myself here. _[small laugh]_ It's not a big deal, he's just annoying and he doesn't like me and I don't have an official shiny doctor diploma yet so I'm an easy target I guess.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Yeah well, I'm glad? I'm glad you trust me enough to complain... Hum, maybe not what I should say, right? But I get it, annoying people who stand higher in the hierarchy so you are forced to listen to them... You'll get your diploma soon hyung, fighting!

**Taehyung:** Hihi thanks, but to be honest I don't really mind him... Well I try not to, I won't have to deal with him forever so that's okay. I'm just... Frustrated cause it's so obvious he's just trying to see how far he can go till I break you know? I was supposed to go home yesterday at like 11am and he just _had_ to spot me packing my things to leave and gave me that shit ton of files to deal with cause "you have free time Kim, don't waste it" and my job is not supposed to be sitting behind a desk filing papers and classifying stuff. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah he sucks, but people rarely act in a logical way so... I'm just annoyed he could abuse you so easily. _[frustrated sigh]_ Remember to do the same to him afterwards hehe.

**Taehyung:** I wish I could baby but he's sort of the head of the department so I can't exactly do that... But it's fine I'm bitching on him with Mark hyung when we're on night duty together. _[giggles]_ He's an asshole to everyone really... Well, no, actually he's an asshole to everyone who doesn't have boobs but well. Anyway, different levels of asshole-ness, you know? I just hope he won't do that again cause I just can't deal with more than three days non-stop, I think I slept for like, two hours in an empty room, I was lucky no one needed it.

**Jungkook:** Damn you must be reaaaally tired and I'm asking you to talk about that stupid boss of yours...

**Taehyung:** It's fine I can evacuate my frustration that way. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm glad you feel like you can then. _[sighs]_ Hey Tae, your... your eyes are still shut?

**Taehyung:** Huh? _[...]_ Now they are... Why?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Did you just close them cause I asked you to?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ No...?

**Jungkook:** Tae~ _[giggles]_ You- ... Hum. _[clears his throat]_ You know what I see when I close my eyes?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ What do you see?

**Jungkook:** I see... Hihi, I see you.

**Taehyung:** Well ain't that cheesy. _[giggles]_ I love that.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Your boxy smile hyung, your boxy smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, that's what I see when I close my eyes and when I think about you. And... _[...]_ You know I feel so proud when I'm the one making you smile like that...

**Taehyung:** You do...? _[soft laugh]_ That's cheating, to be honest you don't even have to try to make me smile like that, you just have to be there and like... Do nothing. Actually you don't even have to be there, that's your superpower, you should definitely be proud of it.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Just... Stop or I'm gonna cry, I will, I'm tired and frustrated... And the one I love says all... _[...]_ All that Tae that's so beautiful thank you.

**Taehyung:** _[concerned voice]_ Wh-What...? Hey no don't cry, what's wrong baby? Why are you tired and frustrated? Everything okay at work?

**Jungkook:** I'm... _[sighs]_ I'm okay I'm just a little middle school girl getting emo because you're so... _[heavy breath]_ And don't get so concerned about a stupid part time job I'm- _[...]_ I'm fine, perfectly fine I'm... I'm just too happy to have you and- ... _[...]_ Okay lemme just-

**Taehyung:** Let you just...? _[...]_ Hey you know you can talk to me about anything right? Even if you... I don't know, feel like it's not important or that I won't care, which is very unlikely, if you just wanna talk to me you can, right?

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ Yeah yeah I know I swear I'm fine, nothing about work, nothing, just... I'm just physically tired and you're being so nice so I easily get... Like that? I don't know but thank you for everything.

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie... _[...]_ _[sweet voice]_ Someday you'll get used to me caring about you, okay? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Okay just... I'm sorry for... Being annoying about it. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** You're not, don't worry... _[whispers]_ I love you.

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ ... _[muffled voice]_ I love you Tae, so much, you're so soft, I...

**Taehyung:** Shhhh hey stop, now I just want to hijack a plane to come and hug you, don't make me do that. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Shit I'm... _[breathes in and out]_ I'm sorry I'm okay now. Please don't worry about that.

**Taehyung:** Promise?

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Hmm... Yeah?

**Taehyung:** Good I can sleep in peace then. _[chuckles]_ I remember telling you that I was gonna make sure you knew how much I cared about you, that's still true you know?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You're too kind hyung I don't deserve you.

**Taehyung:** Mmh don't say that, you don't see yourself the way I do...

**Jungkook:** B-But _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Fine I'll... Okay.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey Tae, don't you want to sleep now? What am I gonna do to you? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah maybe I should try... I'm getting a bit sleepy now. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah you must sleep, you really need it hyung. _[whispers]_ We'll talk tomorrow right?

**Taehyung:** Sure, tomorrow... You sleep too, kay? You have work and all...

**Jungkook:** Yeah I will, of course I will hyung. _[chuckles]_ I love you Tae, take care of yourself until I can do it myself okay?

**Taehyung:** Hey don't say that, that's way too cute... _[giggles]_ I love you too Jungkook, sweet dreams in little rabbits heaven, okay?

**Jungkook:** In my heaven there is only one platypus hyung, I don't need rabbits… Sleep well love.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You're killing me I swear... _[giggles]_ Good night angel. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was cute, I need a toothbrush.  
> Toothbrush, you know that song? It's one of DNCE's, I like it. Pomie, I've never sent you a link of that song.
> 
> I know too much songs...


	124. Sun, Mar 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap! I'm listening to DNCE's songs now on Spotify, I like them hihi
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:54

|   
---|---  
  
hope u had a good day if ur bored in the bus im here 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung how r u? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Did u sleep well? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ur okay? How was work? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.  


20:412  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hope that annoying boss of urs wasnt too annoying 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
he wasnt there, he never works on sundays 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
so i had lunch with bambamie 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
and now im talking to u 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
im in a good mood rn 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh great then sundays r good 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How is Bambam doing? 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh wait sorry maybe I shouldnt say that just I hope he is doing fine 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well idk what to say sorry 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
hey its okay 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
bambam has been doing really good those past few months 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
thank you for asking ur sweet 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im happy for him 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I hope he will always get better 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And thats not being sweet hyung im just asking, im not healing him u know 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but still i mean u dont rly know him, u dont have to care but u do, thats sweet 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
were doing our best 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
hes doing his best too, i know he is 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
hes stronger than he looks like 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
(r u still at work btw? maybe ur busy, i dont wanna disturb you) 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u must all work hard 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(no im not why?) 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
im used to u texting back like, immediately, so its weird 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
im staring at my phone like a creep haha 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
u got me used to being spoiled 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh sorry im just on the bus and im napping a bit and waking up like "omg i need to answer and stay awake" but then i sleep haha 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry for worrying u 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
awww im sorry i should let u sleep 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
tiring day? 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow sorry i slept for real haha 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no im fine, usual day 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im almost home anyway and u? what r u doing ? 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
i figured haha 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
feeling better now? 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
i was cooking (to give u an idea of the good mood im in) and i ate and now im lazing on my couch 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yes 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh and what did u eat? 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
bibimbap, thats not original but it always work haha 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but it's good anyway 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
yeah it was 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
u not too hungry after work btw? 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i am but i often get something to eat from work like sweets or snacks and when im home i just: lie on my bed 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bed is great 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bed is better than eating 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur work must be rly tiring tho 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
but gotta agree, beds r life 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna move to my bed as well actually 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
theres nothing on tv, bye couch 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

beds r cool 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
hows ur bed btw? 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
wait thats weird 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
but im just curious what ur place looks like, im always picturing u talking to me like 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
idk in ur bedroom or ur living room but i just imagine it haha 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
its weird sorry 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u know i have a small student room 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so a bed, a desk and a couch bc thats confortable and thats it 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id draw u what it looks like but id have to leave my bed and rn im too lazy for that haha 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nothing fancy anyway 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
okaay so one-room apartment? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
u dont have to draw i have a pretty imaginative mind hehe 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
like, what does ur couch look like for example? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hum well idk normal couch id say 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know two-person couch, brown, ugly and all 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk its a couch 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think ur flat is more interesting than mine, describe me yours 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
what do u wanna know? 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
like, my bedroom? 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah why not 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
okay yeah why not 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
well im lying on my bed rn 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
its a normal double bed yknow 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
it has a fluffy crimson blanket on it that jiminie offered me for my birthday once cause i was always complaining that lectures halls in med schools were cold 

21:14

|   
---|---  
  
its not a very big bedroom, its mostly long but not very large 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
its very bright tho cause i have a big window 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
and its quiet cause im on the last floor of my building 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
the walls have a sort of sand color idk the word for it 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
i have a lot of pillows 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

aw Jimin hyung is so cute 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur room seems to be peaceful thats great 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur definitely the type to have lot of pillows 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
yeah its peaceful i rly like it 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
pillows r so comfy 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
but what does it mean "the type to have a lot of pillows"? 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk it matches ur personality 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but well, im more comfy than ur pillows im sure 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
well idk ur kinda 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
all muscles and all 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
cant tell if ur really 'comfy' 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Told u id wear sweaters so u can feel at ease in my arms 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
ah well i cant argue then 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
sweaty kookie is probably better than my pillows 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
sweater* 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
damn autocorrect 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

now they say it's the bc of the autocorrect 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
well tbh i wouldnt mind having sweaty u as my pillow yknow 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i dont think id like us to stay in that position if im sweaty 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

"yknow" 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
oh so thats how u wanna play 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
plz tell me then, what position would u prefer if ur sweaty? 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

depends on ur condition, aim i the only one sweaty here? 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
maybe u are 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i showered already and im settled on my comfy pillows yknow 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

then maybe ill just go take a shower then, i hate being sweaty 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ill just let u settle in ur comfy pillows alone 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
maybe i dont want u to 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i missed u a lot and i want u to stay with me 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

showers r big enough for two 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but sweaty u is hot 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

maybe, ull never know, im in the shower, alone 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
maybe i just realized i forgot my phone in the bathroom, im gonna have to get it back 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
i rly hope u didnt lock the door 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
that would be unfortunate 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry boy, i came to open it 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

towel around my waist cause 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:24  
  
---|---  
  
how generous of u 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
hope i didnt interrupt ur shower 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
yknow 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well u could have interrupted "smt" 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but since "you" r here 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
oh so am i more interesting than "smth"? 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung can we just stop here for today im really not in the mood for dirty talking 

21:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry i should have told u 

21:26  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
no its fine baby 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
whats wrong? 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think its bc im tired, im very pissed i just have to sleep 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its okay 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
hey do u want to 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
idk talk? 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
for real i mean? 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
u got me worried here 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no no im fine hyung i swear, just tired 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus im gonna see Youngjae hyung tomorrow morning so im really excited and i gotta sleep early so 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry im fine i swear plus if we call now we'll never stop talking haha 

21:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


21:28  
  
---|---  
  
ur not ugly baby 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
but the amount of "im fine" in those messages kinda scares me i gotta say 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
cant i just call u like 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
5 mins? 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
just to hear ur voice, promise 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Kookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[soft voice]_ Hey you.

**Jungkook:** Hi hyung. _[clears his throat]_ How are you?

**Taehyung:** I'm good... A little worried about you, I don't like seeing you upset... Well, more like, knowing you upset and not being able to do anything.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm not upset I'm just tired... _[sighs]_ But how could I complain... I don't have any annoying bosses or huge schedules I'm fine you know, what could be wrong?

**Taehyung:** You- _[...]_ A lot of things could be wrong and I wouldn't even be able to notice it. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Nothing is wrong hyung I swear I... _[lower voice]_ Don't you trust me?

**Taehyung:** I trust you Jungkook, of course I trust you. _[...]_ I just... Have a bad history of people not being okay and me not being aware.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... I apologize for that I... Really I'm sorry I shouldn't worry you more...

**Taehyung:** It's exactly when you say things like that that you worry me. You can talk to me if you have problems you know? Or even just... If there's something heavy on your mind or whatever...? Cause... _[...]_ I don't know, feels like you're the one who doesn't trust me. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I... I'm sorry I don't know what I should do so you won't worry I mean... I don't have problems I... You're making me feel uneasy... Am I that strange? So messed up that I can't see when I'm having problems? Just... What the fuck.

**Taehyung:** Just- _[...]_ Okay let's try it this way... Is there anything going on that you want to tell me about, but you don't want to tell me cause you don't want me to worry?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ That's a strange question... Don't you think human beings in general are like that? I mean... Obviously there are things you don't want to say cause you don't want people to worry... Even you hyung... But anyway, in my case the answer is no.

**Taehyung:** Yeah even me but... But when you ask I tell you, and if I don't want to I just tell you that I don't want to... You sure you're not telling me that nothing's wrong so you don't worry me?

**Jungkook:** Yeah, hyung I swear... _[sighs]_ I just... How many times do I have to repeat it? I... Well what do you think I'm hiding from you? I don't know... Is it worth talking about?

**Taehyung:** I'm hum... _[...]_ _[small voice]_ Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you told me you were tired and all, maybe I should... Let you sleep...?

**Jungkook:** I'm not upset... I'm just... Lost? You could never upset me I swear just... Well I'm kinda hating myself now for worrying you and making all this a big deal when obviously there is no reason for this to exist I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing I-... I just miss you a lot, sorry about that, just forget about it kay? Well, no, don't actually, the part about you being able to talk to me about everything is still true.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ S-Sorry I... I miss you too Tae I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen and if I was more... I don't know... Reliable you wouldn't be worried...

**Taehyung:** Hey, you're reliable Jungkookie, I just... Want to be there for you? I mean... I'm not there for you physically so if I can't even be there emotionally... I don't wanna be useless. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** How could you be useless?! You're my boyfriend, you'll never be useless stop thinking like that! _[...]_ Please don't think that...

**Taehyung:** Okay, okay sorry I won't think that anymore... _[...]_ Yeah okay.

**Jungkook:** _[heavy sigh]_ Okay cool... Yeah cool, great I'm relieved.

**Taehyung:** Oh, that's good, I'm glad you are... _[chuckles]_ Hey, maybe I should let you sleep now...? You sound like you need to rest baby.

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah you should rest too hyung! _[...]_ Talk tomorrow right?

**Taehyung:** Sure, tomorrow, can't wait for that... Sweet dreams then?

**Jungkook:** Sleep well hyung, I love you.

**Taehyung:** I love you too. _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ~


	125. Mon, Mar 15th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight guys! I hope you like that "chibi" version of mass updating ;)  
> We love you guys, we're still adding details and interesting plots to the fic even if we have the end in our brain, so please bear with us! We really hope you still like it <3
> 
> -terfie and pomie did a great work coding those chapters in a few two hours!  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

hey yugyeom-ah! 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
sorry if ur busy or anything, i dont rly know whats ur schedule so… 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
anyway just i think jungkook was not feeling very well yesterday 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
i mean he said he was fine but im not 100% sure? 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
and i tried to insist but he got upset and i know i shouldve tried more like u said but i just cant??? 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
anyway just keep an eye on him kay? 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
just make sure hes okay? 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
plz 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey hyung! No you're not disturbing me: art student 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah well u know how it is when his father comes out of nowhere to just stress him for no reason 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kooks gets pissed, he stays silent for a while and then he sleeps and after that he is better 

12:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well, "better", u know 

12:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But anyway, if he told u about that i think u might be able to make sure he is okay and ur his boyfriend so its better than me 

12:31  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

12:33

|   
---|---  
  
yeah i might be able to make sure hes okay yeah 

12:35

|   
---|---  
  
i hope he slept well and that hes feeling "better" now 

12:35

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to call him later 

12:35

|   
---|---  
  
thank u for the update, gotta go back to work, see ya yug! 

12:36

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well... huh.


	126. Mon, Mar 15th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooow~  
> Yes, we are going to spam you, since terfie and I decided that we were tired of updating fluff (tbh we're long past all this now with what we're writing but gotta agree it's a looong month of fluff) we wanted to update quickly so we can get to the new interesting stuff. Like the previous chapter with Yug and Tae neh~?  
> Anyway this one is fun, hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> -pompom
> 
> edit: on a side note that's my birthday on the fic timeline eheh 8) #UselessDetail  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey you 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day? 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
did u get to see youngjae? 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
r u feeling better? 

19:12

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats a lot of questions sorry haha 

19:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hi hyung how r u? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u still working? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we can call if ur free 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
no im not working, wait a sec 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


 

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Kookie <3]_

 

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My Love <3]_

 

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Hi Tae! How are you hyung? How was work? Are you feeling better? I hope you didn't see that annoying boss of yours. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ Hum, no I'm good, I'm fine it's okay, work was okay, I was just wondering if _you_ were feeling better...? _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Oh, great! _[...]_ Well I'm fine, a little surprised you know, I told you I was supposed to go to Youngjae's studio and well... You know, that Jimin girl works there, she... Youngjae hyung is naive and maybe blind sometimes... So she is using that and it concerns me cause I see him having to deal with a few problems lately...

 

**Taehyung:** Oh he's having problems with her?? What's going on?

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah. _[sighs]_ JB is a model and since he works in various cities very often, Youngjae hyung is not his "personal" photographer... I mean, they are not always together, and strangely Jimin spends more time with JB than Youngjae but... Well I don't know what she wants from JB, obviously she wants to use him cause he is... Well it's JB you know, but she can't, JB is stupid and he takes, like, 0 interest in her cause it's JB... JB is JB, and Youngjae is Youngjae and… Having a strong and maybe too deep relationship with the one you work with is kinda... Dangerous. You know... I think Youngjae hyung might lose his job if she stays around for too long, I don't know I'm just... Worried.

 

**Taehyung:** Oh, ok... But you think Youngjae is in trouble because he is close to JB...? What does it have to do with that Park Jimin girl in the end? What is she doing to him- or them?

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ She told me. We... Talked.

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Wh-What? How? Why?

 

**Jungkook:** I... Damn girls are so strong, I mean, I envy her for being so confident, she... _[bitter laugh]_ She told me what she would do cause she's so damn sure she will achieve her goals. She told me she sleeps with their boss and she could easily complain about two guys being "gay" if she had proof and she will have, apparently. _[whispers]_ JB and Youngjae are too obvious... Anyway, I quote, "You won't be able to help your friend, he is too stupid to notice that he will lose his job and JB likes his own job now." She laughed, and I couldn't say anything cause damn, she was right. "Now, be the Yugyeom of the story, we'll see how you react" she said, then she left... She is scary, and smart. Damn.

 

**Taehyung:** What the fuck, seriously some people are just messed up... What is gonna change for her if anything happens to Youngjae? That bitch I swear. Just, please don't say you envy her baby, you can't say that. _[frustrated sigh]_ That sucks, and I guess Youngjae and JB don't know about this? What are you gonna do...?

 

**Jungkook:** I... I don't really know... I think I'll just talk to JB about that... Soon I guess? Cause Youngjae hyung is too... Careless? I don't know maybe he won't feel the danger until it comes, maybe JB will understand me.

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah that's a good idea... Just to let them know that they should be... I don't know, careful? I mean, I have know idea how far she can go with this if they are "just" together, it's not exactly forbidden... Well it's not "good" but it's not forbidden, but I guess the fact that they both work at the same place makes it a little bit more complicated...

 

**Jungkook:** I just... Don't really know or mind the rules or laws but... It's _her_ you know. If she says she wants to do something, she will. And I'm worried cause I know how easily she can make it happen. _[laughs]_ She did a great job with me, with Youngjae it's easier cause I think many photographers would love to take his place. He may not be the model, but he is an estimated photographer, people get jealous. But he is too kind and too stupid to see it, he trusts everyone.

 

**Taehyung:** I see... I don't really... Know him but he seemed like a very nice guy, I hope they'll both be able to sort this out? I mean... In this kind of situation the best thing to do is generally to play it low, wait until she gets bored of it... But I don't know if she will actually, I don't know her but... You know.

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah. _[sighs]_ Yeah we'll see... _[...]_ Anyway sorry for ruining the mood with her, I'm gonna make you hate that name and it's your besfriend's... _[sighs]_

 

**Taehyung:** The name? _[...]_ Oh no don't worry she's just "the bitch" in my mind, I'll never associate her to Jiminie's name, I'm fine.

 

**Jungkook:** Great, I'm glad.

 

**Taehyung:** Hey, how was your day baby? You feeling better? _[...]_ Cause... It's not that I don't care about Youngjae, it's just... I kinda care about you a lot more. _[soft laugh]_

 

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You're cute thanks… Well apart from that my day was okay, tiring cause we spent the afternoon working on our projects but it's cool when you only focus on it hihi, and yours hyung?

 

**Taehyung:** Okay that's good... Mine was fine, a little busy, we were kinda lacking staff so I was running around all day long haha. I'm happy to be home now. You're home as well already?

 

**Jungkook:** Oh really? How could you lack staff? And yeah I'm home don't worry hihi.

 

**Taehyung:** One of the surgeons is pregnant so no work for her for the next couple of months... But it's gotten a little wild, she used to supervise everyone. That and Mr. Asshole who likes to yell at people when they don't do their jobs but he doesn't do his. _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** So thanks to Ms. Pregnant and Mr. Asshole my boyfriend gets overworked and is tired when he comes home?

 

**Taehyung:** Hum... Yeah...? But to be honest I'm always overworked and tired when I come home I'm an intern. _[giggles]_

 

**Jungkook:** I'm... I don't know how you deal with all that, I respect you so much. _[whispers]_ Fighting Tae, it'll over soon and after that I'm sure you'll be a great doctor.

 

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Thanks that's... Really good to hear. Seems so easier when you know you have people believing in you. _[...]_ Does it sound childish? Feels like it sounds childish haha, but even if I love my job it's true that sometimes it's a little... Too much? And I'm like "I'm never gonna be able to do that" and I just want to quit and sleep forever. But you're right it's gonna be over soon. _[giggles]_

 

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey Tae, if you ever feel like... I don't know, like you want to give up, just remember that if you call me, I'll be there to tell you that you can do it and you must do it. You're a very clever man and you work hard, you deserve it and, well... I... Hihi, I kinda suck when I get sick... You know, I never take my medicine so I stay sick for too long buuuuuuut- _[soft voice]_ You know... I'd love to have a doctor by my side that can help me feel better when I'm not okay.

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[chuckles]_ You're the best Jungkookie, thank you so much... Technically you're 23 so you're out of my specialty but I'll do an exception just for you. _[giggles]_ 23 and you can't take your medicine alone, that's a shame you know that?

 

**Jungkook:** _[faked shocked voice]_ _But you cannot do an exception for your baby?_ Wait. Did you just said that I was 23? _Mark this day._

 

**Taehyung:** Hey I said I would do an exception! _[giggles]_ Gotta make sure you're okay, what sort of boyfriend would I be otherwise?? And yes, you're my 23-year-old baby, don't worry I know that, you're not so much younger than me in the end. _[chuckles]_ But 23-year-old boys take their medicine when they're sick so you shouldn't be proud of it.

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah but medicine sucks, plus I'm sure I can heal without them. And it's not tasty I hate it grrrr... And I'd rather have you take care of my sick self you know.

 

**Taehyung:** Tsk, it's supposed to make you feel better quicker you big baby. _[giggles]_ Me taking care of your sick self is gonna be me tickling you till you do take your medicine.

 

**Jungkook:** That's not what I meant when i said "taking care". _[suggestive voice]_ Y'know.

 

**Taehyung:** Oh really~? What did you mean then?

 

**Jungkook:** I don't know I'm not the doctor here... I'm just a stupid art student.

 

**Taehyung:** Are you now? I'm afraid I've never had to deal with stupid art students before, I'm not really sure what to do...

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah I've always... Oh wait. Did you mean you wanted me to be... _[suggestive voice]_ A cop?

 

**Taehyung:** Hmmm, no, I kinda like my baby art student. _[small laugh]_ What were you gonna say darling, "I've always..."?

 

**Jungkook:** I've always been your baby art student and I'm relieved you prefer that to... Me cosplaying for my work. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** Hey, to be honest I don't care as long as it's still you. _[giggles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Ow. _[chuckles]_ It's funny... Cause I've cosplayed a lot actually but... Okay I think the cop one was the most... Hot you know, but I did cosplay a lot for work surprisingly. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** Is that so? _[giggles]_ Please tell me more about it~

 

**Jungkook:** Well, I've been a plumber, the outfit was nice. A fireman too, a soldier with a uniform and a gun it was sooooo badass, a detective in the 40s cause you know... Hats and costumes, it's so cool... That's the best ones I did actually. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oookay but please tell me you have pics of all this? _[laughs]_ Plumber is so cliché though. Fireman too, haha.

 

**Jungkook:** If you want to get the access of our Premium services, you should pay 123456789$ per- _[...]_ _[laughs]_ I'm just kidding, I don't have pics sorry haha, but yeah plumber and fireman are cliché.

 

**Taehyung:** Okay, just so you know you can't do that every time. _[laughs]_ Plus I didn't even mean that in a sexual way. _[...]_ Unless you still have that 40s uniform somewhere, then maybe we can talk. _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Ow, so 123456789$ has a sexual meaning now... Okay, I'll remember that for future reference. And hum... I'll add 40s to my list of, I quote, "Tae kinks" hehe.

 

**Taehyung:** Oh so you have a list? _[giggles]_ I hope your arms are on the list. _[...]_ And your cop costume of course.

 

**Jungkook:** Uhum... Yeah yeah, and?

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are you actually taking notes right now?

 

**Jungkook:** I have a great memory Tae.

 

**Taehyung:** Good to know. Then use your memory and add your neck to the list.

 

**Jungkook:** I dare you to say that again Kim Taehyung and I'll tell you what _my_ kink is.

 

**Taehyung:** _[whispers slowly]_ I think it's hot that your neck is so sensitive and that you get all flustered just hearing me talking about kissing it.

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I swear next time I see you I'll find _your_ weak spot and abuse it in a way that will make you beg for mercy and if I have to grab your fucking dick for that, I'll happily do so. Damn you Kim.

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ W-Well I'm happy you have a good memory then Jeon. Don't want you to forget that...

 

**Jungkook:** You're always so fucking calm. _[sighs]_ I'm pissed I can't make you a little flustered...

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah that's cause you didn't see my whole body shivering like five seconds ago. You don't see how my hand is clenching my phone right now I thought I was about to break it.

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You liar. _[laughs]_ You sound pretty calm to me.

 

**Taehyung:** I'm not lying! _[chuckles]_ Just... You don't know how difficult it is to hear you say that _on the phone_ , if I don't stay calm it's gonna drive me crazy.

 

**Jungkook:** Then just imagine what _you_ do to me when you... When you're being yourself basically... _[sighs]_ I don't have your self control I'm still a kid haha, but a 23-year-old hot kid okay?

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah, self-control is part of the job... You being a 23-year-old hot kid far, far away from me is not helping though. Especially when you say things like that, I'm not used to you being so straightforward... _[teasing voice]_ With that baby face of yours it's easily confusing.

 

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry for having the face I have, it's kind of a problem for dirty talking I get it... Okay I'll try surgery maybe I'll look hotter and more "fuckable" so we can have that kind of conversations without you being confused.

 

**Taehyung:** What? No way I can't let you do that! _[...]_ Don't apologize for your face Jungkook, I swear you look very much hot and fuckable. _[...]_ _[clears his throat]_ Which is maybe not how I should say that but... Whatever it's still true so... You know.

 

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Thank you I guess? I'm happy I'm fuckable enough to please you. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** _[speaking fast]_ O-Okay you're welcome I think.

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung? You okay?

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah m'good. Just- _[...]_ Can you not say things like that out of the blue? That's... You know.

 

**Jungkook:** Things like what? Me being hot is something we can't talk about now? Okay I'm sad.

 

**Taehyung:** Wh-What...? _[...]_ Yeah no don't be sad I have no problem talking about you being hot, let's do that, let's talk about your hotness, kay?

 

**Jungkook:** Tae? I'm cuuuuuuurious. Tell me.

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Okay you sounded just like Jimin that was creepy. _[giggles]_ _[...]_ What are you curious about?

 

**Jungkook:** _[clears his throat]_ Sorry. Tell me what you're hiding. It's obvious you're hiding something, don't act like... Oh my God I really do sound like Jimin hyung, how can I find a cure to that?

 

**Taehyung:** I'm afraid there's no cure, I'm sorry, you're doomed to be baby Jiminkook for the rest of your life now. _[laughs]_ And I'm not hiding anything just... _[mutters]_ Please don't say "I'm happy I'm fuckable enough to please you" with your voice and your giggles and urgh.

 

**Jungkook:** Oh. It was _that_. Okay, I'm gonna add it to my list. Hehe

 

**Taehyung:** You're such a brat. Add "kissing your smirk away" to the list as well. I heard it, I know it's there.

 

**Jungkook:** "Kissing your beautiful and hot and fuckable smirk away my baby" I've wrote, is that it?

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You're so- _[...]_ My baby doesn't smirk, my baby bunny smiles, it's fucking Jeon who smirks. _[mutters]_ Beautiful and hot Jeon.

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ We've just received a complaint by that Jeon guy saying, I quote "I'm sad I want to be your baby too, this is racism because I'm too hot and fuckable for this world".

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah you definitely are Jeon, live with it. _[giggles]_

 

**Jungkook:** He asks if you will say "baby" to him, it's kinda important.

 

**Taehyung:** Well if he does what was mentioned a little bit earlier I don't think I'll be able to.

 

**Jungkook:** He- _[laughs]_ He is funny, he says that he's the one whose mouth will be busy so it's okay, you can talk. He says he really likes hearing your voice, it's okay.

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I-I don't think I'll... I mean it's not because my mouth is not busy that I'll be able to form words, you know.

 

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ You're exaggerating, "baby" is not a word, it's easy to pronounce even when you moan come on!

 

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Y- _[clears his throat]_ Yeah well maybe you should try saying "Taehyung" with me leaving marks on your neck and then we'll if it's so easy.

 

**Jungkook:** You wanna bet?

 

**Taehyung:** _[hesitant voice]_ I'm not sure...

 

**Jungkook:** Hey you said I won't be able to say your name when you'll be having fun with my carotid. But I'm sure I will.... _[whispers]_ ...try _[clears his throat]_ Then, you'll have to do what I told you to. Deal?

 

**Taehyung:** "What I told you to" meaning saying "baby"?

 

**Jungkook:** While moaning.

 

**Taehyung:** Fuck you Jeon.

 

**Jungkook:** _[deep voice]_ Please do so Kim.

 

**Taehyung:** _[deeper voice]_ So hard.

 

**Jungkook:** _[heavy breath]_ God Tae that was... _[...]_ Just- Damn.

 

**Taehyung:** Don't play deep voice with me baby you're so gonna lose.

 

**Jungkook:** I wanna see how deep you can get.

 

**Taehyung:** Sure... Just not now, don't wanna spoil anything.

 

**Jungkook:** Oh... That's sad I'll have to wait.

 

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I'd say it's sad to hear it through the phone... _[teasing voice]_ But if you're really that impatient...

 

**Jungkook:** No you're right it's sad to hear it thought the phone, plus I'd get just _more_ impatient cause hearing you without seeing you is hell.

 

**Taehyung:** No being able to touch you is the worse. _[...]_ And I'm not talking about... The dirty stuff, just, in general...

 

**Jungkook:** Don't say that now, I'm sad I don't have a human sized pillow I could hug, maybe I'll just have to use that creepy project we're doing and hug death.

 

**Taehyung:** Please don't hug death while thinking about me. _[giggles]_ Hey, soon kay?

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah hyung, soon! We... We'll see each other soon.

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah... I won't let go of you. _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** That's- _[giggles]_ So sweet, I won't let you go either hyung and... If you're not here Imma kidnap y- _[…]_ Okay this is an emergency, I'm turning into Jimin hyung what have you done to me?!

 

**Taehyung:** You're so cute, baby bunny version of Jimin. _[laughs]_ You can kidnap me Kookie, I'm not gonna stop you to be honest. _[giggles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Don't say that, I'm not a mature adult, I could do it. _[giggles]_

 

**Taehyung:** If you put on your cop costume maybe it could look legal, no one has to know. _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Plus I have the handcuffs Jimin gave me during dance class last Friday. _[laughs]_ Okay this sentence was strange but you know the story anyway, you'll be arrested for being too cute to this world Tae hihi.

 

**Taehyung:** Oh my God that's like the cheesiest thing. _[giggles]_ Plus you'd have to arrest yourself as well if "cuteness" is the reason. _[chuckles]_ And yeah I'm gonna try not to think too much about that first sentence... I don't even want to imagine Hoseokie's face when he saw that.

 

**Jungkook:** No I really think you should be the only one arrested here. _[laughs]_ It was _so funny_. Jimin came when practice ended, with _big_ sparkling eyes, and told me he had those handcuffs for me and I was staring at him like: WTF? At that moment Hoseok hyung came in with a young girl to show her the place cause she wanted to enter dance class but she saw us and well... I think she won't come again now hahaha we're so doomed next dance class will be something haha.

 

**Taehyung:** Nooo~ I'm so sorry. _[laughs]_ But I can totally imagine him with those big innocent eyes and those totally not innocent handcuffs, I swear you two have problems with all that cute/hot duality. What did you do then??

 

**Jungkook:** I adore Jimin hyung's innocence, he seems so pure but damn he is so not. _[laughs]_ Well, I thanked him and I left the room with the handcuffs. He was surprised but then I heard a scary laugh behind me. I didn't look back...

 

**Taehyung:** Don't be fooled he's not innocent. He's... Yeah he's really not. _[laughs]_ I can't believe you actually took the handcuffs though.

 

**Jungkook:** I know he is not don't worry, that's what I like about him. _[laughs]_ But yeah I took them, they are cool, could be useful.

 

**Taehyung:** "Could be useful" you're so not better than Jimin baby. _[chuckles]_

 

**Jungkook:** Don't you want to have handcuffs? _[giggles]_ And yeah I know but I like strange and useless things too.

 

**Taehyung:** I haven't decided yet whether I'd want to have handcuffs or if I'd prefer you to have them. _[...]_ Aaaanyway~

 

**Jungkook:** That is strange conversation. _[laughs]_

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah kinda. _[giggles]_ But hey you started it.

 

**Jungkook:** Sorry. _[laughs]_ But we can talk about anything it's so cool hihi.

 

**Taehyung:** Yeah, feels like it's always been like that. _[chuckles]_ That's cause... I don't know, you're not judging or anything, so I don't have to think about what I'm gonna say to you next.

 

**Jungkook:** Hihi, you're too perfect for me, what could I possibly judge hyung? Maybe we're both too awkward but the same kind of awkward so nothing is strange between us?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, maybe... _[giggles]_ It's nice. I like talking with you. I mean, even when we didn't really know each other I really liked talking with you.

 

**Jungkook:** Thanks hyung that's very kind of you, I've always loved talking to you too... Sorry if I didn't answer, sometimes... _[awkward laugh]_

 

**Taehyung:** No it's fine, I get it now, I mean I understand why, if I'd been reasonable I should have stopped too... _[chuckles]_ I'm really glad I didn't give up on you.

 

**Jungkook:** I'm... More than happy you didn't... Hey Tae, don't you ever give up on me okay...? I... I may be annoying in the future but I need you hyung...

 

**Taehyung:** Oh- _[whispers]_ Okay, I won't... And... Maybe I'll get annoying too cause sometimes you'll wish I would give up on you but I won't, okay?

 

**Jungkook:** I... Sometimes I really wish you'd find better than me but then... I get so jealous and sad just thinking about it please don't make me sad...

 

**Taehyung:** Don't think about me finding better please, I don't even know what _better_ could be, don't get jealous or sad, I don't want anyone else Jungkook, I only want you, okay?

 

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ You have strange tastes but I'm okay with that, I like you with your strange tastes.

 

**Taehyung:** I like you with your strange tastes too baby.

 

**Jungkook:** Hihi I'm glad you do. _[giggles]_

 

**Taehyung:** Of course I do! _[...]_ Hey I hate to ruin the mood but I still have a few things to do and I'm kinda craving a shower right now...

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah of course hyung no problem, we'll talk tomorrow right?

 

**Taehyung:** Sure! When will you have some free time tomorrow?

 

**Jungkook:** Hum... Maybe arooound 10 tomorrow night, if I'm not dead asleep on my floor it will be okay haha.

 

**Taehyung:** Oh, really?? What happens tomorrow? I can wait, maybe it's better if you rest...

 

**Jungkook:** Nothing just studies and since we have so many ideas for our project, we may finish pretty late but I'm sure I'll be home at 10 hihi.

 

**Taehyung:** Okay, I hope it'll be okay, fighting baby! Talk to you tomorrow then, I'll be waiting for you. _[...]_ You have to imagine me winking here, I can't do that on the phone I'm sad.

 

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Okay, then imagine me smiling like an idiot, I love you Tae, I'll rush home hihi.

 

**Taehyung:** Noted. _[giggles]_ I love you Jungkookie, talk tomorrow~ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night guys~ <3
> 
> -pompom


	127. Tue, Mar 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... as many of you, I'm still emo after the release of Serendipity. I mean, wow, how can he be so beautiful and wonderful and perfect and everything. I love Park Jimin. I love him so much, he deserves so much recognition. His voice, his acting, just imagine if he gets to dance that song? omg.
> 
> But yeah, you know what? We are happy to post THIS chapter after the trailer. You'll see why.
> 
> -terfie with the notes & pomie for the coding

  
_[22:14]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[happy voice]_ Hey you! How was your day? The projects?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Hey Tae how are you? I'm fine, just maaaaaaaaaybe I'm exhausted but I'm okay since I can hear your voice hihi.

**Taehyung:** Oooh~ Poor baby, I won't hold you from sleep for too long then. _[giggles]_ Anything I can do? _[...]_ Wait that question is a bit stupid now that I think about it.

**Jungkook:** Nooo please stay... Your turn to tell me stories now. Please?

**Taehyung:** Oh but... I don't know many stories, I don't know what I can talk to you about...? I mean, feels like I'm always telling you depressing stories, you know? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hum, create one if you want, I just want to hear your voice. You can finish one of those stories we have started if you want as long as you talk, even depressive stories are good.

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Want me to tell you how Jimin and I met? It's an ooooold story haha but maybe I can tell you that? It's kinda cute I think? I don't know. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah yeah sure, please tell me hyung!

**Taehyung:** Okay so... I told you I was from Daegu right? We moved to Busan when I was 6, I checked, it was in 2002. _[chuckles]_ I'm thinking about that cause I was looking at some pics from back then the other day, I was homesick so I went through old embarrassing stuff. Some pics of Jinnie's are precious haha. Wait what was I saying? _[...]_ Oh right first day of school. First day of first grade of primary school, oh my God feels like forever ago. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[cute laugh]_ Okay go ahead Tae.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, well technically it was not the real first day of school, but for me it was the first day of school in a new school you know? I was kinda scared... _[giggles]_ So the day before, which was a Sunday, I remember cause school was on Monday, anyway this sentence makes no sense I'm sorry haha. Anyway yeah the day before, Jin hyung helped me bake cookies to bring at-... Hey now that I think about it it's so cute, maybe it was a sign? _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hey calm down man I don't understand anything. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Okay sorry. _[giggles]_ On the Sunday, Seokjin hyung and I made cookies so I could bring them to school the next day. Retrospectively I think it's fun it was cookies. Did I lose you again? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Stop cutting your story for details! Tell me more about little 6-year-old Jiminie pleaaaaase~

**Taehyung:** It's not details, the cookies are important! _[laughs]_ But okay let's go for 6-year-old Jiminie then. Hey since when do you call him Jiminie by the way? Sounds weird when you say it, I'm not used to it haha. _[...]_ Sorry, sorry, back to the story now. So I was brought to the 1st graders class and I had to introduce myself cause _new student who just got transferred so please be nice to him blablabla_ , and it was okay cause I don't mind doing that kind of thing. The teacher didn't look very nice so I tried not to look at her too much, but aside from that it was fine. Then she told me to go sit somewhere and we started to do additions. And this is me teasing you about 6-year-old Jiminie hehe.

**Jungkook:** Hey I don't call him like that! It's just.. Well we're talking about "little" him so I had to use a cute nickname... Anyway, he was the kid sitting next to you, he didn't know how to do additions so you helped him cause he was so cute?

**Taehyung:** Hmm... No, that's not what happened. _[laughs]_ No we just did additions and actually I didn't notice him in the class and then it was playtime. Now I know that I didn't notice him because he was sitting at the very back of the room and he was soooooo tiny. Anyway it was playtime and I had like, almost the entire class gravitating around me cause I was "The New Kid" so... And I had my box full of cookies and I was so proud of them I just gave one to everyone cause, well, that was kinda their purpose. _[giggles]_ I gave one to Jimin as well but I didn't really pay attention cause everyone wanted one. But that doesn't count as "first time we met", I'm just setting up the plot here hihi.

**Jungkook:** Uhum... I'm trying not to show you that I'm dying cause that's so cute but well, I wanna see the super-Jiminie-hero landing so tell me more.

**Taehyung:** Wait wait, you haven't seen the cute part of the story yet! So anyway, we went back to class and the day went on like a normal school day you know, I guess we did some writing, some drawing, drawing was a pain for me even back then to be honest, and then it was time to leave school and I was supposed to wait for Seokjin hyung so we could walk home together cause I was too young to come home alone, and I promise next part of the story is Jiminie kay?

**Jungkook:** _Wait_. How can you remember what you did in class when you were 6?! Dafuck is that memory _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** That's what everyday looks like when you're in primary school. And shut up it's my story, let me filling up the details I forgot about. _[chuckles]_ But on a side note I do have a very good memory, I mean, med school so no choice haha. _[...]_ Anyway, wanna hear the cute stuff now?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Yes please Tae tell me!

**Taehyung:** Okay so I was waiting for Jin hyung and all the other kids were leaving except for this one who was sitting on a bench a bit far from me but I was bored so I came to talk to him cause I wanted to make new friends, you know? So I sat next to him and he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the floor and fiddling with his hands and he had those reddish marks on his tiny arm and he wasn't talking to me so I poked his chubby cheeks cause he had the chubbiest cheeks ever?? And asked him what he was doing and he was so shy I mean you may think you're shy Jungkookie but that's nothing I swear. _[...]_ Anyway he looked at me for a few seconds before reaching for something in his pocket and then he handed me a folded napkin and when I opened it there was a cookie in it... Well it was a cookie in three pieces and I think I looked surprised cause he started speaking very fast and with a very small voice like "I'm sorry it's broken because the other boys wanted to take it because they thought it was mine but I-... It's the one you gave me earlier but I saw you were giving them to everyone and I thought maybe you wouldn't have one for yourself so I wanted to save it so you can have one too but now it's broken I'm sorry but it was very nice to give cookies to everyone you look very nice thank you, you can still have it if you want." and I was dyyyyying cause it was so cute.

**Jungkook:** _You're lying it's too cute to be fucking real dafuck._

**Taehyung:** I'm not I swear!! Anyway then I told him that my name was Kim Taehyung and he said "Yes I know, you said that when the teacher asked you to present yourself in front of the class, you were very brave to do that, I can't talk in front of the class..." to which I shrugged and said I would teach him if he wants cause it's not complicated and then I asked him what was him name and he said it was Park Jimin and that everyone was mocking him cause it was a girl's name and I said it was fine cause girls were smarter than boys anyway so it was not supposed to be a negative thing and then we shared the cookie and became friends.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ "Shared the cookie" haha- Sorry. I'm tired. Anyway... It's such a cute story, sounds just like you and Jimin hyung I'm not surprised hihi.

**Taehyung:** What's wrong with- _[...]_ Oh my God no, no way, I'm not sharing this one! _[laughs]_ Anyway what's less cute is that I later found out that the marks on his arm were because of said "other boys" from our class and I was mad. But then we started hanging together and the other kids were a bit too scared of me to try anything and it got better... I was really tall for my age, you know?

**Jungkook:** Oh my God kids being kids, but still I don't get why they... _[...]_ Anyway... Yeah? How tall were you?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, a good 10 centimeters taller than everyone I think. So I didn't have to try to be scary haha, some kids from other classes even called me hyung cause they thought I was older than them. _[chuckles]_ Jin hyung was very tall for his age as well. He still is I guess, taller than the average.

**Jungkook:** Wooh… It's strange cause... I feel like usually people who were small as kids become very tall when they grow up... You're lucky you've been tall all your life. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ You were small when you were a kid?

**Jungkook:** No I wasn't talking about me, it's a general fact I've noticed! But yeah I was very small... _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah I've noticed too, obviously. _[small laugh]_ Okay but now I'm trying to picture you as a small kid and that is just so adorable...

**Jungkook:** Not that much, I was a grumpy little kid with bunny teeth, never smiling and always playing alone with my Iron Man toy... But I was pretty small in fact, for a long time haha.

**Taehyung:** You're definitely not small now... Why were you never smiling baby?

**Jungkook:** Oh... Well I- _[...]_ Kids are kids right? So kids used to laugh at me because of my teeth so I stopped smiling so they couldn't see it... But it was worthless cause I still was the grumpy ugly bunny at school. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What? _[...]_ Damn that's- _[...]_ Urgh. Can't believe this. Hey Jungkookie promise me never to hide your smile again, okay?

**Jungkook:** Hey it's okay Tae, I was a kid and people's opinion mattered to me back then. But it was a looooooong time ago. _[laughs]_ And how could I not smile when I see you hyung?

**Taehyung:** Well I'm hoping... _[soft laugh]_ You have a beautiful smile, I'm gonna personally fight anyone who'd laugh at it.

**Jungkook:** Hihihi. _[sighs]_ I'm counting on you Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Hey maybe you should rest now Kookie? Guess you had a long day...?

**Jungkook:** Nooo tell me another story hyung pleaase I want to hear you, I'm okay I'm not tired~

**Taehyung:** You keep claiming that you're 23 but I'm really doubting sometimes... _[giggles]_ Okay, another story then. Do you want to hear the story of Doctor Platypus?

**Jungkook:** Tell me more about it hyung.

**Taehyung:** Right, so a long time ago Doctor Platypus had a pretty normal life you know, he was still living with his family and his unicorn brother, and he had his friends and he was going to school like all the other platypuses - cause yes they do go to school okay?

**Jungkook:** Hihihi okay. _[soft voice]_ What happened next?

**Taehyung:** Well... Actually not much at first, he was having fun with his tiny penguin friend and meeting pretty platypus girls and he was beginning to notice that some platypus boys could be pretty too, and his unicorn brother was starting his adult life so Doctor Platypus didn't really notice that they weren't spending as much time together as they did before.

**Jungkook:** Oh... I thought the platypus was the only one of its kind and that... He took a platypus student later...

**Taehyung:** I- Wh- Oh... Didn't really think of another animal actually, hm... Let's say they were not platypus okay? Cause obviously you can't have soooo many platypuses, that wouldn't be realistic, plus those people were too normal to be platypuses, let's say they were cats okay? That's kinda common right?

**Jungkook:** Okay for cats, I like that better... Go ahead Tae hihi.

**Taehyung:** They won't be part of the story anyway, they're not important. _[giggles]_ Anyway Doctor Platypus was living his happy life but I think he was too naive actually, he should've known that things can't always be perfect, and of course it wasn't perfect because soon after that his pink unicorn brother got sick and lost his beautiful pink color so he was very sad and Doctor Platypus started to think that maybe he wasn't a good doctor if he couldn't heal people.

**Jungkook:** Doctor Platypus is so hard on himself, it's so sad...

**Taehyung:** You think? _[...]_ I don't know... But it was not just that, his unicorn brother was sick for a long time and it took a while before he could feel better again so Doctor Platypus was feeling a little down. And at the same time his tiny penguin friend was having problems too, with a dangerous tiger, and Doctor Platypus he couldn't do much to help, so he was really tired and he was wondering if he was really worthy of being a doctor...

**Jungkook:** Doctor Platypus is too hard on himself, it's not his fault if bad things happen... And even if he can't help, the most important thing is to be there.

**Taehyung:** Yeah but if he's just here and doesn't do anything to help then he's just a regular platypus you know? But because Doctor Platypus was really really frustrated that his tiny penguin friend was hurt he decided to do something and he used his platypus venom on the dangerous tiger that was hurting him and things didn't go better right after but gradually it went back to normal and the penguin was happy now and Doctor Platypus reunited with his now healthy unicorn brother so it was great, he was confident and he wanted to become an even better doctor you know?

**Jungkook:** But was he never the one that needed to be healed?

**Taehyung:** No, that's the most frustrating part, because Doctor Platypus was apparently very strong and he was never sick and he never got bruises or anything... But he had to watch his friends get hurt and he couldn't help so that's why he decided to become a doctor you know? Because he was strong enough to help people when they needed him?

**Jungkook:** Th-That's so cute, he is a hero...

**Taehyung:** Is he...? I-I don't know, he can't stop bad things from happening so I don't think he is a hero... But he can stitch things back together so I guess he's not completely useless hihi...

**Jungkook:** Hum... Usually heroes fix things when bad stuff happen, they never stop it from actually happening.

**Taehyung:** You think?? Well I'm glad you think that way, I'm sure Doctor Platypus would be very very happy to hear you say that, cause he had to work very hard to become a better doctor, he even had to go away from his penguin friend and his unicorn brother because he wasn't able to enter the prestigious school of platypus doctors but he didn't give up!

**Jungkook:** It's for the best right? He will come back and be their Doctor again right?

**Taehyung:** I hope he will! He really wants to come back cause... Well maybe you don't know about this but Doctor Platypus has a cute baby bunny waiting for him at home and he really wants to come back to him... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ A-At home?

**Taehyung:** Huh? Y- _[...]_ Yeah...? I mean, home is where Doctor Platypus has... Hum, everything...?

**Jungkook:** Is... Th-The bunny p... P-Part of his home?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Of course he his, the bunny is what makes home feel so warm and bright...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ He seems like a lucky bunny hihi...

**Taehyung:** He's not the luckiest one here...

**Jungkook:** Then who is?

**Taehyung:** I a- _[...]_ Doctor Platypus is. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** No Tae, you don't know how happy I am to hear that, I've never been considered as... Well- ... _[...]_ I swear I'm the lucky one.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Oh so you think I'm talking about you when I say "cute baby bunny"? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ I'm serious Tae...

**Taehyung:** Yeah so am I baby...

**Jungkook:** I... _[whispers]_ You know I've never been told 'I love you' with... With those eyes and... Meaning it... So- _[sighs]_ Yeah you're more than special to me.

**Taehyung:** Really...? You're so precious Jungkook, how could I not mean it when I say I love you and... Well I didn't have many chances to properly look at you yet but I will okay? With "those eyes" even though I don't know what it means. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Nnnh no you... You don't... _[…]_ But yeah please look at me more...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I don't what...? _[...]_ You want to sleep baby? You sound like you're half asleep already. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hum? N-... No no, I'm not half asleep I'm here! I'm just... Thinking?

**Taehyung:** You're totally falling asleep right now Kookie. _[chuckles]_ But let's say you're not, what are you thinking about?

**Jungkook:** I'm thinkiiiin... Thinking? Thinking about you, and your eyes, your fingers. Don't judge me... I like them they are beautiful like, long and... Oh gosh.

**Taehyung:** Hmm okay... _[low voice]_ Just think about my fingers running through your hair till you fall asleep okay? How does that sound?

**Jungkook:** Hihi sounds so great I... I kinda have those cheesy dreams and... You know don't judge me but this is like, something, so... So... You touching me while I'm fa- _[sighs]_ Falling asleep is...

**Taehyung:** You're not making any sense now baby... _[giggles]_ Okay where do you want me to touch you when you fall asleep...?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Where...? Hum... My face, my face is fine, my cheeks, you could back hug me too, I'm fine with th-... That but I could back hug you too and then you'd be holding my hands and I'd rest my chin on your shoulder aaaaand... _[whispers]_ We'd be sleeping like that together, hearing our hearts beating and feeling our breaths and-...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I could back hug you too, I'd like that... I mean it would be like hugging a big teddy bear and I could kiss your hair and whispers things in your ear... And like... Caress your arms cause I love your arms and... And just hold you close y'know?

**Jungkook:** I... _[slow breathing]_ _[sleepy voice]_ Hold me close, hold me tight d-... Until I c- _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Until you collapse in my arms...? Until you completely fall asleep and I can watch over you to make sure you have the sweetest dreams...? _[...]_ Until I have to hang up because you're sleeping already? _[small giggle]_

**Jungkook:** Until... Until nothing, how could I sleep when you're telling me my dreams, you're better than fake dreams, I... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey... Think about it like that, think about... Waking up and still being a little sleepy and everything would be so warm and soft and slow and I'd still be holding you but not... Not tightly, just... Loosely...? That's not really a dream but it kinda sounds like it right? It would be nice...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Jungkookie? Are you sleeping?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Taehyung I love you. I really do... I really really do...

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I love you too Jungkook, you know that right? So much and it's so strange that... Everything happened the way it happened but I don't care, it's perfect, you're perfect... And I-... I love when you call me "Taehyung" too... _[small giggle]_

**Jungkook:** _Taehyung_. _[whispers]_ Taehyung, your name is so beautiful, I love you I- _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Shhh hey I love you Jungkookie but I'd really like you to get some rest now...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[Jungkook is sleeping]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ So you finally gave up huh? _[soft laugh]_ My stubborn baby, don't fight sleep when you're so tired, I know what I'm talking about... Sweet dreams okay? Dream about all that... I hope I will, too. _[...]_ I love you Jungkook, so so much, I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it... I'm hanging up now okay? Good night~ _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:07

|   
---|---  
  
look heres a pic of my hand hehe 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
good night! 

23:07

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute  
> cute  
> cute  
> cute  
> cute  
> tae's hand is hot damn  
> cute  
> cute


	128. Wed, Mar 17th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ I hope everyone's okay, fighting for those who have started class already, I hope we can at least cheer you up a little with those chapters ＾_＾  
> Enjoy the reading!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

7:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae r u awake? 

7:43  
  
---|---  
  
yaeh just wok up 

7:56

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Jungkook:** _[calling: My love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Hey, Jungkookie...

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Hey Taehyung, did you sleep well?

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Mhh-yeah perfect. You?

**Jungkook:** Woah your voice is... Wow. But yeah, yeah I did, I just... Don't remember what happened yesterday night.

**Taehyung:** _[broken voice]_ Wh- _[clears his throat]_ What? What do you mean?

**Jungkook:** Wh... What?

**Taehyung:** _[raspy voice]_ You don't remember? Which part? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I... I don't know, we spoke about Jimin hyung right? After than you began to tell me the story of Doctor Platypus... Maybe I fell asleep around that time cause after that it's completely blank.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Mmh I see... _[deeper voice]_ Well I'm sorry for you, you don't remember when the conversation turned into phone sex that's sad...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wh- _[...]_ Are y- _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ I think you fell asleep right after that cause you were exhausted, poor baby. I mean I didn't send you a pic of my hand for no reason hm?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I _[...]_ D-Damn Tae I- _[...]_ Just- What the fuck...

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I'm kidding, of course we didn't do that, the rest of the conversation was just me telling you how much you mean to me and you being sleepy and talking cute nonsense about falling asleep in my arms.

**Jungkook:** _[big sigh]_ G-Great.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Hey, sorry maybe I shouldn't have joked about that. _[small cough]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Sleepy you is adorable though...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Y- _[…]_ Your voice is so deep when you're just waking up. That's the only information I'm processing right now. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah my morning voice is kinda scary I agree. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** No it's not scary! It's hot.

**Taehyung:** Dunno it sounds so gravelly it's weird. I sound weird even to myself. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Well it's only weird for you hyung, I... Like it.

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Mmh, good then, you won't be scared if I try to wake you up in the morning that's great.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Of course I won't be if you're the one waking me up Tae.

**Taehyung:** Hey how long do you have right now by the way? I mean, you called but aren't you supposed to get ready for uni?

**Jungkook:** Oh shit maybe I'm disturbing you! You have to go to work right? Sorry hihi, cause I still have time... Like, ten minutes, and then I'll have to rush but I don't care. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** I'm fine I've put an alarm earlier cause I wanted to work on my courses a bit before going to the hospital but I guess ten minutes won't hurt. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh no I'll let you work hyung, it's better right? I just wanted to apologize cause I fell asleep while we were talking yesterday that's all. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** It's fine, happened to me before as well, right? _[giggles]_ You sounded really tired though, you feel better now?

**Jungkook:** Hihi, yeah I remember, but don't worry I'm fine now, plus you're talking to me so I'm okay... Oh, and by the way, why did you send me that pic of your hand?

**Taehyung:** Cause you said you liked them and that my fingers were, and I quote, "beautiful like, long and oh gosh". _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Oh gosh.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You're cute.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Why?

**Taehyung:** Cause I say so. _[giggles]_ Though it didn't sound that cute when you said it yesterday, I don't know what you had in mind~

**Jungkook:** How did it sound? H-

**Taehyung:** Hum? What were you gonna say baby?

**Jungkook:** Answer _my_ question first.

**Taehyung:** Sure. Sounded a little dirty. But you were tired so it was still cute, but hadn't you been tired you would've sound dirty. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Says the one talking about phone sex. I probably just wanted to say that you're hands are like, the ultimate kink. We're talking about your damn fingers, of course it's dirty.

**Taehyung:** Hm nice to know, I'll add that to my own list. _[suggestive voice]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wait. What list?

**Taehyung:** My own list of your kinks. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** What have you written already?

**Taehyung:** Your neck, in bold letters, underlined, highlighted in pink, obviously. Hmm... I'd say "my voice" but it sounds presumptuous so... _[chuckles]_ Also you seem to have like a ton of cosplays, dunno whether I should add that or not?

**Jungkook:** But... What does my neck and cosplaying has to do with my kinks? It has to be related to you right? And yeah, your voice is obviously one of my biggest kink. I mean... Well yeah.

**Taehyung:** Hum when I say 'your neck' it's... Hum, well you're not the one who's gonna try anything on your own neck right? _[...]_ Wait really? It's just a voice...

**Jungkook:** Okay stop talking about doing things to my neck so early in the morning and with that voice you're turning me on Tae.

**Taehyung:** Ah am I now? _[deeper voice]_ So I have you on the phone but I can't talk, you're so cruel baby...

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah, just so you know, you can add "baby" to that list of kinks.

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ Taking notes baby, please go ahead I'm listening.

**Jungkook:** Sorry, I'm not _that_ filthy, I don't have many kinks, that's all. _[suggestive voice]_ I'm not like you.

**Taehyung:** Yeah of course, you were totally not fangirling over my forehead for example. _[giggles]_ And what does it mean "not like you"?

**Jungkook:** Hum... Yeah well no obviously, you with your hair backwards is _absolutely_ not sexy as fuck.

**Taehyung:** Hmhum taking notes... _[deep hoarse voice]_ You never know, maybe I'm still in bed right now and wearing a bandana cause I don't like my hair disturbing me during the night and maybe I'm thinking about what I could do to my baby's neck...

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ You're making me shiver Taehyung stop that... please.

**Taehyung:** _[lower voice]_ Maybe I am still in bed and my fingers are bored cause you're so far away...

**Jungkook:** _[frustrated voice]_ Maybe I'm touching myself right now because of you and fuck I'm late now and fuck you Tae. Just fuck you okay? Fuck you.

**Taehyung:** Damn that's- _[...]_ Hum... I don't know if you're really angry right now or not? Cause it's a little... _[muttered words]_ I- Hum. Yeah.

**Jungkook:** Of course I am. And what? What are you trying to say now Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** Hum... N-Nothing.

**Jungkook:** Speak.

**Taehyung:** It's kinda... A little... _[muffled whisper]_ Arousing, you know... Maybe.

**Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Hehe okay.

**Taehyung:** Shut up Jeon.

**Jungkook:** No I won't, you got me hard, now you take responsibilities for it Kim. _[whispers]_ I'll make you move those fingers of yours.

**Taehyung:** I-I-I did? _[...]_ I- Hum. It's not like I could... Do anything... With my hands- Right now. Y-You know?

**Jungkook:** What are those filthy hands doing instead of listening to me?

**Taehyung:** I'm kinda holding them back, seems like they have a will of their own.

**Jungkook:** They want to work on your courses, don't they? _[low suggestive voice]_ "So bad, so hard"... Is that it?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Well I did have some anatomy classes at some point but I'm kinda d-done with it now...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Was it interesting?

**Taehyung:** Aah not really, it was mostly theoretical...

**Jungkook:** What did you learn?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Remember what I told you about the carotid?

**Jungkook:** _[swallows hard]_ Y-yes.

**Taehyung:** Kinda had classes about that. About nerves too. What makes everything so sensitive...

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Enlighten me Taehyung, tell me what makes me feel so sensitive.

**Taehyung:** I'd rather not... Do that, right now...

**Jungkook:** Why? You afraid you might hear your baby make weird sounds and you're not ready to process the fact that he is a fucking human being who has to deal with hormones _and_ a hot boyfriend?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Define 'weird'.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Don't be st- _[...]_ _[laughs]_ Wanna hear? Better than an explanation right?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ You serious? _[...]_ Fuck.

**Jungkook:** _[moans]_ Aaaa _aahh_ T-Tae-... Tae-Hyunnn-Nng...

**Taehyung:** _[shaky voice]_ Oh my God you-... Huh- I- _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Damn.

**Jungkook:** Oh and _pleaaase_ when you'll work on your carotid stuff and all, try not to associate your fingers holding your pen to your fingers playing with my sensitive neck cause that's what would make me sound like that. _[whispers]_ Got it Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _Okay_ well that was fun but I think I need to go take a shower like- R-Right now.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[speaks fast]_ Y-Yeah me too, speak later okay?

**Taehyung:** Kay later! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, why the sudden showers boys? (¬‿¬)  
> Eheh I love mornings.  
> -pompom


	129. Wed, Mar 17th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we are here again <3 we were kinda surprised by your reactions to the boys having their first said "shower time" hehe. But a good surprised don't worry, we see you guys are thirsty just like us, we promise you smut. Maybe not now? Maybe not here too? Or not at first here? I don't know, you judge.
> 
> This story would be too frustrating if they didn't fuck tho.  
> Or have phone sex.  
> Guys, Jungkook. And his fucking arms.  
> And well Taehyung's whole identity.
> 
> Maybe I should stop talking.  
> -terfie for the notes, pomie for the whole coding part  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

_chimchim_busan1_ added _baby_face97_ to the chat. 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go check ur emails guys, ive sent the video Hobi gave me 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

next time Jungkookie we should strip as well okay? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive been told u stripped before 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks for the vid but no i must decline the offer, dont want Jackson hyung to kill me, he was already so angry... im surprised ur able to send messages 

21:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he was upset, so i got "upset" too and i locked myself in our room, he is cooking and i know he wants me to come to see him but id like to see him reaaaally angry tonight 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its been a while since he got jealous, i like it 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh congratulations hyung, have fun, try to do better than what we did together 

21:51  
  
---|---  
  
hum good evening? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
whats going on here? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie why is jacksonie upset? 

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

JUNGKOOKIE AND I DID POLE DANCE! WAS SO FUN!! 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait hyung 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae lemme explain okay 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is good the boy is good 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hobi wanted to punish us bc of that story and he told us to do some "girly" choreography but since we were having so much fun doing it he got angry and frustrated and then Yugyeom came and smiled and told him smt in his ear and Hobi hyung told everyone to get out and Jackson was showering already and he forced us to pole dance and after that Jackson hyung came and saw us so he took Jimin hyung with him without saying a thing he was so upset and i was like "dafuck not my fault i swear" and Yug had already disappeared 

21:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that friend of urs has great ideas i like him 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now tell us kid, how could u pole dance so nicely even if it was ur first time? 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it was my first time i swear 

21:57  
  
---|---  
  
okay just 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
is today some kind of international porn day i didnt know about or what? 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
cause 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
damn 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
jimin i get why jackson was upset 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
i would be upset 

21:59

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
i AM upset actually 

22:00

|   
---|---  
  
baby ur arms are... 

22:01

|   
---|---  
  
22:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah they r and have u touched them? 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae dont be upset ill do it again for u and wear that cop cosplay and strip if u want 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

aww ur so cute and gentle 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but Jimin ur really good at this too 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

years of practice 

22:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh interesting, maybe i should learn too, Tae looks like he liked it 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sure he did 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
wtf guys 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
its not 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
cute and gentle 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
and no i didnt fucking touch ur arms 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
cause im not here 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
and im actually crying rn u know that? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
hate u both 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
im so sad 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
but then again im not cause i think ill die if i ever see that for real 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
let alone with a cop cosplay 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
and a strip tease 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
no way 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
but im still sad 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
so stop being all "aww" kay? 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
fucking seoul 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its okay ull touch my arms when ull be back okay? 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and more 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung we're supposed to be nice here, not pervy 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 'not pervy' right 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jeon Jungkook why is Taetae so mad? 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk? Maybe bc u keep telling him that u touched me while we were pole dancing?! 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No. why is he saying 'not pervy' while being mad. what did u do? 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nothing 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

liar 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nothing 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
liar 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he said liar 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its none of ur business Jimin 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course it's none of my business, thats why i wanna know 

22:20  
  
---|---  
  
its jimin hyung for u you brat 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
and jiminie its not smth u wanna know 

22:21

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe it is 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
idk 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
well to sum up 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
my boyfriend is being a fucking tease and i dont like that 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
i love that 

22:23

|   
---|---  
  
but i hate it 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i dont say "hyung" to someone ive pole danced with 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we're kinda above that rule now 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont care if he doesnt say hyung as long as he talks to meeee 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i do better than that 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh little cutie Taehyungie is complaining about his boyfriend to his bestfriend thats sweet 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u too Tae 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im enjoying this 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
im not 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
dont call me "little cutie taehyungie" 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
jimin dont let him call u 'jimin', its just the beginning 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
thats how it starts and then u blink and respect is gone 

22:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow Jungkookie ur disrespectful to ur boyfriend now? 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yes i am 

22:30  
  
---|---  
  
he is 

22:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats amazing 

22:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i know 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he loves it 

22:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im noticing 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
i rly dont 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
i do 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
but i rly dont 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

so cute 

22:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so cute 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
22:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

imma leave u boys, i wanna show the vid to Jacksonie 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

may u dirty talk about pole dancing, strip teasing and cop cosplays in peace 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks Jimin, have fun with Jackson hyung and dont tease him too much he is a nice person 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh thats what YOU people know. Cause he definitely is not what u think he is 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see u on Friday 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya Jungkookie 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
see u jiminie 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah dont tease too much 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
trust me the vid is enough 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
good night sweetie, have fun 

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** left the chat. 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

so

22:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
oh so now im hyung again?

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

22:45  
  
---|---  
  
stop grinning im upset rn

22:45

|   
---|---  
  
and i totally see u with ur fucking cute bunny smile

22:42

|   
---|---  
  
its not working

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
im pouting

22:46

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Tae you here?

**Taehyung:** Mhh yeah.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Oh so you're really upset?! Okay hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ It's not funny...

**Jungkook:** Okay I'm sorry Tae, what can I do so I can make it up to you?

**Taehyung:** I need a hug.

**Jungkook:** Me too Tae, I need you to hug me but... Right now I can't really do that you know. I would love to.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, that sucks... Cause it's funny for Jimin I mean he comes he teases and he goes back to Jackson hyung... I'm so frustrated right now. _[...]_ And not... Not just about 'that' you know, just cause... You guys are having fun and all and I really miss Busan right now.

**Jungkook:** I d-don't know what to say I'm... I didn't want you to feel homesick I'm- _[...]_ I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** It's fine, I'm good, I'm gonna go make some tea, tea is good. And I'll just drink it while watching your video again. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Taehyung... _[sighs]_ Taehyung are you okay?

**Taehyung:** Yes I'm fine baby, don't worry about me I'm used to it by now, I'm just acting like a child. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[concerned voice]_ Yeah but... You allowed to act like that you know, it's not a problem actually. I just... Don't know what to say I mean I don't have to complain but... I really feel sad cause I can't see you everyday.

**Taehyung:** Y'know sometimes I kinda... Think about what we have and it feels like so so much and I'm so happy but then I remember that we don't even see each other at all and I'm scared cause... It's scary how strong it can get...? I don't know maybe I'm just weird.

**Jungkook:** No hyung... No you're not I understand I... What we have is so... So big? I don't know I'm really not used to that and... Well yeah I get you.

**Taehyung:** You do...? I'm just... Afraid I might love you too much but I have no idea what it means, "too much", and it keeps getting bigger and bigger and I can't stop it. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Wow Tae that's so sweet hihi, I'm sorry I'm making you deal with a bigger and bigger love everyday. _[chuckles]_ You know I... FIrst I realized that I loved you and I thought it was wrong, after that I thought I had to let go, after that I kinda made peace with it and lived with it, but now I'm so overwhelmed I... I feel so happy I've never felt like that before. Like... My heart is shaking so much, it's something new, I'm barely surviving it haha.

**Taehyung:** I'm smiling so much my cheeks actually hurt right now. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Didn't think you'd like the fact that your boyfriend is having heart attacks. _[laughs]_ But yeah seriously Tae, I really think I cannot possibly love you more but I know that next time I'll see you, I'm gonna fall for you more.

**Taehyung:** I'm almost a doctor, I'll help you deal with the heart attacks. _[giggles]_ It's gonna be... Weird seeing you again. I mean, like... Up close and... For real you know? Cause pics are one things but... It's not worth the real you hihi.

**Jungkook:** Don't exaggerate hyung. _[laughs]_ But yeah it's gonna be so strange. _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[surprised voice]_ What do you think I'm exaggerating about?

**Jungkook:** You talking about the "real" me haha I'm just a baby bunny you know, nothing more. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[playful voice]_ Dude you're so blind. _[...]_ Yesterday I told 'sleepy you' how happy I was to know that I had my baby bunny waiting for me, I don't know if you remember that...

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ No sorry I don't… What did my 'sleepy me' say?

**Taehyung:** 'Sleepy you' told me how lucky he felt... He asked if he was part of my home... And then he started talking fluffy nonsense because he was falling asleep. And the thing about my fingers too. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Oh okay didn't think sleepy me could be a bigger threat. _[laughs]_ But... Why... No nevermind.

**Taehyung:** Bigger threat than what? Why what? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Bigger threat than the drunk me, cause I really don't remember a single thing plus if I talk fluffy nonsense it's... Yeah it's not... I don't know anyway sorry I'm getting stupid.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Hey, c'mon you can tell me. What did you want to say Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** What? I'm supposed to say something?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, you left half your sentences unfinished. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hyung... What did you answer to 'sleepy me's question?

**Taehyung:** _[kind voice]_ About what?

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ The... The home part.

**Taehyung:** Oh. _[whispers]_ I told him he was the one who made home feel warm and bright. And I'm telling you now that home wouldn't feel complete without you.

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Oh my god that's... So... _[muffled voice]_ I'm so happy... _[mumbles something unintelligible]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I can't understand a word baby...

**Jungkook:** Ah! Sorry I'm... Just... That was so... I don't know I feel kinda happy and super proud to be part of your home you know... Th-Thank you hyung...

**Taehyung:** Hey... Am I part of your home too...?

**Jungkook:** I... Don't really know what is my "home" hyung, I've always been here, in Busan and there is no... Special place that I can call home but... If home is a place where you can feel at ease and be happy... Then you're the one that built it...

**Taehyung:** It doesn't have to be a special "place" it can be... Anything really, I think? _[...]_ We'll build your home together okay? And we'll make it all warm and cosy like your comfy sweaters okay?

**Jungkook:** Oh... _[giggles]_ Hyung that's... _[muffled voice]_ Okay we'll do that together.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Great, we'll do that. _[...]_ Hey by the way, aside from the pole dance thing, how was dance class?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ It was fine thanks hyung, we practiced like usual, except Hoseok hyung was staring at me and Jimin hyung like he wanted to kill us, and we had to dance without making any mistakes. _[laughs]_ It was tough but funny.

**Taehyung:** Poor Hoseok... _[giggles]_ You're not too tired?

**Jungkook:** Now it's poor Hoseok huh? _[laughs]_ No I'm fine, pole dancing is quite stimulating you know, adrenaline and all that, I'm quite awake. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, poor Hoseok, and poor me who can't even enjoy the show. _[chuckles]_ But well, now I'll have a video of my beautiful and hot boyfriend pole dancing to look at when I'm depressed. Or aroused. _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** No. I don't want you to look at that video when you need to get it off. There is Jimin in it.

**Taehyung:** To be honest he's so tiny he's hidden behind your arms I don't see him. _[...]_ _[sly voice]_ But if you're that upset you can still film another video for me. Alone.

**Jungkook:** I prefer the second option. What do you want me to do in that video?

**Taehyung:** You're the artist, use your imagination. And your tank top.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hum... I cannot pole dance again, but I could strip... Means that I'll wear many clothes you know, not just a tank top.

**Taehyung:** No, that I don't want it in video, I want it live.

**Jungkook:** As you wish Taehyung. Then what do you want in that video?

**Taehyung:** I don't- _[...]_ I changed my mind I don't want a video, I'll just wait, all the options I can think of just make me frustrated. _[...]_ Wait can you... Okay just forget the whole "get if off" thing okay, I don't want you to think I'm a perv I'm really not. But... Can I have a video of you smiling? I miss your smile... Just a few seconds? Take it as a bet, if you do it you can ask something from me in return.

**Jungkook:** Dafuck how did this turn from hot to super cute, your mind is really strange... And don't say that I will think of you as a perv, your my boyfriend you're supposed to be pervy I mean, do you think the only stuff I think about are- _[cute voice]_ "Oh my god Tae is so cute when he smiles, his eyes are so beautiful, he is so sweet"? _[laughs]_ But okay I will do that for you, you just have to ask, it doesn't have to be a bet.

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Yeay, thank you! _[...]_ Wasn't sure you'd want too... You can still ask me for something if you want to. And yeah, I know you're not just cute baby don't worry, I understood that rather quickly. _[giggles]_ But let's keep that for when we're together hm? _[teasing voice]_ Or for morning conversations.

**Jungkook:** Why did you think I wouldn't want to do it?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, you said that... Like, when you take selfies you do that cute frowny face cause if you don't your face looks weird.

**Jungkook:** Yeah indeed... But... I... _[...]_ Sorry maybe you shouldn't see that then if my face is strange I... Okay. _[laughs awkwardly]_

**Taehyung:** Hey I don't think your face is strange! You said that, I actually think your face is beautiful and your smile is adorable, I'm just telling you why I thought you wouldn't want to do it. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I- _[…]_ I just wanted to do it because you asked and- _[muffled voice]_ And I thought maybe you would be happy to have that video, I don't know, sorry...

**Taehyung:** "Sorry"? Noooo~ Don't be sorry, of course I'd be very happy to have a video of you smiling, I told you before I fell in love with you when I saw you smile. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I... I'm... I'm happy I've... Stopped hiding it, I will never do that again... I want you to fall in love with me again, and again... I want to be sure you're mine.

**Taehyung:** Jungkook I fall in love with you again just hearing your voice, let alone seeing you smile. _[giggles]_ Don't hide it okay? Don't hide anything, you're perfect.

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Okay give me a sec I'm- _[…]_ That... _[…]_ I'm not that perfect b-but thanks I guess... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** How can you- _[...]_ Hey you know that song, "Just the way you are"?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I know that song it's beautif- Wait. Why?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Okay wait a sec. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Tae what... What are you planning to do?

**Taehyung:** Shut up, kay? _[clears his throat]_ Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday

I know, I know  
When I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he tells me, "I don't look okay"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if I was here  
His laugh, his laugh  
He hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, boy, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ H-... Tae... You... _[...]_ Won't be mad if I'm crying right?

**Taehyung:** _[rushed voice]_ What? Why??

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[small voice]_ You... _[snorts]_ _[heavy breath]_

**Taehyung:** _[panicked voice]_ Jungkookie, hey, no no I'm sorry don't cry!

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wh-Why?

**Taehyung:** Why? But- But I don't want to make you cry, I'm sorry...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[snorts]_ Then you're sorry for... For what you said?

**Taehyung:** For what I...? You mean for the song??

**Jungkook:** _[rushed voice]_ Do you realize what you just said and you tell me not to cry? _[snorts]_ Or maybe I'm strange and too emotional I don't know...

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't want you to cry, I just... I mean you keep telling me that you're not perfect and of course you don't think you're perfect, no one can think they're perfect, but... I just want you to know that you are, through my eyes you are and it's what matters, right...?

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ _[voice shaking]_ H-How can you s-s-say that I'm... Taehyung th-th-that's- _[whines]_ _[rushed voice]_ I'm sorry, I'm too weak I know I...

**Taehyung:** _[low voice]_ Shhhh hey Jungkookie... I promise you someday I'll be able to say that and it will make you smile okay? And you'll be beautiful so I'll just say it again. Okay?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[snorts]_ _[whispers]_ Taeh- _[...]_ _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ C'mon you're breaking my heart here baby, don't make me call Jimin and ask him to come hug you right now, you know he would do it. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[hoarse voice]_ I'm... I'm sorry about that Tae. _[snorts]_ It's just... Sometimes it's so difficult... You being so far, I-... Sorry I'm behaving like a kid. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** No you're not, it's... I know it's difficult, it's difficult for me too, I'm sorry it has to be like this I mean... You don't- _[...]_ You- _[...]_ _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ I what?

**Taehyung:** You don't... _[whispers]_ Have to do this if it's too much, you know? I mean... I would... Understand...? It's not an "easy relationship", I can't... Ask you to wait, you know that right? _[clears his throat]_ I'm not... Necessarily talking about, like, right now, but j-just in case, just so you know.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-You wa-want me to- _[broken voice]_ B-Break up with you?

**Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ _[shaky breath]_ Wow okay hearing it from you it just sounds a thousand times worse I-... Fuck. _[...]_ _[low voice]_ N-No Jungkookie, I don't want you to break up with me, I-I really don't want you to break up with me, but it's for you, if at some point you think it's too much, you can t-tell me, okay...? Even though... I'm probably saying this right now but if you do want to break up with me I'm probably gonna beg you to please wait for me a little longer because I'm selfish and I love you and okay I'm gonna stop saying "break up" right now cause I can't be crying if you're already crying.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Never say that again I... Do you think I would give up on you so easily?

**Taehyung:** I hope you won't...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I love you Taehyung, when I fell in love you, you were not just far, you were with someone else too, you really think that now, after all that, I would think about stopping everything cause it hurts? It hurt way more before.

**Taehyung:** I don't know if I should be relieved to hear that or not... _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** What? _[...]_ Why?

**Taehyung:** "It hurt way more before"...? _[...]_ Nevermind, it's over now right? Maybe we should... Talk about something less depressing? _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** I'm... Sorry about that I... Shouldn't have said that I... I hope I'm not bo-bothering you, you work tomorrow right? Maybe you should sleep... I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I'm sorry too, we talked with Jiminie and it was fun and I got homesick and it kinda ruined the mood, right? _[...]_ I mean you did pole dance like, two hours ago, how did it end up like this? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You've done nothing to be sorry for I swear I... I'm sorry hyung.

**Taehyung:** Don't be either... It just makes me wanna hug you even more. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Come oooon~ Jungkookie you- _[...]_ Wait this one was totally on purpose right?

**Jungkook:** Hihi. _[...]_ _[childish voice]_ Noooooo~

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[high voice]_ Yes it waaaas.

**Jungkook:** _[childish voice]_ Nooooooooooooo it waaaseeeeen't~~

**Taehyung:** Tsk, I can't sound so childish I'm sad, I have to forfeit. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Sorry, you're not someone's baby that's whyyy~

**Taehyung:** _[exaggerated sigh]_ That's the biggest regret of my entire life...

**Jungkook:** _[childish voice]_ If I were you, I'd be jealous, I am the baby of the most perfect boyfriend ever.

**Taehyung:** _[fakes crying]_ I'm no one's baby...

**Jungkook:** Don't be so sad, I've been told that you were someone's favorite hyung, someone's glasses guy too.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Really, whose glasses guy could I be now? Sounds like a weird nickname hehe.

**Jungkook:** It was a cop I think, maybe I'm mistaking it with someone else, I don't know.

**Taehyung:** You sure? Cause I heard about a glasses guy recently too and apparently he'd just met a hot detective from the 40s.

**Jungkook:** Really? Didn't know... How does that detective look like?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, handsome... I'm not sure, I've only been able to catch a glimpse of him but he looked athletic. _[sighs]_ Such powerful legs... _[...]_ Stylish too, with suspenders and half hiding under his hat. He looked so young, he probably thinks I didn't see him smiling the cutest smile but I totally did.

**Jungkook:** Oh! Reminds me of someone I know.... Was it the one with that black costume, black shirt and white suspenders?

**Taehyung:** Oh so you know the guy? _[teasing voice]_ Maybe you could set me up with him.

**Jungkook:** Of course I know him, he is in my closet right now, if you want to meet him, I think there is enough room for two.

**Taehyung:** I don't think I'm gonna survive if there's an army of _you_ s in your closet. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Not an army! Just cop-me and detective-me, the others didn't survive.

**Taehyung:** To be honest I'm hardly surviving you, so you plus cop-you plus detective-you counts as an army.

**Jungkook:** Oh, did I say that cop-me usually wears my tank tops when I'm not home cause it's hot in my closet and the cop uniform is too much?

**Taehyung:** Yeah well next time I'm Busan I'm gonna burn all your tank tops to preserve my sanity.

**Jungkook:** Just so you know, usually when I'm home during this period of the year, I'm wearing tank tops, if you burn them all, I'll be shirtless.

**Taehyung:** Nah you'll wear fluffy sweaters cause you're a baby that's all.

**Jungkook:** In summer? I'll be sweating a lot.

**Taehyung:** Urgh nothing can stop you I'm so fucked up.

**Jungkook:** Yeah you're fucked. _[suggestive voice]_ So fucked.

**Taehyung:** _[growls]_ Don't. Start.

**Jungkook:** Why not?

**Taehyung:** Because- _[...]_ Because- Fuck.

**Jungkook:** Yeah right, that's what I was talking about.

**Taehyung:** _[deep low voice]_ You think you're in charge here baby, that's cute.

**Jungkook:** Of course I am Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Don't you dare make fun of me Kim Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** Oh I'm not don't worry.

**Jungkook:** You're so lying. _[laughs]_ It doesn't matter anyway.

**Taehyung:** Please enlighten me.

**Jungkook:** No, since I'm not the one in charge I'll just stay still, lying on my bed, wearing a tank top and not saying a thing.

**Taehyung:** Interesting. _[...]_ Hey remember that thing cop Kookie once told glasses guy?

**Jungkook:** He said a lot of things to glasses guy.

**Taehyung:** Not that much. But I'm sad you don't see which one I'm talking about.

**Jungkook:** No I do, I just want you to say it, of course I remember what you're talking about Taehyung. Now tell me.

**Taehyung:** _[playful voice]_ You sure you want me to say it?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I do.

**Taehyung:** _[husky voice]_ You want me to say that I'm going to have you lying merciless on your bed with your precious tank top so I can ride you?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I want you to say more than that hyung, way more than that please.

**Taehyung:** Really? _[slow voice]_ You want me to say that I'm going to pin your hands above your head and suck bruises on your neck?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[Low voice]_ You really think I will let you suck my neck and ride me without loosing my mind? I doubt you'll be able to hold my hungry hands above my head.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Oh so you want me to tie you down...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[lower voice]_ Shi- Y-You know that I would be really pissed not to touch you right? You would really do that to your baby?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I could do worse to my baby, I'd love to see you pissed. _[teasing voice]_ But well maybe you're right I mean, you're pretty strong I'm not sure I'd be able to hold you down and do everything else at the same time, seems like a complicated task.

**Jungkook:** If you tell me to lie down and to stay still I will. Until... Until I'm not able to keep my fingers off your tanned and kissable skin anymore.

**Taehyung:** Tanned? You've never seen me tanned baby, it's not even spring yet, I'm still really pale right now. _[giggles]_ Anyway, how long would that be, "until"?

**Jungkook:** Really? _[...]_ Wow hot. _[clears his throat]_ I don't know, depends on how much you tease me.

**Taehyung:** Really, you think it's hot? _[chuckles]_ I must have pics somewhere I think, from summer holidays or something. _[...]_ Anyway, yeah I guess it depends... But I can make things go real slow you know...

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Oh yeah send me pics of you please hyung! I'd love to see that _[giggles]_ _[...]_ _[suggestive voice]_ Oh yeah? How?

**Taehyung:** _[sly voice]_ Wanna keep it a surprise. We didn't spend much time together yet, I don't know what can trigger you.

**Jungkook:** You, you can trigger me. You could do anything and I would find that arousing. I might get hard just by seeing you biting your lip.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ How about me biting _your_ lip?

**Jungkook:** Hihi, that's hot.

**Taehyung:** Yeah kinda... We should stop doing this, I keep storing ideas on my mind and it's getting more and more frustrating. _[sighs]_ Dude we won't see each other before, like... A month. It's forever, and you're here with your pole dancing and your tank tops that's so cruel. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** You forgot my cop cosplay in my closet with my new handc- Oh! Hey you didn't know how to use handcuffs before right? You were the one speaking about tying me down right?

**Taehyung:** Yeaaah but can I use a cop's handcuffs on him? Sounds like playing with fire a little bit, hm?

**Jungkook:** _Him_?! Not ME?! Okay I'm sad.

**Taehyung:** I'm lost between the "him"s and "you"s. _[giggles]_ But I can handcuff you if you're so sad officer Jeon, can't argue with the law y'know?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I like that better Kim, please feel free to listen to the law when it speaks to you.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I don't know, I'm kinda rebellious.

**Jungkook:** But if the law tells you that it wants you to ride it and to tie it down, you'll still be rebellious?

**Taehyung:** Nice to know that the law is listening to my suggestions... Won't be rebellious if I agree with it eheh.

**Jungkook:** Great. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[playful voice]_ By the way, did the law enjoy its shower this morning?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I had the loudest moan I've ever had Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** What the- You're so straightforward God give a warning before saying things like that.

**Jungkook:** Oh I was expecting a- _[fakes a deep voice]_ "Jungkookie are you drunk?" _[normal voice]_ Cause obviously I'm only straightforward when I'm drunk.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, no it's nice to know that you can be straightforward with me without being drunk but... Well damn. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hey Tae you know what?

**Taehyung:** What?

**Jungkook:** _[cute voice]_ I love you.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I love you too Jungkookie. I swear, you playing with my emotions tonight, that's something... _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hey! You're playing with my emotions too hyung! Even when we're not talking, you have such a strong power on me...

**Taehyung:** Sounds like a lot of responsibilities- Wow it's late, didn't realize it!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah it is, should I let you sleep hyung?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, gotta wake up at 6 tomorrow... _[whines]_ I don't wanna go, it's gonna be a lousy day I can feel it already.

**Jungkook:** Fighting hyung! You're strong, you can do it, I believe in you and we'll talk tomorrow night right?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, promise?

**Jungkook:** Promise Tae!

**Taehyung:** Great! Tomorrow then? You have classes?

**Jungkook:** Yup I have... Hum like tuesday in fact, you'll probably have to deal with 'exhausted me' again haha.

**Taehyung:** Aww, you too fighting, I'm okay with dealing with every side of you. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ That's great, see you tomorrow then? Good night hyung!

**Taehyung:** Good night Jungkookie, sweet dreams! _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


23:57  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203** took a screenshot. 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
awww my kookie in a tank top indeed 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
aah i cant take a selfie rn ive turned off the lights already 

23:57

|   
---|---  
  
wait i know 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
imma find smth 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


00:02

|   
---|---  
  
tadam, thats tanned me 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
holiday pic, seokjin took it haha 

00:02

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
good night! 

00:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow ur so beautiful 

00:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Good night Tae 

00:04  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maknae Line conversations are the best. I swear they are. I love them, I love what they do, what they are.  
> I love Jimin. We all love Jimin.
> 
> And of course, as you may have recognized it, Taehyung sang the song "Just the Way you Are" by Bruno Mars, but a gay version hihi <3
> 
> Thanks for reading guys we love you <3<3


	130. Thu, Mar 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been blessed by Blue Yoongi, Silver Tae, Adorbs Kookie, Wonderful Jimin, Hot AF Hoseok, Beautiful Jin and Model Namjoon I can now post this chapter and die in peace, see yall in Heaven~  
> I love you guys <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

so, u still alive? 

8:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah sort of 

8:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont think ill be able to go to work today 

8:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

usually he only gets rude on weekends but yesterday it was worse than rudeness 

8:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like yugyeom 

8:05  
  
---|---  
  
really? it was that terrible? can u walk? 

8:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

jealous jackson is 

8:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont have words 

8:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah maybe i can walk, idk im in bed i dont want to get up ill probably fall anyway 

8:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i prefer staring at jackson 

8:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

asleep, finally 

8:07  
  
---|---  
  
ur not sending any emoji im kinda scared rn 

8:07

|   
---|---  
  
why was he jealous btw? 

8:07

|   
---|---  
  
thought hed just be aroused 

8:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk maybe jungkookie 

8:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id be jealous if i found him in the same situation 

8:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

too lazy to find emojis 

8:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im okay imma go prepare something to eat soon 

8:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u taetae? 

8:08  
  
---|---  
  
personally im just enjoying the view i mean 

8:08

|   
---|---  
  
i know ur not gonna try anything with jungkookie 

8:08

|   
---|---  
  
go eat smth sweetie, drink a lot of water too 

8:09

|   
---|---  
  
anyway im good, a little tired lately but good 

8:09

|   
---|---  
  
im happy 

8:09

|   
---|---  
  
i still miss u tho but im happy 

8:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u never know 

8:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just kidding cutie 

8:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course i wont try anything, i have a perfect boyfriend 

8:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(hopefully asleep for now cause wow i dont have his stamina) 

8:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im glad, its been a while since u last said u were happy while being in seoul 

8:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss u too u know, and seeing ur boyfriend makes me miss u moooore 

8:10  
  
---|---  
  
(really? thats weird, u obviously dont lack practice ) 

8:10

|   
---|---  
  
well seoul still sucks, plus its been raining for a week and i dont wanna go to work but i know i have to most amazing boys waiting for me at home 

8:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

(taetae it was new for me i didnt know we could do that but yeah i lack practice obviously) 

8:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwww ur so cute taetae come back quickly okay we're making home warm and big for ya 

8:11  
  
---|---  
  
(wtf smth new for u???) 

8:11

|   
---|---  
  
(i didnt even know that kind of thing still existed) 

8:11

|   
---|---  
  
(what could it be???) 

8:11

|   
---|---  
  
(wait i dont wanna know) 

8:12

|   
---|---  
  
(but what could it beeee????) 

8:12

|   
---|---  
  
anyway yeah i probably wont have much time soon and til the end of april cause exams but i come back right after that 

8:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

(something) 

8:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah u will, i'll count the days before that im too impatient 

8:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u gotta beat ur exams okay? i trust u 

8:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gotta go imma shower 

8:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love u boy 

8:13  
  
---|---  
  
(im so curious rn my brain is gonna explode plz dont leave me like this) 

8:13

|   
---|---  
  
yeah imma do my best 

8:14

|   
---|---  
  
plus when ill come back itll be summeeeer well go to the beach and all 

8:14

|   
---|---  
  
well almost summer but its no big deal 

8:14

|   
---|---  
  
good shower sweetie, dont faint 

8:14

|   
---|---  
  
love u 

8:14

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey Tae ur working right? 

15:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Imma disturb u a bit cause im bored 

15:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well no i shouldnt say im bored cause i have so much to do 

15:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we said well talk tonight but i cant wait and i fear i might be too tired 

15:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait imma send u smt 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


15:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill let u guess why im wearing a tie 

15:24  
  
---|---  
  
hey you 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
im just leaving work wait a sec 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:09

|   
---|---  
  
wow thats hot tho 

17:09

|   
---|---  
  
like, bottom left one omg 

17:09

|   
---|---  
  
top right is so cuuuute 

17:09

|   
---|---  
  
why r u wearing a tie tho? 

17:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im hot and cute i know that 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats how i managed to get the most perfect boyfriend ever 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was work? 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

some girl in our group project had a tie in her bag, idk why and i didnt ask her but we were talking about how hard it was to put a tie on and since idk how to do that the girl put it on me and i kept it for the pics and told her i wanted to send them to my lover 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yugs was laughing his ass off btw 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
hahaha nice to know that u think about me when u see a tie 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
or maybe not idk 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
what did she say? why was yugyeom laughing? 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey ties r hot dont u think? 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats why i think about u 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

she said she would love to see my girlfriend react to the pics cause she found it sexy 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i was like "yeah id love to see him react too" and she stared at me like i was an alien before giving me the tie as a birthday present 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and Yugs laughed 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i have a tie now idk how to use it alone 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
there r many ways to use a tie baby ill teach u 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
wait isnt ur birthday in september?? 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
did i miss ur birthday???? 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow now im curious Tae 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

noooo hahaha not mine, hers 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but dont try to understand her, she is crazy 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
wut? 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
okay now im confused 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
but girls r weird anyway so i stopped trying to understand 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
at least now u have a tie 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i have a tie, i have handcuffs and i have a hot boyfriend 

18:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive been blessed 

18:31  
  
---|---  
  
jimin would be so proud of u ️ 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
im proud of u too 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kay imma go work for real now that u distracted me haha 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

talk tonight okay? ill think about how to use that tie on u until i can call u 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u Tae 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
fighting baby, dont think too much plz im too young to die 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
see u later, i love you 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
guess u fell asleep hihi 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams jungkookie, get some rest 

23:25

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one eheh, but we'll keep posting everyday for as long as we can, we're motivated!  
> Oh, by the way, terfie decided that the crazy girl who randomly gives Jungkook a tie is me (cause let's be honest I'm the kind of girl who could totally have a tie in her bag (been there before) and give it to a hot gay Korean boy for no valid reason).   
> See you tomorrow lovelies~~ Try not to spend too much money on the albums~~~
> 
> -pompom


	131. Fri, Mar 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa we're back with this VERY LONG chapter but it's good. Trust us, quite unpredictable? But funny hihihi.  
> Just to remind you that we are daily updating because of the incoming 7 months aniversary of the fic but we won't be able to code that much anytime soon... well we are not supposed to but... guess what? I'm already so pissed and bored by school that maybe we will be able? I don't know, we have to write too x')  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter girls see you we love you <3<3 (thanks for the comments you're making our days so bright!) 
> 
> -terfie and pomie did so well correcting that!  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

omg im so sorry hyung 

07:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanted to talk to u so bad and i fell asleep!! 

07:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

aah i suck i hate myself 

07:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? ur working tonight? 

07:03  
  
---|---  
  
hey its fine ur able to sleep 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
dont say u hate urself 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
im good actually, had to rush out of home cause i overslept a bit haha 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
tomorrow i work the night, today is a normal day 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
u feeling better now? 

07:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but i wanted to hear ur voice 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i think ill just have to call u right after dance class so ill be sure i wont come back home and sleep 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting for ur day hyung! 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im super fine dont worry 

08:01  
  
---|---  
  
id call u now but i guess u have class soon right? 

08:02

|   
---|---  
  
doesnt it start at 8? 

08:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

it started yeah 

08:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no let me call u and have TIIIME to hear u, thats better at night 

08:03  
  
---|---  
  
okay, tonight then 

08:03

|   
---|---  
  
good luck for class 

08:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks, tonight hyung 

08:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

08:05  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _(20:01)_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey you!

**Jungkook:** Hi hyung! I'm- _[breathes]_ Having a break right now, told you I'd call you right? _[speaks fast]_ How are you? Are you home? How was your work?

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ You're talking with Taehyung? Ask him if it's normal that quiet Jimin is scarier than normal Jimin…

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Tae, Jimin is strange today... Do you think it's related to our pole dancing?

**Taehyung:** What do you mean "strange"? _[...]_ Just... _[cheerful voice]_ Well if you're in dance class say hi to everyone for me okay?

**Jungkook:** I don't know he just doesn't... I mean, do you think he is mad at me?

**Yugyeom:** _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Hey what's funny?

**Yugyeom:** I think you shouldn't ask your boyfriend why the guy you pole danced with isn't talking to you, that's awkward.

**Jungkook:** It's Jimin!

**Yugyeom:** It's pole dancing Kook, and it's _Jimin_ , even if you say otherwise, anyone would get ar-

**Jungkook:** Just shut up, it's Jimin, he could do anything it's still Jimin I don't care, plus you're responsible, you should pay for that.

**Yugyeom:** Ow sounds interesting Kook, let's bet. You said Jimin couldn't embarrass you, I'm saying he can.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I could bet _anything_ and I will win Yug, you're too nice, seems like you wanna lose and- _[...]_ Oh sorry Tae we're talking and talking and I forgot you were on the phone hihi. Excuse my stupid best friend, I swear you're the only one who'll be able to embarrass me hyung.

**Yugyeom:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ It's fine, I like hearing your voice. _[...]_ But I don't... Exactly understand what's going on here? I mean, I don't think Jimin could ever be mad at you so... _[chuckles]_ What did he do? _[fake angry voice]_ Was there another pole dance session I don't know about?

**Jungkook:** I... Yug stop looking at me like that, you- I think Jimin is scaring me... You know that feeling…

**Yugyeom:** You said you would bet anything, I have an idea Kook, you won't get out of it so easily.

**Jungkook:** Yeah yeah, shut up Yug, I'll make you pole dance in front of _that person_ and you'll suff- Oh, hi Jimin-hyung how are you?

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ _[soft voice]_ You're talking to Taetae? Can I tell him something?

**Jungkook:** Yeah of course.

**Jimin:** _[on the phone]_ Hey Taetae.

**Taehyung:** Hey sweetie, what's going on? How are you?

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Hey cutie, you okay? Listen you- ... Hum, you okay Taetae?

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ Are _you_ okay Jimin hyung? What's going on?

**Jimin:** Sorry gotta tell him something private, I'be right back. _[Jimin walks]_

**Taehyung:** _[small giggle]_ Okay tell me now, what's happening?

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Taetae I love you, you're my best friend, I love Jackson he is my boyfriend okay? Nheheheheh hum. _[clears his throat]_ But I want to do something. Actually, Yug asked for my help, so imma make Jungkook lose the bet.

**Taehyung:** Whaaat are you planning again? _[laughs]_ Hey don't hurt my baby boyfriend okay?

**Jimin:** Hihi he doesn't know I'm Yug's accomplice, I like Yug too. _[clears his throat]_ Can't tell you but you'll hate me for that. Well, Jacksonie will hate me too. Haha I'm evil. Anyway, see you Taetae, I love you. _[walks back to the boys]_

**Taehyung:** What? Wait, Jimin tell me what you're gonna do! _[...]_ Jiminie? _[...]_ Tsk, damn you.

**Jimin:** Jungkookie take your phone back! And thanks for giving it to me. _[giggles]_ As a reward... _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[yells, shaky voice]_ WHAT THE FUCK JIMIN WHAT HAVE Y-

**Yugyeom:** You lost.

**Jungkook:** YOU BASTARDS, YOU- _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

what the fuck 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _(20:09)_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My Love <3]_

**Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ Hello hyung how are you?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oh hum, hi Yugyeom-ah! What's going on?

**Jimin:** _[giggling in the background]_

**Yugyeom:** Oh, I think Kook went to the toilet, but he won't hide there forever, he needs to come back for his punishment, don't you think hyung?

**Jimin:** Yeah haha, he'll be back soon. I think I like bets more than gossiping now Yugyeomie.

**Yugyeom:** _[laughing]_ Have you seen his face?? Awesome.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ What did you guys dooo~? Come on tell me I'm dying right now!

**Jackson:** _[low voice]_ Jimin kissed him.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** Oh hi babe! Don't kill me yet, the funny part of the bet is coming!

**Yugyeom:** Not my idea, was it Jimin's I swear hyung don't hate me! My idea is the punishment, you'll love it I swear!!

**Jackson:** Jimin you're pushing it too far these days.

**Jimin:** _[suggestive voice]_ Not far enough.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** Oh, he is back.

**Yugyeom:** Hey Kook, if you want your phone back you gotta do your part of the deal.

**Jungkook:** _[in background]_ FUCK YOU ALL!

**Jimin:** Ow no I'm so sad he is hating meeee…

**Yugyeom:** It's easy, we just want to hear you sing Jungkook. Since you only sing for Taehyung…

**Jimin:** Yeah sing for us too please, and Taetae will hear you too so it's okay right?

**Jungkook:** _[getting closer]_ Sounds weird, it's too easy Yug. What is the song?

**Taehyung:** _[quiet voice]_ I don't know if there's still someone on the phone but Jimin you're gonna have to explain to me what just happened...

**Yugyeom:** Yeah I'm here, Jimin you gotta explain the kiss to Taehyung later he said.

**Jimin:** Okay! Now let's think about the song, I want him to sing something cheesy, in front of us. Nheheheh.

**Yugyeom:** Sounds good, I have an idea.

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ Give me the phone and I'll sing anything. _[...]_ _[on the phone]_ Hey Tae I'm sorry I… Did they say something strange?

**Taehyung:** They said Jimin kissed you, I suppose that counts as strange?

**Jungkook:** Urg... I'm- _[...]_ That counts as awful, you'll have to kiss me twice more than what you intended to when you'll be back I'm urrrgghhh-

**Jimin:** HEY! I'm a good kisser don't say that!

**Yugyeom:** I want you to sing this Kooks. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Like, sing it to Tae?

**Jimin, Yugyeom & Jackson:** Yes.

**Jungkook:** _In front of you?_

**Jimin, Yugyeom & Jackson:** Yes.

**Taehyung:** What do they want you to sing?

**Jungkook:** O-Okay just d-don't laugh at m-me I'm-... Okay?

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Happy birthday Taetae!!! Told you I love you right? Here is your present!!

**Yugyeom:** No Jungkook don't turn around we want to see you!

**Jungkook:** I swear you guys are the worst. _[clears his throat]_ I'm going to sing okay?

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie it's not the first time I hear you sing, it's okay, go ahead.

**Jungkook:** Hum okay please don't... Don't mind the lyrics I... Well it's embarrassing when fucking Jimin and fucking Yugyeom are staring but-

**Jimin:** Imma get mad Kookie.

**Jungkook:** Okay. _[clears his throat]_ Okay let's go. Urg, so cheesy. Anyway. _[sings[Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqYxyd1iSNk) by Katy Perry]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ That's so cheesy indeed.

**Yugyeom:** Oh my god I'm so happy I recorded you, I have some powerful blackmail material here.

**Jimin:** _[fake sob]_ That was so cute imma cry.

**Jackson:** Hey Jungkook, ignore them you did very well, but yeah that was cute.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You... _[walks]_

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ TALK LATER TAETAE!

**Jungkook:** I left them, they are so stupid.

**Taehyung:** _[sweeter voice]_ Hey, don't be upset, that was cute.

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ It was my first time singing in front of them and I sang that thing, it was horrible my face was burning and knowing that you were listening made it worst and now they will make fun of me, I hate my friends...

**Taehyung:** Aww, baby, it's okay... They're your friends, it's normal that they tease you... Hey, maybe I have an idea. _[...]_ Wait just, maybe one question first...?

**Jungkook:** Wh-What are you thinking about Tae?

**Taehyung:** _[small voice]_ What did Jackson mean when he said Jiminie kissed you?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ He... He didn't he just bent and made me think he was gonna kiss me but just poked my nose and said something-... Hum and that was it.

**Taehyung:** _[big sigh]_ _[...]_ Okay, good... What did he say?

**Jungkook:** You... You really thought I would let him kiss me?! _[…]_ He spoke about somethiiiing? I forgot what it was.

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie what did he say? Tell me what he said and I'll help you take your revenge on him.

**Jungkook:** He... Okay fine but you'll regret it, he told me you like being carried and fucked against a wall Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ Th- _[...]_ _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Now is not the time to talk about that but I won't forget it don't worry, we'll try it f you want, but tell me now how I can take revenge you promised!

**Taehyung:** _[stuttering]_ Wh- W-Wait What?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Damn... Okay later, my break is over anyway, Hoseok is calling me. I'll call you again, make up your mind. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

i know what u can do to take revenge 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
call me when practice is over 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
fighting baby 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _(20:58)_

**Jungkook:** _[calling : My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey, how did it go?

**Jungkook:** Fine I guess? Tell me more about my revenge now.

**Taehyung:** Is Jimin next to you right now?

**Jungkook:** N-No wait. _[…]_ _[in the background]_ Hey Jimin hyung, I think Tae wants to speak to you. _[...]_

**Jimin:** Yeah cutie?

**Taehyung:** You pretend to kiss my boyfriend and then force him to sing a ridiculous song he doesn't want to sing in front of everyone, you're not gonna get away with this so easily sweetie.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Taetae, are you threatening me?

**Taehyung:** Yes.

**Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Cute.

**Taehyung:** Remember "Cover Girl"?

**Jimin:** I thought you might like to hear your boyfriend singing cheesy things to you, now you're talking about ''Cover Girl'' what the actual fuck Kim Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** You can't "what the actual fuck" me, you let me think that you had kissed my boyfriend! Also that doesn't count as cheesy, that's just embarrassing, poor kid. _[...]_ Well you'd understand how embarrassing it is if you had to dance on "Cover Girl" again, without cheating.

**Jimin:** You're exaaaagerating Taetae, he is okay he sings for everyone! Why doesn't he sing for me?

**Jungkook:** _[in background]_ Yeah I'm fine, but I'll be so much better if you payed for that Jimin hyung, you heard me Tae?

**Taehyung:** I heard you baby. _[sly voice]_ Jiminie you're gonna find a pair of heels and you're gonna do it. You can force Yugyeom to do it with you if you want, it's your problem not mine, I just want a recording as a proof.

**Jimin:** Y... You fucking want me to dance ''Cover Girl'' in high heels with Yugyeom?! Wha- NEVER.

**Taehyung:** Hey I have a boyfriend now, he wants me to help him take revenge, so I help. Hurry up sweetie I'm sure Jackson hyung doesn't want to come home too late.

**Jimin:** I want to say that it's cute but I won't cause that evil little kid who stripped for his best friend doesn't need your help Taetae, I'm not doing that. Never.

**Taehyung:** Then no hugs for you next time I'm in Busan. I'll just hug my evil little kid who stripped for his best friend then, how sad...

**Jimin:** I-... Yeah go hug your boyf- _[...]_ Fuck. Okay. I'll give the phone to Jungkook. I'm mad Taetae. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Hey what did you tell him to do? Why is he pissed and walking towards... Towards a girl?

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Just wait and see.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Ow he is wearing red high heels, hot. Where is Jackson? He will like that.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ He's so gonna kill me... Did Jimin ask Yugyeom to do it with him?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I won't let him do anything to you... Yug? No he is doing it alone, Yug is showering

**Taehyung:** Aah... That's even more cruel if he's alone. I'm gonna have to double the hugs when I'm back here I think. _[chuckles]_ Even you won't be strong enough to protect me from Jackson...

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Kookie, you have to film me so do it, I will do that once and I'll go home right after.

**Jungkook:** Oh my God what is he going to do, why is he giving me his phone and why is he so pissed and why is Jackson gonna be that fur- Oh.

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie, if Jackson flies to Seoul to murder me in my sleep just know that I really loved you okay? With all my heart. You can have all my bandanas as my legacy.

**Jungkook:** Seems like you forgot I pole danced with Jimin and I'm still alive Tae. _[soft laugh]_ But I prefer the bandanas on their owner's head hihi. _[...]_ Wow I respect Jimin hyung so much right now though.

**Taehyung:** Why? What's happening? Describe, I'm not heeeere~

**Jungkook:** Well hum... J-Jimin is dancing to... I don't know the song actually but he is shaking his butt too much I think I don't have the right to see that why am I seeing that? F- 

**Hoseok:** _[in the background]_ JIMIN WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?!

**Taehyung:** Seriously, Hoseok... _[giggles]_ Anyway remember that one time I told you Jimin and I tried dancing in heels and Jimin hated it so much he immediately gave up?

**Jungkook:** WAIT. _Did you dance that in high heels with Jimin_?!

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Well, I danced in heels, Jimin threw the heels away and just learned the regular choreography you know? _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hum. Okay. _[...]_ So high heels and fucked against a wall. _[...]_ Oh, and being carried, makes three new kinks to add to my list.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Th- _[...]_ Okay, first of all high heels are NOT a kink, right?

**Jungkook:** Then they are MY kink. Fuck you've seen yourself before, haven't you? _[...]_ We'll talk about that later, Jackson is coming and Jimin is all sweaty and upset and in high heels and I'm too young to die, talk in about an hour! _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

if jackson asks tell him it was my idea!!! 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
dont want u to die yknow 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _(22:02)_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey again. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae! I hope we didn't disturb you tonight haha.

**Taehyung:** Nah you didn't, it's nice actually... Almost sounds like I'm here. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Unless you're not and I can't see you in high heels or... I don't know... Maybe carry you and- Oh! Just so you know I think Jimin will send you the video, he did great at dancing, so great that Jackson was upset but not that much and I think Jimin and Jackson are going to have fun tonight.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Wow I'm impressed, he must've improved a lot! I hope he's not too mad at me hihi.

**Jungkook:** Do you think he practiced? For Jackson? Haha you're doomed he was upset and I've never seen Jimin angry at you.

**Taehyung:** I've seen it before. _[chuckles]_ Well... _[suggestive voice]_ I'm gonna give him the night to decide if he still hates me or not.

**Jungkook:** Hahaha you'll tell me if he hates you for real tomorrow okay?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I will, I'll call him in the morning, I should have a bit of time.

**Jungkook:** You work at night tomorrow?

**Taehyung:** Yep, feels like it's gonna be long already. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Fighting hyung! You can do it _[cheerful voice]_

**Taehyung:** You're cute. _[giggles]_ You work too right? I hope you won't be too tired, you had a long week...

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah I do but it's okay I... I can rest! Hihi tell me more about... You know... What Jimin told me earlier.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Y- _[clears his throat]_ Yeah? What about it...?

**Jungkook:** Hum. I just... Won't ask why he knows about that but... Why does he- _[...]_ Well no I won't ask.

**Taehyung:** He's my best friend he knows everything about me. _[...]_ And I- Hum. I may or may not have t-told him that I was sad I never- Hum. Met a guy who was... Huh... Physically capable to do that. Let's say. Y'know.

**Jungkook:** Oh. You never tried? I... Thought you did and liked it... Hum. Great then. I think I'm... "Physically capable", don't you think? _[...]_ Have you thought about me doing that?

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Come ooon~ Dude it's called fantasy for a reason. _[sighs]_ I really don't wanna start thinking about... You being physically capable or... Whatever... It's kinda embarrassing.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ Embarrassing? Dude you're so blind. You think I never fantasize about you?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, how would you feel if Yugyeom told me what you're fantasizing about me? _[...]_ Wh-What are you fantasizing about?

**Jungkook:** I don't really care... I mean obviously you're my boyfriend and... Well first I won't tell Yugyeom about that.

**Taehyung:** Hey, I did not "tell Jimin about that" it was an accident okay? Now you didn't answer my question.

**Jungkook:** How could it be an accident? And you didn't answer mine either so...

**Taehyung:** We were watching TV and there was a scene a little bit like that... Well, clothed version of course but whatever. _[speaks faster]_ And I was like "dude how I'd love to be lifted up like that and fucked against the wall" BUT I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY IT OUT LOUD, okay? _[...]_ What was your question again?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You- Ahahaha hum. _[clears his throat]_ My question was, do you fantasize about me carrying you and fucking you against a wall?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[deep breath]_ I- _[...]_ Fuck I try not to, don't say that, that's not helping.

**Jungkook:** Oh. That's sad for me. _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Very sad.

**Taehyung:** How so...?

**Jungkook:** Taehyung... How would you react if I told you I have no fucking naive thoughts when I think about your fingers?

**Taehyung:** Again I try not to think about that too much.

**Jungkook:** Oh... Fine, don't think. I'll think about it alone then.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Dude we didn't even have sex yet, that's not fair.

**Jungkook:** Y- _[…]_ R-Right.

**Taehyung:** What? _[...]_ I mean, it's true.

**Jungkook:** Of course it's true. Just... Yeah.

**Taehyung:** Okay what's wrong?

**Jungkook:** Nothing.

**Taehyung:** Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** Yes Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** What are you thinking about?

**Jungkook:** Nothing.

**Taehyung:** You're so lying baby.

**Jungkook:** I am not. I'm fine, I'm... Not thinking about anything obviously.

**Taehyung:** Is it something I said?

**Jungkook:** Tae everything is fine, I'm not thinking about anything okay?

**Taehyung:** O-Okay. _[...]_ Yeah sure, sorry.

**Jungkook:** Anything besides... Having sex with you, now. Your fault not mine.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Oh cause when you were thinking about my fingers before it didn't imply sex? Or fucking me against the wall, that didn't imply sex either?

**Jungkook:** Yeah sure but... No, when you say it it's not the same. But of course fucking you against the wall and your fingers up in my ass... That's definitely sex.

**Taehyung:** You- _[...]_ Urgh. _[small laugh]_ Why is it not the same?

**Jungkook:** Just, when you're talking about it doesn't sound like teasing you know, that's why... So let's set a rule, I'm the only one who can dirty talk.

**Taehyung:** Wait wait. _[...]_ So it's okay when it's teasing, but it's not okay when it's true? Dude how are you gonna deal with it when we're gonna have sex for real and it won't be teasing? Also no way, you can't be the only one who dirty talks.

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Don't dirty talk, with your voice normal talk is already dirty talk. So don't.

**Taehyung:** Oh, really? _[deep voice]_ So I can't even say how much I'm waiting for you to take me hard against the wall and make me scream your name?

**Jungkook:** Taehyung stop that.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Baby it's so hot when you call me Taehyung, will you call me Taehyung then as well?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I won't. _[low voice]_ You'll have to beg for it _hyung_.

**Taehyung:** _[heavy sigh]_ Pl- _[moans]_ Please, Jungkook, pl- Hnnn, Jungkook say my name- _[groans]_ Baby please say my name- _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ T-... Fuck you sound so... _[sigh]_ _[shaky voice]_ F-F-Fuck.

**Taehyung:** _[higher voice]_ Yes fuck me Jungkook, please f-faster, please I'm- _[normal voice]_ Okay I'll stop there.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Taehyung, you're going to regret this.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I think not.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Try me.

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ I sure will.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[whispers]_ Ahh now I'm sooooooo sad I can't see that.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, same. _[small laugh]_ Instead I'm here drinking tea under my blanket like an old man and we're only able to talk on the phone while Jimin is probably having the fuck of his life, injustice is strong.

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ You helped him here. _[chuckles]_ You're a great best friend haha and a perfect boyfriend too.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I'm great, I help him make his boyfriend mad so they can have rough sex all night long, I'm the best. _[laughs]_ Just so you know it's normal if Jimin does the same so you get angry too. Payback y'know.

**Jungkook:** Y-You think he will do the same? But... It's not like we could have rough sex after that so it's pointless...

**Taehyung:** I'm not saying right now. _[giggles]_ Just, ultimately you know. Whatever, we'll see.

**Jungkook:** Sounds scary. _[fakes a shiver]_

**Taehyung:** What does?

**Jungkook:** Jimin. Being a tease. Scary.

**Taehyung:** Get used to it baby, he kinda lives for that. _[laughs]_ I mean, he teased you before, right? That's nothing new, you see him twice a week you should be used to it.

**Jungkook:** Well... No... But... I mean... Teasing me it's okay. But, teasing me and you... I don't know Taehyung it's not the same when you're involved. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** You're cute hihi. _[...]_ Hey what are you up to right now? I know you usually go to bed soon when you work the next day...

**Jungkook:** I'm in bed yeah, and you Tae?

**Taehyung:** Couch. I'm reading through some courses, if I go to bed I'll just fall asleep. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I shouldn't bother you if you're studying, right Tae? I… Sometimes I forget you have so much work cause I just want to talk to you, I'm sorry. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** N-No it's fine, I can still talk to you. _[giggles]_ It's mostly for you, I don't want you to be tired, how early do you have to wake up?

**Jungkook:** Told you I'm fine! I wake up at 7 but I'm used to it, plus you'll be working tomorrow night so we won't be able to talk, and yesterday we didn't talk cause I slept, I'm pissed, I want to hear my boyfriend I don't care about the rest. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, sorry, sorry. _[chuckles]_ But I don't have much to say, nothing special's happening in Seoul, what do you want to talk about?

**Jungkook:** Hum... I don't know... Nothing special either... I'm having a long day tomorrow, I think I'll have to sing a lot, special "kid day", discounts for families and all you know.

**Taehyung:** Aww that's cute. Now I'm picturing you in your bunny costume taking care of little kids hihi.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ It's not that cute actually, kids are something hihi.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, some of them can be troublesome... _[small laugh]_ But I don't know, that's still adorable.

**Jungkook:** Says the one working with kids all day long _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ True. _[laughs]_ But I don't know maybe I look adorable when I'm working? I don't think so though, it's kinda different. _[chuckles]_ And it's you, it's differeeeent~

**Jungkook:** I'm sure you do, you're adorable too, and I don't see how it's different for me hihi.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, well the biggest difference would be that kids are actually happy to go to an amusement park. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Yeah sorry right... Hospitals aren't that fun I agree...

**Taehyung:** Hey don't sound so depressed, I'm kinda doing my best so that it's not "not that fun". You just have to know your way with kids, they're actually less difficult to handle than adults. It's easier to reassure them I suppose...

**Jungkook:** Hum... I suppose it is but... Hey sorry if I'm asking that okay? But... I think it's more difficult with kids, I mean, they are so naive and when you see them it's mostly because they're are… Not super healthy you know...

**Taehyung:** I don't know, it doesn't take much until they think about something else and forget that it's supposed to be scary, you know? In general I mean, of course for some of them it's still terrible and they cry and cry and cry until the anesthetics kick in. It really depends on children. _[chuckles]_ Basically the older they get the most difficult it is.

**Jungkook:** Oh... Okay if you say so... It still requires a lot of strength from you, I respect that.

**Taehyung:** You think? I don't know, kids tend to like me for some unknown reasons so it's not that difficult. Again, most of the time. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** No I think you don't get what I'm saying, but it's okay I mean I'm glad everything is okay hyung.

**Taehyung:** What is it that you're trying to say then?

**Jungkook:** I... No, just, if I were you I couldn't do that, that's all I... I don't know that's brave I think?

**Taehyung:** "That"? Which part? I mean... There are some good aspects and some bad ones, just like every job don't you think?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah obviously, I'm sorry about that, maybe everything I'm saying is, like, obvious for you?

**Taehyung:** _[kind voice]_ It's not too obvious, it's okay to have questions Jungkookie you can ask me anything, I love to talk about my job.

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Hum yeah well just so you know, I'm here to support you. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ That's- _[...]_ _[giggles]_ You're so cute, thank you so much Jungkookie, I'm here to support you too you know?

**Jungkook:** Hehe you're so adorable! Don't worry about me, I'm fine, art studies means I can chill and still graduate... _[laughs]_ But I take your support, I need some. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Always. I'm your biggest fan, remember?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You're- _[muffled voice]_ Thanks so much Tae that's so kind hihi.

**Taehyung:** Heeey, I told you this before, haven't I? And I've seen like... Five drawings you made? I don't even know. _[chuckles]_ I'd love to see more to be honest.

**Jungkook:** You... You want to see more? Hum I... I have other drawings but it's people you don't know and... I don't know, they are not that good hum... But I... Could draw Jimin for example? I don't know... Oh, I may have drawn Yug once, I think I have that somewhere.

**Taehyung:** Hey you could draw me a flower and I'd still be impressed, let alone portraits? That's so cool... Yugyeom has some very distinctive features, he must be... Well not "easy", but maybe easier to draw?

**Jungkook:** Yeah when he is not moving like a kid and making strange faces I guess he is easier to draw. _[laughs]_ I think Jimin might be difficult to draw, so for now I could draw you a flower if you want. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, it doesn't have to be a flower! I was just saying that but it can be pretty much anything. _[small laugh]_ I think Jimin would be difficult yeah, first of all he'd be hiding behind his hands half of the time and laughing in embarrassment you know.

**Jungkook:** Really? Never thought he would get shy hihi, he doesn't have to be embarrassed, he is really gorgeous.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I know, you don't have to convince me, but... I don't know, you probably noticed in dance class? When he's really focused it's okay but most of the time he's giggling because he can't take himself seriously? I wonder how he'd react if you asked him to draw him. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh, I'll try that soon then, I don't get why he doesn't take himself seriously... He doesn't deserve that, he has what most people don't have: Jackson. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah that's true, but that doesn't mean he takes it for granted. _[small laugh]_ Aaaanyway I just finished my tea I'm gonna go make another cup, wait I'm putting you on speaker. _[...]_ Okay done.

**Jungkook:** He really should take that for granted... When I... Talked to Jackson about my feelings for you during Christmas holidays we ate together and... The way he was talking about Jimin was so cute and caring I swear I've never seen that before... I don't know if it's obvious between them but I feel like Jackson is the one that fears about losing his boyfriend the most, he was so furious when he saw us pole dancing and I've... Never seen him with that kind look except for Jimin and I do sound like a fangirl now but it's so obvious to me I don't know.

**Taehyung:** That's cause... _[sounds of cupboards opening and closing]_ They both care about each other a lot and... Hum, how could I say that? You know when... Feelings are so strong you're afraid you won't be able to keep up with it? It's kinda like that I think, their feelings are stronger than their relationship... Well maybe not anymore, but in the beginning it was like that and because you want to protect those feelings so much, to make sure they're reciprocated, you can't help but do everything you can not to lose the other? _[sounds of water]_ I don't know what I'm saying is understandable here. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh... Y-Yeah right maybe... They seem to... I don't know, they seem to have... _[sighs]_ Nevermind, I'm happy they are what they are now, even if I think that, well, Jimin lacks self-esteem somehow... Wait a minute, you know what? I think I've seen him enough in my life to be able to draw him now, without him being in front of me. _[sounds of sheets]_ I'll draw him and show it to him.

**Taehyung:** Wow really? _[...]_ That's so sweet... He's gonna cry if he sees that you know? _[chuckles]_ But happy tears so it's okay hihi. Fighting baby! You'll show me right? _[sounds of boiling water, footsteps]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ He really shouldn't cry he... _[sounds of paper]_ I'll show him of course, he will have it next Wednesday at dance class... Hey Tae, any hair color he is the less confident with?

**Taehyung:** Wait a sec. _[sounds of water being poured]_ Huh, the least confident, really?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Anything he might find "less attractive" on him, I don't know... I mean it's Jimin and to my mind even his nails are sexy so.

**Taehyung:** Hmm... _[footsteps]_ I don't know, I mean every color suit him. _[chuckles]_ Purple maybe? I tried purple once and it looked reaaally nice and when I changed I told Jiminie to give it a try but he didn't keep it for very long.

**Jungkook:** Wow I'm... Now I want to see you in purple too. Will you change your hair color soon? Seems to be a thing hihi. After your exams? _[...]_ Purple and Jimin are beautiful in my mind, why didn't he... ? Well... Obviously Jimin right? _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I think he didn't like how it made his skin look paler? I don't know... But I must have some pics of me with purple hair somewhere if you're really curious, I kept it for so long it faded and turned sort of pink. _[chuckles]_ I didn't really think about what I'm gonna do next... Maybe something more "normal", like, back to brown or black? Generally I just go to Jackson's and tell him "have fun" and he does. _[giggles]_ Anyway yeah, maybe purple hair Jimin? Why do you want to do his least favorite color though?

**Jungkook:** Yeah show me your pics please Tae! And why purple? Okay that's gonna sound ambitious but I want to show him that even with his least favorite color he is still attractive... I hope I'll get it right but I'm motivated hehe.

**Taehyung:** Aww, you're adorable baby... He's gonna love it I'm sure, you're gonna make him want to dye his hair purple again! _[sounds of the couch squeaking a little]_ I mean, I thought it suited him really well but there's pretty much nothing that doesn't look amazing on him so, you know. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I hope I'll make him want to dye it purple again, means that I can draw a bit hihi...

**Taehyung:** Wait cause you actually had doubts about that? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[scratching pen]_ _[...]_ Doubts about what love? _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Taehyung you there?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah sorry I'm just... Not used to you calling me that. _[awkward laugh]_ I really like the wait it sounds when you say it.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ It's okay Taehyung, I'll make you get used to it. _[chuckles]_ cause you're my love okay? _[...]_ My love my love.

**Taehyung:** _[sounds of blanket ruffling]_ Aaah stop I'm blushing nooow~

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You're so cute Tae. _[kiss sound]_ I love youuuuuuuu and do you think I have to add piercings to my Jimin drawing?

**Taehyung:** Hmmm I love you too... _[...]_ Wait lemme think. _[...]_ I don't know, what do you think would look the best? I mean I've told you before, piercings are perfect but just... Follow your artist instinct? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** My "aaaartist" instinct okaaaaay... _[...]_ My artist instinct tells me to tell you that you should show your forehead only to me Tae hehe. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** What? _[laughs]_ What does it have to do with Jimin's piercings?

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae, do you like sweaters?

**Taehyung:** Okay you got me completely lost here. _[giggles]_ Yes I like sweaters baby. Well I kinda like clothes in general.

**Jungkook:** Okay... You like hats? Hats would look great on you. And I'm not drunk I swear... Just thinking hihi I do that when I draw.

**Taehyung:** I didn't say you were drunk. _[chuckles]_ Yeah I like hats but I don't have any? The one Youngjae lent me for our shooting was kinda nice though!

**Jungkook:** The one Youngjae gave you... Okay yeah right. You should have hats you know.

**Taehyung:** Yeah it was sort of a straw hat? Hats are so stylish, I think Jimin has a fedora somewhere... I like beanies too but I never know how to wear them, if my hair pops out it looks weird but if it doesn't it looks weird too. Plus now that I've seen you with beanies there's just no point trying. _[giggles]_ I only wear them when it's really cold...

**Jungkook:** Told you... Your forehead is okay and your hair is okay too, you think too much Tae... _[...]_ You... Why do you think it looks weird?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, it's weird when we don't see my hair at all you know? _[chuckles]_ Getting inspired for you drawing?

**Jungkook:** Taaaaeeee you're so wrong. _[chuckles]_ DUDE YOU'RE SO BLIND but yeah I'm inspired.

**Taehyung:** Look at you getting all cocky now, you would've never told me that a few months ago. _[laughs]_ But well, I'm gonna trust you on this one... _[fake suggestive voice]_ Wanna see my forehead baby?

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Why did this turned out to be... Yeah I'd be glad to see your forehead.

**Taehyung:** I'm just kidding. _[giggles]_ Hey tell me more about the drawing. What are you doing right now? I'm kinda picturing you in the dark with just a small light on your desk like the Pixar lamp and surrounded in papers and notebooks and pencils, frames, paintings and all those clichés artists thingies. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hair... Jimin's hair, more like... Hair cut, he... He looks greats when his hair is parted, or when you can see his forehead and I _don't have a forehead kink_ just yours, yours is beautiful, but for Jimin it's a fact...

**Taehyung:** Okay no offense sweetie but you kinda have a forehead kink. _[giggles]_ But yeah I agree, like when his hair is parted a bit on the side and it's kinda wavy.

**Jungkook:** No I don't it's just _facts_ like, I don't know... Hum... People who looks better with hair _covering_ their forehead you know.

**Taehyung:** Reaaally? Like who?

**Jungkook:** Likeeee Yugyeom? Hoseo-... Okay maybe I have a kink.

**Taehyung:** Yes you do baby. Don't worry I promise you someday I'll wear heels and a bandana just for you. _[laughs]_ But hey you didn't answer me, what does you artist room look like?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You b- _[...]_ I have a big desk I think? And… All those artist tools but not in that cliché mess way, I'm an organized artists okay? I think? I have a few drawers... Or sort of? I put all my tools in them like pencils, paint brushes and other things. _[laughs]_ And paper too. But on my desk I only keep drafts and I have a little lamp but it's only bonus light for the night you know, and I kinda stick drafts on my wall too, when I'm working on something that takes time, I'm actually doing that for Jimin's drawing, putting ideas or parts of ideas on paper and sticking it to my wall. I... Also have drawings I did and kept for myself, hang on my wall too but not many, I'd rather have photos in fact. Oh by the way... Have I told you I've printed the pics we took last time? But they're above my bed, I hope you don't mind? Like that I can fall asleep looking at you. _[giggles]_ Okay that was cheesy sorry.

**Taehyung:** Oh my God that's so cute. That's- _[...]_ I'm jealous I want printed pics too. I don't know where I could have them printed in Seoul, don't know any place... I have some pics but most of them are old. But wooow you're room seems so great though... I just have a computer so I don't even have a desk, only the small table in my living room. _[giggles]_ What stuff did you think of for Jimin's drawing? Did you draw like, a draft of an ear with piercings? What sort of drawings do you have on your wall? And you're organized too! I always thought artists weren't haha I'm sorry that's cliché again.

**Jungkook:** Don't be, most of the people I know are messy, I'm an exception I think haha. And on my waaall I have... Sketches maybe? Drawings that are not "over" I'd say... Well hum... Cheesy again sorry but... Most of them are you cause I'm trying to learn how to draw you properly? Please I'm not creepy okay, it's just... I love you, your smile, I really try to draw it, I do, but it's so hard... _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Come on you have to be lying no one can be so cute! _[giggles]_ I'm sorry I'm difficult to draw...? I don't know, is that even a thing?

**Jungkook:** Hihi don't be sorry you're wonderful love. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[muffled thump sound]_ Okay now I just fell backwards on my couch and I've almost brought my blanket on my head cause stooooop this. _[giggles]_ Why am I difficult to draw though? I'd think... Jimin is more difficult to draw than me?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Great Tae... And you're difficult because... Because it's you, and you're so perfect I can't draw you as you are, or well, as I see you cause you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ My heart is squeezing so much right now it hurts, you know that? _[small giggle]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[soft voice]_ I didn't want to hurt you love I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** Nooo~ not like that... _[whispers]_ Feels good actually. Warm, y'know?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Good I'm glad you feel warm.

**Taehyung:** I'd really like to see you draw... No scratch that, I just really want to see you. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hihi I want to see you too Tae, and hold you in my- _[clears his throat]_ hum hum strong hum arms yknow.

**Taehyung:** Urgh, that's low. I've never actually SEEN your arms and I already love them, how is that possible?

**Jungkook:** But you've seen them at dance class don't pretend you forgot hehe

**Taehyung:** Dude I did not, your "short sleeves tee-shirts" aren't real short sleeves they cover half of your arms!

**Jungkook:** Oh... Then what part of my arm is interesting? My shoulder?

**Taehyung:** Shoulder are nice. But... Y'know, upper arm is... _[clicks his tongue]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Is...?

**Taehyung:** Seriously? _[...]_ It's hot, thought you'd get that.

**Jungkook:** Oh. Yeah of course I get that I just wanted to hear you say it.

**Taehyung:** Are you serious? _[...]_ Jungkook I think you're hot. Not just your arms, you in general. You're hot, got it? I mean, dude have you seen your thighs?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Okay Taehyung. Just so you know I've never told you but... I may have developed a praise kink just... Two seconds ago. Thanks. Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** Oh so you want me to write you an essay about how hot you are? You're drawing my best friend right now so it's a little awkward but let's say I don't know about this. You're hot when you say my name. Cause, you know, your voice sounds a little childish at first but it's not actually, it has that tiny raspy tone that make it sound beautiful. And when you say "Tae" it's a bit higher but the "hyung" goes a bit lower and damn that's what makes it hot.

**Jungkook:** Th-Thanks... Hyung do you... Do you... _[...]_ Do you?

**Taehyung:** Do I what Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Do you... Do you really think my... My voice is hot? Cause you obviously didn't hear yours and... Mine is childish as fuck and... What the fuck are you saying stop lying.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I'm not lying, I love to hear your voice. It always brightens my day. And it's not... "Just" hot, you know? I mean it's... Colorful? I don't know if that can be used to describe a word, you're the artist you tell me. _[small laugh]_ But like, it's full of nuances and it switches from cute to hot real quick. Like... Hum, basically everything in you it seems. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae stooop! I... Of... Colorful? Tae... No, wait. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** That? I don't understand a thing baby. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Don't do that again, it's not nice... okay?

**Taehyung:** Wh-What? What is not nice? What did I say?

**Jungkook:** Don't say what you were saying about my voice it's... Too nice. Not nice.

**Taehyung:** What so now I can't even compliment you? I'm so sad...

**Jungkook:** Great. Don't. Please Tae... Hyung? Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** No hey you know what, you're my boyfriend, I should be able to compliment you whenever I want to, that's not fair.

**Jungkook:** Yeaaaaah but no.

**Taehyung:** But yes. You can't stop me. Or, well actually you can you just have to hang up but you won't. You won't right?

**Jungkook:** I won't. I won't are you crazy? Never Tae. But still, keep the compliments for when we can see each other and I would be able to make you stop. Y'know.

**Taehyung:** Really? How would you make me stop? You can't stop me from talking I'm a very talkative person.

**Jungkook:** _[small laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Please tell me how do you plan to make me stop complimenting you? I'm curious.

**Jungkook:** Haha. Easy.

**Taehyung:** That's not an answer.

**Jungkook:** I'm tempted to dirty talk, obviously, but I will be defeated tonight, I'm too tired to fight your hot voice and I'm too tired to shower afterwards so... Let's just say I think you have a weakness... And I think you're not aware you have it.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Well I hope you'll help me find more about it then Jungkookie. Can I ask what it is?

**Jungkook:** Well... You really wanna know what will make you speechless?

**Taehyung:** Sure, why not?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Taehyung... You know that picture of you I have on my wall... I kiss it everyday before going to sleep.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ No you don't.

**Jungkook:** Taehyung? Oh so what do you think I do then?

**Taehyung:** First of all stop saying 'Taehyung' like that on purpose. Second, I-... Well I don't know what you do but do you want to know what I do before I sleep?

**Jungkook:** No. We're talking about me now. And I won't stop saying your beautiful name, I should make it a song. You know... I'm sad I can't make songs... I should try- _[sings with a high voice]_ Taeeeeeeehyuuung. _[...]_ What was that song you liked? Something cheerful like what I sang earlier hum...

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I love you Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ That's- _[...]_ Hihi me too. I love you so much Taehyung. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** You're so cute... _[small sigh]_ Now tell me, what is that weakness you think I have?

**Jungkook:** _[kind voice]_ Oh you didn't get it?

**Taehyung:** Not really, I guess I'm a bit slow past 9am. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Me. It's me.

**Taehyung:** Oh. But you... Talked about a weakness I'm not aware I have... I'm very much aware that you're my weakness Jungkookie, you already were before we got together. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Hihi. No you don't. Hihi. _[laughs]_ Me as your cute boyfriend, you really don't know what it is hihi.

**Taehyung:** Well that's even worse then! Imagine how weak I am to you already, how big of a weakness you could become if you could act as my cute boyfriend every day! _[giggles]_ I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive that...

**Jungkook:** Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** Yes?

**Jungkook:** I love you.

**Taehyung:** My heart hurts again... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Can... can I tell you something?

**Taehyung:** Sure, always.

**Jungkook:** Oh okay... Well sometimes I kinda dream I could hug you all day and tell you that I love you so you won't go... Or more like, so you'd never come back to Seoul cause I think that the more I'll see you, the more I will want to see you, I don't know if you understand I'm sorry...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah no I understand, it's... Well... Everytime I come back it gets harder and harder to leave, with you now it's even worse. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Yup, but it doesn't matter right? You won't forget me by the time right?

**Taehyung:** What? No of course I won't why would you say that?? Just... All the people I'm close to in Busan I've been able to spend plenty of time with them, before I moved to Seoul, but you... It's different. And when we spent time together last time- Fuck we've seen each other like _twice_ in our entire lives? Last time it seems that I discovered so many new things but it was just two days and it's so frustrating...

**Jungkook:** Oh... Oh right but... Don't worry we'll still discover new things about each other soon. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah we will... _[cheerful voice]_ I want to discover as many new things as possible with you.

**Jungkook:** I want it too Tae! _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Plus I didn't forget all the cliché date stuff were supposed to do hehe.

**Jungkook:** Awwww yeah let's do that! I didn't forgot either hihi.

**Taehyung:** Great. _[...]_ Hey how is your drawing going?

**Jungkook:** I don't know... I'm collecting ideas first, maybe I'll draw seriously tomorrow night hehe, plus we kinda... Talked about distracting things. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah kinda. _[chuckles]_ Hey speaking of tomorrow, it's getting late- I fucking hate to say that all the time. Ugh. But yeah it's kinda getting late so...

**Jungkook:** Oooh... Yeah right you should study and I might have to sleep because I'm working too... _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, you should get some rest baby, your weekends always seem so tiring...

**Jungkook:** Nooo it's fine, uni is more tiring I think hihi, well anyway, good night then? Sleep well Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Good night Jungkookie, sweet dreams~ _[hangs up]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. tae's biggest kink is being fucked against a wall. we did write somewhere a smut bonus of "domestic" taekook and jk fucked him against the wall of [clears his throat] jin's toilet's bar [hum] yeah it's dirty. taekook are dirty.
> 
> bye :D <3
> 
> pomie gives u this link btw: [Cover Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdIvdOgGkdQ&feature=youtu.be)  
> thats what they danced. high heels, just so u can picture it...
> 
> bye again ;)


	132. Sat, Mar 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening~  
> I'm too lazy to talk a lot so, enjoy the chapter guys ily <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey there, hope u slept well and work is okay 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
just remembered i forgot about the pics so i dug through my phone to find stuff 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
look 

09:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


09:14

|   
---|---  
  
jackson was so proud of himself 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
he couldnt stop taking pics 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


09:14

|   
---|---  
  
anyway good luck for today baby, fighting 

09:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wow Tae thats beautiful 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

No hot 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Idk but it suits u so well i understand why Jackson was taking pics 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I just found smt on my phone too 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well u asked me before how i looked when i was a kid and maybe its strange but i found pics of me on my laptop and sent them to myself cause i thought i could show u so 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kay dont laugh at me okay? 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

See how small i was? 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
okay but i 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
just 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
cant 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
thats way too cute omg 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
21:33

|   
---|---  
  
21:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
u had such squishy cheeeeeeks thats adorable 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
my baby as a baby 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
aaah now i feel bad, i dont have any "baby pics" on my phone haha 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
i love those theyre so cute thank u so muuuuch 

21:34

|   
---|---  
  
ur day was okay jungkookie? 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
(just realized u sent those a while ago) 

21:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

why all the hearts?! 

21:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but thanks i suppose? 

21:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my day was fine, im tired but its okay 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and u? How is ur work going? Ur on a break or smt? 

21:38  
  
---|---  
  
sorry i kinda turned into jimin for a second 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
r u home already? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
and yes im on my break rn, dont have so much time but i was huuungry 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awwww ur so cute 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting for work! Hope ull eat well and rest a bit 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


21:45  
  
---|---  
  
wow my boyfriend is so handsome 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
that hairstyle looks rly good on u tho 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
im all cheered up now 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

(My boyfriend is more handsome than urs ) 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Really? Well wasnt planned to be a hairstyle i just pulled my hair back 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fighting hyung! i love u, u can do that 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
i love u too baby, thank u 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
and just so u know ur boyfriend is not more handsome than mine 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
mine is the best 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go talk to u tomorrow if i cant catch another break til then, sweet dreams and do ur best at work 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I love u Tae 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Take care 

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talk soon 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't baby Kookie the cutest baby boy in the world? :')  
> Well, this chapter was short and unimportant but the interesting stuff are coming, don't worry eheheh...
> 
> -pompom


	133. Sun, Mar 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehh welcome back. Since I'm the one uploading this chapter, I can give a special "Hi Camy ily" because I know she will like the chapter. You know I'm tired, and dead, so I won't ramble.  
> See you <3
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

with that "kids/families" thing this weekend ive been given a lot of sweets 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh and i have another one hehe 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, have a nice day at work now 

12:24  
  
---|---  
  
thats so unfair 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
the illegal face tho 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
im just finishing work, fighting for the rest of ur day 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur boyfriend is unfair isnt he? 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive just finished mine, call me when ur free to talk Tae 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[21:46]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[prerecorded voice]_ The person you're trying to reach is not available for the moment, please leave a message after the beep. _[beep]_

**Taehyung:** _[surprised voice]_ Oh, first time I can't reach you... _[giggles]_ Sorry, I wanted to wake up earlier so we could text or something while you were in the bus but I didn't hear my alarm... Anyway I hope you're okay, call me when you can right? I wanted to hear your voice. _[chuckles]_ But maybe you fell asleep? I don't know, talk to you soon baby, I love you! _[ends the call]_

_[22:15]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey there!

**Jungkook:** Hi hyung! How are you? How was work? Did you rest?

**Taehyung:** I'm fine, I just slept like... Seven hours straight. _[giggles]_ I tried calling you earlier but I think your phone was off?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Great hyung! _[...]_ Y-Yeah sorry I... Was on the phone actually. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Oh really? Sorry, didn't want to disturb you. _[...]_ I didn't think anyone could call you later than me though. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs a little]_ Yeah I... I nearly forgot too actually haha...

**Taehyung:** Oh...? You okay? You sound a little off... Was it your dad?

**Jungkook:** Wh... My dad? N-No. It was my mom but how could you-... Hum, no it wasn't him.

**Taehyung:** Dunno, last time you weren't feeling so great and I asked what was wrong and you said nothing it was your dad right? So how am I supposed to know...

**Jungkook:** Hum Tae wh-what are you t-... Talking about?

**Taehyung:** I just-... Nevermind you're gonna say that it's nothing again anyway.

**Jungkook:** Hyung, I don't see what's not "nothing" actually so... I mean... I don't know, I don't get it.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, see? You're doing it again. I kept telling you that you could talk to me if something was bothering you but everything was apparently fine and I had to hear it from Yugyeom that it was because your father was annoying you? And he was all like "but I'm sure you already know about all this" except I really don't?

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ I'm sorry but... It's fine I shouldn't b-bother you with that r-right? It's really nothing, you... Like... I mean my father is nothing new so I'm u-used to it I guess? And.. And you... Well, it's nothing I swear.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Why don't you talk to me? I mean... It's fine, I get it, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but why do you always say that it's nothing? It's not because it's nothing new that it's nothing.

**Jungkook:** I... Okay, Taehyung I just don't see why I should talk about it, it's really not a big deal, I don't want to make it sound like it's something huge... My father is annoying but so is Park Jimin and we're not talking about it. Well, we are actually... But... I don't know if you get it... I... I'm fine, I'm fine about talking about it, but it's not something pleasant for you to hear about so... I mean you're obviously having serious issues to deal with everyday, I can't come and say "Oh my god I scratched my nail", cause it has, like, the same impact. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What the- Wait so it's because of me? Jungkook seriously I'm a grown man, you don't have to be careful around me, I'm pretty sure I've heard and seen more unpleasant than whatever's happening with your father. Do you... Do you really think that we're just gonna talk about drawings and cop cosplays for the rest of our lives? That's not how it works, it's not because it's not pleasant that it's not important, if you can't even talk to me about the things that are bothering you then what's the point?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ It's not... You're not the problem I... You're making a big deal out of it when it's obviously not. You'll be upset, eventually, cause it seems so huge from your point of view when it's not. It's not worth a talk, I mean, he's not beating me or anything. There's worse so...

**Taehyung:** "It's not worth a talk", then what is? If that is not worth a talk and if you don't want to disturb me with bigger things then when are we gonna talk? So I'm just... Supposed to shut up whenever you're not okay, just because you don't want to disturb me? I'm supposed to wait and just come back when you feel better so we can talk about 'happy things' again? I don't care how huge it is, of course there's worse, I know there's always worse I work in a fucking hospital, but that's not... _[sighs]_ That's not the point, the point is I don't understand why you don't want to let me be there for you.

**Jungkook:** I'm... Really sorry I... You... _[...]_ You sound like I... You know hyung I really don't want to sound annoying but... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** But what?

**Jungkook:** I'm so-sorry I... Wh-What do you want me to do?

**Taehyung:** I don't know. Nothing. Whatever, I'm just making a big deal out of nothing apparently, but just... At least don't say that nothing's wrong, I won't be offended if you tell me you don't want to talk about it, I'm not a child.

**Jungkook:** R-Right. _[...]_ So you would like me to... Talk about it?

**Taehyung:** That's not even the problem, I just don't want you to pretend that everything is fine when it's not! _[...]_ I just... You can be honest with me, you know that right? I mean... I've always told you that you could talk to me about everything, even a few days ago I told you again, now if you just want to keep saying that nothing's wrong I can only believe you, it's not exactly like I could check anyway.

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry but I swear I'm fine hyung... Everything is fine.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[low voice]_ Yeah sure.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... _[sighs]_ Hyung I'm ending my-my studies and I- _[bitter laugh]_ I don't know what I can do with it. I mean... I've done what I wanted to but, for real, what kind of job could I do after that? My mom called cause she knew that all this was... Maybe a bit stressing for me? That's all... And, oh, my father called last week to remind me of that, too... Nothing glorious or dramatical here as you can see.

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie... _[...]_ Don't feel forced to talk to me about it, you get that it's not what I'm asking you right...? But... I didn't know, about all this, and of course it's scary, but you'll find your way right? _[softer voice]_ I'm sure you will, you're good at everything you do.

**Jungkook:** Yeah... I get it... I just don't want you to think that I... I have problems when I don't, I swear I'm telling you everything and... This... Me not finding my way... It's not something I... _[...]_ Thanks hyung it's kind.

**Taehyung:** I doesn't have to be "problems" baby, just... If there's something on your mind and you feel like it's a bit too heavy... You always feel better when you can talk it through. To be honest you could call me just to complain about one of your teachers I wouldn't mind, I'd still listen, you know? And having to deal with your parents, it can be stressful... I don't want you to keep stuff like that for yourself cause it only grows worse and I don't want to have to ask Yugyeom to look after you cause I know you're not telling me the truth, kay...?

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry Tae... I really am, I don't want you to worry about me when I'm not telling you things, cause I don't want you to worry.

**Taehyung:** It worries me even more when I know there's something and I keep hearing "it's nothing", "I'm fine" over and over again and I don't know what to do.

**Jungkook:** Maybe you hear "It's nothing" and "I'm fine" cause you don't have to worry more than that. Don't you think?

**Taehyung:** I will worry anyway Jungkook, I'm your boyfriend deal with it.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah you're right I'm sorry... I'm... Don't worry too much okay?

**Taehyung:** That's not helping. _[...]_ What do you expect from me if not to care about you?

**Jungkook:** No... Care about me please. W-Wait. Is that caring?

**Taehyung:** _[puzzled voice]_ What do you mean?

**Jungkook:** Didn't know that talking about annoying parents could be qualified as "caring".

**Taehyung:** Wha- _[...]_ What does then? According to you?

**Jungkook:** I don't know... I don't know what it... _[sighs]_ I don't know.

**Taehyung:** I don't know either Jungkookie...

**Jungkook:** Tae can I... Tell you something?

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ Did I ever say no to that?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... _[giggles]_ You... You think I can't care about p-p-people? I've been told that a lot...

**Taehyung:** You've been told that...? I-... Jungkookie of course you can but... You have to let people care about you too, right? It works both ways.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You think I don't let people care about me? Wait... Of course I don't, people don't care anyway so... I mean not you but in general.

**Taehyung:** You shouldn't think like that baby...

**Jungkook:** Why shouldn't I?

**Taehyung:** Because it's not true?

**Jungkook:** But it's true. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** It's not... You just don't see it baby but you're not alone.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Of course I'm not, I have you... I have you right?

**Taehyung:** You do, of course you do but what does it change if you don't let me worry about you?

**Jungkook:** Just don't worry too much, I don't deserve it and I'm a big boy! I can handle myself. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Aish, but let me do it if I think you deserve it! _[chuckles]_ I know you're a big boy, I know all this, but why don't you just accept the help when it's here?

**Jungkook:** Help? What help? _[giggles]_ I don't need help Tae hihi.

**Taehyung:** Everyone needs help at some point. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Oh! You think?

**Taehyung:** Yep. You can't go very far if you're too stubborn and choose to do everything on your own.

**Jungkook:** Oh. And people help?

**Taehyung:** You just have to find the right people...

**Jungkook:** Indeed... I... The right people yeah. And... Is it normal to have only a few?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Yeah, it is. It only means they're more precious.

**Jungkook:** But... But what if they don't help? What if they are precious to you but you are not to them?

**Taehyung:** Is that what you think is happening...?

**Jungkook:** Nooo! No obviously not! I... No no no! _[...]_ Well I hope not actually... _[laughs]_ I'm just saying that... Just asking. Just.

**Taehyung:** Well... If they don't help and they don't care it just-... The way I see it, it just means that they weren't worth being precious to you in the first place. It usually doesn't take much time until you realize it was not compatible... But it's just my point of view, I don't know everything. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Isn't it hurtful Tae? To find out that people you trusted... Y'know.

**Taehyung:** Hum... Yes it hurts at first I suppose? Or... Maybe not, I mean you only realize that you're not losing much? And even if it does, it helps you not to repeat the same "mistakes" in the future... Or maybe it's just me being too optimistic? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah I guess it is... I don't think you're being optimistic... I think you're just kind hyung, that's cute. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Thanks I guess? _[chuckles]_ _[...]_ But seriously Jungkookie, talk to me okay? It's... _[smaller voice]_ Maybe you think it's useless cause it's just words and you don't want to bother me but I already feel so far from you, don't shut me out even more, okay...?

**Jungkook:** I won't ever shut you out Tae, why would I? _[soft voice]_ You're making my days so much better, I can't shut you out,I need you...

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ That's-... _[sighs]_ I love you so much.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I know love, but… Are you okay?

**Taehyung:** Mhh, yeah... I just feel so lucky to be precious to you.

**Jungkook:** No Taehyung don't say that, you deserve so much better than me. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh really? How would you know? What would someone "better than you" be like?

**Jungkook:** Sexier, more confident, obviously not an art student, but a law student you know... Someone serious. Maybe older, so you won't worry about him so much, and... Well if you could choose, I'd say someone from Seoul, taller than you so he could protect you. At least all that.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, that doesn't sound like you at all I don't like it. Plus I don't want someone taller than me hehe. And I couldn't date a Seoul boy, I don't like them. They're too Seoul-like. And a law student, really? Dude no way. _[giggles]_ Where's my bunny smile in all of this?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I love you so much Taehyung, your bunny smile is waiting for you okay?

**Taehyung:** Okay, I can't wait...

**Jungkook:** I can't wait for you either Tae...

**Taehyung:** I think I'm gonna start counting the days soon... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Tae you'll be back eventually so it's okay right? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yes of course! It doesn't make me less impatient though hihi.

**Jungkook:** You're so cute hyung… Sounds like a dream, you coming back, seems so far...

**Taehyung:** Yeah, a little... _[chuckles]_ But hey it's not in such a long time right? Just... A month... And a half...? _[...]_ Damn that's so long.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hum.... That's quite long yeah, but... Well, we'll be busy so we won't see it coming... I guess?

**Taehyung:** Yeah. Yeah right. It'll be quick.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah. _[sighs]_ Oh! I forgot I could draw Jimin hihi. _[sounds of papers]_ Imma draw now. What are you doing Tae?

**Taehyung:** Doing some random research on the Internet to find a present for Jackson's birthday. _[giggles]_ It's more difficult than it sounds, the guy has everything.

**Jungkook:** Oh! When is his birthday?

**Taehyung:** March 28th... So soon, I'm always late I'm the worse. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah it's in... One week, oh my God you're so late. Wait. Maybe I should give him a present too? Damn I'm so late.

**Taehyung:** Nice, that's very reassuring. _[laughs]_ I'm so stuck I have literally no idea what to give him...

**Jungkook:** Hum... I can't really help you... You know him better than I do… Why don't you ask Jimin hyung?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I'm probably gonna do that... I'll try to call him soon. I'll tell you if he gives me any good ideas hehe.

**Jungkook:** Hahaha yeah do that and do it quickly, you're running out of time hyung.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, thanks for reminding me... _[...]_ It's okay I'll find something, I always find something.

**Jungkook:** I'm sure all your ideas are brilliant, you have such good tastes. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** What makes you think that? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I just know it.

**Taehyung:** Well technically you're the artist here, you probably have better tastes than me.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Absolutely not Tae! _[laughs]_ I really suck at knowing what people could like cause I... Have weird tastes... Like, _weird_. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Give me an example. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Well, I love _you_ that's an example. _[giggles]_ I'm just kidding okay? That's like, the only thing I could be proud of. Perfect taste, better than anyone.

**Taehyung:** Awww, you're so cute. _[giggles]_ Well I'd say you do have strange tastes, I'm a strange person so... _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** No... We said we both had weird tastes remember? And I'm definitely weirder than you.

**Taehyung:** Well you still can have weird but good tastes right?

**Jungkook:** Hum... _[...]_ I really don't think so I mean... I don't have special tastes I just buy what's necessary...

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Yeah cause I'm sure you couldn't survive without a cop cosplay.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ _[suggestive voice]_ Dude, I sleep with it, it's mypajamas I can't survive without it.

**Taehyung:** Reaaaally now that's interesting.

**Jungkook:** Wanna know more about it?

**Taehyung:** Well now that you said that I'm curious to know what you actually sleep in. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh! Like for real this time? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Yeah? _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ Is it weird?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I suppose it is... But I find it cute so I don't really mind... Well I sleep in at-shirt most of the time, like everyone else I suppose. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Really? Thought you'd sleep in a hoodie or something. _[giggles]_ I'd ask "what else?" but it's even weirder so...

**Jungkook:** Naaaaah too hot, I mean, I sweat easily so... _[...]_ Hum okay sorry that was not sexy but you would have noticed anyway somed- _[...]_ Okaaaay I'll shut up now it's a better idea... What else? Oh, well, short pants, for the same reasons I'd say. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You're cute. _[teasing voice]_ And sweating can be sexy too.

**Jungkook:** Now I'm the cute one? _[laughs]_ And being all sweaty is sexy? If you say so... _[giggles]_ Your turn.

**Taehyung:** Well you're cute and sexy, thought you'd know that by now. _[chuckles]_ Me? Hum... Usually a sweater or t-shirt... I like long sleeves better I think? And, well, pajama pants. That's so not original. _[...]_ I'm not really cold when I sleep but I usually kick the blankets everywhere so I can't sleep in shorts. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ That's so cute… So i assume you move a lot when you sleep? Hihi I'm the complete opposite.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I guess I do. _[giggles]_ Except when I'm really tired and come back late from work, I just sleep like a dead platypus. And with my clothes on too sometimes. _[small laugh]_ You don't move in your sleep?

**Jungkook:** That's so cute hihi, I really hope you usually don't sleep like a dead platypus hyung. Me? No I don't, I grip my blanket and keep it in my arms for the entire night. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Awww, you must sleep like a big baby~

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Maybe? I don't really know, I can't see myself when I sleep.

**Taehyung:** I'll tell you that "someday" then. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** You- _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm? Me what?

**Jungkook:** Hum, wh-what? You nothing, I'm... Yeah sure, tell me someday okay? Maybe you'll find you're cute cop baby sleeping somewhere.

**Taehyung:** Sleeping somewhere? _[giggles]_ How so?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hey I don't know just... Let me... Okay I cornered myself now let me deal with all that, you're way too fast for me.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Sorry, I was just kidding Jungkookie, didn't mean to... Scare you off? _[...]_ Sorry.

**Jungkook:** Fuck Tae I'm not scared! You thought I was a pussy or what? _[laughs]_ I... Just really want to see you and talking about... Sleeping together in a totally innocent way of course, it's... I don't know. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ It's...?

**Jungkook:** It's... _[faking a female voice]_ If you want to read more, you have to create a new account on our platypus.org website. _[laughs]_ Honestly I don't know Tae. _[sighs]_ I just want to hug you and look at you, not at a selfie, I miss you...

**Taehyung:** I miss you too Jungkookie... Hey I could send you a video? I mean... It's not a hug but it's a bit more than a selfie? Remember when you said you'd send me one too? And you totally didn't? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I... I swear I tried to film one I... Just looked and sounded so bad I hated it and I deleted it I'm sorry I'll do it if you send me a video though.

**Taehyung:** Awww, don't say that... It's okay don't apologize baby. _[giggles]_ I'm sure you looked and sounded perfect though hihi. I'll send you one too kay?

**Jungkook:** Dude you're so blind haha, but okay I'll do it if you do it too Tae! _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeay! _[...]_ Should we do it now?

**Jungkook:** N-Now? Oh okay why not.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, okay then? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** We should hang up and do it right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I guess. _[...]_ Okay yeah let's do that, sounds like a plan.

**Jungkook:** Yeah! Should I hang up?

**Taehyung:** Sure, bye then. _[giggles]_ I love you!

**Jungkook:** Okay bye bye Tae! _[hangs up]_  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

I wont send anything if u dont send me ur vid fist 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
oooh u greedy 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec its loading 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  


22:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awww ur so cute and beautiful i like it 

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a video.  


22:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh sorry i stopped cause it was too embarrassing wait ill send u another one Tae 

22:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a video.  
  
_[Hyung, Fighting!]_

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay it was veeeeery embarrassing but 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ull be able to look at the last one when ur too tired and u want some support okay? 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I love u hyung 

22:46  
  
---|---  
  
waoow 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
thank u so much jungkookie 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
and ur smiliiiiing thats beautiful 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna watch it everyday 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
i love you baby 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No its nothing i swear 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur way more beautiful than me Tae 

22:48  
  
---|---  
  
hey its not nothing 

22:48

|   
---|---  
  
dont insult the bunny smile 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
id stare at it all night long if i didnt work in the morning 

22:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kay ill stop insulting the bunny smile if u go to rest a bit now hyung? 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

U work in the morning, u should sleep now 

22:50  
  
---|---  
  
wat 

22:50

|   
---|---  
  
thats not nice 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
i dont accept this deal 

22:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay, another deal then 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go to sleep and ill send u another video tomorrow okay? 

22:51  
  
---|---  
  
urgh 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
ur so cruel 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
or not 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
but still 

22:52

|   
---|---  
  
aaah fine im going to sleep then... 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
get some sleep too baby kay? 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

22:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im the best 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill go to sleep soon too hyung dont worry 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u more Taehyung 

22:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talk to u tomorrow 

22:55  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE (I think it's accurate to say that I'm actually listening to that)
> 
> mhe.
> 
> bye :)


	134. Mon, Mar 22nd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This chapter is long af, and it was a P A I N to code. But it's here so watch maknae line going wild, we had reaaal fun writing it I hope you guys will like it! <3  
> ALSO this fic turns seven months old today! Yeah we are that old eheh. So... Thank you guys for putting up with us for so long, we know we can be mean sometimes, with you and with the characters, and we know you probably feel like sometimes it gets long and nothing is happening (we feel you, we felt the same while writing but some things that seem normal are actually important for what happens next and we set up a pace from the beginning that we don't want to break... But we have many surprises for you guys, don't worry, things will get spicy again soon~). To all the people who've been here from the beginning, THANK YOU you guys are awesome and we love you so much. And to the new people well, you guys are crazy starting a 200k-word-long ongoing fic, so THANK YOU for being crazy. <3  
> Terfie's message for you: hello im terf, i wanna thank u for following us for 7 months, so imma be nice tonight: its official taekook fucked dw. bye
> 
> Enjoy the new chap~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

jiminie u there? 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

always Taetae whassup cutie? 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
jacksons birthday is this sunday 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yup 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and? 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
im fucked 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have a gift 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
idk what to do 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have time to go shopping 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
i dont have time to order smth online 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
and more importantly 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
I DONT KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oooookay calm down cutie 

18:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

first its Jacksonies birthday so its okay 

18:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

second its Jacksonies birthday so its okay 

18:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

third its Jacksonies birthday so its okay 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay? 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now lemme sum up, u cant go shopping, u cant order smt, and u wanna find a gift? 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats pretty hard Taetae 

18:08  
  
---|---  
  
okay maybe not 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
im working on thursday evening so friday ill have a bit of time 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
i just wont sleep but thats no big deal 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
i just cant go shopping as in 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
going shopping not knowing what i want and searching for hours and not finding anything 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
u know? 

18:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh right i get it u must be pretty busy 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay lets think about it together so u will be able to go out knowing what ull buy 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
yeah thats good 

18:09

|   
---|---  
  
also jungkookie doesnt know what to do either 

18:09

|   
---|---  
  
maybe we should add him to the chat so we can brainstorm? 

18:09

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

**chimchim_busan1** added **baby_face97** to the chat. 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG KOOKIE TAETAE TOLD ME U WANTED TO BUY A GIFT TO JACKSONIE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY IM SO EMO RN 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets think about a gift together so ull have ideas 

18:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hi hyungs! Hi Jimin hyung how are you since Cover Girl? Hi Tae how are you? Did you sleep yesterday? 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm super fine actually hehe thanks 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie sweetie dont cry ️ 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
hey baby i slept yesterday promise 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
(meaning i deserve my reward now ) 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
(and im absolutely not doing this to tease jimin ) 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
okay back to work 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
jacksons present guys 

18:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck ive just seen taetae call someone baby 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg whats the reward? i wanna know the reward 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae u sure ur teasing Jimin hyung? Cause it seems like ur trolling me here 

18:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg taetae whats the reward 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

THE REWARD 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
aww how am i teasing u baby? 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

WHY R U IGNORING ME AND FLIRTING LIKE FUCKING HIGH SCHOOLERS?! 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but please do that i love it 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
because i love you 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck u taetae i love u too but now i wanna know what ur talking about or im out 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i have to film myself for him cause he wants to see me smile 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
aaah jungkookie 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah thats true 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
plz jiminie dont leave we need ur help 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u were the one talking about it I'm just being honest 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u think he left? but he is still online 

18:11  
  
---|---  
  
either he left because hes mad because i didnt tell him 

18:11

|   
---|---  
  
either hes running all around his apartment cause u told him that i was weak for ur smile 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
much more likely tbh 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie dont die sweetie 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
we need to talk about jacksons present its important 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
then well be cute again if u want 

18:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u think he is fangirling? sounds like him tho 

18:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kookie said "sounds like him" im so emo he knows me imma cry 

18:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah i needed time to cry a bit, and run to the kitchen but not finding Jacksonie cause he is still working and then being sad and eat chocolate 

18:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im here and u promised ull be cute again 

18:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i wont help unless u send the vid. HERE. 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
what like rn? 

18:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yes 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nope i cant do it rn im at Jin's 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont care 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
oh say hi for me 

18:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not the one deciding here 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

both Nams and Jin says hi 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kookie dont act like ur the boss 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i am 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
ur not 

18:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur not 

18:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u cute bunny, ur just a kiddo 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
ur my baby 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im the one deciding cause ur the one calling for my OMG HE SAID BABY AGAIN 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

TAETAE MY POOR HEART IS SO BROKEN FROM ALL UR FLUFFY LOVE IM 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwww jiminie ur gonna have to get used to it i call him baby all the time ️️️ 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah he does 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie u sure u dont wanna send a vid? 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
he wont cooperate if u dont 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
or i can send smth if u want 

18:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no i dont mind actually 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait a sec Tae 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im loving u both i wanna hug smt but im alone 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i should buy big pillows 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but Jacksonie wont let me 

18:14  
  
---|---  
  
i want a hug toooo 

18:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae come back so ull be my pillow 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
ill buy u big pillows for jacksons birthday 

18:15

|   
---|---  
  
that should work 

18:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

great idea 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nams agreed to take a short vid tho cause Jin hyung is busy 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a video.  


18:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why r u all wearing ties? 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

long story 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Nams fault 

18:15  
  
---|---  
  
awww jungkookie u look kinda confused here 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
and handsome 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
u did the hair again, suits u so wellll 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
and tell my hyung hes looking gooood too 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
now why r u wearing ties? 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
who put the tie on u? thought u didnt know how to 

18:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

both of u r handsome af 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur cute kookie, u dont know how to tie a tie 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull learn with practice 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk why Nams came with a tie, he had smt important today with his studies and all and since Jin hyung was wearing one too they both started arguing about ties 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it was strange tbh 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and idk why we ended up talking about me not knowing how to wear ties and Jin told me hed show me how and im wearing Nams now 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jin says that he knows he is handsome cause its quite obvious and he loves u 

18:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

'learning how to wear ties' session, im missing that im so sad 

18:17  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im sad too rn 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
well have another tie session when im here jiminie kay? 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

stop talking about tie sessions 

18:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id love to have one with u taetae 

18:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no u dont. 

18:17  
  
---|---  
  
u have a problem with ties sessions baby? 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
focus now 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
jacksons bday 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
ideas? 

18:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ties r softer than cuffs, better for the skin 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i only have cuffs 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur both so hardcore thats sexy 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
dude u have a tie too dont lie 

18:18

|   
---|---  
  
u told me 

18:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow he's lying 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know what it means? 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

means thats hot 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know i meant it 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck thats hot 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like it 

18:18  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie 

18:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yes? 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont act like ur surprised Tae it sounds so fake 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

listen to ur boyfriend 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
im not surprised 

18:19

|   
---|---  
  
its just private 

18:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fine ill let u dirty joke alone 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
yeah yeah 

18:19

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie whats ur present for jackson? 

18:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i thought i could pay him a single massage session at the spa cause he seems very tired these days 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but then I remembered that it implies SOMEONE massaging Jackson 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

MY JACKSON 

18:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so I'm coming with him 

18:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm a genius 

18:20  
  
---|---  
  
awwww ur so cute 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
hell like it even better if its with u sweetie 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
damn thats a good present tho 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I know imagine being all relaxed in front of ur sexy (Jimin) boyfriend thats a hell of a gift 

18:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats a great idea hyung 

18:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks kookie 

18:20  
  
---|---  
  
its such a good idea im almost jealous 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
and even more out of ideas 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

18:20

|   
---|---  
  
he has U what else could he need? 

18:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey calm down cutie u sure ur okay? 

18:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u seem upset, when ur speaking like that i know u lack sleep taetae 

18:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its okay its fine we'll find smt together right? 

18:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u shouldnt be so anxious we'll figure it out and my idea is just one and there are tons of ideas 

18:21  
  
---|---  
  
yes but i dont have any... 

18:21

|   
---|---  
  
i mean last year i had a huuuge crush on that bracelet so it was easy 

18:21

|   
---|---  
  
but i cant find inspiration rn 

18:21

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookie did u think of anything? 

18:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dat bracelet is so beautiful 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry i dont have any suggestion, its not like i knew Jackson hyung better than u so... plus told u i had weird tastes 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im just a bystander here 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what did u buy for Yugs birthday? 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what? 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why? 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u saying u have weird tastes, im checking if ur not lying 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AGAIN 

18:22  
  
---|---  
  
i told u baby u can have weird tastes that r still good tastes 

18:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i got him a black leather jacket cause i thought he could look good in it and since he got his motorcycle licence he could at least look like a gansta now 

18:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause given his voice 

18:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

DAMN UR TROLLING HIM FOR HIS BIRTHDAY 

18:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like u boy and if its that jacket he wears so often, i think u have GREAT tastes 

18:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just u need to apply ur tastes to urself and stop with white large teeshirts 

18:23  
  
---|---  
  
i agree with everything u said jiminie 

18:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok but rn it doesnt help 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now tell us what u have in mind when i say "present for my Jacksonie" 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well, clothes obviously, he likes it and... thats it. Very original 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, clothes always work of course 

18:24

|   
---|---  
  
but not very original indeed... 

18:24

|   
---|---  
  
unless its original clothes? 

18:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

COSPLAYS!!! 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

original? 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg Jimin 

18:24  
  
---|---  
  
or baggy pants thats original 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
but jacksons too short that wont work 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
no offense 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
also im not offering ur bf a cosplay 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
ever 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wtf baggy pants thats for Jungkook u looser 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sure he would have been really happy to receive a cosplay 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i agree 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

listen to ur boyfriend cutie 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but dont do that Tae 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if u buy a cosplay keep it for urself or give it to me 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
imma keep it for myself u already have way too much 

18:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

WHAT?! 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WHAAAAAT?! 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf Tae stop distracting Jimin 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

reminds me of school "stop distracting Jimin" 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

BUT WHAAAAT 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
heeeey i was not distracting u 

18:26

|   
---|---  
  
we were distracting each other 

18:26

|   
---|---  
  
also im not the one who started talking about cosplays its not my fault 

18:26

|   
---|---  
  
calm down jiminie its not a big deal 

18:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna know what cosplays he has or i wont help u 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u aint helping us anyway hyung so whats the point of blackmailing? 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so rude 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
we will tell u if u help 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
last offer 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
take it or not sweetie 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill help 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but promise ull tell me after that? 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u have my word 

19:27  
  
---|---  
  
promise jiminie 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kay lets think now 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay lets think 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
well clothes isnt a bad idea 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
but its gotta be smth he doesnt already have 

18:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ive never seen him with a long coat 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like a big long coat with a large collar, Sherlock style 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk if it could suit him tho 

18:27  
  
---|---  
  
oooh 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
thatd be stylish 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie what do u think about it? 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u think? 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im still fangirling about it. THATS AWESOME. 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

really? 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
yeah 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly?! 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah Kookie i wouldnt have thought about it! That's clever and hed be SO HANDSOME hell love it 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rly?!?! 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jeon Jungkook stop it now. 

18:28  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
next time u tell me u have weird taste i so wont believe u 

18:28

|   
---|---  
  
aaah long coats r great! 

18:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but i was just sayin smt cause i thought i had never seen him wearing stuff like that 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its not a question of taste is it? 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it is 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now shut up lets get the coat 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
18:29

|   
---|---  
  
wait but its gonna be summer soon he wont even be able to wear, is it a big deal? 

18:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

told u I have weird ideas 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no its not a big deal he'll wear it when its cold 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like the idea its a great one and we're still in March, sometimes April is cold yknow 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I LIKE THE IDEA DONT CHANGE IT OKAY?! 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dude calm down 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
its a great idea baby 

18:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah ur idea is great Jungkookie 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thank u i guess? 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

NOW TELL ME WHAT COSPLAYS YOU HAVE JUNGKOOK 

18:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we still dont have the gift wait a minute 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

impatient boy 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow kookie 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
ow u guys 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
well yeah we only have one gift and its jungkookies 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wait. What? Mine? 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nooo i assumed it was urs 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean im just me i cant give him smt like that im just helping u guys 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf taetae ur boyfriend is annoying rn 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf why havent u taught him life? 

18:30  
  
---|---  
  
im trying i swear but its more difficult than ud think 

18:30

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
aah i feel bad for stealing ur idea 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
but its a great idea 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
but we gotta find smth for u too 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im fine ill just find smt somehow someday 

18:31  
  
---|---  
  
hey i might have an idea but idk if it counts as a gift but 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
last time jackson dyed my hair he was talking to me about how he wanted to redecorate the entire salon and do smth completely new 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
sounds weird maybe but 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
idk u could draw him some plans maybe? 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
like new decorations, the colors or smth? 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
or even draw or paint a wall? 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
idk its just an idea, idk if u can/want to do that, plus jiminie u probably know better than me 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow not bad 

18:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I agree with that idea he needs to change things a bit and since JUNGKOOK HAVE SUCH A BAD TASTE he can help us 

18:31  
  
---|---  
  
jungkook i think hes teasing u 

18:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh really 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
well nevermind it was just an idea but idk if thats possible so 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
(dont be upset jungkookie hehe ) 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk i just cant do smt like that, imagine he doesnt like it i cant risk it 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its his workplace 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean its important 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im sure he wont like it 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
have u ever tried that tho? 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
drawing on a wall 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
that must be so cooool 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i did, a lot in fact 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i wont touch Jackson's wall i respect him too much dafuck u crazy 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i just cant 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
kaaaay calm down it was just an idea 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
ur arguments r still stupid but okay 

18:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh so now Mister is a medical student and he is smarter than me? 

18:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i have pretty good arguments u know 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
no u dont 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
18:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I do. 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
u dont 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie help me 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he wont help u 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

where is he btw? 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
sweetie come baaaaack 

18:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

? 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

scary 

18:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont want him back 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur fault Tae 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
my fault? 

18:34

|   
---|---  
  
how is it my fault??? 

18:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cause he is YOUR best friend 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur fault 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
thats stupid arguments again 

18:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont care 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
18:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson said yes 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said we'll set a day when ur free and he'll close the salon 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he was very happy but he'll call u tonight after work 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

18:34  
  
---|---  
  
wat 

18:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck u Tae told u it was ur fault 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yugs told me u were maso, we had to force u to do stuff 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

take notes taetae 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
18:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck u Yug 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
i love yugyeom 

18:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

when did u become friends?! 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn. 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae dont laugh 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
im not laughing 

18:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
but its greaaaaat jungkookie 

18:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its so great 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I swear Jacksonie was veeeeeeeery happy its been a long time i havent heard him fangirl like that 

18:35  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie ur the best 

18:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no you are it was ur idea 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah im the best 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
yeah but u kinda trapped jungkookie here 

18:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont care 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
eheh 

18:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

him being ur boyfriend, he has to assume it 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur ideas, all of it 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
18:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

now its too late and he is forced to do it and it will be fantastic 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im a genius 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie u still here? 

18:36

|   
---|---  
  
dont be mad at me 

18:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:36  
  
---|---  
  
or at jimin 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u cant be mad at me im a mochi 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im not mad at you hyung 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
u cant be mad at me im your boyfriend 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin* hyung 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i can definitely be mad at my boyfriend 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
noooo why? 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

this message sounds hot 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk if im the only one here 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but sounds hot 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i said i could, i didnt say i would 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
awwww yesss 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i didnt say i wasnt mad either 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
18:37

|   
---|---  
  
18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

stop trolling my taetae 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill fight u if u do 

18:37  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie hes mad at me im so sad 

18:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

with what will u fight me? 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

with my hands!!! 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
18:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok with Jackson then. 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
sorry back to being sad 

18:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry Jimin 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz forgive me 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

then dont make taetae sad again 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
18:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ill try to never make him sad like for real, even if im stupid and young 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:38  
  
---|---  
  
awww i love you jungkookie 

18:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love u too Tae 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
ur not stupid u just dont see how talented u are 

18:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie stop crying now ️️ 

18:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dude ur so blind 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
dude ur so blind too 

18:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he is blinded by love 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

is Jimin okay? 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now the cosplays 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
yup hes fine 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
cosplays yeah 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
well jungkookie ur the cosplay enthusiast, wanna start? 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae im so proud u found a boyfriend like this 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its for work Jimin 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah i like cosplaying, who doesnt? 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me more plz! 

18:40  
  
---|---  
  
wait but jiminie u already know about the cop costume right? 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
i mean u gave him handcuffs 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
for which im grateful btw 

18:40

|   
---|---  
  
or not idk yet 

18:41

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah nevermind 

18:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u really think i gave him cuffs without thinking about my fav bestie 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u guys r scary sometimes 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im grateful too so i dont care 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah i knew about the cop cosplay, now tell me, did u cosplay other things Kookie? 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
tbh i didnt see any actually and im sad 

18:41

|   
---|---  
  
like, the military one, i want to see that 

18:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow military! Sounds sooo sexy 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

show us! 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u have pics dont lie 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u always hide pics 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u want to see?! 

18:41  
  
---|---  
  
btw is it military like officer or more like soldier? 

18:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

YES 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

more like soldier, with a big gun hehe 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
ow, rude 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

taetae buy me that for my next birthday 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
nah ill get u an officer one 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

both? 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
like navy blue or smth 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
heeey u greedy 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
with a tie, right jungkookie? 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course i am ur my bestie i can 

18:42  
  
---|---  
  
jacksons gonna kill me if i do that tho 

18:42

|   
---|---  
  
or not 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tae if u buy him a cosplay i want one too 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i want the cowboy one 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg he said cowboy 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
yeah cause u 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
wait no cant say that 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
anyway u guys r lucky im not broke 

18:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

COWBOY IMAGINE JUNGKOOK WITH A COWBOY COSPLAY 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i what? 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae i saw u, i what? 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah tell us u rich man 

18:43  
  
---|---  
  
nah its too dirty 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
cant say it 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

too dirty for me? 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

too dirty for me? 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
hmmm 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
too dirty 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookie its related to smth u said 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
someday 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what? never spoke about cowboys 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why am i not surprised to see Jimin cry whenever we talk? dafuck 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:44  
  
---|---  
  
nah but 

18:44

|   
---|---  
  
okay maybe u can guess 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
u said smth 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
that cowboys do 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
because back in the days they didnt have cars...? 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
*wink wink* 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so whos gonna ride who? 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so clever 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
well jungkooks the cowboy so idk 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hot 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i agree 

18:45  
  
---|---  
  
agree 

18:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

just sayin 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
niiiice 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u said nice?! 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

of course he did 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay imma add it to my list 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what list? 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
no wait dont add that i dont want to 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
im not maso 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey of course ur not since u absolutely dont like being fucked in a particularly rude way 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
shut up i dont like pain 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
its different 

18:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cause a fat dick up in ur ass isnt painful? 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg Jimin stop it I dont like it either and i dont think a doctor would like smt like that obviously 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

right? 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shut up u stripper-cosplayer-maso-pole dancer-cuffs owner i know ur filthy too 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im a baby im innocent 

18:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i really dont understand this conv 

18:47  
  
---|---  
  
dude its not pain as in 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
pain 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
its different 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
(also jungkookie ur not innocent) 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
(but still dont add that i dont like it) 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im glad i dont have to add it i never would have been able to 

18:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

add where? 

18:47  
  
---|---  
  
to the list 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

none of ur business Jimin 

18:47  
  
---|---  
  
im glad too baby 

18:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but im pretty sure u already have this list cause u know, seems like u dirty talk with my boyfriend more than i do 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
not true 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

maybe i should ask u what u have Jimin 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
dont 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
plus he told u already 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

they dirty talk they dirty talk 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill tell u more Kookie dont worry i want u to make my taetae happy 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

great BUT he is mine 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
of course im yours wth r u thinking 

18:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so done with u flirting imma cry for hours 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
why would u cry sweetiiie? 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
im so sad i cant hug u, dont cry 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cause im happy 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute im so happy 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont cry hyung 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
im glad ur happy haha 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug u both 

18:49  
  
---|---  
  
i wanna hug u both too 

18:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

imma go home now guys ill let u chat 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

DONT GO I WANNA KNOW THE COSPLAYS 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ask Tae he knows 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

"Tae" tell me 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
dont call me tae its weird 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
theres plumber too 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
so cliché 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay taetae 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Ow sexy and cliché 

18:50  
  
---|---  
  
yeay 

18:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

What else? 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
smth like detective from the 50s 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
with suspenders 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
i loooooooove suspenders 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck thats super hot have u seen pictures? 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
i wish 

18:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cause damn, suspenders on Kookie r WOW, i know, ive seen 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Damn so sad 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

We should see him at work more often i think 

18:51  
  
---|---  
  
aaah uve seen? 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
ah yeah when u did the seventeen choreo i guess 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we did that choreo u sent 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup and that was hot 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
18:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dont cry ill ask Hobi to do it one more time and 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Oh wait 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait a sec 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
wat? 

18:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

look i have that little vid i did that day 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry dont have the choreo but here is ur visual 

18:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u here? 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont die yet u havent been fucked by this guy 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sorry 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
wat? 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
wtf dont say that 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and u need to fuck him too, stay strong 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
hes just so cute i didnt expect that 

18:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Well what r ur impressions now? 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cute? 

18:54  
  
---|---  
  
yes cute have u seen his smile? 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
and his cheeks 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
and his eyes 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
what else am i supposed to say? 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i do see his smile very often these days thanks to u 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he is so cute im dying i wanna wrap him into smt and eat his cheeks 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he always gets so shy when we talk about u if only u knew 

18:55  
  
---|---  
  
dont say that... 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
imma cry... 

18:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont cry he is so in love with u 

18:56  
  
---|---  
  
yes thats why imma cry 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
i miss him 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he misses u too 

18:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i do stop talking about me when im not here thats embarrassing 

18:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

told ya 

18:56  
  
---|---  
  
sorry baby 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
but i miss u too jiminie 

18:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i know 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull be back soon 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ill be waiting for u 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill be waiting for u too Tae 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
awww ur adorable both of u 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
aprils gonna be the worse 

18:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

exams? 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah for both of us 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gonna be fun 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting cuties 

18:57  
  
---|---  
  
i probably wont be able to talk for a while btw, usually i try to 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
lock my phone away a bit before my exams 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
cause if i dont i dont work 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

18:58  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie dont be shocked u know it 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but thats so sad 

18:58  
  
---|---  
  
yeah i know... 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
i hate exams 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
why do i still have exams after six years 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
i work in a fucking hospital 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
and i still have exams 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
thats ridiculous 

18:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry ur good ur smart 

18:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull nail it 

18:59  
  
---|---  
  
thanks sweetie 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
but that still sucks 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
imma go crazy if i cant talk to either of u for weeks 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its okay its for the best, so u can be a fucking gorgeous doctor 

18:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i agree fighting hyung 

18:59  
  
---|---  
  
im already a fucking gorgeous doctor 

18:59

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding im trying not to think about it too much 

19:00

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait for may 

19:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

me neither 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u must be really hot in a white coat tho 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
haha thats sort of my cliché cosplay 

19:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

urg so cliché 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like 50% of porns 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its too easy 

19:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

excuse me but cop is worse, if doctors r 50%, then cops are like 200% 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u have a point 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
i have no problem with cliché 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
i mean 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
well yeah cop cosplay 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what r u trying to say? 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont worry i understood u liked the cop cosplay 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
im surprised u dont have more pics of it 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
this is sad 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u never asked for more 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
im asking for more now 

19:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

me too 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kay wait imma search 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i found smt 

19:01  
  
---|---  
  
? 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

not a selfie tho someone took this pic cause i asked for it 

19:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but its not that great 

19:02  
  
---|---  
  
yeah sure 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


19:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh fuck 

19:02  
  
---|---  
  
damn thats hot 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
dude ur arms r 

19:02

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
and wtf u even have a baton with the cosplay plz thats so cliché 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
i love it 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
AND WHAT IS THAT FACE? 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
if thats supposed to be the face of the law imma exceed speed limits everyday 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
just sayin 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
also i love when u style ur hair like that 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
but ive said it before so 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
but im saying it again 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
wow sorry i talk too much 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
imma shut up now 

19:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks luv ur so cute 

19:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like it when u fangirl like that 

19:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

guys im out for a couple of minutes i need to eat smt i suddenly feel weak 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
u do? 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda fangirl like that everytime u send me smth 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u okay Jimin? 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
but i try not to say it out loud 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
write* it out loud 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
is that smth? 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
whatever 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but u can 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
fighting jiminie 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no u should ur so cute 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why dont u? 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
its weird when u call me cute 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
seems backwards 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

what? 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have i ever stopped calling u cute? 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
nooo but idk 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
itll forever feel weird 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
but a good weird 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk what to think here 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
sorry 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u really said "luv" Kookie? 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
is that all u have to say sweetie? 

19:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

... yeah i did why? 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg we're running out of chocolate 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

imma go buy some 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf thats why he said he was feeling weak?! 

19:05  
  
---|---  
  
when its too cute for him to handle he eats chocolate 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
theyre never out of chocolate 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

like never?! But he just said they were 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
this group chat is cute he mustve finished it 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ive just eaten all the chocolate we had, imma get fat and Jackson will break up with me bc of how cute u are. Idk what i should think rn 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
tsk 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
as if u could get fat 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
AAAND 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
as if jackson could break up with u because of that 

19:06

|   
---|---  
  
19:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

no i cant everything goes to my arms 

19:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and my thighs 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and u know were 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my cheeks too! 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
everything goes nowhere ur just muscles 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
and cheeks, true 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u seem to have a healthy way of life, u do a lot of sports, i dont think u could get fat 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

indeed. 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
yeah theres that too 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dudes im home imma get smt done ill be back 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

waccha doin Jungkookie? 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

smt u rly wanna know? 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
im curious too 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u know Tae 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell meeeee 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
oh its "that"? 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
ur finishing it already? 

19:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 

19:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe i havent slept, just MAYBE 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
awww baby 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
its a secret jiminie 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
u cant know 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
dont be upset sweetie ull know someday promise 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
right jungkookie? 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay i tried smt 

19:08  
  
---|---  
  
wait but its finished finished? 

19:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hum in fact i think its not what i wanted but idk u tell me 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yes 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
ur amazing 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wtf 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im loosing my mind tell meeee 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its strange tho, the purple isnt as purple as i wanted 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

purple?! 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

are you drawing Kookie? 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay wait ill show u 

19:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


19:09  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
idk what to say 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie he started this on fucking friday 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
dude u have superpowers u cant lie anymore 

19:09

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

19:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

stop exaggerating hyung i really enjoyed doing this so i couldnt stop and idk i kept remembering what u told me and i couldnt just stop i wanted to do it so much but maybe it was useless, maybe he doesnt like it idk 

19:10  
  
---|---  
  
im NOT exaggerating! 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
srly thats amazing 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
trust me he loves it 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
right jiminie? 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

look he isnt answering so he doesnt 

19:11  
  
---|---  
  
haha 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
ur cute 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec imma try to call him 

19:11

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call : Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_

**Taehyung:** Hey sweetie, I'm just checking your vitals, you're not too dead? _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[weak voice]_ Taetae... I'm... You... You... He said you said something... Just… Why? I- _[sniffles]_ That's so beautiful I... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh, Jiminie... _[sighs]_ _[soft voice]_ I didn't say much sweetie, you know what I think about you, I just told him that you usually don't take yourself seriously and you don't realize how much you're worth when you'd have every reason in the world to do so... Of course it's beautiful, it's you and it's my super talented boyfriend who did it. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[snorts]_ _[...]_ I... You're both so... I... Why? I don't deserve this it's... _[...]_ _[weak voice]_ Taetae I'm crying I'm... _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** Hey, sweetie, it's okay... _[giggles]_ You deserve it Jiminie you're the best, Jungkookie was just telling me that you were gorgeous and I was like "Yes of course he's gorgeous but he doesn't see it because he is stupid" and then Jungkookie was like "What the fuck wait I'm gonna draw him so he sees how beautiful he is" and I was like "Oh my God yes do that it's gonna be so beautiful he's gonna cry" and now you're crying for real and I can't hug youuuu~

**Jimin:** _[…]_ _[snorts]_ Okay, I'll call Jacksonie and he'll pick up Jungkookie with him and he'll have dinner with us I don't care I need to break his ribs. _Now_. I love this kid, I love you and I'm so sad I can't have you both at home _everyday_ dammit Kim Taehyung you're perfect.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ No I'm not, I'm just proud of my best friend. Also try not to break my baby too much okay? I want you both in one piece next time I'm here. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** _[sniffles]_ Hey Taetae... I need to call him too... I need to thank him cause... I really need to.

**Taehyung:** Yeah okay, you do that. _[giggles]_ Hey, Jiminie, you know the purple hair was his idea? Well, no, but he asked what was your least favorite color and I said purple cause you didn't like it so much back in time and he said... _[kind voice]_ He wanted to show you that you could look beautiful even like that. _[giggles]_ Also the jacket looks like Jackson's? It's a nice touch, he must've seen you wearing it very often.

**Jimin:** _[…]_ Fuck- _[teary voice]_ I just can't you're too cute for me I'm... Why? Why is he so cute, I thought I scared him?

**Taehyung:** You don't scare him sweetie, he just looks up to you a lot I think... You know you guys aren't so different actually, some things he says, you would've said the same. But I promise you, you don't scare him Jiminie.

**Jimin:** _[…]_ R-Really?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Yeah, really.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Kay lemme hang up I'll call him. Later Taetae. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend omg <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Jimin hyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Hey hyung! I didn't think you would call. _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Jungkookie thank you. I... _[…]_ I love it you're... Amazing I... _[...]_ Hum I...

**Jungkook:** Hyung are you okay? You don't have to thank me, it's nothing I really enjoyed doing it and... Well I remembered you liked Jackson hyung's drawing a lot so I thought maybe... Okay no but I don't know, I really wanted to try and you're kinda... Easy and hard to draw at the same time but I'm so happy with the result you have such unique features and... Wow I'm talking too much sorry hihi, but are you sure you're okay? Dammit I sound so selfish haha.

**Jimin:** J-... _[sniffles]_ D-Don't mind me okay? _[snorts]_ I... Taetae told me why you... Did it and... Thank you so much you're...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ He did? Don't take him tooooo seriously maybe he... You know, made it sound better than it is but... What's certain is that you're not allowed to thank me hyung. I mean... Okay I should tell you not to... Have trust issues or something? But I'm not better so it will be pointless... And... Well I wanted to say that... People see you like that, that's why you're so impressive. I did nothing but show you what you can't see and it's how we see you, and you're beautiful. As a person and fuck you're gorgeous how can't you see yourself? But- _[clears his throat]_ It's sad you can't believe it when we tell you. _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** You... Jungkook you're so cute. _[giggles a bit]_ I understand why Taetae is so fond of you... But you need to listen to what you're saying you know? _[teary laugh]_ I never thought I could ever see a drawing like that... Of myself.

**Jungkook:** Taehyung is also so found of you, you know. And, huh... Listen? Well, I could try to listen... But I need a master and maaaybe you're my role model sooo... _[giggles]_ I'll try to, if you try too Jimin.

**Jimin:** Jeon Jungkook, get yourself ready Jackson is going to pick you up after work and you're eating at home. And _dammit_ how can you be so _so_ cute I just... Just... Jungkook you're doomed I'm going to hug you to death.

**Jungkook:** Oh great! Good food. I'm okay with dying if I give you that drawing... Or not I need to see Taehyung first. Just don't kill me yet, we haven't tried the cuffs. Please.

**Jimin:** Hehe... Okay I'll kill you after that, but thanks again Jungkookie, I'm kinda proud you... You consider me as your role model? _[small giggle]_

**Jungkook:** Only blind and stupid people don't and since I'm very smart... Y'know.

**Jimin:** And only caring people see that... You're adorable...

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ You really think I... I... ? Really?

**Jimin:** Of course Jungkookie why?

**Jungkook:** No nothing nevermind!

**Jimin:** Jeon Jungkook, I don't know many people who could draw that in couple of days, even without sleeping, cause I know you and even if we call you _golden_ you're not. You just w-work and practice more, you're not a genius, you just can't accept something that is not perfect the way you see it. And... I k-know you work hard on weekends, you just can't lie to me I see you every week...

**Jungkook:** Okay fine I may have worked a lot on it... What's the point?

**Jimin:** It m-means you care a lot about me. _[giggles]_ I'm so happy...

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ Thank you.

**Jimin:** What...? Why?

**Jungkook:** I don't know, I'm usually being told... I'm not being told that. _[laughs]_ Maybe I have a heart somewhere, it's... Reassuring.

**Jimin:** Who are the people that told you that?! _[teary laugh]_ I'm your master i will avenge your pride! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Jimin hyung help meeee! _[laughs again]_ But thanks...

**Jimin:** Hey I have to h-hang up now cause I need to call Jacksonie, we'll talk later anyway but... I wanted to say something now. You... Please call me when you have... I don't know... Worries or doubts about yourself cause... I don't know if I could help you like J-Jacksonie but... But I want to know and talk to you about it okay...?

**Jungkook:** I can?

**Jimin:** Of- Of course, I care about you too Jungkookie!

**Jungkook:** Oh... Thanks I'm happy... I… Thank you.

**Jimin:** Okay, hey... See you later Kookie! Bye bye. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jacksonie babe <3]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jimin babe my sweetheart <3]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Hey babe, is everything okay?

**Jimin:** _[weak voice]_ Jacksonie I know you're working but I just wanted to ask you if you could bring Jungkookie with you when you'll be back? Please babe?

**Jackson:** Jimin are you okay? _[softer voice]_ What's going on, did something happen?

**Jimin:** Y-Yeah! I- _[breathes in]_ I'm... I wanna hug Kooookiiiiie and... _[snorts]_ He is so sweet Jacksonie I... He drew me! And... He said he did this because he wanted me to-to-to... Urgh he is so cute how can Taetae survive with this guy, just get him I'll kill him hehehe...

**Jackson:** Aww, it's okay sweetheart, I'll ask him if he wants to come have dinner at home okay? So you can hug him. _[giggles]_ Don't cry babe, I'm sure Jungkookie didn't want to make you cry. _[small laugh]_

**Jimin:** _[snorts]_ But how can i stay still when he…? _[snorts]_ _[…]_ Come back quickly okay? Home feels empty... I want to see you... And see Jungkookie...

**Jackson:** _[soft voice]_ Sure babe, I'll be out in 10 and then I call Jungkook okay? Just go eat something in the meantime or call Taehyungie okay?

**Jimin:** _[muffled childish voice]_ I've eaten all the chocolate already, Taetae and Kookie were too cute I couldn't handle Taetae calling Kookie his baby and Kookie calling Taetae his love and they spoke about cosplays and that was too much for my poor heart...

**Jackson:** _[giggles]_ You're even cuter babe... I'll try to get some more chocolate on the way home how does that sound? And Jungkook too?

**Jimin:** Hihihihi yeay get some chocolate! And Jungkookie! And we'll all have dinner together! _[soft voice]_ You want me to start cooking something? _[giggles]_

**Jackson:** Sure, if you want! The fridge is full, I trust you to cook whatever you want to eat tonight babe, kay? Unless you want to wait and I cook something for you?

**Jimin:** Your cooking is better and it's Jungkookie so we should make something great! I... Could try something easy? I wanna help you babe...

**Jackson:** Okay then how about you choose what you want to eat and you prepare everything and if you wanna start cooking you do and if you wanna wait for me it's fine too?

**Jimin:** Okaaay! _[snorts]_ Chicken! Chicken is good! Jungkookie likes chicken... I think. I'm sure. Maybe? Hey babe I should let you finish work right? _[giggles]_

**Jackson:** I'm sure Jungkook likes chicken too, chicken sounds perfect! I'm gonna go close everything and then I call him kay? See you in a few minutes babe?

**Jimin:** Okaaay babe! Soon. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

Was Jimin okay? I phoned him but... HE SAID HE CARED ABOUT ME was he okay? 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Okay maaaaybe im fangirling now but urg he is so cute dammit 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae im so dead how can u handle being his best friend? 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait, ur the same anyway im the powerful one here im dealing with two Tae/Jimins 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
dude of course jimin cares about u 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
how could he not?? 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
also how r u powerful here? i dont see the point 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
if i team up with jiminie were unstoppable 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg Jackson is REALLY coming to pick me up in one hour 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae ill let u, i wanna finish some details about the drawing 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And since Jimin ran out of chocolate bc of us imma get him some before Jackson comes 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talk soon I love you 

19:37  
  
---|---  
  
just 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
omg??? 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
stop being so cuuute 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
have fun there baby, send me pics okay? 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

19:38

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jimin is adorable I love him so much. <3
> 
> Also... *dumdumdum* We're close to 2000 kudos!!! So we'll make another speech about that when the time comes~ But we plan to write a surprise chapter for you (real RP like in the side story) and we started a poll on Twitter so feel free to vote for your favorite concept, PLEASE CLICK ITS IMPORTANT THAT WE KNOW <3 -> <https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/907920036660170753>  
> We love you guys! <3
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: Did you SEE how HOT Jeon Jungkook was in the trailer?????? What a man, jeez.


	135. Mon, Mar 22nd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello guys here you are with ME (disappointed right? i know i prefer pomie too) but yeah, let's get you the second part of that day. I wanted to thank you again for following us, it means a lot to me to know that there is more than one person in this planet that follows this story since February. You're patient, and we are lucky to have the best readers <3  
> So lots of love from terfpom :3
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey Taetae 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay thats me 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kookie is sooooooooooo cute 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(also theres an arm cause have u seen my arms? ) 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(i can turn my babe on just thanks to them ) 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(thanks mom and dad, gifts from the gods, thanks for my lips too, thanks ) 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ANYWAY 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look we took some random pic for ya taetae 

22:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

didnt know he could be that sexy sometimes ur boyfriend is dangerous 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well das cause he is a cop 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jacksonie babe says hi 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kookie says hi too 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but in a cuter way 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
woops sorry 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
my boyfriend is beautiful 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
well my best friend is beautiful too of course 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
but waow 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
i think he knows already but tell jungkook i love when he styles his hair like that?? 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
also tell him i just love him 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
plz 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dude i know how much u love that hairstyle 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he knows it too since he fixed his hair that way just for the pic 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg ur both so cute he giggled like a kid and he blushed and he said "tell him i love him too" with his cuuuuuuute little voice and i was like "omg" and Jacksonie was like "omg" and he was like "omg?" and we were like "omg!" 

22:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihi i love u guys awwww 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
omg?? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
hes so cute srly 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
id tell u to hug him for me but im sure u have already 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
ur so sweet, the three of u haha 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
22:08

|   
---|---  
  
22:09

|   
---|---  
  
hope ur having a great evening 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg ur so beautiful taetae 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hugged him dw and im still keeping one member in my hand 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anything, just so he can't run away 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh and btw he loves the necklace and ur shirt and the buttons opened 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says that uve never sent him anything like that he has questions about the type of selfies u send me 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i can smell smt great here 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

smt great 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

smt named: jealousy 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like that 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(i think he wants to sext but he denies it) 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(just sayin) 

22:11  
  
---|---  
  
waaaat??? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookie ur such a liar i sent u a pic in my bathrobe not a long time ago 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
which i should not be saying here 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
and i should be jealous here ur the one holding my boyfriends member what should i say? 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
lmao that turned out wrong 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

BATHROBE 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

MEMBER 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg i love 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

show me the pic 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae i wanna the bathrobe pic 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OH WAIT 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe not 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont wanna see ya naked 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

his member is strong tho 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

long and Jacksonie is gonna hate me for that haha 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe 

22:13  
  
---|---  
  
dude 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
stop that 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
and i was not naked i was rly in my bathrobe whats wrong with that 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
just let go of my boyfriends member plz 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
ur my best friend i dont wanna fight you sweetie 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[giggles]_ Yes?

**Jungkook:** He is holding my arm Tae an-

**Jimin:** Nheheheheh you're so c- 

**Jungkook:** Tae, send me those selfies please?

**Jimin:** _[suggestive voice]_ Oh yeah send him the shirtless version, special boyfriend edition hmm...

**Taehyung:** Okay first of all no way I'm sending a shirtless selfie, I'm not you guys. _[chuckles]_ Second what selfies do you want baby?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ I think Jungkookie is sad. Well…

**Jackson:** Don't worry Jungkook, he will send you one someday, okay?

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Give him chocolate babe I'll deal with his boyfriend okay?

**Jackson:** _[whispers]_ Okay babe, okay.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Seriously? _[giggles]_ Jungkookie baby I can send you a bandana selfie if you want how does that sound?

**Jimin:** Bandana? What the heck? New kink? Oh. _[...]_ _[faking a reporter's voice]_ Jungkook's only reaction was a smile, he did not say a thing. I will interview him, wait a minute... Well, Jeon Jungkook, what do you think about a bandana selca as a compensation for the lack of shirtless selca? _[imitating Jungkook's voice]_ I think I'd want a shirtless bandana selfie! 

**Jungkook:** Exactly.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Guyyys~ _[sighs]_ Hey but maybe I want a shirtless selfie too? How come no one is on my side here?

**Jimin:** OOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

**Jackson:** Jungk-

**Jungkook:** No.

**Jimin & Jackson:** WHAT?! WHY?

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Hey, you can't ask for something if you're not willing to do it yourself baby. _[...]_ And you have like, a thousand more reasons than me to send a shirtless selfie to be honest.

**Jungkook:** Da fuck, you haven't seen it how can you ev-

**Jimin:** Your chest is hot Jungkook.

**Jackson:** I beg your pardon?!

**Jimin:** Babe, we both saw DA pecs. Do-

**Jackson:** I'll show you DA pecs you seem to have forgotten.

**Jungkook:** What.

**Taehyung:** Okay. _[sighs]_ Jungkookie the problem with you is that I don't need to have seen anything to know, it's just too obvious. Jacksonie don't worry your chest is hot as well. _[...]_ Wait how have you both seen it by the way??

**Jungkook:** Dance class, in general I take two tee-shirts with me so I can change after cause I _hate_ being sweaty... So I always... You know, take off my shirt and am _shirtless_ and I assume they saw? Maybe? I don't know and I can't ask them cause they are analysing Jackson's abs and pecs... Don't wanna disturb.

**Taehyung:** Of course they saw baby, they're sneaky. _[giggles]_ Everything going well by the way? I miss you...

**Jungkook:** Everything is going perfectly Tae! Jimin hyung was so cute... I really found him with round red eyes and he hugged me for half an hour before I could move. _[giggles]_ And I gave him the drawing and they hung it in their living room and Jackson loved it and Jimin was so cute because he was so proud and they are so cute even if _now_ I'm afraid they forgot about me and they might chose to bang like _right now_ but nevermind they are so soft.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Yeah I think Jiminie is really happy about it... I get him though, the drawing is beautiful! And don't worry I'm sure they won't do anything while you're in the room... Well I'm hoping? At least? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I hope so too hihi.

**Jimin:** No we won't don't worry Taetae!

**Jackson:** Certainly not hehe.

**Taehyung:** That's good to know. _[giggles]_ Hmm, maybe I shouldn't bother you guys for too long? I don't really know what you were doing before you called Jiminie. _[small laugh]_

**Jimin:** Naaaah it's okay! We were chatting and Jungkookie and Jacksonie were dealing with the salon thing and the painting and everything... And I was admiring our boys hihi. What are you doing Taetae?

**Jungkook:** You're never a bother Tae...

**Taehyung:** Oh right they were talking about that! How is it going? _[...]_ I'm- I'm not doing anything special I was trying to read some old notes but I can't focus, I'll just try later. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** They plan to meet on Thursday morning, Jacksonie will close the salon for that hihi.

**Jungkook:** Since you ain't working, you can work on your selfie y-

**Jimin:** Kookie is so needy it's cute haha.

**Taehyung:** Okay Jungkookie you're not getting a shirtless selfie I'm sorry. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Then what am I getting? Jimin tell him.

**Jimin:** He says you're a useless boyfriend.

**Jungkook:** I never said that!

**Jimin:** He wants to jerk off w-mmfmfmmfmf

**Jackson:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[...]_ _[teasing voice]_ Okay just so I know, if you didn't say that I'm a useless boyfriend then what did you say Jungkookie?

**Jimin:** Mfmfmdmdmfm-

**Jackson:** I think Jungkookie reaaaaaally wants to have that selfie... Haha.

**Jungkook:** I ha-

**Jimin:** MFMFMFMFMDMMMFMF!!!

**Taehyung:** Just, who thought it would be a good idea to have _me_ shirtless when the three of you are in the same room??? _[laughs]_ Jiminie what are you trying to say?

**Jungkook:** I did.

**Jimin:** _[breathes and runs]_ Taetae! Taetae help me your boyfriend doesn't let me say that he- _[sounds of a door lock]_ Now I'm alone hehehehe. Jungkookie is soooo cute.

**Taehyung:** Okay sweetie what happened?

**Jimin:** Listen, he- _[giggles]_ He kinda told me to tell you how well built he was so you'd want to see it and not through his shirt, and then you'd send the selfie... Seems like he is desperate. _[laughs]_ But that's cute. I love desperate boyfriends, they show how much they care hihi... And he cares a lot about your chest! Oh and by the way, you reaaaally want to see that part of his body just below his waist and... _[…]_ But you know what it means right? Sexting, phone sex... I don't know if you're ready to... If you never fucked for real I mean... You need visual memories... Well, no, no need, but it's always better.

**Taehyung:** Wh- _[...]_ What? Okay just- What? Wait. He said he wants me to know how built _he_ is so _I_ send him a pic? And- Wait. How do you know what's below his waistband? And- What???

**Jimin:** _[…]_ Taetae one question please. I'm lost.

**Taehyung:** Okay now I'm scared. _[...]_ What question?

**Jimin:** I don't know you choose, just... Don't ask all that!

**Taehyung:** Oh, okay I thought you were gonna ask me a question... _[...]_ Hum... I-I don't know, does... Does Jungkookie really care about the shirtless selfie? Cause- No never mind it's probably a stupid question.

**Jimin:** _[imitating Taehyung's voice]_ "Does Jungkookie really care about having a shirtless selfie of his boyfriend?" Of course he does you _stupid_ boy.

**Taehyung:** Hey, don't make fun of me! _[sighs]_ I don't mind sending selfies I just don't see the point of it being shirtless.

**Jimin:** _[…]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What?

**Jimin:** You- _[…]_ _[sighs]_ Okay, other way around. Would like it if Jungkook sent a shirtless selfie with a hot caption?

**Taehyung:** How could I not like it?

**Jimin:** Well that's the same for Jungkook. Obviously.

**Taehyung:** Dude. You've seen both me and Jungkook shirtless it's obviously not the same.

**Jimin:** _[…]_

**Taehyung:** Jiminiiiiiie~ _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** I don't like it when you're _stupid_.

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ I'm not stupid I just know my strengths and my weaknesses.

**Jimin:** I think your boyfriend would be _more_ than pleased to have a picture of your chest... What the fuck is wrong with you Taetae you're supposed to be the smart one.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, right. Anyway what was it you wanted to tell me? Why did you have to lock yourself in the bathroom or something? _[small laugh]_

**Jimin:** _[…]_ Told you already you dumbass... And stop changing the topic _I see you!_

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Sweetie, why are you mean to me?? _[sighs]_ I don't like this conversation can't we talk about something else?

**Jimin:** Taetae? _[soft voice]_ Why don't you like it?

**Taehyung:** You guys joke around with shirtless selfies and all but how am I supposed to send Jeon fucking Jungkook a shirtless selfie like, ever? _[whispers]_ Have you seen him? That's so embarrassing.

**Jimin:** Awww Taetae you're so wrong about all that I swear... Listen to me. You listening?

**Taehyung:** I'm always listening to you sweetie.

**Jimin:** Okay cutie. Now listen to me, my Taetae is tall right? My Taetae is tall and built like a model right?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Well taller than you at least.

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ And you know you aren't fat or anything? You're perfect Taetae... Right?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ _[small laugh]_ If you say so...

**Jimin:** Okay! Now you know Jungkookie right? Jungkook is taaaall, he is _broad_ , he is cuuute and awkward and well he has _dat_ chest but he also has bunny teeth and round sparkling eyes and a soft voice. Right?

**Taehyung:** Of course I know all that.

**Jimin:** Okay now you know that this bunny loves you right?

**Taehyung:** I know he does. _[...]_ I hope he does. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** Now you really think Jungkookie would want you to have a broad chest like his? Pecs and abs and all that? Cause maybe I don't know him well... But I don't have that image of him.

**Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ _[small voice]_ Yeah you're probably right...

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ I'm always right Taetae... And what I'm saying is... Do not forget that it's Jungkookie okay? He might get mad because you could think that about him... Not for the selfie, cause he would never force you to take it. Okay Taetae?

**Taehyung:** N-No you're right I get what you're saying. _[sighs]_ How do you always do that Jiminie?

**Jimin:** Hihihi... Do what Taetae?

**Taehyung:** Make me feel better about everything. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** I'm the best bestie and your best bestie!

**Taehyung:** You are, I don't deserve you sweetie. _[giggles]_ Aah I want a hug now... _[fakes crying]_

**Jimin:** Shut up about deserving. We deserve more and you know what is more? It's _you being in Busan_. So yeah I wanna hug you too cutie.

**Taehyung:** I'm sorry, it's not my fault... Hey I'll be there soon? After my exams and Jungkookie's, you'll have some free time too, right?

**Jimin:** I'M ALWAYS FREE FOR MY CHILDREN!

**Taehyung:** I mean without ditching work obviously. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** I'M ALWAYS FREEEE don't care about work FOR MY CHILDREN!!

**Taehyung:** Yeah okay... _[laughs]_ Hey maybe you want to go out of wherever you're hiding right now? Jacksonie and Jungkookie are probably wondering what you're doing haha.

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Yeah probably... I'll call you later Taetae okay? Have fun with your studies!

**Taehyung:** Yeah, "fun"... _[small laugh]_ I'll try anyway. Talk to you later sweetie, ok-? Oh wait can I say a word to Jungkookie before?

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Okay wait _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Hey! Hi Tae, what did he say? It was all false I swear!!

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Well that doesn't sound suspicious at all... What do you think he told me?

**Jungkook:** Hmmmmmmmm _[...]_ He saaaid I... Loved you?

**Taehyung:** Hmmmm- Yeah? And...? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Why is he... Did he say something about me jerking off? Hey, that's not tr- _[...]_ Did he?

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Well I don't know I'd rather think you're jerking off to a pic of me shirtless rather than to my platypus face... _[clears his throat]_ Anyway.

**Jungkook:** DEAL.

**Taehyung:** Wha- Wait what?

**Jungkook:** _[clears his throat]_ Well I agree with you, there is more to jerk off to with a shirtless pic of you... I mean it's... Easier?

**Taehyung:** More? I don't know, in that case I could just send you nudes that would be even easier. _[...]_ Which I won't, of course. Obviously.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Okay wait boy. Now, Mr. Cop has to strip for his boyfriend and that's okay. But said boyfriend won't send nudes? _That's unfair_.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are you challenging me here?

**Jungkook:** Of course yes.

**Taehyung:** Hum. _[...]_ Okay, what are you betting on? I'm not saying I'll accept but let's see.

**Jungkook:** Oh! A bet hum... I... Let's say if you send me one, I'll send you one?

**Taehyung:** "One" what?

**Jungkook:** Selfie. Obviously.

**Taehyung:** Yeah of course you're not really gonna send me a strip tease video. _[...]_ I'm not sending nudes though, just so you know. That's- Wait are Jimin and Jackson still there???

**Jungkook:** Well... I don't know if they are hearing-

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ No I'm not hearing a single thing everything is fine, though I don't think sending a video is that easy... Nevermind.

**Jungkook:** Yeah obviously they aren't. Anyway, I still want my nudes. Your nudes.

**Taehyung:** Okay I'm just going to pretend that my best friend is not hearing this conversation. Dude I'm not taking pictures of my thing that's too weird. _[...]_ Would you??

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I think it depends on the situation? I... I'd do it... If you asked me to? _[...]_ I definitely would... That's hot.

**Taehyung:** Huh- _[...]_ I don't know I never... Tried, actually... I mean I'd say that it's some weird art student stuff but I've been to med school, who am I to talk? _[giggles]_ Just... Not now right? I mean... You know?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Of course I won't send you one now, are you kidding?

**Jimin:** GET OFF MY COUCH YOU HORNY LITTLE BUNNY!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ You got kicked out? _[...]_ And I didn't mean not now as in "right now" I meant... You know, not yet?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I think he thinks imma pull down my pants and take the picture haha... But yeah not yet, it's okay hyung. Oh it's been a long time since I last called you hyung hihi.

**Taehyung:** Yeah that's true. _[small laugh]_ I kinda like when you call me hyung, it sounds cute. _[...]_ Aah, how am I supposed to focus on my work now...? _[chuckles]_ This conversation was unexpected.

**Jungkook:** You do? _[chuckles]_ But what do you prefer then? Me calling you hyung? Or me calling you Tae? Or me calling you Taehyung? _[deeper voice]_ Or me calling you love?

**Taehyung:** I-I... _[...]_ Is there really one answer to that...?

**Jungkook:** Then since you can't decide, I'll decide for you.

**Taehyung:** O-Okay...? Yeah okay sure, you do that.

**Jungkook:** Don't you wanna know what I've decided?

**Taehyung:** I thought you were gonna tell me...? Which one did you choose?

**Jungkook:** I cho- _Oh_ I forgot one! _[laughs]_ Dammit the best one though.

**Taehyung:** Come oooon~ Which one is it?

**Jungkook:** _[deep voice]_ I'll tell you later okay? Have to go now.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ You're so cruel baby... But fine, call you later, text me once you got home safe okay? And hug Jiminie once for me okay? I love you!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You want me dead?! But yeah imma hug him. I love you too, so much! I'll text you when I get home I promise, be right back, wait for me Kim. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hyung was less rude u brat 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
i still love you 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
but thats still rude 

20:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Kim im home 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry if i was long 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but ur baby is back now 

23:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i assume u were the baby tonight 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sleep well 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u 

23:46  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

  
_[Earlier that day when Jungkook and Taehyung were talking...]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jacksonie babe <3]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jimin babe my sweetheart <3]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Hey you, what's up?

**Jimin:** JACKSONIIIIIIIIIIIE!

**Jackson:** _[laughs]_ Woow, babe what's going on?

**Jimin:** OH MY GOD BABE! JUNGKOOKIE WANTS TO GIVE YOU A BIRTHDAY PRESENT AND HE SAID, well not him but Taetae but whatever, THAT HE COULD DO SOMETHING WITH THAT WALL IN YOU SALON and you always say that you want to change your salon a bit lately and he could, well he didn't say yes actually but we don't care about what he said OH MY GOD BABE!

**Jackson:** Jiminiiiiie babe calm down! _[chuckles]_ I didn't understand all of it, Jungkook wants to do what? In the salon? What does it have to do with Taehyungie? Or my birthday??

**Jimin:** Jacksoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, you said you wanted to... I don't know change stuff, redecorate and all, right?

**Jackson:** Yes, change like, everything, the style, the colors, I'm kinda done with the current look.

**Jimin:** And nooooooooow if i tell you _Jungkookie_.... You get it?

**Jackson:** Oooooh he wants to do something with it? Like, artist stuff???

**Jimin:** _[laughs]_ NO. Jungkook is an engineer like me actually.

**Jackson:** _[...]_ What?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Come oooon he knows how to paint, to draw, he drew you so well, and you're still not understanding what's happening?!

**Jackson:** He wants to do that for my birthday? Like, redecorating the salon??

**Jimin:** Yup.

**Jackson:** You're kidding right? I mean it's Jungkook...

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Why would I be kidding when I know it means so much to you babe?

**Jackson:** Awww, Jiminie... _[giggles]_ But did he really mean it though? I mean he's a fucking good artist that would be AWESOME!

**Jimin:** Yeaaaah he m-meant it you know... Taetae suggested it and he can't refuse anything to his boyfriend. Nhehe.

**Jackson:** Wow that's so cool! Oh I should ask him if he has ideas? But I've had a few ideas too so maybe we can talk about it! Aah I don't know, that's so sweet of him!

**Jimin:** So you agree with this idea? You want it??

**Jackson:** Yeah! How gorgeous would that be??

**Jimin:** GOLDEN GORGEOUS! Can you imagine?

**Jackson:** Yessss! Aaah that's so cool wow, maybe I sh-

**Woman's voice:** Jackson oppa, Sang Minjoo-ssi is waiting for you, she need to get her color done.

**Jackson:** Oh sorry babe I gotta go, but I should finish work in about an hour so I'll be home soon, kay?

**Jimin:** Okay babe, see you soon I love youuu! _[kiss sound]_

**Jackson:** Love you too Jiminie, see you later! _[hangs up]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're putting the link of the pool here again, go vote for what you would want to read <3  
> We love you :3 [The pool of 2k kudos](https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/907920036660170753)


	136. Tue, Mar 23rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong haseyo!  
> BTS' album is out in less than 24h so I'm posting this and I go brace myself again.  
> Love you guys~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, iM_gOd*1203*  
  
* * *

im so sorry jungkookie i just saw u messages! 

6:27

|   
---|---  
  
i fell asleep on my couch and my phone was dead and im kinda lucky i woke up early enough to go to work 

6:27

|   
---|---  
  
u had fun yesterday? 

6:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

h eyy bO y 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so morrningg ta lk huh? 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im gladd u mananaged to wale up so u can go to w o rk 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u doin? 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup i had fun 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean: i had fun 

7:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

weong emoji 

7:04  
  
---|---  
  
u okay there baby? 

7:11

|   
---|---  
  
u want us to call? easier not to struggle with the letters, trust my blind eyes 

7:11

|   
---|---  
  
i have a bit of time 

7:12

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ He- _[clears his throat]_ Hey!

**Jungkook:** _[low broken voice]_ Hey, slept well princess?

**Taehyung:** Oh so it's princess now? _[chuckles]_ Not that great, I slept on my arm and it's sore now...

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ _[broken voice]_ We disturbed you and we made you wait, I hope you're not mad Tae hihi.

**Taehyung:** How could I be mad at you guys? It's not your fault if revisions are boring. _[giggles]_ Did you sleep well Jungkookie? You sound tired...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah maybe... _[sighs]_ M'fine just... Like... Oh I slept with my clothes on... I suppose dealing with a happy Jimin is tiring as fuck.

**Taehyung:** Hey you did the drawing, now you're responsible for its consequences. _[giggles]_ Don't worry, in a couple of years you'll get used to it. I'm more tiring than him, you just don't see it cause I'm not here. _[laughs]_ Which is... Not funny, but you got the idea.

**Jungkook:** _[yawns]_ It's a good tiring I guess, and... _[low voice]_ I'm looking forward to you being the first cause of my tiredness Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Hmm don't say that I might get ideas... _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Please share hyung, morning ideas are great. _[laughs slowly]_ You said you had time? How much?

**Taehyung:** Hum... About fifteen, twenty minutes? Gotta go out around 7:30. _[...]_ Must be nice waking up next to you, would you get all flirty as well? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oookay. _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Hmm I wouldn't, it's... Would you want me to?

**Taehyung:** I just want you to be yourself, I'll love you either way. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Well I'm... Kinda slow I'd say? So I probably wouldn't help you going to work early and all... I...

**Taehyung:** Awwww... _[giggles]_ Do you hide back under the cover and all? You must be so cute~

**Jungkook:** You think? _[soft laugh]_ I... Like having ten or fifteen minutes of 'hugging my blanket because that's life' I don't know if it's cute... But I would gladly switch the blanket with you actually.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ How is this not cute? _[laughs]_ Did I tell you I took some courses on 'how to be a blanket' back in high school? I think I can fit for the job.

**Jungkook:** Hihihi reaaally? _[soft voice]_ You're hired!

**Taehyung:** No way?? I think I can quit my current job and become a professional blanket then, best thing ever. _[giggles]_ But I'm quite a clingy blanket I don't think you'd be able to get up even after fifteen minutes...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[soft sigh]_ That's a really nice sound to wake up to...

**Jungkook:** You plaaaayboy hihi, I love you Tae.

**Taehyung:** Playboy? How is that acting like a playboy, you were the one waking up calling me _princess_! _[laughs]_ I love you too Jungkookie...

**Jungkook:** That's because you fell asleep early and I can't call you baby... I prefer you calling me like that.

**Taehyung:** _[fakes a serious voice]_ Yeah baby is mine you can't use it, I'm sorry baby.

**Jungkook:** Hihihihi I knooow love I know.

**Taehyung:** You're so cute, seriously, I wish I could hug you right now. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** I wish I could use you as my blanket and you'd make me skip class Tae. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I would not I would kick your ass out of bed and make sure you go to school you brat.

**Jungkook:** B-But you said you'd be a clingy blanket! Now you're... _[low voice]_ THE KIM. What happened?! _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** I'm a clingy blanket during the night and an annoying blanket when the sun comes up and you have to work, deal with it Jeon.

**Jungkook:** Ouuuch. _[chuckles]_ A blanket isn't supposed to make me shiver... Hehe

**Taehyung:** _[suggestive voice]_ Does it make you shiver when I call you Jeon?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-Yeah it does

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Good to know, I'm adding that to the list.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Is the list that long?

**Taehyung:** Well it's never too long is it?

**Jungkook:** Hihi... Well... It will be veeery long since... I'm kinda... Well, everything you are is my new kink so.

**Taehyung:** _[imitating Jungkook's voice]_ You playboy.

**Jungkook:** _[soft laugh]_ T-Tae, I really love you, you know that?

**Taehyung:** You're adorable when you're sleepy. I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle all the adorableness when I see it for real. _[chuckles]_ But yeah, I know, I love you too baby...

**Jungkook:** You're wrong Tae, I'm _always_ adorable hehe... Please handle it I wanna see you too, so bad.

**Taehyung:** No it's okay I think I'll handle it, you're just gonna get tired of me cause I won't stop kissing you everywhere and hug you for hours and you'll want to run back to Jimin's apartment. _[laughs]_ Please don't get tired of me too soon, okay?

**Jungkook:** Come on how can I get tired of such a perfect boyfriend... _[sighs]_ I swear I won't and please never stop kissing me. Really.

**Taehyung:** I don't think I will as long as you don't stop me to be completely honest.

**Jungkook:** How can I stop you from doing it?

**Taehyung:** Hum... _[...]_ Are you really asking me like, the method to stop me or is it a rhetorical question?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Depends... How can I stop you?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I'm not a jerk, if you ask me to stop I'll stop, or... I don't know, you're pretty strong you could easily get the upper hand and stop me or... Well you got the idea. I thought you wanted me to never stop though? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I... Just wanted to know what you had in mind actually, if only you could kiss me endlessly I'd be the happiest. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, same... I can't wait to see you again Jungkookie. _[chuckles]_ Hey... Can I ask you something?

**Jungkook:** Yes Tae?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Will you kiss me endlessly too?

**Jungkook:** If you let me kiss you, I'll make sure you remember the feeling of my lips on your skin that's for sure.

**Taehyung:** Baby I still remember the feeling of your lips on my skin a month ago...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I only kissed your lips back then... Your lips and your cheeks.

**Taehyung:** I know, it's still there... 'Back then' does that mean there'll be more next time?

**Jungkook:** Of course hyung... If you let me.

**Taehyung:** I'm pretty sure I'll let you do whatever you want. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I have something in mind...

**Taehyung:** Oh really? What would that be?

**Jungkook:** That would be... Finally finding your weak spot. I didn't forget about it Tae.

**Taehyung:** Ha. _[giggles]_ Well yours is easy I mean it's totally exposed. _[teasing voice]_ But I'll let you search for mine if you want.

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry it's not like I could choose it. _[laughs]_ Aaaah I'll search for it, I'm hard working!

**Taehyung:** Of course you are. _[chuckles]_ I'm curious about how you're gonna find it though? Ah but I can't give you any clues, it would ruin all the fun.

**Jungkook:** Don't help me, I will find it without clues. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hm. Deal.

**Jungkook:** Great I'm looking forward to finding it nhehehe.

**Taehyung:** Oh my God stop you sound like Jiminie that's weird. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ Sorry Taehyung sorry but... I don't know I can't help it... You're so cute and... And I want to see you so bad and urgh I want to hug you but you're not here and... Oh my god I'm Jimin.

**Taehyung:** Well, you do sound a lot like Jimin but you're not exactly him I mean, Jimin knows my weak spot. You don't. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Tha- _[...]_ Hum okay. Okay

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I'm just teasing you baby~

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ not nice.

**Taehyung:** Awww are you pouting? Now I'm sad I can't see that... Hey let me tell you a secret. _[whispers]_ Jiminie knows about the weak spot but there's nothing he can do with it except telling you wh- _[...]_ _[normal voice]_ Yeah but no he won't do that. Anyway... _[whispers]_ But you, if you find it, you're free to do whatever you want. That's your baby boyfriend privilege.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Okay I'm lost. What can Jimin do to your weak spot?

**Taehyung:** Nothing. He's my best friend are you crazy? What do you think he's gonna do with it?? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** I-I don't know I'm not the one who spoke about him in the first place...

**Taehyung:** Wha- Okay stop, that's weird. And disgusting. And not funny. _[whines]_ I just wanted to tease because you don't know my weakness yet, why are you making it sound gross~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm sorry... I'm sorry hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[softer voice]_ Hey, Jungkookie you're my boyfriend right? You should know that you're the only one who can do anything to me right?

**Jungkook:** Hey! Of course I do! I _[...]_ I mean I would be upset if you- _[...]_ _[muffled voice]_ You're mine Tae.

**Taehyung:** I know I am. _[...]_ Say it again now, without your hand or your blanket over your mouth, kay?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ N- _[...]_ You're my property Kim.

**Taehyung:** What- _[giggles]_ Hey I don't remember asking for the pervy version.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Now tell me that you're mine Kim.

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ Fine Jeon, I'll say it... _[deep voice]_ You're mine Kim.

**Jungkook:** _[bursts out laughing]_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA you- AHAHAHAHA- You're the best I can't- AHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You're so cute Jungkookie, sorry I didn't want to ruin the mood but it's nice to hear you laugh. _[giggles]_ I'm still yours though, for real, 100% yours.

**Jungkook:** AHAHAHAHAHAH don't apologize, just ruin the mood whenever you feel like it I love that AHAHHAHA- I'm yours too by the way, I'm your baby bunny hihihi.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Well yeah you are. So no more weird stuff about my best friend kay? _[mumbles]_ Like that one time you thought I was going out with my hyung seriously...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Sorry I forgot to warn you that I was awkward as fuck.

**Taehyung:** Well, I forgive you cause you're cute and I'm in love with you so... I don't really mind, it's just embarrassing. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hihi I'm sorry for being awkward... I'll try to change that hyung!

**Taehyung:** Why? I fell in love with you like that didn't I? _[soft laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... Don't know? M-Maybe you'd like me better if I...? I don't know you tell me haha I mean no one told me that being awkward was a good thing... Even you got... Embarrassed?

**Taehyung:** Yeah but... I don't mind being embarrassed? I mean, you could try to change that and change all the little things that you probably don't like about yourself and I could do the same and we would probably end up talking about politics or the weather because we wouldn't have any personality anymore... _[chuckles]_ I'm just... Saying that you don't have to change who you are Jungkookie, you're perfect like this.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Th-That's... So nice and so... Well it's too deep for a morning talk but still you're... So cute, I'm happy you're not bothered by... Who I am hihi... You're so perfect.

**Taehyung:** We wouldn't be here if I was bothered by who you are, would we? _[giggles]_ _[...]_ Hey, Jeon? I'm about to ruin the mood for real now but I'm gonna have to hang up soon...

**Jungkook:** Hihi right... Well... Then I have to get out of bed... _[sighs]_ And shower and go to uni and get bothered and sleep in class again and- _[...]_ Nhehehe and come back home I guess.

**Taehyung:** Fighting, you can do it! I'll try talking to you again tonight anyway, kay? But I kinda have a lot of work lately so I take some stuff to do at home, plus the exams, I don't know... _[cheerful voice]_ But I'll try!

**Jungkook:** Tae... We'll call if you can find some time... But put your studies and your well-being first okay?

**Taehyung:** But- Yeah, okay... I just miss you, I wanna find time. _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** I... Miss you too but I get it that sometimes... Work is too much so... It's fine... I guess?

**Taehyung:** Thanks for understanding this... I know that I may not have the most convenient job in the world and that I'm not here and... Thanks for accepting all that, somehow? I never... Really said it before I think but it really means a lot.

**Jungkook:** Kim Taehyung I am in love with you.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ You're-... _[sighs]_ I love you Jeon, now get up and get ready for school okay?

**Jungkook:** No. Wait. What I mean is, don't apologize for your work... I don't give a fuck about that... I'll always be here so when you're free you have a bunny boyfriend waiting for you as a bonus, so don't worry okay?

**Taehyung:** I'm so lucky, I don't know what I did to find you. _[soft laugh]_ _[...]_ Hey I really have to go, good luck for school baby okay? I'll think about you.

**Jungkook:** Good luck with work hyung! I'm always thinking about you hihi.

**Taehyung:** Playboy. _[giggles]_ And you're making me hang up again that's so cruel, when I'll be in Busan I'll teach you how to click on the tiny red phone so I don't have to suffer alone... Bye Jungkookie, talk to you soon~ _[hangs up]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, iM_gOd*1203*  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


7:42  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
wow do look like that every morning?? 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
ur wow 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
and what sort of playboy face is that, young man?? 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
with ur piercings and all tsk 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
u have a mole on ur neck i didnt notice last time 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
thats cute 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
makes me wanna kiss it 

7:44

|   
---|---  
  
im late for work now 

7:44

|   
---|---  
  
blames on u baby 

7:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

seems like u enjoyed the selfie im glad 

7:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz kiss all my moles Tae i have plenty of them 

7:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting hyung 

7:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill try not to disturb u on future mornings i promise 

7:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that was a lie 

7:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya 

7:45  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on we'll probably update mostly on weekends cause we're starting to have reaaaaally busy weeks (someone plz save us T_T)... But we're definitely not forgetting you guys! <3
> 
> ALSO. WE GOT 2000 KUDOS! THANK YOU GUYS THATS AWESOME!! <3 So if you haven't voted yet don't forget to check this -> [What plot do you want for a bonus chapter?](https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/907920036660170753) The poll ends on Wednesday I think? So we'll wait until then to start writing it! The results are quite surprising, people really do love Taegi haha!
> 
> See ya~
> 
> -pompom


	137. Tue, Mar 23rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you? I hope you're fine hihi! Take this chapter as a bonus after ALL the blessings BTS are giving us (comeback stages, taekook, jk & tae dancing together, vkook, tae super cute and flirting with jk talking about sleeping only with a tie, taekook...)  
> No seriously, I love the choreos. A LOT. I physically love them to the point when it HURTS.  
> But yeah, enjoy the reading and please read the End Notes they are important! <3
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

i hope work was okay hyung 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey did u think about me? 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause i did 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway have a nice evening 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
hey jungkookie 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
work was fine, im just leaving the hospital rn i stayed with mark a bit longer 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
and of course i thought about u flirty boy 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
i always do 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day baby? 

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

mine was okay i was going to bed actually cause i finished smt related to our projects and now im tired af 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute Tae 

23:31  
  
---|---  
  
awww go to sleep then if ur tired 

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

23:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf u want me to sleep now 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fucking WIDE awake 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur fucking hot 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dammit i like that 

23:33  
  
---|---  
  
wtf? 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
sorry didnt think it would look THAT hot 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
is it the glasses? 

23:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

glasses guy is back isnt he? 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn ur so hot 

23:34  
  
---|---  
  
hes never far 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
and well technically glasses guy is always here when im working 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks baby 

23:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u should send me more pics of u working 

23:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plz 

23:36  
  
---|---  
  
rly? 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
if u want i will then haha, its easier than shirtless pics 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

23:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk if im happy or sad rn 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
ah, shirtless or glasses, pick a side 

23:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

both 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that would be hot, shirtless u with glasses 

23:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Sounds like the beginning of a porn 

23:38  
  
---|---  
  
needy hm? 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
well u had the glasses tonight, dont wanna turn u into a spoiled baby 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
u should rly sleep tho, i suppose u have class tomorrow as well? 

23:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im always needy for u Tae 

23:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so mean to ur baby tho 

23:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup imma sleep im tired 

23:39  
  
---|---  
  
yeah, get some rest jungkookie 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
so u can be full of energy to dance tomorrow 

23:39

|   
---|---  
  
and if u do i promise ill be nice to my baby 

23:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay tae imma go 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love u sleep well 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

take care of ur glasses 

23:40  
  
---|---  
  
sure i will hehe 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams jungkookie 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

23:41

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So IMPORTANT THINGS HERE HEAR ME OUT.  
> 1) First, the poll for the "bonus" chapter has ended. Here are the results, as you can see, the plot ["middle schoolers vmin, with Jimin telling to his bestfriend that he is gay"](https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/907920036660170753) has won.  
> 2) BUT we made another poll (yes yes) ["How Namjin got together in this fic?"](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/909879236596510720) We said that if you manage to find the right plot, you could have two bonus chapters instead of one. As in vmin & taegi. So, go vote, maybe you'll have a Taegi bonus chapter soon ~  
> AND  
> 3) We told you once we are from France right? We wanted to ask our French followers if they were going to [Animasia](https://www.animasia.org/) (a convention). Like... it may sound stupid or crazy but... we are a lot of kpop fans right? If you're going, please, tell us here or on Twitter. We would LOVE (and die) to meet you guys? (If you want?? Please?) *pries she founds at least one follower that comes and can meet her for real* Sounds fun... in my head. To see you for real. Sounds dreamyyy *o*


	138. Wed, Mar 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys~ How are you? Enjoying the weekend? :)  
> Have this humble chapter, new stuff are coming soon eheh. Also we're gonna start working on the bonus RP (smol VMin when Tae found out Jimin is gay) but don't forget to check the poll on terfie's twitter and you maaay win the Taegi bonus RP as well cause we are _that_ nice eheh.  
>  We love youuuu~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey there 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:18

|   
---|---  
  
hope ur day was alright baby 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung! 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so handsome 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i just finished dance actually 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im tired but it was great 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was ur day? 

21:03  
  
---|---  
  
aww dont apologize for going to sleep baby 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
ur so cute 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
i love ur earrings 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
my day was good, i got home earlier this time eheh 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but i wanted to talk to u 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know im cute ive been told that i was a baby so 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and thanks i kinda like my earrings too 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im glad u can rest more 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh and Jimin hyung says hi btw he just left the studio and since he has that "special Wednesday night date" with Jackson hyung he says he wont have time to chat with u tonight 

21:05  
  
---|---  
  
good for them haha ill call them both for jacksons birthday anyway so its fine 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
we can talk now baby 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
if ur not too tired tho 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
i dont wanna work rn 

21:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont wanna know what they r doin tonight 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im taking the bus back home rn, with Yug 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can i call u when im home? 

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
sure, ill be waiting 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
say hi to yugyeom for me 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
(i can explain to u what two people do when they rly love each other u know, i think ur old enough to know that now ) 

21:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he says hi too 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says he needs an advice from a doctor rn (idk what he is talking about) 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Jackson hyung told me theyre eating at a special restaurant tonight thats why he couldnt drive me home and Jimin was so happy cause it was a surprise ) 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
awww yeah jiminie mustve been so happy 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
jacksonie is a sweetheart 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
wait why does yugyeom need advice? 

21:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he is they both r sweethearts 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait imma give him the phone 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hi Taehyung, I'm sorry I'm bothering you guys in the middle of your "cute couple conversation" I have a question about some kid that may have been at the hospital where you work, I know you don't have the right to give any information but I'm still asking 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
wow okay i wasnt expecting this 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
look u can ask of course but i cant promise i will answer kay? 

21:09

|   
---|---  
  
im not exactly supposed to talk about this 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay, thanks for that... Tell me if you know about some little black haired girl, very cute, she was at hospital for a very bad flu a few months ago 

21:10  
  
---|---  
  
it was winter a few months ago, weve had plenty... 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
how serious was it? 

21:10

|   
---|---  
  
do u have a name or smth? 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sorry... I don't have a name that's the problem actually but if you don't know then I won't bother you more 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sorry for that thanks Taehyung 

21:11  
  
---|---  
  
even if i had more information im not sure i couldve shared them with you 

21:11

|   
---|---  
  
why did you ask? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
is smth wrong? 

21:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I wasn't going to ask about sensitive informations dw 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Dw about it anymore since u dont even know who I'm talking about it's useless to tell you more but everything is okay I guess I just wanted a confirmation? 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway have a nice evening I'm giving you ur boyfriend back now 

21:12  
  
---|---  
  
okay sure 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
i hope everythings okay 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
good evening to u too, bye yugyeom sorry i couldnt help 

21:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae its me im back 

21:13  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf i didnt know about that 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

imma make him talk dw he seems to be thinking about that a lot 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u know his family is in Seoul and he has younger siblings and when he was living there he was very close to them 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know it cause when i went to his parent's house i saw him playing with them a lot 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe he knew that little girl too? idk 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway dont be sorry for that hyung 

21:14  
  
---|---  
  
oh that sound so sweet 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
i just hope everythings fine for him? 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
its weird tho, if he didnt know her name... 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
i mean i do remember a couple of little girls who came in cause of the flu, there was a pretty bad epidemics around november but i dont think i remember their names 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i hope he's fine too 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont u think he wants to check if the girl he knows wasnt one from the hospital? 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but then why didnt he tell u the name he knows? 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

is he afraid? 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i assume u cant remember all names thats normal 

21:16  
  
---|---  
  
idk ive never been asked smth like that im kinda processing rn haha 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
and idk what hes searching for or whats the situation so... 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
well if u find anything about that ull tell me 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cant help u either he is kinda secretive about his private life id say 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and he keeps yelling at me when he all he tells me is "dude i got laid with that gorgeous guy/girl it was awesome" and im like "okay and that date that didnt end well that night what about it?" and hed be like " nothing " 

21:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah yeah 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but imma make him talk 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
guess he has quite a strong filter 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
but hes ur best friend, im sure hell talk to u eventually 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah maybe cant force him to talk so im okay with it anyway 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

as long as he is fine 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what r u doin rn? 

21:19  
  
---|---  
  
i hope he is 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
not much, im cooking smth, i realized like 15 mins ago that i was starving 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
what about u baby? 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

woooo cooking! what r u cooking? 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well im almost home imma shower and go to bed as usual i really dont know what its like to have a dinner 

21:20  
  
---|---  
  
aww thats sad 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
ill cook u dinner one day 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
even though tonight its just beef and noodles im too lazy to do some real stuff 

21:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well im just too tired and lazy to eat smt so i kinda eat during the day so when im be home i can just chill 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah cook me dinner someday 

21:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and hey thats a great meal 

21:22  
  
---|---  
  
well thats an option too haha 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
i usually dont eat much during the day so its kinda the opposite 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
what would u like me to cook for u? 

21:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

how can u manage to work as much and not eat? 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so strong 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i want u to eat a lot hyung 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and idk... i kinda like everything since im a broke student 

21:23  
  
---|---  
  
im not that strong, i usually get smth for lunch like 

21:23

|   
---|---  
  
idk a sandwich, depends 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont rly notice when im working 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah but whats ur favorite meal? 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
wait u told me before right? 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
im almost sure u told me before and i forgot urgh im sorry im the worst 

21:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u should eat more than that dont u think? 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but maybe u dont have time 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its normal u forgot im not original since i love pizza haha 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u could cook anything for me and it would become my favorite meal 

21:25  
  
---|---  
  
urgh 

21:25

|   
---|---  
  
ur so cute im 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
21:26

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to think of smth then 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
homemade pizzas r fun 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
anyway idk if i need to eat more, im good like this 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
sometimes im rly hungry when i come home but when that happens i just have a big dinner 

21:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey thats the truth, the best meal is smt that is cooked for u 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i remember my mom used to do it and i loved it, its waaay more tasty ordered pizza 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i really hope ur eating well and stealing from Yoongi's too cause i want u to be healthy 

21:27  
  
---|---  
  
well try homemade pizza then 

21:27

|   
---|---  
  
idk if i can do it as well as ur mom tho but its worth a try 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
haha yeah yoongis food is for when im hungry and my fridge is empty 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
which happens a bit too often lately since i dont have time to go shopping 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
last weekend i kinda stole packs of ramen so it would last the week... 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
i feel bad for him 

21:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur still my lovely boyfriend so it will be great 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hahahaha poor guy 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope ur making him taste ur meals when u make some 

21:29  
  
---|---  
  
(ill still try cooking u a real meal someday ) 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
yeah, i always make too much of it anyway 

21:29

|   
---|---  
  
so its a win-win 

21:30

|   
---|---  
  
| 

(im looking forward to eat my boyfriend's cooking ) 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

eheheh great then 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im home in 10min ill call u 

21:30  
  
---|---  
  
okay! 

21:31

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  
_[21:42]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[cheerful voice]_ Hey, Jungkookie!

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae! So, is your dinner ready?

**Taehyung:** Yup, I just settled on my couch and I'm about to eat right now, life is great. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah it is! I hope you gave Yoongi hyung some hehe.

**Taehyung:** He's not here right now, I think he had something with work and left Seoul for a couple of days- Wait I'm putting you on speaker. _[...]_ Okay, now I can eat and hear your voice, that's like 60% of a date it's not that bad. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Ohhh so he won't yell at you if you make noise? _[laughs]_ What would be the last 40%? My face?

**Taehyung:** Nope, I can make as much noise as I want tonight. _[...]_ Hum, which I... Won't, cause that'd be weird. Anyway, yeah, the other 40% would be seeing your face, holding your hand, kissing you... That kind of things. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ That's so cute... I really look forward to have another date with you... I want to do all those things to you too... But I just want to see you for real... So bad Tae hihi.

**Taehyung:** Should I start counting the days? _[giggles]_ Still about a month to wait, that should fly by quickly... With exams and all. _[sighs]_ How are your projects going by the way?

**Jungkook:** Yeah.... A month... But it will fly by quickly, as you said. _[sighs]_ Well... I'm in a rush but aren't all students in a rush? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** I guess... I'm gonna be in a rush the next few weeks too, trying to remember approximately four years worth of classes. _[chuckles]_ Are you still working on your creepy thingie? Do you still have much work left?

**Jungkook:** Hey, fighting Tae! You're impressive, you have to work on all that, I couldn't do half of it... You're amazing... Not like me, I only have a few projects and still complain about it haha, don't worry we're fine... A bit late but it's okay.

**Taehyung:** Hey don't start imagining things, I'm just like everyone else, remembering that I have exams and crying over my notes cause my brain won't learn anything. _[chuckles]_ And you can complain you know? I'm here for that too... But it's great if you're doing fine, don't forget to rest too, right?

**Jungkook:** Yeah but... You're learning _four_ years of studies, and it's science so it's hard... You're impressive hyung! I mean... Don't worry about me, I'm fine and I'm sleeping and tomorrow morning I'll go to Jackson's place so I'm happy... What do you think I should do that he could like?

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ It's not because it's science that it's difficult, it's mostly learning stuff by heart... _[clears his throat]_ Oh, right you're doing Jackson's wall tomorrow! Hmm, what could he like... Have you discussed about that with him a bit already?

**Jungkook:** We did yes, we're texting and I'm sending him ideas you know... But he loves everything I didn't know he could be so... So Jimin-like? _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Well yeah, they're together for a reason... Hmm, let's see... Well I'm not an artist so I don't really know what I could say that might help but he likes bright colors? I mean, he's gonna act like he's cool and his favorite color is black but it's really not. Hmm, what else could I say...?

**Jungkook:** Ehehe I understood that, I showed him pictures of painted walls with many colors cause I thought he would like it and he did... That's so cute he is so childish. Well, I really hesitate about the shapes... Something strong or soft? It's a hair salon... Something reminding the shapes of haircuts? I don't know...

**Taehyung:** Maybe something a bit abstract? Like splashes of color, something kinda like pop art? I don't know, it's so difficult for me to picture the room differently than what I'm used to. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Hum... Well I'll try stuff and we will see... _[giggles]_ I hope it will be great.

**Taehyung:** Of course it will be great, you're so talented I don't see how it could look bad. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ No don't say that! I... I make a lot of mistakes you know. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** It's not because there are a few mistakes that it's not great! Mistakes can turn out better than you'd think. _[giggles]_ And I'm sure you're exaggerating anyway hihi.

**Jungkook:** No tha- _[...]_ Yeah sure. _[laughs]_ I hope you're right hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ You're worried over nothing baby, I'm sure you're gonna have fun doing it and Jacksonie will love it. You'll send me pics right?

**Jungkook:** Yeah sure I will! Since it was your idea first... _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah well you're still gonna do all the work... That way I can admire my baby's wall next time I dye my hair, that's so cool, I'm gonna brag about it to the other clients hehe.

**Jungkook:** Hihihi there is... Nothing to brag about for now, please hyung. _[laughs]_ Woooh... Yeah you're probably gonna dye it again... Strange feeling.

**Taehyung:** Well yeah, of course I'm gonna dye it again since I have to go to the salon so I can brag about my talented boyfriend! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Come on don't dye it just for that, that's not a reason! _[Laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey that's a very good reason. Plus my roots are showing now I gotta do something...

**Jungkook:** That's a better reason thanks. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, if you say so. _[giggles]_ What color would you prefer?

**Jungkook:** Wh- _[laughs]_ Why? Hihi I... Don't care? And hum I don't know... I mean... I don't know.

**Taehyung:** You don't care?! _[fakes a sad voice]_ Urgh I'm offended right now... I don't know, you're my boyfriend, I'm just asking for your opinion. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah... But... I mean you really want the opinion of someone who never dyed his hair? Plus... I... Think anything would look good I... I don't know?

**Taehyung:** Relax, it's just hair. _[giggles]_ If you don't have any preference I'll just ask Jackson, he's the pro. _[childish voice]_ But I wanna be pretty for you too~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-You're kidding me right?

**Taehyung:** Which part? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Taehyung you're already perfect just... Don't try to do something for me and choose a color that _you_ like okay?

**Taehyung:** But... _[...]_ Hmm, fine, I'll just choose something then. _[giggles]_ I'm really not perfect though... But I was thinking about brown, something a bit darker, like I had in September? It kinda makes me look younger apparently but... I don't know, I like it. I think? _[small laugh]_ What do you think?

**Jungkook:** I... Can't remember it very well cause.. I don't know I only have memories of blonde you now, blonde you at the beach... Strange don't you think? But... believe me, I really think you're more than perfect don't... Lower yourself when you're so amazing Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Look who's talking... Anyway I don't know, I don't think it's strange...? I don't mind you remembering me like that, those are quite good memories. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** No it's... Because it's, hum, the moment you... Became my boyfriend so... I mean... I don't know I can never stop thinking about it.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Hey Jungkookie...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-Yes?

**Taehyung:** I'm really really proud to be your boyfriend you know?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Really?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Really really.

**Jungkook:** But... Wh- _[...]_ Why? I... Why?

**Taehyung:** Because you're amazing that's why.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ I'm not.

**Taehyung:** Yes you are.

**Jungkook:** No! You- _[...]_ I should be the one being proud of having you as my boyfriend... Not you.

**Taehyung:** That's ridiculous, it can go both ways. _[giggles]_ I'm not gonna stop being proud of you so you're gonna have to get used to it Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** Taehyung stop that, I'm not worth it. Please...

**Taehyung:** You're worth it to me... I mean I could stop saying it, if you really want me to, but it's not gonna change what I think.

**Jungkook:** Damn... You're too sweet Tae...

**Taehyung:** I'm not, it's just true... I wish you could see it the way I do.

**Jungkook:** You're the sweetest.

**Taehyung:** Hey! _[giggles]_ Stop trying to turn this around, I see what you're doing.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I'm- Oh! _[...]_ Hum... I'm sorry Tae... I'll have to hang up, can we... Talk tomorrow? My mother is calling me and I'll probably have a long conversation with her. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Sure, talk to you tomorrow then! I'd say "say hi for me" but I don't know her so it would be a bit weird... Right? _[chuckles]_ Good evening my amazing boyfriend, I love you!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Yeah a bit weird... Good evening my love. _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night~ *heartseu*
> 
> -pompom


	139. Thu, Mar 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is long, it was a meeeeeeeess to code, and pomie did a fucking great job at proofreading u.u  
> So yeah, sorry if we were a bit late and "absent" but... PROJECTS. School is fucking annoying, we barely have time for ourselves and when we go back home we just SLEEP.   
> Can you imagine once we didn't even RP?! And it was an important one!   
> [sighs]  
> I'm so tired help me.
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

Hey babe! Are you busy rn? 

10:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i suppose im supposed to be 

10:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i never am when it comes to u babe 

10:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how is that drawing going? 

10:08  
  
---|---  
  
I should hide your phone when you're at work 

10:08

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you, did you hear anything from Jungkook? 

10:08

|   
---|---  
  
He was supposed to come around 8:30 but he didn't show up... 

10:09

|   
---|---  
  
I tried calling him but went to voicemail every time 

10:09

|   
---|---  
  
I'm a bit worried 

10:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg really?! 

10:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i didnt hear a single thing i thought he was with u 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope he is okay 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what can we do? 

10:10  
  
---|---  
  
Idk I kinda closed the place and I don't have any clients until 2pm so I'm alone rn and he's not picking up his phone... 

10:11

|   
---|---  
  
He didn't say anything yesterday at practice right? 

10:11

|   
---|---  
  
Idk what to do, maybe I should try calling someone else? 

10:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

shit 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk babe he said nothing and i dont see how calling someone else could help 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean... u think about Yug or Taetae right? 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if they knew u would know too... Kookie would have told u why he cant come 

10:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im worried 

10:13  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah I was thinking about them but maybe youre right... 

10:13

|   
---|---  
  
What should I do? 

10:13

|   
---|---  
  
Should I try at his place? 

10:14

|   
---|---  
  
Or just cancel and wait and ask him about it tomorrow? 

10:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk maybe he'll call u eventually? 

10:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk babe im lost too, u could try his place... but idk what if he comes when ur at his place? 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ok im the worst idk im sorry 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u could try to call Yug maybe? 

10:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know i said it wasnt a great idea but he is his friend he may know 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

things? 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry idk what to do 

10:16  
  
---|---  
  
Hey it's fine babe it's not your fault, it's not like I knew what to do either 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
Imma try to call Yugyeom okay? I'll tell you if I learn anything new right? 

10:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry i wanna help u and help Jungkookie but i cant 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

screw work 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay do that im waiting for u babe 

10:18  
  
---|---  
  
Don't be sad I'm sure it's nothing 

10:19

|   
---|---  
  
I'll be back soon 

10:19

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

  
**Jackson:** _[calling: Yugyeom ]_

**Yugyeom:** _[incoming call: Jacks]_

**Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ _[tired voice]_ Hey hyung!

**Jackson:** Hey Yugyeom-ah, I hope I'm not disturbing you? Or waking you up? _[small laugh]_

**Yugyeom:** _[groans]_ No it's fine hyung, it's fine... What use can I be to you so early in the morning?

**Jackson:** It's really not that early it's almost- Anyway, you know I was suppose to meet with Jungkookie this morning? But he didn't show up and I didn't hear from him, did he tell you anything? I tried calling him but I think is phone is off...

**Yugyeom:** _[…]_ Really? _[…]_ He told me nothing hyung... _[sighs]_ I... I can try to see if he is dead on the floor at his place... And he often forgets to charge his phone but... If you had that thing... Doesn't seem like him to forget about that kind of stuff actually.

**Jackson:** You could try? That's what I wanted to do but Jiminie told me that Jungkook could come by when I'm out and that would be a lousy timing... I'm sorry I'm asking you this but I'm a little worried. _[sighs]_

**Yugyeom:** Y-yeah I can. _[clears his throat]_ I have a double of his key... Don't be worried hyung, I'll call you back in twenty minutes or so, okay?

**Jackson:** Okay, thank you so much! And I'm sorry again... Keep me updated okay?

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Don't apologize hyung... I'll call you. _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

So Yugyeom said hes gonna try checking his place 

10:22

|   
---|---  
  
Guess I'm just waiting now 

10:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he knew nothing either? 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
Nope... 

10:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay lets wait then he told u how much time itd take? i think he lives quite far from Kookie's 

10:23  
  
---|---  
  
He said about 20 mins, I feel bad I asked him that but it's weird, and it's not like Jungkook 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
I rly wonder what happened... 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh then he is quite close to his place! 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

seems like he wasnt sleeping at home 

10:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay thats not the moment sorry 

10:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we'll see what can we do? 

10:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dw babe 

10:25  
  
---|---  
  
Babe I wonder what happened to Jungkookie not to Yugyeom 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
Aah I'm frustrated there's nothing I can do 

10:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Me too 

10:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

waiting is harder than doing smt babe fighting 

10:26  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah... 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
Hey should I let you go back to work babe? 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
Don't want you to get fired 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

they cant fire someone as gorgeous as me 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah imma go back to work, call me in 20 min or if u know anything 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

luv u babe 

10:28  
  
---|---  
  
Well if you get fired I can still teach you a few things and hire you, I'm sure you'll do great 

10:28

|   
---|---  
  
Talk to you later babe, I love you ️️ 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

  
_[20 minutes later]_

**Yugyeom:** _[calling: Jack's]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Yugyeom ]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Hey again! Everything okay?

**Yugyeom:** Hey! Okay look... I'm sorry but he's not at his place. Everything looks normal... He took his phone, I suppose but he left his charger so... He will call you when he'l be back? I don't know... He's not here anyway.

**Jackson:** Oh really...? Okay well that can't be helped then I guess? I'll just stay at the salon anyway, just in case he still comes, maybe I'll try to text Taehyungie... I'm sorry I made you go there for nothing Yugyeom-ah, thank you very much!

**Yugyeom:** Hey don't thank me, are you stupid? I'm worried too, he isn't the type to forget about rendez-vous's since he never has any... I'll stay around and call you in case I found him this time dead on the street. Text me if Taehyung tells you that Kook's payed him a surprise visit in Seoul.

**Jackson:** Yeah okay sure but don't say things like that now I'm worried for real... I'll text Taehyung and keep you updated, thank you again. See you tomorrow at practice?

**Yugyeom:** Don't worry, he is a big guy. See ya tonight at Jin's bar when we will all be yelling at him and drinking, he will pay all the drinks I don't care. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, ilovemochis  
  
* * *

| 

Hey Taehyungie, are you busy rn? 

10:44  
  
---|---  
  
hey jacksonie! im kinda busy yeah but no big deal, just looking for a present for a particularly troublesome hyung 

10:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oh good luck with that then, just wondered if you had a couple of minutes? 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Wait 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hey I'm not troublesome 

10:45  
  
---|---  
  
10:45

|   
---|---  
  
jk, whats going on? 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Did u hear from jungkookie lately? 

10:46  
  
---|---  
  
hmm well yeah, of course i did? 

10:46

|   
---|---  
  
why? 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Did he tell you that he had plans for today? 

10:47  
  
---|---  
  
u should know better than me, he was supposed to paint ur wall right? 

10:47

|   
---|---  
  
we talked about it yesterday after he came from practice 

10:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah except he's not? 

10:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He was supposed to be there 2h ago, he's not answering his phone and he's not at his place, he didn't tell you anything else he had to do? 

10:48  
  
---|---  
  
how do u know hes not at his place? 

10:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I asked Yugyeom to check 

10:49  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

10:49

|   
---|---  
  
okay 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
well no he didnt tell me anything else... 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
he just mentioned the painting thing and then he had to leave cause his mom called 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
and i didnt try talking to him this morning 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
but now u got me worried hyung 

10:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No it's fine Taehyungie don't worry, I'm sure he's okay 

10:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Just wanted to check that you didn't know more about it 

10:51  
  
---|---  
  
yeah... 

10:51

|   
---|---  
  
well no i dont sorry 

10:52

|   
---|---  
  
hey ull tell me if u hear from him? i could try calling him but if his phone is dead its not gonna help anyway... 

10:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah I'll text you when I know more, don't worry 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Talk to you later Taehyungie 

10:52  
  
---|---  
  
sure hyung, say hi to jiminie for me 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
and to jungkookie ultimately 

10:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Don't I always do? 

10:53  
  
---|---  
  
true 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
later hyung, bye 

10:54

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey jungkookie 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
jackson told me u didnt come this morning, everything okay? 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
just text me or call me when u have a minute okay? 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

10:55

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

Hey babe, youre still here? 

10:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i am always here for u 

10:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so? 

10:56  
  
---|---  
  
He's not at his place, Yugyeom just checked, and Taehyung doesn't know either, they just talked a bit on the phone yesterday before his mom called so we're still stuck at the same point 

10:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

so not at his place? okay 

10:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

called his mom? dont u think it could be related? 

10:58  
  
---|---  
  
Related? 

10:58

|   
---|---  
  
How? 

10:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk im not his best friend 

10:59  
  
---|---  
  
Well yeah, I tried asking his best friend but he doesn't know either 

10:59

|   
---|---  
  
You think smth happened with his mom and he couldn't come? 

11:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk cant help u here 

11:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope not 

11:00  
  
---|---  
  
Me neither 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
Hey I'm gonna stay there for a bit longer but since I'm free till the afternoon you want me to pick you up so we can have lunch together? 

11:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwww yes babe i wanna 

11:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy 

11:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i really hope Kookie is fine 

11:02  
  
---|---  
  
I'm sure he's okay, we'll try calling him again later okay? 

11:03

|   
---|---  
  
I'll leave in about an hour how does that sound? 

11:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah lets hope for that 

11:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill be waiting see ya soon babe 

11:04  
  
---|---  
  
See you Jiminie 

11:04

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, baby_face97  
  
* * *

  
_[14:08]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Jackson hyung]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie ]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ Hey! Jungkook? You okay??

**Jungkook:** _[speaks fast]_ Hyung I'm so so so sorry I... Look I'm fine okay but I'm sorry you waited for me and I didn't come I'm... I don't know your number by heart and my phone was dead I couldn't call you and I worried you and I'm so sorry I swear I-

**Jackson:** Hey, relax, it's not a big deal, I just wondered what happened and I think I kinda worried everyone... I mean I kinda lost a few clients but it's just one morning and I had lunch with Jiminie instead so, compensation I guess. _[small laugh]_ What happened to you?

**Jungkook:** Everyone? I... I'm sorry I should have found a way to call you plus you lost a few clients, I'm really sorry I... I'm fine hyung I... Can I see you and apologize in person I mean I... I'm sorry.

**Jackson:** Jungkook. It's fine. I'm not mad at you, I just wish I had an explanation? But sure if you want to come home I can come pick you up after work, I'm sure Jiminie will be happy to see you... Don't worry, when I said 'everyone' it was just him, Yugyeom and Taehyung, I kinda asked them if they knew where I could find you cause I wasn't sure what to do.

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ I'm... yesterday my mom called me and she said she wanted me to help my father with something related to work he cannot do since he is injured and I refused, I told her that I couldn't and that I had already something planned and all and I asked her if she could find someone else and I thought she was okay with me refusing and we talked and my phone shut down because it hadn't enough battery but then I went to sleep cause I was tired and this morning my dad came to pick me because my mom already told him I could help him without asking me in fact so I had to do it since I couldn't let him... And he was actually happy I offered to help him... So well why not since our relationship is usually so tensed? But I failed to tell you and I'm so sorry hyung I... Let's... I don't know meet at Jin's bar or something, I cannot apologize like that, I hate it and... _[sighs]_ I'm so sorry.

**Jackson:** Okay I understand, it's cool don't worry, we can meet at Jin's if you want, like if you want to talk or anything, that's fine by me. Just, obviously I'm not mad at you cause it's not like I paid you to do it or anything and you're adorable but... Just keep in mind that some people might not- Hum, react the same way okay? So be careful about this, kay Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ R-React h-how?

**Jackson:** Hm, nicely? _[chuckles]_ I'm just saying that if you have an appointment, for work or something... Not this, this was between us that's why it's cool, but if you don't show up it might have some shitty consequences, even if you have a much more valid excuse that this one, that's all. _[kind voice]_ But hey, it's me so no problem, kay?

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ Yeah okay I'll... Yeah sure. _[...]_ I'll l-let you now? I... I mean I don't want to disturb you more hyung...

**Jackson:** Yeah I kinda have to get to work now, but I'll see you tonight then? If that's still okay for you? You sound like you need to take a break here. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah it's fine hyung. See you tonight and sorry about that again! _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

im sorry i worried u hyung 

14:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i had to help my dad for work and my phone was dead 

14:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson hyung says its okay but i feel so bad i let him down 

14:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway ur working rn ill stop being annoying 

14:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just so u know im alive and good 

14:16  
  
---|---  
  
okay!! thats great baby 

15:47

|   
---|---  
  
i was a bit worried yeah 

15:47

|   
---|---  
  
dw about jacksonie theres no way he can be mad at u 

15:47

|   
---|---  
  
i just hope everything went fine 

15:47

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i cant talk much its a bit busy today 

15:48

|   
---|---  
  
i love u jungkookie, talk to u later 

15:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

love u too Tae im sorry i worried u 

15:49  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, peachy_jinnie  
  
* * *

| 

Hey Taehyungie it's been a long time! Do you have some free time now? I'd love to call you 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
hey hyung! 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i cant rn but i should have a bit of time in 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
about an hour? 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
is that okay with u? 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

It's fine Taehyungie 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
_[23:04]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jinnie hyung <3]_

**Seokjin:** _[incoming call: Little Taehyungie]_

**Seokjin:** _[picks up]_ _[cheerful voice]_ Hey Taehyungie! How are you?

**Taehyung:** Aah I'm just taking a break and I think tonight is gonna last forever... _[chuckles]_ _[whiny voice]_ Hyung I miss you~

**Seokjin:** Awww my poor little brother, I wanna hug you! Fighting okay, you can do it. _[laughs]_ How was your day until now?

**Taehyung:** It was fine, I was out to find a present for Jackson hyung this morning and then work was a bit... Hm, wild? _[small laugh]_ But Mr. Asshole isn't here tonight so it's good.

**Seokjin:** I've been thinking, how about I come to Seoul with one of my best knives you know? And PAF no more Mr. Asshole. Hehe sounds fun, don't you think? And did you find Jackon's present? Oh! Reminds me of... _[sighs]_ Yeah well.

**Taehyung:** Nooo hyung you're gonna end up in jail and you're too handsome for that! _[giggles]_ But you can come visit me anytime you know? Even if I have my exams soon and maybe I won't be a very funny person to be around, so maybe you shouldn't actually but you still can if you want. Wow, anyway what does it remind you of, hyung?

**Seokjin:** It's a great idea! I'll come when you have your exams so I can cook the best meals and have you healthy Taehyungie! _[…]_ It reminds me that everyone was at the bar earlier, and you spoke about Jackson... Well he was here. Him, Jimin, Yugyeom and Jungkook.

**Taehyung:** Wha- Really? Hyung that's so sweet, you don't have too, I'm gonna be annoying... But I'd still be really happy to see you. _[chuckles]_ Oh, really they were all here? That's great, Jungkookie kinda scared us this morning, they were all good?

**Seokjin:** Don't worry I'm patient haha! Yes they were and yes I kinda heard about the story since they were talking about what happened, and I wanted to know why Jungkookie looked so... So off? I don't know, anyway... I'm glad nothing bad happened.

**Taehyung:** Oh he did? _[...]_ Maybe he felt a little bad because he didn't want to disappoint Jackson hyung but they talked and it's okay now? Right...?

**Seokjin:** I... Assume they talked? I mean Jackson wasn't mad, Jiminie either and they were all trying to cheer him up but he couldn't help being upset at himself? I don't know that's why I wanted to call you.

**Taehyung:** Why did you want to call me about it? I... I mean I'd love to help but I just got a few texts from him in the afternoon, maybe I should call him to check on him?

**Seokjin:** I don't know sweetie, since you're his boyfriend I thought you... _[sighs]_ Yeah well anyway they left a few minutes before you called me... He was better than he was when he entered the bar so don't worry I guess?

**Taehyung:** Okay... It's just- _[...]_ No you're right, I should know when he's not okay, I mean he said he was good earlier but I don't know... _[smaller voice]_ You think he doesn't want me to know when he's not feeling well?

**Seokjin:** _[…]_ Taehyungie what's that? Why are you talking about that? I mean... Obviously he is fine, isn't he? Unless they hid something from me? I just thought that talking to you could make him smile. You always make him smile.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Really? _[...]_ That's... I hope he's good, I mean I know he has Yugyeom and Jacksonie and Jiminie and you, you all take good care of him right?

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Hey of course you do, and you take better care of him than we do but we keep trying, for as long as you're in Seoul.

**Taehyung:** Thanks hyung, I'm glad to know that I'm not completely useless. _[giggles]_ I'm still gonna call him tonight, well I'll try... Do you know what happened this morning? He just told me he had to help his dad but that kinda came out of nowhere, yesterday evening he was still talking to me about the thing he was supposed to do with Jackson, that's weird...

**Seokjin:** Hey cutie... I don't know much since I didn't want to bring this up but... Why don't you ask him directly?

**Taehyung:** I will, I will, sorry I'm just rambling a bit but I really wanted to call you before cause it's been too long but don't worry I'll talk to him too. _[...]_ Why didn't you want to bring this up?

**Seokjin:** Hey it's fine we can talk about anything, don't apologize to me Taehyung... And well, Jungkook didn't seem at ease with it so... _[sighs]_ Anyway.

**Taehyung:** At ease with what? Jackson or the thing with his dad? _[...]_ Wait, no it's fine, don't answer I'll just ask him myself, you're right, if he's uncomfortable with this it's probably better not to talk about it like that. _[...]_ Let's talk about something else okay? How are things going with you and Namjoon hyung?

**Seokjin:** With Namjoonie? Hehe... Things are more than fine... He is such a cutie, he helps me sleep, I just have to ask him about his thesis and then I'm asleep, he is so useful. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Duuuude~ That's so mean, poor Namjoonie, he must be working hard and you're not listening, you're a bad boyfriend hyung! _[laughs]_

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ No! Hey I'm a greaaat boyfriend, I'm always preparing his meals for him and he loves it, even if sometimes he ends up sleeping while eating cause he is exhausted. _[laughs softly]_ He told me I was getting better at cooking and it made me soooo happy hehe, I want to cook better so he will be forced to stay with me cause everything will seem disgusting if it's not cooked by me~

**Taehyung:** Hyung that's so cute. _[giggles]_ I don't think you have to do anything to force him to stay though... I mean your cooking is the best of course but that's just bonus. _[suggestive voice]_ And apparently you two practically live together now, hmm?

**Seokjin:** _[…]_ Practically... Hum. That's because he is still very busy with his thesis so... I only see him at night... And since he told me his apartment was a mess with all his documents and books and _things_ related to that thesis he kinda... Lives with me... But it's only temporary. I think?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oh my God hyung you're really living together.

**Seokjin:** _[…]_ R-Really? _[…]_ Wait Taehyungie... We only have dinner together and… Well I do prepare his lunch most of the time cause he eats at uni, but that's all!

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oh my God hyung you're married.

**Seokjin:** _[…]_ I'm n- _[…]_ _[whispers]_ Taehyungie, is that being married when you're being called "My forever"?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Th- _[...]_ What does that even- _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Hyung. You didn't invite me to you wedding I'm so upset right now.

**Seokjin:** _[…]_ Okay let's talk about something else, hey did I tell you about that day? I... You know I usually don't want Namjoonie to come to the bar when he has so much work to do cause it's messy and I'd rather have him work at hom- _[clears his throat]_ At my place, but he says that he loves seeing me working cause it reminds him of the old days when he came with Jungkookie but... I know that he isn't the only one looking at me you see... I mean it's a bar and people drink at night and I'm handsome so... You know... anyway, that night he was working on that expensive book he bought, even me he didn't let me touch it, and he was so hot with his glasses and since it had been a long time since the last time we saw each other he came to work at the bar but an ugly half drunk guy was hitting on me and he kinda came too close I think, and... _[giggles]_ My boyfriend is so badass hehe. Joonie threw that book on the guy's face and looked at him with his tired angry eyes and I swear he was so damn hot mfhehehe.

**Taehyung:** Waoow, hyung that sounds like a movie! _[giggles]_ Didn't think Namjoon hyung could be like that, he always looks so peaceful... But I mean I get it, I would've done the same if I were him. Ugly half drunk guys shouldn't hit on my brother that's gross.

**Seokjin:** Hehe the fun part was later at ho- At my place because he was angry and all cause that book was expensive and I was like "Yeah but I'm more expensive right?" and he couldn't say a thing that was sooooo cute. But I really don't want to see him that angry ever again though... He was scary.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I can really picture him looking angry-scary somehow... But it's normal hyung, that's because you're priceless eheh. And it's his job to stand up for his husband after all.

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Come on we're not married Taehyungiiiie!

**Taehyung:** Yeah sure. Hyung you're even more married than Jiminie and Jackson. _[laughs]_ Wait, how does that sound: _[clears his throat and imitates Jin's voice]_ "But Taehyungie, we don't leave together, I just cook him some delicious meals for him to eat at lunch and then we have a nice dinner together when he comes back home~ And then-" _[clears his throat]_ Can't say that.

**Seokjin:** Hey bu-... Come on! You... Hey it's nothing we... He is so cute I can't help it, and you would do the same with Jungkookie if... I mean that's not much.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Hyung I'm just teasing you, you guys are adorable and I'm really happy you found someone like Namjoon hyung, he's an amazing person and he obviously loves you very much. You just sound like a kid when you talk about him that's cute hihi.

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ I knowwww I... Love him so much too, he is so caring and so soft, I'm really happy I met him I... I'm super happy hehe. But hey you sound like a kid when you talk about Jungkookie too! And he sounds like a stupid baby when he talks about you that's soooo cute.

**Taehyung:** Shhh that's not true. _[giggles]_ Jungkookie and I are not married, we don't even live together, right hyuuung~?

**Seokjin:** _[sighs]_ Yeah right... But we ain't married Namjoonie and I, okay? Just... Close?

**Taehyung:** Hyung it's cool, I know you're not. _[chuckles]_ I'm just happy for you, it's great to see you in such a healthy relationship, you guys really click together it seems.

**Seokjin:** Taehyungie... Don't... Worry about me okay? You shouldn't... Namjoonie is the softest.

**Taehyung:** Hey, hyung I'm not worried okay? I trust you, I'm just... I don't know, I'm just very happy for you, really.

**Seokjin:** You're so sweet~ Thanks Taehyungie, thank you.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Hey, what the hell are you thanking me for Jinnie hyung?

**Seokjin:** You said you were happy for me and it made me happy too.

**Taehyung:** Hyung you’re such a softie~ _[...]_ Hey will you really come to Seoul next month or were you just saying that..?

**Seokjin:** I'm coming.

**Taehyung:** But- Really? You know that I’ll be in Busan just after my exams, right? And that I’m gonna be half working half studying and looking like a zombie because I won’t have time to sleep? _[chuckles]_ I’m just saying that _I_ will be very happy to have you here but I’m not sure you’ll be really happy to come...?

**Seokjin:** I'm coming.

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Aah hyung that's so cool, thank you! _[giggles]_

**Seokjin:** Don't thank your big brother. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** When will you be there? Will you make jajangmyeon? And bring Mario Kart? Wait no don't bring it or I'm not gonna study. _[sighs]_

**Seokjin:** We'll play when you'll come back to Busan, okay? I'll make you jajangmyeon don't worry, and... When do you want me to come? What's the best moment for you?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, dunno hyung, my exams start on the 20th so maybe the week before? Or next week, maybe I'll be a little less dead haha. What's better for you?

**Seokjin:** It's easier for me to come the week after I'd say... What do you think?

**Taehyung:** I'll be there either way hyung, just pick your days, maybe not during the weekend cause you usually have more work?

**Seokjin:** I can skip one weekend… Plus I've hired some guy to help me now so it's fine I can let him handle the bar for a few days I'd say.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? Wait, you'll tell me about that in a few minutes. You know it doesn't change anything for me if you're here during the weekend or during the week since I have no weekends? _[chuckles]_ Maybe check the flights and see what's best?

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Yeah I will and I'll call you back. You told me you were on a break right? Should I let you?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I still have about fifteen minutes actually, but I'd like to call Jungkookie... If he answers? I hope he will! I'll call you back tomorrow hyung, you're free in the afternoon?

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Okay no problem, call me anytime Taehyungie! Byyye~ _[ends the call]_  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

jungkookie u here? 

23:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung! how is work going? 

23:36  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My Love]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Oh! Hey Tae!

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Hey, Jungkookie! How are you? How was your day? I just had Jin hyung on the phone, he told me you were at his place, you had fun? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh! _[laughs a bit]_ Yeah we were, we had fun hehe, how are you? Aren't you working?

**Taehyung:** Hum, technically I'm not working for the next- _[...]_ 11 minutes or so. I just wanted to hear your voice. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ That's so sweet of you... Well I was going to sleep actually, you're lucky. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[happy sigh]_ Great! _[...]_ Or maybe not, maybe you want me to let you sleep? But it's just a few minutes, so that's okay right?

**Jungkook:** I wanna... Hear you too Tae, please don't hang up.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Okay, I won't hang up then, I'm happy I don't have to. _[chuckles]_ Hey, you know what? I found Jacksonie's present this morning! He's gonna look like an idol off to the airport that's awesome eheh.

**Jungkook:** Oh really? _[laughs]_ That's great, you'll show me how it looks like, right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah sure! But it's even better if you see him wearing it I think. _[giggles]_ Now that I think about it a coat like that would suit you too, you'd look so handsome~ But you're handsome in a white t-shirt so I guess that can't be helped.

**Jungkook:** Yeah haha, when do you think he will receive it? Oh and... Well I'm not that handsome in a white t-shirt come on. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** You are, you're handsome baby. _[whispers]_ And kinda hot too~ _[giggles]_ I don't really know when I'll be able to give him the pres- Oh wait! Jinnie hyung just told me he would visit me for a few days next month, to make sure I eat and stay healthy apparently hihi, I'll ask him to bring the present to Jacksonie when he comes back.

**Jungkook:** That's a great idea that's better than shipping it! And I'm glad Jin-hyung told you he would come.

**Taehyung:** Yeah me too, I kinda miss him. _[small laugh]_ I kinda miss everyone actually, I'm gonna be so clingy you guys are gonna be tired of me when I'll be there. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'm really looking forward to it Tae _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[playful voice]_ Oh really? You're looking forward to get tired of me? Okay, fine, I'm gonna pretend that you absolutely did not hurt my feelings here, wanna keep some pride y'know.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I'm never gonna be tired of you...

**Taehyung:** So I can be as clingy as I want?

**Jungkook:** Why are you asking?

**Taehyung:** Dunno, you're gonna have a dead weight stuck to your arm for days, I may as well warn you. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ It will never be a problem... You're not that heavy I won't see the difference.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I'm not sure what that means but thanks I guess? _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You're welcome Tae.

**Taehyung:** You're cute. _[giggles]_ You're in bed already baby?

**Jungkook:** I am. _[chuckles]_ Yeah I... I am exhausted.

**Taehyung:** Aww... I'd love to sing you something but I don't have enough time... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** You- ... You're so cute Tae, thanks.

**Taehyung:** Why are you thanking me, I didn't sing anything. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ No just... You're voice is already enough for me, I... I like it so... _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** That's good then... _[soft voice]_ Hey Jungkookie? Everything okay with you, right?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Yeah I'm... I'm fine don't worry hyung. I'm... Well, tired?

**Taehyung:** You don't sound so sure... There's nothing you want to talk about?

**Jungkook:** No don't worry I just... Feel tired I think and... _[sighs]_ I need to sleep but I want to stay and hear your voice so I don't know... _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, you should get some rest baby, I'm gonna have to go as well anyway, sorry... Do you have classes tomorrow?

**Jungkook:** Yes I have... But I... Well yeah nevermind we'll talk tomorrow right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah sure, I finish a bit late but I'll call you, if you're not at school, okay?

**Jungkook:** Okay please call me anytime Taehyung... And fighting for work!

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Thanks Jungkookie. _[...]_ And you promise me you're okay, right?

**Jungkook:** How can I not be when I have the cutest boyfriend? I'm fine I swear. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, good... Go to sleep now, talk to you tomorrow baby. Sweet dreams~

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Sweet dream hyung! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, thanks everyone for still following and commenting it means so much to us <3  
> Thanks and sorry for those poor notes I'm just tired TxT


	140. Fri, Mar 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people! Sorry for the late update, we are sooo tired lately u_u I hope you'll still enjoy it, though I'm more impatient for you to read the couple of chapters right after this one eheh. I love you~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey there 

15:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


17:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? 

17:33  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:33

|   
---|---  
  
wow 

17:33

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt expect the pic i kinda stopped in the middle of the hallway and three people bumped into me 

17:33

|   
---|---  
  
oops 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
ur so beautiful jungkookie 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
id send smth but itd be weird to stop again to take a selfie and i look like a mess anyway 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
how are u? how was/is ur day? 

17:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihi im glad u liked it 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

even if im not that beautiful 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks Tae but ur waaaay more handsome tho 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sad i cant have a selfie 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im fine, how r u? 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
tiiiireeeeed 

17:35

|   
---|---  
  
ill try to send u smth when im home 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
u still at uni? 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill wait 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup i am im dealing with a few last details i think ill finish at 6 or 6:30 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
oh okaaay 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
hey how about i go home and take a shower and u finish ur things and call me when ur done? 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Okay if u want 

17:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u aint disturbing me uknow 

17:37  
  
---|---  
  
u sure? 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
but if ur not texting me u can finish quicker 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not working actually just adjusting things and talking with the other members so 

17:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and since its mostly Yugyeom not being okay with what we r doin i dont have to talk so its fine 

17:38  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
we can text a bit then 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
hey r u less tired today? 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah yeah dw 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

as long as Yug doesn't bother me with the project its fine 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
how so? 

17:39

|   
---|---  
  
hey tell me about the project, i feel like i never know what u do 

17:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well he is kinda yelling at everyone but i understand him 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope we wont have to start over cause that would be a bit late 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah we're approaching the deadline and its not finished and he is yelling at people who didnt do a single thing 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its funny cause i rarely see him upset like that and idk what to think 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
aah that sucks 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
i hope hes okay tho, i rly cant picture him being mad 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
but dw im sure your project is great 

17:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i feel like he isnt good 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but thats good means he is gonna have a great fuck this weekend like he always does when he is upset 

17:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im prayin thanks Tae 

17:42  
  
---|---  
  
oh 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
well yeah guess thats one way to cope with ur problems 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda want to say 'good for him' but it seems a bit out of place 

17:42

|   
---|---  
  
u dont know whats wrong then? 

17:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope he will 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk whats going on 

17:43  
  
---|---  
  
idk maybe its just a bad time of the year 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
u should ask jiminie to hug him tonight his hugs have magical powers 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OMG never hug Yug he hates that 

17:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah it will be alright soon 

17:44  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly??? but hugs are great 

17:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah but he hates that soo 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love ur hugs btw 

17:45  
  
---|---  
  
guess ull have to find another technique 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
aww i love ur hugs too its feels so safe 

17:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Maybe 

17:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Awww thanks 

17:46  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i feel like im being loved in ur arms so its feels so good 

17:46  
  
---|---  
  
hey of course you are 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
not just in my arms, even right now ur being loved 

17:46

|   
---|---  
  
wait imma focus to telepathically hug u rn 

17:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute aaarrrgg i wanna hug u so bad 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u Tae 

17:47  
  
---|---  
  
i love u too jungkookie 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
maybe u should try to telepathically hug me too who knows 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay now im telepathically holding u and putting my ear on ur chest so i can hear u heartbeat 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i want proof that u like me 

17:48  
  
---|---  
  
u need proof? 

17:48

|   
---|---  
  
okay then im taking your hand and place 2 of ur fingers on my neck so u can feel my heartbeat for real and see how wild it gets 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
its rly rly fast, just so u know 

17:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats so creepy its like im checking if a dead body is rly dead 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope it beats fast yes 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u med student 

17:49  
  
---|---  
  
its not creepy 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
idk i think its less creepy? 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
makes it more real smh 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
cause u can rly feel it yknow, and it doesnt sound empty like when u listen? 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
but maybe im weird 

17:50

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
yeah its kinda fast 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
its gets faster just when i think of you so... 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
its faster rn 

17:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

man ur so cute it hurts 

17:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i really would love to hear it and not bc i wanna hear it but i wanna be close to ur heart physically 

17:52  
  
---|---  
  
aww baby 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
telepathy wont be enough then 

17:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey r u home? did u take ur shower? 

17:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we're leaving uni for dance class 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i can call u but its better if i do after dance class right? 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

btw nothing is enough when its u 

17:53  
  
---|---  
  
nop im still in the subway 

17:53

|   
---|---  
  
u can call me after practice yeah, sounds good 

17:53

|   
---|---  
  
imma sleep a little 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah, nothing is enough 

17:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ok ill let u rest then hyung 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

talk later 

17:54  
  
---|---  
  
yep say hi to everyone for me 

17:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay 

17:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey Tae u still asleep? 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
qdfrsz 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My Love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Tae?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Mmh? _[...]_ _[scratchy voice]_ H-Hey, Jungkookie!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ Hey Tae... Take it easy okay? Seems like I just woke you up.

**Taehyung:** I d'not, m'awake. How was d- _[yawns]_ Dance class?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Come on... _[sighs]_ Dance class was good, how was your day?

**Taehyung:** Fine, a lot of people, not enough nurses... A kid kicked me on the shoulder I think imma have a bruise. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ Seems like a tiring normal day at the office. Did you have dinner?

**Taehyung:** Naa~ M'not hungry. Did you?

**Jungkook:** Go eat something Tae you need it. You had a big day...

**Taehyung:** Hmm, there's nothing to eat... Maybe I should text Yoongi hyung? _[...]_ Dunno, did _you_ eat anything?

**Jungkook:** Yeah do that... As long as you eat something. _[...]_ I... Had snacks after dance so now I'm good.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Sounds like a lie baby.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ I'm not lying! Why would I? Just... Don't worry about me okay?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, fine... _[whines]_ But you're my boyfriend I should be allowed to worry about you~

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I like it when you say that I'm your boyfriend.

**Taehyung:** Really? _[giggles]_ Jeon Jungkook my baby boyfriend.

**Jungkook:** Awwww hihihihi and you're my sexy handsome boyfriend.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm I'm not, I'm you're cute koala boyfriend~

**Jungkook:** You're my cute sexy handsome koala boyfriend hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ If you say so, as long as I'm you're boyfriend I'm fine with everything.

**Jungkook:** Awww that's so cute hyung.

**Taehyung:** Nooo it's just true.

**Jungkook:** Yeah but you're cute Tae!

**Taehyung:** Yeah I know, you should see tired me, tired me is the cutest. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Tae I want you to be rested and healthy and even if you're the cutest... Well. In fact it depends on why you're tired.

**Taehyung:** Oh reaaally? So you plan to make me tired? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I do.

**Taehyung:** Impress me.

**Jungkook:** If only I could say that impressing people was my speciality. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I don't care about people as long as you impress me eheh.

**Jungkook:** I'd love to impress you... But I tend to do the opposite to people hehe.

**Taehyung:** You've done nothing but impress me so far. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** I hope I'll keep impressing you Tae hehe.

**Taehyung:** I'm not worried about that.

**Jungkook:** Aww you really have a high esteem of me. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Well yeah, of course I do! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You're so cute. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Heeey stop that you're supposed to be the cute one in this relationship! _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** When did we decide that??

**Taehyung:** The first day we started talking and I called you cute, that's an unspoken agreement.

**Jungkook:** I called you cu- _[...]_ Hum... I called you hot the first time. But you're cute too!

**Taehyung:** You're still cuter. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** No, you are.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, prove it.

**Jungkook:** You... Are Jimin's best friend.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ How is that even related???

**Jungkook:** It's completely related!

**Taehyung:** But whyyy?

**Jungkook:** Cause... Cause he is cute so you are that's why. I mean, even Jackson hyung is the cutest, you're all cute!

**Taehyung:** Okay let's agree that everyone is cute then. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Oh! Speaking of Jimin... I... Hum... Well you remember that I was supposed to do the wall for Jackson hyung, right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I remember. _[...]_ Why? What's with it?

**Jungkook:** Well... _[...]_ Jackson hyung wanted me to... Come again and I kinda... Refused? I mean I... Feared I would make him close his salon for nothing and I really wasn't... I mean it made me uneasy and all... Anyway then we talked about something else but... Jimin came to me today after dance and... He told me we could go to the salon Saturday night... Like during the _night_ night, with Jackson asleep and all and I could make his birthday gift in time and... I couldn't fear him closing it for nothing and... He didn't care since it was Jackson and it reminded him of old days he said? I don't know but now it's real and... Jimin is crazy.

**Taehyung:** Wooow really? That's an amazing idea!

**Jungkook:** No it's not!

**Taehyung:** Oh- _[...]_ Why not?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ D-Don't want him to slip out of bed on a Sunday morning at 3am because of that! I... Well... He said that he only had Saturday night free cause Sunday he will be busy but... That's crazy! And I have work! He wants me to do it in a few couple of hours, dude I'm freaking out!

**Taehyung:** Ah right you're working! I mean don't worry about Jiminie, he's full of energy so I'm not worried about him, but if you don't feel like working with a couple of hours of sleep behind you... I don't know, do what you think is the best for you, but I'm sure you can do it! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You're so not helping me here... It's not like I had the choice, he is spamming me with "don't you forget me kiddo" and "did you miss me?"!

**Taehyung:** Yep well sorry, I kinda agree with the whole idea. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** The... _[sighs]_ Okay well thank you I guess? Now I'll have to do the thing, with Jimin aka the crazy fangirl looking at me, at 4am and if I screw up I'm doomed...

**Taehyung:** Aww baby... _[chuckles]_ Hey you know what? I'll call Jiminie while you're doing it to keep him busy so he won't disturb your work too much, okay? I'm sure it's gonna be perfect!

**Jungkook:** No. You, you platypus doctor, you work the next day, what the fuck, you're just trying to find excuses.

**Taehyung:** What? It's fine I'll just put an alarm around 3, not the first time I'd call Jiminie in the middle of the night. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** No. Do not. I won't let him talk with you, you need to rest. Plus, it's better if I don't have to deal with two Jimins.

**Taehyung:** Okay, first of all: you can't stop my best friend from talking to me, not happening. Second: I'm doing this to help you Jungkookiiie~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah right. Having you gossiping with your best friend when said best friend is Jimin when I'm supposed to be working is _very_ reassuring...

**Taehyung:** Well if he's not gossiping with me he's gonna be gossiping with you. Which means teasing you. But I guess you don't need an explanation you know him eheh.

**Jungkook:** But if he is gossiping with you, you're gonna gossip _about me_.

**Taehyung:** Nah we won't be gossiping about you we'll just be fangirling about you. We'll gossip about Jin and Namjoon that's fun.

**Jungkook:** Gossip about Nam's? What did he do?

**Taehyung:** _[very serious voice]_ He married my hyung, he didn't tell you?

**Jungkook:** Come on Nam's is too poor for that.

**Taehyung:** They're spiritually married.

**Jungkook:** What the fuck? Is this his new book?

**Taehyung:** Dude they're living together. And they started dating less than six months ago. And Jin hyung is cooking things for him to bring for lunch.

**Jungkook:** Oh, really?! Okay I need to call him soon.

**Taehyung:** Ooor~ You can let me call Jiminie and you guys put me on speaker so we can gossip together.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ That can never end well.

**Taehyung:** _[sad voice]_ Aww, but you're ruining all the fun...

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ I know hehe.

**Taehyung:** Okay let me put it this way. If I’d been here, I would’ve come with you guys. So... Consider this as me being half here? Hmm? _[childish voice]_ Pleaaase~?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ And you call _me_ a baby.

**Taehyung:** Yes I do. _[giggles]_ But you’re a young and hot art student, you should have fun~ And let your boyfriend have fun with you just saying.

**Jungkook:** _[suggestive voice]_ Can't have real fun for now.

**Taehyung:** Well yeah so while we’re waiting we can still have ‘not real fun’ on the phone. _[...]_ In a completely not perverted way of course.

**Jungkook:** Of course.

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ So is that a yes?

**Jungkook:** I say yes for the perverted thing of course... For stuff including Jimin... I'll have to think twice about it.

**Taehyung:** Oh come oooon~ _[...]_ Wait I don't know why I bother, it's not like I needed your permission eheheheh.

**Jungkook:** That's- _[...]_ Oh! Wait someone is knocking on my door haha that's funny, usually no one comes to see me.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? _[...]_ Want me to hang up?

**Jungkook:** No no! Just... _[sound of a door opening]_ Yug? Daf- _[burst out laughing]_

**Taehyung:** Is it Yugyeom? Weren't you guys at dance class together earlier? _[giggles]_ What's happening?

**Jungkook:** Y... He- _[...]_ Tae says hi! And... Well, Tae, Yug says hi too.

**Taehyung:** Hum, okay yeah hi. _[chuckles]_ What was so funny? You got me curious.

**Jungkook:** _[background noise]_ _[whispers]_ Hey, have that. _[...]_ Wait- _[...]_ _[clears his throat]_ He... Came all wet and dirty and _not_ in the perverted way this time... First I laughed but maybe I shouldn't have, I don't know I gave him clothes now he is showering.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Is he okay? He was outside?

**Jungkook:** I- _[...]_ I don't really know what he does on Friday nights when I'm not playing video games with him so... _[...]_ Hum I suppose he was out?

**Taehyung:** Oh... He didn't tell you anything? I hope he's okay...

**Jungkook:** No he... _[whispers]_ Maybe he lost a good opportunity to fuck.

**Taehyung:** Baby why would he come to your place just for that? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I don't know.

**Taehyung:** Aah I hope he's fine... What time is it? Isn't it a bit late?

**Jungkook:** It's nearly 11pm... So still early for him... I don't know, I'll ask him.

**Taehyung:** Yeah ask him. _[...]_ Hey maybe I should let you then? Go talk to him when he's done and make sure he's okay?

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah sure... I'm sorry we have to hang up hyung.

**Taehyung:** No, it's fine don't be sorry! Go take care of your friend and I'm gonna go take care of my missing sleep hours, kay? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Okay sleep well my love.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[soft voice]_ Yeah I'm sure I will... Good night Jungkookie, I love you. _[hangs up]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night! <3
> 
> -pompom


	141. Sat, Mar 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you today? We're sorry we couldn't update a lot lately we had a lot of projects and basically, pomie who's the one who proofreads and codes mostly was working on those projects while I was doing something else (yeah im useless i know) so yeah, we barely managed to finish everything (mostly her honestly) and it was hard to deal with the fic at the same time since I can't really proofread (yeah I have a POOR english level) so yeah.
> 
> My bad.
> 
> But here I am, I coded this chap for two hours I guess, when I finished coding it I figured I was wrong from the start and had to do it again (I love my life).  
> Still, I hope you'll like it, it's a good one, funny hihi <3  
> We'll try to update a bit more, we have posted the bonus chapter a week ago (or two, don't remember) it's here : 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Jimin telling to Taehyung he is gay.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/28087875)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I don't know if I have anything interesting to add. I'm sorry mostly, I hope you still like the fic and I promise you interesting things are coming (maybe slowly, maybe you don't see it yet, but when it will be there, you'll regret good old days).
> 
> -tired & done terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

omg add that to my/ur/our list of cosplays 

8:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

never thought id be a poor guy someday 

8:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well actually i am a poor student 

8:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway look at that 

8:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


8:56  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
hot 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
so much forehead im not used to it 

10:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u liked it? 

13:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


13:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im having a break for lunch rn 

13:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u sleep well hyung? 

13:03  
  
---|---  
  
aaaah of course i liked it 

13:03

|   
---|---  
  
i love ur selfies 

13:03

|   
---|---  
  
i slept fine, i started at 9 so it was good i didnt wake up tooo early 

13:03

|   
---|---  
  
im on lunch break too wait imma show u 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  


13:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur wild 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im wild 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
maybe i could eat u too 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
how does that sound? 

13:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

come and get me tiger 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


13:05  
  
---|---  
  
wh 

13:05

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
wtf 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
thats 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
definitely not a cute bunny omg 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
the nurse next to me asked if i was okay she thought i was having a stroke 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
why r u so hot? 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna be hot for u tiger 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
dont when im at work and cant send a hot selfie back, im sad rn 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
pfff im sure everyones gonna hit on u, go wear some decent clothes u brat 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow u scared? 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u jealous they can see me and u cant? 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(dw no one will hit on "the awkward guy" ) 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
of course im jealous, u could walk around shirtless it wouldve had the same effect as that thing 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
everyone can see u but me thats so unfair 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im keeping my naked chest to my tiger dw 

13:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and whats lower too 

13:09  
  
---|---  
  
well yeah i should hope so 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
ur mine right? 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im urs luv 

13:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my heart is urs, my mind is urs, everything is urs 

13:10  
  
---|---  
  
awww jungkookie 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
ur perfect 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i try to be 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for u 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
stooop im smiling like an idiot rn 

13:11

|   
---|---  
  
ur the best 

13:11

|   
---|---  
  
(hey its completely unrelated but i forgot to ask, was everything okay with yugyeom yesterday? ) 

13:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he had an issue with some guy 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

at least thats what he told me 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said he dealt with it and now its fine and after that we watched a movie 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we mostly joked actually 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and this morning i left when he was sleeping so idk more than that 

13:12  
  
---|---  
  
oh thats good 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
must have taken his mind off of whatever happened 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
i hope it wasnt a big issue 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
but if hes good thats good 

13:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah i hope he is now 

13:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway well talk later, gotta go to work 

13:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya tonight i presume 

13:14  
  
---|---  
  
oh oh oh, so i can call??? 

13:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im talking about the bus ride of sadness 

13:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but okay whatever 

13:15  
  
---|---  
  
oh right 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
i should be there, imma go see bambamie after work so hell get to talk to u too 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
but u still agreed so im happy 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
see u later baby bunny 

13:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

how is Bambam doin? 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Cant refuse anything to u ) 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
(good to know, imma note that down somewhere ) 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
wait hes gonna tell u himself 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
Hello Jungkookie hyung 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hi Bamie how r u? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
I'm good, a bit tired 

20:12

|   
---|---  
  
Taetae hyung is mad at me because I scared him a little today 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
But he's not reaaally mad so it's good and I'm good now 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
How are u hyung? 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

No one can be mad at a cutie like you, you're cuter than Tae and i dont say that to anyone 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Im fine, i had a sort of "show" for kids yknow and i had to play the poor beaten up guy but kids find that funny so i had fun too 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
Wooo sounds cool 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
I'm sure you were awesome hyung, acting is so cool 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
Taetae hyung says you're cuter than me he's so meaaaan~ 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
He says that on purpose he knows im the cutest 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im kinda great at playing the victim thanks Bamie 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yeah he does say that on purpose ur the cutest 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
No problem hyung 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
He says were equal 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
But apparently you still win cause you're sweet and hot and I'm a brat 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

But we talking about being cute not being cute & hot wtf 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

He aint making any sense 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
He's just finding excuses for me to lose 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
Sooo watcha doing rn hyung? 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

That hyung is childish isnt he? 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im in the bus 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u? 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
He is, he's pouting on the little sofa next to my bed 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
Oh that's boring 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
Fighting hyung 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
Well me I'm talking to you and to Taetae hyung, we have a loooot of things to say because after that he can't see me for a while because he's gonna be busy 

20:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute both of u 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill let u guys have a moment then I guess? 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

time is precious 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

imma probably take a nap btw i think ill need it 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bye Bamie! 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
You're telling ME that haha 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
Maybe I'm a kid but that I know hyung 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
Anyway good nap Jungkookie hyung, it was nice talking to you! 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
(Taetae hyung says bye and that he hugs you so you fall asleep quicker ) 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
(He didn't say the part about falling asleep quicker, I added it but I'm sure it's still true ) 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
(Byebye hyung!) 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
hey you 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
hope ur not still sleeping? 

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hiii taae 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im not sleeping ive just left thethe bus 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was was Bamie? 

21:47  
  
---|---  
  
he fell asleep not long after talking to u 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
i still stayed a bit longer but im almost home now 

21:47

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day? work? u okay? 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh okzy its fine was he ok tho? i stikl dont kwon why he is hospitalised bwt 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im fine a bit tird im nearly hme 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how abut u? 

21:48  
  
---|---  
  
no he was good, just a bit exhausted 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah i dont remember telling u about it 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
wanna know now? 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
i mean its mostly ugly complicated words so... 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
you seem tired too tho? 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
ur gonna be okay to do the thing with jiminie? 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
and im fine, not that tired apparently compared to u and bamie haha 

21:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wait lets do smt easier 

21:50  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Tiger ]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[soft voice]_ Hey you.

**Jungkook:** _[sounds of walking]_ Hey Tae... So you told me Bamie was fine right?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I did. He was really happy to talk to you y'know? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[soft laugh]_ Why is that?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, you're nice to him when you have no reason to. And- _[imitating Bambam's voice]_ Jungkookie hyung is soooo cool!

**Jungkook:** Haha why would I beAAITCH! Fuck. Yeah... _[sighs]_ Why would I be harsh on someone I don't know? And he's just so cuuuuute.

**Taehyung:** I'm not saying you'd be harsh, just... I don't know you have no reason to talk to him and all. _[giggles]_ What happened baby? You okay?

**Jungkook:** Nothing Tae I just hit my foot on something, anyway I really like Bamie, he is so cute... And you like him so I do too. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** You're the best boyfriend ever, that's all. _[...]_ But hey, be careful where you walk kay?

**Jungkook:** Not my fault if Bamie is the cutest boy I knowww~

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Yeah he has that kind of effect on people haha.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ He does, that's right _[…]_ _[sounds of keys]_ I'll probably take a shower by the way so I'll have to hang up I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** No problem. Talk to you later then! _[...]_ _[suggestive voice]_ Enjoy your shower baby~

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ _[door opening]_ Yeah, sure Tae hihi- Oh! What the f- _[ends the call]_  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

?? 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yugs still here imma call u after my shower brb 

21:56  
  
---|---  
  
oh okay 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Jungkook:** (20 min later) _[calling: My Tiger ]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hello again!

**Jungkook:** Hey hyung! How ar-

**Yugyeom:** Da fuck Kooks your fucking fridge is always crying for food!

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Shut up and just order something... _[clears his throat]_ This kid I swear.

**Taehyung:** Sounds familiar. _[giggles]_ So, what's up? Say hi for me by the way!

**Jungkook:** Tae, it's not- Yug order something! There is nothing in my kitch-

**Yugyeom:** Okay okay I'll order... Hmm... Wanna eat chicken-

**Jungkook:** Yug give me your phone, I know the perfect chicken you want to eat! Tried it once, it was so good and cheap. Take this, Tae wants to speak with you! _[...]_

**Yugyeom:** I don't know anyone better than Kooks for ordering stuff I swear... _[laughs]_ So what's up Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** Hum, nothing special? _[giggles]_ Just wanted to say hi. How are you?

**Yugyeom:** Then hi Taehyung! Well I'm good, I'm good, I'm great.

**Jungkook:** _[in background]_ Yes two extra large chickens... _[closer to the phone]_ Spicy?

**Yugyeom:** Of course.

**Jungkook:** Both spicy.

**Yugyeom:** How about you hyung? How was your day?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, fine, a bit stressful. _[chuckles]_ What about you? Jungkookie told me you had some problems yesterday, you okay now? I hope it wasn't that bad...?

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Yeah... Kinda... I went to some club after dance class and I met-

**Jungkook:** _[shouting in the background]_ Da fuck! When _I_ ask you say nothing but when it's my boyfriend you do!! _[lower]_ No I told you we were two, so two chickens... Sadly my boyfriend is in Seoul right now but you can send him one if you want... Wait do tigers eat chickens? _[…]_ Yeah my boyfriend is a tiger, have a problem with that?

**Yugyeom:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What??? _[laughs]_ It's fine Jungkookie I don't want chicken thanks. _[giggles]_ Anyway what were you saying?

**Yugyeom:** He says he wants chicken Kooks.

**Jungkook:** _Really?!_ Didn't think he would like spicy things…

**Yugyeom:** Yeah well, as I was saying I kinda met Jaebum and that bitch at that club.

**Jungkook:** _[shouting]_ _JB?!?!_

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Yeah, JB, whatever, I only knew 'Jaebum' y'know and-

**Jungkook:** Wait. The bitch you said? _The_ bitch?!

**Yugyeom:** Dammit Kooks focus on your order!

**Taehyung:** _[louder voice]_ Jungkookie I don't want chicken! _[clears his throat]_ That bitch as in the same bitch I know about? And JB is the guy who works with Youngjae right?

**Yugyeom:** Yeah that's it. But- _[…]_ _[sighs]_ I don't know... Am I really acting like a stupid jealous ex or should he definitely not approach her? I mean…

**Jungkook:** _Two spicy extra large chickens!_ _[lower voice]_ You're right, that bitch is up to something. You need to tell JB.

**Yugyeom:** I trieeed! And I've never seen Jaebum so disappointed in me I... Don't want to do that again... Ever.

**Taehyung:** Disappointed? Why? Because you tried to tell him about that bitch?

**Yugyeom:** Y-Yeah? I think? They seem close... Maybe they are going out, I d-

**Jungkook:** Naaaaaah impossible, JB is with Youngjae... I think? It's complicated.

**Yugyeom:** Still Kooks, maybe Jaebum thinks of me as the "annoying sad ex" so... I don't know. Don't care.

**Taehyung:** But what happened yesterday? I mean you saw them but did you go talk to them? Is that when you told him?

**Jungkook:** _[short silence]_ So? You talked, right? And you were too harsh since you were already tensed and angry, is th-

**Yugyeom:** Yes, I did. I shouldn't have. But I couldn't stop myself... Seeing Jaebum is already something... If I get to see him with that bitch it's worse. I don't want her to harm him.

**Taehyung:** Hmm... And he didn't believe you when you told him, is that it?

**Yugyeom:** No... He mostly sighed and asked me to leave him alone.

**Taehyung:** Oh. That's tricky. Maybe he kinda believes it but it's always more painful to hear it from you since you two have a past or something? What if, Jungkookie, you tried to drop a few hints to him about it as well? Or to Youngjae so Youngjae can tell him about it? I don't know... She didn't do anything so far, did she?

**Yugyeom:** _[bitter laugh]_ Don't worry about the past, I'm the only one fucked up in here... He has that bitch... Or Youngjae. Or I don't know, I don't care. Just... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah Tae, I'll try something. Hey by the way... Yug I have a question.

**Taehyung:** Oh... I'm sorry I didn't how you felt about all this, don't want to bring back unpleasant conversations. _[sighs]_ Go ahead Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** Do you still love JB? _[...]_

**Yugyeom:** Yes. Why?

**Jungkook:** Just so you know, it's kinda obvious.

**Taehyung:** Oh really??! _[...]_ Wow, sorry. I just didn't expect that. Can't believe I'm the most insensitive guy on Earth. _[awkward laugh]_ Yeah okay well the situation is kinda complicated here yeah.

**Yugyeom:** _[laughs softly]_ Why is he apologizing Kooks? Come on it's okay I don't care. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Why is everything so complicated with JB?

**Yugyeom:** That's because he is handsome.

**Taehyung:** Aww come on you're handsome too Yugyeom-ah! _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ That was funny!

**Yugyeom:** Your _tiger_ boyfriend is a tease too.

**Jungkook:** _[proud voice]_ Yeah, he is awesome.

**Taehyung:** What? Hey I was serious about this actually!

**Yugyeom:** _[...]_ Can I laugh please Taehyung? Cause that's funny.

**Jungkook:** Let him laugh please, he has the most ridiculous laugh.

**Taehyung:** Okay what's happening? Is it _that_ funny that I said you're handsome? Are there no mirrors in Busan anymore??

**Yugyeom:** _[bursts out laughing]_

**Jungkook:** Give- _[…]_ Me th- Okay great. So- _[clears his throat]_ Hi again Tae, it's me I took the phone back since he is laughing and useless.

**Taehyung:** Oookay? _[giggles]_ What did I say?

**Jungkook:** Don't know... Him being handsome? It always made him laugh... I don't know why, since... I mean... He always fucks around so it means he knows he can attract people.

**Taehyung:** Well yeah I mean he's kinda hot. And obviously he doesn't have much trouble seducing anyone. But well you keep repeating that you're not handsome so what do I know? Kids these days... _[clicks his tongue]_

**Jungkook:** I still don't know how he manages to seduce people with his voice. _[laughs]_

**Yugyeom:** See how heartless your boyfriend is!

**Jungkook:** That's because I only have a heart for my Taeger hihi.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm you have a baby voice too but you still seduced me~ _[giggles]_

**Yugyeom:** _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Hey I only have a baby face!!

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Yeah, sure you do baby. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** The tease. _[sighs]_ Fuck you.

**Yugyeom:** _[still laughing]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Thought we had to wait until we could have fun for real hm?

**Yugyeom:** _[…]_ Kooks I could lend you money... Flights ain't that expensive these days, look you have one at 6am tomorrow... That could help.

**Jungkook:** Show me.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whines]_ But you work tomorrow Kookie, and I kinda work too and I have my exams soon so it's reaaally not the best time. _[fakes crying]_

**Yugyeom:** Come one, some things are less important than sex. Taehyung, I'm disappointed.

**Jungkook:** You're not an example.

**Yugyeom:** I am.

**Taehyung:** Yeah but hey, some things require patience too~

**Yugyeom:** He knows how to break the mood.

**Jungkook:** He does.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Pervs. Can't believe this. _[deeper voice]_ Jungkookie you should know better, morning calls are just more appropriate than this.

**Yugyeom:** Do that again!

**Jungkook:** Wh- Wait, what? Why?!

**Yugyeom:** Please do that again hyung!

**Taehyung:** Huh? Do what again?

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Well... What a shame, you don't want to make him sh-

**Jungkook:** NOTHING!

**Taehyung:** _[low deep voice]_ Oh so you're hiding things from me now...?

**Jungkook:** No he is lying I swear.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah just the usual... Him being all shy and shivering when he hears your deep voice... Or just when you speak actually. Nothing new.

**Taehyung:** Awww, that's so cute. _[giggles]_ Or maybe not. I'll just... Remember that in the future.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah do that Taehyung.

**Jungkook:** Fuck you Yug.

**Yugyeom:** Thanks.

**Taehyung:** You know Yugyeom-ah I think you and I have some precious information to share, I mean Jungkook has Jiminie as an endless source of information, I'm outnumbered.

**Yugyeom:** Nice to meet you Taehyung, I'd be glad to share informations with you. Our case, Jeon Jungkook, is really weak to hats... That's the free information you have for creating an account with us.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? Hats? Like, all kind of hats? Including beanies, caps and all?

**Yugyeom:** _[whispering]_ As long as it involves exposed foreheads... Just saying.

**Jungkook:** Can you... Give me my phone back?

**Taehyung:** Ah yeah I have 'forehead' written somewhere already eheh. _[...]_ What's up Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** I... Hate all kinds of best friends right now.

**Yugyeom:** Thanks Kooks! Love you too!

**Jungkook:** Urgh.

**Taehyung:** Awwww come on baby you're exaggerating! _[giggles]_ It's not like he said anything bad~

**Yugyeom:** You'll thank me later Kooks.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Okay okay.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Yeah. _[...]_ So what are you boys up to tonight?

**Jungkook:** Waiting for chicken.

**Yugyeom:** Let's watch a shitty movie.

**Jungkook:** Okay. You Tae?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I'm torn between sleeping and working... I'm probably gonna work until you go meet with Jiminie.

**Jungkook:** Can't help you... What do you think is better?

**Taehyung:** Sleeping is always better. _[laughs]_ But I should've started working on my exams this week… Or the week before… And I didn't do much, I've barely started and I'm already late so… Yeah I'm fucked. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Ow... Yeah you should work a bit Tae? You think you can do it that late at night? Call me anytime okay, I don't think I'll sleep anyway. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, thanks baby. _[small laugh]_ It's fine, I'm kinda operational at whatever moment of the day or night now, and I slept a lot last night so that should do it! You or Jiminie will call me later anyway right?

**Jungkook:** We will, don't worry. _[laughs]_ So, we'll talk soon? Fighting hyung!

**Taehyung:** Yep, fighting! Have fun with Yugyeom, bye bye~ _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

luv u 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, we love you, we miss you so much too <3<3
> 
> -terfpom
> 
> (PS : please, don't tell anyone that that person is useless, it's the worst thing to be said to someone.)


	142. Sun, Mar 28th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~  
> Soooo, I know this chapter might look scarily look but it's actually one of our favourite so we really really really hope you guys are gonna like it (it's not just Taekook being annoyingly cute for once, we know you got/are getting tired of the cheese but given how the fic is built we couldn't exactly skip this part) but here's something a bit different eheh.  
> Also, happy Halloween!! Don't eat too much candies. Terfie and I were talking about a Halloween bonus chap earlier with not-so-mini Jinnie hyung bringing mini Jiminie, mini Tae and mini Hobi to collect candies but unfortunately we kinda thought of it too late, the moment is a bit past to write it now -_-  
> Anyway, enjoy~~~
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: the chap starts at 3 **in the morning**  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, iM_gOd*1203*  
  
* * *

| 

Tae u still working?

2:50  
  
---|---  
  
u lucky im on tea break eheh 

2:57

|   
---|---  
  
so so so?? u there yet?

2:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

na im leaving my flat, Jimin is waiting in his car

2:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he doesnt know im coming with Yug

2:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

imma kill myself

2:59  
  
---|---  
  
wat? why????? 

2:59

|   
---|---  
  
dont do that 

2:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he didnt want to stay alone at my place poor plushie 

2:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i told him what i was going to do and then BAM

2:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

eyes sparkling

3:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said he will follow me to death

3:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so i thought that maybe it wasnt a bad idea

3:00  
  
---|---  
  
but 

3:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

but what? 

3:01  
  
---|---  
  
but i dont want u to imma be sad 

3:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dont want me to what?

3:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kill myself?

3:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

come on i have things to do first 

3:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

3:02  
  
---|---  
  
ah

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
thats better 

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
i cant really do a dirty emoji mix with the baby emoji thatd be weird so...

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
3:03

|   
---|---  
  
thats me eating a kookie 

3:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

aww so u eating me out u tigeeeer? 

3:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats hot 

3:03  
  
---|---  
  
well if u let me 

3:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

sure 

3:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anytime 

3:03  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_(03:03)_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Jiminie, hey!

 **Jimin:** Taetaeeee! I'm so haapppyyy I have a precious friend coming with Jungkookie hehehehehehehe how are you cutie?

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I'm good, glad to see you're having fun. Everything okay so far? Jackson didn't notice anything?

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ He is soooo soft when he sleeps hihi I left him sleeping deep don't worry, and I took his keys and- 

**Jungkook:** Hi hyung! You're on the phone? 

**Jimin:** Yup, with Taetae!

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ That's so cute. _[...]_ Hey again Jungkookie! Don't know how many times I said that today haha. That's nice... _[small laugh]_

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Yeah it is~ Anyway told him happy birthday and all and we cuddled until he fell asleep cause he was soooo tired, he is so soft I-

 **Yugyeom:** Hi Jimin, free help.

 **Jimin:** Hi free help, I'm glad you're here. Taetae I'll put you on speaker since I'm driving.

 **Taehyung:** Okay no problem, be careful~ It's so sweet you still got to wish him a happy birthday, I really hope he won't wake up in the middle of the night. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Don't worry I- 

**Jungkook:** He put some pillows under their blanket, Jackson won't see the difference, fluffy and small. 

**Jimin:** Hey!

 **Taehyung:** A- _[...]_ Okay first of all that's so fucking cute. Second he will see the difference Jiminie, sorry to disappoint. _[laughs]_ But well, I'm not worried, you probably made sure he was tired enough to sleep like a baby hum~?

 **Jimin:** That's not truuue! I didn't! Kookie is lying! How could my Jacksonie think a poor pillow is me? Have you seen my GREAT ARMS?! 

**Jungkook:** _[laughing]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, obviously he'd notice, but I don't think it's just because of that Jiminie hihi. _[sweet voice]_ So Jungkookie do you know what you're gonna do? For the design and all?

 **Yugyeom:** I think he is gonna faint before we arrive, he is so white, looks like a ghost. 

**Jimin:** Don't worry Jungkookie we'll be helping youuuu~ 

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Thanks.

 **Taehyung:** Aww, Jungkookie... Don't be anxious, it's not a big deal. It's gonna be perfect, don't worry, kay?

 **Jungkook:** I'm not worrying anymore... Don't worry.

 **Taehyung:** Okay great! Hey Jiminie how do you plan to show it to Jackson by the way? If it's supposed to be a surprise?

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ I won't. He will see the result monday morning hehe... And he'll fangirl and we'll spend a GREAT night after that. 

**Jungkook:** Please don't have sex because of me. That's... 

**Yugyeom:** Don't act like you forgot the pole dancing. I think they had a great fuck after that. 

**Jimin:** Yugyeomie is right. 

**Yugyeom:** Yugyeomie?!

 **Taehyung:** Yugyeomie is cute, I like it. _[giggles]_ But Jiminie, you won't see his reaction then?? You should ask Chaegi or Hyeonha to film him discreetly!

 **Jimin:** Yeah I could you're right Taetae.

 **Taehyung:** Great! _[mumbles]_ Though I'm so upset I'm missing all the fun.

 **Jimin:** Don't worry Taetae you'll be there soon~ Okay I'll hang up and call you back when we are at the salon okay? We've just arrived.

 **Taehyung:** Okay, have fun~

 **Jimin:** _[ends the call]_  


* * *

_(10 mins later)_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey again sweetie!

 **Jimin:** Hey! So you're up all night with us now?

 **Taehyung:** Hmm, yep! I'm probably gonna work a bit as well but nothing big, imma get at it seriously tomorrow night probably...

 **Jimin:** You're studying Taetae?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, exams start on the 20th, I've got three weeks... That's not much haha.

 **Jimin:** Exams suck. Fighting Taetae! After that you'll be here again and you'll see the painting they started, you'll see Jungkookie, you'll see meeee hihi~

 **Taehyung:** Yesss I told Jungkookie you'd get tired of me hugging everyone non stop. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** Awwww cutie I wanna hug youuu awwwww~

 **Taehyung:** Me too... Hey Jiminie, I'm gonna dye my hair next time you'll have to tell Jacksonie. Or I'll text him, whatever, it's not like he didn't expect it haha.

 **Jimin:** Ow really? Heheh what color Taetae? I wanna see Jungkookie's reaction hehe.

 **Taehyung:** I was thinking of something more 'natural', like brown maybe?

 **Jimin:** That's a good idea! You'll match Jungkookie hehe.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah~ _[giggles]_ I wanted something kinda like my natural color, maybe a bit lighter but not much. _[suggestive voice]_ What about you sweetie, satisfied with orange?

 **Jimin:** Do full black someday hehe... _[...]_ Orange is the best idea I've ever had. Jacksonie loves it, and I like it when he loves it.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I bet you do. _[laughs]_ Maybe I'll do black someday... Dunno. Ahh but I'm not used to you with orange hair though, you must look so hot~

 **Jimin:** I aaaam but you'll see that soon don't worry. I'd send you a selfie but we're calling... Plus I'm under my blanket watching the boys so... Hehe.

 **Taehyung:** Awww you brought your blanket? You're so cute seriously. _[giggles]_ What are they doing?

 **Jimin:** Yeeah I did cause I'm always toooo cold... _[fakes a shiver]_ Whenever I leave Jacksonie hihi. _[...]_ They are hot. I mean they are working... And they are hot.

 **Taehyung:** I guess. How is that even possible? _[surprised voice]_ I had no idea art students were shaped like that.

 **Jimin:** Dude, have you seen Jungkookie's serious face? _[...]_ Now have you seen him talking seriously about work with Yugyeomie? Cause damn... That's something I'll teach to my children... _Oh wait_. I forgot to say that Jungkookie seems tired, so... Yknow, dark gaze, low voice.

 **Taehyung:** Oww... I'm picturing something kinda hot here yeah. You think all art students are like that? _[...]_ Maybe I should start worrying, that's some serious competition.

 **Jimin:** Yeah you need to worry... Plus Jungkookie is bi now, so you have to fear hot guys and sexy girls... I mean I wouldn't let that sweaty body out there if I were them and I hadn't Jackson waiting for me at home.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Thanks that's reassuring. Aaah, I can't believe he was single before?? And he kept telling me stuff life- _[imitating Jungkook's voice]_ I'm not interesting, I can't seduce people... _[...]_ Can you believe that??

 **Jimin:** Yes... I can. Actually I don't worry that much, he is so in love and people can't understand him so...

 **Taehyung:** Yeah but... I mean it's impossible that no one has been hitting on him before, right? He's... Wow, you know?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Good point. We could ask Yugyeomie.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah. Ask him, I'm curious.

 **Jimin:** Okay. _[louder]_ Hey Yugyeomie! Do people hit on Jungkookie? 

**Jungkook:** What?! 

**Yugyeom:** Hum... Well... Yes, but he is too stupid to see it. So I don't know if it counts.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Damn I knew it. Jungkook I told you you were handsome!

 **Jungkook:** What the fuck... _[sighs]_ No one does, they all hate me, stop being all gossipy, Yug you're annoying... 

**Yugyeom:** Okay maybe not at uni but at dance class they do, you're just too focused. And I'm sure at your work too. 

**Jungkook:** You're stupid, people that doesn't hate you the- 

**Yugyeom:** Don't worry... You can sleep with people that hates you. 

**Jungkook:** Shut up and work you- 

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Okay Taetae they didn't hear you... But they are having an interesting conversation so...

 **Taehyung:** Yeah yeah I can hear that. Jiminie, can you tell Jungkookie that: "dude you're so blind"?

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ Jungkookie, Taetae says that you're a blind dude! 

**Yugyeom:** I agree with your boyfriend... I mean... You j- 

**Jungkook:** I don't care about stupid people hitting on me okay... Let's work, I'm tired. 

**Jimin:** Hey you say that but... Thursday night when we were at Jinnie's a fucking hot guy came to you... I feared for myself and kissed Jacksonie just in case cause damn... He was hot but he left with a satisfied smile an- 

**Yugyeom:** Damn he wanted to sl- 

**Jungkook:** Who?! Don't remember that... 

**Yugyeom:** You guys talked for a while before he le- 

**Jungkook:** Oh! Taeyang? 

**Jimin:** TAEYANG?! 

**Jungkook:** Hyung you know him? 

**Yugyeom:** Who's that? 

**Jimin:** Hum I... No? I was surpr- 

**Yugyeom:** How can you possibly know a hot guy like him?

 **Taehyung:** Hmm... Okay, I don't really know what to say here.

 **Jimin:** _[whispers]_ So-Sorry Taetae I'm... That's my fault I... 

**Yugyeom:** Wait Kook. Why does Jimin know him? Who is this guy? 

**Jungkook:** A friend. 

**Yugyeom:** Didn't know you made friends with chemical students... You got chatty. 

**Jungkook:** How do you know he is a chemical student? 

**Jimin:** Oh my God... 

**Yugyeom:** Let's get back to work.

 **Taehyung:** How does Yugyeom know this guy? What happened with him? _[...]_ I really don't follow anymore here.

 **Jimin:** _[whispers]_ I... Maybe he slept with him too? I don't know... They are working again... Taetae I'm so sorry.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Why would you be sorry sweetie?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Don't know. Don't know... I... That's strange.

 **Taehyung:** You okay Jiminie...?

 **Jimin:** No I'm not Taetae...

 **Taehyung:** _[worried voice]_ Sweetie what's wrong??

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Nothing... Hey... What are you doing?

 **Taehyung:** I'm searching for some specific notes in the middle of all my stuff... But it's not important, you're lying Jiminie, I know something's wrong.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ How can I be okay Taetae... That whole "Taeyang" and Jungkookie and Yugyeomie thing... It's not good. I... Don't like it. Reminds me of the past.

 **Taehyung:** Wh- _[...]_ What...? Why?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Yeah, pretend you forgot about me and Jacksonie, that's probably gonna help.

 **Taehyung:** What the fuck, you think I forgot? How could I forget?? I just... Don't see how it's related, it's a completely different situation.

 **Jimin:** Same vibes... Same vibes. I- 

**Yugyeom:** Hey Jim's look at that! What do you think? 

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Wooooo... That's cool.

 **Taehyung:** Jim's? You have an official Yugyeom nickname too now? _[small laugh]_ What is it?

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Yeah I do! They did a part of the wall with... I don't know, I'm a science guy but... Colors you see. It's beautiful.

 **Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ I'm sure it is. I hope Jungkookie won't be too tired for work tomorrow though...

 **Jimin:** Jungkookie! Taetae hopes you won't be too tired for work! 

**Jungkook:** Tell him I will anyway, we're faaar from finished. _[laughs]_

**Yugyeom:** No one cares about me... Thanks. 

**Jungkook:** You work?! 

**Yugyeom:** Hum. Yes? You didn't know? 

**Jungkook:** _[shouts]_ YOU NEVER TOLD ME! 

**Yugyeom:** You never asked.

 **Taehyung:** Didn't know you had work as well Yugyeom-ah, sorry I didn't ask either... But I met you twice so I have an excuse, unlike Jungkookie. Wait do they even hear me right now?

 **Jimin:** Okay I've put you on speaker, now they will hear you. He said he didn't know either about you working. 

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Yeah I bet he doesn't... Even my supposed best friend didn't know. Thanks. 

**Jungkook:** SO YOU'RE A STRIPPER RIGHT?! 

**Yugyeom:** No I'm not, we're not in a cliché mafia story.

 **Taehyung:** Sounds like someone who doesn't want us to be suspicious. Are you a drug dealer?

 **Yugyeom:** _[...]_ I'm clean. Except when I have sex. 

**Jimin:** Are you an undercover agent from the CIA?? 

**Jungkook:** What the fuck.

 **Taehyung:** Are you an escort boy?

 **Yugyeom:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ That's the image you have of me... Thanks guys... I'm flattered.

 **Jungkook:** OH MY GOD YOU SLEEP WITH PEOPLE FOR MONEY! 

**Yugyeom:** _[low voice]_ Are you serious? 

**Jimin:** Hey it's okay we won't judge you. 

**Yugyeom:** Come on... Someone help me here.

 **Taehyung:** Aww Jungkookie that's not nice. _[giggles]_ Hmm, let's see... Are you a babysitter?

 **Yugyeom:** I could... But no. 

**Jimin:** Are you a teacher? 

**Yugyeom:** Nop. 

**Jungkook:** Are you a smuggler? 

**Yugyeom:** Yes! 

**Jungkook:** Really?! I knew-

 **Yugyeom:** OF COURSE NOT. Jackass.

 **Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Okay okay focus. Hmm... Can we have a hint?

 **Yugyeom:** _[...]_ Clothes? 

**Jungkook:** YOU'RE A STRIPPER RIGHT? 

**Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Oh my God that kid. _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** Jungkookie he's not a stripper!! _[laughs]_ Hmm... Model...? I mean that'd fit. And you work on sundays.

 **Yugyeom:** Jaebum is a model not me. _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Are you a cosplayer? 

**Yugyeom:** You both really need a fuck. Like... Soon.

 **Taehyung:** Well for Jiminie it'll probably be soon yeah. Okay so... Do you sell clothes? Like in a store or something? Ah but it's sunday... But some stores are still open... Or, maybe you design clothes? That'd be cool.

 **Yugyeom:** Design is a big word, I just-

 **Jungkook:** Wow. I never saw him blush. I'm shook. 

**Jimin:** OH MY GOD I KNOW A STYLIST! Look Yugyeomie I need clothes that show my perfect thighs and arms and-

 **Yugyeom:** Just go and walk around naked that's better. 

**Jimin:** Yeah I do that too.

 **Taehyung:** Waitwaitwait so I was RIGHT???

 **Yugyeom:** Yeah you are. 

**Jimin:** You broke Jungkookie.

 **Taehyung:** Wow, dude that's so cool! How long have you been doing this?

 **Yugyeom:** Hum... I don't know I've always been doing that... But seriously, like a job, it's been two years I'd say. 

**Jimin:** That's so cool... Wow. 

**Jungkook:** _[shouts]_ TWO YEARS!

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Jungkookie you're so cute. _[...]_ Hey, Yugyeom, do you want to work like this for real like, once you're done with your studies?

 **Yugyeom:** Yeah I'd love too... I nearly have a contract already... More or less. 

**Jungkook:** CONTRACT?! 

**Jimin:** That's so coooooooool!!

 **Taehyung:** Waooow that's impressive! I'm curious to see some of your stuff now haha.

 **Yugyeom:** Hum... Sure why not I w- 

**Jungkook:** I wanna see too. 

**Jimin:** Yeah, me too, I wanna see. 

**Jungkook:** Yeah!!!

 **Taehyung:** I had no idea you were into this, that's really cool... So yeah, you work tomorrow too, now I can say: Yugyeom-ah I hope you won't be too tired either. _[chuckles]_

 **Jimin:** Awww Taetae. 

**Yugyeom:** Thanks tiger. 

**Jimin:** Tiger? 

**Yugyeom:** Yeah Kook's is calling him "tiger" now, that's a great upgrade, they went from platypus to tiger. 

**Jimin:** Ow. Hehehehe. 

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I'm a tiger now because of a typo and because I'm wild. 

**Jimin:** Interesting.

 **Taehyung:** Jungkookie is a baby bunny by the way.

 **Jimin:** I know hihi... You're both cute. _[...]_ _[whispers]_ They are back to work ohh...

 **Taehyung:** That's just cause Jungkookie is the cutest. _[...]_ What are they doing?

 **Jimin:** I... Don't know? _[...]_ Painting.

 **Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Yeah right. I'm so curious, I've never seen Jungkookie doing art stuff or drawing...

 **Jimin:** You need to see that... It's hot... He could body paint you. So much potential...

 **Taehyung:** Wh-What?

 **Jimin:** Body paint is when you're naked and your whole body is painted... Thought you would know that. I'm sure Jungkookie did it already... I could ask.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah no I know what it is just... What?? Why would he have done that already? Why would...? What?

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ Hey Jungkookie have you already tried body painting? _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah kinda... At uni once, we had to paint... Remember Yug? 

**Yugyeom:** Yup. 

**Jungkook:** It was cool. 

**Yugyeom:** I think it's better when you're the model... 

**Jungkook:** You kidding?! It's dirty and disgusting, I'd hate it... Ewww.

 **Taehyung:** Am I still on speaker? Has Yugyeom been a... Huh, body painting model before?

 **Jimin:** _[whispers]_ No you're not on speaker... Why do you think I'm whispering? Wait. _[louder]_ Yugyeomie! Have you been a body painting model before? _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Pfff, of course not, wh- 

**Yugyeom:** Yup. 

**Jungkook:** What? 

**Yugyeom:** What? 

**Jungkook:** What??!

 **Yugyeom:** You're wasting your time living... 

**Jimin:** I wanna body paint too!

 **Taehyung:** Hmm, Jiminie, I think Jackson is going to absolutely kill you if you ever try. _[laughs]_ _[...]_ Ask Yugyeom if it was really dirty and disgusting? And ask Jungkookie if he tried as well. Or put me on speaker I don't know. Wait no, maybe not. I don't know.

 **Jimin:** _[whispers]_ He won't kill me if it's him that body paints me hehehe. _[louder]_ How was it Yugyeomie? 

**Yugyeom:** Was... Good? It's relaxing to feel something soft on your skin, it's either cold or hot but never right at your body temperature so it makes you react a lot... Plus Wonwoo was an expert since he's technically a tattoo artist and all, very precise and smooth. We ended up fucking.

 **Jungkook:** Wait. I thought he was straight. Straight as fuck. 

**Yugyeom:** Was. 

**Jimin:** I need to try that.

 **Taehyung:** Damn it's relaxing to just hear him talk about it. _[...]_ Anyway, I guess doing that kind of thing on Yugyeom could probably turn anyone gay so... Jiminie, is Jacksonie good a painting?

 **Jimin:** Jacksonie? I don't know if he is but I don't care, he needs to learn and be an expert too.

 **Jungkook:** Eww... Disgusting. 

**Yugyeom:** You won't say that when you'll try with the tiger. Trust me. 

**Jungkook:** Ewwww never. 

**Jimin:** NO DON'T SAY THAT! You'll make my bestie sad! You have to try you pussy stupid bunny! 

**Jungkook:** Calm down hyung... You're losing your blanket.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Okay, all 'me related things' aside, why _ewww_? Has Jungkookie tried before?

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ Why do you hate it so much Jungkookie? 

**Jungkook:** It's dirty. I hate when it's sticky on the skin and you can't take it off easily, it's... Ewww, hate that. Wait. Why are you asking all that? Does Tae want to know? 

**Jimin:** Maybeeee~

 **Taehyung:** Tae just wants to know if Jungkookie has tried before, dammit, why isn't anyone answering me? _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** He wants to know if you tried it before. 

**Jungkook:** Ewww are you crazy?! Never!

 **Taehyung:** Okay is there some kind of traumatic body painting past experience I don't about? Cause he kinda sounds like me when he told me he thought Jin hyung and I were dating.

 **Jimin:** Taetae asks if you had a past traumatic body painting experience. 

**Jungkook:** What the fuck... I told you guys I hate sticky and dirty things. Nothing traumatic besides you being crazy?! I just... Hate it.

 **Jimin:** I'll put you on speaker again. WAIT. He thought you and Jinnie were dating?! EWWWWWW~

 **Taehyung:** I KNOW RIGHT?? I was all _ewwwww_ too, what the fuck. But well, it was a long time ago. _[...]_ Anyway I'm surprised, I mean art stuff can quickly get dirty no? And, not in the perverted way, but just regular painting is the same, right? It gets all over your hands. Again, not in the perverted way.

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ He asks why you're saying that since you're an art student. It gets all over your hands, it's always dirty. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** It's not the same. Hands are okay. Other places... I can't. 

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs in relieve]_ _Damn_ I thought you never jerked off you scared me-

 **Jungkook:** Don't worry. _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** Dude you definitely don't get just your hands dirty sometimes. Which is meant in a perverted way this time.

 **Yugyeom:** I agree. 

**Jimin:** I love this conversation. 

**Yugyeom:** I agree. 

**Jungkook:** You guys expect me to tell you how I have sex or what? _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Well no but you can't say it's not dirty. It's physically impossible to keep things 100% clean y'know. Buuut, it's still great, so maybe body painting is the same. Well, not the same 'the same' but you got it.

 **Jimin:** You lost me here Taetae... 

**Jungkook:** Is it strange to hate being dirty?! Thought it was normal...

 **Taehyung:** I'm just saying that Jungkookie doesn't like body painting because it's dirty, but sex is dirty and he still likes it. _[...]_ Huh, unless you don't? But huh... Yeah, dunno. Anyway, must be fun when you can actually draw something decent.

 **Yugyeom:** I wouldn't worry if I were you tiger. I slept with a maniac once, she was worse than him, hated any dirty thing near her body. But actually... It kinda made her hella horny and she couldn’t hide how much she liked being dirty. It was cool. Great fuck. 

**Jimin:** Jungkookie is that a new kink?? 

**Jungkook:** Oh my God... _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Jiminie you can probably ask Yugyeom for advice if you wanna try it with Jackson though. He sounds reaaaally experienced, I definitely wasn't like that when I was your age, tsk. _[fakes sigh]_

 **Jimin:** I will. 

**Yugyeom:** I could teach you some tricks. 

**Jimin:** It's crazy how sometimes he sounds way more filthy than me... Even if he doesn't look like it at all.

 **Yugyeom:** Thanks for the compliment Jim's. 

**Jimin:** You're welcome. I like this boy.

 **Taehyung:** To be honest I don't know which one of you is the filthiest... I'd still bet on Jiminie though, he's probably been there for a bit longer.

 **Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Yeah maybe... 

**Yugyeom:** Hehe...

 **Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ What's the 'hehe' for?

 **Jungkook:** Yug stop and come help me! Stupid fuck boy... 

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Jungkookie looks so done _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** Aww what's wrong baby? _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD GOSSIP ABOUT ME. I KNEW IT. _[sighs]_

**Yugyeom:** Relax we're only talking about your sex habits... 

**Jimin:** Awwww Jungkookiiiie~

 **Taehyung:** Hey we're not gossiping about you, we're gossiping about Yugyeom. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** Yup, about Yugyeomie having tried body painting, unlike you.

 **Yugyeom:** Hey speaking about that... You didn't tell us if you wanted to try it yourself tiger. 

**Jimin:** You're curious aren't you Taetae?? 

**Jungkook:** Really Tae?

 **Taehyung:** I didn't say anything, it's just interesting you know. _[...]_ The way Yugyeom described it it sounds cool, that's all.

 **Yugyeom:** Okay, look Kook, you gotta make smooth moves, your fist is impor- 

**Jungkook:** Come on he didn't say he wanted to! 

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Okay listen tiger, if you try it on this stupid guy, aim at his nerves. You know where they are right? 

**Jimin:** Nerves, fist, okay I got it. 

**Jungkook:** I need a break. I'll be right back. _[sound of a door closing]_

 **Taehyung:** Yeah don't worry I know my way with nerves. Be right back too, I'll call you in a few minutes Jiminie! _[ends the call]_  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

 **Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tiger ]_

 **Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Well... What?

 **Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Hey, sorry about that, didn't want to make you uncomfortable...

 **Jungkook:** Sorry about what? What did you do?

 **Taehyung:** Dunno, you sounded upset and I know you don't like being teased that much so...

 **Jungkook:** First I'm not upset, I'm just tired and... Second, don't apologize for something you didn't do. That's stupid... _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Right... But hey I was just kidding you know? About the body painting and the dirty things and all.

 **Jungkook:** Dude I'm not Bambam, stop lying... It's okay to tell me that, come on.

 **Taehyung:** Bambam is not that young and he's way too curious for his age actually... Whatever, what I mean is I don't necessarily care about all that, it's fun to talk about it but that's all.

 **Jungkook:** I don't know if I should feel relieved or not.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ How so?

 **Jungkook:** Well... You said you didn't care about body painting and dirty things... You tell me what it means.

 **Taehyung:** I don't wanna try something you hate, that's all it means.

 **Jungkook:** Oh. _[...]_ Okay.

 **Taehyung:** Okay...?

 **Jungkook:** What?

 **Taehyung:** Dunno. You don't sound so sure. But hey, let's not talk about this okay? We kinda left Jiminie and Yugyeom alone I'm afraid of what they're talking about right now. _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Yug is probably showing Jimin how to body paint. Well... It's not that different from painting but I assume that it can be different when you want it to end... Differently.

 **Taehyung:** That's true for everything else, not just body painting I guess... Anyway, how are you doing with the wall? Everything going the way you wanted?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ It's... Happening? We are slow... But Yug is motivated so we have great ideas when he is not talking about one of his fuck.

 **Taehyung:** Okay that's good! Fighting baby, kay?

 **Jungkook:** Huh? Oh, okay yeah thanks.

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ You sound so tired... I'm frustrated I can't do anything but it's not like I could help at all with what you're doing right now. _[chuckles]_ So I'm just moral support.

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Come on I'm okay just... Yeah tired. But it's fine, it's not like I didn't want to do it.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I know... Well I'm trying to virtually hug you again since I can't do much more. _[small laugh]_

 **Jungkook:** Don't do that, I have paint on my hands and shirt, you'll get dirty _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** I don't mind~

 **Jungkook:** You're so cute... If only I could hug you for real _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** That would be a little bit inconvenient to paint. _[chuckles]_ Hey Jungkookie?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ What?!

 **Taehyung:** What? Why are you freaking out? I was just gonna say that I love you...

 **Jungkook:** No I just... Didn't understand the first sentence but nevermind, I don't care... I love you more Taehyung. _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** Oh, I just said that maybe it's not very easy to paint a full wall with your koala boyfriend hugging you. _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** If said koala says that he loves me, nothing can be that hard. _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** He loves you very much~

 **Jungkook:** He knows I love him very much too?

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ He's proud of it.

 **Jungkook:** Proud of what?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ I'm proud of you loving me? _[giggles]_ How could I not be??

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... Really? _[...]_ But...

 **Taehyung:** But what? _[chuckles]_ How does that still surprise you Jungkookie...?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Honestly I just can't understand that, I mean, me having feelings for you... It's not something to be proud of, everyone loves you y'know... I should be proud you chose me... But... _[sighs]_ Yeah, thanks, if you say so.

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ You're so cute. Then I should be proud you chose me as well, shouldn't I?

 **Jungkook:** No... No hyung, you... Thank you

 **Taehyung:** Hm, you're welcome I guess... But I don't care I'm still proud~ _[...]_ Hey maybe you should go back? Before Jiminie starts searching for you? _[chuckles]_

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Naah I wanna breathe a bit. I'm just outside the salon. A little bit more, talking with you.

 **Taehyung:** Okay then! How was your day baby? _[teasing voice]_ With your indecent red sweater?

 **Jungkook:** Hehehehehe. _[suggestive voice]_ Wanna know what I did with it?

 **Taehyung:** Please tell me baby.

 **Jungkook:** I took it off at some point... Hehe just kidding.

 **Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Mmh very funny...

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Yeah, yeah, laugh you brat, I'm gonna take it off for real, you won't laugh like that.

 **Jungkook:** OwWwWw that's hot Tae hihihi.

 **Taehyung:** I can't even threaten you like that for real, it's not funny~ _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Don't worry, it's still very efficient...

 **Taehyung:** Good to know eheh. _[...]_ Hey baby, you should go back inside, it's really late and I still have a bit of hope that you can nap a little before going to work. _[small laugh]_ And I'll still be there, and I promise I'll do my best not to tease too much.

 **Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I'm worried I won't finish before 7 but yeah, why not napping haha, okay I'll go back inside and as long as you're there I don't care if you tease me hyung.

 **Taehyung:** You can try to sleep in the bus but you might miss your stop... Anyway yeah, go back there with them, I'll call Jiminie again. See you soon baby~ _[ends the call]_  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

 **Jimin:** _[incoming call : Taetae ]_

 **Jimin:** _[picks up]_ So did he say yes for the body painting? He was just pretending he didn't like it did he? Nhehehe~

 **Taehyung:** Sweetie~ Leave him alone about that, kay? _[childish voice]_ Please?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Hehe. Pfff. Ahahahaha. Okay if you want.

 **Taehyung:** Jiminiiiiiie! _[...]_ _[suggestive voice]_ We'll talk about this later, okay?

 **Jimin:** Hehe. Deal Taetae.

 **Taehyung:** Good. So what did you and 'Yugyeomie' talk about?

 **Jimin:** Pfffhehehehe... I didn't know the boy was... Like that. _[laughs]_ We talked about great things.

 **Taehyung:** I guess so. _[giggles]_ So are you convinced you'll try body painting with your babe now~?

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Of course I am. Hehehehe.

 **Taehyung:** Cool, you'll tell me about it. _[suggestive voice]_ The 'tellable' details at least.

 **Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Anyway, now I'm sad they are too focused of their work, can't tease them. _[sighs]_ Hey, what about Yoongi, did he find someone after he broke up with you?

 **Taehyung:** Don't think so... I've seen a guy coming by a few times a couple a weeks ago but not anymore so I don't know... He didn't look like his type? I'm not sure I can say that but it just didn't look like they could click. _[small laugh]_

 **Jimin:** Oh. Really? _[...]_ What is his type? You??

 **Taehyung:** No! No that's not what I meant, just... I don't know, just someone who doesn't judge I suppose? Someone caring y'know?

 **Jimin:** Caring... Hum, yeah maybe. Who doesn't judge... So someone like you.

 **Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ Well, y-yeah, I suppose...? Maybe someone more mature? And more quiet? _[chuckles]_ Kinda like Jinnie maybe... I don't know, could be a girl as well, just someone sweet I guess.

 **Jimin:** Awww that's so sweet. _[...]_ Well, I hope he will find someone soon, being in love is so... So great hihi. Oh my God I'm soft tonight.

 **Taehyung:** You're always soft sweetie. _[giggles]_ But yeah I hope so too, even though it's not the kind of thing you want to rush and he's okay by himself so far... Kinda like me I guess, he'd be happy to find but he's not gonna search for someone just for the sake of having someone that might not be 'the one', see?

 **Jimin:** Yeah I get it... Searching for the one won't make you find him... Or her, and I know that but sometimes... I don't know, I just want everyone to have their Jacksonie you see? Not mine of course... But like you and Jungkookie, Jinnie and Namjoonie...

 **Taehyung:** You're adorable. Don't worry I'm sure he'll find his Jacksonie. Look, I found my Jacksonie and he's sweet and talented and gorgeous and so cute, and I found him more than 300 kilometers away.

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Yeah you're right _[soft voice]_ Your Jacksonie is adorable, I like him so much... I just want you to see him and see how adorable he is when he paints.

 **Taehyung:** _[fakes crying]_ Don't remind me~ _[cheerful voice]_ Hey tell him I really want to see him draw next time I'm here!

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ Jungkookiiie! 

**Jungkook:** Yup? 

**Jimin:** Taetae says he wants to see you draw next time! 

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Tell him I'll draw him next time if he lets me... And I'll try to do something worth him this time. 

**Jimin:** You heard him? Hihi so cuuute. Can I hug him?

 **Taehyung:** Hmm you can hug him if you don't disturb him too much while he's painting. _[giggles]_ And you can hit him for saying that the first drawing wasn't worth it as well. _[...]_ _[rushed voice]_ But not too hard, okay?

 **Jimin:** Hehe okay. _[...]_

 **Jungkook:** He- Hey Jim- Aitch what the fuck? 

**Jimin:** Taetae told me to hit you cause you've been a baaaaaad boy hehehe.

 **Yugyeom:** Hm~ Really?

 **Jimin:** But since I found him too harsh on you I'm hugging you, okay Kookie?

 **Jungkook:** Thanks hyung~ _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** _[louder]_ Jiminie! I told you to be nice! _[whines]_ At least tell him why I told you to hit him. To gently hit him cause I'm not a violent person.

 **Jungkook:** Why is he saying that Jimin?

 **Jimin:** Oops I forgot you nearly had the phone next to your ear now hehehe... Well Taetae, tell him.

 **Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Why do you say that my first drawing isn't worth it?

 **Jungkook:** You're more beautiful than this poor drawing Taehyung.

 **Taehyung:** Hmm. I'm not sure. I mean it's so beautiful even I find it beautiful and it's /me/.

 **Jungkook:** Dude you're so blind... You-

 **Yugyeom:** He can definitely do better.

 **Taehyung:** I can't even imagine what 'better' would look like... Wait how do you know? _[laughs]_

 **Yugyeom:** It's not like Kook was hiding that drawing when he still had it. Plus... I kinda see ev-

 **Jungkook:** Yeah you're right Tae maybe I can't do better, let's move on.

 **Jimin:** Ow. Interesting.

 **Taehyung:** Hmm, well I just can't see how it can be better... But I didn't even imagine that it could look so _wow_ in the first place so... Anyway what did you want to say Yugyeom-ah?

 **Yugyeom:** I think I really should take a picture of his room and send it to you

 **Jungkook:** What are yo-

 **Jimin:** Pffhehehehehe, I won't come back home without seeing that.

 **Taehyung:** Whyyy what's in your room Jungkookie~?

 **Jungkook:** Nothing you don't know about already. My bed, my desk, my closet with my clothes and my cop cosplay, things like that.

 **Yugyeom:** Yeah sure. And those pictures?

 **Jungkook:** I've already told him about that.

 **Jimin:** What pictures? Why am I always the only one who knows NOTHING?!

 **Taehyung:** Hey Jungkookie, did you print the picture we took at the beach? I reaaaally want one to have at home too...

 **Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ I'll print you one and... And find a frame and... And give it to you when you're back if you want... But we'll take more right?

 **Taehyung:** Awww thank you baby! And yeah we'll take more of course, and with Jiminie and Jin hyung and everyone, kay?

 **Jungkook:** Yeah okay, I'll put them all on my wall hihi.

 **Yugyeom:** You won't have enough space boy, you're already hardly dealing with all your sketches... _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** I'll help you find some space Jungkookie!

 **Jimin:** Hey Kookie... You have sketches of Taetae drawings?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I do?

 **Jimin:** Oh my... That's so... Oh my.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah... I'm sorry Jiminie I can't say I have sketches of Jungkookie so that's all the fluff you'll get. _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** Hey you tried once! It was soooooo cute, wait lemme show you... _[...]_

 **Jimin:** OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS... TAETAE WHY ARE YOU SO CUUUUUUTE AWWWWWWWWW send it to meeee~

 **Jungkook:** Nah it's mine.

 **Jimin:** Pleeeeaaaaaasseeeee

 **Taehyung:** WHAT. No no no no Jungkookie don't show it! _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Too laaaaate hehehehe Taetae you're so cute awww~

 **Jungkook:** Yeah he is hehe.

 **Taehyung:** Jungkook. You did not show him the thing. Please tell me you didn't do that.

 **Yugyeom:** _[...]_ He needed to avenge his pride. Sorry tiger.

 **Taehyung:** AVENGE HIS PRIDE? I don't even _have_ any pride left anymore! _[...]_ Okay that's it I'm going to bed now that I've been completely humiliated. _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** You're exaggerating Taetae... You've always been cute.

 **Jungkook:** Da fuck is that, I can't show how sweet my boyfriend is?

 **Taehyung:** Okay, that thing is not me being sweet, it's me being a disaster, I have other ways to be sweet thank you very much. That's just so embarrassing~

 **Yugyeom:** Cause you think speaking about Kook's kinks isn't embarrassing?

 **Jungkook:** You're unfair.

 **Taehyung:** Hey it's different! Jimin told you about my kinks you didn't see me complain about it, that's just uglyyyy.

 **Jimin:** It was for the best, you don't have time.

 **Jungkook:** Tae you're kidding right?

 **Taehyung:** I don't know who to answer here. Jiminie what do you mean I didn't have time? And Jungkookie no I'm not kidding. _[laughs]_

 **Yugyeom:** Both are... Very surprised. Pfff I think you fucked up.

 **Taehyung:** What? _[...]_ Wh-What did I say...?

 **Yugyeom:** I don't know. I mean obviously Jimin was supposing both of you having great sex from the start that's why he said you didn't have time... But about Jungkook... Dunno. I mean we're always humiliating him in a worse way... So I don't understand how you could say you're embarrassed. Dunno.

 **Taehyung:** Jiminie how is that helping since I'm still not here? _[chuckles]_ And Jungkookie, it's different, you guys are art students and that stuff looks like nothing and it _is_ embarrassing...

 **Jimin:** You-

 **Jungkook:** Okay enough now. This conversation has no point let's go back to work.

 **Yugyeom:** Hey Kook's that was harsh, it's not his fault if your boyfriend is stupid come on. Just tell him and stop messing around.

 **Jimin:** Tell him what?

 **Yugyeom:** Okay excuse that stupid baby, he just can't understand why you're embarrassed since he is so proud of this drawing. I had already seen it since he kept it as a wallpaper so...

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ You- _[...]_ Jungkookie that's so cute I... I didn't know you liked it _that much, I mean I wish I could do _any_ better than this. _[small laugh]__

 **Yugyeom:** _[...]_ You crying?!?!

 **Taehyung:** What? _[...]_ Okay Yugyeom it's not funny...

 **Yugyeom:** Not my fault, you started it... Now deal with it.

 **Taehyung:** Just give him the phone please...?

 **Yugyeom:** Okay... _[...]_

 **Jimin:** _[whiny voice]_ Whaaaaat?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Huh? Wait Jiminie it's you who were crying??

 **Jimin:** _[snorts]_ Do-Don't laugh. You're just too cute.

 **Taehyung:** Fuck you scared me I thought it was Jungkookie! _[...]_ _[soft voice]_ Sweetie hey don't cry, just hug your blanket tighter and pretend it's Jacksonie kay? You'll feel better~

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Fuck! So you don't care anymore when it's me? Okay. I'll give you back your Jungkookie now.

 **Taehyung:** No no no Jiminie of course not, I'm sorry hey please don't be upset I'm sorry! I just... It's good crying right? That's... That's why? Shit I'm sorry sweetie that's not what I meant, I just screw up everything tonight...

 **Jimin:** Okay okay... Calm down, it's okay don't be sorry.

 **Taehyung:** Mmh, I still am, I don't want you to think that I don't care about you anymore, you're my Jiminie, of course I care about you...

 **Jimin:** Even... Even when you have your Jungkookie?

 **Jungkook:** Tae if you do that, we break up.

 **Jimin:** Awwwwwww Jungkookiiiie~

 **Taehyung:** Yeah he's not that wrong, I'm not letting you down sweetie... I have enough space in my heart for both of you~

 **Yugyeom:** Kook come on, let them talk and let's work. _[sighs]_

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Sorry Tae, gotta go back to work.

 **Jimin:** Awww you're both so cuuute hihihi... _[...]_ Now I'm back on my chair.

 **Taehyung:** Okay that's good. _[...]_ Hey, you're not too tired by the way?

 **Jimin:** I'm better than Jungkookie so don't worry. And Yugyeomie seems great... Must be used to stay up all night maybe hehe.

 **Taehyung:** Right... Well I trust you to take good care of them. _[...]_ Jiminie? You didn't seriously mean it when you asked if I'd stop caring about you now that I have Jungkookie right...?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ No I don't think I was serious... I was just teasing? Plus I wanted to see Kookie's reaction to that. _[giggles]_ Like... Would he be jealous? But... No, he is so sweet whyyyy~ _[fakes crying]_

 **Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Yeah... I'm so lucky my boyfriend and my best friend get along hihi. I don't think I could go out with someone who's jealous of you sweetie- _[scared voice]_ Imagine if Jacksonie was jealous of me?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ _[fakes a shiver]_ I wouldn't have gone out with him... Well... Not... You know.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah well... Technically he did think there was something at first didn't he? _[...]_ Ewww so weird now that I think about it. _[small laugh]_

 **Jimin:** _[laughs]_ I don't know many besties like us, that's normal... Look at Yugyeomie and Kookie, they don't hug all the time, they fight and tease. Not the same. _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** Hmm yeah but it's not my fault if you're so squishy~ _[sighs]_ I miss you by the way…

 **Jimin:** Yeah, miss ya too squishy boy hihi. _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Hey did I tell you Jinnie would come to visit soon?

 **Jimin:** Waaaaa! Really? SO GREAT! When?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, I'm so happy! _[giggles]_ He'll be there in one or two weeks I think, I told him that coming during my exams wasn't the best idea but he still wants to be there so that's great.

 **Jimin:** Awwwww Jinnie hyung is so cute awww~

 **Taehyung:** Yeah he is. _[chuckles]_ I'm just sad I won't get to spend quality time with him, last time I was here he was working and now I'm gonna be working haha.

 **Jimin:** Hey it doesn't matter, I think it will help you to have him then... And you'll still come back soon after and we will all have fun. He has Jinyoungie now so he can spend time with us hehe.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah it's gonna be good to have him there, he has a very calming presence even when we don't talk much. _[chuckles]_ Jinyoungie, is that the new guy working with him?

 **Jimin:** Yeah it is. Well it's more like: _[low voice]_ Park Jinyoung. _[normal voice]_ Not really smiling, quiet, a bit like Yoongi but without the cute tsundere side. Probably hides a _daaark_ past. _[laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** Oh, really? Strange guy. I'll probably get to meet him next time, it'll be fun!

 **Jimin:** Yup, kinda strange. He doesn't talk much... Well, Yugyeomie made him talk but that was because, strangely, Jinyoungie hated him. Always telling him how annoying he was, almost hitting him. That made Yugyeomie laugh, but I found it... Kinda odd you see? I tried to chat but he kinda ignored me... Me, Jacksonie too, Jungkookie too.

 **Taehyung:** Oh okay... Maybe that's just cause he's new, he'll get used to all of you I think? _[chuckles]_ Or maybe that's cause he's homophobic, you never know...

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Homophobic? Hum... Don't think so, I mean I was with Jacksonie, and well… He kinda works at _your brother's_ bar you know. I don't know how to... Read him, yet. But I found it strange he particularly hated Yugyeomie when I was the loudest. _[laughs]_ _[...]_ You think they have a past? _[louder]_ Hey Yugyeomie did you know Jinyoungie before? _[...]_

 **Yugyeom:** No... Don't think so. I would have remembered someone so funny hahahaha. _[...]_

 **Jimin:** Hm... Dunno.

 **Taehyung:** Hmm, weird. Well I can't exactly help, I've never seen the guy. _[chukles]_ Maybe he has a crush on Yugyeom and he tries to act kinda passive aggressive, you never know.

 **Jimin:** _[louder]_ Taetae suggests that Jinyoungie might have a crush on you!

 **Yugyeom:** _[laughs]_ I would understand him, I'm hot hehe but... He is like, ten times more straight than you're gay for Jack's. So... No. Don't think so haha!

 **Jimin:** Wow. That's a lot.

 **Taehyung:** Damn straight indeed. Poor guy didn't choose the right bar to work at. _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** _[laughs]_ Maybe he has a girlfriend already.

 **Taehyung:** Maybe, can't say. I'm sure he's nice, maybe you guys just scared him. _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** Didn't say he wasn't nice... He is just... Special? A bit locked up on himself like Jungkookie was before.

 **Jungkook:** Don't compare me to that potato hyung...

 **Taehyung:** Awww "that potato" that's so cute. _[giggles]_ Just give him time, I'm sure Jinnie didn't hire him for no reason.

 **Jimin:** Dunno why he started saying potato, I don't think it's a cute nickname Taetae, you need to see Kookie's face when he says that. Funny hihi.

 **Taehyung:** I don't know it just sounds cute when he says 'potato'. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Aww you're so in love that's adorable~

 **Taehyung:** Well yeah, that shouldn't be a surprise.

 **Jimin:** Awwwwwww hihihi~

 **Taehyung:** Stop that you're not any better~ _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** Of course I'm not, my Jacksonie is the best hehe, can't stop falling for him.

 **Taehyung:** I know sweetie. _[yawns]_ How's the wall doing?

 **Jimin:** Hmm... Half of it is over... They are doing well. You should go to sleep Taetae, you're tired.

 **Taehyung:** _[childish voice]_ Hmm, I'm not tired, my notes are just so boring it makes me sleepy~ _[...]_ What does it look like?

 **Jimin:** Hey you sound tired, you should rest Taetae... _[...]_ And the wall, hum… It has colors.

 **Taehyung:** 'It has colors', well I didn't guess that. _[laughs]_ I'll stay a bit longer, I don't want to sleep yet.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ You sure? I mean... Don't force yourself okay?

 **Taehyung:** Yes hyuuuuung don't worry. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Don't call me like that, it's strange Taetae!

 **Taehyung:** Well you're technically older than me, no matter how unbelievable that sounds. _[chuckles]_ Sweetie hyung~

 **Jimin:** Aaaah it's still strange. _[whines]_ I only know Jungkookie who calls me like that, not my bestie.

 **Taehyung:** Pfff, Jungkookie doesn't even call you hyung anymore, tell him that he should call you hyung.

 **Jimin:** You're mean... _[soft voice]_ I would prefer him calling me Jimin more often but okay... _[louder]_ Kookie, Taetae wants you to call me hyung!

 **Jungkook:** My hyungs are so demanding. _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Jimin hyung, Jimin hyung sounds nice. I'm sure it sounds cute when Jungkookie says it. _[...]_ Like everything else actually. Practically everything eheh.

 **Jimin:** Awwww Taetae you're adorable... Yeah it sounds cute but Jimin without _hyung_ is better don't you think? Means we are close? I want us to be close hihi.

 **Taehyung:** It's not because you're close that you can't say hyung anymore... I like when Jungkookie calls me hyung actually. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[....]_ Ow. That's not the same Taetae... Nhehehe.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Nooooo not like _that_! Or maybe, I don't know never tried, but that's not what I meant sweetie! _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Dunno if it's your thing... Yet... But why not? Just imagine him screaming it Nhehehehe.... Hehe.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Shit don't say that I'm completely awake now. You perv.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Nhe. _[...]_

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ What is that supposed to mean?

 **Jimin:** Dunno. You tell me... _[suggestive voice]_ Hyung.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ I hope you don't think it's gonna work when you say it...?

 **Jimin:** I REALLY HOPE IT DOESN'T WORK TAETAE WHAT THE- 

**Jungkook:** Jimiiiin look at this! _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** Yes Koo- OH!

 **Taehyung:** Damn no it's not working! What is he showing you?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww can I hug him again pleaaaaaaaase?

 **Taehyung:** Of course you can he's a human being you know, you'd better ask him. _[chuckles]_ What's happening?

 **Jimin:** Jungkookiiiiiiiiiiiie!! _[laughs softy]_ Taetae he drew a little me in the corner, just above the table where Jacksonie puts his things... A little chibi me, sooooooo cute, damn I love it, I like you Jungkookie!

 **Jungkook:** H-Hyun-ng- can't breathe pl- _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Awwwwwww that's so cute!! I want to see it!!!

 **Jimin:** I'll take a pic, I'll take a pic! 

**Jungkook:** Wait a minute impatient boy... Lemme add chibi Jackson hyung. 

**Jimin:** OH MY GOD JEON JUNGKOOK CAN YOU MARRY MY TAETAE LIKE, NOW, PLEASE HE HAS MONEY AND HE IS GORGEOUS AND HE CAN COOK A BIT.

 **Taehyung:** I can cook pretty well thanks. _[laughs]_ But I'm kinda messy with my stuff so maybe I'm not the best match...

 **Jimin:** _[whiny voice]_ Jungkooookiiiiiiie Taetae says he isn't the best match!!! 

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Tell him that of course he isn't, that's because he is my match.

 **Taehyung:** I'll try to be an even better match Jungkookie, promise~

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay Tae~ 

**Jimin:** Let's let them work so they can draw Jacksonie hehe. You're so cute.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah my boyfriend is the best. Did he show you the chibi us? They're soooo adorable!

 **Jimin:** YOU showed me Taetae and it was sooooo cute. _[giggles]_ But I'm sorry _my_ boyfriend is the best. Nhehe.

 **Taehyung:** Nooo not those ones, the selfie ones! And my boyfriend is cuter. AND taller.

 **Jimin:** My boyfriend is better than yours in bed. I don't have anything to support that but I didn't find anything else. Plus, Jacksonie is cuter.

 **Taehyung:** HOW is Jacksonie cuter?? And I'm sorry I can't exactly compare that so that was a sneaky move you cheater.

 **Jimin:** He is, shut up. And Jacksonie has more experience.

 **Taehyung:** _[louder]_ Baby help me argue with him, he's attacking you right now.

 **Jimin:** He can't hear you hehe, I'm sitting on the chair again.

 **Taehyung:** Awww that's sad. Anyway my Jungkookie can draw chibi us so I win eheh.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Yeah but we're talking about sex abilities, not being cute.

 **Taehyung:** No, you started talking about sex cause you're a perv, that's different.

 **Jimin:** Says who?

 **Taehyung:** Says me. I said 'my boyfriend is cuter' and you said 'yeah but my boyfriend is a sex beast' so what should I say. _[laughs]_

 **Jimin:** Taetae you ain't fun tonight. I'm disappointed. _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** Hey, it's not like I could... Talk about that... Yet?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ So you wanna right? You perv. Nhe.

 **Taehyung:** Dude that's not being a perv, that's being a normal person... I guess?

 **Jimin:** True. _[giggles]_ True.

 **Taehyung:** I don't wanna talk about that with my boyfriend across the room that's weird. _[chuckles]_ Aaanyway, how is chibi Jacksonie doing?

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Well they are drawing... Jacksonie has a face and two arms, good start hehe

 **Taehyung:** That's so cute. _[giggles]_ You had a great idea though, I hope Jackson will be surprised in a good way! It's even better if he doesn't know eheh.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ Hey it is! I'm glad he doesn't know that it's happening... Plus Jungkookie told me that he thinks about drawing both of us someday hehehe... Taetae your boyfriend is wonderful.

 **Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Yeah I know he is... Hey tell him I'm proud of him again please? I feel like I'm not saying it enough.

 **Jimin:** Awww Taetae I wanna hug you... _[louder]_ Jungkookie! Taetae says he is proud of you. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[very low]_ Th-Thanks. 

**Jimin:** Aw he is so cute he is blushing and super happy... You should say that more awww.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, I know I should, I think about it all the time but I don't always think about saying it out loud... My boyfriend deserves all the praise in the world to be honest.

 **Jimin:** Awwww that's so sweet Taetae... If only he could hear you now~

 **Taehyung:** Give him the phone please I'm gonna go to bed soon, just for a few minutes and I take you back. _[giggles]_

 **Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Okay. _[...]_ Taetae wants to talk since he is going to bed soon~ 

**Jungkook:** Yeah Tae?

 **Taehyung:** Hey, I know I said I'd stay up all night but I don't know if I can and Jiminie is probably gonna hang up on me if hears that I'm tired so... _[chuckles]_ Anyway yeah I'm proud of you Jungkookie, I wanted to say it for real and not just 'Jiminie please tell Jungkookie that nanana'... You're an amazing man and you're so thoughtful and caring in your own way, and you have so many talents I'm not sure you see them all, and I'm so happy to be in love with you and I'm way too emotional when I'm tired but I don't know, I just wanted to say it cause you deserve to hear it. _[giggles]_

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Tae... Are you drunk?

 **Taehyung:** What the fuck I just tell you how much of an amazing person you are and you think I'm drunk? _[laughs]_ I'm not drunk I only drank tea tonight!

 **Jungkook:** Taehyung thank you... _[...]_ Thank you that's so sweet I... D-Don't know wh-what to say... I love you.

 **Taehyung:** Hey you don't have to say anything, don't thank me for being yourself. _[chuckles]_ I love you too baby... And I kinda miss you a lot.

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I miss my perfect boyfriend too I... You'll be back soon right?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I'll be back right after our exams are over, remember? That's not in such a long time, a tiny little bit more than one month... It should be quick, right? Even though maybe I won't... Be able to chat or to call that much and... _[sighs]_ I'm sorry...

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Why are you sorry Tae?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ What would you say if I told you I couldn't text or call for a few weeks because I'm a loser and if I start I never stop and then I don't work and I screw up...?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[low voice]_ I say... That it's fine, you want to... Pass your exams, it's okay I guess? And you're not a loser Tae.

 **Taehyung:** I-... I don't know how I'm gonna do this, I'm used to talk to you every single day, and that sucks, I'm so so so sorry I just... It's not for a very very long time right? And it will only happen once... Hopefully at least, when those exams are over it's over for real...

 **Jungkook:** Wait. When is that? Like... Now? That's... The last time we are talking before you... Come back?

 **Taehyung:** I-... Y-Yeah...? I don't know, I wanted to give myself about a month since I'm still gonna be working and I won't have much time at home, but there's only three weeks left now and I-I'm really sorry Jungkookie I should've told you about this sooner but I just... Didn't realize how fast time had pass? _[...]_ I don't know maybe I could... Still text you a bit before going to bed? Even though I probably won't be 'going to bed' that much, mostly drop dead on my couch but... I can try right?

 **Jungkook:** Just... It's okay Tae... I understand okay? Ta-Take care of yourself okay? _[...]_ E-Eat well and... Don't overwork yourself, I... Okay?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Y-Yeah I'll do my best, promise. You too Jungkookie, right...? Don't eat only snacks it's not healthy, and don't let Jiminie and Yugyeom tease you too much, deal?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm gonna miss you. So much. But... Sorry I... Won't say it again I'm... I'm sorry I just... That's- _[laughs sadly]_ Kinda sudden.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, I... I know I should've talked about this sooner but I think I always t-thought 'maybe later, maybe later' somehow and now it's now... _[sighs]_ I'm so sorry Jungkookie, I'm gonna miss you so bad I... Hey you're allowed to be mad at me okay? I-I'll understand if you are, just... I love you okay? I love you so much I think I won't be able to stop thinking about you.

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Why would I be m-mad?

 **Taehyung:** I don't know, I'm already not here but I will be even more not here which I didn't even think was possible... _[sighs]_

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Why do you think I would be mad?

 **Taehyung:** Dunno, most people would be...?

 **Jungkook:** Would you be mad?

 **Taehyung:** Huh? N-No, just... Sad I guess?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wh- _[...]_ Why do you think _I_ would be mad? I'm... Not stupid, I know... That's because of work and... And I know you don't want it but... We... We have to?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I don't really like the idea either... But hey I promise you I'm yours for a full week when I'll be back, you can ask me anything okay? I'll be your personal koala 24/7 okay?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... Think you're getting me wrong Tae, you... _[...]_ Stop apologizing and promising things I... Am I a kid to you? I understand that... Some things need to be done, why are you... Acting like that with me?

 **Taehyung:** I think I'm mostly trying to reassure myself actually... _[small laugh]_

 **Jungkook:** Taehyung... It's okay. Reassure you from what?

 **Taehyung:** I don't know, I told you I'm used to talk to you everyday and I don't know what it's like not to have you close anymore... Well, "close", you got it. And the whole revisions, focusing for hours thing, I'm really bad at it... Anyway.

 **Jungkook:** You're great at anything you do Tae, I'm sure you'll be good... And don't worry about... Not chatting, it's not like we've been doing this for years. _[awkward laugh]_

 **Taehyung:** Yeah... But still, you kinda became part of my everyday life really quickly. _[chuckles]_ You told me you're done on May 5th right? I'll try to get plane tickets as soon as I can okay? And I'll tell you?

 **Jungkook:** Huh... Yeah okay... Okay.

 **Taehyung:** Okay...?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Tae?

 **Taehyung:** Y-Yeah?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... _[...]_ hum... I understand, okay but... No, I know it's for the best okay? You... You need to study and it's alright but I... But I... _[...]_ Hum... Yeah, for the best, fighting hyung.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah? But you what...?

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm sorry I... I don't want to... Be childish and I... I g-get it if you're mad but... Can I have one joker and call you someday? Please Tae?

 **Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Okay, deal. Yeah, yeah you can, okay, sounds good.

 **Jungkook:** Thank you... I'm s-sorry for that I... Hum... Yeah I'm sorry.

 **Taehyung:** No no no, don't be! That's... I'm glad too, it's gonna be great to hear your voice even if it's just once...

 **Jungkook:** Oh... Okay then... Okay Tae. Thanks.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Hey Jungkookie... I know I should've told you earlier, I suck I just really didn't want to and I hate exams and I already miss you and-... I shouldn't even complain here, I'm sorry. _[sighs]_

 **Jungkook:** No no... I... _[...]_ _[sighs]_ No don't be sorry hyung it's... It's okay. _[...]_ It's okay.

 **Taehyung:** It's okay? Really okay for real...? _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Cause... It's getting a bit late and you still have a lot of work I suppose and the more we wait the harder it gets to hang up...

 **Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-Yeah you're right. Hum... I'll hang up then, okay? I'm sorry.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah okay, you do that... _[...]_ _[whispers]_ I love you baby.

 **Jungkook:** _[quickly]_ I love you Taehyung. _[ends the call]_  


* * *

_(3 min later)_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

 **Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_ Jiminie is that you?

 **Jimin:** Yeah it is. Yugyeomie and I went out when you both started talking... What happened? Why Jungkookie is... Like that?

 **Taehyung:** I- Huh... _[...]_ I kinda told him I couldn't t-talk next month...

 **Jimin:** _[...]_ That's sudden.

 **Taehyung:** Jiminie...? _[...]_ _[whispers]_ A-Am I the worst boyfriend ever?

 **Jimin:** What?! Of course not! Why are you saying this?!

 **Taehyung:** _[speaking fast]_ Because I'm never there and I know Jungkookie told me he'd wait but I feel like I'm overstepping a line here, I'm supposed to be there for him right?

 **Jimin:** Taetae, Jungkookie is a big guy, he understands there are things you can't fight. Don't worry, he agreed on going out with you... And he knew you were living in fucking Seoul, why are you doubting now?

 **Taehyung:** _[small voice]_ Because he deserves s-so much and I feel like I'm not good enough... I mean, I should make him happy right? Not sad, right...?

 **Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Why do you feel so responsible? He has to make you happy too... Not just you. And he isn't there for you either Taetae.

 **Taehyung:** B-But he _does_ make me happy and I'm the one who just t- _[shaky voice]_ Told him "Sorry gotta go, call you in a month, bye."

 **Jimin:** And you DO make him happy cutie. You make him the happiest. _[...]_ He... Has to process it just like you do I guess.

 **Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Yeah I guess... You'll look after him for me, right sweetie? Even if I... I know I don't have to tell you that for you to do so...

 **Jimin:** Taetae it's okay it's not like you're leaving him for real okay? _[...]_ It's okay cutie, it's okay.

 **Taehyung:** I know, it's just... It's just a month it should be okay but... I still feel like I'm hurting him and- _[sighs]_ It hurts too... It's worse because it's my fault. _[...]_ Maybe I should go to sleep and I'll just see in the morning, I don't know, I'm thinking too much right now...

 **Jimin:** Taetae listen to me. Listen to me okay?

 **Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ I always listen to you Jiminie.

 **Jimin:** Okay, first... Jungkookie is in love with you, right?

 **Taehyung:** Y-Yes...?

 **Jimin:** You don't seem so sure about that Taetae.

 **Taehyung:** No! _[...]_ No I'm sure, I'm sure I just try to understand your point...

 **Jimin:** So... Don't you think it's normal to be sad when you can't speak to the one you love for a month?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah it is... But- Yeah it's normal.

 **Jimin:** Taetae you're not hurting him.

 **Taehyung:** Okay I know you're my best friend and I'm supposed to trust you with my life but now you're just saying this to make me feel better.

 **Jimin:** _[low voice]_ Are you doubting my words now Taetae?

 **Taehyung:** No, not really I just... Find it hard to believe. I kinda want to though. _[...]_ It's fine I'm just tired and sad and I miss you and Jungkookie and I need a hug and- _[sighs]_ Sorry I'm annoying.

 **Jimin:** Aww, cutie, fighting, it won't be that long... and Jinnie will come right?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, yeah he will... _[small laugh]_ I think I'm gonna sleep Jiminie, make sure Jungkookie gets a bit of rest before he goes to work right? And Yugyeom too. And you, you need to be full of energy for Jacksonie's birthday, right?

 **Jimin:** Okay Taetae... Get some rest. If you shutdown your phone, I'll leave you messages okay? And you can read them before going to sleep hehe.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Th-Thank you Jiminie, you're the best. I love you, have fun tomorrow sweetie!

 **Jimin:** Don't thank me Taetae... I love you, sleep well. _[ends the call]_

 __  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, iM_gOd*1203*  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


5:37

|   
---|---  
  
well thats ugly

5:37

|   
---|---  
  
so ugly i did it on my phone

5:37

|   
---|---  
  
maybe it wouldve been worse if i had done it on real paper tho

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
but thats something

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i promise ur real hair is absolutely gorgeous compared to this

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
all of u, luckily 

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
anyway im going to hide of embarrassment under my blanket again

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
i love you jeon jungkook 

5:38

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Yep. I mean. It's just one month, amirite?
> 
> Love.
> 
> -pompom


	143. Sun, Mar 28th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ We're in class rn so I won't be long eheh, enjoy this short chapter!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, ilovemochis  
  
* * *

good morning hyuuuuuung~ 

7:42

|   
---|---  
  
happy birthday!!!! 

7:42

|   
---|---  
  
i wouldve loved to call but im rly busy rn but im sure jiminie will take good care of u and make sure u have a great day 

7:42

|   
---|---  
  
see u soon old man, have fun! 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Aww thanks Taehyungie 

11:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jiminie told me your exams were coming and all, its okay Fighting, its gonna be alright 

11:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Well do smth for your hair next time you come here I'm sure it looks terrible by now 

11:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(just kidding I'm sure you still look great ) 

11:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

See you soon too Taehyungie, bye 

11:54  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

happy birthday Jackson hyung! Im sorry i cant give u a gift rn have a nice Sunday dont be too tired for work tomorrow see u soon hyung! Say hi to Jimin hyung 

13:01  
  
---|---  
  
Thank you Jungkookie! Dw about gifts its not a big deal eheh 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
Good luck for today at work, do your best 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
Jiminie says "say hi to my favourite bunny" 

13:04

|   
---|---  
  
See you soon Jungkook (prob wednesday? ) thank you again 

13:05

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

| 

Hey Jack's Ive been told its ur birthday! Happy birthday then hehe, u lucky, u have a great boyfriend to give u the best gifts Have fun hyungs 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
Haha, yeah I am lucky, my boyfriend is the best Thank you Yugyeom, good evening 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey cutie how r u? 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe hope ur day was good 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we had fun today jacksonie babe and i hihi and the day aint over yet 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we were just sad u werent with us Taetae 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we finished Jacksonie's wall this morning it was almost 8am 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well "we" 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but Jacksonie still doesnt know sooo hehe 

21:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tho i was kinda worried for Jungkookie cause he went straight to work 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yugyeomie told me he didnt have work this morning but im sure he lied to me not to worry me more 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

crazy kids 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i went back home and Jacksonie was still asleep so i got a bit more sleep 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and then i tried to make breakfast for him, a romantic one i saw a recipe on the internet yesterday 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i fucked up at the end and asked for help 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and after that we mostly hugged yknow its sundays 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

with babe's birthday in bonus 

21:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but yknow Ksonie he was so soft and sweet he even bought a huuuuuuuuuge box of muffins for today 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we finished it too quickly 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oops im rambling 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hope u aint too tired cutie sleep well, see u soon 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bye 

21:09  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey Tae! 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg im sorry i forgot about the ''no text'' rule 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i guess im too used to talk to u 

22:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting for all ur work 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u Taehyung 

22:34  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon~  
> (Or not if you're Taehyung lmao)
> 
> Strong power thank you,
> 
> -pompom & terfie


	144. Mon, Mar 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy we're here again with another chapter! Don't ask me why the sudden mass update ;)  
> We missed this, spoiling you :)
> 
> Have fun guys <3  
> -terfassa

  
_[08:43]_

**Jackson:** _[calling: Jimin babe my sweetheart <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Jacksonie babe the loveliest <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Hello, Park Jimin speaking. What can I do for your sexy ass?

**Jackson:** WHAT- Jiminie? What's this?? I'm- What is this wow that's- How?

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ _[clears his throat]_ What are you talking about babe? Breathe please, it's okay. Nhe. Hum.

**Jackson:** It's you, you organized the whole thing and you asked Jungkookie to help right? You sound 100% guilty right now I know it's you babe. When did you do this oh my God that's beautiful? That's- Wow.

**Jimin:** _[fakes an innocent voice]_ What are you talking about I... I'm lost Jacksonie.

**Jackson:** _[laughs]_ Babe~ The wall, come on you know exactly what I'm talking about!

**Jimin:** _[fakes a surprised voice]_ Oh! The wall? What happened with the wall? _[laughs]_

**Jackson:** Seriously! Jiminie, please, tell me, that's- Oh my God is that a chibi you???

**Jimin:** _[excited voice]_ Seeee it's cute right? Jungkookie did it without asking me, he knew you'd like it and I melted when I saw the chibi you he did next to the chibi meeeee~ _[giggles]_

**Jackson:** That's so cute, I love it, seriously babe that's... _[sighs]_ When did he even do this? I can't believe it this is so huge it must have taken hours!

**Jimin:** Sunday early morning? _[laughs]_ Well it would have taken more time if he was alone so... Yeah they did great... Like... Hum.... Four hours, with pauses and we were calling Taetae too.

**Jackson:** That's so sweet I'm kinda speechless here, you're so sneaky... Wait, 'they'?

**Jimin:** Nhehehe I love you too babe hihi. _[...]_ Yes Jungkookie and Yugyeomie.

**Jackson:** Wow that's... I mean you should see me right now I literally fell in one of the chairs and I didn't move since then. _[chuckles]_ And Jungkook was all like "sorry I don't have a present hyung" I can't believe it. Thank you babe that's really, really amazing I don't know what to say...

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Why are you thanking me? I did nothing but plan and sit on the chair and look at them while they were working. You should thank Jungkookie and Yugyeomie. And I'll be waiting for you tonight to hug you babe.

**Jackson:** Yeah, yeah of course I'm going to call them and I'll hug them both on Wednesday evening too even thought they both hate that I don't care, that's just so thoughtful and gorgeous and I love it I love it I love it!

**Jimin:** Awwww you're so cute I want to hug you babeeeee awwww. _[giggles]_ You deserve it Jackson.

**Jackson:** Thank you sweetheart... I'm torn now, I want to stay here and admire my beautiful wall but I want to hug you too. _[small laugh]_ Hey you'll have to come by soon so you can enjoy the view while I'm taking care of your hair, right? Even though orange is kinda really, really hot.

**Jimin:** _[laughs softly]_ Okay babe... I'll come just after work what do you think? I want to see the wall again anyway, even if you have clients.

**Jackson:** Wh- Like, today? _[giggles]_ Wait I didn't think about it yet, what color do you want? I need some time to psychologically prepare myself.

**Jimin:** I don't think it's a bad thing, think about your gorgeous boyfriend the whole day huh? _[...]_ Blonde. I want to look like that drama actor we saw yesterday. Don't act like you weren't watching his hair babe.

**Jackson:** _[...]_ I was not. And since you 'want to look like him' maybe you were the one checking him out hm? _[...]_ Blonde okay, I'm gonna die again but that's fine... Blonde like a few years ago? Like, really light? Or blonde like Taehyungie right now? I'll send you pics, you'll choose okay?

**Jimin:** Of course I'm always checking for concurrence! _[…]_ I'll wait for the pics and work on it.

**Jackson:** Please, babe, as if anyone could be concurrence to you. _[giggles]_ I'll send you that, gotta go now, I'll make sure to show my adorable chibis to everyone eheh. I love you Jiminie, see you tonight!

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ I love you Jacksonie, see youuu _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

okay so 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** sent a picture.  


08:46

|   
---|---  
  
this is blonde taehyung like ages ago 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
almost white tbh 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** sent a video.  


08:46

|   
---|---  
  
This is blonde you ️ 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
My cute frowny mochi 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
(A bit darker than Taehyungie's) 

08:46

|   
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** sent a video.  


08:47

|   
---|---  
  
And this is blonde Taehyung just after I finished his color in February 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
A bit darker than you 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
(Now that I think about it I should totally send this to Jungkook ) 

08:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

this last blonde is perfect 

08:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

send it to Kookie yes 

08:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae is so handsome tho 

08:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dw ur handsome too babe 

08:48  
  
---|---  
  
I know I am look that was blonde me 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** sent a video.  


08:49

|   
---|---  
  
But yeah Taehyung is quite smth too 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
And you 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
The handsomest babe 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
I really have to go now, I love you Jiminie!! 

08:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg babe ur so fucking hot what did u do to me 

08:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fuck gotta go take a quick shower before rushing to work 

08:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love u more babe 

08:50  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, baby_face97  
  
* * *

  
**Jackson:** _[calling: Jungkook ]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Jackson hyung]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[sleepy voice]_ Hmm? Wh-Who's? _[groans]_ Who is this?

**Jackson:** Jungkookie! Sorry I'm waking you up!! It's Jackson, I just arrived at the salon I- Huh, sorry do you want me to call again later?

**Jungkook:** Oh! Hey Jackson hyung! _[hoarse voice]_ How are you? How was your birthday? So you're at the salon? Hehe I hope you like the little surprise Jimin prepared for you.

**Jackson:** _[giggles]_ You're cute but I know my boyfriend never could have done that. And he kinda told me already. _[...]_ Hey, that's really really beautiful Jungkook, thank you so much!

**Jungkook:** He... It was his idea, I only followed orders you know and it was fun to do it don't thank me hyung... _[low voice]_ And I'm really happy you find it beautiful, I...Thank you I really wanted it to be perfect for you since it's your workplace and... Well you know.

**Jackson:** Let me say 'thank you' dammit. _[chuckles]_ It is perfect, seriously I love it so much that's breathtaking and I have cute Jiminie to look at and all that's really perfect, you're the best!

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Th... Thank you hyung I... I'm sure the real Jimin is better than this but I... _[...]_ Wasn't expecting you to like it that mu-much. Thanks. Thanks.

**Jackson:** _[soft voice]_ You should trust yourself more you know? You have absolutely no reason to doubt your talent I mean... That's so wow I don't even know what to say. Thank you, really. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Come on please hyung I'm... Not that... But thanks for-for calling me. And sorry again for Thursday morning.

**Jackson:** _[sighs]_ It's fine. And let me compliment you that's frustrating~ _[chuckles]_ Hey you know what, if someday you want to do something special with your hair it's on the house, kay? Since I don't really have... Hm, much else to offer haha.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ What? _[laughs]_ Oh my God no I... I don't think I will never want to do something like that. _[whispers]_ Please don't tell Tae he would get sad to hear that...

**Jackson:** Hey relax I don't have to turn your hair green or anything, even if it's just a haircut I can also do that you know? _[laughs]_ And I'm sure Taehyung doesn't mind I mean he's already totally whipped for your smile so don't you worry about that eheh.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Oh! Y-Yes but don't feel forced to I... It's _[...]_ Thanks hyung you're so sweet I... _[...]_ Thanks so much.

**Jackson:** I called to thank you and you're the one thanking me this makes no sense. _[laughs]_ Go back to sleep Jungkook you sound tired, I'm sorry I woke you up. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** No I'm... I'm fine don't worry... I'm sorry you had to call me when you're working I really hope that's not disturbing you schedule or any-anything. _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** Yeah right. Okay shut up and sleep now, and I love your painting, it's the best, you're the best and now I'm about to become the best hairstylist of all Busan. Of all South Korea. And I'm gonna tell everyone that you did it and record their feedback and send them to you so you realize how awesome that is, I'm hanging up now thank you again Jungkookie, thank you thank you thank you! _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, baby_face97  
  
* * *

Oh wait I almost forgot 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** sent a video.  


08:57

|   
---|---  
  
Have a small vid of your handsome boyfriend as a small small repayment, good day 

08:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats NOT a small repayment 

08:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss him so much 

08:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks hyung 

08:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks thanks thanks he is so handsome 

08:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see u soon 

08:58  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

taetae look 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look how beautiful i am 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

that Jackson jerk was eyeing that fucking gorgeous blonde actor im sure 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now who's hotter huh? 

23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


23:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

aint that blonde like u cutie but i look greaaat 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


23:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh and that was when babe took my phone and told me i was the most beautiful man he had ever seen 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i looove that jerk 

23:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh he saw me calling him a jerk nhehehe 

23:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sleep well my bestie 

23:43  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one is coming soon :)


	145. Wed, Mar 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> Last chapter for tonight eheh! Feels weird to see chapters without Taetae, right...? :( But tbh I relate, people in med school they **don't** have time and exams are like **HELL** so even just texting, it can be complicated...  
>  Anyway~  
> Have this chapter <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey jungkookie 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
u seemed a bit tired at practice today 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
did you get home safe? 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hi Jimin! 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah of course i was, dance class is always so tiring 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but a good tiring 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im home dw what about u? 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u alright hyung? 

22:10  
  
---|---  
  
hmm 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
so ur home, okay 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

 

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend ]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Jimin]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[worried voice]_ You okay hyung? Why are you calling me?

**Jimin:** Yes I'm okay Jungkookie don't worry about me... Are you okay though? I mean, for real, not just "I'm fine hyung thanks" cause I won't believe that. You seemed kinda off today and not just because dance class is tiring, and I... Hum, I noticed that you hurt your back, did something happen?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung I... I'm fine and yes I hurt my back but I'm okay, I won't die. _[...]_ Did you call just because of that?

**Jimin:** That sounds like a big ugly lie Jungkookie... Remember when I told you you could talk to me about everything right? _[...]_ How did you get hurt? It looked pretty big and painful.

**Jungkook:** I... _[sighs]_ Suppose you won't let me go right? Don't complain after that... Just... I had diner with my parents yesterday and I... _[...]_ I mean I thought it was the r-right time to tell them I had an amazing boyfriend? They asked and everything was perfect... We... I suppose I was wrong since my- _[...]_ Hyung, how... How would you react if your useless only son was going out with someone with whom he... _[shaky voice]_ N-Nevermind I... I'm sorry I'm fine.

**Jimin:** Okay I'm- _[...]_ You're obviously not fine Jungkookie, just tell me what happened okay? _[soft voice]_ Maybe start from the beginning? It's okay I've got plenty of time.

**Jungkook:** I... You're su-sure hyung?

**Jimin:** _[small sigh]_ Yes I'm sure. Go ahead, I'm listening.

**Jungkook:** Ok-Okay... Well I... I had diner with my parents yesterday and... You know, last week I saw my father and... _[...]_ Usually it's tensed and he keeps blaming me about... My studies, my useless hobbies and things l-like that but that day he didn't and even yesterday... I mean, I was really happy because- _[...]_ _[breathes]_ For once I wasn't _the unsuccessful son_ and my mom seemed better than she was lately and I th-thought it was the right time to tell them because she asked if I had someone and... I t-told them I had Taehyung and that he was perfect and all b-but my father got a little bit upset, somehow, he pushed me, I don't remember, I just hit the table but I really don't care about that bruise, it's his thing to put scars on me, I just... It hurt me what he said about Taehyung and also... I thought my mom would be happy to hear that I had someone... But she looked so disappointed. I... _[hoarse voice]_ I mean I _know_ that Taehyung is not using me, or fooling me... He loves me, right? _[broken voice]_ Why is it a problem? Is it important if he... If we... What does it change if it's not a girl, my father is already lowering me enough, I... _[snorts]_ I just thought I could... Make them proud of something at least... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Wh-What? Why would you doubt about Taehyung loving you, where is this coming from?? And- _[higher voice]_ What does that even mean "it's his thing to put scars on me", Jungkookie that's not a normal thing to say, what the hell?

**Jungkook:** I'm not doubting Jimin... I'm sorry I'm just... Repeating what he-he said and... _[sighs]_ I understand him I mean... Perfect people like Taehyung wouldn't bother going out with some useless art student from Busan.

**Jimin:** Jeon Jungkook. Don't ever let anyone put some ridiculous thoughts like that in your brain, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're not useless, why would your parents ever say that? Why would you even believe it??

**Jungkook:** _[speaks faster]_ Jimin I'm going out with a boy, I'm studying something I don't even know if I can find a job with it, I'm hardly returning money home, and not enough for me and my parents and my father can't work like before because of his injury! We need money, I can't give them any... Of course I'm useless...

**Jimin:** So what?? You're doing your best and you're great at what you do, you're young Jungkook you're not even supposed to accept all those responsibilities yet you do and you're hardworking and any parent would be proud to have you as a son, why are you only seeing what's wrong? Don't lower yourself like this, that's ridiculous, and with your talent and personality I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a job. I don't even see how going out with a boy is a problem since, no offence but, it's not like you even saw each other that much, and Taehyung is a fucking good catch. Jungkook you're precious don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I've seen stupid parents before and it's not because they're your parents that you must let them bring you down like this, don't you know your own worth?

**Jungkook:** Jimin... I really love my parents and I want them to be proud... Is it a bad thing to hope that they can see me getting successful for once? I... _[snorts]_ Is it bad to hope for it? Why are you all telling me to ignore my parents... I don't understand how you could... Not care about what they could think of you.

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Jungkookie hey, I'm not telling you to ignore your parents, of course not, I'm just saying that you have every right to prove them wrong. They're your parents, it's their job to point out what's wrong so you can always improve yourself, but it's also your job to stand for what you're proud of. Don't ignore them but don't let them point at all the aspects of your life they consider negative when those are what makes you happy. You just have to find the right balance Kookie, and if you want them to be proud of you it has to start by being proud of yourself and defending it. It's okay to question yourself because of what they say, it's not to just accept it like that. And it's definitely not okay to get hit because of what you love!

**Jungkook:** Yeah whatever... I suppose your parents easily accepted the fact that you were gay. And since you're so successful in life it's veeery easy for you to say that. I'm sorry but that kind of words... You're not the first one to tell me that, and you won't be the last I ignore... _[...]_ I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, forget about that.

**Jimin:** I don't care if you hurt me, that's not the point, we're talking about you here!

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm sorry... Jimin I'm sorry I don't want to bother you with this. It's okay I... Should have known that me being gay wasn't very good news I'm just stupid. I don't think I have the right to have such a conversation when people get disowned because they are gay... _[bitter laugh]_

**Jimin:** Why are you apologizing to me? Jungkook this is stupid, you came to your parents with something you're proud of and they threw it in your face, it's normal to be disappointed, you're allowed to be mad sometimes too, why don't you even fight for it??

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Are you kidding me?

**Jimin:** How am I kidding you?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Okay. Nothing, look... Let's hang up okay? I don't want to worry or bother you more Jimin.

**Jimin:** No I'm not hanging up! Look I'm not Taehyung and I'm not your parents and I'm not your best friend, I don't care if you have to yell at me, I'm just trying to help you but you're too stubborn to listen! You talk as if I don't know what it's like to have problems but trust me, they don't go away by just shutting everyone out and mopping about it.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Ho-How could you help? I... The problem here is me and I know it. Thanks for reminding me. Now what?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Did you listen to anything I said before?

**Jungkook:** I did... Be proud of the things you love and bullshit like that, right?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Do you want me to come to your place and kick your ass right now cause I'd do it. You're acting like a child and you're surprised your parents treat you like one, you're you and they can't fucking change that anymore so make them accept you, that's all, no one can do that for you.

**Jungkook:** Well, that's the problem... You all seem to forget, I never told you I was a fucking mature adult.

**Jimin:** What are you planning to do about all this? You're gonna let your father be violent with you again because you don't fit in his idea of the "perfect son"? How did that even end by the way?

**Jungkook:** I... Left. I couldn't properly look my mom in the eyes, so I left. _[...]_ I'm not the perfect son yet I guess.

**Jimin:** Is this how you want things to end with your parents? Cause that's exactly how it ended with Taehyung's and that's only because he had no reason to come back and do something to set things right, but _you do_ so grow some balls and go defend yourself, even if it takes months or if you have to talk to them separately at first. You're their son, you shouldn't have to be _the perfect son_ for them to support you.

**Jungkook:** I... I don't want to... I don't it to end like Tae, I... But I don't even know what I want to do with my life, what... What do you want me to say? _[shaky voice]_ I'm scared Jimin.

**Jimin:** Kookie... It's okay to be scared, and it's okay not to know what you're gonna do, you still have time, you don't have to find your way immediately. Just talk to your parents. It may sound stupid but just tell them how you feel, and if it doesn't work just try again. They've been there too, they'll understand. Maybe not right now but eventually they'll understand.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah, som-someday I'll try to... _[...]_ C-Can I ask you something h-hyung?

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Sure, what do you want to ask Kookie?

**Jungkook:** H-How did your parents react to you being gay?

**Jimin:** Oh. _[...]_ They were mostly... Surprised I think? Especially my mom cause she's used to me telling her everything. My dad was okay with it. _[kind voice]_ They both were, I was lucky...

**Jungkook:** Aww... That's so cool, I'm happy for you hyung, that must have been a relief. It's great. _[soft laugh]_

**Jimin:** Yeah it was... Actually I think I was more scared to tell Taetae than to tell my parents cause I knew they would understand. _[chuckles]_ Anyway.

**Jungkook:** Why?

**Jimin:** Because I was in middle school and I thought it would scare him off? Imagine you're barely 14 and you have to tell you best friend, who turns out to be a boy, that you're gay? _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I- Yeah… I guess, I don't know what it's like to lose friends since I didn't have any. _[laughs]_ You... Were scared right? Tae is awesome but... How could he have let you down though? He is perfect and you are too...

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ I don't know, we're all stupid when we're scared I guess... You didn't talk about it to your parents at all before yesterday?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ No... Cause I'm not... Well I guess they thought I would never get ''true'' friends. Or even a lover so... That's why I was so proud to talk about that.

**Jimin:** It's normal to be proud of it, especially when you love each other so much... _[...]_ Hey it's gonna be alright Kookie, I'm sure things will get better okay? _[...]_ Can you promise me something?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... What Jimin?

**Jimin:** Promise me you'll talk to your parents and try to set things right okay? Even if it's scary, the more you wait the scarier it will be... Okay Kookie?

**Jungkook:** I... Can't do that they... They would h-hate me.

**Jimin:** They won't hate you they're your parents! And if you don't talk to them it's not gonna get any better. Please, please talk to them, okay? Promise me. It's not gonna be fun but it will be worth it.

**Jungkook:** I... Okay, I promise Jimin. I promise but n-not today ok-okay? _[shaky voice]_ Thanks hyung you're so nice I'm-...

**Jimin:** Of course, take your time but not too much time either, right? It won't make it any better... And- _[...]_ Can you promise me something else?

**Jungkook:** I'm... Let's wait after my exams, okay? Or graduation? Maybe I'll find a job... I really want to show them I can do something or they won't believe me. _[awkward laugh]_ Yes hyung?

**Jimin:** _[kind voice]_ I trust you Kookie, everything's gonna be fine. _[...]_ And yeah, hum... Promise me you won't let yourself get hurt like that okay? I'm not gonna ask about it but... You know. That's not an okay thing Kookie.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Sorry I didn't understand... Why would I get hurt?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[small voice]_ Jungkookie you have a huge bruise on your back and apparently it's not the first time it happens...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ A little bruise is fine really I... I always hit myself on corners I sw-swear.

**Jimin:** A "little bruise", I don't know if you saw it but it's not little Jungkookie...

**Jungkook:** Hyung I... It's my fault, I shouldn't have... Said that, and... What do you want me to do about it?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ You-You didn't say anything, it was so big I couldn't exactly miss it... And you said it wasn't the first time you had scars, what is that supposed to mean?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ That scar I have on my cheek? It was when I told him I signed for art school. I don't quite remember what he threw at me... But I guess it was sharp... _[...]_ Sorry for that story.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ That's... I- _[...]_ W-Why would he do that, that's so-... You don't deserve this...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I think I did... Since I didn't listen to what he said... _[laughs]_ It's okay hyung don't worry.

**Jimin:** Don't tell me not to worry, what the hell, nothing is a good enough reason to throw something in your kid's face! I just- _[sound of a door opening]_

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Babe is everything okay...?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Y-Yeah, it's fine don't worry Jacksonie...

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Okay... Is this Jungkookie?

**Jimin:** Yes.

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Oh, alright. Say hi for me hm? _[soft voice]_ I'm done with the shower if you want to go, I just wanted to tell you.

**Jimin:** Okay, thanks babe, I'll go when I'm done but not yet, kay?

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Sure, take your time. _[sound of the door closing]_

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Sorry about that...

**Jungkook:** I need to let you shower, oh my God! I'm sorry I... I forgot I could be disturbing you, I'm... We'll talk later, ok-okay?

**Jimin:** Jungkook I'm the one who called, you're not disturbing me. And what you said just before Jackson came in... It's _not_ okay. It's not supposed to be okay, you...You can see that right?

**Jungkook:** Don't go over a stupid therapy session. _[laughs]_ Sometimes you can get angry and do things you regret... My father did, I won't blame him for that... Anyway, see you on Friday?

**Jimin:** Sure, I guess I won't hold you much longer, it's getting late... But if I hear you laugh about that again I'm going to be upset. And you know that you can talk to me or to Jacksonie anytime right? Don't let those things eat you up kay? And don't forget what you promised me?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah, okay Jimin, thanks for the call I feel so much better now hehe.

**Jimin:** Sure... And, hum, Jungkookie? _[...]_ Does Taehyung know about all this?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ No he doesn't don't tell him.

**Jimin:** O-Okay I won't, that's not my place to tell him that... It was just to be sure. _[...]_ He's gonna find out eventually you know?

**Jungkook:** And? _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Dunno. He may be fucking pissed about it. I don't know, that's none of my business anyway. _[...]_ See you on Friday Kookie, take care of yourself okay?

**Jungkook:** Nooo don't think so. _[giggles]_ Yeah see you hyung! Thanks for the call. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

sleep tight 

22:39

|   
---|---


	146. Thu, Apr 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools' yeay~  
> This chapter is short, actually most of the upcoming chapters shouldn't be _that_ long so we'll try to update a bit more regularly eheh.  
>  Thanks for your support and for your comments guys you have no idea how it cheers us up <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hyung can i call u? 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please? 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
sure Kookie give me a second 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[22:10]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Kookie Taetae's boyfriend <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Crazy Fucking Smart Dude]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[small voice]_ H-Hey hyung am... Am I disturbing you or something?

**Jimin:** Hey Kookie! You're not disturbing me, Jacksonie and I just finished eating. _[giggles]_ Is everything okay?

**Jungkook:** Ah... _[...]_ S-Say hi to Jackson hyung. _[...]_ _[hesitating]_ Hum... I just... I wanted to... Tell you something, c-can I?

**Jimin:** _[kind voice]_ You don't have to ask, you know you can tell me everything okay Kookie?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Th-Thanks... Okay right, it's just... I sort of slept with- Wait. Last weekend you seemed to know Taeyang, right? _[...]_ Are you friends with him?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Hum. _[...]_ I'm not- _[...]_ I'm not friends with him I just heard stuff, whatever it's not important, I'm not even sure it's the same Taeyang guy- Jungkookie what do you mean "you sort of slept with..."?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Can I... Ask you what you heard? And from whom? _[shaky voice]_ Please?

**Jimin:** I just kinda heard that he... Hum, doesn’t like to settle? You know, the kind of guy who likes fooling around. I guess. I don’t know, Jungkook look I know what happened with him and you before. Sort of. It's none of my business though but please tell me what’s happening, did you do anything? I-... _[sighs]_ I won’t tell Taetae anything but please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.

**Jungkook:** I... You... Oh okay it helps that you... Already know him. I'm... _[deep breath]_ I guess Tae told you about him already... He is a good guy though... _[clears his throat]_

**Jimin:** Jungkook. Breathe okay? Now tell me. What happened?

**Jungkook:** _[breathes]_ Sorry hyung... _[...]_ It's Yugyeom... He... I think he hates me now for sure.

**Jimin:** Okay, Kookie, first I'm sure it's not true and second this is not helping, tell me what happened, start at the beginning please.

**Jungkook:** I don't know! Well... I know, I mean he p-probably slept with Taeyang that's why... But... _[...]_ Okay have I told you that Yug didn't know... Didn't know I had that kind of relationship with him?

**Jimin:** Kookie I need facts. What makes you think Yugyeom hates you?

**Jungkook:** He... Was angry, he told me I was above that and I shouldn't deal with people like him, superficial and careless and... I know he was disappointed and angry but... You know... I wanted to find an excuse and I was upset too... And I told him he was just like that too and that if I followed his logic I shouldn't speak to him either... _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ And he said that I was right and-...

**Jimin:** Shhh Kookie calm down, when did this happen?

**Jungkook:** To- _[...]_ Today?

**Jimin:** Okay, how did you boys end up talking about this?

**Jungkook:** Hum... Yug came to my place and... Well I suppose it's because he got the news and wanted to... To tell me that he disagrees I guess? He left when I started acting like a jerk with him...

**Jimin:** So you think he slept with Taeyang and Taeyang told him about you and that's how he knew and then he came to your place to tell you you shouldn't have done that, is that it?

**Jungkook:** I... I guess.

**Jimin:** And you understand that he only got mad because he cares about you right?

**Jungkook:** Of course I do... Well no I mean of-... He is right to get mad I'm stu-stupid.

**Jimin:** Okay, now you listen Kookie okay? Of course he's right to be mad, he's your best friend, that's his job. And he just heard about something that happened months ago, something stupid yes but it doesn't mean you're stupid, you understand? You were just hurt and people do stupid things when they're hurt trust me I know that. You understand Kookie?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ Y-Yeah I do...

**Jimin:** Okay that's good. Now you know he doesn't hate you for real right? He was just upset because of what happened to you before, because he realizes that he didn't help you go through this at all, see? And he's upset at himself too because he knows he's doing something stupid just like you did, right? You're still listening Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** You... Think he blames himself too? I... You think he is hurting and... I can't see it either? Oh my God...

**Jimin:** Kookie calm down, just listen okay? Don't try to overthink. Yes I think Yugyeomie blames himself because you had a rough time and he couldn't help you, that's... That's a best friend thing, right? And I don't know him very well, but he seems very reserved? Maybe he doesn't feel like opening up and you're the only one who can figure this out, you understand Kookie? I'm sure you can tell whether he's hurting or not, but that's not something I can see, you get it?

**Jungkook:** _[snort]_ Okay I... I get it.

**Jimin:** Good, that's great, did you calm down now...? What are you going to do about this now Kookie?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ What sh-should I do? _[shaky voice]_ I don't want t-to lose him... I already fucked up once with him I... _[snorts]_ I don't know wh-what to do.

**Jimin:** Kookie you're both going to fight again in the future, that's normal don't worry about it, you won't lose him over this, okay? Just talk to him, make sure he's okay, explain to him what happened to you with this Taeyang guy before and why you did it and maybe it will make it easier for him to talk to you? _[cheering voice]_ What do you think, hm?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ O-Okay... _[snorts]_ I just... _[laughs]_ Maybe he won't want to speak to me again.

**Jimin:** Hum. If he doesn't want to talk to you I'll go to his place with Jacksonie and we will tie him to a chair until he listens to you, okay Kookie? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay hyung.

**Jimin:** I'll build a whole Kookie squad if I have to, I'm sure Taetae will be happy to join. And Hobi too, he's got some muscles as well it can be helpful. _[giggles]_ Don't worry about it too much okay? It's normal to fight sometimes, I'm sure he's not really mad at you, he's probably more mad at himself, okay? Do you feel better now?

**Jungkook:** Yeah, yeah I... I do, thanks so much Jimin I... _[...]_ I really like you, thanks that's so sweet. You're... You're so kind thanks.

**Jimin:** Awwww Kookie you're so cute! _[giggles]_ I'm soooo sad Jacksonie and I had dinner already otherwise I would've came to pick you up so you could eat with us~ _[...]_ Ow. Hey do you want to spend the evening at home tomorrow night? Hmm?? Please please please~

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ You m-mean after dance class?

**Jimin:** _[cheerful voice]_ Yes!

**Jungkook:** O-Okay! Yeah wh-why not I-I'd love to see you guys I'm... _[snorts]_ _[...]_ Damn you're both so kind I'm-

**Jimin:** Nooo you're just a very dear friend and it's good to have you home~ And I'll be able to hug you for aaaall the bad things that happened this week okay? Jacksonie will get jealous that's good ehehe.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Tae said your hugs were great once hihi.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Yes of course my hugs are great, I have good arms for hugs hihi. _[suggestive voice]_ Taetae's hugs are great too, because he's sooo tall.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[snorts]_ Yeah I... Love his hugs th-the most. _[snorts]_

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Hugs are the best. _[soft voice]_ Hey Kookie maybe you should sleep early what do you think? You must be tired after everything and you worked a lot last weekend, you must rest a lot now!

**Jungkook:** _[snorts]_ Okay sure... I'm sorry I bothered you... _[snorts]_ We'll see tomorrow then... thanks Jimin. A lot.

**Jimin:** Jungkookie, hey, deep breaths okay? You're breaking my poor heart right nooow~ _[small laugh]_ Go to sleep okay? And we'll see you tomorrow okay?

**Jungkook:** _[deep breath]_ Ok-Okay. _[sighs]_ Thanks hyung, see you t-tomorrow?

**Jimin:** Yep, you can count on me and Jacksonie! _[giggles]_ Get some rest Kookie, sweet dreams~

**Jungkook:** Okay. _[giggles]_ Sleep well Jimin, see you. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your weekend~
> 
> -pompom


	147. Fri, Apr 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~  
> How are you girls? We hope you like those little "Taehyung isn't here" chapters. As you can see, Jungkook has some issues to deal with... but well, what could possibly go wrong right?
> 
> We love you, thanks a lot for being here, I'll try to update the next one in a few minutes, it's short :D
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hyung here's the pic we took tonight 

23:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


23:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u wanted it right? 

23:58  
  
---|---  
  
aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

23:58

|   
---|---  
  
thanks kookie thats so cute 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
it was so great to have u at home 

23:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg no not as cute as u 

0:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it was great to have diner with u hyungs feels like home well i guess only Tae is missing 

0:00  
  
---|---  
  
oh my god dont say that ur gonna make me cry 

0:00

|   
---|---  
  
its okay well all have a greaaaat family dinner when he comes back eheh 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
and u know you're always welcome home right Kookie 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
wait 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
omg 

0:01

|   
---|---  
  
u called me cute aaaaah ur adorable 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

really? i can rly come whenever i want to? 

0:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ofc i called u cute, ur cute 

0:02  
  
---|---  
  
shut up ur lying no one is cuter than u 

0:03

|   
---|---  
  
even taetae is not as cute as u 

0:03

|   
---|---  
  
and of course u can come anytime Kookie!! 

0:03

|   
---|---  
  
i thought you knew, as long as there's someone home you're welcome 

0:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

noooo ur cute too hyung 

0:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look ur even welcoming me at ur place ur the softest 

0:04  
  
---|---  
  
ofc im cute but ur a bunny so u win 

0:05

|   
---|---  
  
its normal to welcome you at my place you're a good friend Kookie 

0:05

|   
---|---  
  
and Jacksonie and i are always happy to see you 

0:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

0:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy rn thanks 

0:06  
  
---|---  
  
im upset i want to hug you rn 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
i feel like i didnt hug you enough 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
you dont have to say thanks its normal 

0:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i guess hugs r never enough 

0:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sadly 

0:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway ur so sweet thanks 

0:08  
  
---|---  
  
hey you know im really happy you can be yourself with Jacksonie and me now 

0:09

|   
---|---  
  
I remember when you first came at dance class and I tried to say hi you were sooooo shy 

0:09

|   
---|---  
  
and now you let me hug you and you even send me hearts and ur a cutie and all im feeling blessed 

0:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg Jimin it makes me so happy to hear that im embarrassed 

0:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks so much 

0:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

both of u r really important to me now 

0:10  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

0:11

|   
---|---  
  
we are?? 

0:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

of course u r 

0:11  
  
---|---  
  
thank you 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
im feeling proud 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i should be the one being proud 

0:12  
  
---|---  
  
nope 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
im proud u cant stop me 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
i mean u made taetae fall for u thats already smth huuuuuge 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
so im proud eheh 

0:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hyung thats so sweet 

0:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im crying 

0:14  
  
---|---  
  
no youre not 

0:15

|   
---|---  
  
you're joking you're not crying for real 

0:15

|   
---|---  
  
omg i made you cry? 

0:15

|   
---|---  
  
please please dont cry Kookie im sorry!! 

0:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Dotnbe 

0:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont be sorry jimn 

0:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its just so sfot 

0:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thnaks 

0:17  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend omg <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Jimin the bestie of my boyfriend the best guy in the universe he is super hot ]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[soft laugh]_ You changed your name in my phone didn't you? _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Hmmmm... Maybe~? Maybe Jacksonie did it, not me. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ May-Maybe it was Jackson indeed. _[sniffles]_ _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Kookie are you okay?? Oh my God I really made you cry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I'm the worst I'm sorry!

**Jungkook:** Hey... _[whispers]_ Hey Jimin I'm fine I s-swear. _[sniffles]_ I'm just reaaaally tired and-and you're so soft it makes me emotional hihi.

**Jimin:** Oh... Promise? I don't want to make you feel bad I swear, and Taetae and Jacksonie and Yugyeomie are going to kill me if they know. _[small laugh]_ Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe you should sleep no?

**Jungkook:** I won't let them do an-anything to you Jimin, not even Tae. _[giggles]_ Yeah... _[sighs]_ I am probably going to sleep.

**Jimin:** Aww, if I have a strong Kookie ready to protect me I'm safe then eheh. _[giggles]_ But yes you have to sleep now so you're full of energy to go to work tomorrow! It was really great to see you today I'm happy hihi.

**Jungkook:** I'm happy too Jimin. _[giggles]_ See you soon then? Sleep well hyung. _[soft laugh]_

**Jimin:** You too Kookie, take care of yourself! Sweet dreams~ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS note: I hate our math teacher, initials being P.V.


	148. Sat, Apr 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! See, I'm back :D
> 
> OMG a Taekook heading?!  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

_[00:25]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My sweet boyfriend]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie my baby <3 (i know its difficult af but dont pick up taehyung u can do this its almost over)]_

**Taehyung:** _[voicemail]_ Hello, this is Kim Taehyung, I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not busy anymore which may take a short while but I will, promise! _[beep]_

**Jungkook:** I... Hum... _[pauses for 10 seconds]_ You're turning the microwave off when you go to sleep ri-right? _[...]_ I miss you. _[ends the call]_

  


(please please please dont answer this or imma die) 

3:51

|   
---|---  
  
(im so selfish im sorry but i already spent the last 5 mins listening to ur voice on loop i rly shouldnt be doing this but i cant help it) 

3:51

|   
---|---  
  
(i unplugged the microwave oven baby and im going to bed now) 

3:51

|   
---|---  
  
(im safe dw) 

3:51

|   
---|---  
  
(be safe too) 

3:52

|   
---|---  
  
(i love you) 

3:52

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well.


	149. Mon, Apr 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa~
> 
> Omg are we really updating more? You're lucky, the chapters are short.  
> Or not.
> 
> -terfassa the sadic one  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

_[19:30]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling : My sweet boyfriend]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie my baby <3 (i know its rly difficult af but dont pick up taehyung u can do this its almost over)]_

**Taehyung:** _[voicemail]_ Hello, this is Kim Taehyung, I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not busy anymore which may take a short while but I will, promise! _[beep]_

**Jungkook:** Tae, you know what? First... You’re cruel! Sending me messages and asking not to answer? Cruel. Second... I called you cause... Hum, let’s say I went to Youngjae’s studio and Youngjae and Jaebum were fighting. Like, arguing I mean, and Youngjae was reaaaaaally upset, I’ve never thought he could get that angry. Jaebum was scary, it was so serious they ended up being yelled at by their bosses and Jaebum is sent to Seoul for a month now. Or more, I didn’t understand... I... I don’t know what happened, after that Youngjae told me that he needed to go home to breathe a bit so... I kinda had to come back home too and that bitch was there. She only looked at me and smiled. I’m sure it’s her fault. I need to tell Yug- _[...]_ Well I can’t, I’m-... _[sighs]_ Yeah, anyway... _[...]_ Sorry for the useless call. See, with that you can listen to my voice for a long time. _[laughs a little]_ _[sighs]_ Hey I haven’t told you that but... Fighting for your exams okay? Don’t give up, you can do it. _[...]_ See you around. Or not. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well...
> 
> I wanted to post a screenshot of our Drive (the one we have for this fic) so here is the picture, just so you can see how we work I guess. We take the conversations from Messenger (when we RP) and copy them on a Drive document. Then we code it (when it's sms pomie made a code that helps us with the coding (it's litterally a code that codes for us, yeah) for the hours and the headings, but we still have to replace the emojis ourselves, and when it's phonecall we do it ourselves it's easy). So here it is for you guys, a little present because you were so so nice: 
> 
> [The Picture](https://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/92114923633541519689095078045338970843o.png)
> 
>    
> (hihi our drive is still named "Fanfic des selfies" I'm emo, reminds me of old days. That's how we called it, we didn't think it would get that deep and huge)  
> bye lovelies <3


	150. Wed, Apr 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how are you guys! I hope you were having a great day :) it's lunch time here and I'm hungry, I just wanted to say that we are super happy and grateful you guys keep commenting, we will answer all of them very quickly, watch us. Thanks for reading, thanks for analyzing Jungkook's weird mind, thanks for liking it <3  
> And I wanted to talk a bit more but since I'm probably updating later, I'll just ramble there, but YOU'LL HAVE TO read me okay? Cause I always say important things, always.
> 
> Hihi, I love you guys, enjoy this chapter and for les petites françaises qui ont squatté dans la comment section, mes demoiselles, ça ne lit plus les notes d'auteurs ou quoi ? Heheh, allez nous follow sur Twitter on est des pures françaises ici :p
> 
> -terfassa  
  
---  
  
# peachy_jinnie, poetry*monster  
  
* * *

| 

Text me when you land Jinnie okay? Have a safe flight! 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

And say hi to your brother for me 

20:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I got home and saw you left me dinner on the table 

21:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You’re the best boyfriend ever, seriously 

21:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**poetry*monster** sent a picture.  


21:34  
  
---|---  
  
**peachy_jinnie** took a screenshot. 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
Awww you're sooo handsome Joonie 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
I'm relieved you liked it! I made it quite in a rush since I had to prepare everything and all 

22:34

|   
---|---  
  
Was it enough for you to keep a bit for lunch tomorrow? 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
Hey, don't sleep too late, I'm not here to watch you but I know you'll be reading all night 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
And I've put that sweater you like on the bed if you want to sleep with it, I made sure I could wash it before I go 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
And yes I've arrived don't worry about meee 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
Taehyungie says hiii 

22:35

|   
---|---  
  
**peachy_jinnien** sent a picture.  


22:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

You're an angel hyung, I don't deserve you 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**poetry*monster** took a screenshot. 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I found the sweater and put the leftovers in the fridge and now I'm tucked in bed and writing a little before I sleep 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'll sleep early, promise 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I even put on my glasses so you don't have to yell at me 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

How was your flight? 

22:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

You're not too tired? 

22:37  
  
---|---  
  
I knowww 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
Fighting for your writing! You'll make me read when I'll be back right? 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
Or, you'll read it to me with your beaaautiful voice pleaase? 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
Don't exhaust yourself honey don't forget to pick your lunch before you go and to have breakfast 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
I'm fine don't worry about me I'm in "super big brother" mode and I'll take care of my tired little brother watch me 

22:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I'll read it for you if you want (if it's finished before you're back though haha) 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

But just cause it's you and I love you 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Don't worry about me either Jinniiiie I'll eat and sleep and take showers and everything, you already watch over me when you're here, you can take a 'watching over me' break for a few days, I'll survive 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'll be watching you hyung, take good care of him, how is he hanging up? 

22:38  
  
---|---  
  
I love you too Joonie 

22:38

|   
---|---  
  
I'll be mad if you don't survive until I'm back okay? 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
He is doing well I guess? Tired but seeing me had made him feel better so I hope I'll be able to help him more 

22:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Who wouldn't feel better just by seeing you? 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'm sure he's really happy to have you there, I won't hold you much longer then, he probably needs his hyung more than me right now 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'll try to finish writing that thing for you Enjoy your evening Jinnie, call me whenever you want or can okay? 

22:39  
  
---|---  
  
You're the sweetest I swear 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
I'll call you when I can 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
I love you honey 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
(Oh by the way I think I've finished the last bottle of honey we had if you want some go buy a new one at that market we went to the other day, it's better there) 

22:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I love you too 

22:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(Adding that to the list, I'll try to keep a decent amount of food in the fridge ) 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
You're the best 

22:41

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjiiin are soft right? I'm Jin, I'm super soft. I love this character so bad and FUCK THEY ARE SO CUTE   
> See you around for another chapter, I'll talk there (omg she said she will talk) (omg no one will never read her)


	151. Mon, Apr 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys!  
> Yeah I know terfie said she would talk to you tonight but tadam, disappointment and it's me and I don't have much to say >.< Plus she brought to you Namjin and everything and I'm bringing you this new chapter, I should be ashamed...  
> Anyway, I still hope you'll enjoy~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hope ur doing great and eating well and i know i shouldnt do that

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but its not like i knew i had to shut up for a month and i like talking to u 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look i resisted for a whole week

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey ur stealing yoongi's meals right? 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn i swear dont ask me that again

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:04  
  
---|---  
  
Good evening Jungkookie, it's Seokjin 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
Taehyung asked me to keep his phone away from him cause it was driving him mad 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
He's working right now and I'm cooking so don't worry, he's in good hands 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
I don't want to disturb him now but I'll show him the pic when he has a few seconds, okay? 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hi hyung im sorry im kinda breaking the rules so its okay if u dont show him 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i forgot u told me u went to see him so now im happy he has u at least take care of him

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see u 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
See you Jungkookie, fighting 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but short chapters might be a bad thing for you but trust me it's really a good thing for us cause it literally takes 10 mins to code.  
> *hugs*
> 
> -pompom


	152. Sat, Apr 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ I'm too tired to speak but here's a chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> *love*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

i rly shldnt aks fro the joker 

3:47  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[03:58]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.

**Taehyung:** Hey, baby, I... Look I'll just try calling again until you pick up I mean... At some point you'll have to wake up to go to work right? So... Yeah, I'll just try again. Okay. I'll do that. _[ends the call]_

* * *

_[04:03]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.

**Taehyung:** I just waited for 5 minutes, maybe that's a bit too short. Hum, I'll wait 10 instead, okay? _[ends the call]_

* * *

_[04:14]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.

**Taehyung:** Maybe you're sleeping. Shit maybe I called too late, how did you fall asleep in just 11 minutes, is that even possible? _[...]_ Nevermind, if your ringtone is off I guess it won't wake you up if I keep trying so I'll just... You know, keep trying. Maybe at some point you'll wake up. _[ends the call]_

* * *

_[04:32]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.

**Taehyung:** Okay, you know what? I'm feeling really grateful that Yugyeom messed up with your voicemail cause I don't think I could listen to your voice every time without crying so... You'll thank him for me okay? And hum... I think I'll just, go work a bit and keep my phone close, so whenever you wake up just call me okay? And... _[sighs]_ I'm the worst, I'm so sorry... Maybe, don't call me? If you don't want to? I-I don't know, I'll answer if you do, I promise, I'm sorry... I'll probably try again in an hour or so. Sweet dreams baby. _[ends the call]_

* * *

_[05:29]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.

**Taehyung:** I-... _[sighs]_ I'm really tired. _[small chuckle]_ I don't know if I should sleep or not, when Jinnie was here he forced me to sleep a bit but now I just... I don't know. _[...]_ What are you dreaming of? _[...]_ I hope you're not having a nightmare... _[...]_ You went to sleep really late, make sure to sleep a little on the bus when you'll go to work okay? _[...]_ Okay. _[ends the call]_

* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

omg hyung im so sorry so deeply sorry im sorry rly 

6:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive kept u up all night right? im sorry im so sorry 

6:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ive listened to all ur messages just now idk what to say im so sorry 

6:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn idk what to say im so sorry i dont wanna bother u more okay? so dont call me 

6:12  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3 (only three weeks left, its just like one week and a few more days)]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet missing boyfriend]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Told you not to call m- _[whines]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ J-Jungkook, hey, it's okay, it's- _[breathes]_ Don't be sorry.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Hyung you... You should be r-resting.

**Taehyung:** Me? _[soft voice]_ Nah I'm fine don't worry about me, I drank coffee I'm okay, it's not the first time I spend the night over my notes, really, it's okay Jungkookie.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You... Are you okay? Y-You seemed _[...]_ _[breathes]_ Tired? Wh-Why don't you sleep... Sleep now?

**Taehyung:** Because I'm talking to you and because I work in- _[...]_ Three hours anyway, so... I'll just sleep later, don't worry about me.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah, of course, I won't worry about you...

**Taehyung:** Baby I- _[...]_ Why did you text me earlier...?

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ Nothing important I- _[groans]_ I was just drunk but don't mind that, really, I... It's not like my drunk self made sense. _[awkward laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah your drunk self is kinda wild from what I remember... _[small laugh]_ Mine is not better though... _[...]_ Hey, why were you drunk Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Why? _[...]_ I... I don't know... I got bored and went to a random bar and drank and the more I drank, the more I drank and... _[sighs]_ I just miss you so much.

**Taehyung:** I'm so sorry, I miss you too, Jungkook, I miss you, I don't know what to do to... _[sighs]_ It's such a rush right now but... Jin hyung showed me the pic you sent me and- and I listened to your message from last time and... _[shaky voice]_ It's just so hard to stay focused.

**Jungkook:** _[concerned voice]_ Why are you apologizing hyung? It's okay I... I understand... You're... Strong right? I'll... Stop sending you things then.

**Taehyung:** No! N-No, don't stop, please I'll... _[whispers]_ I just feel so selfish, if I was strong I'd be able to keep talking to you _and_ work on my exams. _[...]_ H-How are you Jungkookie? Is everything okay?

**Jungkook:** I... I... I'm fine? I... I mean I only complain because I... Only... I only realize now how much my days were ruled by our phone calls but I... I mean I'm okay... Hum... Oh, seems like I'll work with a nice headache today... Hum.

**Taehyung:** Oh... Drink a lot of water then, okay? And... Avoid coffee or pretty much everything with caffeine in it, try fruits instead, or vitamins if you have any? Okay? _[...]_ I miss our phone calls too you know, just... Just hearing your voice, it feels nice. And the selfies too, you asking if work is okay, I got used to it too quickly. _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung. W-Water. Not caffeine. Fruits. _[pauses]_ H-Hearing your voice too, sounds good, I... I'll listen to those messages without deleting them, b-but I'll end up crying if I do that, probably. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** I won't lie to you, I kinda cried when I heard yours about the microwave oven... It's still on my voicemail. _[chuckles]_ Hey I'll just text you all the to do and not to do things for your hangover okay? Or I'll call and you won't answer and I'll leave you another message, okay? What do you prefer? _[...]_ Did Jiminie hug you for me lately? I'm sure he did, tell me he did or I'll have to send him a message and if I do that he'll send me a hundred and I'll probably have to lock my phone in Yoongi's refrigerator... Tell me if I talk too much too, I just- _[shaky sigh]_ I'm just really happy to hear you.

**Jungkook:** Awww I'm just... Sad I can't record that, but keep going, tell me anything I... Tae I love your voice, just speak... Did I ever tell you how much I loved your voice? Oh! And yes, Chimchim hugged me for like three hours and... _[laughs]_ Well I thought I was supposed to be the one sad but I think he... He is more? And... Hum, Hobi told us we could dance anything we wanted since everyone was out for exams lately so... We're having fun with Jackson hyung too and when I say 'we' it's Chimchim and me... _[...]_ Oops I talked too much.

**Taehyung:** Wha- _[...]_ Chimchim? _[laughs]_ That's so cute, since when do you call him Chimchim? Did you guys have some cliché bonding moment while I was away? _[giggles]_ Is he okay though? You said he was... Sad? I'm glad you're all having fun with Hoseokie, it's great, dancing is great, it makes you take your mind off... Well, of everything for a while.

**Jungkook:** WAIT! You said you cried?! Taehyung... _[soft voice]_ Hey Tae don't cry.

**Taehyung:** H-Huh? I said that? _[...]_ It's not a big deal, really, I keep crying lately, but it's normal, I cry a lot when I'm tired and nervous, you may want to note that down somewhere if you ever see me tired and nervous in the future. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Hey hyung... _[soft voice]_ Hyung you're listening?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You've really been spending time with Jiminie, you sound just like him now. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay hihi... Just... Please... Don't cry when I'm not able to make you stop crying. Please hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ _[trembling voice]_ I can't promise th-that, plus what are the chances of me crying if my baby is here with me, h-huh?

**Jungkook:** Someday I... _[...]_ We... We won't have to-to call, right? _[...]_ Will I still be able to... To be with you?

**Taehyung:** What do you mean...? Is that- _[...]_ Wh-What? You mean when I'll be in Busan? You... _[breathes]_ You think I don't want to be with you f-for real? J-Just on the phone...?

**Jungkook:** I don't... I don't know I... You... Said you cried when you were tired and I... I mean if yyou work here- But okay, nevermind it's stupid, okay, I'm sorry, forget about that I... I'm making it worse oh my God.

**Taehyung:** _[teary laugh]_ You're overthinking Jungkookie I- _[sniffles]_ Yeah sometimes I'm tired a-and it's just the nerves y'know, it gets t-too much b-but... But I just can't see how I could end up crying if you're with me, you just make me s-so happy, how could you think I don't want you to b-be with me?

**Jungkook:** But... If you feel like you're sad... You won't cry because you think I'm the baby and I should be the one crying and not you, will you?

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie I-... I don't mind crying in front of you, it's actually- Huh... I don't know, nicer than to be alone, r-right? Cause... You-You'd be there to hug me and you have great hugging arms, y-you know? _[whispers]_ Right...?

**Jungkook:** I'd hug you until you laugh again. Even if I have to crush you in my arms for days.

**Taehyung:** _[muffled sob]_ I-I love you s-so much Jungkookie-

**Jungkook:** Me too Tae, but please... Don't cry my love, it's okay.

**Taehyung:** I- _[whines]_ I'm s-so-sorry, I c-called to make sure y-you were okay but-but- _[frustrated sigh]_ I miss you so much and- _[cries]_

**Jungkook:** Tae- _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ Hey Tae I'm super fine, I... _[soft voice]_ You can see me right? I'm not that far! Today I'm going to cosplay at work! Detective hehe. I'll send you pictures okay? But you'll get to see them only if you stop crying and rest a bit, okay? Okay hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[cries harder]_ _[...]_ O-Okay- _[strangled voice]_ Ok-kay. _[quick sharp breaths]_ N-Not that far- Not even three weeks. Time's gonna fl-fly by right? _[sobs]_

**Jungkook:** You know what? You're... _[...]_ You're gonna r-rest a bit now okay? And when you'll wake up, three weeks will be behind you o-okay? And you'll be back to Busan and... And I'll give you two months worth of hugs, okay? _[...]_ _[broken voice]_ Okay?

**Taehyung:** N-No wait- _[sniffles]_ J-Just a little bit longer, pl-please...? _[shaky voice]_ Sorry, I'm sorry it's o-okay now, promise, it's just- _[deep breath]_ It's just kinda tough right now and y-you saying sweet things is- _[sighs]_ I'm just really tired and I miss you a lot... _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[breathes]_ Ok-Okay I... I just... _[...]_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's so difficult for you and I can't help you and I'm sorry I... I miss you too but I really don't know what to do ho-honestly, I... _[sighs]_ Tae, am I keeping you f-from working?

**Taehyung:** Y-You're not I swear, I worked all night already, I can't try to remember a single new th-thing for tonight- F-For today I mean. _[snorts]_ You don't have t-to do anything baby, go have fun with J-Jiminie, make sure to finish all your projects and try not to eat too many snacks, okay?

**Jungkook:** _[pouty voice]_ I want to have fun with you. Not him.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ H-Hey that's mean Jungkookie~ _[sighs]_ We'll do plenty of things together when I'm back okay? _[tired voice]_ A-And you owe me two months of hugs, right...?

**Jungkook:** Hihi I'm meaaaan! Yup, two months of hugs and kisses and 'dude you're so blind'.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I wish someone tells you a joke or something while you're leaving a message on my voicemail so I can listen to your laugh on loop... _[chuckles]_ I'm really, really, _really really really_ looking forward to see you again baby.

**Jungkook:** Hey, you told me my voicemail was Yug! Really?! I didn't know! I have to change it. _[laughs]_ But hey, if you want to hear me laugh... Call me. If you want to hear me laugh just... Tell yourself that-that I'm always the happiest with you... BUT we can still film a vid and send it to you someday. Chimchim and I... What do you think? I'm already hearing him approve.

**Taehyung:** Of course he approves, don't you hear him? He's already running through Busan and walking up the stairs to your apartment. _[small laugh]_ I'd love that Jungkookie, that would be so, so sweet... _[sighs]_ Oh, but yeah, yeah your voicemail is Yugyeom and apparently, huh, looking for a one night stand or something, I don't know it's a bit weird, I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a joke or not. _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** Hihihihi I'll try to see Chimchim tonight, maybe... I miss Jackson hyung's meals. He cooks so well, better than cheap ordered food. Hehe. _[...]_ That sounds so like Yug's haha, I'll listen to it afterwards...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You have the sweetest laugh, I think I never told you that but... Well you do. _[giggles]_ Aaah, don't talk to me about Jackson's cooking, my hyung was here for five days and I got used to his cooking so quickly, he's a God seriously, now everything is just tasteless and depressing. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Hehe hyung, I'll teach you a super technique I've used for the past few years. You close your eyes, you picture good food, you eat it while moaning exaggeratedly and then you'll see, it feels... Better. But please don't moan too loud, I don't want your nice neighbour to hear you. Please.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ What?! _[laughs more]_ That's crazy~ I won't do that, I definitely won't do that, the walls are too thin and it's weekend now, if 'my nice neighbour' is woken up during the weekend I'm going to be murdered in my sleep. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[serious voice]_ Don't worry, your boyfriend is a professional cop. He will protect you.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I'm safe then hihi, I can sleep soundly in the strong arms of my cop boyfriend without fearing the wrath of Min Yoongi.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Seriously your walls are _that_ thin?!

**Taehyung:** Well... My bedroom and his bedroom are kinda far? Cause they're separated by our two living rooms? But like... Yeah the wall between the living rooms is thin, I don't know if you can picture what I'm trying to explain here. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Oooh! _[sighs in relieve]_ As long as the bedroom is safe. Can you imagine if we had to expulse him from his apartment so we can have sex? What a mess.

**Taehyung:** _[chokes]_ Wh- _[clears his throat]_ Y-Yeah sure what a mess. _[...]_ Okay that was awkward.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[pauses]_ Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah?

**Jungkook:** Is... Is it really nearly 7am? Like for real?

**Taehyung:** I-I don't know, is it? What time was it when I called you?

**Jungkook:** Shit... Damn... I'm fucked. I'm fucking late. _[bursts out laughing]_

**Taehyung:** Really? Oh- Sorry, Jungkookie, I'm so sorry, don't laugh you brat, go get ready yeah, you do that okay? Hurry up now!

**Jungkook:** Don't apologize you stupid hyung, ahahahaha~

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ What's with you, why are you insulting me, I didn't do anything, come on get ready and go to work now~

**Jungkook:** Okay don't hang up then... I'll just... Put some clothes on and I'll probably shower there. _[sounds]_

**Taehyung:** Fine, fine, I'm not hanging up. _[chuckles]_ What do you mean you'll shower there? _[confused voice]_ There, as in... On the phone? Or at your workplace?

**Jungkook:** Ahahahahah you- _[muffled voice]_ You want to hear me shower hyung? Hehe.

**Taehyung:** Don't 'hehe' me, I'd just hear the water running anyway... Unless you have, hum, other plans but like- Well, whatever. _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ That could help you if you feel stressed hyung. I'm talking about what- _[...]_ _[groans]_ You're implying- Sorry I had to stretch my arms.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah. _[...]_ Right. _[...]_ And you conveniently had to stretch your arms right now, what a coincidence. Wait, what are you doing right now?

**Jungkook:** Sorry, sorry, it was a coincidence really hihi. _[...]_ What what? Well... Honestly I'm trying to find my belt. I don't know where I threw it yest- Well this morning. And I'll probably put on one of those white tee-shirts everyone hates so much.

**Taehyung:** Is that so. _[...]_ _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[bursts out laughing]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ What? I didn't say anything.

**Jungkook:** I've just found my belt haha! In my fridge. Guess I'll take another one.

**Taehyung:** What. _[...]_ What? Why?! _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I don't know haha... Drunk me is... Interesting.

**Taehyung:** I guess so... _[giggles]_ As long as you have another one it's fine I suppose haha.

**Jungkook:** Hehehe, funny story, gotta tell it to- _[...]_ Hey Tae, by the way, you're gonna rest a bit before your shift right? Please tell me you'll sleep?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I have to get my things ready and bring something for lunch, or maybe not, if I don't have time I'll just buy a sandwich there, but I really need a shower and the thing is, if I fall asleep now I might actually sleep for three weeks so... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Why are you imposing this to my boyfriend?

**Taehyung:** Huh? What did I do? I'll sleep after work Jungkookie, really it's fine. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ Promise me.

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ You sound just like Jin hyung, of course I'll sleep, I won't have much choice when I'll faint on my couch at 9pm but... _[quiet voice]_ Jungkookie, you know if I'm working my ass off on those exams it's because the better ranking I get the most chances I have to come back to Busan, right?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey Tae, you know that I support you with all my heart for that! You better come back to Busan quickly or I'll get very sad. _[...]_ Oh my God, I'm Jimined.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ As long as you don't start calling me Taetae we're good. _[sighs]_ I'll do my best, promise, I really want to come home now so... Almost there. I'm hoping. _[giggles]_ _[...]_ Shouldn't you finish getting ready for work...?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ What a stupid boy... I used my joker on a morning, I'm-... _[...]_ Well at least I'm not disturbing you for too long. Hey Tae, do your best okay?

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Yeah, of course I will! _[...]_ And hum... Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Yes hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Since I'm the one who called let's say I used my own joker, okay?

**Jungkook:** R-Really?! For... _[...]_ For real?!

**Taehyung:** If... That's okay with you?

**Jungkook:** Of course it's okay! Come on Tae! Since when calling my boyfriend isn't something I would die for?

**Taehyung:** O-Okay. _[giggles]_ Okay, good then. Talk to you, huh... Soon, then? I guess?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Y-Yeah soon... Soon. Fighting for your work hyung. You're strong, I know you are!

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Thank you Jungkookie. _[...]_ So hum, good luck for your own exams, and be nice with Chimchim, okay? And don't eat too much junk food, and don't get too drunk again so you forget your belt in your fridge and have fun at work today in your detective costume and... All that. Okay? _[...]_ _[murmurs]_ I love you.

**Jungkook:** Hihi okay hyung, okay, put your glasses on and be the best platypus doctor of Seoul. I love you and I'm waiting for you. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

and dont forget to eat fruits or maybe u can find one of those sports beverage at the park, and no caffeine and drink a lot of water okay 

7:54

|   
---|---  
  
at least two bottles during the day 

7:54

|   
---|---  
  
okay 

7:54

|   
---|---  
  
fighting for work 

7:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk if ur sleeping or working, either way dont answer right? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u Taehyung and i feel better just so u know 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and here r the pics i promised 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sweet dreams my love 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

2:58

|   
---|---  
  
thank you 

2:58

|   
---|---  
  
sweet dreams baby 

2:58

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Taekook: The Comeback for yall.
> 
> See you soon for what's coming.
> 
> -pompom


	153. Sun, Apr 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hey how r u doing? 

23:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just sending u this pic bc i cosplayed again!! 

23:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


23:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

23:11  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot.

6:47

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.   


6:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

10:27  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye guys~
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: OMG did you see Uruhiko-san's last post? So cuuuuuuute I love this girl *cries in mochi*


	154. Mon, Apr 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people! How are you? Here is a short chapter, we hope you'll like it <3  
> Thanks everyone for your comments, we are glad to see that you don't trust us anymore, we won't have to apologize for what comes after :D
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

chimchim u there? u working right? 

10:24  
  
---|---  
  
hi kookiiiiiiiiie 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
wait give me one sec ill kick my colleague out of the room eheheh 

10:24

|   
---|---  
  
okay im here ️ 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
how are u kookie? everything okay? how was work this weekend? 

10:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im fine im just a little bit worried 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its Tae he seems so tired and idk what to do 

10:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well no i know ive told him we'd send a vid, u and me to cheer him up a bit 

10:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay im rambling but i dont like seeing him so tired 

10:30  
  
---|---  
  
OMG U TALKED TO TAETAE??? 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
when? 

10:30

|   
---|---  
  
awwww yeah he must be tired 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
but how was he? hes hanging up? 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
WE SHOULD TOTALLY SEND HIM A VID THATS A GREAT IDEA 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
how are u tho kookie? was okay talking to him? 

10:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well sort of it was a mistake but yeah i phoned him saturday morning a bit 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well technically he phoned me 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill explain that to u later 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but he sent me that selfie today and im worried 

10:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


10:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he looks so tired 

10:33  
  
---|---  
  
awww kookie, its okay dont worry okay? 

10:33

|   
---|---  
  
Taetae is strong, he will beat his exams and then he will be freeee 

10:33

|   
---|---  
  
he's probably very tired but it won't last long and when his exams are over you will call him and sing him a cute song and then he will sleep for 3 days so he's full of energy when he'll come to see us, okay kookie? 

10:34

|   
---|---  
  
and you can keep sending him cute things maybe? 

10:34

|   
---|---  
  
i mean i know i keep spamming him a bit, idk if he reads everything but i know that if he has a minute he can read a little and it makes him smiles 

10:34

|   
---|---  
  
and we are definitely filming smth too 

10:34

|   
---|---  
  
when are u free? 

10:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

idk im just so not used to it yknow 

10:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean i rly rly rly wanna see him and hug him but i cant and it hurts so much 

10:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i know its stupid saying it but yeah i need to bc i know u sort of understand me right? 

10:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im always free to film smt with u hehe 

10:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no seriously tomorrow afternoon im free so depends on u 

10:36  
  
---|---  
  
i know it hurts and it's frustrating, i miss him a lot too 

10:36

|   
---|---  
  
but he's a big boy and he'll handle it, i'm sure 

10:36

|   
---|---  
  
but i do understand u tho kookie 

10:36

|   
---|---  
  
ur strong too, stay strong for taetae 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
tomorrow? eheheheh okay, u can come home around 6 or 7? ️ 

10:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah gotta be strong for him im not a kid anymore 

10:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fine imma be here around that time then 

10:37  
  
---|---  
  
great! ️️️ 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
you'll stay for dinner right? 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
(jacksonie and i refilled on chocolate during the weekend hehehehehe ) 

10:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh yeah id love to! 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(hmmm chocolate huh? tasty) 

10:39  
  
---|---  
  
omg 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
Kookie i still cant believe u send me hearts and 

10:39

|   
---|---  
  
it's amazing 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
| 

️ 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im amazing 

10:40  
  
---|---  
  
yes u are mheheheh 

10:40

|   
---|---  
  
woops gotta go i have a meeting and i forgot about it 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
see you tomorrow kookie! 

10:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

have a nice meeting 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya tomorrow chimmie ️️ 

10:41  
  
---|---  
  
im 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
im such a proud chimmie 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
i rly gotta go urgh 

10:42

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


10:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wow ur so cute 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and im still in bed so no selfie for u 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya tomorrow 

10:43  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft jikook is my weakness (and since I'm both Jungkook & Jimin, I can't do what I want heheheheh)


	155. Tue, Apr 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! I will be posting three chapters in a row so I'll see you in the end notes of the third one~  
> Enjoy the ride <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# baby_face97, chimchim_busan1, iM_gOd*1203*  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** added **chimchim_busan1** and **iM_gOd*1203*** to the chat. 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung i love u 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg this kid kills me 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taetae i love u too 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he's lucky 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u too Kookie 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jackson hyung loves u too he said 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said "dont drink too much coffee and rest a bit" 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u ignoring meeee Jeon Jungkoooooooook 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMGGGGGGG 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

TAETAE!!!! 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG TAETAE JUNGKOOKIE HUGGED MEEEEEE JUST NOW 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i need an ambulance its an emergency 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyyyyyyyu 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shittttttt 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry love that was just ur best friend 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway u remember i promised u a vid 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u have such a sweeeeeeeeeet boyfriend i swear im in tears rn 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we filmed the vid like a few minutes ago 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u have such a sweeeeeeeeeet boyfriend i swear im in tears rn 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u make no sense 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u have such a sweeeeeeeeeet boyfriend i swear im in tears rn 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae u have such a sweeeeeeeeeet boyfriend i swear im in tears rn 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the spam tho 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so yeah take care of urself okay? 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

eat and sleep and study hard 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont bend ur arms for real its insulting kook 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i do what i want 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

plus i know someone who loves my arms 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats Kim Taetae!!!!!! 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yes 

20:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow what Kim Taetae loves too? 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

me? 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wut? 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well yes ofc he loves u but im thinking about smt else come on kookie! 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he loves someone else? 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i said "something" 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh! humm a 40s detective cosplay with hat, suspenders and stripped costume? 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rly?! 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk??? 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

mhehehe 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont pretend that u dont know 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the one who asked! 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u were too specific 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shit 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks for the intel 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no what i wanted to say is that he loves being comfy and held tight 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

like meeeeee~ cuddlers 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks for the intel 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill keep him in my arms when hell be back: 2 things he loves done by the one he loves 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can i die? 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lets send the vid hyuuuuung 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihi u said hyung 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung pleeeaaase! 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

meh i dont like hyung... plus its too nasty in my head 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please chimchim 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cant find the vid 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please chimmie ilyyy 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awwww 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats strange ive found it 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im next to u 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

enjoy taetae!!!!! 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u tae 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  


20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

whats this? u recorded this? 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg i look so stupid in this 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nooooo its cute and taetae's gonna love ur arms 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if u say so 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well imma surprise u but cant find the other vid we prob deleted it 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

rly?! the one in which we were talking to Tae?! 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh! no i found it! its just too heavy to be sent here 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go check ur emails taetae 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

great 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting cutie 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting my love 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

************ VIDEO DESCRIPTION ************

_[Jimin & Jungkook are sitting on the couch, Jungkook is holding the camera and brings it up. He frowns looking at it with a pout.]_

**Jungkook:** You look smaller Chimmie! Hihi, looks like those chibis I drew for Jackson hyung!

_[Jimin hits Jungkook and giggles.]_

**Jimin:** I'm the cutest mochi.

_[Jungkook laughs.]_

**Jimin:** So. Do we start? Hi Taetae! Look I got him a black t-shirt that fits him! Don't thank me, I know I'm the best bestie.

_[Jungkook turns to Jimin and pouts.]_

**Jungkook:** My white shirts are fine.

**Jimin:** No it's ugly. Now you're hot, let my best friend enjoy his boyfriend's arms. Is it too much to ask?

_[Jungkook sighs and looks back at the camera with a cute smile.]_

**Jungkook:** Hi Tae! I h-

**Jimin:** Yeah he is fine, work is okay, shut up you're annoying.

_[Jungkook looks back at Jimin, surprised.]_

**Jungkook:** Wh-

_[Jimin leans and whispers to Jungkook.]_

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Don't do that you're gonna make Taetae cry!

_[Jungkook nods. He looks quite puzzled but then looks at the camera again.]_

**Jungkook:** O-Okay, s-so? Hum... Wh-What are you... Eat-

_[He peaks at Jimin and sees him with huge round eyes that scream **warning don't make Taetae cry**. He looks back at the camera.]_

**Jungkook:** What are you wearing?

**Jimin:** Well. That was unexpected.

_[Jungkook blinks and blushes and starts rambling.]_

**Jungkook:** I-I mean no but... Yes? I do want to know... Like, you're warm enough right? Y-You're still sleeping with long sleeves an-

_[Jimin squeals and wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck.]_

**Jimin:** Told you not to do that Kookie!!!

**Jungkook:** Do what?!

**Jimin:** Just don't... Be yourself? You're too cute, too kind, _I_ want to cry and I'm next to youuuuuuuuu!!!

**Jungkook:** Oh! Ah so-sorry Taehyung I... Don't be sad I... Well I'm fine! I eat well, I'm having dinner with Jackson and Chimchim more often now an-

**Jimin:** YEAH HE DOES! I'VE MANAGED TO not so officially ADOPT A KID TAETAE MHEHEHEHE.

_[Jungkook laughs and gets the camera closer to both of them. He turns it to Jimin.]_

**Jungkook:** They are making sure you find me alive when you come back. I swear... I mean I usually don't have dinner but damn... Jackson's meals are so good I'm... Aaahhh.

_[Jimin looks at Jungkook with a smile and back at the camera.]_

**Jimin:** I managed to make him my friend with Jackson's food. I'm happy.

**Jungkook:** And he cheers me up with cuuuuuute pictures of baby you eheheheh.

_[Jimin pouts.]_

**Jimin:** I'm sad I never saw baby you Kookie!!!

_[Jungkook chuckles.]_

**Jungkook:** Oh never? Wait.

_[He takes his own phone and searches for his conversation with Taehyung to show it to Jimin. Jimin takes Jungkook's phone and holds it in the air as if it was a treasure.]_

**Jimin:** OH MY GOD JACKSONIE BABE I'VE BEEN BLESSED BY BABY KOOKIE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS PREPARE TWO TABS OF CHOCOLATE OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD-

_[He starts running all around the couch and Jungkook laughs.]_

**Jungkook:** He is so cute hihi. So cu-

**Jimin:** Ow Jeon Jungkookie what is this hummm? Hehehe.

_[Jungkook freezes and turns to look at Jimin, the man reading something on his phone.]_

**Jungkook:** Oh my God what?

_[Jackson hugs his boyfriend from behind and chuckles.]_

**Jackson:** Don't read their converstion, you don't want them to read ours, don't you? Hehe.

_[He kisses Jimin's neck and Jimin shrugs.]_

**Jimin:** I don't care, look we can read it out loud.

_[He takes Jackson's phone from his pocket, squeezing his ass just as a bonus because he can't exactly gets that close to Jackson's butt and not do anything, and smirks. Then he scrolls through the phone and almost immediately locks his phone.]_

**Jimin:** Okay maybe not. You're right babe, Jungkookie take this.

_[Jimin gives his phone back to Jungkook and looks at the camera with a smile.]_

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae! Don't be too pressured, okay? Focus on work, we'll send you strength with our minds!

**Jackson:** And just so you know we didn't just read filthy things about you two.

_[Jackson winks, turning the conversation into something that will probably make Taehyung laugh instead of cry. Jungkook giggles.]_

**Jungkook:** Just a few days. A few okay? Sleep well, don't kick your blanket too far.

_[Jungkook kisses the camera and whispers.]_

**Jungkook:** I love you, bye bye hyung!

************ END OF VIDEO ************

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

im calling u cause i know u turn off ur phone when u sleep so its good 

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
u better not answer tho!! 

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
but ull make jungkookie listen too okay? plzzz 

3:02

|   
---|---  
  
just taking five mins 

3:03

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae ur so faaar ]_

**Jimin:** _[voicemail]_ Well my bad, usually I'm always on my phone... Seems like someone is making me busy, please leave a message. _[beep]_

**Taehyung:** Hey sweetie... J-Just saw all your messages and Jungkookie’s and... Thank you! Thank you so much, really it means so much, you boys are the best... And Jacksonie too, Jacksonie is taking good care of you right? I know he is. So... _[hesitant voice]_ I really don’t know what to say, seriously, you two are so adorable and I’m not good with words haha... _[...]_ I miss you. I miss you both a lot and yes baby, work is fine, and I ate Japanese noodles today, Yoongi hyung brought some for me, and yes I’m warm enough, I’m still wearing long sleeves during the night and Jiminie I still have that fluffy blanket you got me a few years ago and I keep it non-stop when I’m at my apartment. And I almost didn’t cry when I watched the video! So you both better be proud of me o-okay? But... To be honest my eyes are kinda burning right now but I’m also really tired so I’m not sure what’s what but I don’t care if I don’t sleep until it’s over as long as it means I get a good enough ranking to come back home, right? It’s... It’s not long anyway... What was it Jungkookie? "Just a few days", right? A few days should be fine... _[sniffles]_ Y-Yeah it’ll be fine. _[giggles]_ And Jiminiiie sweetie, did you see how precious my boyfriend was when he was a baby? A real baby I mean hihi~ You’re still precious now Jungkookie. I love you. And keep hugging Jiminie okay? He deserves a loooot of hugs and it’s good for you too cause his hugs can cure everything~ And Jiminie don’t suffocate him right? And DON’T go read out private conversations or I’m going to be upset okay sweetie? _[whispers]_ I’ll tell you what needs to be told myself when we see each other okay? _[chuckles]_ And... And Jungkookie, I’m expecting you to k-keep me in your arms and hold me like you said okay? Cause with that hot black t-shirt I totally saw your arms and it’s wow o-okay? _[...]_ I’m going to rest a little now I think... I love you okay? Both of you~ _[...]_ Good night! _[ends the call]_


	156. Wed, Apr 21st

---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hyung its okay if u dont sleep enough for now 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull sleep in my arms when ull be back 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

take care i love u 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.
> 
> -pompom


	157. Thu, Apr 22nd

---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

i love you too baby 

7:47

|   
---|---  
  
(okay so phone off till may 3rd for real and then im free, sorry... fighting for ur own exams jungkookie) 

7:48

|   
---|---  
  
(cant wait to sleep in ur arms) 

7:48

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun right?
> 
> Lol.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> Almost over though, fighting. That's all for today, bye guys we love you! <3
> 
> -pompom


	158. Mon, May 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Me is tired so I won't be long, but I really wanted this chapter to be out tonight!  
> Lots of kisses from the both of us, we love you guys~ *heartseu*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> (So yes that was pomie's note yesterday, I'm super sorry I had to post it but I didn't. And I apologize again since she did so much efforts coding it and I know how busy she is lately... I'm sorry but here it is, hope you'll enjoy it!)  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

HEY THERE

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
its been so long omg

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
im back now i promise promise promise

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
i missed you 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
it was horrible 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
but good news

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:19

|   
---|---  
  
now imma sleeeeeeep

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
and talk to u

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
but u have ur own exams right? 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
when does it end?

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
omg i didnt ask if u were okay

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
are u okay baby?

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
how r u?

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
ur fine right? jiminie is taking care of u right?

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
how is everything going?

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
i want to call u but i dont wanna disturb if ur busy

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
hey just call when u can okay?

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
ill be there!

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
promise!!

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
oh and...

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
just one small update

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
i kinda got wild when i got out of the last exam and did this on my way home

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:20

|   
---|---  
  
ITS GORGEOUS RIGHT??

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
i love u jungkookie!

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
call me when ur free okay?

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
take ur time 

21:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg hyung ur crushing me with good news 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

congrats

22:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ffor ur exmas!!

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait

22:42  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jungkook:** _[calling: My Love ]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie my precious baby ]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Jungkookie! _[cheerful voice]_ Baby hey, how are you?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[sighs]_ Feels so good to hear you Tae! I'm fine... How are you hyung? Your ear isn't h-hurting? And- _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Wow I feel like I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ It's so good to hear you too... And I'm fine, relieved now, I'm just exhausted, I fell asleep in my kitchen for twenty minutes but it's okay, I'll go to bed soon and sleep for two days hihi! My ear is okay...ish? It burns a little but it's okay, the guy who did it was so cooool, he had so many tattoos. _[giggles]_ What about you baby? Is everything okay? How are you hanging up? Sorry I disappeared, you had your big important projects and all, how did it end up? When will you have some free time?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wow wait you're too quick for me hihihi, so you said your ear was fine? Did... I tell you it was hot? Cause it's beautiful, I need more pictures. _[sighs]_ And- _[yawns]_ Sorry hyung my day- And- Oh! Did you eat? You ate right? Don't sleep for two days with-without food in your stomach!

**Taehyung:** I eat, I eat, promise, I ordered a pizza on my way home too! Sorry I didn't call earlier but I hadn't taken my phone with me... Do you eat as well? Not just snacks right? You really think it's hot? I'm glad you like it! I wanted to do it aligned with my first two piercings but the guy suggested that triangle thing and I said yes! How was your day? You sound tired... Do you sleep enough baby?

**Jungkook:** Hihihi hyung you're so cu-cute, and you're lucky, I wish I could eat pizza too... _[fakes a cry]_ The tattoo guy has great tastes hehe that's-that's good! _[yawns]_

**Taehyung:** Awww, baby~ I'll call Jimin and tell him to bring you a pizza! _[giggles]_ Hey, am I disturbing you...? Maybe you should sleep... You have exams right now, don't you? Did you have any today? You need to rest Jungkookie, hey do you want me to sing something for you to fall asleep?

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah I... No you're not disturbing me Taehyung, don't go please... I just... I had exams so early today and I still have some tomorrow and the day-the day after and- _[sighs]_ Aaaaaah I wish I could see you hyung, I miss you~

**Taehyung:** Okay okay I'm not going anywhere. _[giggles]_ I miss you too... I wish I could do something, are you sure you don't want to sleep if you start early tomorrow too? _[soft voice]_ Okay let's do it like this: just tell me when you want me to hang up, I'll stay for as long as you want me to okay? And hey, Jungkookie, you know what...?

**Jungkook:** Oh noooo, love, that's so unf-unfair, of course I want you to stay with me all night long hihi, exams sucks. I think I start at 10 it's okay just... Just stay here okay? A little bit more? Please?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Hey, I'm not leaving okay? Want me to tell you something that will cheer you up?

**Jungkook:** Wait. _[sounds of blanket ruffling]_ _[whispers]_ Yeah now tell me, I'm comfy in my bed holding my blanket. Tell me hyung.

**Taehyung:** Okay... _[giggles]_ So, I'll tell you. _[...]_ Suspense... _[...]_ I'll be there on Saturday.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Ha h- _[...]_ _[screams]_ WHAT?!

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Saturday. You know that's the day after Friday.

**Jungkook:** But- _[...]_ You- _[...]_ Wait. _[...]_ Hyung. _[whispers]_ Really? Like, you'll be there for real and in... One, two, three, fo-four days?!

**Taehyung:** Hihihi. _[clears his throat]_ Yes.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ H-Hyung thank you.

**Taehyung:** Huh? Why...?

**Jungkook:** _[soft voice]_ I... Don't...? I don't know I mean... I'm just- _[giggles]_ So happy right now and... Feels like a dream... Oh, am I dreaming hyung?

**Taehyung:** You're so cute... Aaah I miss you, and that's not a dream, otherwise you'd be there on my couch with meeee~

**Jungkook:** Awww Tae I wish I could be hugging you, I'm so happy you're coming back! _[...]_ _[sighs]_ You make me so happy Tae.

**Taehyung:** For real? _[giggles]_ Like, really for real? _[...]_ _[sighs]_ You make me happy too Jungkook...

**Jungkook:** Is... Your heart... Beating the same way? Like... Super quickly? Do I make you as happy as you make me?

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie... _[sighs]_ I wish I could listen to it right now. Aaah and I'm sad I can't make you listen to mine... _[chuckles]_ Soon right? Very soon hihi.

**Jungkook:** Listen, listen... Dum Dum... Dum Dum... Dum Dum... You hear it?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[sounds of ruffling sheets]_ Awww that's adorable... Hey lemme try something. You listening?

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung. I'm listening.

**Taehyung:** Okay good. _[...]_ _[kiss sound]_ That was me kissing your forehead.

**Jungkook:** Awwww hyuuuung th-that's so- _[sighs]_ I love you. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I love you too. Hey, you want me to tell you something else that will cheer you up?

**Jungkook:** Hehehe yes! Tell me.

**Taehyung:** I'll be staying for six days~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Th- _[...]_ Y- _[...]_ That's... A _lot_.

**Taehyung:** I know right? _[laughs]_ Aah, it's kinda sad to say that six days is a lot though... But it is, it's a lot, it's awesome!

**Jungkook:** Six days... Means... Wait... Hum... Too lazy to think... Just, more than 3 days. More than 24 hours... We'll... Be able to... See each other more hyung, that's- _[muffled voice]_ I can't wait Tae! I can't I can't...

**Taehyung:** Hey, guess what, six days is even more than _five_ days! _[giggles]_ I can't wait either~ When are your exams over?

**Jungkook:** Oww stop that hyung I'm blushing. _[giggles]_ Exams? Oh right! I still have a few. _[laughs]_ I'll be done in two days!

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Okay, that's good, you're almost done! Fighting baby, I believe in you, everything's gonna be fine~ And then I'll be there to watch you blush for real eheh.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You'll be there, sounds so sweet... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Hey... Did I mention that the video you sent with Jiminie was adorable? _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** You liked it? I'm glad hyung, that was so long ago though!

**Taehyung:** Of course I liked it, it's one of the cutest thing I've ever seen. _[giggles]_ I saved it on my phone so I can keep it with me all the time~

**Jungkook:** Awww that's so sweet hihi, I'll... _[yawns]_ I'll send you more vids then. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hey, you really should sleep baby, you sound tired and you need strength for your last two days... How about _I_ send you one small video tonight and then you sleep okay? I won't be far I promise, and I could use some sleep myself hihi. Okay for that? For real, I want you to rest Jungkookie... And we'll have plenty of non-stressful time when it's over, okay?

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung, send me a video and I'll sleep but... Can I... Only call you in two days? It's a torture to hear you and to know I have to make it short so I can sleep for exams, I hate it. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah I know the feeling. _[giggles]_ It's okay, I made you wait for weeks, I can wait for two days, I'm a strong platypus~ I'll think about you really, really hard okay? Don't fail! _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry hyung, I'll... Do my best and call you on Friday, okay? Tae... You'll sleep right? Get some rest, please...

**Taehyung:** Shhh don't apologize, just take your time okay? I'll sleep too, promise, I'm probably not gonna last long tonight anyway. I'll get plenty of rest so I can be full of energy when I come back! And I won't send you anything before Friday, so focus on your exams okay? You're the best, I know you are~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Taeee, I'm only the best because I have you. _[giggles]_ And eat okay! Go steal Yoongi hyung's food. And-And take care of your ear, try to sleep on your back, put so-some ice.

**Taehyung:** I will, don't worry about me okay? _[whispers]_ I love you Jungkook, just sleep now, I'm going to hang up okay?

**Jungkook:** No no no! Wait, wait hyung I _[...]_ Hum... Wait.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ What is it?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I don't know? I don't... Hey don't hang up, just... Isn't it too early? Like... _[...]_ You here?

**Taehyung:** _[puzzled voice]_ What do you mean baby?

**Jungkook:** Hihi. _[...]_ Sorry. I... I don't know it's just... We haven't talked properly since-... And, and, and you're already hanging up I... Hey don't forget to eat okay tomorrow?

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I won't forget, don't worry about me. And... Yes, I don't want us to talk for too long because I want you to sleep a lot tonight and rest, or I'll feel guilty and you'll be tired... And it's better if we take some time to talk when you're done, don't you think? You won't have to think about your exams anymore and we can talk for the entire night if you want! But maybe you'll be working in the morning? But... But anyway, it's still better to wait until it's over, right?

**Jungkook:** _[breathes]_ _[...]_ Hmm? _[sighs]_ Hyung, sing something for me.

**Taehyung:** Okay~ _[chuckles]_ Hmm... Hey you know, I was listening to some random songs when I was working for my exams and there was this one... It's the first song you sang to me, remember? I had never even heard your voice back then, it feels like such a long time ago! And I was like "awwww he has such a sweet voice, and it's perfect for singing..." _[giggles]_ And the lyrics still fit somehow so... Yeah I'll just sing that, if that's okay? I don't know, I'll just sing that. _[clears his throat]_ Okay. _[...]_ _[sings Company by Justin Bieber]_

**Jungkook:** _[sings along with Taehyung slowly by the end of the song]_ Yes hyung I want to... To be your company and-and even more. Hihi I remember wh-when I heard your voice for the first time... We were in Chimie's car. _[laughs]_ What were you say- Oh. _[laughs]_ Life is funny.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I'll never get over the fact that you call Jiminie "Chimmie" that's adorable. And... Hey, I want to be your company too... I want to know what it's like to be Jeon Jungkook's boyfriend for more than 24 hours.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Means you-you have- _[sighs]_ To kiss said Jeon Jungkook hmm-m... _[sighs]_ _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Is that so? _[fakes a whine]_ Oh God the tortuuuure, how will I ever do that? I don't know if I'm strong enough to kiss Jeon Jungkook... _[...]_ _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[....]_ Kiss me hy- _[sighs]_ _[...]_ _[breathes]_

**Taehyung:** Okay... _[whispers]_ Imagine I'm here and kissing your closed eyes good night...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[deeper breathing]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ You're so cute... Sweet dreams angel, I'll be waiting for your call on Friday. I love you~ _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

and since i promised

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
here

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
its short cause i just realized im exhausted... but ill make up for it when im back okay?

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YZL8EiPVMg).  
  
************ VIDEO DESCRIPTION ************  


"Hey again baby, I think I told you before but you're absolutely adorable when you're sleepy, you know that right? And I just have the sound, can't imagine what it's like with the image... And hey, see? I'm wearing my glasses just for you eheh. _[mumbles]_ And cause I'm a blind platypus when I'm tired too... Aah, I'm so happy I'll get to see you soon! And don't worry about me okay? Just focus on your exams! Focus focus focus! _[...]_ I'm not working since exams have started so I'm free tomorrow, I think I'll go see Bambam, his birthday was last weekend but I wasn't here... Anyway, I'll think about you! Don't do like me and use your exams as an excuse not to eat or sleep okay? I want you to be healthy okay? And I'll give you pleeeenty of hugs when I'm here. I'm a good hugger, you'll see~ Do your best Jungkookie, sleep tight now, I hope you're having nice dreams... I love you so much. Talk to you on Friday!"

************ END OF VIDEO ************

23:21

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

JIMINIE

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
JIMINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE

23:32

|   
---|---  
  
23:32

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae ur so far]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ TAETAEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Taehyung:** JIMINIIIIIIIIIE!!!! Sweetie, guess what guess what?? I'm freeeeee now~~

**Jimin:** _[screams]_ WANG JACKSON! This! This! This wonderful Seoul doctor is free now!!!! AHAHAHAHAH THAT'S SO COOOOL~ _[soft voice]_ How are you cutie?

**Taehyung:** Aiiiish don't call me a Seoul doctor, I want to be a Busan doctor!! And hi Jacksonie hyung~ _[giggles]_ I'm fine, I'm exhausted but I just called Jungkookie so I'm happy hihi. And I'm hopefully done with exams for the rest of my life now! I did great! I think? I think I did great, I feel like I did great but maybe everyone else did great too, so I don't know... I hope I did great enough! Good enough? We'll see... Anyway I was so frustrated from the past month that I stopped by a tattoo parlor on my way from my last exam and I have a new piercing now eheh. Jungkookie said it was hot so I'm proud of it. And my plane is on Saturday, you won't forget me right? You won't leave me waiting all alone at the airport right sweetie~?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Piercing, hot, Jungkookie, Saturday, did great, piercing, hot, tattoo, exam, Saturday, tattoo, piercing.

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Babe, are you okay?

**Jimin:** _[louder]_ Piercing, tattoo, Jungkookie, hot, did great, exam, Saturday, good enough!

**Jackson:** Taehyungie got a piercing and a tattoo and they had sex with jungkookie and it was great and he has and exam on Saturday?!! Don't tell me they didn't use protection!

**Taehyung:** WHAT? No, hyung, I have a new piercing but no tattoo, are you crazy? _[laughs]_ And what the hell?!! I didn't have sex with Jungkookie, when do you think we could've done that! _[mumbles]_ Even though I'm sure it would've been great... _[normal voice]_ Sweetie don't pick random pieces of information like this, tell Jackson he's wrong! _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ He says he didn't have sex with Jungkookie since they aren't in the same fucking city you know, and he only got a piercing TAETAE SHOW ME THAT and not a tattoo, and babe you can sit down, you look like you're going to faint anytime soon.

**Jackson:** Oh! Okay. 

**Jimin:** He seems so disappointed right now.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Sorry to disappoint! Am I on speaker right now? I don't know. Nevermind, but still, tell him I'm done with my exams now and that I did great! And Jungkookie thinks my new piercing is hot, which is great too! And Jungkookie was sooo cute when I had him on the phone, but he still has a few exams until Friday so we didn't talk much, I told him to rest, I hope he's gonna be okay, he sounded really tired... But I was so happy to talk to him! And I'm gonna see him and you guys so soon, I'm so happy!

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_

**Jackson:** We haven't seen Jungkookie since... Since last Wednesday, I think he was tired because of their projects, now with exams I assume he must be tired as well but don't worry about him, he only was asking us "But are his exams that hard? You think he is fine? I'm worried, it's my first Tae-break."

**Jimin:** Yeeeees he is so cute! You'll see him and us veeery soon, it's so cool, babe I wanna hug! Hug me I'm happy!

**Jackson:** Here.

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ _[Jackson]_ So, so, cutie, seems like you're happy your boyfriend liked your piercing huh?

**Taehyung:** Oh, really? He was worried about me?? And... "My first Tae-break" aah that's so cute... _[sighs]_ I have the best boyfriend. _[giggles]_ And yeah, of course I'm happy he likes my new piercing eheh. It's still on my earlobe though, but it makes a sort of triangle with the two others I already had, I don't know if you guys see? I can't send you the pic while we're on the phone I'm sad. Wait no. Wait a sec. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


23:38

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae ]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Taetae that's... The... That's...

**Jackson:** It's fucking hot cutie, are you sure you didn't kill Jungkookie?

**Taehyung:** It's cooool right? I went to see the guy and told him "I want a third piercing on my ear" so at first he thought I wanted an helix or something but I was like "Dude no way, I'd love to but that hurts too muuuch~" but earlobe is okay so he suggested things for the earlobe and I liked that one, it's original eheh! And Jungkookie likes it too~

**Jackson:** Helix only hurts first, not for life you know... But I understand that you don't want to, maybe another day, it makes sex only better, I have a fri-

**Jimin:** Taetae, if you... If you decide to have a piercing just after your exams, I really wish you could have exams for life hihi, Jungkookie would be happy.

**Taehyung:** Aaah I can't have so many piercings. _[giggles]_ Just this one was already painful... I won't be able to sleep on my ear for the rest of the week, Jiminie I don't know how you did your helix, and you looked like it barely hurt when you did it! And Jungkookie has a lot of them too! Oh, and Jacksonie what were gonna say about sex by the way?

**Jimin:** Jackson is like... Deadly crazy for my helix. And even if it hurts at first, when you see your boyfriend eating you with his gaze because of your piercing, you kinda forget everything. I swear.

**Jackson:** Yeah, he is totally right. And he didn't mention how he responds to w-

**Jimin:** Jungkookie has a lot too, don't forget it. When you'll have sex, for real.

**Taehyung:** Shhh you guys are so sneaky seriously. _[laughs]_ _[teasing voice]_ What I do to Jungkook's piercings is my own business. Aaaand hyung what you do to Jimin's is _your_ business, I don't wanna know~

**Jackson:** You have no idea what I do to your cute best friend...

**Jimin:** He spoils meeeeee! I have a huge special box for chocolate and it's always full with a hundred tabs, even the chocolate lady knows him now and gives him discounts.

**Taehyung:** Awww, that's great sweetie, you deserve to be spoiled~ And Jacksonie don't do weird things to my best friend okay? _[giggles]_ Anyway, how are you guys? It's been so long! Everything okay for you two?

**Jimin:** I'm pregnant!

**Jackson:** _[bursts out laughing]_

**Jimin:** What do you want us to say Taetae? We're great, work is fine for both of us. Oh by the way, I'm already getting a promotion next year since I'm too smart for them ehehehe.

**Taehyung:** Ahahah, that's awesome sweetie! You're gonna get super rich eheh. I'm pretty sure it won't help you get pregnant but maybe it can help you adopt hihi. Awww you two would be so cute with a baby though~ Anyway, I'm glad everything is okay, I miss you two. Oh! Jacksonie, I didn't get to hear your impressions about what my wonderful, amazing, talented boyfriend got you for your birthday hmmmm?

**Jackson:** He is so cute Jiminie I'm dying.

**Jimin:** See how he talks about him.

**Jackson:** Awwww, well cutie he... He did something so beautiful I can't describe it. It's wonderful I love it he is amazing I-

**Jimin:** I think Jungkookie defeated us in the "best Jackson's gift of the year".

**Taehyung:** _[muffled voice]_ Hey, stop awww-ing at me I'm embarrassed. _[giggles]_ But yeah, of course he's the best, what did you guys think? I can't wait to see it for real when I'll be back!

**Jimin:** Awwww.

**Jackson:** Taehyungie we miss you so much... You and Jungkookie!

**Jimin:** I wanna take care of them! Can we adopt them you think?

**Jackson:** You think we can adopt husbands?

**Jimin:** Hum... Maybeee? I have money.

**Taehyung:** We're not husbands. _[giggles]_ And Jiminie you don't need to adopt us to care of us, you do it very very well already, don't worry about that. Aaah I miss you so much too... I know I'll be there on Saturday and it's like, reaaally close, but it still seems so far~

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_

**Jackson:** When do you land in Busan? I'll come pick you up anytime.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm... I think it's around 2 or 3pm, I'll check and text you the exact hour tomorrow. Oh! Jiminie I forgot to tell you, you look soooo hot in blonde! Like, wow, that suits you so well sweetie!!

**Jimin:** Yeah! You know who likes my blonde hair too? That bastard!

**Jackson:** Babe, you're ten times more fuckable than the sexiest guy on this planet. And you know who's the sexiest of all? Orange hair you. You're competing with yourself every time you do something to seduce me.

**Jimin:** That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Let's have sex.

**Jackson:** 3pm you said? I'll be there Taehyungie. And yeah babe I'll fuck you, wait, we're talking to your best friend here.

**Taehyung:** Oookay guys I think I'll go now, it's getting late and you probably have... _[teasing voice]_ Things to do, hmm? Anyway, Jacksonie enjoy my best friend's gorgeous blonde hair and helix piercing. Jiminie sweetie, have fun, I'm going to sleep now cause I'm actually kinda dead, good night guys! I'll see you on Saturday~

**Jackson:** Good night Taehyung!

**Jimin:** Sleep well cutie, I love you, get some rest and come back to us soon, we love you, I love you, Jacksonie babe loves you, Jungkookie loves you very much! _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

i love you too!!! 

23:54

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \oooooo/
> 
> For visual reference, the video Taehyung sent looks like this one: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YZL8EiPVMg>
> 
> -pompom
> 
> (terfie: im so happy for BTS rn hihi and we've been blessed by a JK's selca, please wait for it in this fanfic, i love you guys, really, please enjoy december, it's always a happy month)


	159. Wed, May 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so, it's midnight here and I'm basically having Sharingan (crying blood) rn so hahah I won't stay here much more, I hoe you'll enjoy the chapter, see you guys in the End Note for (important, as always, but I feel like no one reads so) news :p <3 we love you, we are super tired but super proud since we're finally showing you guys what we wanted to hehe
> 
> -terfpom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look who i met 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i sort of lost a bet so im wearing this stupid thing but thats yug's fault 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we're going to dance class and nams has a date with ur bro 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u hyung? i miss u so much ️ 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see, thats a bunny smile, gift for amazing boyfriends 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

call me my love i wanna see ur name, wanna hear u 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
yes s 

18:06

|   
---|---  
  
sir 

18:07

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[cheerful voice]_ Tae! How are you?

**Taehyung:** Hey, Jungkook! I'm fine, super fine now, how are you baby? How were your last two days?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ You sound so full of energy, you got some rest right? That's so cool, eheh. Exams were okay, the only thing I screwed up was that stupid bet I lost hihi.

**Taehyung:** I'm glad it was okay for you! And well, I told you I went to see Bambam, but aside from that the only thing I did was sleeping so that was awesome. Plus I have a wonderful selfie of my boyfriend's bunny smile now, that's the prettiest thing ever. _[giggles]_ What was that bet you lost? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm tempted to ask about Bammie but can I? I lost a stupid bet about some question on the exam and got it wrong so...

**Taehyung:** Aaah, that's a lousy bet... _[giggles]_ And no, no feel free to ask, he was great when I saw him, he got plenty of awesome presents for his birthday so he was happy, and everyone feels like he's getting better too so it's really good.

**Jungkook:** _[cheerful voice]_ I'm happy for him! I miss him, he is so sweet! _[in the background]_ He said your bets are lousy you stupid dude. _[...]_ Yug says hi and that his bets are a creation of the god of bets and they are not lousy pfff.

**Taehyung:** Hello to you too Yugyeom~ _[laughs]_ Oh, Bambamie asked for his Bammie doll again by the way, he said he'll tell you something else if he has it someday. I don't know what that means, that kid is like, a kid version of adult Jimin. Except Jimin wasn't like that when he was a kid. Scary. _[fakes a shiver]_

**Jungkook:** Hihihi I can't even imagine what he's gonna be like in a few years, I like him. So, what are you doing right now hyung?

**Taehyung:** I am currently... _[...]_ Dum dum dum... _[...]_ Cooking!

**Jungkook:** Oh! What are you cooking?

**Taehyung:** I'm trying a new recipe Seokjin hyung cooked when he was here, I bought fresh vegetables to a nice lady a few streets away and everything... Watch me having a healthy dinner haha. I'll let you try someday!

**Jungkook:** Awwww that's good hyung, eat well okay! Hihi.

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ Stop blushing cause he said he'd cook for you, you're ridiculous.

**Taehyung:** Owww~ _[teasing voice]_ Are you blushing baby?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Nooo...?

**Yugyeom:** _[louder]_ Yes he is.

**Taehyung:** So cuuuute, hey I said I'd cook for you next time I'd be in Busan, I intend to do so! Eheh I wonder if you'll be blushing when you'll watch me cook for you...

**Jungkook:** Hihihi maybe? Are you hot when you cook?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I don't know, how can you look hot while cooking? _[laughs]_ I mean, I look normal I think...?

**Jungkook:** I don't... I don't know I mean... Jackson looks quite gorgeous when he cooks so I assume it's sexy and manly to know how to cook, that's... That's why I wanna learn so I can impress you but I suck anyway so...

**Taehyung:** I think it's sexy and manly the way you take pictures of your boyfriend. _[giggles]_ And it's good that you don't know how to cook, gives me an excuse to cook for you and then you won't want to let go of me eheh. But for real, I look normal when I'm cooking, plus I'm in my "casual comfortable totally not sexy clothes" right now so... Sorry. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Awwwwww no I won't let go of comfy you with your cute clothes and it makes me want to kiss you- OUCH YUG DON'T HIT ME. Haha you're just so jealous cause I have a perfect boyfriend and you don't. Hehe.

**Taehyung:** Aww poor boy. _[giggles]_ But well, I'm glad you don't have anything against comfy clothes cause that's life. _[teasing voice]_ Though I could cook in a shirt and jeans too, with my sleeves rolled up, hmm~? If it's a special dinner?

**Jungkook:** _[sly voice]_ Ow you would do that? What about naked with an apron?

**Yugyeom:** That's the last porn I've sent you.

**Jungkook:** KIM YUGYEOM!

**Taehyung:** _[bursts out laughing]_ Hahahaha you guys seriously! But _no_ , no way, I'm not doing that!

**Jungkook:** Don't! Don't laugh it's-

**Yugyeom:** You could, the way he is blushing proves he would like it.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ I could what? Laugh or cook with nothing but an apron on?

**Jungkook:** Hyung, ignore him, he is stupid and always so fucking pervy, just forget about that porn anyway, it sucked, I couldn't watch it, you wear bandanas way better than that guy so-

**Yugyeom:** Kook, he puts the bandana at the end when he sucks the other guy's dick. You _definitely_ watched it until the end.

**Jungkook:** What? No! Th-That's the previous one you sent.

**Yugyeom:** No, the previous one was the stupid funny one with super-heroes.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Oh yeah I remember, though you really think he could have put _all that_ in his ass?

**Yugyeom:** I wish I could hehe.

**Jungkook:** Urg your disgusting.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You guys are cute. _[...]_ Or, maybe not cute, I don't know, you're funny. _[giggles]_ You remind me of Jimin and me, except we-... No nevermind, anyway I'm not doing the apron thing but I'm all for bandanas, you know me baby eheh.

**Yugyeom:** Except you are nastier right?

**Jungkook:** They know each other's kinks... So yeah.

**Taehyung:** Hey, first we are not "nastier". _[...]_ That's just Jimin, I'm not nasty. Second, Jungkook, I told you he was not supposed to know about that, it was an accident. And I was just gonna say "except we don't talk about porn we talk about our respective boyfriends" but... Y'know. Nevermind me, you two keep talking.

**Jungkook:** You're definitely nasty Taehyung.

**Yugyeom:** Talking about boyfriends is boring, that's why we talk about funny things.

**Jungkook:** That's cause you're single Yug.

**Yugyeom:** How could it be an accident to talk about a kink? What is the kink?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ It's an unimportant kink. _[clears his throat]_ And I'm not nasty. Jungkook has kinks too that doesn't mean anything.

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ It's an important kink, just as important as my forehead kink.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah but you're weak to his voice though, which is, I quote: "So hot it's my ultimate kink I could die hearing it-" Mfmfmfffffff-

**Jungkook:** Shut up.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I'm taking notes. Yugyeom, maybe you and I should have a private meeting soon, y'know?

**Yugyeom:** Anytime hyung.

**Jungkook:** Tell him I like his fingers too.

**Yugyeom:** I think he knows that already.

**Taehyung:** I know that already. My hands, my forehead and my voice, I'm well aware eheh.

**Yugyeom:** I have nothing to tell you then... I mean... It's not like he had crazy kinks like being fucked in public places, or blindfolded... Or maybe he does, I don't know, feel free to try.

**Jungkook:** You're scary sometimes.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, it's not _that_ crazy, I'm sure Jackson and Jimin already did the blindfold thing, _in public_. Though I don't want that to be confirmed, ever. _[laughs]_ Aaanyway, what are you guys doing right now?

**Jungkook:** I'm sure he tried.

**Yugyeom:** We're going to dance practice, we'll probably get there sooner so we have planned to annoy Hoseok.

**Taehyung:** Cool, sounds like a nice plan. Annoy him a bit for me too eheh. What are you dancing to lately?

**Yugyeom:** Crazy post-exams students are scary hehehe.

**Jungkook:** He is having a girls class right now, I think they are dancing to "Hey Sexy Lady" and we want to slip in their class and sort of disturb its well being.

**Yugyeom:** He will force us to do a duo after that... And it's been so long since our last practice we're gonna die.

**Taehyung:** Oooh cool! _[sly voice]_ You two are mischievous, I like that. How will you "slip in" though? You're both quite tall. _[laughs]_ Ah, I wish I'd come earlier, I kinda want to see this.

**Jungkook:** We'll get inside and dance behind and, well... In a girls class, two tall hot guys won't hide that much hehe.

**Yugyeom:** He is going to kill us for disturbing his girls eheh.

**Jungkook:** I'm counting on you Yug!

**Yugyeom:** We could even make it a duo, they won't be able to follow Hoseok anymore hahahah.

**Jungkook:** Deal!

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I'm sad no one will be there to film you~ _[cheerful voice]_ Do you guys have any special plan to celebrate the end of your exams? Cause you're both on holidays now, right?

**Jungkook:** _[fakes a moan]_ Sleeping!

**Yugyeom:** Same.

**Taehyung:** Awwww, you guys are cute. But you're right, sleeping is great. Don't sleep too much though baby, you'll be awake on Saturday right? _[giggles]_ Oh wait but maybe you'll work! Aaah I didn't even think about that, I won't get to see you right away...

**Jungkook:** Yeah I'll work... Normal day I guess? But why? When are you coming here hyung?

**Taehyung:** Well, Saturday. _[laughs]_ In the beginning of the afternoon...

**Jungkook:** Oh! Okay that's cool, you'll have your Saturday afternoon as well!

**Taehyung:** Yeah! But maybe I won't see you before Sunday then...? Aah I completely forgot to think about that when I booked the flight I feel stupid now.

**Jungkook:** Huh?! Oh... Y-Yeah sunday night then? _[...]_ O-Okay.

**Taehyung:** I mean I could kidnap you from work but... Hum, I don't want you to get fired. _[small laugh]_ Hey, I'll give you double hugs- No, triple hugs on Sunday night, okay?

**Jungkook:** Hihi yeah, it's fine Tae, don't worry, I'll just... Have to wait a bit more?

**Taehyung:** Just one day, it's not that much... I guess? And I'm 100% yours after that, right?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I miss you so much, I hate being so far...

**Taehyung:** _[cheerful voice]_ Hey, I'm not that far, Korea is a small country, it's just one hour of flight, and Sunday is really, really close you know? I'm sure you'll sleep and won't even notice that it's Sunday already~

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah probably. _[...]_ Hey hyung, I'll let you eat, we arrived at the studio, I'll call you back between this girls class and ours, in less than an hour.

**Taehyung:** Okay, great! I'll be waiting for you. Have fun boys, don't drive Hoseokie too crazy okay? _[giggles]_ I love you Jungkookie!

**Jungkook:** You kidding, we're planning to drive him _crazy_ as fuck. Hihi, I love you too Tae, be right back! _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_

_[19:01]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie my baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Hey youuu~

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Hey, listen hyung, I'm getting closer.

**Hoseok:** _[louder]_ -And you really think you can barge in and kiss one of my students just because... Because what? Are you high?

**Yugyeom:** Was it your girlfriend? Oh, I'm sorry then.

**Hoseok:** NO IT WASN'T I WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU!

**Yugyeom:** Then why are you upset? I don't understand.

**Hoseok:** Argh you're so- AND YOU JEON Jungkook get your ass here, if your boyfriend knew what you did…

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ He would have been happy to see my gorgeous ass twerking huh? Are you jealous they were only looking at us and not at you sensei?

**Hoseok:** Laugh as much as you can for now kids…

**Jungkook:** Terrifying ahahah.

**Yugyeom:** I still don't understand why I can't share my godlike lips to that hot woman hyung, explain it to me. It's not like she wasn't happy, I got her number!

**Jungkook:** You cannot own all the Busan girls!

**Yugyeom:** I agree.

**Taehyung:** _[bursts out laughing]_ Okay well so much for being nice. _[giggles]_ Poor Hoseok... What did you guys do? Did Yugyeom really kiss that girl? _[fakes an angry voice]_ I hope you didn't do the same or I'm gonna be upset.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Yeah he kissed her, it was so funny, and of course no I wouldn't kiss someone if it's not my favorite platypus.

**Hoseok:** Oh so you're talking to Taehyungie!?

**Yugyeom:** Hey Taehyung!

**Taehyung:** Hey again Yugyeom, hey hyung! So, how was it to give the ladies a taste of what two sexy dancers look like? Did they enjoy the view? Cause I'm not sharing.

**Yugyeom:** Tie down your boyfriend, he got a few offers... You should be afraid Tiger.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_

**Hoseok:** I don't know why, but he improved his skills in girls dance... That's-

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ KOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!! _[sound of something falling]_

**Jungkook:** _[groans]_ If you broke my phone you're gonna pay for another one, I swear…

**Jimin:** _[cute voice]_ How are you Kookie? You're cuuute, what's this on your head? Oh you were calling som- hihihi it's "Taehyung my Love heart emoji"! Hi Taetae how are youuuu? I'm actually crushing your boyfriend but it's okay he can breathe... I think!

**Taehyung:** Hi sweetie~ How are you Jiminie? You're not hurting my baby are youuu?

**Jungkook:** _[muffled voice]_ Tae help me he is heavyyyy-

**Jimin:** WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M FAT?! Oh no, Jacksonie babe will break up with me…

**Jungkook:** _[sly voice]_ Oh yes, so I'll finally have a chance with you huh?

**Jimin:** Ow, Kookie.

**Jungkook:** He is not hurting me Tae, I missed him too so it's fine hihi.

**Jimin:** KOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIE- _[fakes crying]_ Why are you so cuuuute!

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Hi guys, how a- Park Jimin babe, why are you on top of Jungkookie?

**Taehyung:** Oh so now Jimin is better than me huh? Is that it? _[fakes crying]_ I knew it, I know he's better than me, my Jiminie is the best mochi in the entire world...

**Yugyeom:** Kook is waiting for you to break up with Jimin so he can steal him from you.

**Jungkook:** Taehyung, you’re the love of my life.

**Hoseok:** Jiminie please get up.

**Jimin:** Jungkookie, you thighs are huuuuuuuge.

**Jackson:** Oh hi Taehyungie! You're on the phone? How are you?

**Taehyung:** Hey, no one is stealing Jimin and no one is stealing Jungkookie and his beautiful thighs from _me_. Babyyyy I'm jealous now I miss you~

**Jungkook:** Don't worry hyung, I'm completely yours, my heart, my brain, my body, my everything.

**Jimin:** That was gross.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah, agreed.

**Hoseok:** Completely.

**Jackson:** Super gross.

**Taehyung:** Awwwww shut up you guys that was so cute~ Ignore them baby, you're the best I love you!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I love you too hihi.

**Jimin:** Babe I need a hug.

**Hoseok:** Come on guys we're gonna start anytime soon, finish talking with your boyfriends and let's focus again.

**Taehyung:** Okay, okay, just five minutes hyung~ Baby we'll call later? Or maybe you'll be too tired, you probably had a long week. _[giggles]_ I'll be there anyway so you tell me, okay?

**Jungkook:** _[groans]_ I'll call you hyung, wait for me.

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ I'll be waiting for you baby, don't be too long.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Be right back love, if you get too bored without me, think about me. _[ends the call]_  


* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

do i ever stop thinking about u sweetheart? 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i hope u dont 

19:04  
  
---|---  
  
stop provoking me and go dancing u brat ️ 

19:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

can i provoke u now? 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im leaving dance 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sweating im disgusting and fucking TIRED 

21:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hoseok was TOO hard 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i feel like ive just spent 2 hours trying to fuck smt that didnt have any hole 

21:42  
  
---|---  
  
that sounds 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
frustrating 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
idk what to expect 

21:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

it is! 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn and im too tired to actually be mad 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

expect = u talking about me provoking u? 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i found funny emojis 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i understand why chimchim uses them 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
rly? 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
what sort of emojis? 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
u got me curious, idk what mad/tired/frustrated u looks like 

21:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

brb imma take a shower 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

where is the shower emoji? 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
theres no shower emoji but theres an emoji just sayin 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy ur shower baby 

21:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks i enjoyed it 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
wowur beuatiful 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
ur beautiful* 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i panicked 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u enjoyed it 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
thats good 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung u have smt to tell me? 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
no 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, yeah i love u 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
and ur beautiful 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
but i said it before 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
why would u ask that 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i love u too Kim Taehyung 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and i love it when u panick 

22:16  
  
---|---  
  
what 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
why? 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
dont say that its scary 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
uve been spending too much time with jimin 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

am i scary now? 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

am i scary when i talk about what i love? 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
i just dont see why ud love the fact that im panicking 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
its nothing 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
dont mind it im good im not panicking anymore 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
... 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
what does that mean? 

22:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
22:19

|   
---|---  
  
pff 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
i still love u 

22:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

''still'' why? 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what have i done? 

22:19  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Hot bunny <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taeger]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[low voice]_ Kim Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Why are you so mean to me.

**Jungkook:** Am I?

**Taehyung:** Yes! You're cruel, I don't deserve this.

**Jungkook:** But what have I done? Please I wanna know, for Sunday, what frustrates you so much!

**Taehyung:** You- Urgh. You send me pics like this when you knooooow that I'm not here and the "Kim Taehyung" and you being a fucking tease on purpose, I see what you're doing Jeon Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** OH! You said I was a tease! I managed to be a tease? You said I was a tease! I'm a tease!

**Taehyung:** Stop saying "tease"! Dude I'm frustrated, you shouldn't look so beautiful when I'm not here I'm sad.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ So I'm not always beautiful? That's not nice Kim. I'll make sure to be extra _ugly_ when you'll be back. Do you want to be kissed by un ugly bunny?

**Taehyung:** You aaaaare always beautiful but like, you have to admit this one is particularly hot, like, did you _really_ have to make it black and white and _hot_? Want me to send you a hot selfie so you see what it's like hmm??

**Jungkook:** Not particularly I s-swear? I mean I'm always that hot when I'm out of the shower hehehe... But yeah send me a hot selfie of you hyung! _[ends the call]_  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

so? 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

waiting 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

send 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so? 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

too frustrated to send smt? 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

where r u? 

22:24  
  
---|---  
  
so impatient 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
tsk 

22:25

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf hyung dont do that 

22:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur hot 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

do u go out with that face? 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont want u to 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur gorgeous 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u have a pretty neck 

22:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wtf is wrong with ur lips 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

22:27  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Hot flustered bunny awww <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taeger]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_ Don't call me I'm watching my gorgeous boyfriend! _[ends the call]_

* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

okay im sad now 

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Hot flustered bunny awww <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taeger]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ HYUNG! You're gorgeous, fuck.

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Thank you Jeon.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Now we're even.

**Jungkook:** HOW?! The fuck! You- _[groans]_ Shit Taehyung, I had just managed to tease you with a water gun, you came with your fucking tank. That's not fair.

**Taehyung:** That's what you think! Dude don't worry you're not a water gun, I promise, like- You're not.

**Jungkook:** What am I?

**Taehyung:** _[very serious voice]_ Hey. Jeon Jungkook I'm not joking when I say you're hot. For real. You're _hot_. Okay? There's not "water gun hot" or "fucking tank hot", I mean- _[frustrated groan]_ To me you're the fucking tank here.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Are you actually asking for a dick pic?

**Taehyung:** WHAT. No! I'm just saying that you keep saying that I'm hot but you don't seem to understand that _I_ might find _you_ hot y'know, maybe, just eventually, since you're kinda my boyfriend y'know. What the fuck I would never ask that, it's weird. I was just saying that you're gorgeous.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You're rambling. And why wouldn't you ask for a dick pic when you find your boyfriend "hot"? You're not making any sense.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Dude. First of all I think that you calling me "Kim" is a hundred times more arousing than a dick pic. And second I'm not rambling, I'm just saying the truth.

**Jungkook:** Lying is a sin, Kim.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Maybe I'm a sinful man...

**Jungkook:** You can confess to me~

**Taehyung:** Can I? _[sighs]_ Father Jeon, I'm afraid I-... I've been having... Inappropriate thoughts about a young man lately... How can I make up for it?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ It- _[swallows]_ Depends on the thoughts you had, my son.

**Taehyung:** Well... I'm not really comfortable talking about it... But I-I've been thinking about him... How could I say this? Hum, him doing things to me... Inappropriate things. Things that two men shouldn't do to each other.

**Jungkook:** I... Do you still have those thoughts? Do you regret wanting those things to happen? Even if you know it's a big sin?

**Taehyung:** That's the problem... _[whispers]_ I keep thinking about it, I know it's bad but it seems that I can't stop and... I don't want to stop.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Never stop.

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ What sort of a preacher are you...?

**Jungkook:** _[hot breathe]_ A bad one. Very bad.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ So you probably don't have any suggestions regarding my... Let's say... Little problem here? You won't help me have my sins forgiven?

**Jungkook:** If you want your sins to be forgiven, you first have to stop doing them. But I can help you not to stop if you want.

**Taehyung:** _[speaks slowly]_ How would you help me...?

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ _[groans]_ How bad do you want my help Kim?

**Taehyung:** _[murmurs]_ Do your best.

**Jungkook:** The best huh... _[whispers]_ Can I do you?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ _[whispers]_ I won't stop you.

**Jungkook:** You would sell your body to a bad preacher so easily Taehyung? What kind of sin is that?

**Taehyung:** I told you, I'm a sinful man... _[whispers]_ And it's free for you baby.

**Jungkook:** Free? How so? Tell me more I'm interested.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ It's always free for adorable, hot, perfect boyfriends.

**Jungkook:** Shit I can't fit in here, how much do I have to pay to fuck you?

**Taehyung:** Let me rephrase that: it's always free for adorable, hot, perfect, blind boyfriends.

**Jungkook:** Kim Taehyung, I still want to fuck you so tell me how much you want.

**Taehyung:** Are you- _[...]_ _[deep voice]_ I think I'll charge you 123456789$ for the disrespect here Jeon.

**Jungkook:** WHAT?! _[...]_ Since when? That's too expensive! And what disrespect?

**Taehyung:** I'm not your bitch, excuse yourself. _[laughs]_ Then maybe we can discuss a discount.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[small laugh]_ Oh! Excuse me Kim Taehyung, I didn't know you were that preacher's bitch.

**Taehyung:** Heeey, I'm not! Tsk. I'm offended. No sin for you tonight.

**Jungkook:** I'll go sin alone then.

**Taehyung:** Oh really?

**Jungkook:** Depends... You want to come with me?

**Taehyung:** _[sly voice]_ Depends, will you still think I'm your bitch?

**Jungkook:** That... That can help.

**Taehyung:** Ow. Should I add that to the list then?

**Jungkook:** What?! _[…]_ What list?

**Taehyung:** The list of your kinks you cute baby.

**Jungkook:** That's... Not what you think it is. Like, no. I don't...Plus you didn't seem to like being called a bitch so...

**Taehyung:** I just said you were disrespectful. _[sly voice]_ I think we've talk about you being disrespectful before, haven't we...?

**Jungkook:** What about me being disrespectful?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You really want me to say it?

**Jungkook:** S-Say what?

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ That it's hot.

**Jungkook:** What is hot?

**Taehyung:** _[groans]_ Jeon Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** Yes? _[…]_ You're scary...

**Taehyung:** Can you see me facepalming here? _[...]_ It's hot when you're disrespectful.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What's so funny?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Wait. It's not a joke?

**Taehyung:** It's not a joke.

**Jungkook:** Ha ha ha... Stop that Taehyung you're scary.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ It's not a joke.

**Jungkook:** _[low voice]_ Told you to stop, stop making fun of me bitch.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Woo-o-okay.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[breathes]_ _[...]_ That's kinda... Hum. Rude.

**Jungkook:** Who told you you could speak?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** I'm- _[...]_ Hum.

**Jungkook:** Shhh Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ You do that on the phone, I wonder if you'd do it for real...

**Jungkook:** Do what? _[chuckles]_ Cause I'm pretty busy right now.

**Taehyung:** Really? _[deep voice]_ I was mostly talking about what you were saying but I'm curious, what are you doing?

**Jungkook:** I'm... _[sighs]_ _[murmurs]_ Thinking hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ What are you thinking about? _[sweet voice]_ Are you thinking about me~?

**Jungkook:** I am... _[clicks his tongue]_

**Taehyung:** About what exactly? My lips...? Or my hands maybe, hmm? Or something else...?

**Jungkook:** A-Ab- _[...]_ _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** About...?

**Jungkook:** Abouuuuut...? _[...]_ What sort of face you would make if I was disrespectful... Disrespectful enough to treat you like a bitch.

**Taehyung:** I guess you won't know until you try.

**Jungkook:** _[groans]_

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Do you think about me sometimes?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I think about you all the time. I'm thinking about you very, very much right now.

**Jungkook:** Are you... Like, thinking about me... Or _me_? Do you have... Those... Hum.

**Taehyung:** Am I having dirty thoughts about my gorgeous baby when he's far away from me, is that what you ask? Cause I'm very much having dirty thoughts right now.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You- _[...]_ Can- _[...]_ Hum... Can I ask you... You?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ What is it baby?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You... _[sighs]_ That's not nice, I'm always losing this game.

**Taehyung:** Hihi, I love you.

**Jungkook:** Wh- _[giggles]_ Come on, hihi I love you too hyung.

**Taehyung:** I love when you're disrespectful but I love when you're flustered too. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ And what do you... Don't love?

**Taehyung:** I don't love to be alone on my bed right now...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[cute voice]_ Just... Wait a few days and I... _[...]_ Yeah.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah...?

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ We... You... You and me, like... We're going to be together... Right?

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ I-... I hope so... You want to...?

**Jungkook:** Of course! I want to see you, go out with you, go on dates, you have to cook something for me and we could dance, and we could take pictures again and- _[…]_ _[smaller voice]_ we could touch too?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, we could... Do all that. Sounds nice. We could kiss, too, right? You're a good kisser. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Hihihi really? Thanks. _[giggles]_ You're a better kisser though.

**Taehyung:** How would you know? You never kissed yourself, did you? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Neither did you _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ True. I still like kissing you. Even though... It didn't happen that much, actually. _[small laugh]_ Wow feels strange, it seems like it was forever ago...

**Jungkook:** Hum... Yes, it was... We're in... May already and... We... Met in February? _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ It sounds so weird when you say it like that, "we met in February"... When we went bowling together, remember? _[giggles]_ We should try again someday, I think I still need practice... _[whispers]_ I still need practice at kissing too.

**Jungkook:** I think you lack more in... Kissing practice. But don't worry I give free lessons. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Really? I'm so lucky eheh. _[teasing voice]_ I give free carotid classes if you're interested.

**Jungkook:** Ow. _[fakes a shiver]_ Where do I sign, professor Kim?

**Taehyung:** It's really simple, you just need to register on platypus.org and then the first classes can begin~

**Jungkook:** Awwww okay! Will I be your only student? Hihi.

**Taehyung:** You will, it's a very, very special class, only cop bunnies can subscribe to it.

**Jungkook:** Okay! _[Cute voice]_ Is it hard? It's already super rare to find cop bunnies.

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I don't find it super hard but apparently it's kinda hard for cop bunnies yeah... I hope you'll be strong enough for it~

**Jungkook:** You'll help me right? Dont let me fail!

**Taehyung:** Oh trust me I'll do my best to help you.

**Jungkook:** Great! Oh and can I ask you a question?

**Taehyung:** Sure, what's the question?

**Jungkook:** Will there be any... Practice classes?

**Taehyung:** Well... _[heavy sigh]_ I mean, theory is important but... _[murmurs]_ Practice is still the best way to learn...

**Jungkook:** I'm all for practice... I'm no learner...

**Taehyung:** Great, I think we'll get along then... _[whispers]_ But be careful, each class gets harder and harder.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Really?

**Taehyung:** Yeah. First class is lips, it's the basics, I'm sure you'll pass easily. Second class is tongue, it gets a bit more complicated... _[whispers]_ Third class is teeth so you must not lose your focus, okay baby?

**Jungkook:** Ooo-okay _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[sly voice]_ Don't worry I'm sure you'll be a great, hardworking student.

**Jungkook:** Hard... Working huh?

**Taehyung:** You'd better be... _[whispers]_ I heard the teacher is quite demanding.

**Jungkook:** That's good.

**Taehyung:** Really? Why? You like to work hard?

**Jungkook:** I do. I don't like... doing half of the thing I have to achieve so...

**Taehyung:** Good... Cause it would be... Frustrating, to stop in the middle right?

**Jungkook:** Depends. Sometimes it's better to cut it short.

**Taehyung:** I guess it's fine as long as you finish the work.

**Jungkook:** _[low laugh]_ And what happens when you don't?

**Taehyung:** Well, I guess I'd be very upset and I would have to finish the job myself.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ As if! As if you could be upset. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Try me.

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry... Even if I tried... I don't think I could picture anything else than an angry platypus... Which is cuuute hihi.

**Taehyung:** You're such a naive bunny.

**Jungkook:** So are you, Platy-hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[clicks his tongue]_ Fine I let you win this one cause you're cute and I love you. But we'll see.

**Jungkook:** Coward.

**Taehyung:** _[fakes an exasperated voice]_ You know there was a time when you actually respected me, feels like forever ago.

**Jungkook:** Why do I have to respect you?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Poor cute platypus is maaaad. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Just wait and see baby.

**Jungkook:** I'm looking forward to seeing your cute angry platypus face Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** You're lucky I'm tired and calm right now you brat.

**Jungkook:** _[ironically]_ Oh thank God, I'm so lucky!

**Taehyung:** Yeah well, don't push you luck or you can say goodbye to cute blanket platypus Tae~

**Jungkook:** It's okay, I'm sure I can find other blankets.

**Taehyung:** Oh. _[...]_ Good evening then~ _[ends the call]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Taeger]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up after a long time]_ _[fakes a voicemail voice]_ Good evening, this is Kim Taehyung, if you're not Jeon Jungkook leave a message and I'll call you back. If you are Jeon Jungkook, I'm pouting and not available at the moment, please leave a message and apologize.

**Jungkook:** Why do I have to apologize?

**Taehyung:** Because you said you don't need me as a blanket anymore. But if you don't want to apologize about it you go hug your other blanket and I'm gonna cry with no pillows to hug cause I don't want anything else but my pillow Kookie.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ My sincere apologizes Tae, I love you more than any kind of blanket, I want to be your pillow forever, please accept my apologizes, I'm confused I love you.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You're just making fun of me that's mean, you know that?

**Jungkook:** N-No I wasn't... Hum... How can I- _[...]_ Tae... I'm really sorry, don't be mad, I don't like it when you're mad, you're so beautiful when you smile. At me.

**Taehyung:** Awwww, okay baby you're forgiven I love you.

**Jungkook:** Hyung... You promise you won't be mad again? You love me right?

**Taehyung:** _[pouty voice]_ Hey, you started it, you said you could find other blankets as if I was easily replaceable... But okay I'm not mad anymore, I love you baby, I love you so much~

**Jungkook:** I was teaaaaaaaaaasing you, of course you're the best blanket, you're my love hihi.

**Taehyung:** Awww... Well yeah, I try to do my best even if I'm not here for you... You'll always have me~

**Jungkook:** You'll be here very soon. And oh- By the way, you trapped me love! I didn't think you could come _so_ quickly!

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[sly voice]_ You wanted me to come later?

**Jungkook:** Well... I wanted to do… Like, do some... Things? Yeah, things? So now I have like two days to make it... That wasn't planned at all hihi.

**Taehyung:** Oh really? What did you want to do??

**Jungkook:** It's a surprise Taeee. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Noooo~ Tell me, I'm curious now! At least tell me one clue...? Pleaaaase?

**Jungkook:** Taehyung pleaaase... I just... I'm afraid it won't be that good so I can't tell you yet...

**Taehyung:** Oh come on, everything you do is perfect, just tell meeeeee~ Please please please please!

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... I want to keep it a surprise, please. Please Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** Aww... Okay okay, I won't ask anymore then!

**Jungkook:** Hey Tae, you know what? I l love you so much I feel like I could fly to Seoul hihi, I want you.

**Taehyung:** Awww... I'll be flying to you in two days baby, it's not that long right? Two days is nothing! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Yessss! Now let me make your present hyung! I'll hang uuuup _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Oh! For real? You're hanging up? _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah! If not you'd be distracting me with your hot voice, I'm too tired to take _another_ shower tonight and you'd want me to sleep when I don't really care if I spend the night doing something for you hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[fakes a sad voice]_ Aah, I would make you do nasty things and then I'd make you get enough sleep so you're well rested, what a terrible boyfriend I am... _[giggles]_ Fine then, I won't be distracting you baby, but we'll talk tomorrow right?

**Jungkook:** Terrible boyfriend. _[giggles]_ Talk to you tomorrow love, sweet dreams!

**Taehyung:** Sweet dreams Jungkookie, I love you! And don't stay up too late just because I'm not watching okay?

**Jungkook:** Hihihi Taeeee I love you so much _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Shhh, I love you too, talk tomorrow right? _[giggles]_ Good night~ _[ends the call]_

* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

22:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

22:47  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Quite hot isn't it? Taehyung is such a baaaad boy hehe. I really love this RP cause they are so shameless and cute at the same time it's so funny hehe... and well, the thing with the dick pic hehehe HAHAHAHAHHA (terf laughing)
> 
> IMPORTANT NEWS:
> 
> We posted this tweet with a Calendar, it's the upcoming chapter updates until Christmas, we really wanna keep this schedule and respect it, so expect a HUGE gift for Christmas from your lovely terfpoms <3<3  
> Pay attention to the letters in pink (we are French, search for the days in the week in French and M/S are for Matin/Soir in english: Morning/Night, you were given here HUGE clues hehehe, I'm waiting for you to be the Kpop analists you are all)  
> Here is the link: [Upcoming Updates](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/938078333111324672)


	160. Thu, May 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~ How are you guys? We hope you checked on the little "previous gift" we did for you hihi. If not, go see [this](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/938078333111324672) ;)  
> Anyway, as promised, this chapter.  
> Thanks again to all the super cute, lovely, perfect reviews you're writing, we don't have time to answer since (exams + projects + fanfic to update) but we do read them a hundred times because that's the best thing you could give us <3  
> We love you so so so so so much 
> 
> -terfpom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

mmorning baby! 

11:48

|   
---|---  
  
so did u sleep well? 

11:48

|   
---|---  
  
plz temm me u restd 

11:48

|   
---|---  
  
argh 

11:48

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd1203** sent a picture.  


11:49

|   
---|---  
  
not nice 

11:49

|   
---|---  
  
i hope ur not answering cause ur sleeping ehehe 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
aaah i miss u 

14:17

|   
---|---  
  
im going to work now, i almost forgot i was supposed to work today haha 

14:17

|   
---|---  
  
i got used to being lazy 

14:17

|   
---|---  
  
three days of being lazy, that was awesome 

14:18

|   
---|---  
  
ill be back tomorrow night... 

14:18

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

14:18

|   
---|---  
  
i love you i love you i love you! ️ 

14:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

18:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

good morning hyuuung! 

18:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow u went to work early 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wut 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shit 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its 6pm 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shit 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

18:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i missed my chance to chat with u im sad 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay im going to bed again 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh well im in bed anyway 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

meh 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taehyung ur beautiful u know that? 

18:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u too, very very much 

18:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay now time to make ur present! 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u take care 

18:26  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye hihi ~ See you tomorrow hihi <3


	161. Fri, May 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehheihihihihihihi I'm so happy I'm able to keep up the pace and make you guys enjoy all those chapters!  
> Like always, you're all the cutest readers we could hope having, so, again, thank you a lot <3 You make our days better, really. REALLY.
> 
> No more useless words, enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> -terfpom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

_[23:15]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call : Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Mmm?

**Taehyung:** Oh- Am I waking you up? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[broken voice]_ Ahh hyung! How was work? How are you? _[clears his throat]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You sound kinda hot... _[chuckles]_ Work was okay, I was supposed to finish... Huh, five or six hours ago but it was a mess so I'm waiting for the subway right now. I'm kinda tiiiiired~

**Jungkook:** _[low laugh]_ Seems so tiring! Don't- _[coughs]_ SHiT can't I juST speak cl-cl- _[broken voice]_ WHatever. Tae, get some rest, eat too! You have a plane tomorrow. Was that annoying boss of yours annoying?

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ A little... But he was there just for the morning so it was okay. _[whispers]_ Hopefully I won't see his annoying face much longer. I can't talk too loud about him, there are still potential people that I know around. _[giggles]_ Are you okay? Were you sleeping baby?

**Jungkook:** _[small laugh]_ But _I_ can say he is a jerk, my place is safe hehehe... _[clears his throat]_ Y-yeah I'm fine don't worry... I wasn't sleeping hihi.

**Taehyung:** Really~? What were you doing then?

**Jungkook:** I... Was finishing your gift hihi. Took me two entire... more or less... days hehe. Now I can sleep and go to work knowing I've done it! _[small laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Awwww, baby... You shouldn't have, seriously, you must sleep too! And I can't even be mad at you for staying up for so long~ _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I... _[cute voice]_ Wanted to talk to you? So I tried to force myself a bit, now I got to listen to your voice so I'm hihi happy.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, how can I say no when your excuse is "I wanted to listen to your voice and now I'm happy"? _[giggles]_ I'm happy too, I missed you.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I miss you too... So much... This month was horrible I didn't know not talking to you could be so difficult! You promise it's your last exams right?

**Taehyung:** Last exams, promise! Even if I'm not here right away at least I'll be here on the phone. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Awww _[giggles]_ Okay! Always on the phone then, that's perfect.

**Taehyung:** It's even better for real though! Right? I-I think at least. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** Of course it is! _[...]_ Still on the subway hyung?

**Taehyung:** Still _not_ actually, it should be here any minute! _[giggles]_ What are you doing Jungkookie? Now that my "super mysterious perfect surprise" is finished?

**Jungkook:** I'm fighting the idea of changing into my pyjamas... Or not, my bed is too warm and soft... I even skipped dance today, yet I'm so tired ahhhhh~

**Taehyung:** Oh you haven't? Poor baby... Go change into your pajamas, it's more comfortable~ Jiminie wasn't worried that you didn't show up at dance class?

**Jungkook:** I missed the hour! I... I was too focused on your p-thing! Yeah I got like 37 missed calls and 1 message with only a heart. I talked to him and apologized don't worry hihi.

* * *

  


  
***********FLASHBACK***********

_[21:13]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling : Chimchim]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend omg]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ WHERE ARE YOU KOOKIE I'M SUPER WORRIED I-

**Jungkook:** _[small voice]_ Hey Chimmie hihi~

**Jimin:** Awwww are you okay Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Yeah don't worry! How was dance? Can you give my apologizes to Hoseok hyung? I missed class cause I was too busy on something...

**Jimin:** I will... _[curious voice]_ what are you doing?

**Jungkook:** Something for Taehyung _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** DEAR GOD, REALLY?! What is it? What is it? What is it? Jungkookie tell meeeeeeeeeeee~

**Jungkook:** Ehehe bye hyung I have to take a shower!

**Jimin:** _[shouts]_ COME BACK. DON'T YOU _HYUNG_ ME! YOU CAN SHOWER AFTER! COME BACK!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ _[ends the call]_

  
  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

u brat 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
u fucking brat 

21:15

|   
---|---  
  
what is this 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
why arent u telling me? 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
u dont love me right? 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
so what im Jimin hyung again? 

21:16

|   
---|---  
  
Kookiiiie why r u doing this to me ur so meaaaan 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
K 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
O 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
O 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
K 

21:17

|   
---|---  
  
I 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
E 

21:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

stop spamming ur annoying 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 30 minutes ok? 

21:18  
  
---|---  
  
okay 

21:19

|   
---|---  
  
so 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
what? 

21:48

|   
---|---  
  
JEON JUNGKOOK 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
i swear 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
ok im MAD 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Park Jimin 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can u show smt to Tae tomorrow? 

21:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause i wont be there? 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
hum no im mad at u 

21:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

please 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill send it to u and PROMISE ME U WONT MAKE FUN OF ME 

21:54  
  
---|---  
  
? 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
u scared me 

21:54

|   
---|---  
  
Kookie? 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
is it that hard to send it? 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a [picture](https://twitter.com/xerez_0901/status/798870248233406467).  


21:58  
  
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot 

21:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

jimiiin its creepy 

21:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jimin? 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
WHY IS IT SO CUTE???? 

22:08

|   
---|---  
  
OMG 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
omg 

22:09

|   
---|---  
  
OMGGGGGGG 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
thats so 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
so 

22:10

|   
---|---  
  
so 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
so 

22:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

chimmie~ 

22:12  
  
---|---  
  
omg ur killing me 

22:12

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
i give u my taetae 

22:13

|   
---|---  
  
marry him please 

22:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hihihi 

22:14  
  
---|---  
  
he has a great ass 

22:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hehehe 

22:15  
  
---|---  
  
i promise ill show him 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
and i forgive u everything 

22:16

|   
---|---  
  
and i love u 

22:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks 

22:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks a lot 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks a lot lot lot ily 

22:18  
  
---|---  
  
22:19

|   
---|---  
  
wait did u say ily?? 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
JEON JUNGKOOK? 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
***********END OF FLASHBACK***********  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**Taehyung:** Haha I'm not surprised. _[giggles]_ _[loud sounds in the background]_ Oh, subway's here, do you mind if I call you once I'm back?

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung see you _[ends the call]_

_[23:41]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie (soon soon soon!!) <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ I was going to high scoooore!!!!

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Nothing don't worry I dowloaded an app... To keep myself busy and not drop dead and I was about to high score but I don't care now since I was waiting for your call hihi.

**Taehyung:** Aww Jungkook seriously don't wait for me, just sleep. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** I've always waited for you hyung.

**Taehyung:** You're cute, but you work tomorrow I don't want you to be tired because of meeee!

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Tae I miss you so much hihihi lemme hear your voice and sleep. Please?

**Taehyung:** I told you I can't say no to you... Okay, do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?

**Jungkook:** Yessss!

**Taehyung:** Alright. So, that's the story of Kim Taetae who was packing his things and dancing in his apartment because the next day he was flying to Busan like a super platypus to meet his bunny boyfriend. He arrives in Busan and they adopt super platypus bunny babies and live happily ever after, end of the story~

**Jungkook:** Ahahahahaahahahihihihihihihih Oh my god Taehyung hihihihi awww you're the cutest thing ever you're so precious! That's the best story I've ever heard.

**Taehyung:** Awww. _[giggles]_ _[deep voice]_ Jeon Jungkook, will you have super platypus bunny babies with me?

**Jungkook:** Hihihi it would be my pleasure Kim Taehyung... but you'll first have to stop me from shivering hehe

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Maybe I don't want you to stop. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Aaaah Tae that's... so low.

**Taehyung:** Is it? I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to make you shiver...

**Jungkook:** _[Shivers]_ But I- I wasn't teasing you!

**Taehyung:** Aah, okay okay I'll wait for you to tease me to try anything then eheh~

**Jungkook:** Wh- _[…]_ Yeah if you want _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ _[...]_ Hey, Jungkook...?

**Jungkook:** Yes Tae?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I just can't wait to have you in my arms again...

**Jungkook:** Awwww Tae I... _[sighs]_ I want it too... I... I want it too.

**Taehyung:** Seems so unreal... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Don't say that! Your-Your arms are not unreal!!!

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Nooo, not they're not, but having you in them seems unreal for now~

**Jungkook:** Hihi you know what seems unreal to me?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ What does?

**Jungkook:** You. Being mine. Loving me. Calling me everyday.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I love you... Seems even more unreal to think that I won't have to call you soon~

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ Soon hihi I love you too Taehyung, I love you.

**Taehyung:** You're so cute... _[yawns]_ Ah, sorry~ _[giggles]_ Maybe I should go put on my pajamas too hihi.

**Jungkook:** Go go, I'll go put mine too hehe you sound tired hyung.

**Taehyung:** You still haven't? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** You haven't either. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Cause I'm just home! You stayed home all day I'm sure~ _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay okay I will, don't hang up. _[Sounds of blanket ruffling]_ You'll text me when you arrive okay?

**Taehyung:** Tomorrow? Yeah I will, don't worry eheh. _[whispers]_ Hey how about we go sleep so time will pass faster?

**Jungkook:** _[in the background]_ Ye- okay go have som- _[…]_ Yeah _[closer]_ I hope you'll dream about me being in your unreal arms~

**Taehyung:** Oh wait you're really changing right now? _[chuckles]_ Hot. Give me a sec I'll go change too, be right back. _[...]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Hum... tell me, are you going to change quickly? Just like last time?

**Taehyung:** _[in the background]_ Why, you would've wanted me to change slower? _[chuckles]_ Wait, I'll do it live for you if you want. I'm unbuttoning my shirt right now~

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ _[chuckles]_ Ow a shirt? That's hot... How many buttons? Is it white? Are you wearing a necklace?

**Taehyung:** How many buttons? Huh, I don't know wait a sec. _[...]_ There's ten, I just counted. _[sly voice]_ But they're all gone now... White shirt, no necklace, black pants... They'll soon be gone too.

**Jungkook:** Wow that's... That's hot Taehyung. You'd look damn hot in a shirt. Or without. And without your pants too... I think.

**Taehyung:** _[teasing voice]_ Ha, it's gone now though... I'm struggling with my belt a bit, I could use some help, it's sad that you're not here~

**Jungkook:** Yeah it's sad I can't strip you with my own hands. But I won't complain, cause the image of your fingers doing it is quite pleasant too. Very pleasant.

**Taehyung:** So you like my fingers baby? They're removing the belt right now. _[click sound]_ _[something falling on the floor]_

**Jungkook:** Shit Taehyung that's... Y-yes I like your fingers I thought yo-you'd _[groans]_ Damn Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Hmm, the pants are left, what should I do with them? _[sound of a zipper]_

**Jungkook:** Nnn- _[groans]_ Seriously. _[sighs]_ Pull them off.

**Taehyung:** _[murmurs]_ Pulling them off... _[sound of clothes falling on the floor]_ Not much left now, is it?

**Jungkook:** _[swallows]_ Aren't you getting cold? Half naked, in your bedroom, without me?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Actually I'm quite naked now... It's getting a bit cold yeah, I wish you were here to warm me up. Or maybe I could warm myself up some other way...

**Jungkook:** _[…]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Oh, actually I found a way, I'm putting on my fluffiest pajamas and slipping in my bed~

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ _[low voice]_ Are you fucking serious?!

**Taehyung:** _[innocent voice]_ Well that's what I had intended to do, what's the problem with it? Now I'm all snuggled under my blanket hihi~

**Jungkook:** Is your fucking dick functional?!

**Taehyung:** _[deep laugh]_ Wanna check?

**Jungkook:** Well... I can't really... You're wearing your fucking stupid fluffy pyjamas and you're in bed, trying to fucking sleep as if you... _[frustrated sigh]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Well, you don't know what I'm gonna do in my bed. You should rest on the other hand, you work in the morning~

**Jungkook:** Hear me out, Kim Taehyung.

**Taehyung:** I'm all ears baby.

**Jungkook:** I'm getting up. Me, and my dick. And I'll touch myself, slowly. Close your eyes, maybe you'll hear me scream your name. And if you hear the word bitch, maybe that's me calling for you too. _[ends the call]_  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

ill scream your name back baby 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
good night 

0:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

fuck u 

0:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u werent loud enough 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, obviously, we don't own the fanart, the chibi was made by [Xerez](https://twitter.com/xerez_0901) and [we asked her](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/938387993278189569) if we could use it in our fiction. Then, we saw that she was okay with reposting, so we thought we could show the picture in this chapter. Of course, we're only using the fanart for CUTE VISUAL (omg im dying this thing is killing me) material and neither me, nor pomie, nor Jungkook made it. (Yeah I swear, not Jungkook). So thank you all for understanding, and thank you again Xerez.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Can we talk about Jungkook masturbating alone in his bathroom now?  
> PS: Yeah, he touched himself. For real. Men do that, sometimes (lol).  
> PS: And yeah, he was really, really upset.  
> PS: I swear he called Tae his bitch.  
> PS: Of course, I'm Jungkook.  
> PS: Can you just imagine upset Jungkook a hand on his wall and groaning? Huh? Imagine.  
> PS: Yeah, imagine.
> 
>  
> 
> [Calendar.](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/938078333111324672)


	162. Sat, May 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being late, got an unexpected evening and it's technically Saturday already /SHAME SHAME SHAME/ but here is the chapter, let's say it's still the 8th. Cause yeah we're trying real hard to follow the [iM_gOd advent calendar](https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/938078333111324672) eheh. Anyway, enjoy this chapter while I'm proofreading Taekook in Busan meheheheh.
> 
> Love you guys. <3
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

sorry i tried real hard tho 

8:12

|   
---|---  
  
i wanted to wait for u to text me back but i fell asleep 

8:12

|   
---|---  
  
guess u have more stamina than me 

8:13

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


12:43

|   
---|---  
  
soon soon soon 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow ur handsome 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

love u too have a safe flight 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im waiting for u 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[20:14]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby ]_

 **Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number: XXX-XXX-XXXX.

* * *

_[21:23]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend ]_

 **Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Chimchim]_

 **Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number: XXX-XXX-XXXX.

* * *

_[21:53]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby ]_

 **Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Fucking tease]_

 **Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ If you plan to strip and arouse me before _innocently_ going to bed AGAIN I'll hang up, Kim.

 **Taehyung:** Uh oh.

 **Jimin:** _[...]_

 **Taehyung:** Hum, I-

 **Jimin:** What...

 **Taehyung:** It's not what you think-

 **Jimin:** HOW IS THAT NOT WHAT IS THINK.

 **Taehyung:** What he means is that I-

 **Jimin:** YOU STRIPPED ON THE PHONE AND AROUSED YOUR BOYFRIEND AND THEN HUNG UP AND WENT TO BED? That's amazing. I do that with Jacksonie too sometimes. Next mornings are usually awesome.

 **Taehyung:** _[clears his throat]_ Yeah. Okay so hi baby, how are you? How was your day? Jimin is on the phone with me in case you didn't notice.

 **Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Seriously... You guys are... Annoying... I feel you Jackson.

 **Jimin:** You find us annoying? Taetae, Kookie thinks we're annoying I'm so sad...

 **Taehyung:** Aww sweetie, I'm sure he doesn't, don't worry~ Sorry Jungkookie we didn't want to disturb you... Are you okay? You sound so tired.

 **Jimin:** Taetae is worried~

 **Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I don't... Find you annoying now... Just don't tease your boyfriends and go... That's called being mean.

 **Jimin:** _[teasing voice]_ Yeah but look at the bright side, I'm sure you had a great time after that didn't you? Jackson certainly does.

 **Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ I did too...

 **Jimin:** OH MY GOD TAETAE.

 **Taehyung:** What? As if anything could surprise you!

 **Jungkook:** Y- _[...]_ _[clears his throat]_ I'm glad you did, I had a great time too.

 **Jimin:** That's amazing.

 **Taehyung:** JIMINIE! Go away, go hug Jackson I'll call you back in five minutes.

 **Jimin:** Noooo, Taetae don't do this to me~~

 **Taehyung:** Tsh, five minutes!

 **Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Okay...

 **Taehyung:** Sorry about that Jungkookie.

 **Jimin:** _[in the background]_ BABE! Taetae wants some alone time to dirty talk with his boyfriend cause they totally have phone sex now, I'm so proud of them, I need a hug!

 **Jungkook:** Next time I'll make sure not to hang up so we'll properly have phone sex... I don't want our reputation to be false.

 **Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I'm taking notes, I won't let you hang up.

 **Jungkook:** If I do, call me back. Maybe you'll like what you'll get to hear. _[Laughs]_

 **Taehyung:** I always love what I hear when I call you. But I'm not against trying new things~

 **Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Try new things Taetae new things are great!

 **Taehyung:** Go awayyyy~

 **Jimin:** _[cute voice]_ Okay~

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ How are you hyung? Not too tired?

 **Taehyung:** Nope, I'm great! Jacksonie always works on Saturdays so I spent the afternoon with Jiminie, it was so cool! I missed him too. _[giggles]_ And I can't wait to see you! I'll see you tomorrow, right? I know you're always tired... But for me? Pleaase?

 **Jungkook:** Hihi yeaaaah don't worry! Just after work, even if I'm dead I want to see you too, I love you~ I'm glad you had fun with Chimchim he missed you too. _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** Aww, how are you tonight? Maybe you want to sleep, right? Sorry we called so late, we just really wanted to talk to you... Especially me~

 **Jungkook:** Awwww... Tae, I wanted to hear you too hihi, don't worry about me, I'm just... _[sighs]_ Really tired but I don't care... Sorry, you have so much more energy than me hehe.

 **Taehyung:** It's okay, you must be used to me being a dead platypus, I can deal with it. _[giggles]_ Hey, l won't bother you for too long okay?

 **Jimin:** _[in the background]_ _[small voice]_ Taetae?

 **Taehyung:** Hum? _[...]_ Oh. Wait a sec baby, Jiminie wants to talk to you~

 **Jimin:** Hey Kookie~ How are you? I showed Taetae the cute bunny earlier today mhehehe.

 **Taehyung:** OH MY GOD. I forgot to talk about the cute bunny give me back the phone! BABY! That's so cute I love it so much it's adorable thank youuuu!

 **Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'm... I'm glad you liked it, it's... I couldn't show it to you for real it's... Kinda embarrassing hihi, I... I love you Taehyung, I really want to see you.

 **Taehyung:** I loved it, it was so cute! But my real baby bunny is better~ Hey, we'll see each other tomorrow right? Promise promise?

 **Jungkook:** Promise! I love you, say hi to Chimchim. _[giggles]_

 **Taehyung:** Okay, see you tomorrow baby, please rest a lot so you're full of energy okay?

 **Jimin:** Oh he's leaving? Bye Kookie! See you tomorrow I love you!

 **Taehyung:** I love you too Jungkook, sleep tight okay? I'm waiting to see you!

 **Jungkook:** See you guys, I love you both, not in the same way hihi, see you tomorrow. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night~ <3
> 
> -pompom


	163. Sun, May 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So here it is, this chapter is honestly short and uninteresting, but what's coming is worth it so I'll see you in the end notes, kisses!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey baby 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
hows work? 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
i miss u 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

miss u 2 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
im fine, just woke up so im full of energy hehe! 

12:07

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait to see u 

12:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

wannaseeu2 

12:08  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo from now on what's interesting is happening [HERE IN THE SIDE STORY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/29633148) until we say so, that's where we will be updating for the entire time Tae is in Busan (cause yeah, Tae is in Busan, imagine that).  
> So, see you there, mhehehe.  
> Love you guys, enjoy~ <3
> 
> -pompom


	164. Thu, May 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here I am again, you missed me right?  
> First things first, considering what happened, I think it's important for us to say that, there aren't underrated issues. We should all take care for each other, because we all deserve to live, to love, to be loved. Kim Jonghyun, you didn't deserve that, no one does. I don't have words to describe my sadness, and my anger. I just hope we will be able to make things change, and show people who feel what he felt at that moment that there is always another solution. Always.  
> Again, if anyone here, reading my words, feel the need to be helped, to be heard, I'm here. 
> 
> If you all let me close my words, I'll talk now about iM_gOd*1203*. If you haven't read the "side" (we will make a pool soon about the title of this) story, start from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/29633148) and read because you NEED it. Yes, now, the side story is as important as the "main" one, that's why we are thinking about changing its name since it's not "side" but... well, it's THE STORY. 
> 
> If you did read it, welcome (terf screaming: FINALLY) to the new Arc of our story :).  
> Welcome guys, welcome home, enjoy texting and calling since you missed it, and enjoy it with new profile pictures!
> 
> -terfpom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey you 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
safely landed in seoul, i just arrived at my apartment and crashed on my bed haha 

21:56

|   
---|---  
  
and 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
thats it 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
im just letting u know, since u wanted to make sure i got home in one piece 

21:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hi Tae 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im glad my boyfriend is still in one piece hihi 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

make sure to rest okay? 

22:21  
  
---|---  
  
i will 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
im gonna sleep soon i think, im dead 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
u rest too okay baby? 

22:22

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah okay hyung 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sweet dreams 

22:23  
  
---|---  
  
good night 

22:24

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love myself,  
> Love yourself,  
> Love.


	165. Sat, May 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with another update tonight, hope you guys caught up on the side story...  
> I won't say much, I need to shower, and breathe, and maybe rest a bit. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, we love you guys and we will probably answer to your comments when we'll be on holidays (so no more projects) and when we will have finished our Christmas gifts (sephterfpom's gifts are A PROJECT on itself) <3
> 
> -tired terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i thought maybe 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk maybe its arrogant? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im at work as u can see 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and well 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see i can wear glasses too? 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay sounds fake i know 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss u 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
that picture is adorable omg 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
ur not arrogant wtf 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
wait lemme send u smth funny to cheer u up 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
since ur usually tired after work 

19:48

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:49

|   
---|---  
  
hey im heading home too 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
is it okay if i call in like 20-30mins? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung ur so beautiful 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my boyfriend has the most beautiful eyebrows 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

seems like we're both sharing our bus rides of sadness 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can u like call me around 9pm? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
okay! 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
my eyebrows are blushing rn 

20:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks hyung 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awwww so cute 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was ur day? and yesterday? 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
tiring a bit, i got home late yesterday 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
today was better tho 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
and u? what did u do yesterday? 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

arent u tired? 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i did nothing special yesterday im no one to complain 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
im kinda tired yeah, im almost in bed already... 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
and today was okay? 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

rly? 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

when do u start working tomorrow? 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
| 

today was fine dw 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

work is okay, i like it 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
as long as u like it its the most important 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
i think i start at 9 but id have to recheck 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

oh btw! i asked them if i could start working on weekdays, starting monday yknow? 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

since im don't have any classes anymore and all 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and they agreed! so technically i have a little job until i graduate at least hihi 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and even after 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i still want to... find a job or smt idk 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk what i should do but yeah its not important 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what is important is that ill work everyday next week like weekends 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gonna be super tiring 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg im rambling 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go recheck and maybe ill let u sleep hyung? 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
wow thats so great! 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
but its gonna be tiring yeah, u were already tired after ur weekends... 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
make sure not to exhaust urself okay? 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
take it easy 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
nooo dont let me sleep i rly want to call u 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
i want to hear ur voice 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
if u want i go take a nap until ur home 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
but im fine rly 

20:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill call u in one hour 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

set ur alarm and take a nap 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

please hyung get some rest 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
hmmmmm 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
thats me pouting 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
but okay, okay ill go sleep 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
one hour tops okay? 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

one hour 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[One hour later]_

**Jungkook:** _[calling: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[background noise]_ _[...]_ _[whispers]_ H-Hey- Hey, Jungkook! _[clears his throat]_

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Have I woken you up hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[hoarse voice]_ N-No I'm good- Well awake, I'm fully awake! Are you home? Everything okay?

**Jungkook:** Hyung? Reaaaally? Hihi.

**Taehyung:** O-Okay maybe I was sleeping. Just a bit. _[innocent voice]_ I'm good now though.

**Jungkook:** Sorry for waking you up Tae... I'm pouting.

**Taehyung:** Don't be, we said one hour! _[giggles]_ Hey, Jungkookie... I-I wanted to call you yesterday night, I really wanted to but... I don't know, I just didn't know what to say I guess? Feels weird to be back here.

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_ Tae, I'm sorry I didn't either I... I miss you so much I- _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Hey don't apologize... I miss you too. I didn't think I'd feel so... I don't know, lost? It's strange.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I... I think I... _[breathes]_ I... I- _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Hey, do you still work at 9 tomorrow?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I do... Why? What's wrong...?

**Jungkook:** Okay... You'll have... To sleep early!

**Taehyung:** Baby what's going on?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Nothing?

**Taehyung:** Come on, if you're going to lie to me at least do it properly. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm not! I just... I don't know I... I mean... I don't know I... _[breathes]_ I don't know.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[soft voice]_ What's troubling you...? Just... Hey don't think too much, just tell me what you have in mind.

**Jungkook:** Hyung... Is something troubling you too?

**Taehyung:** Answer my question first, then it's my turn if you want, kay?

**Jungkook:** I... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ Jungkook. What do you want to say?

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry, I'm a bother really, you seem tired yet you're dealing with me. _[awkward laugh]_ I'm really sorry, I just...

**Taehyung:** Hey, stop with this, I'm fine, you did nothing worth apologizing and you're not a bother, I just... I don't know, I felt like you wanted to tell me something and you sound like there's something on your mind but maybe I'm wrong, I just... I don't know, how should I know?

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ I'm annoying right hehe... _[sighs]_ Hyung I... Look, I know it's... I know we... Aren't used to... To each other but I... It felt so... _[shaky voice]_ I'm sorry, don't... Don't make me say it please.

**Taehyung:** Okay. If you don't want to talk I'll tell you what's troubling me. It's troubling me that we spent barely five days together and the minute I'm home alone again I feel like I don't even know how to do things straight anymore. I feel like I forgot how I used to function before and I'm completely... Disoriented. And I know I can only blame myself about this, I should've... Known, that it would be harder to leave now, I just didn't think it would be... Like this. I thought I'd be "just" sad, but... But it feels like my entire life is wrong now, I don't even know how to put words on this. _[whispers]_ It feels so wrong without you, I don't know what to do.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sniffles]_ _[...]_ _[sniffles]_

**Taehyung:** _[breathes]_ S-Sorry, I'm sorry, Jungkook I... I just miss you so much, I'm sorry it's my fault, I don't know why I'm complaining here I just-... Kinda... Needed to l-let it out.

**Jungkook:** _[broken voice]_ N-No no no it's... Fine, don't ap-ap-apologize, I- _[sniffles]_ _[chuckles]_ Actually I'm glad you did... I... Didn't wanna be selfish and to be the only one complaining. I want to- _[shaky voice]_ Hear you complain too? L-Let it out okay... I can listen too.

**Taehyung:** _[breathy laugh]_ O-Okay... _[whispers]_ It's not just me right? Do you... Do you feel like... Does it hurt so much too?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sobs]_ I miss you so much... _[cries]_ It hurts, it hurts, it- _[sniffles]_ _[breathes]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I-I'm so-sorry... _[deep breath]_ I want to go back, I-I-I never hated it so much h-here...

**Jungkook:** It's... Not your fault h- _[sobs]_ Hyung I... _[broken voice]_ W-We said said we would be s-strong right? _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah you're right, sorry, we... _[...]_ It won't be long right? _[small voice]_ I'll be accepted in Busan and I'll be back by... By the end of the summer, it's- it's okay, right? And... Maybe you can c-come see me too? But if you have your job now... I-I don't know...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sniffles]_ I... I don't know hyung, I... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ We'll be okay... Right?

**Jungkook:** _[sniffles]_ Tae, I want to be... To be your boyfriend so... _[sobs]_ We'll be okay.

**Taehyung:** Okay- _[sighs]_ Okay... Hey, Jungkook...? Y-You're my boyfriend already, you're the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sobs]_ Y-Yeah. _[cries]_ I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry hyung, I'm sorry-

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ S-Shhh baby why are you apologizing...?

**Jungkook:** You... You- _[sniffles]_ _[breathes]_ You're always- Always hearing me c-comp-complain and I... _[sniffles]_ And you're so nice and I- _[sniffles]_ And I... I- _[...]_ _[cries]_

**Taehyung:** N-No hey it's okay Jungkook, really, I'll always be there to listen to you, you know that right? _[...]_ _[broken voice]_ And I-I'm complaining too, look I fucking hate Seoul, I hate it so much- _[sniffles]_ And it's ugly and you're not in it, and my bed looks stupid now I hate it too, I don't want to sleep in it anymore... _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** _[sniffles]_ _[sighs]_ I want you. _[sniffles]_ I want to see you. _[sniffles]_ It's so hard, I hate fucking Seoul, I hate planes, I hate work, I want... _[sniffles]_ I want you Taehyung, I want you.

**Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ I-I'm sorry... I want you too, just-... Just to be able to hold you whenever I w-want, I-... This week was perfect, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[broken voice]_ I beg you, stop apologizing Tae... Please- _[sobs]_

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ S-Sorry I- _[...]_ Okay... B-But you're c-crying because of me a-again I-... _[sighs]_ _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Come on hyung! _[sniffles]_ Everyone knows I-I-I always cry. _[sobs]_

**Taehyung:** _[small giggle]_ Y-Yeah... But still, what sort of lousy boyfriend am I...? _[sighs]_ I love you Jungkook, I love you so much...

**Jungkook:** You-You're the- _[sniffles]_ You're the best, I would fall in love with you even if you were in a different country. _[sniffles]_ I swear.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[muffled voice]_ R-Really...?

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Of c-course! _[sniffles]_ I love you, I love everything you are, everything you do, how you think, how you walk, and- _[sniffles]_ Thank God you're only a few hours away...

**Taehyung:** _[teary laugh]_ Th-Thank you... I-... _[whispers]_ Urgh, I hope I'll be back soon... I want to hug y-you so bad...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sniffles]_ I should have made a bigger plushie! _[chuckles]_ One with big arms.

**Taehyung:** Aww... _[small laugh]_ W-Wait it's still in my bag, I haven't unpacked yet... I didn't f-feel like it, I'll go get it n-now! _[...]_ _[rushed footsteps]_

**Jungkook:** _[sniffles]_ I'm... _[sobs]_ _[broken voice]_ I'm happy you kept it. At least you have something I-I made for you and... You'll think about me when you'll see it. _[sniffles]_

**Taehyung:** What?! _[clears his throat]_ Wh- Are you c-crazy? Of course I kept it, it's one of the s-sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me... _[background sounds]_ G-Got it, I-... _[sighs]_ I love it so much, i feel like a big 25-year-old kid. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Does that mean I f-f-finally have a baby boyfriend too? _[sniffles]_

**Taehyung:** I- Hihi, I can be your baby anytime, y-y'know? It just... Sounds weird. _[small laugh]_ I'm hugging my bunny real close right now, it's not you but... I still feel a little bit better now...

**Jungkook:** Awww~ _[sniffles]_ He is so lucky hihi. _[sniffles]_ When I'll be able to do so... _[sniffles]_ _[breathes]_ I'll... You'll be my baby. I'll... I'll keep you close and spoil you and everything.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[sniffles]_ Really...? Like... Really really? _[small voice]_ Will you carry me like a koala again?

**Jungkook:** Y-Yes! Any- _[sniffles]_ Anything you want hyung...

**Taehyung:** I just-... I just want-... _[sighs]_ I'm so lucky to have you...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ So am I.

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ _[...]_ You're amazing. I-I love you so much, I swear, I don't even know how to say it anymore...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I've been told some platypus made a grumpy bunny fall in love... That's being called amazing too.

**Taehyung:** S-Stop, I'm trying to compliment you here! _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sniffles]_ I love you Tae. I love who you are and who I am now... And who I've met thanks to you.

**Taehyung:** You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that...

**Jungkook:** Hihi! _[sniffles]_ I'm proud... I've... Never been proud of anything you know... _[giggles]_ But I'm proud I am what I am now. I'm proud I can say you... You have chosen me. And even if it's hard, I'll still be the proudest boyfriend.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ I-I'll do my best so you stay proud forever, I... I want you to, you deserve to.

**Jungkook:** No. _[sniffles]_ D-Don't say that hyung.

**Taehyung:** I _am_ saying that, of course I'm saying that.

**Jungkook:** But... But... No. You don't have to... Do anything, you're already... What I want.

**Taehyung:** Then I'll do my best to stay what you want. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Come on! You're... Doing it on purpose!

**Taehyung:** Huh? What did I do?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Taehyung do you have any idea of... How deeply in love with you I am?

**Taehyung:** I think I do, actually... I-... If you love me as much as I love you... And I'm holding a bunny plushie with a phone in its hand and you made it for me so I think you do... _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Then... You probably know that... You could do anything... I would still love you deeply. Always.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, no... Don't let me do _anything_ okay? It's not because you love me that you must forgive everything.

**Jungkook:** As if you could do something unforgivable... _[giggles]_ I love you, I don't care, I'm too blind to be smart enough to see that.

**Taehyung:** I love you too Jungkookie, you're the best boyfriend ever. And that week was just perfect. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ I'm super happy to hear that hyung.

**Taehyung:** Why? I mean it! It was awesome. And now I have- Oh! Wait I'll hang my pics now!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Tae, I had the best week too. I love you. I really love you.

**Taehyung:** Aww, I'm glad you did... _[chuckles]_ Every week should be like that. _[...]_ Should I hang them in my bedroom or in my living room?

**Jungkook:** As you wish love.

**Taehyung:** I'll hang the beach selfie on my bedroom! I really, really, really love this one, it's so pretty. _[small laugh]_ I'll do it now. _[...]_ _[background sounds]_ _[footsteps]_ _[background sounds]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[sound of something falling]_ _[in the background]_ Damn. _[...]_ _[on the phone]_ Wait a sec I'll put you on speaker it'll be easier. _[...]_ Okay~ Yeah I'll hang it right in front of my bed so I see it everyday when I wake up!

**Jungkook:** Hihihi that's so cute...

**Taehyung:** And I have the pics from Youngjae's photoshoot too... The one where you put me on the floor. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ It was soooo long ago... You know what I have?

**Taehyung:** _[background sounds]_ _[...]_ What do you have baby?

**Jungkook:** I have a few... New sketches. Hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oh really? _[chuckles]_ You're drawing new things?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** What's so funny...?

**Jungkook:** I thought you'd understand. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Why? You said you did new sket-... _[...]_ Oh. _[teasing voice]_ That kind of new sketches? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You saw it yourself! _[low voice]_ Now I have to focus on the details.

**Taehyung:** I didn't see much of it actually. _[chuckles]_ Aaah, I know it's stupid cause you've technically seen it all but I'm blushing to think you're drawing that without me being here. _[awkward laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Well... You can stop blushing, I'm not drawing you right now but... Yeah I've seen it all hihi. And I have a great visual memory.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I know you're not drawing me right now but still~ _[giggles]_ And yeah, I kinda have a great memory too eheh.

**Jungkook:** Eheheh, what do you remember the most? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Huh? _[...]_ You mean f-from Wednesday...?

**Jungkook:** You choose. You said you had a great memory too.

**Taehyung:** Well I- Huh, I remember everything actually. "The most"...? I don't know, first thing that comes to my mind is Monday evening actually... _[giggles]_ And then... Hum... _[mumbles]_ Maybe you carrying me.

**Jungkook:** Awww~ _[giggles]_ That's... That's so sweet, hihihihi you... You know what I remember the most?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ What is it...?

**Jungkook:** It's... It's... It's sleeping next to you and... Smelling your scent. And holding you close. You're the softest blanket.

**Taehyung:** You know, it's... Maybe it's gonna sound childish but it feels so nice to fall asleep in someone's arms and... You have great hugging arms. _[giggles]_ You're clingy hihi. I like it...

**Jungkook:** Really? _[cute voice]_ Feels nice to sleep next to someone who loves you... It's... So relaxing.

**Taehyung:** It's relaxing yeah... I kinda regret we didn't do that every night while I was here. _[sad laugh]_

**Jungkook:** It's okay, we'll do it next time hihi. I won't let you go anyway.

**Taehyung:** Okay, next time! _[childish voice]_ I refuse to spend one more night in Busan without you in my arms. Or me in yours.

**Jungkook:** Deal.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ That's the best deal I've ever agreed on.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Hey hyung... Aren't you too tired? I woke you up, didn't I?

**Taehyung:** I'm a bit sleepy yeah. _[chuckles]_ I'm sitting on my bed and looking at my beautiful pictures-decorated wall. It's not as awesome as your wall but someday it will be. Or not, the wall in my future apartment in Busan will be.

**Jungkook:** Maybe I should let you sleep... Or stare at your awesome pictures? I have to go, I wake up super early and crying made my head hurt so much, I'm _dead_. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I should sleep and so should you, if you start being tired now you'll never bear the entire week... Maybe take something for your head? And drink water!

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung. _[giggles]_ I love you!

**Taehyung:** I love you too... Should I call you tomorrow night or will you be a dead bunny?

**Jungkook:** Try your luck. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, I will. Good night angel, sweet dreams~

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Sweet dreams love. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when JK told Tae he wanted him. Did you?


	166. Sun, May 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you guys? We are back again (you missed us right? hehe) No seriously, here is this short chapter for you, we hope you're catching up with this fic and the side we are soon going to post the real deal so...  
> Anyway, thank you all, for reading us, for being here we are REALLY REALLY REALLY happy to be able to post the chapters that are coming, finally. You have no idea how excited we are! Thanks and kudos to you, the best readers of all time <3
> 
> -terfpom actually supposed to code in Java but MEH  
> -terfpom tired  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

_[22:15]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie my baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: My sweet love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number _[gives his own number]_.

**Taehyung:** Hey you! So... I guess you're sleeping? _[giggles]_ I hope you had a good day, work must've been long... You're resting now right? All curled up in your bed? Hugging your blanket and with your mouth open like the big baby you are? My big baby. _[chuckles]_ You're dreaming right? I hope you are, and you probably have to wake up early tomorrow too... So sleep tight! And fighting for work! Don't eat only snacks, and drink water, it's getting hotter lately. I'll think about you! I love you Jungkookie, call me tomorrow okay? _[kiss sound]_ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about Jackmin now? I mean... yeah. That's one of the best idea we've had so far... wait. No. All our ideas are the best anyway 8)
> 
> We love you, see you tomorrow for two chapters :D (YEAY we are still able to follow DA CALENDAR we are so proud heheheheh)
> 
> \- pomie is searching for a gif for the tweet  
> \- pomie is hungry
> 
> Bye ~


	167. Mon, May 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa I won't talk a lot here, I still have to code next chapter for tonight, see you ~  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

omg hyung 

6:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry but omg ur message, ur so lovely 

6:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u i love u 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im sorry for sleeping but i think imma keep this for life ur so sweet thats so 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk i love u 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i hope u dreamt about me 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but urg ur so cute idk what to say, ill try to eat others things too 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u Tae 

6:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


6:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u have a nice day 

6:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

6:55  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

8:02

|   
---|---  
  
awww ur so cute 

8:02

|   
---|---  
  
i love you too ️ 

8:03

|   
---|---  
  
i love that thing u do with ur nose 

8:03

|   
---|---  
  
im happy u liked the message 

8:03

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


8:04

|   
---|---  
  
(i love my new hair, tell jackson if u see him) 

8:04

|   
---|---  
  
(eheh) 

8:04

|   
---|---  
  
have a nice day too baby, i love u! 

8:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow hyung ur beautiful 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur gorgeous 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u look like an actor 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no a model 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk u look like someone hot 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but better cause ur you 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur fucking hot 

13:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like u 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like ur hair too 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why do u look so gorgeous 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wow 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

13:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just in case yknow 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey just so yknow 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i like ur eyebrows 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah im sure u didnt know 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and dont pretend ur hiding ur hand when ur not 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i see u 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we'll call tonight? 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

have a great day love 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
haha i love you 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
im sure i looked hotter with u on top of me tho 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
or not 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
we can call tonight but i think ill be home late, im going out to eat with mark 

13:09

|   
---|---  
  
sorry 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
well see, but i dont want u to stay late because of me 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
dont wait if ur too tired 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
i love you 

13:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

have fun with Mark hyung 

13:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its okay dont apologize 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur handsome i forgive u 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and yes, ur sexier when we fuck, i like seeing u moaning 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway ill have lunch and work! talk soon ily 

13:11  
  
---|---  
  
so straightforward omg 

13:12

|   
---|---  
  
im going back to work too 

13:12

|   
---|---  
  
fighting for this afternoon! 

13:12

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hope ur having fun 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
i did! 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
thank u baby 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
i love you too 

23:28

|   
---|---  
  
good night~ (if ur already sleeping) 

23:29

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Cards is superior.


	168. Tue, May 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back quite quickly right? Those chapters were short, so short to code. And since we basically have a little program (we run and it codes it for us), we "just" (actually its long since we have to reread it as well) have to make the chapter in a form like this:  
> JJK  
> hi hyung, how was work? (and include smiley using img src etc)
> 
> KTH  
> hey kookie  
> KTH  
> how u doing?
> 
> etc. Yeah, you didn't care.  
> Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for your comments, we are soon on holidays and we'll answer to you! Now, we are only trying to deal with our projects, exams and iM_gOd which is a project as well. You have no idea how much it costs us, in time. But we love doing it, so fuck it. Hehe.  
> Enjoy this chapter as well and wee you tomorrow ~~
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

im glad u did 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dreamt about u hyung 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

was a great dream 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i could kiss u 

7:03  
  
---|---  
  
rly?? 

08:42

|   
---|---  
  
im so jealous!! 

08:42

|   
---|---  
  
i want dreams like that too 

08:42

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt dream, that sucks 

08:42

|   
---|---  
  
maybe tonight! 

08:43

|   
---|---  
  
i hope 

08:43

|   
---|---  
  
ah wait no im working tonight 

08:43

|   
---|---  
  
im stupid 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
maybe tomorrow night! 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
i hope i was a good kisser in ur dream? 

08:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dude ur a good kisser, the REAL u 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause we've kissed yknow 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and fighting for ur work tonight 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

think about me before sleeping and ull dream about me hihi 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
u couldve had a nightmare in which i was a bad kisser 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
dw i know we kissed for real and its was great 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
ill try hfej 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
fuck gotta go back 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

16:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ull try what? 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
ill try thinking even harder about u but i dont think its possible 

1:47

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well.  
> Should I give you DA CALENDAR link? Or not?
> 
> hehe.


	169. Wed, May 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong guys~ It's me again mhehehe. I won't be long cause I'm dead af and it's finally holidays so I plan to sleep for approximatively 14 hours straight. -_-  
> I hope you'll like this chapter mhehehehe.
> 
> I just have one thing to say: a part of it may contain *coughs* inappropriate things *coughs* so don't feel obliged to read if you don't like that kind of stuff, you obviously won't need to have read every word to understand the idea eheh. ;) 
> 
> -pomie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

did u? did u see me this time hyung? 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
i wish 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
but 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
im still at work 

7:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


8:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting 

8:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

going to work but im lucky, im free on the afternoon! 

8:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill go to dance class thats good 

8:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ill call u tonight? plz hyung? 

8:03  
  
---|---  
  
wow 

12:58

|   
---|---  
  
ur so handsome 

12:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

12:58

|   
---|---  
  
ur so so so handsome 

12:58

|   
---|---  
  
i rly wish i could kiss u in my dreams 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
and not in my dreams too 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
ur wow 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
its good if u have a bit of free time! 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
ill probably be sleeping a bit tho... 

12:59

|   
---|---  
  
but im definitely calling u tonight! 

13:00

|   
---|---  
  
fighting for work 

13:00

|   
---|---  
  
wait its late, maybe its over now? 

13:00

|   
---|---  
  
idk, i love you, talk to you later (but soon later ) 

13:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill send u a text after dance class maybe u wont be sleeping anymore? 

13:04  
  
---|---  
  
i woooont 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
ill be full of energy and we can talk all night long if u want! 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
no thats not true tho we both work in the morning 

13:06

|   
---|---  
  
but yeah, text me jungkookie 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i will 

13:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

get some rest love 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
okay~ 

13:08

|   
---|---  
  
see u tonight baby 

13:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u? 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was work? 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im home, showered and all 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss u 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i miss u so much 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh wait imma take a selfie 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:00  
  
---|---  
  
rrude 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
rude* 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
damn 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
ur so hot 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
thats not cool 

22:06

|   
---|---  
  
i was not ready for this okay? 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
mr. i just came home from dance class and showered the sweat off my perfect body 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
im mad at u rn 

22:07

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


22:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

FUCK 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

if only u could be mad at me EVERYDAY 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

EVERYDAY 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why r u doing this to me? 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no wait, why arent u doing this to me EVERYDAY? 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so fucking hot 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no ur rude 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats pure rudeness 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats so low 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats so RUDE 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

damn fuck damn 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot 

22:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cant u send me that by email just in case i lose my phone, so i can find this pic again somewhere? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

should i save it in a hard drive? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

should i print it? 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

kim taehyung 

22:09  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  


**Jungkook:** _[calling : Kim fucking rude Taehyung ]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jeon Jungkook ]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[sly voice]_ Yes, what is it about?

**Jungkook:** _[groans]_ About you, OBVIOUSLY.

**Taehyung:** I have no idea what you're talking about, you started it.

**Jungkook:** _[mumbles]_ As if! As if we could compare that lame selfie and your godlike one. Come on.

**Taehyung:** You coming home after dance class and looking like _that_ triggers some of my memories, just so you know. And seriously. _[faking a suggestive voice]_ "Hey hyung, how are you, how was work?", you're not allowed to make that sentence sound dirty, that's not okay.

**Jungkook:** Wh- _[...]_ WHAT?! And I... _[clears his throat]_ What memories hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I didn't pick a bandana out of nowhere... _[whispers]_ Doesn't ring a bell?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ _[...]_ Wait, I'll go drink some water.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are you serious? That's just pure provocation.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[swallows a couple of times]_

**Taehyung:** _[murmurs]_ Jeon Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** _[swallows]_ _[sighs]_ _[sly voice]_ Y-Yeah Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** How I wish I could touch you right now...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ I wish you could too.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You know what I'd do to you if I was here...?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Would you devour me?

**Taehyung:** I would press you against the counter and ravish your pretty, exposed neck.

**Jungkook:** Ah... _[low voice]_ And what would you do next?

**Taehyung:** I would kiss you lower, lower, until your bathrobe gets in the way and I would have to untie it... _[murmurs]_ I'd slip it off your broad shoulders and let it fall on the floor.

**Jungkook:** Can- _[hoarse voice]_ Can I take it off hyung? Tell me to let it fall.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Take it off Jungkook.

**Jungkook:** _[sounds of something falling]_ Fuck. _[...]_ _[sighs]_ I'm hard.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ _[sarcastic voice]_ You think? _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Get on your couch.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Are... Are you, hyung? Are you hard thinking about me, on my couch... _[...]_ _[hoarse voice]_ Naked, legs spread wide for you?

**Taehyung:** I'm- _[...]_ _[shaky sigh]_ Y-Yeah. You must be gorgeous... _[whispers]_ Hey... Wanna know what I'd do next?

**Jungkook:** _[shivering voice]_ I want to know what you're doing to yourself.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I'm... _[deep voice]_ Laying in bed, I'm still dressed... I'm not doing anything... Yet.

**Jungkook:** Remember that time you stripped on the phone? Do it again hyung. Strip for me.

**Taehyung:** I've never done this before... _[small chuckle]_ Not stripping, just... This. _[murmurs]_ We're not hanging up this time, right?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ I want it... T-To try with you hyung. _[...]_ Don't you?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I want too... _[deep breath]_ _[whispers]_ Hey, guess what?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Y-Yeah Tae?

**Taehyung:** I'm taking my shirt off right now... _[...]_ My hands are cold, I'm sure yours are warmer...

**Jungkook:** Mine are burning. Close your eyes, imagine I'm the one taking it off.

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ I'm undoing my belt now... It's leather, just so you know, I'd love to tie your burning hands with it.

**Jungkook:** _[groans]_ You won't let my hands do things to you? Or to myself? _[sighs]_ I won't stop you anyway.

**Taehyung:** I'm not here, I can't stop you either. If I was here I'd be sitting on your lap already, caressing your chest, holding you close... What are your hands doing right now baby?

**Jungkook:** I- _[swallows]_ I'm- _[sighs]_ I'm waiting for you... Are you... Are you naked?

**Taehyung:** Caress your chest for me, you're so beautiful I'm sad I can't appreciate it myself... Don't wait, hmm? _[whispers]_ I'm busy removing my underwear right now.

**Jungkook:** Aaah... Hyung I-I wish you could touch my neck...

**Taehyung:** I wish too... _[murmurs]_ I'd leave pretty marks everywhere so the entire world knows that you're mine.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Why don't you tie me down, make me yours, keep me somewhere?

**Taehyung:** _[deep voice]_ Oh so now I have to keep you somewhere to make sure that you stay mine?

**Jungkook:** Maybe? You're the one who wanted to use a belt. _[low voice]_ I won't mind if you do so.

**Taehyung:** I'm noting that down somewhere... _[chuckles]_ Hey, Jungkook? I've closed my eyes to picture you better... Are you still sitting on your couch? Where are your hands right now...?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Still there. I... I have one on my chest. What do you want me to do with the other?

**Taehyung:** Run it up your thigh... As close as you want. _[whispers]_ How close do you think my hand would go?

**Jungkook:** You... You would go right here, above my knee... Only half-way, not too close... Enough to tease me. _[...]_ Hyung... Where are you hands?

**Taehyung:** I've got one under my head... One of my stomach, it's getting close too, but not too close...

**Jungkook:** Get closer. Imagine I'm kneeling in front of you... I'm licking you. _[sighs heavily]_ My mouth feels so dry, so empty.

**Taehyung:** Hmmm... _[sighs]_ H-How close...?

**Jungkook:** Close enough... Are your knees spread? Enough for me to fit in between...?

**Taehyung:** Aah... Y-Yes, absolutely- I wish my hands were yours...

**Jungkook:** Hnn hyung, you... My hand is too small, you took me so well last time. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Your hands are stronger... _[murmurs]_ Are they touching you now?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Y-Yes, hyung. Are... Are you touching yourself?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah, I'm- _[groans]_ You know what I see when I close my eyes baby...?

**Jungkook:** Do you see me with your dick in my mouth?

**Taehyung:** Hnn-yes- You have the prettiest lips. You were s-so good at this... _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Was I that good? _[clicks his tongue]_ Did you feel good when you hit the back of my throat?

**Taehyung:** _[rushed breathing]_ So good, you were perfect, you looked so hot- _[groans]_ I could get hard just thinking about it again...

**Jungkook:** Ahhnnn then think... You were so big, pumping between my lips. _[groans]_ F-Felt so good...

**Taehyung:** _[moans]_ J-Jungkook? Remember h-how tight my fingers were around you when I jerked you off and you were so desperate? _[whines]_ How tight _I_ was around you-

**Jungkook:** Aaahhh y-yes I- _[sighs]_ You were so good, long and slim fingers, you w-were all over me, ev-everywhere, you... _[moans]_

**Taehyung:** _[breathless voice]_ Would you fuck me again if I was here? Or would you let me baby?

**Jungkook:** _[breathes quickly]_ I would... Would you? Would you fuck me this time? Make me yours, take me- Hard? _[moans]_

**Taehyung:** Hnnn- _[muffles a moan]_ I- Aah- I'd make you mine, I'd fuck you deep until you're moaning my name, I- _[sighs]_

**Jungkook:** Tae-Taehyung I-I'm- _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[groans]_ A-Again, Jungkook, say it again-

**Jungkook:** _[moans]_ Taehyung I'm- _[sighs]_ I want you I-I want- _[moans]_

**Taehyung:** A-Aah, touch yourself f-faster baby, f- _[voice breaking]_ Oh God I'm- Hnn Jungkook I- _[muffled scream]_

**Jungkook:** _[hoarse voice]_ AaAah Tae, I'm- _[moans]_ Hyung you're so- I- _[high scream]_ Aaah Tae- _[sighs heavily]_

**Taehyung:** _[loud breathing]_ J-Jungkook baby you- _[sighs]_ Your voice is so sweet, perfect...

**Jungkook:** _[breathes]_ Th-Thanks hyung- _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[breathing slowing down]_ I'm so dead right now. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You could have told me to go to bed right away... Now I have to move. _[chuckles]_ And I will definitely won't see my couch without having dirty thoughts now.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Well we did have fun on your couch so... And you'll have to take a shower anyway, don't blame it on me, it's your fault.

**Jungkook:** Take _another_ shower you mean. _[sighs]_ Don't worry I assume it. All of it.

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Hmm, great... That was great.

**Jungkook:** Yeah. _[sighs]_ That was good. Hey hyung... I graduate on Friday so... I expect a reward from my boyfriend, you know?

**Taehyung:** Should I call my official adult baby then? _[giggles]_ You must be excited! I want a picture of you in your graduating outfit and all, okay?

**Jungkook:** I'll send you that hihi. _[giggles]_ And yeah, call me~

**Taehyung:** _[yawns]_ Aaah, now I'm all gross and naked and alone on my bed, it's so weird. _[giggles]_ It was better when I could fall asleep next to you afterwards...

**Jungkook:** Huh... You talk as if you never jerked off... _[chuckles]_ I wish I could hug you right know, you're so cute.

**Taehyung:** _[gasps]_ _[fakes a shocked voice]_ Of course I never jerked off, what sort of perverted thing is that?! _[giggles]_ I don't know, just... I never exactly had anyone on the phone y'know? And usually I immediately sleep or run to the shower when I'm done so... I don't know. I want a hug too.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I gave you that black shirt right? The one with a V-neck. Even if I never wore it... I think it still has my scent? It was tucked between my white tee-shirts hihi. Hug it, it won't be like hugging me... But it will be better than nothing right?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[soft voice]_ Y-Yeah I can do that... It doesn't have your super cuddly arms but it's still a little bit of you. I'd hug my bunny but it looks so innocent, I feel like I don't have the right to. _[giggles]_ Wait I'll go get the shirt. _[...]_ _[background sounds]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[sighs]_ You're adorable Taehyung. I love you hihi.

**Taehyung:** _[background sounds]_ _[footsteps]_ _[...]_ Found it! It does smell a little bit like you, it's nice... _[sighs]_ I don't know if I should feel bad that you don't have anything that has my scent or if it sounds totally pretentious... _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** I do feel bad I don't have anything that has your scent... But it's fine... Since I can't really spend time at my place without picturing you in each corner of the room. Especially on my bed and my couch. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Oh, really...? _[sighs]_ Sorry...

**Jungkook:** Why are you apologizing?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I'm just trying to picture it as if our roles were reversed and it sucks...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Then I'll take my revenge and come to your place, we'll fuck everywhere! _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ You're so cute hihi, you can come anytime baby, you know? I'd be happy to have you here... But I'm afraid we can only fuck in my bedroom and eventually in the bathroom... _[fakes a scared voice]_ The living room has thin walls.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[low voice]_ Don't you like challenge?

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ I do... But hum. Weird y'know? And do you really want to keep quiet?

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I don't know? I don't care anyway, I just want to see you. And what your place looks like. I imagine you in a big flat, all classy and cosy, with simple things... Something that looks rich.

**Taehyung:** Hey, I'm not _that_ rich, seriously, I just have a living room and a bedroom. _[laughs]_ And... Hum, it's kinda messy, you probably won't like it so much... Like, there are papers everywhere, stuff like cables, earphones, random clothes, chopsticks, glasses... I'm not a very tidy person. I'll try to clean if you come. And it's not very personal, not like your place!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Don't clean anything... Or no, do what you want but... I want to see what's _you_... Not what you want me to see hihi... Sounds quite personal though.

**Taehyung:** But you're place was so neat, I'd be ashamed if you came and it was a mess... I don't know, the first few weeks I kept it neat too but then I was just "meh, no time anyway". _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** I'm not like you I guess... I spend more time at home than working,I have time to clean... And honestly? My desk was quite messy and since I spend all my free time drawing... Maybe we act the same way. And I don't cook... So not so much things that can make my place dirty.

**Taehyung:** Oh! If you come I'll get to cook for you all the time, it would be great! Like, two meals a day and all eheh. You'll have to send me a list of the stuff you want to eat~

**Jungkook:** Hum... I want to eat... Chicken. And pizza. And fried chicken! And... Two pizzas. _[cute voice]_ Would you do that for meee~?

**Taehyung:** Aww, you're adorable. _[giggles]_ Have you ever tried to make your own pizza?

**Jungkook:** Hum... No? I suck hyung, you have no idea.

**Taehyung:** Great, we'll do that then! My hyung made me do it very often when I was a kid, you can pick whatever ingredients you want and you can give it a funny shape. _[giggles]_ And you're artist, I'm sure you can make awesome pizzas~

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You think hihi? Sounds fun when you say it. Everything sounds fun when you say it.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I'd love to prepare something like... A cliché romantic dinner with candles and a nice table decoration and fancy glasses and everything but hum, I don't have a table. Well I have one, like yours, a coffee table. But I usually eat in the kitchen so, not very romantic. _[small laugh]_

**Jungkook:** Awww hyuuunnng do that! I... Want to? I want us to do that!

**Taehyung:** But I just said I don't have a table! _[giggles]_ We can't have a romantic dinner on the floor, that sucks, right?

**Jungkook:** _[sad voice]_ But...

**Taehyung:** Noooo not that voice pleaaaase~ _[small laugh]_ Okay, okay I'll find a way, I promise, I'll cook you the best dinner I can make and make you feel like it's Valentine's Day and it's gonna be sappy as fuck, is that better?

**Jungkook:** _[cute voice]_ With candles and cliché Valentine's day things? Roses and chocolate and fancy stuff?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Yes, with all that, and even jazz music playing in the background if you want and after that we can have passionate Valentine's Day sex not-in-my-living-room. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[cute voice]_ Would you sing me something? Will you sing me some jazz? Hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ Aaah seriously, you're never satisfied! _[chuckles]_ You really want me to sing jazz though?

**Jungkook:** Yes!

**Taehyung:** Okaaay I'll sing too then. Anything else Mr. Spoiled Baby wants to add to the list? _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Humm... Lemme think... I want... To see you with your white coat.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Like, just because or do you have something special in mind? Cause it's my work clothes you know, I can't exactly ruin them. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[bursts out laughing]_

**Taehyung:** Hey don't laugh! I'll show you but it's touch with your eyes only~ Or you can strip me, that works too.

**Jungkook:** You really thought I... Had dirty thoughts about that? Okay... Maybe I had but honestly I just want to see how you look when you're working. I- _[laughs]_ I promise I won't ruin it. Nhehehe. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** How should I know, you're the one with a cosplay kink. _[giggles]_ I'll show you don't worry, aaand I'll sing jazz and prepare the bed with a trail of red roses petals and cook something amazing and we'll drink fancy champagne and make each other taste heart-shaped chocolates. Everything okay for you?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _Yesss_ sounds perfect. Now I need to find you a super romantic and fancy gift hihi.

**Taehyung:** What?! Why! _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** I don't know? You said Valentine's day. I don't know. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Aww, but you don't need to find me a gift baby, really, if you do come to see me in Seoul it will already be a gift in itself.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Cheesy. Just... Let me spoil you when I see you... Please hyung?

**Taehyung:** Hmmmm but you're my baby~ _[chuckles]_ _[sighs]_ But how can I say no to that? How can I say no to you?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'm your spoiled super powerful baby hihi.

**Taehyung:** You are... _[small laugh]_ Hey, Jungkookie...? Will you really come to visit me though? Like... For real?

**Jungkook:** I... I don't know... Depends on-... But would you want me to come? Like for real?

**Taehyung:** Of course, why would you ask?? I'd be so happy to have you here, even just for a couple of days!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I would... Be happy too...

**Taehyung:** So... Anytime right? Just... Maybe tell me a bit before so I can arrange my shifts and have more free time. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Yeah, yeah Tae! Will we have cliché dates in Seoul?

**Taehyung:** We can have cliché dates anywhere you want. And there's plenty of things to do in Seoul! I know I bitch a lot about this city but it's not that bad, really...

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I love you, let's do anything.

**Taehyung:** Hmm, let's shower first maybe? _[chuckles]_ I'm sad I can't say something cliché like "second round in the shower?" that sucks.

**Jungkook:** Hehehe, counts as cliché you said... Let's do it next time.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Deal.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ So... I'll clean myself up... I think I've been patient enough now ewww.

**Taehyung:** "Ewww"? Seriously?? _[laughs]_ Imma do that too though, and I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I get back in bed. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[mumbles]_ Told you I'm-... I don't like it when... Like, but... Yeah okay I'm strange. I'll sleep too, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Sadly... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** I'm just kidding baby, I know it's not exactly sexy, shower is a good option. _[chuckles]_ So... We'll talk tomorrow, right? When will you be home?

**Jungkook:** Okay hyung! Tell me when you're free to talk okay?

**Taehyung:** Sure, good night baby. And good shower too~ _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Good shower hyung! Talk tomorrow hihi. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you know it was **not** planned that the phone sex chapter would match with chapter 169 honestly it's like the Best Coincidence Of All Times.  
>  Anyway good night people, and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who've been reading this fanfic for a _long time_ (cause we're aware that it's long, don't worry, we know too), and thank you for still commenting and still enjoying it you guys are the best. (And of course new people thank you for stepping in despite the enormous amount of chapters cause well... Can be scary eheh.)
> 
> Love,
> 
> -pompom


	170. Thu, May 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys I'm sorry for being that late for the chapter I had a sort of busy day, mostly because I really wanted to "DO NOTHING" for once, but it's not like I could, really haha x)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your comments, especially the ones in the last chapter. We weren't expecting such GREAT ones on the Phone Sex chap so... Thank you, really, I'll answer to your comments later, now I'll just go and rest if you guys don't mind it hehehe.
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


21:37

|   
---|---  
  
its laaate 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
but get this 

21:37

|   
---|---  
  
i got home from work 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
and realized i forgot my keys in my locker 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
sooooo i had to go back to the hospital and then back home 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
and now its late 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
im tiiiired 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
how r u baby? 

21:38

|   
---|---  
  
how was ur day? 

21:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot. 

21:39  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Jungkook:** _[calling: Taehyung I love him <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ Good evening~

**Jungkook:** You're hot! Why the rainbow unicorn? You're sexy! I love your earrings! I love you! Did I say you're hot? You're hot.

**Taehyung:** _[laughs]_ Hmm, thanks? Don't mind the unicorns, it's just a pillow Jinnie offered me when I turned 20. Cause when you become a legal adult you must have your own gay unicorn pillow y'know? _[giggles]_ How are you Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** Can we talk about your tie? Why are you wearing one? You're hot. Did I say you're hot? You're hot!

**Taehyung:** Thank you! _[laughs]_ Is that what's troubling you? We just had a sort of fancy... Hum, I don't know, cocktail/party/whatever you want to call it thing at the hospital, with no alcohol cause it's a hospital y'know, because one of the big guys is retiring. It was not that big, I didn't stay long, Mark had to leave 'cause he was on night duty anyway so I was alone and it got boring quickly. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ I'm trying to picture you drinking fancy things with fancy people sounds so cliché... Can you just stop being so handsome in public?

**Taehyung:** Wh-What? What did I do? _[giggles]_ And it's really not fancy people you know, just... Doctors?

**Jungkook:** "Just"? You kidding? Mark-hyung is handsome, you are too... I have A LOT of concurrence there right? Don't tell me one of your coworkers have a bunny smile or I'll cry!

**Taehyung:** Okay well Mark and I are exceptions. We're exceptionally hot. And he's straight so it doesn't count. Everyone else is either ugly or old or stupid, I promise! _[laughs]_ I never met anyone else but you who has such a precious smile baby. _[...]_ _[sly voice]_ Wait, are you jealous?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I don't have the luxury of being jealous I mean... anyone could be better than me so... Yeah but I really don't like the fact that "UGLY" people can see you with a bow tie and being so hot when I cannot.

**Taehyung:** "Everyone could be better th-" are you serious? Dude you're gorgeous... Aaaand you're my boyfriend and you're the sweetest person I've ever met and I love you. Trust me, no one can be better than you. Though I have no problem with you being jealous I mean it's quite hot. _[whispers]_ I'll wear a bow tie for you for our romantic Valentine's Day dinner if you want.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[cute voice]_ I love you I wish I could be confident enough to be jealous but I swear I'll try harder so I can be hot too hihi and I won't forget the bow tie so don't forget it either okay hyung?

**Taehyung:** I'm just kidding baby, I hope I'll never do anything that makes you feel jealous. _[giggles]_ And I won't forget either eheh. You must look nice with a bow tie too. But you look nice in everything so...

**Jungkook:** I- _[giggles]_ Don't be surprised okay? But I have selfies? Somewhere? I'll send it to you if you want hihi~

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I mean- _[...]_ Yeah I don't know why I'm still surprised I mean I'm sure you already tried every possible outfit in this universe. _[laughs]_ But yeah please send me.

**Jungkook:** It was... For work? I don't remember, sometimes it's just... Art uni stuffs... And sometimes it's just me and Yug being drunk. But... Yeah I tried a lot of things... Not that much but bow ties I did hihi.

**Taehyung:** I'm sure you're hot. Everyone instantly turns hotter with a bow tie. Anyway, how was your day? How is it to work at the park everyday? It's probably a bit more quiet during the week, right...?

**Jungkook:** It is! I have more time with the kids but, most of the time it's couples, or adults… I sang a lot lately so... It's fun, it's a good tiring. But... But yeah I'm good hihi. A bit... Nervous? Maybe? Tomorrow is "the big day" hihi... I... Yeah nervous.

**Taehyung:** It's great! I'm glad you're having fun. _[chuckles]_ And don't worry too much about tomorrow okay? I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. I guess you won't be working? And you'll be with Yugyeom, it's gonna be great baby don't worry.

**Jungkook:** Yeah. _[takes a deep breath]_ Yeah everything is going to be alright! I- Hihi If only you could be there too...

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Yeah if only... But I'll think about you really, really hard, and you'll send me pictures okay? I'll send you some too and it will be almost like I'm here! Do you have any special plans for the evening? You must celebrate!

**Jungkook:** Hihihi okay! I will try to hyung. And we'll call during the night? Well... Yug forced me to come with him and have diner with the ones we worked with during the project... But... I'm... A bit nervous too... I don't know if they will like my presence or something? _[sighs]_ If I were to choose, I would spend the night with him only... or you, or Chimchim but don't tell him or I'll probably die. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ It's gonna be fine, everything was okay when you worked together for the projects, right? There's no reason for it to go wrong, and there's no reason for them not to like your presence. And Yugyeom will be there, you won't be all alone. I'll be there too if you need me... Sort of. _[chuckles]_ And if you reaaally want to see Jimin you can go to his place afterwards, I'm pretty sure he won't kick you out, even in the middle of the night. _[laughs]_ Hum, unless he's having sex, y'know. Which is likely but whatever.

**Jungkook:** _[bursts out laughing]_ Oh my god I will never go to see him, without asking... If they are both free. _[giggles]_ But yeah, it will be good! I'm really looking forward to it hihi.

**Taehyung:** I think it's safer to text him before... Like, at least an hour before. Or two. _[...]_ Aaanyway, you'll have fun baby, really, and you can always text me if you're bored or anxious, okay?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay hyung, what is your schedule for tomorrow?

**Taehyung:** I start around 10am and I'll be working the night but it's quite relax lately actually so... It should be good!

**Jungkook:** Oh that's a pretty long day of work!

**Taehyung:** Yeah, about 30 hours I think... But I'm not working on Sunday so it's good! And I get more money when I work the night eheh.

**Jungkook:** Wow... Will I... Be able to call you then? You'll be working...

**Taehyung:** Well we can text if I'm really busy but after 11pm it should be good, we can call for a short while. I'll try to find a moment, not too late. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay hyung! Texts and I'll call you at 11:01pm

**Taehyung:** I'll do my best to be there! When is your graduation ceremony?

**Jungkook:** During the afternoon... Starting from 3pm until... 6 I think... More or less. That's so strange... _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Okay~ Don't forget me, kay? I'll be waiting for your graduation self- _[yawns]_ Selfie. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ You sound pretty tired hyung... want me to let you sleep a bit? You have a long day tomorrow.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ Hmm, nooo not yet~ Sing me something first. I miss you singing for me...

**Jungkook:** Okay... Hum what do you want me to sing for you hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[childish voice]_ Anything, whatever you want to sing.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay okay _[clears his throat]_ _[sings : 2U by Justin Bieber (cover)]_

_No limit in the sky_  
That I won't fly for ya  
No amount of tears in my eyes  
That I won't cry for ya, oh no  
With every breath that I take  
I want you to share that air with me  
There's no promise that I won't keep  
I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep 

__[Chorus]__  
When it comes to you, there's no crime  
Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine  
When it comes to you, don't be blind  
Watch me speak from my heart  
When it comes to you, comes to you 

__[Post-Chorus]__  
Want you to share that  
(When it comes to you) 

__[Verse 2]__  
Cupid ain't a lie  
Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah  
Don't miss out on a love  
And regret yourself on it, oh  
Open up your mind, clear your head  
Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed  
Share my life, it's yours to keep  
Now that I give to you all of me, oh 

__[Chorus]__  
When it comes to you, there's no crime  
Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine  
When it comes to you, don't be blind  
Watch me speak from my heart  
When it comes to you, comes to you 

__[Post-Chorus]__  
Want you to share that  
(Share) When it comes to you  
Want you to share that 

__[Chorus]__  
When it comes to you, there's no crime  
Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine  
When it comes to you, don't be blind  
Watch me speak from my heart  
When it comes to you, comes to you  


**Taehyung:** _[...]_ That's so pretty... You have such a beautiful voice... _[sighs]_ Thank you.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs softly]_ I'm happy you liked it... I meant all of it hihi

**Taehyung:** I mean it though, your voice is wonderful. You should be an idol. _[chuckles]_ But wait, no, I don't want to, otherwise all the girls would be drooling over you.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ I can be _your_ idol if you want. _[sly voice]_ Only performing for you.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Humm, I'd love that. _[...]_ Hey I'm-... _[sighs]_ _[whiny voice]_ I really want to sleep but I also really, really want to talk to you, that sucks.

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ You're so cute you sound like a kid... Hihi I love it. I love it. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Oh? Hum, thank you, I'm glad you like it... _[chuckles]_ We'll talk tomorrow right?

**Jungkook:** Yeah! Sleep well cu- Oh my god I was about to speak like Chimchim.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Please never call me cutie. _[laughs]_

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ But you're cuuuuuute damn I hate him he took that nickname and I can't use it. This, and baby what should I do?

**Taehyung:** Hey, there's style plenty of pet names y'know? There's honey, darling, sweetheart, sugar... I don't know, you call me love, that's just too precious, I'm blushing even when _I_ say it. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Awww you're so cute love... _[chuckles]_ You're the precious one hihi I love you.

**Taehyung:** I love you too baby... _[chuckles]_ Rest tonight okay? _[cheerful voice]_ You have a big day tomorrow!

**Jungkook:** I will try! But yeah! _[yawns]_ See I'm tired too... Stress heheh.

**Taehyung:** Aww, don't stress Jungkookie. _[giggles]_ Hey, we should hang up now, right?

**Jungkook:** Oh! Hum right sorry. _[giggles]_ Sleep well hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ You always make me hang up, you're cruel... _[sighs]_ _[soft voice]_ Good night Jungkook, good luck for tomorrow, I love you~ _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

found it 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

22:03  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
so handsome 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
dont wear a bow tie tomorrow 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
bow ties are only for me from now on 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
i love you too 

22:04

|   
---|---  
  
good night 

22:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

bow ties added to the list 

22:05  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our baby graduating <3


	171. Fri, May 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's not technically Christmas yet but let's say it anyway: Merry Christmas! I hope you will like this chapter, it's not the only one for today eheh.  
> So we will see you again later, bye~
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

u here? 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
i found an empty room eheh 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
watch this 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  
  
[Hey so, that's me. [giggles]  
Since today is an important  
day for you I wanted to be  
there... Sort of.] 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
i filmed stuff so u can have ur smiling boyfriend but i cant send long vids 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  
  


11:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  
  
[Fighting for today, I love you!] 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
my phone fell a few times ahah 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
i should buy a selfie stick 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
anyway 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
talk to you later baby 

11:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg hyung thats so 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk what to say 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i watched it again and again 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the cutest 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u have the kindest smile 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur beautiful i love u 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u thanks so much 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thank u 

12:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the best boyfriend ever 

12:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u, feels like ur here with me 

12:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyung ur wonderful i love u so much 

12:10  
  
---|---  
  
i love u too 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
im glad u liked it 

12:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i loved it 

13:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u Tae 

13:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg hyung look 

16:17  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


16:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


16:18  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im an official adult baby now 

16:18  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:25

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot. 

17:26

|   
---|---  
  
waoooow 

17:26

|   
---|---  
  
im so proud of u!!!!! 

17:26

|   
---|---  
  
u got flowers and a fancy tie and everything! 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
yellow suits u so well 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
congratulations adult baby ️️️️ 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
told u everything would be fine 

17:27

|   
---|---  
  
so how does it feel to graduate before ur older boyfriend? 

17:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks 

17:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im handsome aren't i? 

17:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

makes me feel powerful to know i graduated before u 

17:29  
  
---|---  
  
ur always handsome 

17:29

|   
---|---  
  
and u may have graduated but ur still my baby, dont get ur hopes up 

17:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwww shit 

17:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont make me smile like a stupid dude, im supposed to be surrounded by people 

17:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just kidding, im ur baby 

17:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

graduated baby with flowers and fancy (not bow) tie 

17:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hows work doing btw? 

17:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause im all happy and cheers but ur working right? isnt it tiring? did u sleep well yesterday? 

17:31  
  
---|---  
  
im good, work is good dw about me 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
today is about u 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
and its rly quiet for me so its cool 

17:32

|   
---|---  
  
wait lemme go back to that room 

17:33

|   
---|---  
  
look thats me being happy that my baby graduated ️ 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  


17:38

|   
---|---  
  
woops someone saw me gotta go ily bye 

17:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwwwwww 

17:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gah i love u, ur the cutest 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(imma pretend i totally didnt notice ur cute tummy) 

17:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(not at all) 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(no way) 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i totally want to hug u now 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(and absolutely not kiss that tummy) 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(not at all) 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(no way) 

17:40  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why r u so cute 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill watch this for hours & hours 

17:41  
  
---|---  
  
i noticed it was late and remembered u were supposed to call at 23:01 haha 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
but i guess ur having fun rn 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
dont mind me, im just a poor ungraduated med student 

23:08

|   
---|---  
  
i guess ur above me now 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
(not literally, tho it wouldnt be so bad ) 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
enjoy the evening jungkookie, u can go wild tonight 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
but dont drink too much okay? 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
drinking too much is not good 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
i love u, call me when ur free or when u get home! 

23:09

|   
---|---  
  
if u get home haha 

23:10

|   
---|---  
  
23:10

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

sweetie r u there? 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
or is it too late and ur sleeping? 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
or fucking? 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
i dont wanna disturb 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
but im booooored 

0:12

|   
---|---  
  
the hospital is empty so im on night duty but ive got nothing to do 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
and jungkookie is out getting drunk with yugyeom and other graduated artist babies 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
so im bored and sad 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
i need a hug from my bestie 

0:13

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im back i was showering sorryyyy 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(dance + great sweaty sex) 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(i love fridays) 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so Kookie is out with Yugyeomie and they r drinking with hot art students and ur all alone after midnight? 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

seems like ur in trouble cutie 

0:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just kidding 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  
  
[Don't be sad okay?] 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

in the meantime ill show u my GORGEOUS blonde hair 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

look 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  
  


0:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im gorgeous 

0:24  
  
---|---  
  
ur hair is so fluffy wtf 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
but u have a hair stylist boyfriend thats cheating 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
**chimchim_busan1** sent a video.  
  
[Aaaand you're only so gorgeous  
cause you copied me~] 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
just kidding 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
ur gorgeous 

0:25

|   
---|---  
  
someone must like that new color hmmm? 

0:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awwwwww cutie ur sooo cuuute 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah my hair is super boyfriendish 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and my boyfriend loves it 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and yknow what? 

0:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur gorgeous 

0:27  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur the cutest, red fits u so well, and those rings r and ur adorable 

0:27  
  
---|---  
  
thank u ️ 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
i like my new hair too, it looks super soft 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
but yours look hot 

0:27

|   
---|---  
  
hey since im bored imma tell u smth cute 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
u know that my super talented boyfriend graduated today? 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
and he went out cause yugyeom forced him to go out with some other people from their class or smth 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
aaand 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
he saaaaid 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
that hed prefer to spend the evening with just yugyeom or with "chimchim" ️️ 

0:28

|   
---|---  
  
im not supposed to tell u cause he doesnt want to die suffocated by ur hugs 

0:29

|   
---|---  
  
but he ditched me tonight so thats my revenge eheh 

0:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

DUDE THAT CAN'T BE TRUE 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I ASKED HIM WHEN HE GRADUATED AND WHERE AND HE IGNORED ME CAUSE HE SAID ''If I tell you, you'll skip work and come see me, I don't want you to skip work'' 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

THE BASTARD 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I LIKE HIM ️ 

0:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(and i like it when u say ''my super talented boyfriend'' ur so cute makes me wanna hug u more if thats even possible) 

0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so cute both of u 

0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna see him now and spend the evening hugging him with MY GREAT ARMS and show him whos the boss 

0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

nhehehehehe 

0:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks for the intel cutie 

0:31  
  
---|---  
  
WAIT 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
u mean u didnt know he graduated today??? 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
that brat istg 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
grrr i shouldve told u that this morning i though u would know 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
since he likes u so much now i figured he wouldve told u 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
okay so double revenge then 

0:32

|   
---|---  
  
look thats my super cute talented boyfriend 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


0:33

|   
---|---  
  
who graduated today im so emo 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
and he didnt tell u 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
so i give u my blessing sweetie 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
u can hug him until u break his bones 

0:33

|   
---|---  
  
okay no maybe not that much 

0:34

|   
---|---  
  
but u got the idea 

0:34

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot. 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont get me wrong i knew he graduated today 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but not the hour ysee? 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he told me he wouldnt come to dance class and i asked him why and he told me he graduated but i wanted to know when during the day was the celebration or smt yknow? 

0:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but he said nothing! 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and now i see how cute he is and i feel like a betrayed father 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so emo i couldnt see that 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what is work anyway, when u have a cute bunny graduating from school 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i guess he didnt want to see me today 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah maybe... 

0:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im still super super super happy for Jungkookie 

0:36  
  
---|---  
  
no jiminie dont say that 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
im sure he wouldve been rly happy to see u but he rly didnt want u to miss work 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
lmao he never saw u at work thats why 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
im so happy for him too, he was so anxious about it yesterday 

0:36

|   
---|---  
  
but its okay now, hes a big strong adult baby artist 

0:37

|   
---|---  
  
| 

was he? 

0:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i didnt think that could make him anxious... 

0:37  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug him 

0:37  
  
---|---  
  
yeah he was, idk why... 

0:37

|   
---|---  
  
i mean he worked so well i was 100% sure it would be okay 

0:38

|   
---|---  
  
i wanna hug him too 

0:38

|   
---|---  
  
and u too 

0:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he deserves it 

0:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug u too cutie 

0:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jacksonie babe says hi 

0:38  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says he heard that only first of their promotion were given those kind of flowers during graduation 

0:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

the return of Golden Kookie 

0:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why didnt u tell me he was the first? 

0:39  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so happy im crying 

0:39  
  
---|---  
  
WHAT 

0:39

|   
---|---  
  
omg 

0:40

|   
---|---  
  
0:40

|   
---|---  
  
HE DIDNT TELL ME! 

0:40

|   
---|---  
  
that brat 

0:40

|   
---|---  
  
srly 

0:40

|   
---|---  
  
first!!!! 

0:40

|   
---|---  
  
my super super super talented boyfriend ️ 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
aah im ashamed tho, my best friend first of his promotion, my boyfriend first of his promotion... 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
i can already tell u guys: 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
imma NOT be first 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
but OMG IM SO PROUD OF HIM 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
imma yell at him for not telling me 

0:41

|   
---|---  
  
i should buy him flowers too 

0:42

|   
---|---  
  
golden flowers 

0:42

|   
---|---  
  
waow hes so impressive tho 

0:42

|   
---|---  
  
and he keeps doubting about himself like omg why??? 

0:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

HE DIDNT?! 

0:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

THE BRAT HE IS SO CUTE AND HUMBLE AND SJXUAIDJAKKX 

0:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i dont care if ur not first, fuck it, as long as u come back to Busan ur cool 

0:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im super proud too 

0:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

what kind of flowers u want to buy? ill do it for u and tell him its from his sweet boyfriend 

0:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill give him ur flowers cutie 

0:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me taetae! 

0:43  
  
---|---  
  
awwwww jiminie ️ 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
wait ill go check flower meanings 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
cause i suck at this 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
and i dont wanna mess up 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
i want smth yellow tho 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
cause hes my golden baby 

0:44

|   
---|---  
  
and i told him yellow suited him 

0:45

|   
---|---  
  
brb 

0:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg ur so cute 

0:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im dying 

0:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

0:45  
  
---|---  
  
okay so 

0:57

|   
---|---  
  
there are way too many flowers in the world 

0:57

|   
---|---  
  
i need ur help 

0:57

|   
---|---  
  
so heres what i found 

0:58

|   
---|---  
  
yellow roses are sooo pretty 

0:58

|   
---|---  
  
i mean look at this 

0:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


0:58

|   
---|---  
  
but it means friendship apparently so its weird, wont get him that 

0:58

|   
---|---  
  
then i kinda like this one 

0:58

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


0:58

|   
---|---  
  
and this one 

0:59

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


0:59

|   
---|---  
  
(its purple but it looks so nice) 

0:59

|   
---|---  
  
but sunflowers are good too right? 

0:59

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


0:59

|   
---|---  
  
theyre so cheerful 

0:59

|   
---|---  
  
but everything "love related" is red im sad 

0:59

|   
---|---  
  
theres too much choice 

1:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

look taetae, first dont try to offer smt love related 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he already knows u love him 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i thought u could make a bouquet 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

with the two first flowers? the daffodil and purple crocus 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

they would look gorgeous together 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but i like the sunflowers too so idk 

1:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk everything is pretty 

1:01  
  
---|---  
  
hey how about a bouquet with the first two flowers and just one sunflower? 

1:01

|   
---|---  
  
like, in the middle? 

1:01

|   
---|---  
  
i rly like the purple ones 

1:01

|   
---|---  
  
and they all have very positive meanings i like it 

1:01

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I LIKE THAT 

1:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae ur a flower 

1:02  
  
---|---  
  
what? 

1:02

|   
---|---  
  
im not a flower 

1:02

|   
---|---  
  
but thanks ur cute 

1:02

|   
---|---  
  
i approve this choice 

1:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur a floweeeer 

1:02  
  
---|---  
  
awww 

1:03

|   
---|---  
  
hey i have to go back to work 

1:03

|   
---|---  
  
so i can at least pretend im doing smth 

1:03

|   
---|---  
  
talk to u soon sweetie, ily 

1:03

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a video.  
  
[See you, bye~] 

1:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

bye cutie 

1:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ily ill buy those flowers tomorrow and go see Kookie 

1:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

fighting for work 

1:04  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love vmin so much I really have no words to describe it. <3
> 
> -pompom


	172. Sat, May 22nd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas lovelies <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
> I hope you're having fun, eating well, getting amazing gifts. I, myself, don't know what is Christmas, but I do know one thing, everyday during the year should be Christmas hihi. Hope you won't be bothered by this little, short, (useless?) chapter, it's our first gift for you guys, the second one will follow, tomorrow *kisses*.  
> Lots of love, hugs, and really, I do love you a lot lot lot <3<3  
> Kisses from terfpom :3
> 
> -terfie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey there 

1:05

|   
---|---  
  
seems like ur having fun 

1:05

|   
---|---  
  
im hoping 

1:06

|   
---|---  
  
text me whenever u can okay? 

1:06

|   
---|---  
  
just so i dont worry 

1:07

|   
---|---  
  
BY THE WAY u didnt tell me u graduated first of ur promotion!! 

1:07

|   
---|---  
  
thats awesome 

1:07

|   
---|---  
  
i hope ur celebrating rn 

1:08

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

1:08

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

  
_[1:47]_

**Yugyeom:** _[calling: Taehyung]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Yugyeom ]_

**Taehyung:** _[voicemail]_ Hello, this is Kim Taehyung, I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not busy anymore which may take a short while but I will, promise! _[beep]_  


  


* * *

| 

call me asap 

2:03  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

_[3:27]_

**Yugyeom:** _[calling: Taehyung]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Yugyeom ]_

**Taehyung:** _[voicemail]_ Hello, this is Kim Taehyung, I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not busy anymore which may take a short while but I will, promise! _[beep]_

**Yugyeom:** _[speaks quietly]_ Okay I... Assume you're working? Call me when you have two minutes okay? _[…]_ _[sighs]_ Ten minutes... A break. Anything. Call me Taehyung. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have a day to guess what is happening, let's see how smart you are hehe.  
> Merry Christmas again, you are all the best, you deserve the best <3
> 
> (okay i just made a poem for u guys, and i just deleted it cause i have a "non soft" reputation to keep)  
> (see u guys tomorrow)  
> (i have to go)


	173. Sat, May 22nd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You have been quite active in the comment section of the last chapter, and, I'm happy to see it! Really, I am!  
> Thank you guys, very very much, for being here when we can FINALLY show you what we have been preparing all this time. Hihi. We hope you won't be disappointed hehe I'll post a second version of the Calendar soon I promise <3
> 
> -terfie who is being yelled at -_-  
  
---  
  
# chimchim_busan1, baby_face97  
  
* * *

KOOKIIIIIE 

8:46

|   
---|---  
  
YOU BASTARD U GRADUATED FIRST OF UR PROM AND DIDNT TELL ME or ur boyfriend BUT ME 

8:46

|   
---|---  
  
im so proud 

8:47

|   
---|---  
  
wait imma call you 

8:47

|   
---|---  
  
your not working yet right? 

8:47

|   
---|---  
  
eheh i hope your not 

8:47

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Jimin:** _[calling: Kookie Taetae's boyfriend omg <3]_

 **Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Chimchim ]_

 **Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ Taehyung?!

 **Jimin:** Huh? Yugyeom??

 **Yugyeom:** _[surprised voice]_ Wh- Jimin?!

 **Jimin:** Hum, yeah? Why did you think it was Taehyung? And why do you have Kookie's phone? You boys stayed up all night hmmm~?

 **Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ I... _[sighs]_ Shit... Hey listen I'll call you back okay? Taehyung is calling me, be right back in a few. _[ends the call]_

* * *

  


**Taehyung:** _[calling: Yugyeom ]_

 **Yugyeom:** _[incoming call: Taehyung]_

 **Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_ Taehyung? Do you have you, like... Time to talk? A- _[...]_ A bit?

 **Taehyung:** _[rushed voice]_ Hey, Yugyeom! I'm sorry, my phone was dead and I'm really busy right now, are you okay? What's going on??

 **Yugyeom:** Jungkook had an accident.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Wh- _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Wh- What?

 **Yugyeom:** _[clears his throat]_ Hum... He... _[sighs]_ He is sleeping now? They said he will be fine. He is fine Taehyung... I... They said he is fine. _[sighs]_

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ I-... _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ Where are you now? Wh-Where is Jungkook...? What does it mean "he's fine", who said that, what accident?

 **Yugyeom:** C-Car accident, he... _[shaky voice]_ We are at the hospital and... Wh-What time is it?

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are _you_ okay? What happened? Just... _[sighs]_ How is Jungkook right now, is he hurt?

 **Yugyeom:** W-Wait I... _[…]_ _[clears his throat and sighs]_ I wasn't with him I'm sorry I... I wish I was… This… This wouldn't have hap- _[sighs]_ And-And I... He is... Sleeping.

 **Taehyung:** Is he okay?

 **Yugyeom:** Yes! Fractured ribs... He... Was in the passenger seat and... I don't know what they have done exactly... Or what happened, he sort of saw the car coming I guess? Since he had broken glass all over his right arm and... Not on his face? Scars... A lot of scars now... But not deep.

 **Taehyung:** Wh- _[...]_ How is that being okay?! What- _[shaky sigh]_ Just- Okay look I should leave work at 5, there must be a flight around 7, I could be here, I- I can- _[sighs]_

 **Yugyeom:** No. No no no... _[shaky voice]_ Taehyung just... Stay calm okay? He is fine! Don't need to come.

 **Taehyung:** What- _[...]_ How can you say that he's fine! How can you say that I don't need to come, of course I'm coming, I have to be there!

 **Yugyeom:** I- _[hesitating voice]_ I can-can say that he is fine, I've been here for hours and hours and hours! And YES that's better from what I've been told before and PLEASE don't come and make it worse.

 **Taehyung:** Y-Yugyeom, I'm coming, no way I'm staying here, if Jungkook is in the hospital I'm coming! And- _[sighs]_ J-Just how bad is it? The cuts, the fractures? What did they give him?

 **Yugyeom:** Taehyung calm down please let-let me explain? Just calm down.

 **Taehyung:** _[...]_

 **Yugyeom:** His father. His father is here.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah, okay, great, what does it change?

 **Yugyeom:** You kidding?!

 **Taehyung:** You think I'm kidding right now?

 **Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ Damn you Jungkook. Look he... Fuck I don't know what to say, just... If you come, he will be in trouble. He is already in trouble... I hardly managed to put them in different rooms. Please Taehyung, bear it and stay there for now.

 **Taehyung:** I just- _[...]_ _[shaky voice]_ You can't ask me that, I-I- What can I do? I can't just do nothing, right? I can't- _[sighs]_

 **Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ I'm sorry I... I'm so sorry, I don't know. I... I just... If he sees you... I mean I'd love you to be here with Jungkook, you... Would be way more useful than me but... I... Don't want him to deal with his ribs and his dad at the same time, he... Really is an asshole. Everything is his fucking fault, I hate him. I swear I do.

 **Taehyung:** I-... Look I... Okay I won't come, I won't, I- _[sighs]_ I have to go back to work, just- Hey please make sure he rests and- _[...]_ I don't know, you probably know how to take care of him and... Whatever's happening with his dad... I'll try to call later, I- Thanks for telling me okay? I really have to go. _[ends the call]_

* * *

  


**Yugyeom:** Hey Jimin, still there?

 **Jimin:** Yes! I'm still here, what's going on? Did you talk to Taetae?

 **Yugyeom:** Yeah I did, hum... Hey Jimin can I ask you something?

 **Jimin:** _[confused voice]_ Yeah of course! Is everything okay?

 **Yugyeom:** I'm in the hospital right now and... It's Jungkook, he had like... Troubles. A bit. He is-

 **Jimin:** _[panicked voice]_ O-Oh my God, is he alright? What happened?

 **Yugyeom:** Y-Yeah, he is now, I don't know I... Still haven't talked to him directly and... Doctors said his fractured ribs will heal alone and... It could have been worse, it's not broken and... He had the reflex to pro- _[shaky voice]_ Protect his face... _[sighs]_

 **Jimin:** What...? But... How did this happen? Oh my God, did you get hurt too? How is he doing now?

 **Yugyeom:** _[…]_ I'm good I wasn't with him... He was in his father's car and-and- _[shaky voice]_ And he got hit by a-another car and- _[…]_ _[sighs]_

 **Jimin:** Hey, hey Yugyeomie, take deep breaths okay? I- Hum... Hey, I'll come with you, okay? Jacksonie isn't here but... Oh, did you tell Taetae? Oh my God Taetae must be freaking out, when is he coming? Maybe I should pick him up at the airport before...

 **Yugyeom:** _[…]_ _[broken voice]_ I just told Taehyung not to come, I'm- _[…]_ I just told Taehyung not to come, Jimin I'm a monster I... He must be so-so- _[…]_ _[deep breath]_

 **Jimin:** No, no no no, hey Yugyeom, you're right, Taetae probably has to work anyway and-and he's a doctor, he probably knows that there's nothing else he can do even if he's here, and if his father is here too... It's okay, hey, do you think I can still come? You sound tired and you probably need a break, I can take over for a few hours so you can rest o-okay? I'm sure Kookie is in good hands right now, right?

 **Yugyeom:** I need to stay I... I want to see him I... Don't want to leave him alone with the jerk and _[…]_ I just want to see him move....

 **Jimin:** I-I'm still coming okay? I'll bring you coffee and something to eat, you like coffee right? Everything's gonna be okay, don't worry, Kookie is strong you know!

 **Yugyeom:** Th- _[shaky voice]_ Thank you Jim- _[breathes]_ Jimin, I'm sorry I'm asking you that.

 **Jimin:** _[speaks very fast]_ It's okay, it's normal, don't worry! Okay so-so I'll be there soon, right? Just, text me the address, I'll- _[sounds of keys]_ I won't be long, be strong Yugyeomie, okay?

 **Yugyeom:** _[sobs]_ Thank you... Please drive carefully hyung. _[ends the call]_

* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey babe 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
so how's your day? 

13:07

|   
---|---  
  
I hope you're not too bored without me 

13:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im at the hospital rn 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait maybe i should call u 

13:08  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


**Jimin:** _[calling : Jacksonie babe <3]_

**Jackson:** _[incoming call: Jimin babe my sweetheart <3]_

**Jackson:** _[picks up]_ What do you mean you're at the hospital?!

**Jimin:** _[speaks faster]_ Babe don't worry about me, I'm fine it's... It's Jungkookie... _[breathes]_ He... Got hit by a-a car and we... I'm with Yugyeomie, he... _[whispers]_ Technically he is finally resting, I f-forced him to sleep be-because he was becoming pale and we're waiting for Jungkookie to wake up, he is sleeping.

**Jackson:** _[whispers]_ Holy shit... _[footsteps]_ _[door closing]_ Is Jungkook alright? When did this happen?

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Yugyeomie told me it happened last night... Like, at 7 or 8pm, they... Jungkookie was supposed to go out with him remember? Have fun and all, with other students... That's what Taetae told us. But he sort of ended up in his father's car... _[shaky voice]_ Because... I don't really know and his father was the one driving apparently cause they were hit by a car... Like, on the right side? And Jungkookie is harmed... Fractured ribs... It's not broken but he will have issues breathing and... And he has scars and... Jacksonie babe I'm freaking out, it's too much I... Yugyeomie was so... But yeah Jungkookie is just... Sleeping like the baby he is... With a few bandages and... In a hospital bed. Jacksonie I don't know what to... What... Yugyeomie told me not to let Kookie's dad enter and- But what's hap- _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** Jiminie, Jiminie babe, relax, it's okay, I-... I get it, it must be scary, but Jungkookie is gonna be alright, okay? Calm down, he has people taking care of him, and you told me he's sleeping right? It's good, he needs to rest, and he's not in pain as long as he's sleeping. Don't freak out Jiminie, you can handle this, okay?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ _[shaky voice]_ Y-Yeah ok-okay babe I... Need to calm down. _[deep breath]_ Ca- _[sounds of knocking, door opening]_

**Male voice:** Who are you? _[…]_

**Jimin:** Hum... I'm a... A friend, I...

**Male voice:** Are you friends with my son? How is he? Is-

**Jimin:** _[shaky voice]_ Y-Yeah I'm Jungkook's friend, I... He is sleeping I-

**Jungkook's father:** _[cold]_ I don't remember being told you were here.

**Yugyeom:** _[weak voice]_ Oh! Hi sir, I... I called him. I asked for his help don't worry... Jungkook is still sleeping, you look pale, you should rest and stay in bed, I'll call you when he wakes up I promise.

**Jungkook's father:** Will you?

**Yugyeom:** _[clears his throat]_ Yes I will.

**Jungkook's father:** Okay, thank you Yugyeom. _[door closing]_

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Was it _the_ father?!

**Yugyeom:** Yeah... Are you calling someone?!

**Jimin:** OH SHIT BABE I FORGOT YOU! Still here?

**Jackson:** I'm still here, what happened? Was it Jungkook's dad? Did he get injured too?

**Jimin:** He was?

**Yugyeom:** _[groans]_ Just a bit... Just a few glass cuts... No broken ribs or injured arms or anything his son had to bear...

**Jimin:** Yugyeomie, calm down it's fine... Jungkookie is going to be alright... Doctors said he will.

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** Yes I'm sure Jungkookie will be alright, don't worry guys, they know what they're doing, and if it's really fractured... Well I don't think they can do much right? I mean I'm no expert but you just have to let it heal with time, right...?

**Jimin:** _[shaky voice]_ Yeah... Time...

**Jackson:** Hey, babe, I'll come right after work okay? You can be strong until then for Jungkookie, right? I know you can.

**Jimin:** I should! Just... Come back qu-quickly okay? I- _[shaky voice]_ I don't know how to be like you and-and I... I need to stay strong for Taetae too and-and-and I need you babe. _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** Shhh, Jimin, I know you're strong okay, I'm sure you'll take care of Jungkookie perfectly and then I'll be there to take care of you, okay? Jungkook needs to rest and probably to... Avoid stressful situations, so you and Yugyeom, you team up and try to give him all that, okay? It's gonna be okay Jiminie.

**Jimin:** _[breathes]_ Yeah yeah. Okay. Okay babe. You're coming soon right?

**Jackson:** I am, I promise, just a few more hours. And take care of Yugyeom too, okay? Make sure he doesn't go crazy...

**Jimin:** Y-Yeah! Count on me... But not too much and come quickly okay? I love you babe. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

Fighting I love you 

13:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i love u too 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

work is over soon, fighting 

13:25  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why Jungkook is lefthanded. Yes. This was planned before chap 1 being published on AO3. And since we didn't want him to loose his ability to draw... then lefthanded.  
> Also, we wrote this before the Love Yourself Campain so... Imagine how we were shook.  
> And YES guys, you were right, this is his father. And [insert incoming spoil] heheh.  
> Oh, next chapter is for Wednesday ;) 
> 
> Merry Christmas.
> 
> (on a side note: it was planned and i was rly happy to be able to write this but then when i had to make yug tell tae jk had an accident i felt so so so bad and hurt i was like "no, by baby i cant do that" its like those characters r my children now)


	174. Sat, May 22nd pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii ~ Welcome to the "Accident Arc" of iM_gOd*1203* I don't have a lot to tell, I don't think yall are going to read my notes anyway x)  
> Thank you guys a lot for your comments, it cheers us up a LOT you have no idea. Really, thanks thanks thanks <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> -terfpom being happy  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

(Hi Taetae I'm writing a few texts cause Jungkookie asks me to) 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u can call me whenever u want 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im free, Chimchim (omg i wrote myself omg) takes care of me (he says im actually a pain in the ass but well no) 

15:21  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hospital sucks ur so strong to work here all day long (thats so right ur so strong Taetae) 

15:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(he says i cant use Taetae in this conv since u dont like it when he calls u Taetae, what is that? u had convs where u used MY nicknames wtf guys!!!) 

15:22  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(we r going to let u he has to call his mom again cause she couldnt come and she checks on him a lot, bye cutie ) 

15:22  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  


_[16:52]_  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[broken voice]_ Hi Taehyung how are you...?

**Taehyung:** Jungkook? Jungkook, hey, baby, you're awake! _[shaky sigh]_ How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Does it hurt, anywhere?

**Jungkook:** _[…]_ _[speaks slowly]_ Feels... Good to hear... Y-you T- _[…]_ Taehyung. I am... Hum... Good. My... Arm hurts a b-bit and... My ribs? _[hoarse voice]_ Hyung... I'm okay don't worry.

**Taehyung:** Of course I'm worried, Jungkookie I've been worrying the entire day... I'm so happy to hear you too, I- _[breathes]_ They're giving you p-painkillers right? So you can sleep correctly?

**Jungkook:** I don't... _[…]_ Know? _[speaks slower]_ Yug knows... He is the one- _[sighs]_ The one tel-telling me wh-what to take when I hav-have to. He _[…]_ I know I... You to-told me what?

**Taehyung:** Okay, yeah that's good, I'm sure he's taking care of you too, that's good. _[sighs]_ You're breathing correctly, right? I know it hurts but you really have to keep breathing normally if you don't want to have problems later, okay? You- Sorry I'm speaking too fast but- but you'll breathe correctly okay? P-Promise? For me?

**Jungkook:** _[shaky voice]_ Pro-promise I'll breathe co- _[…]_ Correctly for you Tae.

**Taehyung:** _[strangled voice]_ O-Okay, thank you. _[sighs]_ I'm-I'm proud of you Jungkookie, I'm so- _[...]_ _[whispers]_ You be strong okay?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Aoutch it huuurts hihi _[…]_ I'm...I'm... Super strong don't worry. Hey hyung _[…]_ Don't worry okay?

**Taehyung:** _[teary laugh]_ No, no I'm worried right now, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose but you're in the hospital and- and- _[sighs]_ Baby what happened? It must have been so scary...

**Jungkook:** _[swallows]_ Was... With my father. And it... Was my fault I made him mad and... we didn't see that car…

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Wh- O-Okay... But-But he was driving? And... And he was mad, so he-he didn't see the car? Wait, are you at fault here or is it the other car?

**Jungkook:** F-fault? I don't… _[…]_ I need to ask Yug. _[sighs]_ I don't... Know I... Hum... It's my fault? I- _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** N-No I mean... Hum, legally speaking, who's taking the blame for the accident, is it your father's car or the other car? Just- Nevermind you must be exhausted I'm sorry I just... _[breathes]_ Okay, sorry...

**Jungkook:** It's... Okay... But sorry I can't... Help you I... _[…]_ The memories I have left are... A bit shady and... _[shaky voice]_ I mostly rem-remember sounds you-you know. Like... _[…]_ Wheels.

**Taehyung:** Shh, Jungkook, I'm sorry, don't think about it okay? I shouldn't have asked, we can talk about this later. Just... You're okay now... More or less? It's all that matters.

**Jungkook:** Hey love?

**Taehyung:** Y- _[shaky sigh]_ Yeah?

**Jungkook:** I'm sorry. Yug told me he... Told... you about-about the accident so... I apologize.

**Taehyung:** Wh-What are you apologizing for...?

**Jungkook:** You're... Worried. I'm sorry.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Don't be sorry, focus on getting better okay? Then I'll stop being worried.

**Jungkook:** But you- _[shifts]_ _[groans]_ Shit that's... _[sighs]_ Yeah I... _[groans again]_

**Taehyung:** What are you doing? Don't move too much huh? Why is no one yelling at you cause you're moving too much?

**Jungkook:** Yug w-went ho-home cause he was at-at the verge of-of _[sighs]_ Fainting from lack of sleep and... And Chimchim left wh-when he saw you calling me? Pri- _[sighs]_ -vate conversation?

**Taehyung:** Okay well I'm yelling at you then I guess. _[chuckles]_ Don't move too much okay? Do you want to talk about something else?

**Jungkook:** About what?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, hum... _[tries a cheerful voice]_ Hey, you want to tell me about your graduation?

**Jungkook:** Not that it ended well... My fat- _[sounds of knocking]_ Yes? _[door opening]_ Oh, h-hey dad.

**Jungkook's father:** You're on the phone?!

**Jungkook:** Yeah I _[…]_ Tried but it's not reaching I... Guess I'll call back later.

**Jungkook's father:** What a shame... Who were you trying to reach?

**Jungkook:** _[ends the call]_

* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

what happened?? 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
was it your dad? 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
hey call me back whenever u want or can okay? 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
and rest a lot 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
breathe correctly 

17:02

|   
---|---  
  
ily 

17:03

|   
---|---  
  
* * *

  


  
_[17:04]_  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3<3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ _[surprised voice]_ Taetae?!

**Taehyung:** Yes, why do you sound so surprised? I was on the phone with Jungkookie but some guy got in his room...

**Jimin:** _[…]_ _[shaky voice]_ Some guy?! You mean his father?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I guess. He asked who Jungkook was on the phone with and then Jungkook hung up on me.

**Jimin:** Shit. _[…]_ Shit Taetae.

**Taehyung:** What. What's going on, why is it such a big deal?

**Jimin:** _[sounds of steps]_ I don't know? I... Will Kookie be alright? Is... _[speaks faster]_ Did he say he was with you? I mean his boyfriend?!

**Taehyung:** No he didn't, he just hung up on me for no reason. What's going on Jiminie?

**Jimin:** Maybe I sh-should come it? I need an-an excuse! _[…]_ _[shaky voice]_ I can-can't they... He is yelling at Jungkookie I... I _[…]_

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ His father is yelling at him? _[whispers]_ What the fuck... _[...]_ Huh... Hum... Call a nurse or something. Send her in, she won't need an excuse and she'll kick him out.

**Jimin:** _[panicked voice]_ Can-can I?! It's... His father he... I... I can't I... Wh-what would have Yugyomie d-done?! I ju-just can't leave them al-alone what if he gets-gets violent again I...

**Female voice:** Sir have you seen Sir Jeon?

**Jimin:** Oh... Y-yeah he is here in Jungkook's roo- _[sounds of knocking]_

**The nurse:** Sir you should come back to your room for some analysis _[enters the room]_

**Jungkook's father:** _[in the background]_ Yeah sorry I'm coming. Just... _[lower]_ Stop fooling around Jungkook, you're so obsessed you found yourself in the wrong hospital. _[sounds of steps]_

**The nurse:** Thank you sir. _[…]_ _[…]_

**Taehyung:** Jimin, are you still here? Can you give the phone to Jungkook?

**Jimin:** Ok-kay _[steps]_ Hey Jungkoo-

**Jungkook:** _[speaks slowly]_ You really need chocolate you're so pale hihi _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** Taetae w-wants to speak. Take it hum... _[…]_

**Jungkook:** Tae, hi again.

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie, what happened? Why did you hang up? What the fuck was this with your father?

**Jungkook:** Nothing just... _[sighs]_ We're both tired and stupid it's okay.

**Taehyung:** Yeah. Yeah okay... _[sighs]_ Maybe you should rest then, try to sleep okay? _[soft voice]_ I think I'll go home and I'll try to call you again tonight, is that okay for you?

**Jungkook:** _[surprised voice]_ Oh hum... _[…]_ Ok-kay... Just... Send me a message wh-when you're about to-to call okay?

**Taehyung:** Y- _[...]_ Yeah I will. Can you give the phone back to Jiminie please baby? _[…]_

**Jimin:** Taetae?

**Taehyung:** What did you mean when you said "what if he gets violent again"?

**Jimin:** _[…]_ Jungkookie I'll be right back okay? _[sounds of steps]_ _[door closing]_ Taetae I'm... Not supposed to tell you that... I'm... He told me not to tell y- _[…]_ Shit I'm stupid.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Just... _[sighs]_ I don't know, tell me, don't tell me, I don't know, but it sounds pretty important so... Do what you think is better.

**Jimin:** Why... don't you ask him?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I didn't even know his father could get violent, how was I supposed to ask why he'd get violent _again_??

**Jimin:** _[…]_ _[whispers]_ I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for... What I'm about to tell you but... Please, not matter what, don't forget that he is injured and... Don't be too mad okay Taetae?

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ Jiminie, please, what's going on?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ That... Was when... You had your exams. Jungkookie saw his parents and he told them about-about you and both of you... And they didn't like it at all... Hum...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ H-How do you know that?

**Jimin:** _[…]_ Once at-at dance practice I... Saw a bruise he had on his back and I called him... And after insisting cause I knew what he was telling me was a lie, he told me it was because his father pushed him... Sort of... When he got mad.

**Taehyung:** When he got mad. When Jungkook told him we were together. I guess?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Yeah.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ _[sighs]_ I- Jiminie I don't know what's going on... Or what has been going on? Or for how long? I-... I don't know what to do, why don't I know about this? I mean... It's about us, why don't I know about it I-... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** I- _[shaky voice]_ I don't know I... Can't understand wh-why he does that I... I mean I know he is insecure but...

**Taehyung:** I-... I know he doesn't talk to me but... I try, I swear I try but if it never even came to his mind to tell me about this, what should I do? How can I guess that... That things are messed up when he keeps telling me that "it's okay", I don't even know what to think know, how many times did he not tell me about that kind of things...? I mean... You're telling me that- that his father... What else did his father do that I don't know about?

**Jimin:** _[…]_ _[shaky voice]_ Do... The... Well I think you don't know about his scar? But you noticed it, on... His face.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Yeah. _[...]_ The one he told me he got because he fell as a child.

**Jimin:** Well... No. Obviously. His father made that scar. When he told him he signed up for art university. So definitely not as a child... Shit. Just... Why lying about that?! Fuck.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ Are you serious?

**Jimin:** Wh- _[…]_ yes. I mean... yeah obviously I won't lie to you.

**Taehyung:** Okay- I, hum... Jiminie I... I'm still at the hospital right now so I'll just go home I think I... And I need just a bit of time for myself to think and- and sleep maybe, I haven't slept in two days and I need a break right now... Will you be okay handling this? Are you alone or is Yugyeom still with you?

**Jimin:** _[sad voice]_ Taetae... Taetae call me. If you feel like talking. Please. Call me...

**Taehyung:** Just take care of Jungkookie for now, I can handle myself sweetie don't worry. I'll call you later, kay?

**Jimin:** _[…]_ You... You can't handle yourself Taetae.

**Taehyung:** I- _[sighs]_ Jiminie I just need to sleep right now...

**Jimin:** _[…]_ _[shaky voice]_ I'm just... Afraid you might... Hang up and I'll never hear about you again.

**Taehyung:** _[shaky voice]_ Wh-What? Are you crazy?? Jiminie never say that again, no matter what happens, boyfriends or no boyfriends, Seoul or no Seoul, it's us okay? Forever, you'll never ever get rid of me okay? Never think like that again sweetie.

**Jimin:** _[…]_ I... You'll just deal with it alone and... _[speaks faster]_ You won't tell me or ask for my help and you'll just be mad and tired alone and- _[…]_ _[swallows]_ That's-that's cause I can't-can't help you right?

**Taehyung:** I- _[breathes]_ I just need a break for a few hours, I need to be alone and I need you to take care of Jungkookie... Jiminie it's not that you can't help, it's... There's just nothing _to do_ right? I... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** I'm not talking about now... _[sniffles]_ But yeah okay... Whatever. Just rest Taetae if you don't call me tonight, I'll drive to Seoul.

**Taehyung:** Maybe- _[whispers]_ Maybe I shouldn't call then... So- So you come to Seoul and I can have a hug...

**Jimin:** _[…]_ I swear I'm coming.

**Taehyung:** _[small chuckle]_ It's okay, you don't have to... I just- I just want this whole thing with Jungkookie to get better first... And right now I want to sleep. I miss you Jiminie...

**Jimin:** I miss you too Taetae... I miss taking care of your tired face. I wish I could be here...

**Taehyung:** _[sniffles]_ Y-Yeah, me too... Hey I-I'm gonna go home now, okay? I'll call you tonight, okay?

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ Y-yeah okay... Hey Taetae... I'm sorry okay? _[snorts]_

**Taehyung:** Wh-Why are you sorry...? Why is everyone sorry for stupid stuff lately?

**Jimin:** I just... I know everything I told you hurt you... So I'm sorry Taetae I love you okay? Rest a bit.

**Taehyung:** Don't be sorry Jiminie... _[whispers]_ I love you too sweetie, see you later. _[ends the call]_  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

fighting 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ily stay strong 

17:34  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# ilovemochis, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

babe come back quickly okay? 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i need u 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i need hugs 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dw about me ive been a strong boyfriend 

17:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i havent even cried yet! 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ull hide my tears right? 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just come back quickly okay? 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

17:36  
  
---|---  
  
im on my way 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
i should be here in a few mins 

17:36

|   
---|---  
  
be strong babe ur the best 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
imma hug u tight 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
I love you 

17:37

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vmin is really the real deal.  
> Do you smell what's going to happen or not yet? You really thought it would be that easy? Only broken ribs??
> 
> [insert 1hour of Jin laughing and your windows are CLEAN]
> 
> -terfie goes with that magical joke
> 
> PS: next chap on Friday


	175. Sat, May 22nd pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ It's me again <3 It's been a while right? Yeah I was out in the mountains with no Internet for a few days and let terfie do all the work... >.< But now we're back and we want you guys to reaaaaad~ (We'll try to answer your comments as soon as we can <3)  
> Please enjoy this short chapter!
> 
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG!!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

hey there

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
are u still up?

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
u shouldnt be

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
imma still try to call wait

22:28

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby ]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung ]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ H-Hey Tae, h- _[clears his throat]_ How are you? _[...]_ You rested a bit, right?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Hey baby... Yeah I rested, sorry I wanted to call earlier but I fell asleep and I just woke up... How are you feeling?

**Jungkook:** Hihi that's good, rest as much as you can hyung. _[...]_ Me? Well... I'm tired. I've been up for too long I think? I don't know... I'm not really moving so I'm fine... I'm pretty good now that I can hear you again hihihi... It's calm now. Chimchim left cause... You know, late visits and all... So it's strange.

**Taehyung:** Oh... You're alone now? How are your ribs? Yugyeom told me you got a few cuts too, that should heal quickly don't worry... And you sound much better than earlier, that's good. You didn't sleep at all this afternoon?

**Jungkook:** A few cuts, yeah... _[sighs]_ On my right arm. My r-ribs are... Well... I'm too scared to move... Breathing is already hard.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, don't move too much okay? Be careful, it's still too recent... Yugyeom also told me you covered your face with your arm... That's a good reflex. A great reflex actually. _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** Y-Yeah? I... Actually... Yeah. B-But my... Right hand is u-useless for now s-so... _[shaky voice]_ It burns me.

**Taehyung:** I know... _[sighs]_ It's normal, I-... I'm grateful it was just your hand and not your face or your eyes Jungkookie. And it's your right hand, could've been the left...

**Jungkook:** _[broken voice]_ Yeah I know. I know. I know I'm already useless en-enough, I... _[sighs]_ _[lower voice]_ Thank God it's only a hand and not my pretty face or the only hand that can do things, right? _[bitter laugh]_

**Taehyung:** Wh-What? What the hell are you talking about? _[...]_ Seriously, it's easier to fix an arm than a gouged-out eye, you should know that. An arm won't scar as much as your cheek or your forehead. That's what I mean, not... Whatever stupid nonsense you think of.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ _[...]_ Yeah I'm not an idiot, thanks. I've just been hearing that all day long. And... Yeah. _[sighs]_ There's worse. There is worse. Always.

**Taehyung:** Hey... Jungkookie, you're not useless, okay? I... _[sighs]_ I want to be here, I wish I could be here...

**Jungkook:** Of course I am useless. I've lost my job. I'm fucking useless now... I can't even move.

**Taehyung:** You're not useless. You're not, you just need a little bit of time and then it will get better. I know it's frustrating, but you just have to wait a bit, okay?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Just ho-... Yeah...Wait. Can't do more than that anyway...

**Taehyung:** Look, I know that sucks, trust me I know, but it's done now and there's nothing you can do about it but do your best to heal as quickly as possible, listen to what the doctors are telling you and rest a lot, okay? Just... I'm sorry Jungkookie, I know it's difficult but I also know you can do this, right?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Yeah...

**Taehyung:** Is th-... _[...]_ No nevermind it's a stupid question.

**Jungkook:** Go on. I've had plenty today already, I think I can bear another one.

**Taehyung:** I was... I was gonna ask if there was anything I could do but, y'know, Seoul and all that. Talk about being useless... Just, nevermind.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Dunno. Busan doctors couldn't do much more so.

**Taehyung:** I didn't... I meant as your boyfriend...

**Jungkook:** Oh! _[...]_ I don't... Know, what sort of things boyfriends do. In cases like that. But like... doctors are taking good care of me... I... hope you're not worried?

**Taehyung:** I'm... Not as worried as before... I guess? _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Could be less worried though...

**Jungkook:** I'm so sorry, I... I'm sorry, it's my fault I keep fucking up, I'm... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkook it's not your fault. You didn't cause the accident, okay? That's why it's called an accident. And... Don't be sorry if I'm worried over you, you're my boyfriend and you're in the hospital and I will be worried for as long as you're not okay, it's _normal_. You're not fucking up, okay?

**Jungkook:** No but I caused it! It's... It's _my_ fault hyung, I did it and I... I made myself more useless than I was, and I can't do anything right I... I just- _[...]_ See, I'm so useless I just keep repeating my father's words. Fuck. Just fuck.

**Taehyung:** Shhh, calm down, do you want to talk about it? What do you mean you caused it? What kind of bullshit did your father tell you for you to think like that?

**Jungkook:** Bullshit?!

**Taehyung:** Yes, you saying stuff like "more useless than I was", "can't do anything right", that's bullshit, trust me.

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ But... But no? _[hesitating voice]_ He is right... I could do more... And better.

**Taehyung:** You can always do more and better but you don't have a life then... Jungkook you're amazing, seriously, and you just graduated, like... Literally _just_ graduated, don't put too much pressure on yourself, okay?

**Jungkook:** I wish I could... Believe what you're saying. I wish you were here. I wish I hadn't been stupid enough to... Make all this happen.

**Taehyung:** Make all this happen...?

**Jungkook:** Yeah... Everything. Maybe I should have listened to him from the start. Going to art school was stupid. Now I'm stuck with a useless degree and no hands to show my abilities. And on top of that, I'm making you, Yug, Chim and Jackson worried. A useless kid. _[chuckles]_ A baby.

**Taehyung:** Jungkook, you're good at what you do. You're good at so many things, and we're just worried about you because we _care about you_ , how do you still not see it? Just- _[sighs]_ _[whispers]_ You don't see it...

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Just... _[hoarse voice]_ Can't you just stop bullshitting me?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I'm sorry what?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ That's better, thanks... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** I- What??

**Jungkook:** _[...]_

**Taehyung:** You think I don't mean all this?

**Jungkook:** I think... You're exaggerating.

**Taehyung:** I'm seriously not, I barely scratched the surface here.

**Jungkook:** What surface?

**Taehyung:** I- _[...]_ _[sighs]_ There are just so many things I could say about you, that's what I mean.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs bitterly]_ That's not the moment. Really.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I figured... Jungkookie, maybe... Maybe you should sleep okay? I don't how long you've been up for but I'm pretty sure it's too much, you need to rest...

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Y- _[...]_ Yeah. _[sighs again]_

**Taehyung:** Jungkookie... Hey, it's okay... You're strong, you're gonna get better real soon, I know you will, I-... Promise me you'll sleep okay? And I'll call again tomorrow?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ Yeah okay. Sleep well hyung. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> That's not pleasant.
> 
> It was not pleasant to write either.
> 
> Next update tomorrow, I love you please don't hate us. <3
> 
> -pompom


	176. Sat, May 22nd pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again~ Since it's past midnight here in France it's officially Taehyung's birthday so here's another chapter. Enjoy it guys, and just so you know, for those of you who are _upset_ at Jungkook's attitude, I get it... I mean, I was upset when we were writing it too. Like, _really_ upset, I was a tiny little ball of frustration whenever we were rping, just ask terfie eheh. But well, it's a phase. You should know us by now, this is not going nowhere. ;)
> 
> Love.
> 
> -pompom

_[10 minutes after the previous call]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae ]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ _[soft voice]_ Hey cutie... How are you doing?

**Taehyung:** J-Jiminie I- _[sniffles]_ I don't know what to do, Jungkookie is so... Wh-Why does he h-hate himself so much? Wha- _[shaky sigh]_ What did his father tell him, why is he like this?

**Jimin:** Taetae what's going on? Why are you saying all that?

**Taehyung:** I-I don't know, I called him and-and-and he was talking about... _[speaks faster]_ I don't know, how he was useless and stupid things about his pretty face and being useless and not doing good enough and he-he said I was b-bullshitting and exaggerating and- I- _[sighs]_ I don't know what to do, Yugyeom told me not to come but-but I feel like I have to be there, it hurts-it hurts to hear him say all that, I-... _[snorts]_

**Jimin:** Hey cutie, calm down it's... It's okay, I... Just breathe okay? Jungkookie was... Tired, you know? But like, not physically. Maybe that's what his father does to him... I don't really know... But he was quiet all day long... And his father came very often. I think he is just... Like... Keeping too much? Or repeating like a robot without believing what he is saying? I don't know...

**Taehyung:** _[sniffles]_ _[deep breath]_ Why the fuck is he d-doing that? H-His dad I mean, he was driving right? _[hoarse voice]_ It's not Jungkookie's fault, J-Jungkookie said he caused it, th-the accident b-but...

**Jimin:** I... Heard they had an argument. But like... They were both yelling at each other. And his father lost his focus I guess... So yes and no. It's both their faults but since it's apparently funnier to accuse Jungkookie... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** _[breathes]_ _[...]_ Th-That's fucked up, he's- _[...]_ He's injured, he-he needs to rest, not to be y-yelled at and stressed and... _[sighs]_ Why the fuck is he doing that? _[sniffles]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ I don't know... I don't understand either. We need to ask Jungkookie.

**Taehyung:** Ask what?? I-I remember asking about his dad before and all he said w-was "no it's good", what should I think? And-... _[sobs]_ And he's talking to you, but, but I get it, you're _here_ , it's easier but... But he never once told me that he was not okay wh-... _[shaky sigh]_ Why doesn't he trust m-me?

**Jimin:** N-No Taetae- _[shaky voice]_ Don't say that, he trusts you okay? We... We just need to ask him why his father acts like that and... Why he... Never told us about it?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[sniffles]_ I don't know I-... I don't know...

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae, it's okay, don't cry... We'll ask him tomorrow okay? _[soft voice]_ Don't cry, okay?

**Taehyung:** _[hums]_ O-Okay, sor-ry...

**Jimin:** Don't apologize. It's fine I... I understand I... _[...]_ _[sighs]_ I myself broke down so...

**Taehyung:** I just... _[shaky sigh]_ Feel so helpless right now and-... I-I just want him to be okay and he- Why would anyone tell him s-stuff like that?

**Jimin:** Taetae... Remember what your parents used to say about Jinnie? Sometimes... People don't really think before speaking.

**Taehyung:** _[mumbles]_ My parents are stupid, that's different... _[sniffles]_ I want to be here Jiminie...

**Jimin:** So is Kookie's dad... Stupid. I wouldn't do that to a kid like him... _[sighs]_ Did... Jungkookie ask you to come?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ N-No, why...?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ What's wrong with this kid seriously I... _[sighs]_ Look... listen Taetae.

**Taehyung:** Okay, I'm listening... 

**Jimin:** You... Know why you can't... Be here right? Did he tell you why you couldn't come? Or did he just not mention it... As if it was totally normal that you shouldn't be here?

**Taehyung:** I-... Because of his d-dad, right...? He must h-hate me or something and... _[sighs]_ I don't know, Jungkook didn't talk about it...

**Jimin:** Y-Yeah... He is... The type of parents that... Sort of pays attention to their kid's friends I guess? He already didn't like me but- _[chuckles]_ You should have seen his face when he saw Jackson coming... I think Yugyeomie knew that would end up worse if you came...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Yeah...

**Jimin:** You... _[sighs]_ I'm here you know? I'm in Busan, right…? But I can't do anything about it. Don't feel bad for not coming. I'm... I was with him and it was like I wasn't there so...

**Taehyung:** _[faint voice]_ Yeah you're probably right, given the way he talked to me I guess I wouldn't have... Helped...

**Jimin:** The way he talked to-to you? _[shaky voice]_ What do y-you mean?

**Taehyung:** Like... Like it wasn't him, I don't know, like I was just... Annoying him and... Maybe I shouldn't have called, he was tired...

**Jimin:** Y-Yeah may- _[...]_ Maybe he was just... Tired? Try again tomorrow...?

**Taehyung:** _[sniffles]_ Y-Yeah I'll try again tomorrow...

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Taetae get some rest, okay?

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I'll go sleep I think... Thank you Jiminie...

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Taetae...

**Taehyung:** It's fine sweetie, I'm just tired too...

**Jimin:** I know... I can... Hear it. Just... Rest, and tell me everything. Okay?

**Taehyung:** Okay... _[small sigh]_ I love you Jiminie, good night. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

i love u 

8:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sleep well

8:02  
  
---|---  
  
7:43

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I made myself cry while re-reading this. I already cry when Vmin say hello to each other but Vmin comforting each other is just my ultimate weakness.
> 
> Good night guys~
> 
> -pompom


	177. Sun, May 23rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be short: Thank you guys so so so so much for your attention, your care, how much you (still) follow our fic, you don't know how HAPPY we are each time you comment. You are all so so fabulous, analysing our characters and the plot, how we made everything happen so far. We are so proud, really, so so proud to have you. So thank you again, thank you a lot lot lot, we love you <3<3
> 
> PS: If you want to think with us about something HUGE for the 1YEAR of the fic (next 14th of February) tell us.
> 
> -terfpom

_[10:37]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_

**Taehyung:** Hey Jungkookie... I- Hum... I hope you rested tonight and that you feel better. _[...]_ Which is probably stupid to say right? Maybe you're still sleeping, I don't know... Just call me whenever you can okay? If you want to. I'm not working today so I'll be there... For whatever reason, okay? I love you. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *

_[15:12]_

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jungkookie baby <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Taehyung <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[hoarse voice]_ H-Hey Taehyung, how are you today?

**Taehyung:** Oh, huh, hey Jungkookie, I tried to call you earlier but you were probably resting... Are you feeling better?

**Jungkook:** I- _[...]_ Yeah, I'm trying to... To sleep as much as I can... I'm sorry I c-couldn't answ-er. How are you hyung?

**Taehyung:** I'm okay I guess, I'm not working today so that's cool... I'm glad you're resting a lot, it's okay Jungkookie don't apologize.

**Jungkook:** That's cooool hihi, y-you're going to rest as-as well. _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** I've been resting for most of the day already... I'm a bit bored now, I was thinking of cooking something for tonight maybe. _[small laugh]_ Hey, are you sleeping well? Is it not too painful...?

**Jungkook:** Wh-What are you going to cook?

**Taehyung:** You toootally ignored my questions. _[chuckles]_ Hey, I'm worried about you, I don't even know how you're doing, like... Physically speaking...

**Jungkook:** Sorry, I just think it's way too b-boring to talk about that I... It hurts but like... You're a doctor so you know it does so... Yeah I don't want to... Complain.

**Taehyung:** You're in the hospital right now, you have every right to complain... And it's my job, luckily I'm not finding it boring. _[small chuckle]_ And I'm not necessarily asking as a doctor right now...

**Jungkook:** I know Tae... That's why I'm-I'm... I can't really complain?

**Taehyung:** Why not...?

**Jungkook:** You'd be worried... And I'm fine really. I'm hurting but... I'm good.

**Taehyung:** Hey, it's normal that I worry about you... You know you don't have to say "I'm good" just to make me feel better, right?

**Jungkook:** Oh but I'm not lying don't worry, I'm good hihi.

**Taehyung:** For real...? Did you get to see people today? I know Jiminie was here yesterday...

**Jungkook:** Only my father, if it counts as people...

**Taehyung:** Oh... Everything okay with him? I've been told the accident didn't affect him too much.

**Jungkook:** Yeah, he is leaving the hospital today. I think he... Only had a few bruises and aftershocks... Things like that?

**Taehyung:** Okay, that's good I think... And between you two? How is it going...?

**Jungkook:** What do you mean?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, just asking, you said "if it counts as people", I don't really know what to think of it. _[small chuckle]_

**Jungkook:** No... But why the ''between you two''? You never asked that about anyone else...

**Taehyung:** I-... _[sighs]_ Apparently you were fighting a bit when I was on the phone with Jiminie yesterday and... I mean you've told me before that you two weren't always on the same page, that's why, I just don't have any special reason to ask that about anyone else I guess...?

**Jungkook:** Oh! You mean yest- _[...]_ We're fine don't worry. He was yelling c-cause I moved and it hurt me a bit. But it's okay.

**Taehyung:** Oh okay. That's good then, I would've been yelling at you too I guess...

**Jungkook:** Yeah hihi I wi- _[knocking]_

**Jungkook's father:** Jungkook?

**Jungkook:** _[whispers]_ Shit. Shit. _[sounds of ruffling]_ _[door opening]_

**Jungkook's father:** Oh! You were on the phone?

**Jungkook:** N-Not anymore it's okay, I hung up.

**Jungkook's father:** Oh good. Yeah I came to see you a bit before going back home... And dealing with... Everything. How are you doing?

**Jungkook:** I'm good... I showered and nearly slipped down on the floor, the nurse yelled at me cause I hurt my back and my ribs a bit haha.

**Jungkook's father:** Be careful... _[sighs]_ Get some rest... Avoid to... Stay on your phone, you have the bad habit to lie on your side.

**Jungkook:** Wh-

**Jungkook's father:** Who were you calling by the way?

**Jungkook:** Yugyeom. 

**Jungkook's father:** You're a bad liar Jungkook haha... Just... Don't forget what I told you yesterday okay?

**Jungkook:** Yeah I know... But he would never do that father, he-

**Jungkook's father:** It's not like he could fuck you anymore anyway.

**Jungkook:** Dad! 

**Jungkook's father:** Stop messing around... You really think someone like him can ''love'' you? He will throw you away and the only thing you'll have left is your mother and me... Never forget about that. _[...]_ I'll come back tomorrow. Sleep well.

**Jungkook:** See you tomorrow dad... _[sounds of door closing]_ _[whispers]_ Fuck you... Fuck you... Fuck you, I know I'm fucked up you fucker... _[sighs]_ _[...]_ _[sounds of ruffling]_ _[...]_ SHIT. _[shaky voice]_ Tae... Y-You h-here?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I- _[...]_ Huh, y-yeah I- _[whispers]_ What the hell?

**Jungkook:** _[rushed voice]_ I'm s-sorry Tae I...

**Taehyung:** Sorry for... What I just heard or sorry that I _heard_ it?

**Jungkook:** Wh- That... You heard it.

**Taehyung:** _[murmurs]_ Yeah, of course, I guess it's no big deal that your father basically calls me a one-night stand or whatever he thinks I am, as long as I don't hear it...

**Jungkook:** I don't care what he thinks.

**Taehyung:** Since when does he even know about us? Sounds like it's been quite a while.

**Jungkook:** I told him about us on April I think...

**Taehyung:** Seems like he really appreciated the news.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ He can't understand how people can... Appreciate me. I can't blame him for that, I can't either.

**Taehyung:** Why didn't you tell me about it...?

**Jungkook:** You were studying your exams.

**Taehyung:** So? We've seen each other since then, haven't we?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I forgot. Come on... It's not important.

**Taehyung:** How is that "not important"? What is then?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Maybe talking about something else at least? That's important.

**Taehyung:** Okay, something else then, what does that mean "don't forget what I told you yesterday"?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ You don't want to know.

**Taehyung:** Yeah, I guess it wasn't just him yelling at you cause you moved a bit and got hurt. Which must be much nicer than slipping on the floor with fractured ribs by the way.

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ I really suck at hanging up on people...

**Taehyung:** You sound pretty good at lying though.

**Jungkook:** _[fakes a cute voice]_ Thanks hyung.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Are you serious?

**Jungkook:** What? _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ Are you expecting me to ''apologize''?

**Taehyung:** What is wrong with you right now? I- _[...]_ What do you expect me to say?

**Jungkook:** Nothing's wrong... I've been repeating it to everyone. What's wrong with you guys?

**Taehyung:** I don't know, really, what could possibly be wrong? It's not like I just realized my boyfriend could lie to me so easily and... Without the slightest remorse apparently?

**Jungkook:** I'm not lying... _[sighs]_

**Taehyung:** You lied to me five minutes ago. You're lying to me right now. Just-... How many more times did that happen before exactly?

**Jungkook:** That's not lying, I just... Don't want to worry you! It's not important anyway, it's okay.

**Taehyung:** I'm worried right now, okay? And not because of whatever's happening with your father, though yeah it's kinda something, but because I don't even know what I should think now when I hear you say "I'm fine"!

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ Are you serious?

**Taehyung:** Yes! I mean, I could ask you one simple question like, "how did it go when you told your parents about us?" and I'm not even sure you'd answer the truth!

**Jungkook:** Cause everything is fine and it's the truth. My truth. Like it or not, that's up to you.

**Taehyung:** So you're fine with your father just barging in whenever he wants to bitch about me and remind you that you're worthless??

**Jungkook:** I'm used to it. So yeah... I can't, like, come and tell you: ''Oh hi, my dad was a jerk _again_ and he told me that you had a pretty bad taste when it came to who you fuck. How are you hyung?"

**Taehyung:** You say you don't care about what he thinks but you do, honestly I didn't understand why you were talking like that yesterday but it was just his words, right? All of it?

**Jungkook:** I'm not my father.

**Taehyung:** You're not but you see yourself through his eyes. And honestly, every time he was around you ended up talking to me like a completely different person.

**Jungkook:** That's what you tell yourself to reassure you. Maybe he was right after all... I'm finally disappointing you.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ Really? You're telling me that you're thinking on your own right now and that he's not influencing you?

**Jungkook:** Tell yourself what you want. You won't believe me anyway, I'm a liar.

**Taehyung:** I just- _[sighs]_ I just don't know what to believe anymore... Why don't you talk to me?

**Jungkook:** I talk to you hyung... I tell you everything that matters.

**Taehyung:** You only tell me what you want me to know.

**Jungkook:** Everyone does that.

**Taehyung:** Not everyone. You know a while ago you told me you couldn't stand dishonest people but how different are you actually?

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ _[low voice]_ What are you trying to do here Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** I'm trying to understand why you've been keeping things from me or... Or lying to me when I've always told you you could talk to me about anything.

**Jungkook:** You’re my boyfriend, not my psychologist.

**Taehyung:** Wh-What the hell? Jungkook if you're not okay you can just say "I don't wanna talk about it" instead of pretending everything's fine or making up shitty excuses.

**Jungkook:** Oh yeah! Perfect! And I see you coming to tell me: ''It's fine, I don't want to force you, you can talk about it anytime,'' which means you don't give a fuck about what's going on. And oh _please_ Taehyung don't deny that.

**Taehyung:** _[murmurs]_ You think I don't give a fuck? What should I do then, for you to realize that I care about you? Ask four times? Five? Ten?

**Jungkook:** _[sighs]_ _[low voice]_ You're annoying... Keep that care for yourself, you need it more than I do. You're not even here, it's useless. You're useless.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[breathes]_ _[...]_ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to tell you that, those words were planned since D1 and next chapter will be the 5th.
> 
> :) don't hate us
> 
> (im team kookie i know im alone in this but i felt the need to say it, my jungkookie i know why u do that & i like u with ur defaults cause thats what we all r, perfect people r boring anyway, lemme hug u baby)


	178. Sun, May 23rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! FIRST OF ALL I wanted to thank you **all** for the huge number of comments we got on the last chapter, seriously all of them were amazing and we are so happy to see that you guys really tried to analyze the situation and the characters (special hug to gcsa4 because wow, we really couldn't have said any better *claps claps*). We'll try to answer to everything but exams are coming soon and so are projects deadlines and kzejgrhbvje- Anyway yeah, as you guys figured, things aren't exactly perfect right now and tbh they are both in the wrong, even if they both have their own very valid reasons... Which is why it's a mess to fix. But yes, we were so proud to read all of your suggestions, and seriously, we understand that some people are mad at Taehyung and that some people are mad at JK because they are both stupid and don't know _how_ to fix things together, those two babies don't want to hurt each other :(((( Even terfie and I were both mad at them as well. ANYWAY I will stop talking and let you guys read this short chap now~
> 
> Love,
> 
> -pomie

_[18:02]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[voicemail]_ Hello, this is Kim Taehyung, I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you back when I'm not busy anymore which may take a short while but I will, promise! _[beep]_

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae, how are you? Have you talked to Kookie? Call me please... I've called him cause I wanted to see him but he didn't answer... Maybe he was sleeping? Or having a check up or something? I don't know... I don't want to barge in... But hey... How are _you_? Have you slept? Today is free for you right? You're sleeping? Taetae... Taetae I'm worried. _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

taetae dont forget to eat well 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and dont forget ur best bestie too 

20:34  
  
---|---  
  
| 

r u sleeping now? 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae rest well for work 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
hey sweetie 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
sorry i worried u, i went to work to clear my head a bit and didnt take my phone 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
im not rly in the mood for talking rn sorry 

23:04

|   
---|---  
  
im a bit tired 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
ily jiminie good night 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
if u see jungkook make sure he puts ice on his ribs ok? 

23:05

|   
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry, I know this one was really short but we will be back on Sunday for another short chapter and after that I promise real things are going to happen, we just have to catch up with all the updates eheh. So next weekend should be better!
> 
> *hugshugshugs* *lotsoflove*
> 
> -pomie
> 
>  **edit:** please check terfie's comment in the comments section. :|


	179. Tue, May 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm sorry I should have answered to your comments but I'm so BUSY I hate school I mean they should just give me my engineer diploma I manage to deal so much projects at the same time, plus a fanfic fuck off.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading I won't say much no one reads notes but I love you, really, deeply. I would kiss you all if I could.  
> Enjoy this short chapters, two days have passed since Sunday...
> 
> -terfie

  
_[14:04]_

**Yugyeom:** _[calling: Kook]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Yug]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Oh, hey Yug! You're up early today.

**Yugyeom:** _[sarcastic laugh]_ Ha. Ha. I was just checking that your crippled ass was up too so I could come pick you up at the hospital.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Y-yeah I am. When are you coming to pick me?

**Yugyeom:** Huh... It's- _[...]_ Okay. In about half an hour then, the nurse said early afternoon so that should do it. Need help packing your things?

**Jungkook:** Okay... Hum... Yeah, I need help a bit... I've turned into an old crippled ass. _[chuckles]_

**Yugyeom:** Yeah totally. _[laughs]_ You sound better than yesterday though, that's good.

**Jungkook:** If you didn't come after him, I would have broken a few more ribs I think... _[bitter laugh]_ Thanks for everything.

**Yugyeom:** Look at you getting all emo and everything. _[chuckles]_ Don't thank me, that's what friends are for, right? And honestly moody you is a pain in the ass so the less you see your dad the better.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ If you say so... see you later then? Thanks Yug.

**Yugyeom:** Sure, I'll be leaving soon, see ya Kook, don't break anything else until I get there. _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next Friday, you'll like it :D   
> Thanks for reading now I need to let you go I have sleep to catch up before classes (omg) (i didn't study for my exams) (fuck it i read a lot of hard smut) (cop kookie au is perfect yknow guys i loooove it) (u should read it) (tae is the softest geek i wanna kiss him and fuck him but i need to go slowly with him it hurts my hearteu) (im a mess) 
> 
> -terfie says bye bye she will answer to the comments soon she promises


	180. Sun, May 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUST READ NOTE:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Good evening guys! I'm tired af so I won't be long: this chapter is just to tell you that the update is on the side story this time (*dumdum* who could it be? o_o), I'll give you the link below, just click and read ;)
> 
> -pomie

 

 

 

Go read here! -> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/30574515>

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one will read this since you guys are - hopefully - gone in the side story now, but just so you know, we will update this chapter just to add the phonecall you've just - hopefully - read, but we thought it'd be interesting for you guys to know how this phonecall got there eheh.  
> See you soon~
> 
> -pomie


	181. Mon, May 31st pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you? Terfpom are finally done with this LONG semester. I wanted to give you this chapter so much, so here I am (sorry if I'm late). Thank you A LOT for your comments for this fic, it means a lot to us. We are happy to see that you loved Taegi's interaction, terfpom likes it the most as well hihi. I won't talk much more here, I love you guys, really, a lot, I don't know what I would do without you and I'm really proud we managed to keep up the pace, for this story. I'm emo.
> 
> -terfie

  
_[08:36]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Taetae? Is that you? Taetae?

**Taehyung:** _[hoarse voice]_ H-Hey Jiminie, yeah it's me, sorry about... Hum, I'm sorry...

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Don't be... How are you?

**Taehyung:** I'm... Fine...? Though my head hurts and my throat hurts and-and... _[shaky sigh]_ I'm not fine...

**Jimin:** Tell me everything cutie, I'm here.

**Taehyung:** I-I called Jungkook, it was... Sunday? I think? And... He said he was feeling better and I asked about h-his dad and he said it was o-okay but... But his dad came to see him at s-some point and he-he said stuff about me and I-I fucking hate him I-... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Yeah. _[sighs]_ I hate him too... It's fine Taetae take your time.

**Taehyung:** Okay... H-His dad left and J-Jungkook was like "Fuck you're still on the phone, sorry" and he wasn't even so-sorry for what his dad said he was just sorry that I heard it and- _[speaks faster]_ And I asked why he didn't tell me the truth and I asked about plenty of things and he kept lying about the stuff you told me, telling me that everything was okay and it was normal for his dad to say that cause he was just worthless and I would get r-rid of him eventually, and-and I told him I was worried cause I didn't know what to ex-expect anymore and he was just like "It's normal that I don't tell you, it's not important stuff" and-and... He was just so-... So... _[sniffles]_ I don't know, he was t-talking as if it was none of my business and that there was no p-point telling me anyway cause-cause... _[sobs]_

**Jimin:** _[low voice]_ Cause you're far?

**Taehyung:** _[cries]_ C-Cause I'm not here so I'm-I'm useless- _[shaky breath]_ I'm- He's right, right? He w-was at the hospital and I wasn't even h-here, and he fought with his parents b-because of us and he c-couldn't even call m-me I'm so useless I'm- _[sobs]_  


**Jimin:** Shhhh hey... No you're wrong Taetae hey cutie... You're not useless, you're my Taetae my bestie you're the best okay?

**Taehyung:** _[sobs harder]_ H-How can y-you say th-that, I'm n-not here for-for you either-

**Jimin:** I decide you're the best, not you Taetae. And you're my best bestie.

**Taehyung:** B-But- _[shaky voice]_ But J-Jungkook d-doesn't even tr-trust me I- _[sighs]_ I want- I want to h-help, I want to- It's so unfair- _[snorts]_

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Hey Taetae... Listen to me okay? You trust me alright?

**Taehyung:** _[sniffles]_ Of- _[shaky voice]_ Of course I trust y-you...

**Jimin:** Then listen to me Taetae... You're listening right? Tell me you are.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I'm- _[deep breath]_ I'm listening.

**Jimin:** Okay... _[…]_ First... I don't care about what you think is right... Cause I am the only truth here. And you're the most trustworthy okay? You're the best friend anyone would want to have and I'm super super lucky to have you.

**Taehyung:** _[shaky voice]_ J-Jiminie that's not-not cool I'm c-crying even m-more now...

**Jimin:** Hehehe... And you know what else? You're perfect, you don't need to do anything more... If... _Someone_ doesn't like it, then that person is wrong. And I swear Jacksonie I'm right! _[whispers]_ I would never swear my Jacksonie if I wasn't deadly sure you know that right?

**Taehyung:** _[sobs]_ Jiminie...?

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Yeah Taetae?

**Taehyung:** _[sniffles]_ Wh-What should I d-do now...? I can't- I can't call, I can't-... He p-probably doesn't want to talk to m-me...

**Jimin:** Why would you want to call him?

**Taehyung:** Huh...? _[...]_ B-But if we d-don't call anymore then- then... _[sighs]_ You think I sh-should stop talking to him??

**Jimin:** _[sighs]_ I... I'm sorry I just can't help being mad at... At him he just can't tell you that and have you call him first... _[sighs]_ I need to know his point of view. I need to see him.

**Taehyung:** You don't-... You don't have to be mad at him, I know y-you guys are cl-close now and he tr- _[frustrated sigh]_ Urgh I can't stop crying it's- it's so annoying...

**Jimin:** He what Taetae?

**Taehyung:** He t-trusts you... _[speaks faster]_ I-I know it's stu-stupid I know, sorry...

**Jimin:** _[…]_ I... _[sighs]_ Don't apologize I... Hey Taetae... He... He trusts you too. He wouldn't be your boyfriend if he didn't you know that right?

**Taehyung:** I don't know... _[sighs]_ Y-Yeah I guess...

**Jimin:** Taetae. I don't like what you're doing. I'm pouting.

**Taehyung:** _[teary laugh]_ S-Sorry, don't pout sweetie...

**Jimin:** Then don't be stupid and don't forget everything you both have!

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[hesitant voice]_ Jiminie...?

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Yeah Taetae?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ I miss him...

**Jimin:** Yeah I know Taetae... I know what it is... I'm sure he misses you too.

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ I miss you too, I'm a mess right now, I think I'm supposed to go to work soon but I don't remember my schedule...

**Jimin:** Go check your schedule and get yourself ready Taetae... Text me your schedule for the week, so I know when you work and when you don't.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Yes sir. Can I call you again tonight? I mean... You don't have anything planned?

**Jimin:** Yeah call me whenever you want cutie. _[giggles]_ Don't forget to text me your schedule okay?

**Taehyung:** Okay, okay. _[sniffles]_ Thanks Jiminie, you're the best...

**Jimin:** I knowww and you know who's the best too? Hehehe

**Taehyung:** Hmm... Jacksonie?

**Jimin:** No. He isn't. He needs improvements in some- 

Jackson: _[in the background]_ My babe, breakfast is ready come eat a bit pleease.

**Jimin:** Awwww okay he is the best but OBVIOUSLY I was thinking about you my Taetae. You're the best.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[sniffles]_ You trained him well sweetie I'm p-proud of you. Hey I'm, hum... I'm gonna go get ready then, I'll call you later okay?

**Jimin:** _[proud laugh]_ Okay Taetae! Later cutie... Hey Taetae?

**Taehyung:** Yeah...?

**Jimin:** I love you!

**Taehyung:** _[shaky laugh]_ I love you too Jiminie. L-Later okay? Gotta go, enjoy your breakfast. _[ends the call]_

* * *

  
  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

8:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont forget to text me cutie 

8:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im huggin u 

8:54  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in a tweet, I just wanted to share something with you? I don't know where to start, I've been carefully reading your comments since everything happened with Jungkook, and how he was (wasn't) dealing with his injury, his father and Taehyung. I might say something obvious for you, but I'm Jungkook. No, more like, Jungkook is me. So yes, I've been curious to see what you were thinking about it. People who know me probably understood I was 'painting' a part of myself in this character, so I'm sorry if it bothered you. Don't worry about it, there are still huge differences between Jungkook's character and me, and the most important one is that Jungkook will change, I won't. I'm writing this short essay (cause come on, you wouldn't read it if it was too long) for the ones who opened up a bit and told me they related to this and understood his position. It's funny because writing this part of the fic made me question myself a lot, but now I see that even after all those months, I still haven't changed so... Maybe we can only change in stories. What do you guys think about it?
> 
> This text is useless... I'm so sorry but I've been dying lately to write what I'm feeling and... That's nothing compared to what I have in mind, I just want it written, somewhere. Thank you again for supporting us, supporting this cute lost couple, supporting both sides. Because the most important thing to keep in mind, is that they are both at fault. Thank you for analyzing it so well, really, it means to me. Means to us. And, again, take care of insecure people, they don't mean it bad, sometimes, it's /really/ difficult to understand that people care about you. As it is for me, it's impossible. 
> 
> This is so depressing... ahhh, sorry really. I don't mean it bad, I just love serious conversations hihi.


	182. Mon, May 31st pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I'll be quick because I don't have much to say, please enjoy this chapter and pay attention to the end notes~
> 
> -pomie

  
_[13:12]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend omg <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Chimchim ]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.  


  


* * *

  
_[13:58]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Jungkookie Taetae's boyfriend omg <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Chimchim ]_

**Jungkook:** _[voicemail]_ _[Yugyeom's voice]_ If you're good looking, call again at this number XXX-XXX-XXX.  


  


* * *

  
_[13:59]_

**Jimin:** _[calling: Yugyeomie ]_

**Yugyeom:** _[incoming call: Jim's]_

**Yugyeom:** _[picks up]_ Whassup?

**Jimin:** Hi, where's Jungkook? Why is he not answering his phone?

**Yugyeom:** Well... Normally at my place... Hopefully not under another car. Don't scare me.

**Jimin:** Sorry, didn't want to scare you... I've just been trying to call him and he's not picking up so I thought he might be with you.

**Yugyeom:** _[sighs]_ He's not... I'll be coming back from work soon but yeah... He is at my place, maybe he is sleeping? I don't know.

**Jimin:** Okay, yeah probably. Do you mind if I come by tonight? I... I kinda need to see him.

**Yugyeom:** It's fine, don't worry you can come anytime, I don't care.

**Jimin:** Okay, thank you. I finish work at 5 so I shouldn't be here too late... See you tonight then?

**Yugyeom:** Okay! _[...]_ See you Jim's. _[ends the call]_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we like to spoil you, here's what happens soon after this phone call (aND ITS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER SO PLEASE DONT SKIP IT)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/30731820>  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> See you there~
> 
> -pomie


	183. Tue, June 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back in the real story for this (important) chapter!  
> We really have spoiled you this weekend right? Ehehe.  
> Enjoy the reading~
> 
> -pomie

_[20:35]_

**Seokjin:** _[calling: Taehyungie ]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jinnie hyung ]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Hey, Seokjin hyung! Hi!

**Seokjin:** Mochimin?! Wh-What are you doing here?! Hum... Oh sorry, how are you? How is Taehyungie?

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ Hey, I'm good, I'm in Seoul with Taetae for a few days! He just came back from work and he's taking a shower right now~ How are you hyung?

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Oh my God that's so good!! I'm glad you're here to take care of him! I ca-called because of Jungkook? Joonie just texted me... He went to pick him up because they had promised they would have a drink together after he's done with his thesis... But he didn't know Jungkookie had an accident and me neither!

**Jimin:** Oh... Y-Yeah, he's a little... Well they kinda... Hey Taehyung will tell you, okay? It's better, right? But yeah I'm here to take care of Taetae now! I brought food and chocolate and we order stuff so I make sure he eats eheh. _[...]_ Cause I'm not you and I can't cook. You call your husband Joonie that's adorable. Hey I think I heard Taetae coming out of the shower he should be available soon!

**Seokjin:** T-Tell me wh-? Oh and we're not married! But, wait. Hey Mochimin what's g- _[background noise]_ _[soft voice]_ Hey Joonie. _[...]_ You seem- _[sound of kissing]_ What happened sweetheart? I'll give you some coffee, wait a minute. Oh! And I didn't forget you Mochimin.

**Jimin:** No problem hyung I'm waiting. Say hello to Namjoon hyung for m- _[away from the phone]_ Hey Taetae! You're brother is on the phone!

**Taehyung:** _[in the background]_ Jinnie? Really? Wait I'll go get dressed first.

**Jimin:** Yeah you do that, that's better~

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ _[sounds of coffee machine]_ _[whispers]_ Did you see him? How is he? _[...]_ Take this and beware, it's hot okay?

**Namjoon:** _[in the background]_ Thanks Jinnie hyung. _[sighs]_ I'm so sad, I wanted this to be a great day you know? I feel bad for him...

**Seokjin:** _[sighs]_ Well you can still get drunk with... Oh hey look who's hitting on two girls at the same time! _[laughs]_ He never stops. Mochimin I'm still waiting for your answer by the way.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Huh I'm sorry what was your question again hyung? And hum... Is Namjoon hyung okay?

**Seokjin:** I wanted to know what was going on, why Taehyungie needed to tell me som-

**Yugyeom:** _[in the background]_ Hyung! Three more shots for me please.

**Seokjin:** Yup, here Yugyeom-ah, come here-

**Yugyeom:** Oh hey Nam's! Why are you depressed? Did you just fail your thesis?  
Jin: _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Yugyeom?! I- _[...]_ Hum... I don't really know what's happening right now, hyung should I give the phone to Taetae or do you want to call again when your shift is over?

**Seokjin:** No, give me Taehyungie, I can handle two things come on! _[background noise]_ _[Namjoon groaning]_ Take this Namjoonie, be careful haha, plus I don't want to get Taehyungie's attention too much, I know you're there so... I just want to ask him about Jungkookie? I'm checking on both of them.

**Jimin:** Huh, yeah, sure hyung, but just maybe you sh-

**Taehyung:** _[away from the phone]_ Okay I'm good. _[in the phone]_ Hey hyung! How are you?

**Seokjin:** Cutie! How are you? What is this story about Jungkookie having an accident?! Why does nobody want to give me answer?

**Namjoon:** _[low voice]_ It's not like he is giving news about himself either... He ignored me! I went to his place and he ignored me! I'm so sad...

**Yugyeom:** He is ignoring us all come on. Jin, give me another shot.

**Namjoon:** Don't call Jinnie so casually you brat. _[laughs]_

**Seokjin:** Guys come on. _[laughs]_ Hey Yugyeomie you have Jungkookie's keys right? You could see him.

**Yugyeom:** I-I have them but I... I just... You're on the phone right? Give me my drinks, ladies are waiting.

**Seokjin:** Of course. _[...]_ Well, nice to see you! Use protection... _[...]_ He left.

**Namjoon:** _[sighs]_ Give me a shot too please.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Taetae are you okay...?

**Taehyung:** Huh? _[...]_ Y-Yeah sorry, I-... Hum, sorry, hyung what did you say you called for already...?

**Seokjin:** Why did I- _[...]_ What the fuck Taehyungie, are you- _[...]_ Of course I called you because of your boyfriend, how could you forget that? Forget him??

**Taehyung:** I- Wh- _[...]_ Hyung I...

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Taetae give me the phone. _[back in the phone]_ Hyung, Jungkookie had a car accident last friday, he got a few ribs fractured on his right side and some glass cuts as well, and I think that's all, he got released around a week ago I think.

**Taehyung:** _[in the background]_ Jiminie... _[background whispers]_

**Jimin:** You sure? _[...]_ Okay...

**Taehyung:** _[in the phone]_ Hey, hyung, hum... J-Jungkook and I had a... A fight when he was still in the hospital and... I don't know, I haven't talked to him since so I don't know if he feels better, sorry.

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ _[whispers in the background]_ _[...]_ _[whispers again]_ _[...]_ Hey Taehyungie are you okay, _you_? You can talk to me you know...

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[sighs]_ I'm fine, I-... Yeah okay no I'm-I'm not fine, I don't know what to do and- _[huffed sound]_ Hmph, Jiminie~ Y-Yeah well now I have Jiminie stuck to my waist so I'm a little less not fine... It's just weird, I didn't think we could... Fight over this and I don't know how to fix it because I-... I-I don't know where it went w-wrong, I'm not even sure who fucked up and how, you know...?

**Seokjin:** _[soft voice]_ Fight over what cutie? What happened? Did Mochiminie came to see you because of that? _[whispers in the background]_

**Taehyung:** About... I don't know, not talking? I think...? And I think I was... Too harsh, I don't know I... I don't even remember all the details now, I was just so... Not used to hear him sound like this. I don't know. W-We haven't talked since... And stop whispering stuff with your husband hyung it's not nice to talk about people in their backs.

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ Not talking? How so? And how did he talk to you? Did all this happen when he was at the hospital? _[...]_

**Male voice:** _[in the background]_ Can you offer a shot to that guy in ripped jeans with a nice ass?

**Seokjin:** _[in the background]_ No sorry I can't, that's my boyfriend. But I can give you this one for free if you want. _[laughs]_ Sorry about that cutie, I swear I'm focused on you, I'm just trying to run my bar, and talk to you.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Yeah, I can hear that. Anyway yeah, _not talking_ like... Not talking y'know? I kinda... Told him that he was hiding all the important stuff from me and lying to me and-... F-Fuck I really said that, I'm not really surprised he got annoyed, I was already annoying him when I called him...

**Seokjin:** _[whispers]_ You're wrong I think... Maybe... Maybe he was annoyed but not by you and it was easy to... Show it to someone he trusts? Like... I noticed that... He wasn't the type to be honest and talk about his feelings to anyone... And I saw the difference I guess... Everyone is like that. Maybe... You know, maybe he thought that... You wouldn't be bothered by this side of him? I don't know, I'm just... I've seen a lot of people here and... Well.

**Taehyung:** I-I don't get it...

**Jimin:** I think Seokjinnie hyung is trying to say that... For Jungkook it was obvious he wouldn't tell you about... Whatever it is you talked about, and that's why he didn't understand why you were mentioning it...?

**Seokjin:** I didn't say that- _[in the background]_ Oh so did you find Yugyeom? Where is he???

**Namjoon:** _[in the background]_ Asleep. On the table. I've... Never seen that. Like... Sleeping like a baby... I can even find him cute I swear.

**Seokjin:** _[laughs]_ Take him to my place upstairs please... We'll deal with him later, just find his keys.

**Taehyung:** Hey, hyung, you sound kinda busy, maybe we should call again later? I don't really want to talk about this if you're at work...

**Seokjin:** Hey, stop focusing on yourself a bit... How can _you_ decide whenever it's good for me to talk to my brother?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I-I-... Sorry... But I t-told you already, it's not like I had much more m-more to say...

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ So... If you have nothing to say more than we hang up? When do _I_ say things to you?

**Taehyung:** I- _[sniffles]_ S-Sorry hyung, I'm just... Yeah you're right sorry I-I'm listening, okay? I'm not hanging up... _[background sounds]_ Jiminie...?

**Jimin:** _[in the background]_ Wait a sec.

**Seokjin:** I'm sorry I... I'm worried okay? I... _[sighs]_ But you don't let us reassure you! Or at least you don't let _me_? I don't know... I... You know I- _[speaks lower]_ I think... That if you want to understand him, to make things better... You need to put yourself in his shoes? Like, I don't know but you know once Joonie and I fought about... Something. Hum. And well... We managed to set things right when we both understood why the other was thinking like that? That's... Something Joonie taught me... And... I mean, you and Jungkookie... I'm 1000% sure you're both made for each other.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Thank you, I-I'd like to... Think that too... But I... I feel like I always try to ask but he doesn't answer, you know...? Maybe I don't ask the good way, I don't know, I'm not good at this and- I-I never see it, why can't I see it? I should see it when he's not okay, I should _hear_ it but I just... I don't know, I guess I don't know him well enough, maybe, we haven't seen each other that m-

**Jimin:** Taetae have this! Chocolate always helps.

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ _[sniffles]_ Thanks sweetie.

**Seokjin:** Awww thanks Mochiminie... Thanks for taking care of my little brother. I'm glad he has you... And Taehyungie, I'm sure it's easier than you think it is... Just... Be honest.

**Taehyung:** _[sounds of munching]_ Y-Yeah I try... I wish I could talk to him but I can't just... Call, right? I... I can't call him...

**Jimin:** I-... Taetae maybe... Hum.

**Taehyung:** What?

**Jimin:** No, nothing I... I think that given the circumstances it's better if he calls you, yeah...

**Taehyung:** What if he doesn't call me ever again-? _[muffled sound]_ Ow!

**Jimin:** Don't say that you stupid idiot!

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ Bu-

**Namjoon:** _[in the background]_ I doubt he'll call you again, we're talking about Ju-

**Seokjin:** Joonie! Can you go check if our clothes are dry, I think we could fold them now? I fear it could rain an-

**Namjoon:** Anything for you. _[...]_

**Seokjin:** So you're both stuck in the _who's gonna call back first_ situation?

**Taehyung:** Yeah I guess... I don't even know. Maybe that's what I think but not what _he_ thinks at all- Ow! Jimin stop that!

**Jimin:** I said stop being stupid!

**Taehyung:** I'm not stupid, it's true!

**Jimin:** It's not!

**Taehyung:** How would you know it's not?

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Seokjin:** Mochiminie?

**Jimin:** Okay hum... I went to see Jungkookie yesterday, before I came here-

**Taehyung:** Y-You did?? How was he? His ribs, is it better...?

**Jimin:** Huh... Yeah, I think? I don't know, it seemed kinda okay, better than last weekend at least, but I didn't come for that, I came because I knew you were feeling terrible Taetae and I needed to know his version and... And hum, at first he was kinda... Like you described him when you fought? As if he didn't give a shit and as if the whole world was annoying him, half ignoring me, not looking at me and that kind of things... But, I don't know I tried to make him realize what he said to you and... And I think something kinda clicked in his brain...?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ H-How so...?

**Seokjin:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** When I told him that... That he said you were useless and it wasn't worth talking to you about annoying things he kinda started to freak out? Like, like he just processed his own words you see? And he was really paying attention to what I was saying then and I tried to... How to say that...? To make him think about how he would feel if the situation was reversed, like if you, Taetae, you ended up in the hospital and all, and then he looked really scared and... And I don't know, guys it's not my place to say this, you two need to do it on you own if you want to fix things. But I just... I just want to say that no matter what he said he obviously didn't mean it in the way you understood it Taetae, right?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Seokjin:** _[faint voice]_ You-You thought he really meant it?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ You didn't hear him when he said it hyung...

**Jimin:** Hey Taetae, I'm sure things will be okay, right? He said... _[sighs]_ He said he'll put ice on his ribs...

**Taehyung:** _[shaky voice]_ H-He did...?

**Jimin:** Yeah he did, promise Taetae.

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ Can... I ask something?

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ _[...]_ Yeah go ahead hyung.

**Seokjin:** Are you mad? You sound... Bitter? Are you mad at Jungkookie?

**Jimin:** I'm... Not? Too much? I mean... I was kinda pissed when Yoongi hyung called and told me Taetae was a mess and then I called Taetae and he was really a mess so yeah, of course I was mad. But now I... I don't know, I just want him to set things right and I've seen him... Being not okay, you know? He obviously regrets it... But I want him to do something about it and that's why I think it's better if he calls because they must fix it on their own you see?

**Seokjin:** Sorry but... I wasn't asking you Mochiminie.

**Jimin:** Oh. Y-Yeah sorry, I thought it was obvi-... I mean Taetae is...

**Taehyung:** I'm not mad. Hyung I'm not mad, and no matter what you say Jiminie it's not like it's 100% his fault either, he didn't start it on his own, and I said stuff I shouldn't have as well... And most of what _he_ said is actually true, I suppose that's why it hurt so much... I'm not bitter, I'm just... Tired, and-and sad, but he was in the hospital and he was hurt and I came and just... Blasted him with all that and I was the worst boyfriend ever but I-I freaked out and Yugyeom told me not to come... I shouldn't have said all that, I get that he reacted like that, I-... I don't know, I just wish I could be here.

**Seokjin:** Then come.

**Taehyung:** I-It's not that easy... Is it? Is he even gonna want to see me...?

**Jimin:** Yep. _[...]_ I mean, y-yeah, probably, I think he would, yeah.

**Taehyung:** I don't know, I-... I don't know, what can I even say, even if I'm here...?

**Seokjin:** My brother loves to make things difficult... _[sighs]_ What's better then? You staying there and regretting not being here now? Or you being fucking smart and coming and setting things right with your own hands?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** _[soft voice]_ Taetae...? What do you think of it...? You have a night shift tomorrow right? We can leave right after and you sleep in the car?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jimin:** He just nodded. Hey Taetae, are you sure you're okay?

**Taehyung:** Hm, I'm good, I'm good I'm just... _[sighs]_

**Seokjin:** Taehyungie, you know, if you don't want to see him, don't come. If you expect him to take the first step, don't come. If you think he should apologize first, don't come.

**Taehyung:** I don't even want him to apologize, I'm just- I'm sc-scared hyung, okay? What if I come and he doesn't want to see me? What if I don't and he doesn't call me again?

**Seokjin:** _[...]_ Taehyungie, why isn't it obvious for you? We're talking about your boyfriend. Why are you scared?!

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Y-Yeah you're right... Okay yeah I-I'll do it.

**Seokjin:** Good! That's perfect. I'm so glad!

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_ Yeah, don't be glad too soon... _[sighs]_ H-Hey how are you hyung? Can you just, I don't know, tell me about something random? Please?

**Seokjin:** _[chuckles]_ _[soft voice]_ Sure... Well... Joonie told me he would take me to a trip just after he finishes his thesis... He called it a honeymoon, he is so romantic hihi. I can choose anywhere I want to go.

**Jimin:** Wow, for real??

**Taehyung:** Hyung that's so great, where do you want to go?

**Jimin:** And you keep saying you're not married but you guys have a honeymoon planned, even Jacksonie and I didn't go on a honeymoon.

**Taehyung:** _[small laugh]_

**Seokjin:** I don't know yet. _[smaller voice]_ Anywhere would be great... Joonie is just so soft I... Just being with him all day long sounds so cool, I don't care about the place hehe, it could be home.

**Jimin:** _[whispers something]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ That's so cute hyung, I'm happy you're happy with him. I'm sad I didn't get to know him more last time, he's a really nice person...

**Jimin:** Namjoon hyung is so sweeeeet! Seokjinnie hyung you're lucky to have him eheh. _[sly voice]_ And he's lucky to have you.

**Seokjin:** Of course he is, I'm the most handsome! Guys I'll let you now? Maybe you need some best friends time? I'm sorry I can't do more than... Calling? But I'll always think about my cutest brother hehehe! Take care of yourself.

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Okay hyung, take care of yourself too-

**Jimin:** Though I'm sure Namjoonie hyung does it really well for you~

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ True. Bye hyung, I love you!

**Jimin:** Bye bye Seokjin hyung!

**Seokjin:** Bye Taehyungie! Bye Mochiminie! _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Terfie really loves Jin and to be completely honest he kinda just saved the day. u_u  
> Anyway, what happens next is in the side story, follow the link below, the chapter is quite short!
> 
>  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/30804186>
> 
> -pomie


	184. Fri, June 4th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you guys? Wow, we've been kinda absent in here right? Don't worry, we are back in this main part of our work! Also, we didn't have the occasion to tell you that here but: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Yeah this fic has now 1 year and it's still on going, with heavier issues to come (omg did I say it? yeah) We really hope you still like it, we want to thank you guys for supporting us when it's hard for us to keep dealing with everything. You're the best, thank you.  
> Thank you.
> 
> So, if you haven't read the chapters in the side story, please go. Taehyung went back to Seoul on a Friday afternoon.  
> Enjoy ~  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97, chimchim_busan1, peachy_jinnie, poetry*monster, ilovemochis, sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** added **iM_gOd1203** , **chimchim_busan1** , **peachy_jinnie** , **poetry*monster** , **ilovemochis** and **sexystripteaseryugyeom** to the chat. 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey guys just wanted to thank u all 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

for coming and everything 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG KOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

19:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

it was fun 

19:44  
  
---|---  
  
aww jungkookie 

19:44

|   
---|---  
  
| 

KOOKIE DONT THANK ME OMG I LOVE YOU 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
but yeah thanks for coming guys 

19:46

|   
---|---  
  
| 

HEY TAETAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

19:46  
  
---|---  
  
JIMINIE 

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Awww chocokookie you're so cute don't thank us for that we'll do it again someday 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

TAETAE 

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
chocokookie plz hyung thats 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
too much 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ur so sweet thanks 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

JINNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

THATS AWESOME I LOVE THIS 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
Hey guys 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

CHOCO BC OF THE ABS? THE TABS? 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
Lemme catch up 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

JACKSONIE BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
I'm right next to you babe 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Yeah exacty mochisugarysoftie :3 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i have so much love to give rn 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
Aww Jungkookie, don't thank us it's normal 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
It was fun to be here with everyone! 

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks hyung u didnt have to do that so 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

JACKSONIE BABE TOLD YOU NOT TO THANK US OKAY 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WE ALL HAD FUN!!! 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie stop with the caps omg 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

chimchim stop with the caps plzzz 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay kookie 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
what 

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
im feeling so ignored rn 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

lol 

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
i knew it u like jungkook better than me now 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
20 years of friendship and thats what i get 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
its the bunny smile right? 

20:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hehehehehehehe 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehehehehe 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hahahahaha 

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
Taehyungie, it's okay, Jiminie said he's just trolling you 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
stop mocking me u guys r mean 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
yeah he better be just trolling 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww taetae don't be saaaaad i love u im sorry 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
yeayyy i love u too sweetie 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
im not rly sad 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Did you just make my mochisunshine cry? 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
oh rly? 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
25 years of being ur brother and thats what i get? 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Jinnie hyung help meeeee 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
just kidding 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yall 

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
hi yugyeom 

20:10

|   
---|---  
  
| 

first kook ur stupid but thats not smt new so 

20:11  
  
---|---  
  
Hey Yugyeom! 

20:11

|   
---|---  
  
| 

YUGYEOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey yug still cooking a cake for me? 

20:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yugyeom cutie how are you? You're cooking?! 

20:13  
  
---|---  
  
yugyeom i want your cake recipe 

20:13

|   
---|---  
  
Me too! 

20:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

OMG HE IS COOKING FOR KOOKIE? 

20:14  
  
---|---  
  
cooking for kookie that sounds so cute tho 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

FOR CHOCOKOOKIE?!?! 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

id be very disappointed and sad if he isn't 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg chocokookie is using the power of pouts 

20:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:17  
  
---|---  
  
most powerful power ever 

20:17

|   
---|---  
  
| 

... 

20:18  
  
---|---  
  
dont deny it 

20:19

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i hate u so much kook 

20:19  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just dont sleep before i come and give u ur cake 

20:20  
  
---|---  
  
Hi guys! Jinnie just summed up everything for me, sorry I was working and I tried to read back but new messages kept popping every two seconds but hey, Jungkook you know it's fine, I think we all had a great time 

20:20

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

20:21  
  
---|---  
  
Yugyeomie you're such a thoughtful friend 

20:21

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yugyeomie is so 

20:22  
  
---|---  
  
Yeah 

20:23

|   
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

20:23  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thanks yuuug 

20:24  
  
---|---  
  
jackmin be dead rn 

20:25

|   
---|---  
  
| 

that kid is smart 

20:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im so sad yugyeomie hates hugs 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug him 

20:26  
  
---|---  
  
Come hug me babe 

20:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

I WANNA HUG HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM 

20:28  
  
---|---  
  
so smooth 

20:28

|   
---|---  
  
| 

babe 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i wanna hug my bf too 

20:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

20:30  
  
---|---  
  
awww 

20:30

|   
---|---  
  
why u laughing hyung? 

20:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Oups sorry that wasn't a good moment for laughing 

20:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:32  
  
---|---  
  
not rly no 

20:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Anyway kiddos gotta go take care of my Joonie he is starving and I see him sleeping on his book like a baby 

20:33  
  
---|---  
  
M nott sleeping 

20:33

|   
---|---  
  
I'm 

20:34

|   
---|---  
  
20:34

|   
---|---  
  
But I don't mind you taking care of me 

20:35

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Honey I'm flying to you 

20:35  
  
---|---  
  
cant relate 

20:36

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**peachy_jinnie** left the chat. 

20:36  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can't either 

20:37  
  
---|---  
  
Bye guys, get well soon Kook 

20:37

|   
---|---  
  
**poetry*monster** left the chat. 

20:38

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ILL CALL YOU TAETAE 

20:38  
  
---|---  
  
what like rn? 

20:39

|   
---|---  
  
| 

KOOKIE TRY TO HUG YUGYEOMIE FOR ME OKAY? 

20:40  
  
---|---  
  
Babe I thought we said no more caps 

20:40

|   
---|---  
  
But I don't mind it's cute 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
You're cute when you're angrily texting with your smol hands like this 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

who told u u could speak on this chat 

20:42  
  
---|---  
  
srly 

20:42

|   
---|---  
  
| 

we were busy hugging 

20:43  
  
---|---  
  
What? 

20:43

|   
---|---  
  
| 

*uses power of pouts* 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** left the chat. 

20:44  
  
---|---  
  
Sorry I'm sorry babe 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
Shit 

20:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well someone is fucked 

20:46  
  
---|---  
  
**ilovemochis** changed his username to **ireallyreallyreallylovemochis**. 

20:47

|   
---|---  
  
| 

can't relate either 

20:47  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sadly 

20:48  
  
---|---  
  
Don't know who would that be 

20:48

|   
---|---  
  
Gotta go bye 

20:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

have fun 

20:49  
  
---|---  
  
Have fun lovebirds 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
**ireallyreallyreallylovemochis** left the chat. 

20:50

|   
---|---  
  
so whipped 

20:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

can relate 

20:51  
  
---|---  
  
awwww 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
hey wait everyone is gone? 

20:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**sexystripteaseryugyeom** left the chat. 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bwahahahahah not everyone but now yes 

20:53  
  
---|---  
  
oops sorry 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
for yug 

20:54

|   
---|---  
  
how r u baby? 

20:55

|   
---|---  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

im fine! how r u? 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u rest in the train? 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

when u left i drew a bit 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

then i took a nap hehe then i changed by bandages 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

now im gooooooood 

20:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and seems like yug is coming with another cake and earlier he bought pizzas so smells like a GREAT night to come heheh 

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
great day and great night 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
i slept a little yeah 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
a little ie about 2h 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
just woke up when the conv started 

20:56

|   
---|---  
  
it didnt hurt too much to change it by yourself? 

20:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats good try to sleep early today! 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u work tomorrow morning? 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

no it didnt hurt a lot 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean i tried to move slowly, and tried to do it as well as u and it worked out 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe id be a great doctor too 

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
maybe someday imma get sick or imma break my arm and ull have to take care of me 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
and yeah i work but i start late so its good eheh 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
ill sleep a lot 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
u sleep too, u need plenty of strength to heal faster 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thats the future me when ill be taking care of tired u 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill give u my first advice as ur personal doctor: sleep a lot for ur boyfriend 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sleeping was already my major, imma ace it and come to seoul within two days 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehehe 

20:59  
  
---|---  
  
ur so cute i swear 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
imma take ur word for granted and wait in front of my door all day in two days 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
(not for real, take ur time okay?) 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
(DONT RUN AROUND) 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

21:00  
  
---|---  
  
  


**Jungkook:** _[calling: Taehyung my Love <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jungkookie my baby <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[small laugh]_ _[whispers]_ Wait a sec I'll move out of the wagon. _[...]_ _[background sounds]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[...]_ _[cute voice]_ Tae? Still wearing my pink hoodie?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Yes I am. _[...]_ _[sound of a door opening]_ Okay I'm good! That hoodie is the best, I'm so happy to have it, thank you!

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ I'm happier to have yours hehe... When Chimmie came back he told me you really had it for years, he told me you were born in this cardigan.

**Taehyung:** He did? _[chuckles]_ Yeah I've had it for a while, sorry I hope it's still in a good enough shape... It's weird to see you in that kind of clothes, I'm not used to it hihi.

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Did I make you all used to white t-shirts? _[laughs]_ I feel so proud to have it, it's from my boyfriend, I love it.

**Taehyung:** I'm glad you like it baby... And yeah, I'm kinda curious what you'd look like in... I don't know, a shirt or... I don't know. _[giggles]_ I mean I've seen selfies where you wore pretty much everything but it's different.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ A shirt? I can do that. Come to Seoul... With a shirt.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ I mean it was just a suggestion, don't feel obliged to do so if you don't want to, you know, kill me.

**Jungkook:** Hihihihi. _[…]_ It's okay, a black shirt can't harm anyone.

**Taehyung:** Sure, when it's not on you it probably can't. _[chuckles]_ Hey... You're still wearing my cardigan right now?

**Jungkook:** I'll definitely come to our cliché date with a black shirt. _[giggles]_ I aaaam. It's warm. I love it.

**Taehyung:** Good, stay warm okay? Yugyeom comes to see you soon right? Cause I'm getting off the train soon, I'm gonna have to hang up...

**Jungkook:** He didn't text me when but yeah, soon I guess... _[softer voice]_ Hyung just... Text me when you get home? And when you eat? And when you rest?

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Promise. I'll text you as soon as I get my bunny plushie back too. And-

**Background voice:** Ladies and gentlemen in two minutes this train will reach its terminus, Seoul station, please make sure you do not forget anything in the train.

**Taehyung:** Aah gotta get my bag back~ Talk to you later Jungkookie?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Okay later hihi I love you Tae~

**Taehyung:** I love you baby. _[ends the call]_  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

love u love u 

21:04  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I think I spent like at least 3 hours coding this damn chapter AHAHHA.  
> Anyway, IMPORTANT news. Terfpom are always making themselves busier so I'll be short.  
> For the iM_gOd*1203* anniversary we gave you guys two gifts:  
> \- The [Cop Kookie AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13678062/chapters/31418877), an actual fic about how a drunk stripper meets his nerd neighbour. It's filthy, then the cutest thing ever tbh I'm completly whipped and for a long time, terfpom only wrote that instead of the actual fic  
> \- [Jackmin's side story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13735230/chapters/31557744), how they met years ago. Beware, this is filthy as well, but DAMN it hurts
> 
> (those will be chaptered fics we will try to update often)
> 
> We also started another fic (oh yeah, we are THAT busy), the main pairing is Vmin and it's about a game, someone controlling ot7, bets and games, bullying, depression, mystery and some deep shit. Basically not funny, mostly creepy, and we make the readers choose the path they want to follow (investigating game I'd say). Check it out here: [Temperance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13660725/chapters/31377894)
> 
> Fiou. I'm tired. Hope you guys enjoy what we are trying to give you. Feel free to tell us. We love you  
> Kisses from terfpom


	185. Fri, June 4th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello guys! How are you? Yeah yeah, another update! Before reading this one, check this chapter in the side story, Taehyung went to see Yoongi and you might want to know what happened:  
> Here da [Taegi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/31686360)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ~  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

hyung 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im happy u got home safe 

21:43  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Yug is coming soon he told me the cake i loved took time to be baked 

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk if ur sleeping or not

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think imma draw

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im drawing a lot... im getting inspired again

21:44  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u inspire me 

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway good night (in case ur already sleeping)

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

get some rest (in case ur already sleeping)

21:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u hyung (in case u missed it)

21:46  
  
---|---  
  
mi not sleeeping yet 

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
im glad yuygeom is cmoign u wont ea lone

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
be alone*

21:50

|   
---|---  
  
and im happy taht u draw too 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
ull show me right??? 

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
wat ru drawing rn?

21:51

|   
---|---  
  
oh wait u said "imma" u not drawing yet

21:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u need to rest hyung rlyyy 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u seem so tired hihi

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im drawing u Tae and ill show u when it will be over 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

go get some rest we'll talk tomorrow? 

21:53  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: my Jungkookie <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae my Love <3]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ _[soft voice]_ Hyung?

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Hmm... Hey. _[...]_ Can you tell me good night...?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ _[clears his throat]_ Good night, my love.

**Taehyung:** _[sighs]_ _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Th-Thank you Jungkookie... _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Hey hyung? Want me to... Talk to you until you fall asleep?

**Taehyung:** _[hums]_ Yes please... _[murmurs]_ You're the... Best, I l-love you...

**Jungkook:** I love you too... I love you Tae... Hihi. Well... I'm drawing... Like... Right now. I'm trying to picture lunch... You know? When we were all eating together. It was... Perfect, and it was thanks to you so... I want to draw everyone. Yug sent me pictures of that moment... He took them when he was acting all _I'm a heartless boy who fucks around_ when obviously he is just a shy guy. And _I_ am the one saying he is shy hihi. Anyway... I have a lot of pictures, I'll send them to you if you want.

**Taehyung:** _[hums again]_ _[...]_ -Want them...

**Jungkook:** _[cheerful voice]_ Okay I'll do that then! _[softer voice]_ I'm still wearing your cardigan. I just can't take it off, your scent relaxes me hihi. _[sighs]_ Oh my God I'm ridiculous.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ _[deeper breathing]_

**Jungkook:** Hyung... _[whispers]_ You're sleeping?

**Taehyung:** _[...]_

**Jungkook:** Awww... Hihi I... I love you. I love you Taehyung. _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *

| 

i love u hyung 

21:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and ur the softest when ur sleepy

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u 

22:00  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you haven't read the [Taegi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587/chapters/31686360) do it ;) I'll let you guys now, hope you're doing good *kisses* 
> 
> Next chapter probably at the beggining of the week, thursday if I manage to code this long ass thing :o   
> We love you <3 a special thanks to pomie who coded this one and the Taegi one as well ;)


	186. Sat, June 5th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO.  
> GOOD NEWS: we are not dead.  
> Sorry sorry for the long wait girls, really, we've been extra busy lately (like, extra busy) and sorry we didn't reply to all of you who were worried about us (also thank you for not forgetting about us, really it made me all emo uwu). For real I just realized a couple of days ago that we hadn't post anything in more than a month omg I feel ashamed now...  
> Anyway I won't talk too much, you may want to scroll through the last couple of chaps to get a reminder of where we are but basically: Jungkookie is slowly recovering from his broken ribs and Taehyung just got back to Seoul. And so you forgive us for the long wait, have some maknae line fluff!  
> *sending love and thousands of hearts*
> 
> -pomie  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

baby! 

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry i fell asleep so early yesterday

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
i saw ur messages this morning and i wanted to answer but i woke up late af cause i was rly tired

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
and then i was late for work so i had to rush and i forgot my charger

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
so my phone was dead during my break and i just found one but i have like 3mins left plz kill me

13:57

|   
---|---  
  
aaah i wanna call u but i dont have time 

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
ill call u tonight?

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
u busy tonight?

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
did i say i love u? 

13:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Tae 

14:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

call me when ur free ill be home anyway 

14:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cant go anywhere else (for now) 

14:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill be playing the doctor while ur working as a real one okay? 

14:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u, fighting for work 

14:02  
  
---|---  
  
yeah ur right u better rest as much as u can baby 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
and srly stop with the cookie emoji i just squealed in front of anyone the cuteness is too much

22:27

|   
---|---  
  
i love u 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
im sad i cant take care of u myself 

14:02

|   
---|---  
  
i slept with ur sweater u know? 

14:03

|   
---|---  
  
it was great

14:03

|   
---|---  
  
ur voice made me sleep like a baby 

14:03

|   
---|---  
  
ill call u tonight, bye jungkookie, be careful 

14:03

|   
---|---  
  
| 

awww hehehe im so happy u kept my sweater 

14:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

happy 

14:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

later then Tae 

14:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

bye bye 

14:04  
  
---|---  
  
->

14:05

|   
---|---  
  
14:05

|   
---|---  
  
later 

14:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

14:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

?

14:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

14:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

14:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

14:07  
  
---|---  
  
...

14:07

|   
---|---  
  
later

14:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

14:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah later hyung ily 

14:07  
  
---|---  
  
hey again

19:32

|   
---|---  
  
19:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hyung 

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how was it?

19:35  
  
---|---  
  
good!

19:35

|   
---|---  
  
it was a good day 

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
wait

19:36

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Taehyung:** _[calling: my Jungkookie ]_

**Jungkook:** _[incoming call: Tae my Love ]_

**Jungkook:** _[picks up]_ Hey hyung! How are you? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Hey baby~ I'm fine, I'm actually... Not dead? For once? It's been a while. _[giggles]_ What about you, how are you feeling? It doesn't hurt too much?

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ Great Tae! I'm actually good? Like... _[cheerful voice]_ I'm feeling good! I took care of my bandages, it burnt a little... Just a little and now I'm cool... I walked around during the afternoon. A little bit.

**Taehyung:** Hum, okay, that's good. It's a good idea to walk a bit, I mean, don't go running around but just going outside and walking is great. _[soft voice]_ I'm happy you feel better. You had fun with Yugyeom yesterday?

**Jungkook:** I'm trying to do my best to come to you soon hihi! We had fun with Yug, his cake is just- _[sighs]_ Ahhh, and... Then he forced me to sit correctly, sleep, rest and all that... Just like you but you're kinder. And you're my boyfriend. Yug is just that annoying brother. _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Okay that's good, I like this boy. _[giggles]_ You already looked so much better yesterday, I'm expecting you to heal fast okay? You're strong, it's gonna be fine. And then I'll get to hug you for real again eheh~

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Promise! And you Tae? How was your day?

**Taehyung:** It was great, except for the fact that I was late, but at least I slept in the morning eheh. Though I really need a shower now but well. It can wait I guess. I was with Mark hyung most of the day and there was this cuuute little girl who broke her arm at ballet class she was so adorable, she could've been Hoseokie's daughter. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** _[giggles]_ That's so cute... I hope she won't be too sad because she can't do ballet for a short while? Poor girl hihi.

**Taehyung:** She looked really okay, she didn't cry at all though that kinda hurts like a bitch... I told her that now she had a pretty cast to make all her friends sign on it, she said she'd try to make her _crush_ sign it and when I asked who it is she said it was Mingyu from Seventeen. _[chuckles]_

**Jungkook:** Awwwww. _[laughs]_ That's so so cute hehehehe, kids are strong!

**Taehyung:** Yeah, you'd be surprised how many of them come in here and look like they don't feel that much in pain... They easily get distracted I guess. And for them it's not a big deal to get hurt, not as much as when you're a grown up and it makes a mess of everything, in the end you tell them that they'll get a few days off school and they're happy. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Kids are so genuine. Didn't we all dream of skipping school when we were young? Well... Maybe not you, you had Chimmie... But I did. _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Hmm, I still dreamed of skipping school though? _[chuckles]_ A little? I wasn't a very good student so... But yeah I couldn't leave Jiminie alone I guess. Luckily I had him~

**Jungkook:** Awww I find it cute to picture you as a 'bad' student, I'm pretty sure you weren't that bad... You were both really lucky.

**Taehyung:** No I was, I was stupid. _[laughs]_ But I'm sad to think that you didn't have your own Jiminie...

**Jungkook:** Well... I don't have my own Jiminie, I just borrow yours sometimes hehe. And I have you. And cakes hehehe. Don't be sad. And don't insult young cute you.

**Taehyung:** I just said stupid, it's not thaaat much of an insult. _[giggles]_ And hey, you have Yugyeom too, he's not like Jimin but you know what I mean. _[chuckles]_ _[soft voice]_ You guys really seem to click together.

**Jungkook:** I'll tell Chimmie, he won't be happy to know that you say you're stupid. _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** But he knows that already! He's was the one helping me with my homework.

**Jungkook:** Awww he was? _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** Yeah, he was so smart and he always had the best grades. How do you think he ended up with that big ass salary when he literally started working less than a year ago? _[laughs]_ His brain is expensive.

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_ Wow he is good at everything. Wooow... But like, I knew he was smart but... Wow.

**Taehyung:** _[proud voice]_ Yeah he's the best. Sometimes he was sick and he had to stay at home so I came to bring him the lessons after school and _he_ ended up explaining to _me_ what I learned during the day because he understood it just by reading my notes. _[giggles]_

**Jungkook:** Awwwwwww hihi he is so cool. Awww oh my God that's so cute. Hihihihi.

**Taehyung:** Hey don't die over there. _[laughs]_ Hey have you seen pictures of Jimin when he was little? Cause he showed you pictures of me right? Without my permission by the way but it's you so it's okay eheh.

**Jungkook:** Can you believe he hid himself from the picture every time it was a picture of both of you? And Jackson hyung kept on repeating "You were cute show him it's okay" but Chimmie didn't want! Like... I'm jealous you all have seen him young but I didn't??

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You didn't see small Jiminie?

**Jungkook:** Nooooo!

**Taehyung:** _[ends the call]_

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

wait a sec

19:45

|   
---|---  
  
| 

have i just been rejected by my bf bc i havent seen small jimin? 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ill be waiting 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:45  
  
---|---  
  
found it

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
okay

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
prepare urself

19:47

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:48

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OMG

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how is that possible??

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

**baby_face97** added **chimchim_busan1** to the chat.

19:48  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i NEED explanations!

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh he wont see the conv shit

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
what

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
what happened

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie??? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

its YOUR fault

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
omg u added him to the conv? 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
hi sweetie 

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
| 

he was too cute i couldnt handle where is he???

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

usually he comes right after we call him

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
| 

CHIMMIE COME HERE YOU'RE CUTE IF YOU DON'T COME I'M WALKING TO YOUR PLACE AND HUGGING YOU!

19:49  
  
---|---  
  
wait dont maybe hes having sex

19:49

|   
---|---  
  
u never know

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
i wouldnt trust

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
19:50

|   
---|---  
  
damn i thought ud seen pics, jackson or jinnie couldve showed u

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
or me eheh

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
u just had to ask im The Best Friend With Pics™

19:50

|   
---|---  
  
| 

koOOkie why u tallkin with cApS?

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae hi cutie 

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

HE SHOWED ME A PIC OF CUTE SMALL YOU!

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WHY DIDNT U LET ME SEE IT BEFORE!

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

oh

19:50  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae why 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
jiminie u turned kookie into a mini u that writes with caps

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
except hes taller so technically ur the mini one

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
and what do yOU MEAN WHY ur the cutest thats why

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
we were talking about u and how smart u were when we were kids 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
| 

kookie is emo why is he emo?

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

whawhat pictuture?

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

omg thats embarrassing... kookie dont hate me!

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is mAAd cause im ugLy??

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

CHIMMIE!! Tae help me 

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey ur cuuuute i wanted to see it before! And why r u writing so oddly?

19:51  
  
---|---  
  
yeah whats wrong with u sweetie? 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
i mean that pic is so cute wait ill send it so u see

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


19:51

|   
---|---  
  
those cheeks r out of this world srly 

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
no wonder my hyung was whipped for u from the beginning

19:51

|   
---|---  
  
look jungkookie is whipped too now 

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is adooorable

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but ttthats ugLy

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but tthanks kookie ur adorable too

19:52  
  
---|---  
  
thats not ugly

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
and whats with ur typing and the no emoji thing?

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
u okay?

19:52

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u okay Chimmie? 

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah yeah!

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just hadd a long day of worrk and im fiNaLLy home and im tired i took a nap but my phone bussing wowoke me up

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ksonie is making me hot chocolate im a little cold

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u catch a cold??

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
UR SICK

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
sweetie 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
do u have a blanket?

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
ur both not okay im not okay

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
im hugging u with my mind okay jiminie? 

19:53

|   
---|---  
  
| 

im not catchhhing a cold cuutie i swear im

19:53  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tired!

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taemin burnt the lab this morninggg we had to fix everything in a day cause deadline and all and we didnt have lunch and im in my blanket

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

BURNT THE LAB?!

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well not the whole lab but what was important

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sucks 

19:54  
  
---|---  
  
r u okay for real tho? 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
maybe u should rest sweetie, sleep a lot tonight okay?

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
and ask ur boyfriend to cook something hot and consistent 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
tho im sure hes doing it already 

19:54

|   
---|---  
  
taemin hyung didnt get hurt?

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i am super fine dw just tired

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taemin is doing great just angry at himself cause he messed up

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and my sweet boyfriend is taking care of me bfjdjsss

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** sent a picture.  


19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well... that was Jackson

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats not nice im uglyyyyy

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he says not to worry i just need his hugs hihi

19:55  
  
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot.

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot.

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
U CUTE shut up

19:55

|   
---|---  
  
bring chocolate to taemin tomorrow 

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
and go put on a jacket

19:56

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i wish i could look that 'ugly' when im tired 

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yall so cuuute thanks

19:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

we all r cute 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

jackson is cute too, he pouts a lot when he is tired just like taetae

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae pouts when he is tired?

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yessss when he is rly rly tired after a long day, he frowns and pouts and cuddles things as if he was upset

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
i have no idea what ur talking about

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
this conv was about baby u being adorable so thats completely off topic

19:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and his lips r super plump when he pouts like that since he isnt happy

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he sighs a lot and keeps on asking to be taken care of

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

both of u today i swear

19:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my heart cant handle 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
traitor 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
also thats not even true i always ask to be taken care of 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
| 

AWWWWWW hyuuung 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so so so so so so cute 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

urg im dying 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cutie it dug a whole in my heart omg im bleeding 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae i need a doctor ur too cute

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur a baby

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he said it!

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im the baby of a baby 

19:58  
  
---|---  
  
srly 

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
well u two r babies too so

19:58

|   
---|---  
  
19:59

|   
---|---  
  
thats me healing jiminie

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
19:59

|   
---|---  
  
and kissing jungkookie

19:59

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cutiiie 

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ur so soft

19:59  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awww hyung ur soft tonight

20:00  
  
---|---  
  
yeaaah gotta admit 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
u made me soft talking about kid stuff and all

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
and then jiminie being a sick tired mochi 

20:00

|   
---|---  
  
look im sending u both hearts 

20:01

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** sent a picture.  


20:02

|   
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** took a screenshot.

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot.

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tae ur so handsome 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

am i seeing pouting tired taetae? 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae ur so soft im emo 

20:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats me pouting cause u both super cute and im not

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** sent a picture.  


20:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

thats real people being ugly when they r tired look Chimmie

20:03  
  
---|---  
  
awwwwww 

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** took a screenshot.

20:03

|   
---|---  
  
ur so soft i wanna hug u 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
and why r u wearing a shirt just when i said i never saw u wearing a shirt

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
ur so cute 

20:04

|   
---|---  
  
| 

thanks love 

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yup im wearing a shirt hihi

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**chimchim_busan1** took a screenshot.

20:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

AWWWWWWWW KOOKIE UR SO CUUUTE 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i can give u shirts if Tae wants to see u with sexy shirt

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shirts r good, its hot

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie said hed wear a shirt for our next date 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
i wanna see that

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
shirts r great 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
especially sexy shirts 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
tho this one looks cute 

20:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i will 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ow omg thats some great news 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

awwww ur planning ur next daaate 

20:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im a good boyfriend, i listen to what my lover says and wants 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
awww baby 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
hey lets make a deal

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
u can decide what u want ME to wear for our next date 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

euheuheuheuheu 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

just dont be too hot or ill die 

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

not bandana obviously

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

obviously

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

(can i laugh?)

20:06  
  
---|---  
  
why would u laugh? 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
and obviously i wouldnt wear a bandana on a date 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
bandanas r to keep my hair away when im busy 

20:06

|   
---|---  
  
| 

cutie ur hooooot 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah he is...

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wear a shirt too he will love it 

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

chimmiie please dont give him good ideas im so gonna die rip me

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie u never saw me wearing a shirt? 

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
thats strange i wear shirts all the time

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
i mean, literally

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
every day

20:07

|   
---|---  
  
| 

well i mostly saw u wearing sweaters or hoodies... i mean u only came to Busan for holidays so...

20:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

our taetae is the hottest with shirts 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

idk if im sad or not i mean im still alive so... should i complain?

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

YES YOU SHOULD

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

material

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yknow.

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
okay ill wear a shirt then hehe 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
and no bandana 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
i have to go shower i dont wanna 

20:08

|   
---|---  
  
| 

exactly what ive been talking about

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

MATERIAL

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

chimmie ur so nastyyyyyyyyy hihi 

20:08  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hyung go take a shower and wear fluffy things so ull slip under ur blanket and rest 

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
well hes kinda right to be nasty, remember what happened the last two times i wore a bandana? 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
imma leave u deal with him now, u added him to the conv eheheh

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
jiminie have fun and take care 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
jungkookie take care too, dont forget to keep putting ice on ur ribs 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
love u boys 

20:09

|   
---|---  
  
| 

TWO TIMES

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I ONLY COUNT ONE

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

WHAT IS THE SECOND???

20:09  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Kim Taehyung!

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jeon Jungkook!

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dude ur so coming home come here

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

**baby_face97** left the chat.

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

the fucker hehe

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im calling Jackson

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u had phone sex right?

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

meh he is doomed

20:10  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ily cutie have a nice shower 

20:11  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back as soon as possible, feel free to comment girls, we missed hearing from you too~~ <3
> 
> -pomie


	187. Sat, June 5th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's part 2 of what happens after the maknae line conversation :D Again sorry for the long wait, it's really difficult to post regularly these days so I hope you'll forgive us <3
> 
> *kiss*
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

u rly ran away haha 

20:15

|   
---|---  
  
sorry, shouldnt have left u alone with him 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
but ur the one who started talking about bandanas 

20:41

|   
---|---  
  
| 

dude. they kidnapped me

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

its not like i dont like them or smt

20:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but im not fond the idea of sharing my sexual life with ur best friend

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i mean i like to keep THAT for myself

20:57  
  
---|---  
  
omg im so sorry 

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
r u mad...?

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
im sorry didnt think theyd go that far

20:59

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt plan on telling anything tho i just wanted to tease jiminie

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
dont be mad im sorry 

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
imma go yell at them

21:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey hey hyung its okay dont apologize 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im not mad i can handle this 

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and dont yell at chimmie i may seem mad but

21:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he is so happy

14:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

would be shame 

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

he seems less tired hihi

21:02  
  
---|---  
  
u rly at their place rn? 

21:02

|   
---|---  
  
aaah im sorry... but they just like u so much and i can relate, i mean 

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
its good if he feels better tho

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec

21:03

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

hey sweetie? 

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
can u hug jungkookie for me plz? not a big hug!! ofc

21:04

|   
---|---  
  
just a normal hug

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
plz 

21:05

|   
---|---  
  
| 

ofc cutie

21:06  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

**Jimin:** _[calling: Taetae the best bestie of the universe <3]_

**Taehyung:** _[picks up]_ _[...]_ Hmm... Why are you calling me? _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** Cutie!!! Jungkookie say something!

**Jungkook:** Hyung? I-

**Jimin:** I hugged him Taetae!

**Jungkook:** I hugged him too hihi, I remembered the baby picture~

**Jimin:** Awww yes he did! _[giggles]_

**Taehyung:** _[soft laugh]_ Hey, you two sound good. Are you feeling better sweetie? Did you guys eat yet?

**Jimin:** Listen. How can I not feel GREAT when I know you two had phone sex?

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Babe don't talk too much on the phone, we're eating soon. And Jungkookie I got you a bottle of water. Here.

**Jungkook:** Hum... Th-Thanks but ho-

**Jackson:** _[lower]_ I can read minds.

**Taehyung:** _[...]_ You guys, seriously. _[sighs]_ And hey, hi Jacksonie hyung by the way! Anyway what were you doing before you called sweetie?

**Jimin:** I was playing the bad cop. I'm always the bad cop eheh, Jackson babe was the good one but he's cooking now.

**Jungkook:** I am the cop, not you Chimmie, I have the cosplay.

**Taehyung:** I wouldn't be surprised to know that they have cop cosplays too... And God knows what else. _[fakes a shiver]_ I'm the only one who doesn't have one... _[pretends to cry]_

**Jimin:** _[low laugh]_

**Jungkook:** _[...]_ Thank God you don't!

**Jimin:** I'll buy you one Taetae.

**Taehyung:** Oh for real?! _[giggles]_ Though I wouldn't look very credible next to Cop Kookie, I'd rather be the criminal all things considered. _[...]_ Or maybe not, I don't know, hey let's talk about something else, how's the weather in Busan?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Kookie he said crimi-

**Jungkook:** I KNOW!

Jackson! _[bursts out laughing]_

**Jimin:** Taetae do you have any idea how cute Jungkookie is?? Hihihi he is sooo genuine!

**Taehyung:** Yeah I have a vague idea of how cute Jungkook is, thanks. _[giggles]_ What's happening, what did I say?

**Jimin:** He is blushing.

**Jackson:** Artists have... Imagination.

**Jungkook:** You both are evil.

**Jimin:** Thank you Kookie hihi.

**Taehyung:** Awwww, Jungkookie. _[giggles]_ _[whispers]_ I love you. _[...]_ Hey maybe I should let you guys have dinner? I'm going to cook something too, I'm getting hungry. And Jiminie, Jacksonie and you stop bullying my boyfriend okay?

**Jungkook:** Hyung I love you too.

**Jackson:** Babe don't die yet, please _[laughs]_ And Taehyungie, we're taking care of Kookie don't worry... He just has to bear with us for free food hehe.

**Taehyung:** Be nice with him~! _[giggles]_ And have fun guys, don't plot about cop stuff without me.

**Jungkook:** Hyung, eat well and rest a lot, and I love you, and don't worry we'll have plenty of time to plot about cops me and you, and I love you so much and-

**Jackson:** _[whispers]_ Jiminie are you still alive babe?

**Taehyung:** Awww... _[chuckles]_ Jiminie go eat chocolate! _[softer voice]_ Hey Jungkookie, I can call you tomorrow after work? Maybe not tonight cause you'll be having fun with the two gossips over there and I told Yoongi hyung the meal was on me cause I've been kinda difficult to leave next to lately. _[small laugh]_ But tomorrow I'll be home early!

**Jungkook:** _[softer]_ Okay hyung, tomorrow then, have fun with Yoongi hyung and don't sleep to late okay? I love you and I'll put ice on my ribs! 

**Jimin:** AND I'LL PUT ICE ON HIS RIBS OKAY!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Taehyung:** Okay, okay! _[giggles]_ That's great, you're doing great Jungkookie, you'll heal soon. I love you too baby, and Jiminie I love you too, have fun, send me pictures! _[...]_ Oh, and don't forget to put ice on Jungkookie's ribs okay? _[giggles]_ Just kidding, bye boys!

**Jackson:** Bye bye Taehyungie!

**Jimin:** Talk soon Taetae!!

**Jungkook:** Bye love hihi~

**Jimin:** _[squeals]_ _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon BTS comeback guys, are you readyyyy? *wink wink*
> 
> -pompom


End file.
